Ad Vitam Æternam
by MiniPouyce
Summary: Univers Alternatif - Entre le monde des humains et celui des esprits, il y avait une bien fine limite et ça, Camus le savait bien. Conscient que cette limite ne doit pas être dépassé et des dangers que les hommes encouraient, il s'était juré d'être assez fort. Il aurait du se rappeler ça avant d'essayer d'exorciser Shun.
1. Une bien belle cuisine

Bonjour! Alors comme d'habitude: **je ne possède pas Saint Seiya et ne détient aucun pouvoir sur les personnages et l'histoire originale.**

J'avais envie d'écrire un Univers Alternatif avec des fantômes et Camus qui se trouve des embrouilles tout seul, comme un grand et sans l'aide de Milo (oui, j'ai souvent ce genre d'envie bizarre). Je tiens aussi à prévenir que j'ai toujours eu un goût pour les shippings un peu bizarre donc bref... Je pense que vous voyez où je veux en venir. Voilà! Voilà!

* * *

Ad Vitam Æternam

* * *

Entre le monde des humains et celui des esprits, il y avait une bien fine limite à tel point que parfois, certains esprits venaient se balader dans le monde des hommes. Si certain d'entre eux se révélaient inoffensifs, d'autres cependant attendaient patiemment dans l'ombre leur heure.

Camus referma la fermeture de son manteau et grimaça alors que quelques mèches bleus s'y coincèrent. Il les défient rapidement avant de se saisir de son sac et de sortir de son appartement, prenant bien soin de fermer à double tour derrière lui.

Ce matin là, il avait rendez-vous avec un ami à lui. Il marcha rapidement dans la rue, les mains dans les poches. Il faisait frais mais rien de trop anormal pour un mois de Janvier et rien de trop insupportable pour lui. Il connaissait bien Aiolia, les deux jeunes hommes avaient après tout vécu ensemble dans le même orphelinat et se voyaient encore régulièrement. Cependant, ces derniers temps, Aiolia lui semblait stressé, tendu. Naturellement, Camus avait rejeté ça sur la grossesse de sa compagne, une rousse au fort caractère appelé Marine. Maintenant il avait la conviction qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose.

Camus descendit les marches du parc, esquivant habillement deux inconnus qui semblaient croire que l'allée leur appartenaient. Si il faisait plutôt bon, le vent ce jour là était particulièrement froid et le jeune homme commença à regretter de ne pas avoir prit son écharpe. Ni de s'être attaché les cheveux quand il sentit des mèches lui fouetter le visage. Il jura dans sa barbe et essaya tant bien que mal de les chasser de devant ses yeux.

Il espérai pouvoir en finir avec ce travail le plus vite possible, quitte à bosser, autant le faire chez soi loin de ce vent infernal. Surtout quand des tonnes de commandes l'attendaient encore et s'empilait dans sa boutique. Il avait tant à faire : faire l'inventaire, s'occuper des commandes, ranger les nouveau produits en rayon... Poussant un soupire, il se demanda comment diable il allait devoir procéder aujourd'hui. Sans parler de son déjeuné avec son meilleur ami!

Il lui fallu dix bonnes minutes pour enfin arriver devant la maison de son ami, reprenant son souffle quand un frisson le parcouru. Camus plissa le nez effectivement, il y avait quelque chose ici qui n'allait pas, il pouvait littéralement le sentir. Il pouvait même le voir, ce qui était en soit pas une bonne chose.

Une odeur lourde et nauséabonde se dégageait des effluves noirâtres et épaisses qui s'échappaient des interstices de la porte et tout autres passages possibles. Il constata d'ailleurs au passage que la maison d'Aiolia était très mal isolé, il devra lui en parler... L'odeur, celle d'un fruit pourri et d'humidité, le ramena bien vite à lui : elle était insupportable et le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que masquer son nez de sa main. Mais trop tard, cette senteur l'avait déjà prit à la gorge et il toussa bruyamment plusieurs fois. C'était vraiment une infection !

Camus ne sut pas si c'était une coïncidence ou si Aiolia l'avait entendu tousser mais son ami ouvra la porte et se retrouva face au triste spectacle de l'homme en train se s'étouffer tout seul. Camus n'en doutait pas, il devait avoir l'air ridicule. Le blond le regarda quelques instants avant de percuter et de poser une main sur son l'épaule.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il concerné.

Le concerné hocha rapidement de la tête, la main toujours plaqué contre son nez et Aiolia sourit, désolé. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience de l'ampleur que cette histoire avait prit. Le pire dans tout ça, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans sa maison, non, c'était à la vitesse auquel cette chose grandissait. Le blond n'avait plus eu d'autre choix que d'avoir recourt à Camus, c'était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Enfin, c'était surtout le seul qui n'allait pas le traiter de fou.

« Ouai... Ouai ça va... »

Non, il n'allait pas bien. Il étouffait, l'air que cette... chose dégageai lui brulait les poumons et il s'attendait déjà à passer une journée avec un mal de crâne monstrueux, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ça chez Aiolia. Encore moins quand Marine attendait un enfant.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller le plus tôt on s'y met, le plus tôt ce sera terminé. », fit Camus à son ami en prenant une dernière bouffé d'air frais.

L'air à l'intérieur était épais, brumeux et étouffant, semblable à une dense fumée noire. L'odeur cependant, si de l'extérieur était celle d'un fruit pourrie, était bien pire à l'intérieur. C'était un mélange de pourriture, de cendre de cigarette et d'un parfum âcre qui aurai tourné. Étrangement, Camus décela un arôme de grenade mêlé à ce mélange écœurant. Il eut un haut le cœur, répugner par ce trop plein d'odeur et fit de son mieux pour ignorer l'atmosphère qui l'entourait.

« Mon dieu Aiolia... Mais qu'est-ce que tu as laissé rentrer chez toi ?

-Désolé ?... »

Camus ne lui répondit qu'en plissant le nez et en fronçant les sourcils. À l'inverse de son ami, Aiolia ne pouvait rien voir, sentir ou entendre peu de personne y arrivait en réalité. Il avait été quelque peu intrigué quand son ami l'avait appelé à l'aide lui criant que sa maison était hantée. Il comprenait désormais comment le blond, plus que certain que le paranormal n'était que des enfantillages avait soudainement changé d'avis et l'avait accessoirement réveillé à 4h du matin.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent dans le couloir, leurs pas feutré par le tapis rouge. Des volutes noirâtres rampaient délicatement sur le sol et long des murs. Elles passaient seulement, s'étendant dans les pièces avec une lenteur telle la brume. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans leur façon de se déplacer.

Les effluves semblaient venir de partout et de nul part, ce n'étaient que des présences tranquilles mais l'odeur qui s'y accrochait était si immonde. Elle touchait même ceux qui n'avaient pas le pouvoir n'y l'envie de la sentir.

Camus se tourna vers le blond, peu à peu accoutumé à l'odeur nauséabonde.

« Y-a-t-il une pièce dans laquelle tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien ? »

Aiolia se stoppa un instant et prit le temps de réfléchir. Il passa en revu chacune des pièces de sa maison, de sa chambre au premier où il faisait parfois étrangement froid jusqu'à la salle de bain du bas où il avait cette étrange et dérangeante sensation d'être observé. Si il devait répondre sincèrement, il dirait qu'il ne se sent pas à son aise dans toutes pièces de la maison... Ça n'allait pas vraiment aider Camus et le médium semblait déjà bien affecté. Ce dernier toussa d'ailleurs, faisant de son mieux pour ne plus faire attention à peu importe ce qu'il y avait chez lui.

« La cuisine. », finit-il par dire. « J'ai toujours l'impression que quelqu'un m'observe et me souffle dans le dos. C'est vraiment flippant tu sais. »

Camus hocha seulement la tête avant de se diriger vers la pièce au cœur de la maison. La cuisine était petite mais fonctionnelle. Certes, certains appareils commençaient à être sérieusement à être âgé et le four n'en faisait qu'à ça tête cependant, il avait toujours trouver qu'il y avait quelque chose dans cette cuisine qui était chaleureux, comme dans le reste de la maison du blond.

Rapidement, la brume noire devint de plus en plus épaisse alors qu'ils s'approchèrent de la cuisine. Camus constata à regret que plus il s'approchait, plus ce quelque chose de chaleureux disparaissait pour laisser place à un grisâtre insipide et ennuyeux.

Il s'arrêta net devant la porte, le blond derrière lui trébuchant légèrement sur ses pieds. La porte suintait cette brume nauséabonde, c'était presque comme si les volutes s'échappait directement du bois.

« Dis moi que tu n'as pas encore cuisiné...

\- Camus ! Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! »

Camus sentait le stress dans la voix d'Aiolia mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce rappeler les rares fois où le blond avait tenté de cuisiner. Autant dire que la maison fini enfumée toujours et la nourriture... Eh bien... Même un bout de charbon semblait plus appétissant.

Camus sourit un instant avant de reprendre tout son sérieux. Bien, au moins il n'y avait plus de doute, il y avait bien quelque chose dans la cuisine d'Aiolia. Après, ce que cette chose faisait ici était cependant une autre histoire... Il aurait tout le temps de s'occuper de ça plus tard, quand il se serait assurer de pouvoir aider son ami.

« Je vais devoir te demander de rester derrière moi..., souffla Camus.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est dangereux ? »

Le médium lui lança d'abord un regard agacé avant de soupirer et de s'adoucir légèrement. Il devait concevoir que ce genre de situation était nouvelle pour Aiolia.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir mais pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut avoir derrière cette porte et je doute que ce sois l'âme de la lasagne que tu as carbonisée la dernière fois. Il faut mieux être prudent dans ce genre de cas. »

Le blond devint soudainement silencieux il comprenait ce que Camus voulait dire. Même si tout ceci restait abstrait pour lui, il commençait à concevoir la réalité de sa situation.

« Quoi que, elle est peut être venue ce venger de ce que tu lui a fait subir : l'abandonner dans ce four...

-Camus ! Ce n'est pas marrant ! »

Camus prit le temps de prendre une grande bouffé d'air avant de poser la main sur la poignée de laiton. Celle-ci était glacial, lui arrachant un frisson. Le jeune homme compta alors jusqu'à trois dans sa tête avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte.

Là, devant le lavabos, drapée de brume noirâtre et enveloppée de la lumière du jour, un jeune garçon se tenait là. Il était légèrement penché au dessus du robinet alors que ses doigts serraient le rebord en métal. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en batailles, ses vêtements couverts de peintures et de terres étaient déchirées par endroit. Derrière lui, flottant au dessus de sa tête comme un nuage d'orage, les volutes noires s'enroulaient autour de lui, atours de sa gorge pâle et de ses poignets. Ça caressait ses joues et ses longues mèches.

Camus resta incertain un instant. Un garçon, un simple garçon qui créait tout ça... Certes, à part l'odeur et la sensation d'oppression, la chose n'avait pas semblée réellement hostile mais il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus impressionnant qu'un garçon. Ça aurait put être quelque chose de plus puissant qui avait prit une forme enfantine pour les duper mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'agissait seulement d'un garçon. Un garçon et une masse noire...

Ça faisait mal en quelque sorte, de voir ce garçon face à lui. Quel âge avait-il ? Il semblait être aussi jeune qu'Isaac et Hyoga... Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ans ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien put lui arriver ?... Un enfant ou un adolescent était quelque chose dont il n'aimait pas faire face. Ils n'avaient après tout pas eu le temps de savourer la vie comme elle se doit avant qu'elle ne leur soit repris, parfois de force. Oui, c'était toujours triste de devoir faire face à l'esprit d'un enfant. C'était simple de se débarrasser d'eux mais c'était cependant toujours plus douloureux. Il aurait presque préférer un démon...

Quant à la masse noire, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer de quoi il s'agissait... De la rancœur, des sentiments refoulées surement. Peut-être les souvenirs douloureux du garçon... Ça ressemblait à une sorte de verre astral cependant, les verres astraux ne venait vampiriser que les vivants étant donné le manque cruel d'énergie vital des morts. Ce qui est logique d'ailleurs pour les mort, vue qu'ils sont... morts. Et puis, cette nuée était bien trop vaste, trop épaisse...

« Alors ?, couina presque Aiolia. C'est grave ? Tu peux t'en occuper ? »

Il sentit en lui une vague d'irritation qu'il ravala avec peine. Camus avait toujours haït cette façon dont les vivants voulaient se débarrasser des esprits sans même comprendre ce qui leur était arrivé mais il devait les comprendre. Vivre avec un fantôme n'était pas la meilleure expérience au monde...

« Oui, fit-il en posant son sac par terre et en sortant diverses objets. Ce sera d'ailleurs rapide... »

Il pouvait faire partir le garçon et il se doutait que la masse suivrait le mouvement. Il priait pour que la masse suive le mouvement.

Sans un mot de plus, il se saisit d'une amulette : un simple pendentif pouvant renfermer une photo. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus que ça, l'esprit était faible. Même si la tristesse et ses regrets de cet adolescent se répandaient partout dans la maison, il restait très faible. Camus passa son amulette autour du cou, s'agenouilla légèrement et avança dans la cuisine lentement.

« Hey... »

Le garçon se tourna vers lui, perdu. Qui était cet homme qui s'avançait doucement ? Il n'arriver pas à discerner ses traits mais il y avait quelque chose en lui de familier. Il y avait quelque chose de chaleureux, de vivant qui força le garçon à le regarder. Il y avait autre chose, une sorte de tristesse sourde qui résonnait en lui. Il était différent des ténèbres, il était vivide et vibrant. Très vite, les mains de ce jeune homme étrange entouraient les siennes. Leur chaleur fit tressaillir le garçon et le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », chuchota-t-il dans un souffle.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire doux, très doux qui lui rappelait sa maman.

« Je me nomme Camus. Et toi ? »

Il se sentit soudainement mal. Son nom ? Il n'en avait aucun souvenir. L'homme allait être en colère contre lui. Il allait être en colère contre lui comme la femme et l'homme qui vivaient ici. Il allait crier lui aussi, lui crier de partir comme ils l'avaient fait. il allait perdre l'homme, Camus, comme il avait tout perdu avant.

Camus posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement, un autre sourire doux sur ses lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de l'homme, quelque chose d'humain qui le rassura et plutôt que de fondre en larme comme il l'aurait fait, le garçon releva un peu la tête vers lui.

« Hey...

-Je... Je ne sais pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave. »

Camus se releva et le garçon paniqua pendant un instant pour se calmer au moment où on lui tendit la main. Il regarda l'homme, puis sa main tendu devant lui puis l'homme de nouveau. Plusieurs secondes passèrent durant lesquelles le garçon ne sut quoi faire, ne sut ce que Camus voulait de lui.

« Viens., finit par souffler Camus gentiment.

-Où ?

-N'importe où. Je te promets de t'emmener où tu veux. »

Il ne comprenait pas... Qui était ce Camus réellement ? Il était différent des autres vivants, il était compréhensif mais il y avait cette chose en lui. Un vivant, c'était un vivant mais il y cette chose dans son regard qui le rendait indescriptible. Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi ce vivant l'aidait-il ?...

« Je ne me souviens de rien.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici.

\- Ce n'est rien, je m'en moque. »

Le yeux du garçon se voilèrent un instant. Peut être que cet homme n'avait aucune raison de l'aider. Et peut être que la seule chose qui le rendait spécial était sa faculté à le voir, l'entendre, lui un simple fantôme, mais c'était amplement suffisant. Il regarda derrière Camus, son regard embrumé se posant sur les épaules de l'autre vivant.

« Tu viens pour me chasser ?

\- Non. Je suis venu pour toi et seulement toi. Je serai venu ici même si on ne me l'avait pas demandé. »

Le garçon le regard, troublé. Il avait l'impression que l'homme lui mentait, il voulait presque que l'homme lui mente mais il n'en senti pas la moindre trace. C'était ça, cette chose étrange en lui : aucune trace de malveillance, de perfidie, un peu comme cette chose qui passait son temps au dessus de lui. Le garçon baissa doucement la tête, se sentant soudainement vide.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ?, murmura le garçon. Pourquoi ? Ça n'a aucun sens... Lui aussi veut m'aider. »

L'homme le regarda curieusement un instant, puis releva doucement les yeux et observa la masse avant de nouveau observer le garçon.

« Lui ? Tu parles de cette chose qui flotte au dessus de toi ? »

Il désigna la dite chose d'un coup de menton et attendit que le garçon lui réponde. Cependant l'adolescent n'en fit rien, incapable de réellement dissocier ses pensées.

Camus releva sa tête gentiment du bout des doigts, le forçant presque à le regarder dans les yeux pourtant il le fit avec une douceur sans pareil. Comme si le garçon était une précieux pour lui. C'était une sensation étrange, se sentir précieux pour quelqu'un...

« Qui que tu sois, qui que tu ai été, il y a quelqu'un qui tenait à toi. Cette chose tient à toi, non ?

\- Je... Je n'en sais rien. Et si personne ne tenait à moi ?

\- Alors je tiendrai à toi. Tu n'es pas seul. »

Le garçon aurait pouffer autant de rire que de peine à ses mots, il l'aurai fait mais à la place, il devint muet pendant un instant. Seul. Il était seul. Il avait toujours était seul. Pourquoi avait-il était seul ? Même quand il était vivant, même quand il était avec lui, il était seul. Il sentait en lui qu'il tenait la réponse. Ses souvenirs avaient toujours été tenus seulement par un voile qu'il pouvait presque atteindre. Un voile qui se dérobait sous ses doigts chaque fois qu'il pensait enfin s'en saisir. Seul. C'était ça la réponse. Pour la première fois depuis deux cents ans, le voile s'envola.

« Alone... Mon nom est Alone. »

Un sourire éclaira ses traits alors qu'il se saisit de la main toujours tendu de l'homme. Tout devint clair autour de lui alors que chaque souvenirs lui revinrent. Sa famille qu'il connu peu, ses amis qui avaient essayé de l'aidé. Il n'y avait plus seulement que sa mort douloureuse mais la joie qu'il avait put connaître. Sa passion pour la peinture. Qui il était. Il était tant plongé dans ses souvenirs qu'il ne fit pas attention au monde autour de lu qui peu à peu s'effaçait. Il redécouvrait le monde et la paix.

Pour la première depuis des siècles, il était heureux.

« Repose en paix, Alone. », entendit-il tel un écho lointain.

Il pouvait partir à présent, il était libre. Il avait cherché pendant tant de temps dans les ténèbres, il y avait erré des siècles durant et maintenant que son nom, son identité lui était rendu, il n'y avait plus rien qui le retenait ici. Il était enfin lui-même, plus personne pour lui souffler ce qu'il devait être, ce qu'il devait faire. Oui, il était enfin libre.

Camus s'agenouilla doucement par terre, fatigué et perdu. Il vit Aiolia le regarder étonné derrière le chambranle de la porte, incertain. L'esprit était-il parti ? L'air dans la maison semblait soudainement beaucoup moins lourd. Il semblait que les volutes s'évaporaient doucement et que l'air devenait plus supportable. Le garçon, Alone avait disparu et la masse qui flottait au-dessus de lui se dissipaient lentement. Cependant, une senteur de grenade resta accrochée bien qu'effacée.

« C'est bon, il est parti. »

Aiolia se détendit : le cauchemar était enfin fini pour Marine et lui. Ils allaient pouvoir reprendre leur vie tranquille et ne plus avoir à s'en faire pour leur enfant. Même si cette histoire de portes qui claquent et de soudain froid polaire allait encore demeurer un bon bout de temps dans leurs esprits, ils pouvaient enfin souffler.

« Ce fut rapide...

\- Pour toi oui, pour lui... Qui sait combien de temps il a erré avant d'être en paix. »

Camus se releva, ses genoux étaient douloureux et ses jambes engourdies mais rien de bien grave. Cette histoire l'avait fatiguée bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais au moins il avait réussi. Il enleva doucement ce qui lui servait de talisman et le remit dans son sac. Il était possible de ne pas réussir à sauver un esprit et bien que lui même n'ai lui-même jamais échoué, Camus savait que ça pouvait avoir d'horribles conséquences...

Bien, maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à se concentrer sur le reste de sa journée et sur comment faire rentrer autant de rose sécher dans si peu de pots...

« Oh ! Aiolia, pendant que j'y pense : tu n'aurais pas un élastique à me prêter ? »

Il n'était pas question qu'il refasse face à un vent pareil sans attacher ses cheveux !


	2. Chacun chez soi

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Et ça vaut mieux en faite.

* * *

Camus soupira en reposant une jar sur l'étagère de bois sombre, dans un bruit sec et sourd. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille: la boutique était enfin rangée et les roses séchées avaient toutes une places parmi les pots de grès. Il avait même réussi à trouver le temps pour passer un coup de balais avant d'ouvrir l'endroit pour l'après-midi.

Le médium ressenti un peu de culpabilité en voyant les bons de commandes s'accumuler sur son bureau mais il était trop fatigué pour pouvoir faire le moindre talisman ou la moindre mixture sans rater une étape. Et puis, Camus n'avait pas vraiment le temps aujourd'hui, le fait qu'il ait décidé de ranger son arrière boutique de fond en comble et trier sa monnaie par ordre de taille jouait peut être. Surtout qu'il avait une certaine réserve de pièces...

Il se saisit du balais contre l'une des larges bibliothèques et passa un dernier coup rapide devant l'entrée. Ce début de journée s'était avéré quelque peu émouvant cette histoire d'ombre l'ennuyait toujours mais le monde continuait d'avancer et ses factures continuaient elles d'arriver. Il aurait bien pris une journée de repos, mais la boutique n'était déjà pas très fréquentée, si en plus il fermait un samedi.

C'était en général ce jour là que les jeunes lycéens à la recherche de frissons venaient y dépenser leur argent. Parfois, il avait aussi la visite de passionner d'ésotérique à la recherche de plantes et d'artefact toujours plus étrange. D'autre fois, Camus recevait dans sa boutique la présence bien moins agréable de ce genre de religieux extrémistes qui tenaient à lui dire à quel point il pourrissait le monde de ses élucubrations ou de ces gens très fermés d'esprit qui eux préféraient seulement se moquer de lui et le traiter de fou.

« Bien... » fit il une fois satisfait de son travail.

Il retourna la petite pancarte contre la porte vitrée du côté 'ouvert' et repartit rapidement poser son balais. Cette journée allait sûrement être encore calme, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Dans ces moments, il regrettait ne pas avoir la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés.

L'air de la boutique était quelque peu étrange, plongé dans une tiédeur vide qui, dès que l'on passait le pas de la porte, donnait l'impression que l'endroit était suspendu dans le temps. Le sol de parquet brun, toujours propre et brillant, ainsi que la lumière ocre ajoutaient à la boutique une atmosphère douce et nostalgique. Ce n'était guère grand mais assez pour y mettre quelques larges bibliothèques remplies d'objets hétéroclites, de vieux livres poussiéreux et d'ingrédients allant du plus commun au moins rassurant.

Camus avait travaillé d'arrache pied pour cet endroit, il avait du économiser durant toutes ses années d'études et si il n'avait pas finit professeur comme l'Orphelinat du Sanctuaire en avait attendu de lui. Il avait réussit à faire de cette endroit un havre de paix qu'il avait tant chercher. Il sacrifia beaucoup de temps et une bonne partie de son énergie vital pour ça mais à présent, Camus pouvait affirmer sans mal que cela valait le coup.

Outre l'argent qu'il avait du débourser, le médium eu recourt à beaucoup de sortilèges et de talismans pour établir autour de la boutique une barrière assez puissante. Il avait besoin d'assurer la sécurité des objets qu'il possédait, pas ceux qu'il exposait en vente mais ceux qu'il gardait farouchement dans la cave.

Bien sur, le médium avait aussi construit ces murs spirituels pour se protéger mais certaines de ses possessions étaient bien plus importantes que sa propre vie. Il en faisait son devoir d'empêcher une main malveillante de s'en emparer.

'Et si tu te fais voler par des humains tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivants ?' lui avait un jour demandé son meilleur ami Milo par curiosité. Effectivement, il s'était agit d'une possibilité et c'est pour cette raison qu'avec l'aide de Shaka, moine bouddhiste et vieille connaissance du Sanctuaire, Camus avait scellé la cave d'un sceau à l'efficacité redoutable. Certes, il n'avait à présent plus accès à l'endroit, sauf en présence du moine, mais il savait que les artefacts présents à l'intérieur étaient aussi bien protéger des hommes que des démons les plus puissants.

Camus jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa boutique. Tout était parfait : les talismans et pendentifs rangés par pouvoirs et par styles, les pots de feuilles et fleurs séchés bien disposés sur les étagères et tous les grimoires dépoussiérés. Chaque objet était à sa place, satisfaisant ce petit côté maniaque du gérant. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'un client daigne passer le pas de sa porte.

« Quitte à patienter... » souffla-t-il en s'asseyant derrière sa caisse.

Il sortit d'un tiroir un petit carnet sombre où était noircies plusieurs pages déjà.

Parfois, Camus avait peur de devenir fou, c'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de noter avec attention la moindre rencontre étrange qu'il faisait. Basculer dans l'autre monde s'avérait quelques chose de dangereux pour les nerfs, ses rares amis pouvaient en attester.

Il était en train de griffonner rigoureusement son récit du jour quand la clochette de sa boutique le tira de ses pensées.

« Wouhou Camus ! »

Le jeune homme poussa un soupire en rangeant son carnet noir. Devant lui, les mains occupées pas une large cagette remplies de plantes -et de terre qui tombait sur son beau parquet-, se tenait Aphrodite un bon ami jardinier et accessoirement l'un des plus puissants sorciers qui ai existé. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir aujourd'hui.

« C'est comme ça que tu m'accueille ? Moi qui t'apporte tant de bonnes choses ? »

-Tu sais combien de temps j'ai passé à nettoyer mon parquet ? 3 heures. Trois longues heures passé accroupi par terre à récurer. »

Le jardinier regarda le sol, puis Camus, s'imaginant son ami à quatre pattes en train de frotter le sol avec vigueur.

« Oh... J'aurai vraiment voulu être là... » finit-il par déclarer, légèrement dégouté.

Camus ne put s'empêcher de le lever les yeux au ciel mais sourit amusé. Aphrodite avait toujours le bon mot pour le mettre de meilleure humeur. Il s'avança de lui et prit la cagette de ses mains avant de l'emmener dans l'arrière boutique, là où aucune latte de bois ne sera en danger. Aphrodite le suivit rapidement.

La douce odeur fruité qui l'avait accueilli en entrant dans la boutique s'estompa pour celle des fleurs séchées qui caractérisait si bien l'arrière boutique. Le jardinier s'approcha en voyant que le jeune homme commençait à inspecter les produits qu'il avait ramener comme pour voir si tout été de qualité. Il souffla légèrement vexé : Bien sur qu'il n'avait ramené à Camus que de la qualité ! Ils se connaissaient tout les deux depuis leur plus jeune âge. Certes, parfois Aphrodite avait décidé de s'entrainer à la cuisine, au maquillage et à la coiffure sur lui, mais rien qui ne soit bien méchant.

« Arrête de bouder, je ne suis pas en train de me questionner sur si oui ou non tu m'arnaques.

\- Je ne boude pas !

-Tssss... Aussi susceptible que Milo...» souffla Camus moqueur.

Bien sur qu'il boudait : autant on pouvait lui dire qu'il était piètre magicien -ce qui était faux d'ailleurs-, autant il haïssait qu'on remette en question ses talents de jardinier. Pourtant, Aphrodite ne put s'empêcher de légèrement sourire. Son ami n'avait même pas eu besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il boudait, il le connaissait assez pour le savoir et ça, ça le touchait particulièrement.

Camus se saisit d'une racine à la forme particulière et fronça les sourcils. La plante ressemblait vaguement à une forme humaine qui se déchirait de douleurs et s'entortillé dans des angles improbables. Il la tint avec une grande délicatesse alors qu'il l'inspecta contentieusement.

« Je croyais que la mandragore n'était pas encore prête à récolter.

\- Je le croyais aussi ! » fit Aphrodite avec fierté. « Mais regarde moi ce spécimen ! Magnifique n'est-il pas ? Et j'en ai d'autres des comme ça si tu veux ! Si tu savais tout ce que ça m'a demandé pour les faire pousser...»

Il reposa la racine dans la cagette et pouffa presque de rire. Le jardinier haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Il n'aimait pas quand Camus rigolait comme ça...

« On sait tout le deux quel est le meilleur fertilisant pour la mandragore, ne me dit pas que tu t'e-

\- Non. »

Voilà, il en était sur. Le médium était un as dans les arts occultes mais son humour était parfois aussi mature que celui d'un collégien plein d'hormones. Étrangement, il connaissait quelqu'un avec le même humour, voir pire et encore plus bizarre, c'était le meilleur ami de Camus. Comme quoi, le monde est un endroit plein de mystère...

Le jeune homme en face de lui finit par reprendre tout son sérieux qui le caractérisait, loin des blagues de mauvais goût et des plaisanteries douteuses.

« Merci pour ta livraison, préviens moi juste là prochaine fois que je mette des bâches.

\- En faite... » commença Aphrodite. « Je suis passé ce matin mais la boutique était fermée. Une affaire urgente je suppose ? »

Les épaules de Camus tombèrent presque soudainement, comme si tout le poids du monde l'accablait. Il avait eu raison de trouver la visite du jardinier étrange, lui qui venait normalement le mercredi.

« Tu savais pour Aiolia, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'osait pas regarder Aphrodite dans les yeux et il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il devait ressembler à un petit garçon qui avait peur de se faire gronder par ses parents. Si Aphrodite savait pour Aiolia ? Bien sur ! Qui pouvait l'ignorer ? C'était une question plus que stupide...

« Que quoi ? Qu'il y avait un esprit qui y trainait ? Qu'il y avait des trainées résiduelles à plus de 100 mètres à la ronde ou que Shaka t'ai interdit de t'occuper de ce genre de chose pendant un petit moment ? »

C'est fou, mais l'air de la boutique semblait tout à coup avoir perdu quelques degrés... Et une bonne partie de sa luminosité aussi. Une tension oppressante commençait à lentement s'installer alors que le jardinier le regardait avec cet air de fureur tranquille et de déception. Camus avait toujours haït quand Aphrodite le punissait, contrairement aux autres, il était l'un des seuls qui ne haussait jamais la voix et le calme dont il faisait preuve faisait d'autant plus peur au médium. Ce dernier se trouva d'ailleurs à court de mots, empli d'une affreuse culpabilité.

Aphrodite le regarda encore un instant et voyant l'air coupable de son ami, il s'adoucit.

« Tu sais Camus, ce n'est pas parce que tu vois les esprits que tu peux foncer à tête baisser dans la première maison hantée.

\- Je sais...

\- Encore moins sans protection ! »

Le médium fronça un instant les sourcils et se frotta l'avant bras, mal à l'aise. Bien sûr qu'il avait une protection... Enfin, plus ou moins. Techniquement, il n'avait jamais sacré son pendentif donc ça ne comptait pas vraiment comme, mais il le considérait toujours plus puissant que la plupart des talismans que quiconque lui ramenait.

Camus prit les roses bleues de la cagette et les disposa sur une table adjacente couverte de papier journal. Il commença doucement à retirer les pétales une à une avec une grande délicatesse avant de les ranger minutieusement sur le journal.

« Merci de t'inquiéter Aphrodite... » commença-t-il dos à lui. « Mais il ne met rien arrivé. J'aimerai vraiment que vous appreniez à me faire confiance tu sais. »

L'homme releva légèrement la tête, les lèvres pincées. Pendant quelques instant, il ne dit rien et se contenta de calmer la colère qui montait en lui.

« Bien sur que je te fais confiance Camus.

\- Mais ? Car je suis sûr qu'il y en a un.

\- Mais tu m'inquiètes. »

Camus posa ses pétales et soupira d'exaspération. Et voilà, il allait encore devoir subir le discours d'Aphrodite sur 'pourquoi côtoyer des esprits ça craint'. Malgré son apparence de sérénité et de confiance, ce n'était qu'une simple façade le jardinier était en réalité le premier à s'inquiéter de tout.

Habituellement, il aurait expliqué par A plus B pourquoi il n'y avait rien à craindre cependant aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le moral à argumenter pendant des heures. Surtout qu'en plus d'être d'un naturel inquiet, Aphrodite était de loin l'une des personnes les plus têtues qu'il pouvait connaître. Essayer de lui prouver qu'il n'encourait aucun risque serait une perte de temps.

« Je suis désolé Aphrodite.

\- Promets moi de ne plus t'approcher de ce genre de chose pendant un petit bout de temps.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Tu sais très bien qu-

\- Camus... » fit Aphrodite d'un ton dangereux. « Si j'apprends encore que durant le prochain mois tu t'es servi de tes pouvoirs médiumniques pour régler les problèmes de quelqu'un, je te jure de t'enfermer dans une chambre du Sanctuaire et de forcer Shaka à celer la porte avec le même seau qu'il a posé sur ta cave. »

Le médium ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui le fit le plus frémir : la menace en elle-même ou le fait qu'il savait pertinemment qu'Aphrodite allait tenir sa promesse. Damné soit celui qui croyait en voyant Aphrodite qu'il n'ai qu'amour et beauté, cet homme était plus redoutable que n'importe quel démon quand il le voulait...

« Bien..., concéda Camus. Je te jure de ne plus intervenir dans les cas de hantise, de possession ou autre.

\- Je te remercie mon chou. Je ne voudrai pas te retrouver en mille morceaux ! Maintenant laisse moi te donner un coup de main, tu massacres mes pauvres amours !»

Satisfait, Aphrodite retrouva son sourire aussi naturel qu'effronté. Sans laisser le temps au médium de dire le moindre mot, il prit place à ses cotés et à son tour à retirer les pétales pour les faires sécher. Le jardinier entonna doucement un air de musique populaire comme si tout était normal et qu'il n'y avait eu aucun conflits entre eux quelques secondes auparavant. Camus fronça légèrement les sourcils face à la présence de son ami : ça ne lui ressemblait pas de venir l'aider sans aucune raison...

« Aphrodite, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais-le.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Je veux juste me rendre un peu utile.

\- Tu n'es pas subtil tu sais. »

Le jardinier bouda légèrement, juste pour la forme et essaya de clamer encore une fois que ses attentions étaient pures et innocentes mais le regard impatient du médium le stoppa net.

« Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore un filtre d'amour, parce que c'est non. Ces choses sont une véritable arnaque et c'est totalement imor-

\- Mais pour qui me prends tu à la fin ? Tu sais bien que personne ne résiste à mes charmes !

\- À tes charmes ou aux aphrodisiaques que tu glisses dans leurs verres ?

\- Camus ! » glapit le jardinier outré. « Ne me prends pas pour Milo ! Je n'ai jamais usé de ce genre de stratagème !

\- Vraiment ? »

Il ne répondit rien à la réplique emplie de cynisme de son ami. Vraiment celui-là quand il s'y mettait...

« Non, cette fois je veux juste t'aider.»

Camus s'arrêta net et observa Aphrodite avec perplexité. Oui, ce n'était vraiment pas un comportement normale venant du sorcier. Ou alors, ou alors !...

« Tu ne rigolais pas quand tu disais que j'étais en train de massacrer tes roses ? fit le médium sombrement.

\- Tu es un as dans la confection de talismans et de potions mais tu manques vraiment de technique dans l'art des fleurs séchées. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, se répétant que finalement plus pointilleux que lui ça existait. Cependant, le jardinier n'avait pas tort et puis, même si Camus avait l'habitude de sécher les diverses plantes qu'on lui apportait, il était très très loin d'apprécier cette partie de son travail. D'autant plus que les roses d'Aphrodite étaient munies de féroces épines qui avait tendance à s'accrocher à ses habits et à le griffer. Il n'allait donc pas refuser l'aide qu'on lui proposait.

« Merci.

\- Ne te m'éprend pas, je fais ça pour les roses, pas pour toi. »

Camus renifla, amusé par la réplique. Même sous la torture, Aphrodite nierai toujours deux choses qui lui arrivait d'aider de bon cœur et qu'il utilisait diverses soins pour ses cheveux bleu ciel.

Silencieusement, les deux amis travaillèrent chacun à leur rythme. Dans la boutique, une atmosphère tranquille régnait et Camus se surprit à légèrement sourire. Il espérait toujours qu'un client vienne se perdre ici mais il devait avouer que le calme qui s'était installé était quelque peu reposant. Et puis, avoir la compagnie de quelqu'un était vraiment quelque chose d'agréable, il avait tendance à se sentir si seul quand il travaillait.

« Au faite ! », Camus releva la tête vers Aphrodite. « J'aime beaucoup ton nouveau parfum d'intérieur ! »

Le médium fronça les sourcils sans que le sorcier ne s'en rende compte. Parfum d'intérieur ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ? Il regarda perplexe une rose qu'il ramena discrètement vers lui. Il inspira rapidement mais rien, aucune odeur. Étrangement, il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« Tu veux parler de tes roses ? »

Aphrodite le regarda comme un ahurit avant de rapidement secouer la main devant lui, comme pour lui dire d'oublier.

« Enfin mon cher ! Cette variété est connu pour ne dégager aucune flagrance ! Non, non moi je te parle de ce délicieux parfum fruité et acidulé ! »

L'inquiétude et la perplexité de Camus pouvait à présent se lire sur son visage. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, le sorcier avait seulement du passer trop de temps dans sa roserai, son nez devait juste être saturé d'odeur ! Lui ne sentait rien, pas l'ombre d'un parfum 'fruité et acidulé', seulement une forte senteur de cire et de miel qui le collait depuis deux jours, à savoir quand il avait décidé de cirer son parquet. Il fixa Aphrodite avec un air interloqué.

« Quoi?

\- Aphrodite, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?... »

* * *

Il se pencha sur la brèche observant avec attention à travers l'homme évoluer dans son monde. Un esprit eu le malheur de passer à ses côtés, perturbant l'image un cours instant. Un simple de ses grognements effraya l'être fantomatique qui alla se perdre loin, beaucoup plus loin. De toute façon, lui aussi bientôt allait disparaître, comme tout les autres, et il savait désormais à qui la faute.

Comment un humain, un bête être de chaire et de sang pouvait maitriser avec une telle aisance les revenants alors qu'ils lui donnait à lui beaucoup de fil à retendre. Ces insolant devaient aimer le faire tourner en bourrique, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Si seulement il pouvait attraper un de ses spectres et les secouer jusqu'à ce qu'ils disent diantre pourquoi ils respectaient tous plus un homme que lui. Malheureusement, tous ceux qui avaient croisé le chemin du mortel n'en était jamais revenu.

Pendant un instant, il perdit l'humain de vue mais le retrouva rapidement dans l'arrière boutique, une boite en métal dans les mains et un air résigné accroché au visage. Mais que faisait-il ?... Pourquoi renversait-il tout le contenu de la boite sur sa table ?... Wow ! Ça faisait un nombre impressionnant de pièce. Est-ce que c'étaient deux autres caisses à ses côtés ? Oui, oui, remplies de pièces elles aussi... Il leva un sourcil perplexe, se demandant si il était humainement possible de conserver autant de monnaie.

Le mortel était étrange, avec cette apparence si neutre. Tout ce qui se passait autour de lui semblait lui glisser sur les épaules et ne jamais vraiment le toucher. C'était quelque peu ennuyeux, cette idée que rien ne puisse l'atteindre, et c'était loin de lui rendre les choses faciles...

Quand avait-il commencé à l'observer ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus trop, de toute manière les règles du temps ne tenaient pas ici dans ce vaste et obscure rien. L'homme était cependant plus jeune la première fois qu'il l'épia aux travers de l'une des fissures du néant, plus frêle et beaucoup moins confiant.

On pouvait se demander pourquoi il se focalisait sur lui plus que sur un autre, il y avait dans l'entourage de du mortel après tout bien plus puissant comme cet humain bêta mais plein de ressources. Il y avait aussi cet homme -ou femme il n'était pas très sûr- qui pouvait expédier d'un regard n'importe quel esprit malveillant son pouvoir semblait cependant avoir ses limites. Contrairement à tous ses amis, il y avait quelques chose chez l'humain de familier : il était bien vivant, il respirait et se réveillait chaque jours dans un monde empli de couleurs pourtant, il flirtait délibérément avec l'autre monde. Il dansait sans cesse sur le fil du rasoir, près à chaque instant à tomber dans l'un ou l'autre des univers. Il le savait bien pourtant qu'à chaque fois qu'il franchissait les limites de son réel, il perdait un peu plus pied. Sa vie avait-elle si peu de valeur à ses yeux ?

Camus, car tel était le nom de l'humain, était un être étrange à ses yeux. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement triste, ni vraiment seul de ce qu'il avait put voir mais l'humain était aussi vide que le néant. Peut être était-ce la raison qui le poussait à s'aventurer vers l'autre monde, ce creux dans sa poitrine qu'il peinait à combler. Cependant, à trop s'approcher il finirait par se brûler les ailes.

Camus se retourna soudainement en entendant un craquement et scruta avec attention autour de lui : rien. Il haussa les épaules et se remit à compter sa monnaie dans un silence des plus parfait. Il avait souvent vu l'humain agir ainsi, ses facultés à voir les revenants lui avaient apprit à se méfier du moindre bruit, malgré les barrières qui entouraient sa boutique.

Ses barrières... Un sourire sarcastique s'accrocha à ses lèvres. Les murs spirituels lui avaient donné beaucoup de mal néanmoins, ce n'étaient que de bêtes obstacles qu'il prenait plaisir à déjouer l'un après l'autre. L'homme avait tendance à souvent les renouveler, étant quelqu'un de plutôt prudent et ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il ne considérait ces barrières comme un simple jeu, un puzzle pour ne pas s'ennuyer et trouvait ces petits entrainements très divertissant après tout il avait toujours aimer les challenges. Si Camus avait seulement conscience que chaque sceaux qu'il posait le rapprochait un peu plus de son but.

L'humain ne se doutait de rien, en tout cas de pas grand chose. Leur première rencontre fut courte et par l'intermédiaire d'un malheureux vassale. On ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas à proprement parler de rencontre quand il y pensait, une petite partie de son énergie s'était seulement accroché à Alone. Quand son énergie lui était revenue, après que l'esprit du garçon ai trouvé la paix, il sentit la marque de l'humain distincte et glacial. La question qu'il se posait à présent était si Camus avait lui sut distinguer son empreinte. Il en était certain, mais l'homme avait-il la moindre idée de ce qu'il était ?

Son attention fut attiré par Camus qui se leva, ses pièces enfin parfaitement triées à présents. Il approcha sa main de la brèche seulement celle-ci se troubla légèrement. Pas encore, il était trop instable mais bientôt il pourrait pénétrer dans le monde des humains. Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'un canal comme celui qu'avait utilisé Alone allait dans très bientôt s'ouvrir. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps, certaines informations lui manquait et son esprit n'était pas encore à son beau fixe mais il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se sortir du néant.

Une boule amère lui serra la gorge. Tant de siècles, de millénaires passés ici... L'humain se saisit d'un balais et s'en alla dans sa boutique. Oh oui, bientôt tout ceci sera révolu, tout ceci ne sera du passé. Bientôt, il allait vraiment rencontrer Camus et il se jurait que plus rien de ce qu'il a connu ne serait comme avant. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

* * *

Camus posa sa sacoche sur la table avant de défaire son écharpe et d'ouvrir sa veste. Il n'eut malheureusement pas beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui, deux pour être exactes. Au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal, cette journée fut quelque peu éprouvante et la visite d'Aphrodite particulièrement fatigante. La médium n'avait eu qu'une envie : rentrer le plus vite possible chez lui et se détendre loin de tout ce n'importe quoi.

Soudain, il trébucha et se rattrapa tant bien que mal sur la desserte de sa cuisine américaine. Camus poussa un long soupire en voyant deux sacs à dos lâchement abandonner sur le linoléum gris et qui criaient presque pour que leurs possesseurs viennent les chercher. Bon, ok, c'était trop là.

« Isaac ! Hyoga ! Venez ranger vos sacs ! »

Misère... Les garçons devraient vraiment apprendre à ranger leurs affaires ou il ne les laisseraient plus passer tout les week-ends chez lui. Ce qui est totalement faux d'ailleurs, Camus serait le premier à aller les chercher au Sanctuaire le vendredi soir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la pièce principale qui servait de salon et de salle à manger. Tout semblait en ordre, rien en bazar. Ces deux là avaient donc vraiment un problème avec leurs sacs qu'ils laissaient toujours trainer partout. Le médium haussa alors légèrement les épaules ils finiraient bien par perdre leur affaires...

Camus s'avança rapidement dans la cuisine et alla chercher une tasse. Il avait besoin d'un thé, en faite si il s'écoutait il aurait besoin de bien plus fort mais se doutait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de boire, surtout quand Milo allait bientôt débarquer. Il ouvra le robinet et versa de l'eau dans le mug bleu.

« Bonjour Camus ! », cria presque un jeune homme aux cheveux verts et à l'air confiant.

Camus faillit échapper sa tasse et jura sous sa barbe quand il mouilla la manche de son pull bleu par inadvertance. Il referma rapidement le robinet en entendant un pouffement de rire derrière lui.

« Bonjour Isaac, heureux de voir que tu es de bonne humeur.

\- Ça va ?, demanda poliment le garçon en se saisissant de son sac. Son sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres.

\- Ma journée a été un peu... Mouvementée ? Mais rien de bien grave. Où est Hyoga ?

\- Oh, sous sa douche : cet idiot s'est renversé une cannette de soda ! »

Camus haussa un sourcil. Tiens donc...

« Il se l'ai renversé ou on l'a un peu aider ?..., demanda l'adulte suspicieux. Isaac haussa les épaules avec un air de chenapan.

\- Oh tu sais, les amis donnent toujours un coup de main...

\- Je me disais aussi. Allez, débarrasse moi de ce sac à dos et viens m'aider : Milo est là dans une heure. »

L'adolescent hocha rapidement de la tête avant courir dans sa chambre. Il adorait aider Camus, il adorait Camus tout court d'ailleurs il était un peu comme un grand frère et un père pour Hyoga et lui, toujours prêt à les aider même dans les situations les plus délicates. Il adorait Milo aussi, c'était un peu leur deuxième grand frère, celui avec lequel ils se mettaient dans les situations délicates...

« Hyoga, fit le garçon en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain. Dépêche toi ! Camus est arrivé et Milo va pas tarder ! »

Il entendit ce qui se rapprochait d'un 'oui j'arrive !' étouffé par le bruit de l'eau. Satisfait par sa « réponse », il alla rapidement dans sa chambre et balança son sac sans cérémonie sur son lit. Puis Isaac courut presque jusqu'à la kitchenette, manquant de peu de glisser et de se retrouver sur les fesses.

« Fais attention Isaac, j'ai pas envie de t'emmener à l'hôpital. Encore., fit Camus d'un ton désintéressé en regardant le fond de sa tasse.

\- Eh ! C'était pas de ma faute ! »

L'adulte leva juste les yeux ciel avec un sourire amusé. Mais oui, c'est ça. C'était de sa faute peut être si Isaac avait trouvé ça super marrant de savonner le sol et de glisser sur le ventre. Ce fut aussi de sa faute si l'adolescent avait fini tête la première dans le meuble télé. Sur le coup, Camus fut partagé entre le disputer ou éclater de rire. Il s'est avéré qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre la troisième option : l'emmener en catastrophe à l'hôpital parce que cet idiot s'était cassé le poignet.

« Allez, va te laver les mains.

\- On fait quoi ce soir ?

\- Rien de bien compliquer, des burritos.

\- C'est vrai ? Génial ! », cria une troisième voix derrière eux.

Un jeune homme, pas plus vieux qu'Isaac, rentra dans la salle en frottant vigoureusement ses cheveux blonds avec une serviette éponge du même bleue que ses yeux.

Camus alla se laver les mains avec le liquide vaisselle à défaut de savon pour les mains.

« Bonjour Hyoga, Isaac m'a raconté ta petite mésaventure.

\- Il t'a donc aussi raconté comment ce matin il a finit par faire un petit plongeon dans la fontaine ?, fit Hyoga avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Traitre ! »

Le blond répondit à Isaac en lui tirant la langue comme un gamin. Ah la la... Ils n'arrêtaient jamais de se chamailler. Sauf quand ils préparaient une connerie, ce qui en soi n'était pas mieux. Camus se sécha rapidement les mains, laissant l'eau couler dans le lavabo, et sortit les ingrédients du frigo alors que les deux gamins qu'il avait prit sous son aile commençait à se quereller de nouveau.

« Je vous préviens : la mousse du nettoyant vaisselle n'étant pas une arme hyper perfectionnée, le premier qui attaque l'autre avec devra récurer la cuisine. Et vous savez comme moi que je tient toujours mes promesses. »

Les deux se figèrent avant de rapidement enlever toute la mousse qui couvraient leurs mains. Oh oui, il ne savait que trop bien à quel point Camus n'hésiterai pas un instant à leur faire tout laver, à la brosse à dent si il jugeait qu'ils avaient mit trop de bazar.

« Et quand vous aurez fini de vous battre, vous viendrez m'aider. » ajouta l'adulte avec un ton soudainement doux.

Le blond posa sa serviette à ses côtés et grogna légèrement en allant à son tour bien se laver les mains. Camus s'imaginait vraiment qu'il les ferait faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec un sourire et une voix mielleuse ? Parce que c'était le cas ! Et ce n'était pas juste du tout ! Hyoga, du haut de ses 14 ans ne pouvait jamais résister quand l'adulte lui offrait ce sourire conciliant; ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il était obliger de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Oui, Camus était un grand manipulateur quand il le voulait mais aucun des deux adolescents ne lui en voulaient : après tout ils lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs.

Si la petite dispute entre Isaac et Hyoga fut calmer par ses menaces d'un après-midi cloitré ici avec du nettoyant et des brosses à dent, ce ne fut qu'une courte trêve. Aussitôt Camus leur donna une planche à découpée chacun et posa les tomates sur la table, aussitôt il commença une nouvelle compétition entre eux : celui qui couperait le plus de tomate dans le temps impartit.

« Sérieusement les garçons ?... » fit l'homme en poussant un long soupire.

Il décida de les laisser car de toute manière, tant que le travail était fait... Il reporta son attention sur la viande qu'il devait faire revenir. Camus remonta ses manches jusqu'à la moitié de ses avant bras puis versa un peu d'huile dans une poêle brûlante tout en faisant attention de ne pas se brûler.

Il aimait cuisiner et contrairement à Aiolia, ce qu'il faisait était mangeable voir très bon. C'était peut être pour ça que ses amis avaient tendance à tout le temps s'inviter chez lui. Il mit la viande haché à cuire sur feu doux, disposa un couvercle en verre sur la poêle et alla s'occuper du mélange d'épices. Certes, les burritos n'étaient pas vraiment un plat que l'on pouvait rater, pas quand on devait seulement mettre un peu d'épices sur de la viande hachée. Seul Aiolia avait réussi l'impossible : ses burritos furent immangeable, même ses lasagnes carbonisées à côté étaient divines. Pourtant Milo et lui avaient vérifier, il avait bien utilisé les bons ingrédients.

« Camus ? »

L'homme sursauta, renversant un peu de poudre rougeâtre sur le comptoir. Bon, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se perdre dans ses pensées aujourd'hui.

« Oui Hyoga ?

\- Tu a quoi au bras? »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le temps de comprendre la question avant de se rapidement essayer de regarder ses membres. Il n'aurait normalement pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il avait mais les deux jeunes avaient cette expression légèrement inquiète qui ne le laissait jamais de marbre.

« Quel bras?, demanda-t-il en posant le doseur remplie du mélange pimenté.

\- Le droit, sur une partie de l'avant bras en faite. »

Camus se contorsionna dans tout les sens avant d'enfin apercevoir le début d'une marque rouge à l'arrière de l'endroit indiqué. Oh, c'était nouveau ça... Il prit un couvercle en métal dans un tiroir et inspecta la marque, enfin les marques.

« Sinon on a un miroir dans la salle de bain... » souffla Hyoga.

L'homme ne l'écouta pas et continua son inspection silencieuse. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent de finir avec ce genre de griffures, il y en avait trois écartées de quelques centimètres. En soi, rien d'inquiétant, il se doutait même que c'était un petit cadeau involontaire d'Alone... En tout cas, ce n'était rien qui nécessitait d'être désinfecté.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai du aider un esprit ce matin, ça vient surement de là., fit-il en haussant les épaules et en délayant les épices avec un peu d'eau.

\- Donc quand tu disais 'mouvementée' tout à l'heure..., Isaac fronçait les sourcils. Tu parlais de cet esprit ?

\- Hm-hm, un jeune garçon, un peu plus jeune que vous. Il est en paix maintenant.

\- Rien d'autre ? » demanda Hyoga.

Camus se tendit un quart de second alors qu'il versa la mixture dans la viande hachée. Il attrapa une cuillère en bois et commença à mélanger sans un mot. Bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête le parfum entêtant de grenade qui hantait la maison d'Aiolia plus tôt dans la journée. Le médium chassa de ses pensées la réflexion d'Aphrodite sur son supposé parfum d'intérieur ce n'était pas grand chose, il devait juste arrêter d'y penser.

« Non, rien d'autre. »

Les deux garçons ne dirent rien mais ils savaient pertinemment que l'adulte leur mentait, il n'aurai pas prit le temps de réfléchir sinon. Isaac et Hyoga lui faisaient confiance, si Camus ne voulait pas leur en dire plus, c'était son choix et il avait de bonne raison.

« Vous voulez bien faire les oignons aussi ?

\- Quoi ? Mais ! Mais c'est cruel ça !, protesta Isaac.

\- Ça vous apprendra à ne pas ranger vos affaires.

\- En parlant de ça..., fit Hyoga en se saisissant de sa serviette et de son sac. J'ai oublié de ranger les miennes !

\- REVIENS ICI ESPÈCE DE FAUX FRÈRE ! »

Mais trop tard, le blond avait déjà disparut en courant, laissant Isaac comme un pauvre idiot. Génial, maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à survivre seul au supplice des oignons... Il se vengerai ! Il jurait sur n'importe quel dieu qu'il se vengerai. L'adolescent aux cheveux vert entendit un ricanement derrière lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai cette bouteille de tabasco habenaro. Je comptais m'en servir sur Milo mais il semble que tu en ai plus besoin que moi. »

Isaac haussa un sourcil cet homme était vraiment diabolique.

* * *

 _C'est le méchant, il est très méchant car c'est le méchant ! Et le méchant est très méchant ! C'est un méchant méchant! PARCE QUE C'EST LE MÉCHANT !_ ... Hm-hm, c'était un peu ce que j'avais en train de chanter en écrivant ce chapitre.

Il y a tant de présentation de personnage dans ce chapitre... Et il y en aura tant dans le prochain chapitre. Un jour j'écrirai une histoire avec seulement un personnage dans une salle. Il aura une gomme et un mouton de poussière pour amis. Ça serai parfait pour Saga.

Trêve de plaisanterie, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai pris mon temps pour l'écrire . Oui, ça implique peut être le fait qu'en oubliant de sauvegarder j'ai perdu une partie du chapitre... Tuez moi.

Le Tabasco Habenaro est censé être le plus fort Tabasco.

 **Hemere :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! :)

J'ai essayé de suivre ton conseil et de faire attention au répétition, j'avoue que ça a toujours été mon problème. Camus : le héros blasé légèrement diabolique, tremble Milo ! Bref, je n'aurai jamais cru que mes cours de mythologie en latin me servirai à ça, je doute que mes profs soient fiers de moi... J'espère que tu aura envie de burritos !


	3. Autour d'un canapé

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je m'excuse par avance du nombre de fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires de ce chapitre, ma bêta et moi-même étant présentement dans un sale état, le travail de relecture n'a sûrement pas était fait avec brio.

* * *

Camus plongea ses mains dans l'eau savonneuse et récura une assiette blanche. Il chassa distraitement une bulle qui vint s'égarer sur son bras avant de replacer une mèche vert d'eau derrière son oreille. Le babillage diffue de la télévision était seulement dérangé par le bruit de la vaisselle contre le lavabo et le robinet qu'il ouvrait de temps en temps. De ce qu'il pouvait entendre, les garçons regardaient un documentaire sur le paranormal, il était d'ailleurs pratiquement sur que les deux diables étaient vautré par terre plutôt que d'utiliser le canapé prévu à cet effet. Il tendit le plat désormais net à un homme à ses côtés qui s'empressa de le sécher d'un coup de torchon bleu nuit.

Leur soirée finissait pratiquement toujours dans cette tranquillité si reposante et cela réconfortait Camus qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de toujours parler pour apprécier la compagnie de l'autre. Il donna à l'homme aux cheveux bleu violacé une coupelle cette fois.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous mangez des glaces en janvier.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça Milo ? Tu es le premier à t'être jeté dessus ! »

Le dit Milo ricana légèrement avant de reprendre son travaille. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas fait de quartier avec cette pauvre glace au chocolat caramel mais contrairement à son meilleur ami, son congélateur n'était pas rempli d'une telle variété de crème glacé qu'il en rendrait vert de jalousie n'importe quel glacier... Ce clan entièrement composé de verseau qu'étaient Camus, Isaac et Hyoga était d'ailleurs capable de s'engloutir des quantités exorbitantes de sorbets et autres. Sans même écoper d'une crampe d'estomac ! Ce qui franchement ne lui semblait pas juste... Peu importait si il faisait 35°C ou -10 à l'extérieur.

Pauvre petit scorpion qu'il était dans cette univers de verseurs d'eau, il avait parfois du mal à suivre ce qu'il s'y passait mais il adorait l'agitation qui régnait toujours autour de la petite colonie. Il fallait avouer que les deux adolescents avaient le chic pour mettre l'ambiance... Milo ne pouvait cependant rien dire, il était le premier à plonger tête baissée dans les problèmes. Et comme les deux jeunes verseaux, il appelait toujours Camus à la rescousse.

Tous deux se connaissaient depuis leur 7 ans, quand le médium fut ramener à l'Orphelinat du Sanctuaire. Milo sourit à ses tendres souvenirs. Quand il est arrivé, Camus ne parlait pas un mot de leur langue, il se contentait de babiller d'une petite voix dans sa propre langue maternelle et misère, il donna beaucoup de fil à retordre au directeur de l'Orphelinat. Surtout que petit, il était très timide : il passait son temps à se planquer derrière les jambes de Saga, celui qui l'avait trouvé perdu au milieu de nul part. C'était Milo qui lui avait en premier tendu la main, les autres enfants le trouvaient trop étrange et refusaient de l'approcher. Bien sur, au début ce fut dur de faire sortir Camus de sa torpeur, passant la plupart de son temps assit par terre à jouer seul dans la poussière. La barrière des mots avaient beaucoup joué, mais dorénavant, le médium parlait un grec parfait, sans la moindre trace d'accent.

Il n'était pas le seul qui venait d'un autre pays, Aphrodite lui venait des pays froids du nord, la Suède pour être exacte, quand Shura, un très bon ami à lui, venait d'Espagne. Certain d'entre eux venait de plus loin encore, comme ce vantard de Shaka, grand blond aux yeux et à la peau claire soit disant originaire d'Inde. Milo plissa le nez.

Cet homme était imbu de lui même, un moine aux pouvoirs qu'il tiendrait de Bouddha lui même et le plus grand divin que cette époque aurait connu. Tsss ! C'est ça ! Ce n'est pas avec une malheureuse vision une fois tout les 29 février qu'il pouvait prétendre au titre. Milo lui n'avait pas besoin de grand chose pour découvrir le futur, que d'un simple jeu de carte ou même un peu de mare de café. Bon, certes, l'avenir ne lui était pas révélé comme un petit film qui expliquerait bien tout en détail, il devait à travers les lignes, déchiffrer pendant de longues heures ce que lui disait les étoiles. Une date de naissance lui suffisait pour connaître chaque facettes d'une personne, ses faiblesses et ses forces, ses craintes et ses rêves. Non, lui n'avait pas à s'enfiler une boite de somnifère, il avait du beaucoup travailler pour s'approprier ce don que beaucoup dévalorisaient. Ruminant sur ses pensées, il frotta rageusement le pauvre bol qui était pourtant bien sec, ce qui attira l'attention de Camus.

« Milo, ne me dis pas que tu es encore énervé contre Shaka. »

L'homme lâcha presque son torchon avant de laisser tomber ses yeux sur le carrelage. Il se sentait légèrement honteux que son meilleur ami arrive si facilement à lire en lui mais il pouvait après tout faire de même. Le verseau souri légèrement touché.

« Ce n'est pas juste..., souffla-t-il. Mes divinations sont toujours exactes et c'est lui qu'on acclame.

\- Tu fais quoi de la fois où tu as acheté 24 tickets à gratter en me jurant que tu deviendrais millionnaire ?

\- Mes divinations sont presque toujours exactes ! »

Camus ricana légèrement en nettoyant les couverts. C'était plus fort que Milo ça, il fallait toujours qu'il soit jaloux pour un rien. Il n'ignorait pas qu'entre le moine et le scorpion, il y avait cette farouche compétition qui avait commencé depuis le jour où Shaka avait posé le pied sur le sol du Sanctuaire. Le scorpion n'avait pas apprécié l'attitude snobinarde comme il disait dont l'Indien se targuait, celui-ci ayant mit le feu au poudre le jour où il déclara avec sérieux que Milo n'était pas digne de s'approcher de sa grandeur. Depuis, c'était la guerre entre eux et chacune de leur rencontre était sulfureuse, surtout pour le scorpion étant donné que le blond restait d'un calme qui ne faisait que plus enrager son ennemi.

« Milo, Shaka et toi vous n'avez pas le même don ni les mêmes responsabilité.

\- Je sais..., bougonna l'homme. Seulement, je pourrais prédire la fin du monde, les gens se moquerai de moi et lui il pourrait dire que des pâtes au beurre deviendraient chef de l'univers, tout le monde serait à genoux. »

Camus soupira et posa les couverts sur la surface en inox. Il savait bien où il voulait en venir, mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? Shaka avait toujours réussi à sortir son épingle du jeu et autant Milo était un devin hors pair mais ses mots avaient aux yeux des autres autant de crédit que ceux d'un fou allié ou un fana d'extraterrestres. Le médium secoua la tête avant de reprendre sa vaisselle.

« Shaka est une institution pour beaucoup, il est extrêmement puissant après tout. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il pourrait repousser une armée de fantôme sans même bouger le petit doigt.

\- Et ça ne t'agace pas toi ?

\- Milo... On a déjà eu cette conversation un millier de fois. Shaka est plus puissant que moi et plus reconnu que toi, point. »

Le scorpion allait répliquer quelque chose mais choisit de se taire. Il sécha les couverts à la place, de son bout de tissue désormais humide. Le verseau était, contrairement à lui, toléré par le Bouddhiste. Il avait même eu vent par Angelo que lui et Aphrodite cherchait à protéger son ami et pour ça, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Milo savait cependant que son meilleur ami était agacé par cette façon dont tous avaient de le couver et il ne doutait pas un instant qu'on leur cachait certaines choses. Il avait peut être cet air d'imbécile heureux accroché au visage, il n'était pas pour autant idiot. Aphrodite était un sorcier puissant mais il avait cette affreuse tendance à omettre de dire ce qu'il jugeait dangereux. Il ne se rendait pas compte que parfois, dissimuler la vérité était bien plus risqué, surtout pour la personne concernée. De plus, si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui méprisait Shaka autant que lui, c'était bien le jardinier. Leur haine l'un de l'autre n'était pas tout à fait née de la même façon mais encore une fois, le moine trouvait Aphrodite de mauvaise compagnie. Alors pourquoi diable confier à son pire ennemi ses pensées les plus sincères ?

Milo jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Camus était un vrai mystère pour les autres, perdu la plupart du temps dans ses pensées. Il sortait son savoir de nul part ce qui donnait cette frustrante impression qu'il était incollable sur tous. Le verseau pouvait parfois passer des heures sans dire le moindre mots et avait avoué plusieurs fois aimer se retrouver seul. Ces derniers temps pourtant, il s'était plaint de la solitude de sa boutique. Milo n'était bien sûr jamais très loin, l'animalerie dans lequel il était employé n'était même pas à 50 mètre du lieu de travail de son ami, pourtant jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit de l'appeler pour passer sa pause déjeuné avec le grec. Même les soirs de semaine où le jeune homme se retrouvait seul, il ne pensait pas un seul instant à dévaler quelques escaliers et venir chez Milo.

Il comprenait, Camus avait besoin de son espace et lui était quelque peu occupé avec tout les horoscopes qu'on lui avait demandé comme chaque mois de janvier. Même si il comprenait, cela ne voulait pas dire cependant qu'il acceptait avec joie que son ami soit ainsi reclus. Il l'avait plusieurs fois ramené dans l'animalerie pour lui montrer des chiots joueurs et d'adorables chatons, dans l'espoir qu'il reparte avec au moins un compagnon pour l'accueillir le soir mais il avait l'habitude de lui répondre qu'il serait stupide pour lui et dangereux d'avoir un animal. Cela attristait beaucoup Milo mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, pourtant il avait toujours l'espoir que l'homme change d'avis, surtout quand il regardait touché un petit Mau Egyptien ou un Angora turc. Il savait qu'il avait toujours aimé les chats.

« Ce sont les derniers. »

Milo regarda les couverts qu'on lui tendait. Il devait parler à Camus, essayer de crever l'abcès mais il ignorait comment s'y prendre. Il se saisit du couteau et de la fourchette puis les frotta en soufflant légèrement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda le verseau.

Son ami se contenta de seulement hocher la tête négativement, sans même décrocher les yeux du métal. Camus haussa un sourcil : il était habitué aux changements d'humeur rapide de son ami mais là, l'ambiance semblait s'être plombé en un quart de seconde. Est-ce les coupelles colorés qui l'avait offensé ou était-il encore en train de penser à Shaka ? Si oui, à ce point là ça deviendrait une obsession. Il l'enleva le bouchon du siphon et commença à nettoyer silencieusement le lavabos. Milo lui parlera quand il en aurait envie, ça ne servait à rien de le presser.

« ... Rendons-nous à présent en France, dans une église monolithe datée du 12ème siècle, renfermant un incroyable cénotaphe. L'endroit, si il n'est pas déclaré comme hanté, fut pourtant le théâtre de nombreux baptême de sang et en son sol accueilli de nombreux morts... »

Camus n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, il n'entendit même pas Milo lui demandait si ça allait alors que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Il tomba par terre comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, son esprit lui échappant totalement ainsi que ça conscience. Le médium sentait ses forces se drainer rapidement, trop rapidement pour qu'il n'ai seulement le temps de fermer les paupières. Il était toujours là mais rien, plus une pensée ne lui traversait la tête, et malgré le bruit qui l'entourait, c'était pour lui le silence total. Enfin presque. On lui parlait, plusieurs voix il le sentait mais n'entendait rien. Il percevait comme un chuchotement brouillé, fantomatique qui lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui parlait dans une langue inconnue. Ce qui était surement le cas.

Milo s'accroupit à côté de son ami maintenant assit contre son meuble de cuisine. Le scorpion lui secoua légèrement l'épaule mais l'homme ne réagit pas. Il passa alors sa main devant ses yeux vitreux mais toujours rien. Génial, se dit-il en soupirant, il l'avait encore perdu.

« Isaac ! Hyoga ! Changez de chaine s'il-vous-plait !

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! » protestèrent-ils en chœur.

Milo se releva et passa un bras autour de la nuque de son ami puis l'autre sous ses genoux avant de le soulever. Tant qu'à partir dans son petit monde, autant l'installer sur quelque chose de plus confortable que du linoléum à moitié trempé par l'eau de vaisselle. Il s'avança dans le salon et rencontra le regard effrayé des deux garçons assis par terre. Isaac se jeta presque sur la télécommande et zappa à toute vitesse.

« Parce que comme vous pouvez le voir, on a totalement pommé Camus et je mettrai ma main à couper que c'est à cause de votre émission. À moins que les fourchettes soient hantées... »

Hyoga s'approcha rapidement de l'adulte, suivit de près par Isaac. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient Camus dans cet état mais c'était toujours très impressionnant. L'homme avait tendance à geler, comme ça, sans aucune raison apparente. Enfin si, techniquement il y en avait une et cela concernait toujours de près ou de loin l'autre monde. Le médium décrochait ainsi, parfois 30 secondes, parfois des heures durant. Quelques fois, il lui arrivaient de parler, de bouger les yeux d'autre fois il restait seulement immobile.

Milo le coucha sur le canapé avant de nouveau passer la main devant les yeux de son ami. Comme il s'en doutait, il n'eut toujours aucune réponse. Il hésita presque à aller chercher un verre d'eau et le verser sur le verseau mais il savait très bien que c'était une mauvaise idée. Comment le savait-il ? Appelons ça l'expérience.

« On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Maintenant Hyoga, commença Milo amèrement, on attend. »

Les lèvres du médium bougèrent légèrement dans un tremblement presque imperceptible, peinant sans le savoir pour parler. Son ami se pencha au dessus de lui, curieux, et tendit l'oreille cependant tout ce qui sortaient des lèvres de Camus étaient plus proches d'halètements étouffés que de mots concret. Bon, d'accord, ça avait le mérite d'être clair : quoi qu'il ai perçu, ça allait l'accaparer pendant un petit bout de temps.

« Ça devient de plus en plus fréquent... », soupira Milo.

A ses côtés, ni Isaac ni Hyoga n'avaient bouger d'un poil. Ils continuaient d'observer l'adulte avec patience et une pointe d'inquiétude qu'ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de dissimuler. Cette expérience n'était en soit pas dangereuse, au contraire ! De toutes les situations dans lequel le verseau se mettait, celle-ci était de loin risqué. Souvent la plus longue, certes, mais il était au moins sur d'en sortir en un seul morceau.

Malgré tout, c'était l'un des facteurs qui inquiétaient ses amis. Camus était bien trop sensible aux énergies du monde des esprits, un simple esprit résiduel sur une photo lui suffisait à découvrir tout un pan de la vie d'un défunt. Ces choses n'étaient que des bribes de sentiments, des émotions qui comme des échos étaient bloqué jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les entendent enfin et pourtant, elles l'affectaient bien trop. Les esprits résiduels s'accrochaient aux lieux, aux objets et plutôt que des échos, Camus les qualifiait de bouteille à la mer, des messages qui voguait dans le temps jusqu'à venir frapper des personnes au hasard. La plupart étaient assez fort pour les ignorer, ce n'était pas son cas malheureusement.

Seulement, si Milo devait faire une schéma dans l'ordre de puissance et de dangerosité, ce genre de « fantôme » étaient tout en bas. Et encore, si il s'écoutait, il ne les conterait même pas comme, étant des restes de sensation mais son ami avait la fâcheuse tendance de se retrouver facilement sous leur emprise. Si il ne peut même pas se défendre contre ça, comme pourrait-il se défendre contre un esprit supérieur ou un démon ?

« Au moins, on a finit de faire la vaisselle... C'est déjà ça. »

Les deux adolescents en face de lui finirent par s'asseoir sur une chaise à proximité, regardant vaguement le documentaire sur les pieuvres qui passait à la télévision. L'appartement semblait soudainement plus vide, plus froid et moins accueillant alors que Camus était toujours figé sur le canapé. Il n'y avait aucune présence, cette petite crise avait seulement casser l'ambiance sereine qui régnait dans les lieux quelques minutes auparavant. Milo prit ses clés dans les mains et se retourna avant de quitter la pièce.

« Je reviens les garçons ! Je vais chercher un truc à mon appart' ! » fit-il en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui.

Ni Isaac ni Hyoga n'eurent le temps de répondre, ils se jetèrent seulement un regard entendu avant de reporter leur attention sur la télé. Camus grognait légèrement dans sa transe, rien de très inquiétant, et puis le scorpion n'habitait que trois étages plus bas, il serait là dans un instant. Le jeune blond laissa son regard fatigué trainer sur l'homme. Que voyait-il ? Il savait que c'était en rapport avec des esprits mais Camus avait toujours refusé de leur dire ce qu'il voyait. Les seuls fois où le médium lui parlait véritablement de ses expériences avec les morts, était les conversations qu'il entretenait avec sa mère, Natassia, décédée alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Hyoga lui en était reconnaissant, Camus n'était pas obligé de faire ça pourtant à chaque anniversaire de sa mort, il allait voir avec lui la tombe de sa maman, bien que son corps n'ai jamais été retrouvé.

« Dis Isaac... » le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts releva la tête vers lui. « Il t'a déjà raconté ce qu'il voyait ?

\- Pour la centième fois Hyoga, non. Il ne m'a jamais raconté. Arrête de me demander ça chaque fois qu'il fait une crise. »

Le blond détourna la tête, quelque peu énervé. Il savait bien que Camus ne disait rien non plus à Isaac, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui demander à chaque fois, comme pour se rassurer. De quoi ? Il l'ignorait, mais il se sentait mieux chaque fois que son meilleur ami lui confirmait qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui. La porte claqua soudainement, faisant sursauter les deux garçons.

« Me revoilà ! chantonna Milo, les mains remplis d'un dossier qu'il brandissait avec fierté.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Ça mon cher Isaac, c'est ce qui arrondie mes fins de mois ! »

Voyant le regard perdu des adolescents face à lui, le scorpion ajouta en soupirant :

« Les horoscopes annuels qu'on m'a commandé bande d'inculte. »

Il alla de nouveau s'asseoir par terre, contre le canapé et posa ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. D'un geste vif, l'homme aux cheveux violacé sorti un stylo à bille qu'il déboucha du pouce, sans même faire attention où le bouchon se projeta. Isaac haussa un sourcil ça expliquait donc la quantité incroyable de bouchons de stylo retrouvé sous le canapé. Et dire qu'il s'était fait disputé un millier de fois à cause de ça...

« Vu sa pose j'en déduis qu'il est toujours absent.

\- Oui. »

Milo releva les yeux de ses nombreux papiers et regarda Hyoga.

« Il n'a rien dit non plus ?

\- Non, il a juste un peu grogné mais rien d'autre. »

Le scorpion hocha juste seulement la tête. Ça promettait d'être long. Quoi qu'il ai réussit à percevoir, ça allait encore l'accaparé un petit bout de temps. Et puis, les garçons avaient l'air fatigués, malgré tout les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour rester totalement éveillés. Milo remplie doucement la grille qu'il tenait, prenant bien le temps de lire les chiffres inscrits. Quel dommage, eux qui n'avaient pas vue le verseau depuis presque deux semaines...

« Comment vont vos études ?

\- J'ai eu la meilleure note en japonais !

\- Oui oui, on sait..., grommela le jeune homme à la chevelure verte.

\- Oh allez Isaac, t'es juste jaloux !

\- Moi au moins j'ai pas faillit m'évanouir au bout du 3ème de terrain ! »

Milo sourit doucement alors que le duo de jeunes verseaux se battaient comme des chiffonniers. Ça faisait longtemps tiens ! Juste avant de manger pour une histoire de fourchettes retournées ou non, pendant le repas parce que l'un avait prit la serviette de l'autre et maintenant pour des résultats... Mais qu'est-ce que ça allait être plus tard, quand l'un montrerai des prédispositions que ne posséderai pas l'autre. Le scorpion jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami pour eux, ça n'avait rien changé mais qu'en serait-il de ces gentils idiots qui passaient leur temps à se crier dessus ?

Il étala deux trois feuilles par terre, étudiant les résultats avant de les reporter sur un petit carnet noir. Peut être que rien n'allait changer, peut être que les deux garçons resteraient toujours amis cependant... de ce qu'il avait entraperçu du futur, quelques choses les marqueraient, l'un autant que l'autre. Milo devait avouer que cela m'attristait mais tout le monde change et malgré la proximité qu'on entretient avec quelqu'un, on peut se réveiller un matin en se rendant compte que cette personne n'est plus qu'un étranger. Il connaissait ce sentiment, il ne le souhaitait à personne.

« Isaac... Hyoga... »

Ils tournèrent leur regard vers lui, abandonnant soudainement leur petite guerre. Même si le scorpion continuait d'observer ses fiches et malgré ses cheveux cachant une partie de son visage, quelque chose semblait le peiner. Camus leur avait souvent dit que Milo changeait rapidement d'humeur, qu'il vivait chacune de ses émotions avec passion et que c'était l'une des choses qu'il admirait chez son meilleur ami, cette capacité à être si vivant.

« Il serait peut être temps d'aller se coucher, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Isaac allait protester : il n'était que 22h30 et pour un samedi soir ce n'était pas humain de se coucher aussi tôt. Seulement, Hyoga l'en empêcha, tirant sur l'épaule de son ami par l'épaule. Ils pourraient toujours veiller dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient au lieu d'embêter Milo avec leurs disputes incessantes.

« Bonne nuit Milo.

\- Bonne nuit Hyoga.

\- On te confie Camus hein !

\- Ne t'en fais pas Isaac, répondit le scorpion en souriant légèrement. Si il ne se réveille pas j'appelle Aphrodite à la rescousse ! »

Le jeune garçon pouffa de rire ce n'était pas humain de faire appelle au sorcier pour réveiller qui que ce soit, il y avait eu le droit une fois et depuis, Isaac se réveillait toujours à l'heure. Plutôt passer sa nuit dans un château hanté que ça... Il pariait même que le jardinier était capable de réveiller les morts !

Sans un mot de plus, les deux compères quittèrent la pièce, rejoignant le calme de leur chambre. Milo poussa un léger soupire, enlevant un instant ses lunettes. Sur l'écran de la télévision, un petit poulpe ocellé se cachait dans un petit coquillage, elle qui pourtant pour terrasser de son venin un humain. Parfois avoir toutes les cartes en mains ne suffisait pas, parfois on manquait seulement d'assurance pour avancer. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son meilleur ami.

« Oui... Je dois appeler Aphrodite... »

Milo était quelqu'un de vivant et de passionné, il se jetait à corps perdu dans le danger et malgré cette folle témérité dont il pouvait faire preuve, il refusait toujours de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'en avait pas la force ni le courage.

* * *

Le néant était étrange. Une couche de brume noirâtre au dessus d'une autre et encore une autre et ainsi de suite. Ça n'avait ni commencement ni fin, ni sol ni ciel. Ce que c'était exactement, il l'ignorait, l'endroit ne semblait pas être une entité en elle-même mais plus une prison. C'était juste un vaste rien, vaporeux mais bizarrement épais et étouffant, à l'image d'une toile d'araignée où venait s'y engluer divers esprits. A moins que ce ne soit que lui qui percevait le lieu ainsi.

On ne pouvait y voir à travers, que ce soit les autres âmes ou même ses propres membres, seule la lumière d'une faille pouvait éclairer une part des êtres qui habitaient ce lieu. Ici, ils perdaient peu à peu leurs sens alors chaque fois que leur espace était déchiré et qu'ils pouvaient ne serai-ce qu'un seul instant voir, ils s'y précipitaient. La lueur qui en ressortait était attirante pour n'importe quel esprit, à tel point qu'ils en oubliaient tout pour se plonger dans l'autre monde, un monde qui leur était normalement défendu.

Il pardonnait à ces faibles êtres de toujours venir s'agglutiner autour de la première fissure trouvée : ils étaient comme des moucherons autours de la flamme d'une bougie. Après tout, ils n'étaient pour la plupart que des fantômes humains, ceux qui erraient sans but et sans le moindre souvenir. Il doutait grandement qu'ils soient seulement pourvu d'une conscience propre. Ce monde était ennuyeux, ce n'était pas en leur compagnie qu'il trouvait grand divertissement.

Une douleur sourde envahit soudainement ses pensées, toujours légèrement étonné qu'il puisse ressentir la moindre douleur physique... Il essaya en vain de chasser cette brûlure qui le corrompait. Oh non, ça ne le détournerai pas de son but, pas aujourd'hui. Il avait encore beaucoup à faire, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. C'était affreux, inhumain ce qu'on lui infligeait mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'y plier.

Il laissa son esprit s'étendre, tout doucement en premier temps. Du bout de sa conscience, il tâtonna d'abord l'obscurité avant de l'envahir telle une nuée ardente qui dévalait les pans d'un volcan. Il avança progressivement, écumant la brume sans le moindre bruit. Il sentait les esprits le fuir, ces êtres si simplets avaient au moins toujours assez d'instinct pour éviter le danger, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas leur faire grand mal. Il en approchait, il la sentait, une faille non loin. Certes, lui n'était pas particulièrement attiré par la lumière mais ce qu'abritait l'autre monde pouvait calmer un temps soit peu sa douleur.

Il avait apprit à ne faire qu'un avec l'obscurité, à se l'approprier au fil du temps et s'en servir avec une aisance surprenante. Oh bien sur ce ne fut pas facile, au début il n'arrivait qu'à envahir la brume et chaque fois qu'il s'était étendu dans cette masse qu'il nommait néant la souffrance qu'il ressentait fut atroce. Elle remontait du plus profond de lui pour converger en un seul point qu'il situait comme étant son coeur. Cette torture l'avait déchiré à mesure qu'il laissa son être se lier aux ténèbres, elle l'avait brûlé avant de ne laisser en lui qu'une sombre amertume et le fantôme d'un goût âcre.

À présent, il pouvait plier cette étrange matière à son bon grès, créer du rien des scènes et des objets qui demeuraient jusqu'à récemment des souvenirs effacés. Il pouvait avec aisance se façonner dans ce endroit nébuleux un monde à lui où il arrivait à se mouvoir librement, évoluer sans la moindre retenu cependant, tout ceci ne serait et ne resterai qu'une simple illusion. Il ne voulait pas vivre un mensonge, pas pour que cette réalité lui soit rappeler soudainement. Ainsi le néant, pourtant sous son plus parfait contrôle, demeurait cette masse noire brumeuse et ennuyeuse.

Enfin il l'effleura, l'une des brèches qu'il cherchait tant. Il s'y transposa, traversant dans ce qui pourrait être un souffle l'espace qui l'en séparait. Très vite, il vit se dessiner entre les rebords irréguliers une peinture lumineuse qu'était un creux de verdure de l'autre monde. Il approcha une main qu'il ne put voir que grâce à la lumière qui s'échappait du monde des humains son poignet semblait mangé par l'ombre alors que ses doigts blancs s'avancèrent lentement. Doucement, d'un geste souple et rapide, il troubla l'image face à lui pour en faire apparaître une autre, bien plus sombre. De nouveau, sa main sembla disparaître dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairée par une lueur bleuâtre diffuse et faible.

Les failles donnaient sur un pan aléatoire de l'autre monde, cependant ce pan n'était que spatial et non temporel. Il était impossible de retourner dans le passé, même si le temps s'écoulait d'une étrange façon en ces lieux, il ne revenait cependant jamais en arrière. Ce qui n'était plus, n'était plus. C'était pour l'une de ses raisons qu'il passait tant de temps à observer l'humain, pour être sur de ne pas le perdre.

L'homme était d'ailleurs présentement coucher, ses yeux ouverts et son visage figé dans une expression vide. Oh, donc il était encore sous l'emprises de tiers esprits. Ces spectres étaient agaçants au possible, déversant sur qui bon pouvait l'entendre la tristesse infinie de leur vie et des choses horribles vécues. Jamais ils ne laissaient l'humain en paix, drainant son énergie et il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il n'en croise. L'entité fronça légèrement les sourcils : il était définitivement heureux qu'un de ces esprits ne soit ici dans le néant, il n'aurai pas la patience de supporter leur élucubrations. Comment l'humain faisait-il pour ne pas faire une crise de nerf ? N'importe qui à sa place serait à bout après ça, mais pas lui. Lui il finissait seulement par se réveiller comme si de rien était et reprenait ce qu'il faisait avant que la hantise ne survienne. Et si seulement il ne s'agissait que de ces sangsues... Mais non, le médium attirait tout un panel d'esprits qui parfois à défaut d'être seulement embêtant étaient particulièrement dangereux.

La douleur diffuse l'assaillait toujours mais il avait au moins quelque chose pour ce concentrer et l'oublier un tant soit peu. Ils étaient cinq cette fois, penchés au dessus de Camus et murmurant sans cesse des paroles que même lui peinait à comprendre. Ils portaient tous ces vieilles capes à capuches d'un brun délavé, ce genre de tenue qui, à défaut de faire penser à un moine rappelait ce genre d'être sectaires qui de tout temps ne furent jamais de bon augure. Et en plus il avait attirés des membres d'un culte obscure ! Ça l'énervait, ces spectres qui sans cesse agressaient pratiquement l'humain sans aucun répit. L'homme avait un certain potentiel, ce n'était pas pour qu'il soit gâché par leur futilité.

Si seulement il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'un instant passer dans l'autre monde, il pourrait débarrasser l'humain de ces vermines qui n'avaient que ça à faire, cependant il était toujours bloqué ici. Plus pour longtemps certes, mais pour l'instant il n'avait aucun moyen de traverser les barrières qui les séparaient. L'humain devrait protéger son lieu de vie, comme il l'avait fait avec sa boutique. Il pouvait plus facilement l'observer sans les murs spirituels qu'il dressait mais si c'était pour le voir immobile sur un canapé sans avoir la moindre information qui pouvait lui être utile... C'était aussi intéressant que les esprits du néant errer sans but.

Il sentit la douleur s'intensifier légèrement et observa avec d'autant plus d'attention l'humain. Camus bougeait très légèrement les lèvres, ça en était presque imperceptible. Cette expérience, il le savait, n'avait rien de très agréable pour l'humain. Il se concentra, ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait ce supplice qui lui était infligé. C'est vrai, il ne pouvait pas traverser le néant mais ce genre de spectres étaient particulièrement faible, une simple attache dans l'autre monde lui suffisait pour les faires disparaitre. Il sentie sa propres énergie le traverser, malheureusement c'était une petite dose mais elle devrait être suffisante. Il approcha la main de la brèche qui faiblit un instant alors qu'il essayait de la faire tenir. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle disparaitrait une fois que cette puissance l'aurait traversé. Il n'observerai pas l'humain cette nuit, ce n'est pas bien grave : la douleur l'emporterai d'un instant à l'autre de toute manière.

Le néant était un endroit bien étrange, un lieu où confiné contre son propre grès, il ne pouvait s'en échapper. Cependant, par il ne sait quelle force, il pouvait toujours contrôler un tant soit peu l'autre monde.

* * *

Camus se releva soudainement, prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Il ne vit pas à ses côtés Milo violemment sursauté alors que, portant une main sur son torse, il inspirait puis expirait désespérément. Son cœur battait bien trop vite pour quelqu'un qui était seulement resté allongé sur un canapé mais ce réveille fut de loin l'un des moins agréables.

« Camus ? Ça va ? »

Le scorpion s'approcha de son ami, l'aidant à s'asseoir correctement pour qu'il puisse plus facilement reprendre son calme. À cet instant, si le médium n'avait été trop occupé à essayer d'avoir un rythme cardiaque dans la moyenne, il aurait volontiers souligné à son meilleur ami la stupidité de sa question. Non parce qu'il est bien connu qu'un homme levant à bout de souffle et dans un état semblable à la panique était un homme qui allait parfaitement bien.

Progressivement, il prit de plus longue bouffé d'air et relâcha lentement sa respiration, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle. L'agacement qu'il portait pour son meilleur ami quelques secondes auparavant s'évaporait à chaque expiration et bien que sa tête lui fasse atrocement mal, il pouvait enfin penser avec un minimum de cohérence. Ce genre de réveille, il en avait rarement l'habitude. En le voyant avoir de nouveau un peu de possession de lui même, Milo se releva.

« Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

\- Une aspirine aussi s'il te plait. »

Le voyant lui jeta un regard tracassé avant de passer derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. Camus déplaça sa main jusqu'à son front où son sang semblait pulser sous ses doigts. Il avait tellement mal, il avait cette désagréable impression qu'il avait été frappé à plusieurs reprises au fer rouge. Bien qu'il ne sache pas réellement ce que cela faisait, c'était juste ainsi qu'il se l'imaginait. Il ferma les yeux et les frotta de ses paumes, priant silencieusement pour que la douleur disparaisse. Le médium pouvait entendre son meilleur ami jurer alors qu'il cherchait ardemment les médicaments. Camus lui souhaitait mentalement bonne chance, il avait pour habitude de les ranger dans des endroits inaccessibles ou où les garçons n'irait pas chercher.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé : il se souvenait d'être en train de finir de laver la vaisselle avec Milo et ce dernier c'était mis à bouder pour dieu sait quelle raison. Les garçons étaient en train de regarder la télé... Une émission sur le paranormal si sa mémoire était juste... Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de paranormal dans leur vie. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait fait plonger dans une transe, des esprits résiduels sans aucuns doutes... Puis tout devint flou. Le problème de ce genre de crise, c'est qu'il en avait des souvenirs mais ils étaient confus, étranges et même inquiétants. En général, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voyait ou entendait pendant les crises, après s'être réveillé, il était d'autant plus perdu.

Milo revint avec un verre d'eau dans une main, une aspirine dans l'autre. Il plissa légèrement le nez quand un forte odeur le frappa.

« Merci.

\- De rien, répondit son ami.

\- Je suis resté inerte combien de temps ? » demanda la médium en avalant rapidement le comprimé.

Milo regarda sa montre et calcula rapidement dans sa tête. Il était tombé sur le sol de la cuisine vers 22h10, il était présentement 01h37...

« Plus de 3h, c'est pas ton record mais c'est quand même pas mal. »

Camus finit son verre d'eau qu'il posa sur la table basse. Il aperçue à ses pieds des tas de papiers éparpillés, certain représentant des cartes du ciel, d'autre remplie de grilles. Il s'en saisit d'une qu'il lut rapidement, couverte d'un charabia sur la position des astres. Le voyant avait de quoi s'occuper pendant que lui était mentalement indisponible. Il poussa un long soupire.

« Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé à ce que je vois...

\- Non pas vraiment, mais je vais pas m'en plaindre ! Ce genre de truc me permet toujours d'avoir un peu plus d'argent de côté. »

Le médium reposa la feuille et jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce. La télévision était toujours allumée, présentement sur une chaine éducative où passait un obscure film d'auteur, peut être d'art et d'essai. Il n'était pas trop sûr. Il remit une main sur son front.

« Isaac et Hyoga ?

\- Je les ai envoyé dormir depuis un petit bout de temps !, répondit fièrement le scorpion.

\- Et ils n'ont pas bronchés ?

\- Nope !

-... Tu devrais venir plus régulièrement les coucher, avec moi c'est une vrai guerre. J'ai l'impression de m'occuper de gosses parfois. »

Milo pouffa légèrement de rire : il avait plusieurs fois assisté aux deux ados suppliant Camus de les laisser finir leur émission. Malheureusement, le verseau était intransigeant : quand c'était non, c'était non. C'était seulement dans ces moments qu'Isaac et Hyoga ne portaient le médium dans leur cœur.

« Alors..., fit le voyant en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Qu'as-tu vue ?

\- J'en sais rien... C'était bizarre... »

Camus regard les feuilles par terre, sans aucune vie dans ses yeux. Ce qu'il avait vue ? Il se souvenait du début à présent mais se creusait encore la tête pour s rappeler la fin. Il y avait des voix, beaucoup de voix et une odeur de poussière d'os. Il sait aussi qu'il y avait des hommes mais... Son mal de crâne qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter l'empêchait de se concentrer. Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal de toute manière ? Il se frotta les tempes et se décida au moins à lui dire le peu dont il se souvenait :

« Au début, j'était juste couché sur le canapé et puis je ne sais pas. Mon esprit a du totalement m'échapper où j'ai du être plongé dans une illusion, je ne sais pas trop. J'était couché sur un sol lisse de calcaire, il y avait des hommes au dessus de moi, semblable à des sortes de moine...

\- Des sortes de moine ?, demanda perplexe le scorpion.

\- Oui ! Tu sais, avec une cape à capuche en jute, elles étaient rabattus sur leur visage, fit Camus en mimant une capuche que l'on rabat sur soi. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de prier dans une autre langue, surement du latin mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir un mot de ce qu'ils disaient : ils parlaient tous en même temps. Puis il y avait l'un d'entre eux qui se tenait devant... un cénotaphe je pense.

\- Attends ! Attends !, Milo l'arrêta rapidement. C'est quoi déjà un cénotaphe ? C'est comme un tombeau ou ? »

Il vit Camus relever un sourcil avec cette expression blasé qu'il prenait toujours lorsque que Milo disait une bêtise plus grosse que lui. Le verseau lui avait expliqué une centaine de fois ce qu'était un cénotaphe, mais non. Ça ne voulait pas rentrer ! Ce n'est pas comme ci ça pouvait être dangereux en plus.

« Un cénotaphe, Milo, commença Camus agacé, est un monument ne comprenant aucune dépouille et dont la forme rappelle celle d'un tombeau. Si il ne contient pas de corps, son but premier est de garder la mémoire de une ou plusieurs personnes. Cependant, et écoute bien car c'est là que ça devient important pour nous, comme je te l'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois : outre de servir de lieu de commémoration, certain cénotaphe renferme l'âme d'être plus ou moins puissant. Et par plus ou moins puissant je veux dire que ces monuments servent parfois de prison pour les démons. Enregistré cette fois ?

\- Ok, je te jure de ne pas m'approcher de près ou de loin d'un de ces trucs.

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, soupira le médium. Et pour la survie de l'humanité je t'en pris, oui ne t'en approche pas : tu serais capable de libérer une entité de l'antiquité. »

Milo bouda légèrement, mais légèrement seulement car il savait très bien qu'avec sa capacité à se trouver des ennuies, son meilleur ami était loin d'avoir tort. Si il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de libérer par inadvertance un truc pas cool, c'était bien lui !

« Donc... Reprenons, fit Camus en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Cet homme devant le cénotaphe avait entre ses mains une glaive ensanglantée, il ne disait rien, il se contentait d'observer. Avant que tu me demande, non il n'avait pas l'air d'un fou furieux ou d'un dangereux démon assoiffé de sang. »

Le scorpion fit cette fois une moue déçu : pourquoi son meilleur ami pouvait lire aussi facilement en lui ? Il attendit patiemment la suite du récit, désirant savoir qui était cet inconnu mais Camus ne dit plus un mot. Milo fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Et puis ?

\- Et puis rien, soupira le médium. Je ne m'en souviens pas. C'est déjà un miracle que je puisse me rappeler tout ça ! »

Le grec s'affala légèrement sur lui même, les bras reposant sur ses genoux. À la télévision, le générique de fin défilait lentement alors qu'une musique aux accents dramatiques donnait à leur conversation un aspect presque cliché.

« Entre ça et les ombres de lundi dernier... On peut dire que tu les enchainent en ce moment !

\- Ne me parle plus jamais de ces trucs. »

Le scorpion sourit légèrement quand il vit son meilleur ami frissonner avant de froncer les sourcils. Urk, les ombres ! Ils les avaient presque oubliés ! Ces silhouettes noirs et parfaitement définies avec deux points lumineux à la place des yeux. Ces choses étaient terrifiante au possible et contrairement aux esprits résiduels, ils étaient loin d'être inoffensifs. Lui les appelés les traqueurs, car à l'image d'un prédateur, ses esprits cherchait sans cesse leur proie et une fois qu'ils l'attrapaient... Eh bien... Autant dire qu'on retrouvait seulement les corps dans les bois, un regard terrifié qui glacerait le sang de n'importe qui. Bien heureusement, ils n'étaient que très peu et pouvaient être facilement conjuré pour n'importe qui en sachant un minimum sur les êtres de l'autre monde. À côté les spectres résiduels des membres d'une sectes étaient des enfants de chœurs.

« Tu sais Milo, crois-le ou non mais cette église que j'ai vue, je la connais.

\- Vraiment ? », demanda son ami avec un certain étonnement.

Camus hocha la tête alors qu'il se leva et alla dans sa kitchenette américaine. Il se saisit rapidement d'une boite de café en poudre et en versa dans le filtre de la cafetière.

« Oui, fit-il. J'ai déjà du te le dire une centaine de fois mais, mes parents étaient très religieux. Il passait leur temps à me trainer d'église en église et je me souviens y être allé. J'avais... 5 ans je crois. Bien sur, ce ne sont pas des souvenirs très clair mais je peux te jurer que cet endroit me terrifier. »

Milo s'approcha sans un bruit, posant ses bras sur le comptoir et écoutant avec attention ce que le verseau lui racontait. Camus parlait rarement de son enfance, entre autre parce qu'il n'en avait pratiquement aucun souvenir. Son ami releva la tête de son instrument de cuisine et s'exclama :

« Misère tu aurais du voir cet endroit ! Ils y exposaient des crânes sans aucune impunité ! Et ce cénotaphe... En plus, cette église fut pendant longtemps un véritable tombeau qui s'étalait sur plusieurs couche. Je ne veux même pas imaginer le nombre de cadavre qu'il y avait dans cet endroit ! Et tu veux savoir le pire ? »

Le voyant hocha la tête positivement alors que le médium agitait dans tout les sens la petit cuillère blanche qui servait à doser le café. Rapidement, il la fourra dans le pot avant de le ranger sur une étagère.

« Il y avait cette satané crypte où le culte de Mithras fut pratiqué ! C'était affreux ! Pour mes parents, c'était une simple paroi recouverte de mousse et moi, du haut de mes 5 ans tout ce que j'y voyais c'était ce sang qui dégoulinait sur les murs !

\- J'ai l'impression que tu ne portes pas cet endroit dans ton cœur. », souffla Milo légèrement amusé de voir son meilleur ami perdre son sang froid.

Camus versa rapidement de l'eau dans la machine et referma le clapé dans un bruit sec. À cet instant, il se moquait franchement que la caféine l'empêcherait de fermer l'œil, quitte à ce que ce soit ça ou son insomnie de toute manière.

« Je hais cet endroit Milo, tu n'en as même pas idée à quel point, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je crois que je m'en doute un peu. »

Le médium poussa un long soupire et mis en marche la machine alors que Milo l'observait silencieusement. Il mettait sa main à couper que le verseau allait manger de la glace dans très peu de temps. Ou tout autre truc sucré d'ailleurs, Camus avait toujours adoré le sucré.

« Je suis sur que ces hommes que j'ai vue étaient des partisans du culte de Mithras. »

Bingo se dit le scorpion en le voyant ouvrir le compartiment congélateur de son réfrigérateur et en ressortir une crème glacée sirop d'érable et noix de pécan. Le café devrait être prêt dans une dizaine de minute, il y en aurait suffisamment pour tenir toute la nuit. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse son ami passé le reste de la nuit seul avec ces obscures films d'auteurs qui passaient sans cesse !

« Tu en veux au caramel ? »

Camus accompagna sa question d'un pot goût caramel et chocolat qui fit briller instantanément les yeux de Milo. Si on le prenait par les sentiments ! Il hocha de la tête et s'avança rapidement, s'occupant de prendre les cuillères. Puis les deux hommes reprirent place sur le canapé, zappant de chaine en chaine en espérant finir par tomber sur quelque chose d'un minimum intéressant.

« Tu ne trouve pas ça étrange quand même ?

\- Hm ? »

Le verseau continuait de tranquillement zapper, passant d'un clip aux couleurs criardes où des jeunes femmes à peine vêtues se déhanchaient à une chaine d'information qui diffusait en permanence d'obscures nouvelles tel qu'un homme retrouvé mort au bord d'une forêt. Tiens... Les traqueurs avaient mit la main sur une proie on dirait.

« Le culte de Mithras et tout ça. »

Milo le regarda quelques instant, cherchant où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir. Il retira sa cuillère de sa bouche rapidement, toujours incertain de ce qu'il devait dire.

« Uh... Oui ?

\- Pourquoi n'avons-nous pratiquement aucune trace des cultes celtiques, romains ou même grec ? Je veux dire, les celtes c'est logique : leurs traditions et croyances n'étaient transmises qu'à l'oral mais quand est-il des grecs et des romains ? On a retrouvé nombre d'écrit mais à peine la trace de dieux auxquels ils croyaient. »

Le scorpion y réfléchit un instant et se rendit compte que oui, tout ceci était bizarre. Étant lui même grec, il ignorait tout des cultes de Grèce Antique. Il y avait pourtant nombre de temple sur leur territoire, ce qui affirmait sans aucuns doute que oui, le peuple qui vivaient il y a des milliers d'années avaient des dieux ou au moins des croyances.

« J'en sais rien... Tu penses qu'une guerre ou un peuple les précédents aurait tout détruit ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Comme l'aurait fait les chrétiens avec les celtes ? C'est possible... Mais ça reste tout de même étrange... »

Milo n'ajouta rien, son regard se perdant sur ses fiches toujours étalée à terre. C'est vrai que pas la moindre légende n'était parvenu jusqu'à leur jours, pourtant tant d'autre coutume remontant à l'Antiquité avaient traversé les âges. Certaines pensées philosophique, des règles mathématiques et même leur système démocratique étaient connus. Les constellations dans le ciel demeuraient les leur et pourtant même Milo qui les connaissaient par cœur ignorait pourquoi un scorpion ou ce qu'était diable un verseau.

« Je devrai vraiment ranger mes feuilles, constata-t-il pour lui même.

\- Oui, ce serait pas mal, avant qu'on marche dessus ou que tu ne les repeignent de ta glace. »

Camus se leva tranquillement quand le bip aiguë de sa machine à café se fit entendre alors que Milo ramassait rapidement ce qui constituait une source de revenu potentielle pour lui. Ce soir, c'était nuit blanche, loin de ses histoires d'églises et de traqueurs. Loin de ces réveilles en sursaut.

« C'était comme si on m'en avait tiré de force..., chuchota le médium en versant sa boisson dans des tasses.

\- T'as dis quelques chose ?

\- Hm ? Non, rien. Cherche pas. »

Le scorpion jeta un coup d'œil à son ami mais n'ajouta rien. Rapidement, sans que le médium ne puisse le voir, il sortit son portable et tapa un message rapide. Il était temps de faire preuve de courage

* * *

« Alors mon petit scorpion, tu as besoin de mes services ? »

Milo releva la tête de son chocolat, accueilli par le sourire suffisant et les yeux bleus perçant d'un certain jardinier bien connu de tous. Ce fut au tour du dit scorpion de prendre un air arrogant.

« Oui s'il-te-plait, j'aimerai connaître l'adresse de ton esthéticienne, elle fait des merveilles à ce que je vois. »

Il entendit Aphrodite reniflé, faussement vexé avant que ce dernier ne s'assoit gracieusement devant lui, son manteau beige toujours fermement autour de lui. Il venait de Suède et la fraicheur d'un hiver grec le faisait frissonner... Ce n'était même plus être frileux à ce point là ! L'homme fit un signe rapide à un serveur avant de reporter son attention sur le voyant.

« Trêve de plaisanterie, pourquoi me demander de l'aide à 2h du matin ? J'aurai bien était tenté par une option mais sachant que tu n'a d'yeux pour l'ainé des gémeaux j'ai rayé cette idée de ma tête..., la réflexion fit pouffer de rire le scorpion.

\- Tu as bien fais.

\- Je ne sais pas comment le prendre., répondit-il pince sans rire, le regard rivé sur la carte.

\- Oh allez Aphrodite ! Et puis, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! »

Avant même que Milo n'ai le temps de sortir l'horoscope de son sac, le serveur vint prendre la commande d'Aphrodite, laissant largement le temps au scorpion de retrouvé ses satanées feuilles. Note à lui même, écouter Aiolia, Saga et Camus chaque fois qu'ils lui disaient de faire un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires. Il réussit enfin à mettre la main sur les documents alors que le serveur les quitta poliment.

« Misère..., soupira Aphrodite en posant son menton dans un main. Tu aurais au moins put choisir un endroit avec des serveurs mignons.

\- C'est noté pour la prochaine fois. Tiens !, il tendit deux enveloppes à l'homme. Et prends ceux-là aussi, c'est pour Angelo mais je ne le verrait pas avant un bout de temps. »

Il vit le sorcier hausser un sourcil, perplexe et se dit à cet instant pile qu'il venait peut être de faire une erreur en lui donnant ses feuilles là.

« Depuis quand Angelo s'intéresse à l'horoscope? »

Milo baissa les yeux, ce faisant tout petit. Il commença à touiller nerveusement sa petite cuillère dans sa boisson déjà bien entamée. Il n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas envie de répondre à cette question mais son attitude fit comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

« Oh... C'est pour elle n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'y a pas à dire, Aphrodite était terrifiant quand sa voix devenait aussi glacial et profonde. Le scorpion osa à peine relever les yeux, il savait bien que le visage de son ami devait être fermé et pour cause.

« Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. », soupira le jardinier.

Il recula dans sa chaise, laissant sa tête reposer contre le mur rouge derrière lui. Génial, il ne pouvait pas mieux commencer la journée qu'avec un sympathique petit rappelle que celui de son meilleur ami et de sa romance futile.

« Elle est poisson, elle est fleuriste, elle est bien moins jolie que moi... Dis moi au moins qu'elle a un avenir nul.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, tu es le meilleur des poissons et des fleuristes qui existent ! »

Le sorcier se redressa et croisa les bras en gonflant ses joues. Encore heureux oui ! Il pouvait aisément se débarrasser de cette jeune demoiselle qui faisait tourner la tête de son ami, mais pour gagner quoi ? La haine viscérale d'Angelo ou le retrouver en petit morceaux car 'l'amour de sa vie' aurait soudainement disparu ? Et puis au fond, c'était une brave fille, Aphrodite l'aurait adoré si elle n'avait pas accaparé l'homme qu'il aimait. Il poussa un nouveau soupire.

« Et puis pourquoi tu pactise avec l'ennemi de toute manière ? »

Le serveur arriva, déposant le tête à la menthe fumant du jardinier. Le remerciant d'une douce voix et d'un faux sourire qui paraissait si vrai, l'homme se retira de nouveau après avoir déposé l'addition. Aphrodite se saisit alors de la théière et versa son thé en faisant bien attention de ne pas en mettre sur la petite table de fer forgée verte.

« D'après ce que j'ai put entendre, je ne suis pas le seule à pactiser avec l'ennemi. », fit Milo en regardant son chocolat.

Le jardinier mit un sucre dans sa tasse, et commença à touiller. Comme il s'en doutait, il s'était passé quelque chose hier soir.

« Shaka et moi avons enterrés la hache de guerre. En quelques sorte.

\- Ah ? Il t'a enfin pardonné la fois où tu lui a fais une petite coupe de cheveux en plein milieu de la nuit ?

\- Franchement, pouffa Aphrodite en soufflant sur son thé, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'avait pas aimé ! C'était du grand art ! »

Milo s'autorisa un sourire sarcastique. Il se souvenait très bien de ce matin où tout l'orphelinat fut réveiller en sursaut par les cries du petit bouddhiste qui avait perdu plusieurs longueur de cheveux. C'est dommage, ce carré asymétrique spécial Aphrodite lui allait pourtant à ravir. C'était pour l'une de ces raisons qu'il adorait le poisson.

« Et puis... J'avais mes raisons.

\- Ces raisons ne concerneraient-elles pas Camus de près ou de loin.

\- Pour un voyant Milo, tu es très perspicace. » fit le sorcier d'un ton moqueur.

Le scorpion, malgré toute l'amitié qui les liaient, pria quelques secondes pour que le poisson se brûle la langue. Il décida de cependant ignorer la réflexion, Aphrodite avait toujours eu un humour sulfureux et légèrement vexant.

« Tu ne vas pas m'en dire plus n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. », répondit simplement le jardinier.

Le scorpion ne comprenait pas son obstination à ne jamais vouloir les mettre dans la confidence. Certes, il cherchait toujours à protéger ses amis mais il faudrait vraiment qu'il commence à comprendre que leur cacher des choses est de loin l'une des plus mauvaise façon de les garder en sécurité. Et puis c'était tellement frustrant à la fin ! Milo mit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira d'exaspération.

« Aphrodite mon meilleur ami à fait une crise hier et n'a pas bougé pendant trois bonnes heures. Dis moi ce que Shaka t'a dit.

\- Trois heures ?, le jardinier souffla sur son thé et prit une gorgée. Un peu plus long que sa moyenne mais rien qui ne vaille la peine de s'inquiéter. Il fait des transes toutes les semaines.

\- Il s'est réveillé en suffocant. Il a mit plus de dix minutes à reprendre son souffle ! »

Le poisson détourna seulement le regard, essayant de faire comprendre à sa façon que la discussion était close. Cependant, ce n'était pas de l'avis de Milo pour qui elle venait seulement de commencer. Énervé par l'attitude de son ami, il s'enfonça dans sa chaise et lui lança un regard noir.

« Aphrodite dis moi.

\- Non.

\- Aphrodite..., fit-il d'une voix dangereuse.

\- Je t'en pris mon choux tu es la dernière personne qui me fasse peur. »

Ce qui avait commencé par une rencontre amicale était rapidement en train de tourner au vinaigre et voyant l'air fermé du poisson, Milo finit par s'énerver. Camus était son meilleur ami, ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté depuis leur rencontre et si il y avait bien une personne qui avait le droit de savoir, c'était lui.

« Écoute moi bien, Camus m'a dit que Shaka lui avait interdit de s'occuper la moindre affaire concernant des esprits de près ou de loin. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais aussi bien que vous qu'il va lui arriver un pépin !

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de l'empêcher de commettre des erreurs au lieu de le faire foncer tête baisser dans les problèmes ? », protesta soudainement Aphrodite.

Le café était soudainement bien silencieux alors que tous les yeux étaient à présent rivés sur eux. Génial ! Maintenant tout le monde les observaient avec ce regard gênant, exactement ce que Milo voulait éviter. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Parce que ce que vous n'avez pas l'air de saisir c'est que Camus est la putain d'incarnation de l'esprit contradiction. Plus vous lui interdirez, plus il sera tenté de le faire et à moins que tu l'ai oublié, il n'en a rien à cirer de sa vie. »

Aphrodite ne dit pas un mot, reprenant simplement une gorgée de son thé. Milo avait loin d'avoir tort, ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de l'aider. Pourtant, si il avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait déclencher, le médium n'hésiterai pas à accomplir ce qu'ils cherchaient tous ardemment à éviter.

« Et puis crois moi, je suis le premier à savoir que l'on ne peux pas empêcher ce qui dois ce passer. »

Le jardinier regarda le fond ambré de sa tasse où un léger dépôt s'était installé. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'homme en fasse de lui soit capable de lire son avenir là-dedans.

« Je suis désolé mais c'est non Milo. »

Le regard du scorpion s'obscurcie, il était vraiment énervé à présent et il faisait de son mieux pour réprimer cette rage qui monter en lui. Non pas parce qu'il savait pertinemment bien qu'Aphrodite était plus fort que lui mais plutôt parce qu'il aurait du mal à expliquer à Camus pourquoi il aurait besoin de lui à 10h45 du matin après que le sorcier l'ai salement amoché.

« Je vois..., pesta-t-il. Donc c'est moi qui me tape ces crises, c'est moi qui l'assiste après chaque attaque qu'on lui inflige, c'est moi qui lui fait assez confiance pour ne pas tout le temps lui dire de s'éloigner de l'autre monde, c'est moi qui lui ai sauvé la vie plusieurs fois quand il n'allait pas bien mais non. Il m'est interdit de savoir ce qui va arriver à mon meilleur ami.

\- Milo... Ne le prend pas comme ça... fit Aphrodite agacé.

\- Et comment dois-je le prendre ? J'ai passé ma nuit à le rassuré avec cette putain d'odeur de grenade pourrie si forte que ça m'en donnait la nausée ! Tout ça devant une rétrospective du cinéma burles- »

L'homme aux cheveux azures s'étouffa pratiquement avec son thé alors qu'il stoppa net Milo d'un geste de la main. Après avoir toussé dans son autre main, il regarda paniqué son ami en face de lui.

« Quoi ? Tu as dis quoi ?

\- Le cinéma burlesque ?, demanda le scorpion perdu.

\- Non ! Non avant ! Tu as parlé d'une odeur !

\- Oui... Une odeur de grenade pourrie pourquoi ? »

Aphrodite ferma les yeux et jura dans sa langue natal. Oh non... Ça allait bien plus vite qu'ils ne pensaient... Dans la boutique et maintenant chez lui... En une seule journée, ça n'avait prit qu'une seule journée et déjà l'odeur se collait au verseau.

« Aphrodite ?...

\- Ok. Tu as gagné. Je vais tout t'expliqué. »

Le ton sérieux du poisson l'inquiéta légèrement mais il savait depuis le moment où il l'avait appelé que ce qu'il apprendrai aujourd'hui n'allait pas être agréable. Il se doutait depuis un petit moment que Camus allait avoir un problème mais il préférait seulement tout ignorer. Son meilleur ami était toujours heureux lorsqu'il s'approchait de l'autre monde... Et puis, ça faisait pratiquement quinze minutes qu'il cherchait à lui faire cracher, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« Tu sais pour Aiolia ? Que ça maison est hanté ?, Milo hocha la tête positivement. Il appelé Camus ce matin et comme d'habitude, il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour faire déguerpir l'esprit. C'était un jeune garçon apparemment.

\- Attends... Je croyais que cette chose avait pratiquement engloutie le quartier avec une brume noire. »

Aphrodite versa de nouveau du thé dans sa tasse et souffla légèrement dessus, perturbant les volutes de vapeur blanches qui s'en élevait.

« C'est exactement ça le problème. Un jeune garçon ne peu pas dégager autant d'énergie.

\- Quelque chose était accroché à lui..., murmura Milo en réfléchissant.

\- Quelque soit cette chose, elle est reconnaissable pour deux choses : sa puissance qui dépasse de loin celle d'un esprit moyen et l'odeur de grenade pourrie comme tu l'as si bien dis toi même.

\- Ok. Donc Camus est hanté. On devrai seulement s'en débarrasser non ? »

Son ton anxieux et son idée qu'il savait lui même ridicule fit hausser un sourcil au poisson en face de lui. Si il suffisait seulement de congédier l'esprit, ça ferait longtemps que Shaka l'aurait fait et le scorpion le savait très bien. Il fixa le fond de sa tasse.

« On a une idée de ce qu'il veut à Camus au moins ?

\- Shaka pense que ça veut se servir de lui. On sait avec certitude que ça n'a pas la barrière du monde dans lequel nous vivons et que ça a besoin de l'aide de Camus pour passer, c'est pour cette raison qu'il faut empêcher Camus de prêt ou de loin de s'approcher de l'autre monde.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas seulement lui dire ?

\- Tu sais comment est Camus...»

Cette histoire n'avait aucun sens. Certes, Camus pouvait être suicidaire parfois mais il suffisait de lui dire qu'il risquait la sécurité de ses proches pour que le verseau soit prudent. Ce n'est pas parce que sa vie n'avait pas tellement d'importance pour lui qu'il serait prêt à risquer celles des gens autours de lui.

« Milo, reprit Aphrodite. Promets moi de ne pas dire un mot à Camus. Je sais que ça te paraît stupide mais je t'en pris... Ne lui dit rien. Au moins pour deux semaines.

\- Deux semaines ?, le poisson hocha la tête.

\- C'est au cours de ses deux semaines qu'il est supposé faire passer cette chose dans notre monde. »

Génial, et encore une fois c'était les divinations de Saint Shaka qu'on écoutait. Il chassa sa jalousie maladive quand Aphrodite lui prit la main, un regard de chien battu auquel personne ne pouvait résister.

« Milo, je t'ai mis dans la confidence, ne me le fais pas regretter. »

C'est sûr, il ne pouvait plus rien dire désormais... Cet homme avait un dont pour faire culpabiliser les gens et les manipulés, il ne devait avoir qu'Angelo pour survivre à ça. Milo ne voulait pas mentir à son meilleur ami, mais il voulait encore moins décevoir quelqu'un qui venait de lui dévoiler un secret. D'autant plus quand il avait forcé la personne... Et puis, si on y réfléchissait bien, il ne mentirai pas vraiment à Camus, il lui cacherai seulement la vérité, non ?

« Bien, soupira-t-il. Mais en échange je veux rester informer sur les menaces potentielles qui pourrait l'entourer.

\- Mon chou, je suis heureux d'avoir fait affaire avec toi, fit le poisson en lui serrant la main. Maintenant tu vas me payer mon thé pour m'avoir violenter et forcer à tout avouer. »

Le scorpion roula les yeux. Et dire qu'il lui avait tout dit à cause d'une histoire d'odeur... Parfois il ne saisissait pas la logique de l'homme. Il ne le saisissait pas tout court en faite, mais c'était toujours moins pitoyable que son meilleur ami.

« C'est toi qui a refusé d'obtempérer ! Et puis tu m'as fait attendre, si tu fais ça à tout tes rendez-vous, je ne veux pas le nombre d'hommes qui sont passés entre tes filets.

\- Mon chou, mes rendez-vous ne sont habituellement pas des petits scorpions obsédés par Pollux. » répondit à sa plaisanterie le poisson avec un clin d'œil.

Au moins, la dispute semblait oublié à présent et malgré l'ombre qui régnait au dessus de Camus, Milo se sentait un peu mieux. Il comprenait au moins un minimum ce qui se passait autours de son ami, il l'aiderai comme le verseau l'avait toujours aidé.

« Dis Aphrodite, tu ne trouve pas ça étrange qu'on ne connaisse rien des cultes grecs ou romains ?

\- Hm ? Je ne me suis jamais posé la question pour tout te dire. », répondit-il sa tasse entre ses doigts fins.

Alors que leur conversation continua tranquillement, Milo ne put s'empêcher de se dire que tout allait bien se passer. Deux semaines, c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour échapper à la catastrophe.

* * *

En faite, le méchant très méchant c'est une boule d'agario : il englobe tout partout où il passe. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai du faire des recherches poussées sur les poulpes et les pieuvres pour écrire ce chapitre. Et oui, j'utilise aussi des personnages de divers Saint Seiya, sans aucune honte en plus ! (Nah !)

Quant à l'histoire en elle-même, je vous entends déjà : Mais où le sacrific- ... Je veux dire l'exorcisme que je vous avez promis ? N'est-il que pur chimère et invention pour attirer et vous faire lire cette histoire ? Pas de panique, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! (Oui, par là je veux dire que vous allez devoir encore attendre un petit bout temps.)

Alouette : Merci pour ta review ! Oui ne t'en fais pas on verra chaque gold et j'ai réservé un rôle à DeathMask qui je pense lui ira à ravir. =)

Laetitiaant : Merci ! L'intrigue est un peu longue à poser mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Et gardons tous à l'esprit qu'Aphrodite, sous sa couche de fond de teint, reste un homme impitoyable... Enfin je crois. =)

Hemere : Merci à toi aussi pour ton commentaire ! Je pense que les bouts de phrases manquantes viennent de moi, même après plusieurs relectures j'ai tendance à ne pas les voir mes erreurs. Quant à la blague sur la mandragore, je t'invite à faire de rapide recherche sur le lien existant entre ces racines et les pendus au Moyen-Âge... Non parce que je t'avoue cette blague je l'assume mais alors pas du tout, encore moins si c'est Camus qui l'a fait ! =)


	4. Visites imprévues

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Camus se réveilla doucement, la lumière diffuse et pâle de l'extérieur venaient mourir sur sa moquette grisâtre alors que le silence régnait dans son appartement. Il se frotta légèrement les yeux, toujours endormi, avant de doucement se relever. Cependant il eut la tête qui tournait et il vacilla avant de se rattraper à l'accoudoir de son canapé. Le médium grogna légèrement, frustré : cette journée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices...

Quelle heure était-il ? D'un rapide coup d'œil, il repéra son portable échoué sur le comptoir de la cuisine et s'en saisit rapidement. Il pria un court instant pour qu'il lui reste de la batterie et fut soulager en voyant son écran s'allumer, affichant l'heure et la date. Jeudi, 8h30. Il soupira légèrement : il ne travaillait pas le jeudi, il avait espéré pouvoir faire une grasse matinée mais il semblait qu'il allait devoir faire sans.

Et maintenant quoi ? Camus se frotta sa nuque douloureuse : il n'aurait jamais du dormir sur son canapé cette nuit. C'était ce qu'il se disait pratiquement chaque matin. Il considéra du regard la cuisine. Si sa mémoire était bonne, il devait lui rester un muffin, cependant il n'avait pas faim. Le médium se sentait même nauséeux aujourd'hui. Il finit par se lever et sans faire le moindre bruit, s'approcha de la petite baie vitrée de sa salle de vie.

À l'extérieur, tout était gris et encore teinté du bleu de la nuit qui peinait à s'effacer. Les nuages, sombres et menaçant, plombaient le ciel, annonçant encore une belle journée en perceptive. Si Camus s'écoutait, il ouvrirait la boutique aujourd'hui, mais il n'en ferait rien. Il n'avait pas le courage de faire la moindre chose, sa seule envie pour le moment se résumait à s'enrouler dans une couverture et se planquer dans un coin sombre jusqu'à ce que la journée soit fini.

Il passait un maximum de temps occupé, et c'était pour une bonne raison après tout. Camus détestait se retrouver seul face à ses pensées, ce que les autres n'avaient pas l'air de saisir. Sauf peut être Milo, sans grande surprise d'ailleurs. Le jeudi était normalement l'un des jours les plus occupés pour lui, il rendait visite aux gens qui le sollicitaient pour des phénomènes d'hantises. Le médium pouvait ainsi faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : venir en aide aux autres. Il se sentait utile dans ces moments.

De plus, guider les esprits dans l'autre monde et ainsi rassurer des gens terrifiés lui permettait au moins de payer sa nourriture. Il ne demandait en général pas d'argent mais tout ceux qu'il a qui il était venu en aide se sentaient toujours obliger de lui donner quelque chose en remerciement. Souvent, il s'agissait d'argent mais parfois, il arrivait qu'on lui donne quelques curiosités. Les revenus de la boutique servaient ainsi à payer son loyer et à mettre de l'argent de côté au cas où.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'ambition particulière, ni même de rêve auquel s'accrocher. Non, Camus était plutôt ce genre de personne qui se contentait de leur petit train-train quotidien. Tant qu'il était assez occupé pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec ses pensées, tout lui allait. Bien sûr, il considérait un peu sa boutique comme son rêve de gosse, un endroit où il se sentait bien. Il avait après tout travaillé dur pour obtenir cet endroit, se plongeant des jours durant dans le travail. Il ne regrettait rien : il y avait toujours quelques à faire là-bas.

Camus fronça légèrement les sourcils et se détournant de la fenêtre pour se rendre dans sa kitchenette. Il sortit un filtre et commença à verser du café moulu à l'intérieur, le plus fort qu'il avait. Le médium se demanda si avec une grande tasse de café, il comptait retrouver de l'énergie ou la motivation qu'il avait perdu depuis sa promesse faite à Aphrodite. L'autre monde lui manquait, pouvait-il vraiment tenir un mois ?

Il referma la cafetière dans un bruit sec et pressa rapidement un bouton. Camus s'adossa contre le comptoir, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et perdu dans ses pensées, attendit patiemment que la machine fasse son travail. Ses yeux dérivèrent naturellement vers la bai vitrée, fixant d'un regard totalement vide les immeubles gris qui s'élevaient tristement.

La pluie commençait à tomber à l'extérieur, elle battait doucement les carreaux de sa fenêtre et étouffa les bruits de la ville. Bientôt, tout ne serait plus qu'un camaïeu de couleurs sombres et ennuyeuse, le ciel et les bâtiments de béton et d'acier déjà se confondaient lentement.

Camus quitta sa cuisine et de nouveau vint se poster devant la fenêtre. C'était étrange, ces gens qui grouillaient sur les pavés mouillés. Ils ressemblaient presque à des fourmis qui s'empressaient de faire leur travail tout en ignorant le temps qui les accablaient. Combien d'entre eux allait mourir aujourd'hui et l'ignorait encore ? Combien d'entre eux était déjà mort ?

Les boutiques qui bordaient les routes étaient toutes éclairés, les couleurs éclatante et criardes se reflétaient dans les flaques d'eau qui avaient rapidement pris possession des rues. Ces magasins semblaient essayer d'apporter un peu de chaleur dans cet univers froid et monotone, mais leur lumières, aussi vives soient-elles, s'effaçaient dans le chaos d'imperméables et de parapluies sombres. Ça lui semblait tellement faux, cette foule qui pullulait, ces enseignes aux éclats étouffés par la pluie. Il avait l'impression de ne pas faire parti de ce monde, de n'être qu'un étranger regardant la ville évoluer sur une toile de cinéma.

Le bip perçant de la machine à café le ramena très vite à la réalité et le médium se précipita dans la cuisine. Camus sortit une tasse de porcelaine blanche et versa son café, une bonne odeur ayant envahit les lieux. Il y rajouta deux sucres, sa boisson éclaboussant son tee-shirt gris et le tachant par la même occasion. C'était pas vrai ! Aujourd'hui allait vraiment une journée pourrie pour lui ! Il jura à voix basse, tirant sur son haut pour voir l'étendu des dégâts cependant, il ne chercha même pas à essuyer le café. Au fond il se moquait bien de ce vêtement, si il s'écoutait, ça ferait longtemps que ce truc serait à la poubelle mais étend donné qu'il ne présentait aucun défaut autre que celui d'être laid, il le gardait comme haut de pyjama.

Sa tasse en main, Camus finit échoué sur son canapé. Il souffla légèrement sur le liquide brun, des volutes de vapeur blanches s'élevant, avant de poser la boisson sur sa table basse. C'était définitivement trop chaud... Soudain, quelque chose le troubla. Camus se leva avant de s'approcher rapidement de la baie vitrée. Il sentait la trace d'une présence s'approcher, une énergie qu'il connaissait bien et parmi les étrangers qui fourmillaient dans les rues bondées, deux silhouettes armées d'un parapluie ouvert se détachaient de la foule. Camus fronça les sourcils : Qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient faire ici ? Il avait tout sauf envie de les voir et ce pour un bon bout de temps.

Il pria dans ses pensées, une main accrochée à ses fins rideaux, pour que les deux hommes soient justes de passages dans la rue et rien de plus. Mais non, ça aurait été trop beau. Il sursauta lorsque le bruit strident de son interphone résonna dans tout l'appartement. Génial... Maintenant ça.

Ce fut l'affaire de quelques minutes avant que ses deux invités surprises ne se retrouvent au pas de sa porte que Camus ouvrit avec réticence. Il tiqua d'ailleurs un instant face aux habits de civil que portait Shaka, ce qui ne ressemblait pas au moine. Il ne fit pourtant pas la moindre remarqua et se contenta de les saluer.

« Mü... Shaka...

\- Camus, mon ami., commença l'homme blond avec un doux sourire.

\- Bonjour Camus., fit le second aux cheveux mauves.

\- Entrez je vous en pris. »

Le verseau se décala de l'entrée de deux pas, laissant passer ses convives sans plus de cérémonie. Refermant la porte derrière eux, il se pinça légèrement l'arrête du nez et se demanda un instant si il devait leur être cordial ou s'enfuir en courant. C'était après tout la faute de Shaka s'il était enfermé ici toute la journée au lieu d'aller aider des gens. Le médium finit par prendre la troisième option : aller droit au but.

« Que venait vous faire ici ? Je pensais que tu étais reparti en Inde la semaine dernière Shaka.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit faux. »

Camus grogna légèrement : ça commençait bien. Le moine avait déjà sur ses lèvres ce sourire sympathique que beaucoup qualifierait d'ouvertement moqueur et il gardait ses paupières totalement closes, indiquant au médium qu'il était là pour tout sauf pour une conversation entre ami, ce qui l'irrita d'autant plus.

Il jeta un regard suppliant à l'homme nommé Mü, priant pour que celui-ci lui vienne en aide. Ou l'empêche de mettre Shaka à la porte. C'était toujours quand il n'était pas d'humeur qu'on venait lui répéter chaque erreurs qu'il faisait, car c'était bien pour cette raison que le moine était là : lui rappeler qu'il ne devait pas s'amuser avec l'autre monde. Si Aphrodite était une maman poule, Shaka était un peu comme un père qui sans cesse répétait aux enfants les dangers de la vie.

« En faite, Shaka et moi même sommes venus te voir pour vérifier que tu vas bien. »

Mü était un guérisseur Tibétain. Enfin, officiellement il était Tibétain dans les fait il n'était même pas vraiment humain. Atlante de son état, il était comme tout ceux de son espèce l'incarnation sur terre de la sérénité et de la bonté, cherchant toujours un moyen pour apaiser les tentions. Il faudrait une armée de Mü pour que Camus garde son calme tant il sentait déjà en lui la colère monter.

« Je vais bien. Je ne me suis pas approché d'un esprit depuis bientôt deux semaines et je n'ai rien fais qui pourrait me forcer à côtoyer de près ou de loin le monde des morts. »

La voix glacial du verseau ne laissa place à aucun arguments. Là, tout de suite, il voulait seulement se débarrasser de ses deux amis, même si en temps normal il aimait leur compagnie. Ça n'échappa à l'homme au cheveux mauves. Il poussa la couverture polaire du canapé et s'assit tranquillement, avant de regarder Camus dans les yeux et de tapoter la place à ses côtés.

 **'** **Viens.'** , fit la voix de l'homme dans les pensées du médium.

Il soupira légèrement mais finit par consentir, s'installant sans grande conviction près de son ami. Sans grand étonnement, ce dernier tendit ses mains vers Camus, paume vers le ciel. Le médium le regarda un court instant dans les yeux, lui demandant silencieusement si il avait le choix mais le visage fermé de l'homme lui fit comprendre que non. Sans grand enthousiasme, il mit ses mains sur celles de Mü et ferma les yeux. Il perdit connaissance, son corps reposant mollement au fond du divan foncé.

« Alors ? » demanda Shaka en s'approchant, perdant son sourire et ouvrant les yeux.

Les mains du médium étaient toujours prisonnières de celles du guérisseur, ce dernier fronçant légèrement les sourcils par moment. Camus était glacial, pas que cela soit bien étonnant, sa peau était sèche voir même rêche au touché ce qui en soit, était un peu plus inhabituel. L'énergie qui le parcourait se dérobait sous les doigts de Mü. Bien, il était pratiquement rejeté par son ami.

« Il refuse inconsciemment le moindre contact. Pas que ce soit très étonnant d'ailleurs. »

Le blond ne répondit rien à la remarque, préférant sourde oreille. Le guérisseur aura l'occasion de questionner ses méthodes plus tard, il devait d'abord avoir la certitude que Camus n'ai pas de près ou de loin approché l'autre monde. Il savait qu'il était en colère contre lui, il s'en était douté depuis le début mais avait prit le risque : Camus avait après tout réussi à se mettre en danger sans même s'en rendre compte. Shaka s'accroupit devant le canapé et du bout des doigts, fit doucement basculer la tête du médium vers lui.

Une mèche turquoise glissa doucement sur le visage endormi du verseau, le moine la chassa avec délicatesse. Il était pâle, trop pâle pour quelqu'un qui vivait en Grèce et des cernes violacées c'étaient installées sous ses yeux. Même plongé dans un profond sommeil par Mü, ses traies restaient tirés et fatigués. Shaka pencha légèrement la tête, attristé par se constat. Sa peau était froide, bien sûr ils étaient plusieurs à suspecté que Camus ai une température interne en dessous de la moyenne, mais à ce point, ça devenait inquiétant.

« Ça y est... J'arrive à sentir son cosmo... » souffla Mü qui avait à présent les yeux fermés.

Le cosmo, l'énergie qui animait tout être vivant et qui permettait à l'univers de ne pas s'effondrer. Le cosmo était à l'âme ce que l'ADN était au corps, propre à chaque chose et chaque personne. Sans cette énergie, la vie ne pourrait exister mais pour lui, Camus, Mü et tout ceux qui avaient passés leur enfance à l'Orphelinat du Sanctuaire, le cosmo était beaucoup plus. Comme on pouvait entrainer ses muscles à soulever toujours plus, cette puissance pouvait être éveillé et permettre l'impossible. Le cosmo, c'était ce qui permettait à Camus de voir les affluences des esprits et de flirter avec le monde des morts.

« Son cosmo ne semble pas perturbé. Je ne sens rien d'inquiétant... »

Shaka releva les yeux un court instant vers l'atlante, écoutant attentivement ce qu'il pouvait constater. Même pas la trace du moindre esprit ? Cette énergie permettait de préserver l'âme cependant, il était simple de la perturber et par extension, de la corrompre. L'autre problème du cosmo, c'était qu'il n'était pas forcément réparti équitablement entre chaque être ni même entre chaque humain. Plus une personne était dotée de cette puissance, plus il était dur de la contrôler.

« Il est tellement livide. » souffla l'Indien.

Mü ouvrit doucement ses yeux de jade et posa son regard sur le visage de l'endormi. C'est vrai, son teint était particulièrement blafard ce jour là et il doutait grandement que ce soit sa faute. Il ne semblait pourtant pas malade ni avoir perdu du poids depuis la dernière fois où il s'était vu. Il devait être fatigué, rien de plus. Comparé à Aphrodite et Shaka, lui ne s'inquiétait pas pour Camus : il avait certes la fâcheuse tendance à être influencé par le moindre fantôme, pourtant avoir passé tant de temps à côtoyer l'autre monde n'avait en rien altéré son âme.

Prit du doute, l'atlante retourna légèrement les poignets de son ami et observa rapidement ses bras. Rien, il soupira de soulagement. Le danger ne venait pas des morts, des démons ou autres choses rampants dans les coins sombres. Non, ce qu'ils devaient le plus craindre était le passé qui hantait leur ami bien plus que n'importe quel esprit. Ils étaient peu à l'avoir comprit et c'était surement pour cette raison que Shaka n'arrivait jamais à atteindre leur ami, quoi qu'il fasse.

Sous ses doigts, le guérisseur sentit le médium tressaillir et faillit le lâcher mais se reprit. Faire perdre connaissance à quelqu'un et le plonger dans un profond sommeil était en soit inoffensif aussi longtemps qu'il les réveillait correctement. Si il venait à faire cesser le contact physique brutalement, le réveille du patient serait beaucoup plus lent et comporterait quelques désagrément telle que des nausées et des maux de tête. Toutes personnes un temps soit peu initier à la manipulation de l'esprit et du cosmo le savait, alors quand Shaka vit son ami prit d'un soubresaut, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Il va bien ?

\- Camus a toujours eu un sommeil agité.», le rassura Mü d'une voix calme.

L'indien plissa légèrement les yeux : il avait tout a fait confiance en son ami mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

« Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu as vu Shaka.

\- Non. »

Le guérisseur inspira profondément : ça allait être une longue conversation, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait pas réveiller Camus tant que son état ne sera pas totalement stable. C'était donc entre eux deux... Et un homme psychiquement aux abonnés absents.

« Pourquoi un tel refus ? Tu ne prends même pas le temps de considérer la question. » chuchota l'homme aux cheveux mauves.

Il vit alors son ami s'asseoir en tailleur dans une position parfaitement équilibrer et refermer les yeux. Pendant un instant, Mü se demanda si Shaka avait décidé de l'ignorer et de méditer à la place, ce qui aurait pour effet de grandement l'agacer. Certes, il avait pour vertu et fierté de toujours rester d'un calme des plus parfaits, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie parfois de... corriger disons les personnes qui l'entouraient et qui souvent lui manquait de respect. C'était la tragédie d'être trop serein et serviable...

« Vois-tu Mü, j'ai plus d'estime que tu ne le pense pour Camus... »

Le guérisseur leva les yeux au ciel : oui ça il l'avait remarqué, ce n'était pas trop compliqué. Il en mettrai presque sa main au feu que ce n'était un secret pour personne. Malgré leur haine commune, l'indien avait autant de subtilité que Milo, ce qui en soit était presque impressionnant.

« Mais ?

\- Mais il fait toujours preuve d'un comportement risqué et imprévisible lorsque cela touche au domaine du paranormal. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne décide d'aller voir ce démon qui cherche à se servir de lui si je lui mentionne ce que j'ai pus voir.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'il te haïra quand il apprendra la vérité ? »

Shaka ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes, avant de concéder d'un rapide geste de la tête. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux et planta son regard déterminé dans ceux du Tibétain.

« Je te l'accorde, mais si ça peut lui empêcher plus de souffrance. »

Ce fut au tour de Mü de ne rien dire. En faite, il était toujours étonné lorsque Shaka prenait la défense de quelqu'un avec tant d'ardeur. Ça n'a pas toujours était comme ça malheureusement, il y a quelques années, il se moquait des autres et ignorait tout de ce que pouvait être l'amitié. Voir même le contact humain.

« Quand exactement l'esprit va chercher à entrer en contact avec lui ? »

Le guérisseur aurait put chercher à argumenter plus longtemps avec son ami, cependant ce dernier était plus têtu qu'une mule. Autant détourner la conversation et se concentrer sur le plus important. Attendant patiemment qu'on lui réponde, Mü se décida à sonder une dernière fois l'énergie du médium pour enfin le réveiller.

« Ce samedi, souffla Shaka les yeux rivés sur la moquette. D'après ce que j'ai pus voir, c'était le soir et il n'était pas chez lui. Autour de 20h je crois. »

Il frotta légèrement son poignet, paraissant comme gêné pour une raison que l'Atlante ignorait. Il ne fit aucune remarque cependant, prenant le temps de se concentrer sur leur hôte toujours endormi. Ce dernier semblait être entré dans une phase de sommeil paradoxal et les rêves qu'il faisait perturbaient légèrement son cosmo, ce qui rendait la tache plus dure.

« Samedi à 20h ? J'ignorais que tes divinations étaient à ce point détaillée...

\- Elles ne le sont pas, seulement il y avait ce calendrier surplombé par une horloge. »

Mü ne put empêcher un léger sourire de se glisser sur les lèvres, plus qu'amusé.

« Tu te focalises toujours sur les plus petits détails.

\- Rigole autant que tu voudras, fit l'indien en relevant la tête d'un air hautain, en attendant ces petits détails sont d'une importance capitale. »

Cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement : et voilà, Shaka était vexé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Milo et lui ne se supportait pas, ils étaient pourtant si semblable. La seule différence entre eux était peut être que le scorpion avait cette faculté à s'enflammer pour un rien. Les deux hommes entretenaient une haine l'un envers l'autre qui n'avait malheureusement pas de bornes et qui portait sur le système de la plupart des gens les entourant.

« Que propose tu de faire dans ce cas ?

\- L'empêcher de sortir, le retenir chez lui toute la soirée. Pour ça nous aurons l'aide d'Aphrodite et de Milo. »

L'indien lui répondit comme si il s'agissait de la plus grande des évidences, cependant Mü sentait que pour une raison ou une autre, tout ceci allait mal finir. La simple mention du scorpion dans la même pièce que Shaka impliquait une catastrophe.

« Fais comme tu veux mais je te prévi-»

Mü se tut soudainement, ne finissant même pas sa phrase. Shaka releva le regard vers lui et le vit, blanc comme un linge, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Sa respiration devint soudainement saccadée alors que sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement à chaque inspirations. L'indien se releva rapidement, se précipitant sur son ami.

« Mü ? »

Il n'y avait rien, ni cosmo inconnu ou énergie hostile, pas d'obscurité envahissant la pièce ou de courant d'air glacial. Même pas la moindre trace résiduelle dont lui avait parlé Aphrodite. Non, rien s'y se n'est qu'une forte senteur de fruit pourri qui semblait soudainement envahir l'endroit.

Par reflexe, Shaka chercha à se couvrir le nez pour ne plus sentir l'affreuse odeur mais sans faire attention mit un coup dans la tasse de café qui se renversa sur la table basse avant de glisser et de chuter. Son regard la suivit un court instant avant de revenir sur les deux hommes sur le canapé. Mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? De sa poche, il sortit un sceau de papier.

« Sha-Shaka !, peina à chuchoter Mü. Pren-Prends-le. Vi-vit... »

Sans laisser le temps à son ami de finir, il lâcha son sceau et prit entre ses mains les poignets que lui tendait le guérisseur. Il concentra toutes son énergie en sentant sous ses doigts le cosmo confus et nerveux du médium. Quelque chose le perturbait, il était littéralement en train de le rejeter. Shaka devait trouver un moyen de le calmer au plus vite.

Se reculant rapidement, Mü posa une main sur sa poitrine et inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Son cœur battait furieusement, il pouvait distinctement entendre son rythme cardiaque rapide et saccadé. L'Atlante prit de profonde inspiration, faisant de son mieux pour retrouver toute sa tête. Quelle horreur...

C'était arrivé si soudainement il avait juste eu le temps de sentir le cosmo du médium se retirer et puis ça l'avait frappé. Il eut l'atroce sensation que ses mains furent plonger dans la lave mais il refusa de lâcher prise sur son ami. La douleur était alors remonté le long des ses bras et l'avait prit à la gorge avec force. Il s'était sentit suffoquer pendant un court instant avant de reprendre une respiration aussi cuisante que brouillon. C'était la toute première fois qu'il avait sentit avec tant de précision ses poumons et les moindres de ses veines. Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas une expérience qu'il retenterai.

Mü finit par ouvrir les paupières, toujours à bout de souffle cependant Shaka semblait maitriser la situation.

« Ce n'est pas un refus. Quoi que se soit, ça ne veut pas que l'on s'approche de trop près de Camus. »

L'indien tourna doucement la tête vers lui, son visage entier ne reflétait pas la moindre expression alors qu'il tenait toujours avec force le verseau.

« Tu comprends à présent pourquoi il est nécessaire de ne pas lui en parler ? »

Il hocha seulement la tête, n'osant ajouter le moindre mot alors qu'il passa sa main sur son cou. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait posséder une telle force ? Un démon, surement pas un esprit. Et pourquoi diable choisir Camus ? Il ne présentait pas de particularité autre que son don de médiumnité. Tant de question que l'Atlante se posait sans pourtant trouver la moindre réponse. Il se leva du canapé et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit d'un geste.

Il pleuvait toujours à l'extérieur, l'air frais qui s'engouffrait dans la salle apportait avec elle quelques gouttes d'eau qui vinrent le rafraichir. Tout était gris, les immeubles, la route, les passants et le ciel pourtant il n'y avait rien de plus morne que le salon de verseau, ça en était presque inquiétant. Mü se tourna légèrement et observa un instant ses deux amis. Même leurs cheveux pourtant si colorés semblaient triste, sans éclats. La tasse de café renversée, les livres éparpillés, le bouquet de fleur rouge et bleu : comment une pièce si pleine de vie pouvait-elle paraître si morte ?

« Je vais le réveiller... » souffla Shaka, tirant le guérisseur de sa torpeur.

Il tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, y jetant un dernier regard vide. Et si ce n'était pas un démon qu'il avait sentit ? Si son ami l'avait-il inconsciemment rejeter ? Il avait bien cherché à le fuir au début. Une femme ronde vêtue d'un riche manteau noir et d'une toque en fourrure de la même teinte se précipita dans une boutique aux couleurs vives. C'était tellement étrange... Cette histoire ne rimait à rien.

* * *

Il avait mal, horriblement mal. Il ne savait pas vraiment où commençait et où terminait cette infernale douleur mais elle ne cessait de l'assaillir. Et il était en colère, hors de lui. Une haine qui le hantait parfois et lui donnait envie de détruire tout ce qui était, le néant l'en gardait bien. Quand il vit ces hommes, ces vermines s'approcher de Camus. L'un humain et l'autre... atlante si il ne se trompait pas.

Oh il connaissait leurs attentions, il pouvait voir au plus profond de ces être stupides sans la moindre difficulté. Il devait avouer qu'en temps normal, leur vaine tentative de l'éloigner l'aurait bien amusé, lui offrant un spectacle des plus délectable, cependant la souffrance qu'on lui affligeait et le haine qui le prenait ne lui donna qu'une envie : détruire leurs espoirs.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire et si ils pensaient que le cas d'Alone lui avait permis de démontrer l'étendu de ses pouvoirs, alors il se trompait. Il pouvait faire plus, bien plus, même prisonnier de se rien qui ne cessait de l'entraver. Le monde des humains ne lui était peut être pas à porté de main, il restait pourtant d'une certaine dangerosité. Il se moquait d'eux et de leur sort, mais cette façon qu'ils avaient de se mettre en travers de son chemin l'irritait de plus en plus.

Leur cou était frêle et fragile, il suffirait d'une simple pression pour que leur tête tombe et roule sur le sol, les réduisant au silence. Et leur membre, fin et rachitique. Il n'avait qu'à tirer dessus pour qu'ils ne s'arrachent de leur corps. Tout en eux était médiocre, sans intérêt. Une simple lame pouvait traverser de part en part leur torse et les laisser sans vie. Il essaya de se reprendre, la plupart de ses pensées dictées par la douleur qui continuait de l'assaillir. Ça ne servait à rien d'énumérer les points faibles des humains, sinon à faire passer l'ennuie.

Il les avaient vu défiler chez Camus, nombre et nombre d'humains qui tous partageaient une puissance normalement caché des êtres vivants. Cela ne les rendaient pourtant pas plus attrayant, que se soit cet étrange homme qui voyait le futur et passait la plupart de son temps chez l'humain ou ces deux enfants qui n'avaient pas encore réveillé leur pouvoir. De ces hommes, il avait cependant trouvé celui qu'il détestait le plus.

Il l'avait vue plusieurs fois dans le passé, ce dernier pourtant ce qui ressemblait à des toges d'un vermillon tirant parfois sur le brun. L'homme avait de long cheveux blond et des yeux très bleus à telle point que ses pupilles elle-même semblaient de cette teinte céruléenne. Il portait sur Camus ce regard, mélange de mélancolie et d'espérance, qui lui donnait envie de l'annihiler. Il placer en le médium des vertus et des valeurs qui n'avaient jamais été. Camus n'était pas comme eux, il ne serait jamais comme eux.

Le monde humain était si proche, pratiquement à porté de main et si ce stupide humain pensait un seul instant pouvoir l'arrêter, il se ferait un plaisir de lui montrer le contraire. De réduire ce qu'il chérissait en morceau et lui montrer à quel point il pouvait se tromper.

À travers la faille, Camus n'avait pas l'air heureux et grimaça pratiquement alors que l'un des deux hommes lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifiait ?... Il tendit ses mains vers l'humains qui y posa les siennes. Ils semblaient être sur le point d'accomplir un rituel, si c'était pour le chasser, bon courage à eux. Soudainement, le médium s'effondra sur le divan devant le regard neutre des deux hommes. Il ne put s'empêcher de frémir de colère et ces deux qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil, comme si c'était naturel !

Il chercha à étendre son énergie jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse atteindre l'autre monde mais très vite, il fut freiné. Des sceaux... Des satanés sceaux remplissant les poches de cet agaçant homme aux cheveux blonds. Bien... Bien... Bien... Ils voulaient jouer à ça ? D'accord.

Il y avait quelque chose d'amusant avec les Atlantes : outres d'être une sorte d'humain à part et de pouvoir maitriser l'énergie vitale sous toutes ses formes, ils sont d'excellent liens entre les différents êtres. Leur plus gros défaut est de toujours laisser leur esprit ouvert, un peu trop pour leur propres bien d'ailleurs. Il n'avait besoin que de quelques malheureuse minutes, le temps de rassembler la puissance nécessaire.

Il sonda le néant, s'étalant doucement dans l'obscurité et l'envahissant avec lenteur. Il lui suffirait de drainer ce dont il avait besoin dans ce rien, emprunter un peu d'énergie aux esprits errant sans but. L'atlante l'ignorait surement, mais il était en train de lui facilité la tâche. En examinant ainsi le cosmos qui animait Camus et en laissant son esprit librement ouvert, l'homme lui permettait d'avoir une emprise sur lui mais pas seulement.

Il se concentra et draina l'énergie jusqu'à lui. Que la partie commence ! Tout doucement, il approcha une main qui semblant sortir de l'obscurité n'était éclairée que par la lumière de la faille. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire canaliser son pouvoir sur sa dite main, autant dire que c'était un jeu d'enfant lorsque l'on pouvait plier entièrement le néant au gré de ses désirs. La seul chose qui pouvait s'avérer un temps soit peu problématique, outre que de passer les barrières qu'avait dressé l'homme blond, c'était de pouvoir ancré son énergie sans faire faillir brèche.

Ce qu'il réussi à faire sans problème, l'effet étant immédiat. L'homme aux cheveux mauves sentit la douleur le prendre, comme si le simple contacte avec la peau de Camus lui infligeait la plus atroce des brûlures. Ça, c'était cadeau. Puis il laissa son énergie glisser jusqu'au médium et s'insinua doucement dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas de la possession, pas à proprement parler vue qu'il était toujours bloqué dans ce lieu ennuyeux qu'était le néant. Il s'agissait plus d'un échange avant une inéluctable rencontre et un moyen comme un autre d'assurer son emprise sur l'humain.

Il avait quelques secondes mais cela lui suffisait amplement. Dès l'instant où l'Atlante le lâcherai, la connexion entre eux sera coupée mais c'était avec joie qu'il laisserai le médium. En provocant ainsi le destin, les deux hommes venaient de commettre une erreur : à présent qu'il avait réussi à s'approcher du cosmos et de l'âme de Camus, il n'aurait plus aucun moyen de l'empêcher d'accomplir son dessein. À présent, peu importait l'endroit dans lequel il s'incarnait, aussi longtemps que c'était dans le monde des humains, il pourrait retrouver sa cible.

Ces deux idiots en voulant aider leur ami venaient de le condamner.

* * *

Camus poussa un long soupire en refermant la porte de son frigo, une brique de jus d'orange dans les mains. C'était samedi soir, sa journée à la boutique fut un enfer, sa série préférée venait juste de recommencer mais non, il devait supporter Milo et Shaka enfermés dans une même salle ce soir. Sans compter Hyoga et Isaac, qui pour une raison qu'il ignorait avait décidé de ne plus se parler. Puis il y avait aussi Aphrodite, courant après Mü dans le but de 'se débarrasser de ses vilaines fourches'.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Camus sursauta légèrement et lâcha sa bouteille. D'un geste rapide, Aiolia la rattraper et lui tendit avec un sourire désolé. Le verseau la prit, faisant bien attention cette fois de ne rien échapper et considéra du regard le paquet de crackers sur son comptoir. Le paquet rouge et jaune ne suffirait jamais pour autant de personne, surtout si les pizzas mettaient autant de temps à arriver que la dernière fois.

« J'veux bien que tu amènes les chips. »

L'homme jeta un regard au dit paquet et fit rapidement le même constat que Camus. Il lui dit d'un ton désolé :

« Ça suffira jamais. Ton meilleur ami est un ventre sur patte, je parle même pas des garçons. Et puis j'entends déjà Aphrodite se plaindre du nombre de calorie dans chaque chips.

\- Je sais, je sais... J'ai tout prévu. »

Le médium rouvrit son frigo et en sortit cette fois trois bols : l'un remplie carotte en bâtonné, l'autre de choux fleur et le troisième de concombres en bâtonné.

« Génial..., fit le blond sans entrain. Des crudités ! Ta soirée est sauvée ! »

Camus renifla amusé, sortant un pot de crème ciboulette qu'il versa dans une coupelle. Il voyait déjà les mines dégoutés du scorpion et des deux mini verseaux. Aiolia ouvrit sans bruit les chips et les mit dans un récipient en plastique qui trainait sur le comptoir.

« Ma soirée ? C'est vous qui vous êtes tous tapé l'incruste je te rappelle !

\- Oh allez ! Ça te fais du bien de voir un peu de monde de temps en temps... Et puis aussi longtemps que Milo et Shaka sont chacun à un coin de la pièce. »

L'hôte releva la tête et inspecta son salon d'un coup d'œil, s'assurant que ces deux là étaient bien au moins séparés par deux mètres et une personne. Il fut satisfait de voir que c'était le cas, quand son regard se posa sur Isaac et Hyoga. Ils ne se regardaient même pas, une tension entre eux s'étaient installée et il avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir y faire.

Hier soir déjà, les garçons ne se parlaient plus, ne se cherchaient même plus des noises comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Si ça avait inquiété Camus , il s'était dit que ça leur passerai, que le lendemain tout ce serai arrangé mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce matin, les adolescents s'ignoraient toujours et ne semblaient pas vouloir faire la paix.

« Aiolia... Tu sais pourquoi Isaac et Hyoga ne se parlent plus ?

\- Hm ? Pourquoi le sera-je ?

\- Je sais pas..., fit Camus en haussant les épaules. Je pensai que Seiya ou Shun t'en aurai parlé. »

Le blond croqua dans une chips, le temps de réfléchir. Seiya et Shun étaient des gamins de l'Orphelinat, du même que Hyoga. À la différence de ce dernier, ce n'étaient pas chez Camus qu'ils venaient régulièrement passer leur week-end, mais chez lui. Ils étaient toujours les premiers à commérer sur tout ce qui se passait au Sanctuaire, cependant Aiolia ne les avaient pas vue depuis le week-end dernier. Quoi qu'un y réfléchissant bien.

« Seiya m'a appelé jeudi, pour me dire qu'il viendrai pas ce week-end et effectivement, il m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient disputé. Soit disant que Hyoga serait naïf et qu'il faudrait qu'il cesse d'agir comme un gamin. »

Camus le regarda, incrédule, et cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois. Il avait bien entendu ?... Certes, les garçons se disputaient souvent mais jamais au grand jamais à ce point là. Isaac défendait toujours Hyoga contre se genre d'accusation habituellement ! Il posa doucement ses mains sur le comptoir.

« C'est... Étrange. Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à Isaac...

\- C'est tout ce que je sais... »

Aiolia posa une main sur son épaule, essayant de le réconforter comme il pouvait alors qu'il tenait dans son autre main le bol de chips, cherchant à le protéger contre tout. Camus poussa seulement un autre soupire et prit les crudités. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout arrive en même temps ?... Le blond lui fit un signe de la tête vers le salon.

Bon, rien avait était détruit et il n'y avait pas de trou dans le mur, ce qui était bon signe. Certes, sa cuisine était ouverte sur son salon mais il savait mieux que personne qu'il était très simple de finir avec des dommages collatéraux avec tout ce petit monde.

« J'ai les chips !, cria pratiquement Aiolia.

\- Eurk ! Je ne veux même pas imaginer le nombre de calorie qu'il y a dans ce bol ! »

Aphrodite ne remarqua pas le blond rouler les yeux ni même Milo le mimant grossièrement derrière lui, faisant rire son meilleur ami. Le poisson était quelque peu prévisibles, particulièrement lorsque ça touchait à son physique de près ou de loin.

Camus s'assit sur son canapé, à côté de Shaka et posa les crudités sur la table basse. Il lança un regard timide à l'homme à ses côtés, légèrement gêné avant de déclarer d'une incertaine.

« Uh... Je ne suis pas trop sûr de ce que les moines bouddhiste mange. J'ai bien essayé de faire des recherches mais...

\- Camus, le coupa-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule avec un sourire aimable. Je suis heureux que tu prennes mes croyances en considération, mais je ne suis plus moine depuis bientôt un mois. »

Le verseau haussa les sourcils, incrédule. Pendant un bref instant, il se demanda si quelqu'un n'avait pas décalé la date du premier avril mais l'indien avait l'air totalement sérieux. Ça expliquait entre autre pourquoi il ne portait plus de Kesa. Bien, maintenant il se sentait totalement stupide de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt le changement de son ami.

« Pourquoi as-tu...

\- Cessé d'être moine ?, il vit Camus hocher la tête. Parfois, Bouddha nous réserve un avenir bien différent que celui qu'on imaginait. »

C'est bon, il venait de perdre le verseau. Ses paroles semblaient bien plus tenir du discours du témoin de Jehova qui avait frappé à sa porte la semaine dernière -comment avait-il réussir à rentré dans le bâtiment ?-, plutôt que celui d'un homme qui fut moine Bouddhiste depuis qu'il était un bambin. Les sourcils froncé, il s'enfonça dans son canapé sous le regard amusé de son ami. Il essayait toujours d'intégrer ce qu'on venait de lui dire et cela lui prendrait sans aucun doute un certain temps.

« Ça veut dire que tu peux manger de la pizza ?, demanda-t-il ressemblant à un gamin.

\- Oui, je peux. Même si je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Camus n'écouta pas vraiment sa réponse, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Shaka sourit d'autant plus : oui, beaucoup de temps en perceptive. Il devait s'avouer légèrement satisfait de l'état dans lequel il avait mit son ami : choqué Camus était en soit quelque chose d'assez compliqué, il avait réussi avec brio. Il prit un bâtonnet de carotte qu'il mangea triomphalement.

« Tu sais Camus... »

L'intéressé tourna pratiquement automatiquement la tête vers son interlocuteur, faisant de son mieux pour l'écouter. Soudainement, la voix de Shaka semblait bien moins assuré que d'habitude, il détourna même le regard, ce qu'il faisait aussi rarement que de garder les yeux ouverts.

« Il y a une autre raison. En faite, je ne pouvait plus respecté les lois imposées pas Bouddha... J'ai.. Je suis allé trop loin, je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière.

\- La divination t'est interdite ? »

L'homme le jaugea un court instant, interdit, avant que les traies de son visage ne s'adoucir de nouveau. Quoi ? Il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?... Il était déjà bien embrouillé, si en plus Shaka s'amusait à le perdre. Sans parler de cette migraine qui lentement le prenait.

« Oh... Il n'y a jamais eu de règle très clair à ce sujet.

\- Ah... »

L'indien soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement. Cette conversation devenait légèrement gênante. Et c'est bien sûr au moment où il s'apprêtait à expliquer à Camus le comment du pourquoi que l'être le plus exécrable de la terre se jeta presque sur lui en criant.

« La vierge reste comme ton signe et ne t'approche pas de mon meilleur ami avec tes sales pattes ! »

Camus se frotta les tempes en entendant Milo commencer à déblatérer. Il n'avait même pas envie de comprendre ses paroles, ni même les écouter tant son mal de crâne combiné à la puissance en décibel de son ami lui donnait envie de sauter par la fenêtre. À ses côtés, Shaka se tendit légèrement, toisant le scorpion du regard. Il fallait toujours qu'il s'occupe des affaires des autres celui-là. Si il n'était pas là, ça aurait tellement plus simple. Mais comment Camus faisait-il pour supporter un être aussi bruyant et casse-pied?

« Milo... fit Aiolia en posant une main sur son épaule. Ne commence pas à faire des histoires. »

Le verseau remercia l'homme d'un geste de la tête, frottant toujours ses tempes. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe toujours sur lui ?... Aiolia et Shaka remarquèrent rapidement son attitude étrange. Ils savaient que ce soir passait les nouveaux épisodes de la série dont il était totalement fan et que leurs présences n'étaient ce soir pas vraiment des bienvenus, mais il faisait toujours de son mieux pour être le plus parfait des hôtes.

« Camus ? Ça va ?

\- Il doit surement s'ennuyer à mourir de ta conversation, cracha presque Milo à la vierge.

\- Oui, seulement une migraine... », répondit-il en jetant un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

Le scorpion ne fit pas attention au regard meurtrier alors qu'il s'inquiéta tout de suite des paroles du verseau. S'accroupissant devant lui, il lui saisit délicatement le bras et le releva. Camus le laissa faire, même si il détestait être traité comme une chose fragile, il avait trop mal pour protester.

« Viens... Tu veux un aspirine ?

\- Oui, oui ça serait bien. »

La voix du verseau était quelque peu roque, ce qui l'inquiéta d'autant plus. Enterrant la hache de guerre le temps de cette soirée, il regarda Shaka avec crainte, ce dernier répondant à son regard par un simple geste de la tête. Le démon allait chercher à s'emparer de leur ami par tout les moyens, mais personne ne comptait le laisser faire.

« Mü, Aphrodite, les deux concernés se tournèrent vers lui. Pouvez-vous ouvrir la fenêtre ?

\- Shaka tu es fou ?, s'offusqua le poisson. On est en janvier je te rap-...»

Il se tut en voyant Camus contre Milo, les mains pressées contre son crâne alors qu'il cherchait à se cacher de la lumière. 'Oh' fut la seule chose qui franchit les lèvres du sorcier alors que le voyant et l'ancien moine hochèrent gravement la tête. Avec l'aide de Mü, il ouvrit rapidement les rideaux puis la baie vitrée. Shaka sembla satisfait alors qu'il sortit de ses poches des sceaux qu'il avait prit soin de préparer avec minutie. Il pouvait toujours essayer de se montrer, ce soir ils l'emprisonneront.

Pendant ce temps, le scorpion conduit son ami dans la salle de bain et fouilla rapidement dans son petit miroir pharmacie. Ses mains tremblait alors qu'il jetait des regards sur le verseau assit au bord de la baignoire blanche. Camus grognait par moment, ce qui le faisait d'autant plus stresser, il n'arrivait pas à trouver.

« Merde ! » souffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Le médium releva le tête vers lui et le vit en train de paniquer devant son armoire à pharmacie, renversant la moitié du contenu par inadvertance dans le lavabos. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Ce n'était qu'une migraine, pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Ce n'est pas comme si il en avait pratiquement tout les jours. Celle-ci était peut être particulièrement violente mais ce n'était pas vraiment inhabituel venant de lui.

« Deuxième étage, troisième boite en partant de la droite. »

Milo se tourna vers lui quelques secondes et Camus put apercevoir sur son visage une angoisse qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années maintenant. Puis le scorpion percuta ce que son meilleur ami venait de lui dire. Rapidement, il finit par mettre la main sur les précieuses pilules. Il jeta pratiquement la boite sur le verseau qui la rattrapa difficilement. Celui-ci finit par réussir à ouvrir la boite et goba un comprimé sans même chercher à prendre un verre d'eau. Il grimaça légèrement en sentant le médicament passer avec difficulté dans sa gorge.

Le voyant se regarda dans le miroir : ses cheveux était collés à son visage, sa respiration était saccadée et il continuait à trembler. On aurait dit qu'il venait de courir un marathon, et encore ! Aucune course ne l'avait jamais laissé dans cet état ! Il devait se calmer, tout allait bien. Camus était en sécurité. Aphrodite, Mü et Shaka étaient en train de poser des barrières, le lieu était sécurisé et même si cet esprit cherchait à blesser son ami, ils étaient tous prêt à réagir. Il n'y avait qu'Aiolia, Isaac et Hyoga qui devaient être perdus à présent...

Il sursauta en sentant un main glacial se poser sur son épaule. Camus le regarda dans le reflet du miroir, cet air impassible sur le visage et sa boite d'aspirine dans l'autre main. Milo déglutit difficilement : il était peut être temps de lui avouer...

« Milo... »

La voix du verseau était glacial. Oui, il était vraiment temps. Tout le monde lui devait des explications... Le scorpion pria pour que son meilleur ami lui laisse encore quelques secondes avant de le tuer.

« Je... Crois qu'on ferait mieux de retourner avec les autres. »

Se dérobant rapidement, il s'enfuit pratiquement de la pièce sous le regard suspicieux du médium. Celui-ci resta un instant et s'approcha du lavabo blanc. Il avait toujours mal au crâne mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça passe en une minute après tout. Il ouvrit le robinet et fit couler de l'eau froide avant de s'asperger le visage. Il savait très bien que quelque chose se tramait derrière son dos, il n'était pas aveugle ni stupide. Il savait après tout que cette histoire de ne pas s'approcher de l'autre monde était absurde, mais de quoi cherchait-on exactement à le protéger ?

Il sortit une petit serviette bleu de dessous son lavabo et sécha son visage. Puis il posa le bout de tissus sur un porte serviette en inox et frotta doucement sa chevelure. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y retourner mais il voulait des réponses, même si ça le forçait à les enfermer chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils parlent. Il pouvait être très têtu lorsqu'il le voulait.

Il finit par quitter sa salle de bain blanche et bleu, ce qu'il trouva dans son salon ne l'étonna même plus. Le médium ne dit rien alors Mü et Shaka s'activaient à poser diverses sceaux autours de ses murs. Intérieurement, il se demandait si ils avaient conscience que ce genre de chose n'avait pas d'effet chez lui, il n'en dit cependant pas un mot. Après tout, ce n'était pas le premier à faire des cachotteries.

Le médium appuya son dos contre un mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, alors qu'il souleva un sourcil. Son regard se posa rapidement sur Aiolia qui se tenait bêtement au milieu de la salle, aussi perdu que lui si ce n'est plus.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça !, déclara le blond. J'ai aucune idée de ce qui est en train de se passer.

\- Ce qui est en train de se passer Aiolia, fit Camus en s'approchant d'eux, c'est que pour une raison ou une autre il leur semble nécessaire de protéger mon appartement. »

Aphrodite se tourna vers lui avec un air désolé, ce que fit Mü à son tour. Shaka lui semblait aussi gêné que Milo, mais ne cessa pas de s'appliquer à disposer des sceaux un peu partout.

« Cependant, si ça ne les déranges pas trop, j'aimerai en connaître la raison. »

Le ton accusateur du verseau les fit tous stoppé, même la vierge. Il se retourna doucement vers son ami, fermant les paupières et soupira. C'était son plan, c'était à lui de recevoir les foudres du médium. Si ça vait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait seulement relevé la tête hautainement et d'un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant, aurait déclaré que c'était pour son bien. Mais non, il fallait qu'il s'agisse de Camus.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

Si il n'avait pas déjà un sourcil levé, le verseau le lèverai. Sa migraine jouait beaucoup sur ses nerfs, si Shaka avait décidé de tester sa patience, c'était le mauvais jour. Voyant l'homme progressivement s'énerver, Hyoga qui était sagement assit sur la canapé avec Isaac, regard rapidement sa montre.

« 21h07 ! »

Shaka s'approcha alors du médium qui le toisa, décroisant les bras. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? Sans même le prévenir, l'indien colla son front au sien et lui fit perdre connaissance l'espace d'un instant durant lequel il sonda son cosmo. Derrière lui, il entendit Milo protesté mais rapidement retenu par Aphrodite qui était bien plus fort que ce que l'on pouvait croire.

Quand la vierge recula et soupira de soulagement. Camus sentit sa conscience revenir rapidement ainsi qu'une certaine colère pour le moine qui n'en était plus un. Mais merde à la fin ! Il en avait vraiment mare ! Shaka, avec l'aide de Mü, l'installa sur le canapé alors qu'il reprenait totalement ses moyens.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça Shaka, ça devrait être interdis. » grogna-t-il en faisant reposer sa tête sur le divan.

La douleur était revenue, moins vive mais elle était là, martyrisant sa pauvre tête sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Quel idée d'inspecter son cosmo sans prévenir et sans même qu'il l'accepte ! C'était vraiment violent comme technique !

« Je suis désolé mon ami, mais maintenant que j'ai la certitude que tu es en sécurité, je peux expliqué pourquoi nous avons agis si bizarrement ces derniers temps. » fit l'indien penaud.

Le verseau réfréna son envie de lui demander si par 'ces derniers temps' il voulait dire 'depuis le début de notre vie'. Il commençait sérieusement à se dire qu'avec de pareil amis, il n'avait pas besoin d'ennemi ou d'esprit pour le tourmenter.

« En faite, vois-tu, il y a un mois à présent j'eu une divination terrible dans laquelle un esprit aussi puissant que maléfiques s'emparait de toi.

\- Et je suppose que ça devait survenir ce soir ?...

\- Vers 20h.

\- Qui était dans la confidence ?

\- Aphrodite, Milo, Mü et moi-même. »

Malgré les regards désolés et le fait qu'ils soient tous ses amis proches, Camus avaient envie de les frapper, fort. Rien de bien grave, juste un bon coup de poing dans le nez pour leur remettre leur idée en place.

« Ça ne vous ai pas venu à l'esprit de me prévenir ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

\- Il y avait quelqu'un qui pensait que tu allais te mettre en danger si tu l'apprenais. »

Shaka désira ardemment faire taire Milo, de n'importe quel moyen qu'il soit tant que cet idiot ne puisse plus ouvrir la bouche. Pourtant, Camus se frotta seulement le front et soupira, fatigué par toutes ses inepties. Il n'en pouvait plus, ils allaient vraiment le tuer à la fin.

« Donc... Camus ne risque plus rien ?, demanda Isaac que personne n'avait entendu jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Non, rien. Nous avons posé assez de protection autours de cet appartement pour qu'une armée d'esprit ne puisse passer. »

Le sourire aimable de la vierge rassura les deux garçons. Ils savaient pertinemment bien que le médium qu'ils considéraient comme un grand frère courait sans cesses des risques. L'un comme l'autre n'avait jamais ignoré le fait qu'un jour, le médium pourrait tomber sur un être bien plus puissant que lui et y laisser des plumes. C'était arrivé par le passé, ça pourrait de nouveau se reproduire. Camus avait toujours cherché à les en protéger, c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne leur parlait jamais de leur expérience et cette soirée était le parfait exemple d'à quel point les choses qui touchait au paranormal pouvait vite dégénérée.

« Il va pouvoir parler à ma maman cette année ? »

Shaka fronça légèrement les sourcils et bascula sa tête sur le côté. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Ta maman ?..., répéta-t-il confus.

\- Hyoga... N'embête pas Shaka avec ça... » fit Camus en se relevant légèrement.

Isaac et Milo échangèrent un regard inquiet alors que déjà Hyoga commençait à expliquer à l'indien de quoi il en retournait. Oh... Mauvais...

« Oui !, fit le garçon avec enthousiasme. Chaque année pour mon anniversaire Camus se rend sur la tombe de ma maman pour lui parler !

\- Mais Hyoga, répondit doucement Shaka de plus en plus perdu. Ta maman est en paix. »

Camus grimaça cachant ses yeux d'une main. Et voilà, le sujet qu'il ne voulait pas aborder... Ça n'était vraiment vraiment pas le moment... Hyoga perdit son sourire alors que se fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils, plongé dans la plus grande incompréhension. Isaac posa une main sur son épaule mais il n'y fit même pas attention, il se contenta de regarder Shaka avec ses grands yeux bleus.

« Depuis quand ? »

L'indien releva les yeux vers le médium mais celui détourna simplement le regard. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, il fallait bien qu'il connaisse la vérité un jour et lui n'avait pas le cœur à lui avouer. Shaka regarda alors de nouveau le garçon, comprenant l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre et qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas rectifier. Il entendait déjà les remontrances amères que Milo allait déverser sur lui, si ce n'est un tombereau d'insultes.

« Depuis le début. »

Le visage de l'adolescent se décomposa lentement alors qu'il secoua légèrement la tête de droite à gauche. Ce n'est pas vrai, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Camus n'aurait pas menti, il n'aurai jamais fait ça ! Son regard paniqué se posa sur l'adulte et de ses yeux, il se supplia. Il le supplia que tout ceci ne soit que des mensonges ou une mauvaise blague. Pourtant le médium ne dit rien, ses lèvres restèrent désespérément closes.

« Camus ?... »

La voix chevrotant de Hyoga lui fit mal, il devait l'avouer, mais plutôt que de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui dire la vérité, il se leva. Il traversa lentement le salon sous le regard abattu du garçon aux cheveux blonds. Si il regrettait ? Oui, mais il ne pouvait pas ce soir. On pourra le traiter de lâche et d'égoïste, il n'avait juste pas la force d'affronter tout ça.

Il ferma les yeux, même si il était dos à lui il sentait son regard sur ses épaules. C'était sa faute, à raison d'explication il lui devait au moins la vérité. Le garçon aurait loisir de le haïr demain, de lui crier dessus ou de l'ignorer, pour cette nuit il devrait ce contenter de quelques mots. Le médium enroula alors ses bras autour de lui-même comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était triste et souffla d'une voix plate :

« Je suis désolé Hyoga, mais Shaka dit vrai. Je n'ai jamais parlé à l'esprit de ta mère, elle est repose en paix depuis sa mort.

\- Mais pourquoi ? » s'écria le garçon en se levant d'un bond.

Il pouvait entendre les larmes dans sa voix alors qu'il répétait misérablement la même question encore et encore. Camus entendit Isaac se relever avant de pratiquement tirer Hyoga sur le canapé et de le réconforter, lui chuchotant de se calmer et que tout irait bien. Ça faisait mal, ça lui donnait la nausée d'entendre l'adolescent en pleurs et pourtant il fuyait. Sa migraine s'était désormais mêlée aux regrets et à la tristesse. Il avait l'impression d'être le pire être humain sur terre à cet instant il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il l'était.

« Les pizzas ne devraient plus tarder, restez ou partez, faites ce que vous voulez je m'en moque. » énonça-t-il d'un ton bas et éteint.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la salle et ferma sa chambre derrière lui. Avant même que Milo n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le bruit sec du loquet sépara définitivement Camus de ses invités. Cette soirée avait été trop pour lui, ces dernières semaines furent dures et à présent, ça.

Le scorpion pria un instant pour qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide. Il ne doutait pas instant que son meilleur ami était quelqu'un de responsable mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. La main d'Aiolia sur son bras le tira de ses pensées, ce dernier comprenait exactement ce qu'il ressentait seulement cette fois, il devait avoir confiance en Camus et le laisser seul. Il avait besoin d'être seul et Hyoga avait besoin d'eux.

La main sur la clé de sa chambre glissa doucement, rejoignant mollement le reste de son corps. Il regarda sans but le bout de bois blanc coloré d'un bleu foncé par la lumière à l'extérieur. Il se retourna et appuya son dos contre la porte avant de pratiquement se laisser tomber à terre. Ramenant ses genoux sur son torse, il les entoura de ses bras et y posa sa tête. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans sa chambre, sinon celui de la ville qui a toutes heures palpitait de vie.

Il était fatigué, chaque jour l'accablant un peu plus. Il en avait mare de devoir toujours se battre et malgré l'optimisme dont il essayait de faire preuve, il était à chaque fois rattrapé par quelque chose qu'il avait dit ou avait fait. Ses parents avaient peut être raison à son sujet...

Camus releva la tête et passa un main dans ses cheveux. Sa chambre était impeccable, chaque chose à sa place. Rien, pas même un vêtement ne trainait par terre et son lit était toujours fait. Il n'y avait pas la moindre poussière, cette endroit était d'une propreté incroyable et pour cause ! Il se leva, vacillant l'espace d'un instant et s'arrêta devant son armoire.

Tout était teinté de blanc ou de gris ici, parfois quelques meubles comportant un peu de noir comme son bureau. Si beaucoup trouvait se style chic et épuré, personne ne semblait y voir l'impersonnalité qui régnait dans cette pièce. Il ouvrit son placard, se mit à genoux et commença à minutieusement sortir des tas des vêtements les uns après les autres. Non, ça n'avait jamais semblé bizarre à quiconque... Peut être parce que ces coloris étaient les seuls présent dans son appartement et que son salon était digne d'un showroom d'une grande marque de meuble. Du goût, voilà ce qu'on lui disait lorsque qu'on entrait chez lui. Du goût et rien d'autre, pas de 'chaleureux' ou 'agréable'... Il ne pouvait cependant pas leur jeter la pierre.

Il finit par poser ses mains sur ses jambes, tel un automate, alors qu'il fixa d'un regard vide une grosse boite au fond de sa penderie. Il serra les poings, frottant ses phalanges de son pouce et finit par tendre les mains. La boite était froide, ce qui était peut étonnant venant de quelque chose fait en métal. Doucement, il la tira vers lui, un frottement feutré perturbant le silence. Une fois sortie, il ne prie même pas la peine de ranger ses habits, non. À la place, il serra la caisse en ferraille contre lui, comme si il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage auquel il s'accrochait désespérément. C'était un peu le cas d'ailleurs.

Cette boite, tout le monde ignorait son existence et aussi longtemps qu'il respirera, il garderai farouchement cet objet. Personne ne pourrait s'en approcher, il s'en était donné la parole depuis des années déjà. Ce qu'elle contenait ? Seul lui le savait et pour rien au monde il était prêt à l'ouvrir de nouveau.

Il se redressa et rampa presque sur son lit. Là, il ne prit même pas la peine de se glisser sous sa couette, il se mit seulement sur le côté et serra la caisse avec force. Du bout de ses doigts, il caressa doucement la matière qui s'était réchauffé à son contact. Il n'était pas sensé la toucher, mais ça le rassurer. Ses nuits étaient longues parfois, seul les yeux grands ouverts dans le lit et c'était la seule chose qui pouvait l'aider à trouver le sommeil. Il ignorait tout de cet objet, outre le fait qu'il ne pouvait le laisser dans la cave de sa boutique, mais il y était tout de même très attaché. La seule personne qui pourrait l'en séparer serait son véritable possesseur.

Le bruit diffus d'une ambulance au loin résonna alors que la lumière orangé de lampadaire quelconques venait se perdre sur son plafond. Camus n'avait pas fermé ses volets, il ne les fermait jamais. La ville lui donnait cette impression de vie, les teintes et les bruits lui donnait l'impression d'appartenir à quelque chose de plus qu'un simple gérant de magasin occulte.

Non, il n'avait jamais vraiment aspiré à rien dans la vie, mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir. Ne disait-on pas après tout que seul les vivants peuvent rêver ?

* * *

C'était amusant, tout ceci était vraiment très amusant. Ils pensaient avoir gagné la guerre ? Grand bien leur en fasse ! Ils pourraient enfin lui laisser le champs libre alors que dans l'obscurité du néant, il sentait son heure arriver. Ce ne serait plus qu'une question de jour, les dés étaient jetés.

Oh oui, tout allait bientôt se terminer alors qu'à travers la faille, le visage du jeune homme était ravagé par la colère et la peine. C'était de leur faute, ils venaient de se condamner eux même, comme ils l'avaient fait quelques jours auparavant. C'était tellement drôle de voir que toute leurs de bonnes attentions pouvaient mener à leur perte. Il y avait une expression humaine pour ça, quelle était-elle déjà ?... Ah oui ! 'L'enfer est pavé de bonnes attentions'. C'en était presque triste que tout ce cirque. Et il avait suffit d'une simple divination !

Il se concentra un court instant, ennuyé du spectacle qu'était le garçon en pleurs et l'image se dissipa pour se fondre en une nouvelle. Celle du médium, couché dans son lit, les bras autour de ce qui semblait une boite. Sur son visage était peint une pâle mélancolie et l'ombre des regrets. Il avait souvent vu cette expression sur les traies d'autres hommes, il la connaissait pratiquement par cœur sur ceux de Camus.

Il y avait plus d'une raison pour la tristesse que pouvait porter un être, mais seule quelques unes d'entre elles poussaient à un tel mutisme. Le néant était un endroit ennuyeux et sans intérêt, était-ce de cette façon que certain humains voyaient leur vie ? Est-ce qu'en posant leur regard sur chaque objets ce n'était que ce noir impénétrable qu'ils voyaient ? Il l'ignorait.

Il observa l'homme encore quelques instant, sans rage ni colère. L'amusement l'avait aussi quitté, il ne restait plus qu'un terne sentiment qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Cependant, d'un geste de la main, il effaça le miroir qui donnait sur l'autre monde. Il aurait put demeurer ici à regarder des heures durant l'humain évoluer dans son univers, seulement il était temps pour lui de prendre du repos.

Même un être aussi puissant que lui devait récupérer un maximum d'énergie pour ce qu'il allait accomplir. Se libérer de ses chaines étaient loin d'être évident, d'autant plus dans une prison comme le néant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche du but et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'appréhender le moment où il serrait enfin libre.

Seul, sans aucun esprit autour de lui, il laissa ses pensées dériver dans l'univers feutré et obscure dans lequel il baignait. Lorsque que la brèche qui déchirerai les deux mondes sera ouverte, il le sentira et sans rien pour le retenir, il s'y jetterai. Une fois dans l'autre monde, Camus sera là.

* * *

Ça y est ! On mentionne enfin le nom de Shun ! Miracle !

Sinon, ce chapitre fut... Laborieux. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Ça et que je m'excuse encore une fois pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires : étant moi-même soumise à une super migraine, je n'ai pas eu la fois pour une relecture poussée. Et aussi que me demandez pas, j'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe avec Shaka. Vraiment aucune.

Hemere : Avant tout merci pour ton commentaire. =)

J'avoue que Milo et Saga ensemble sort vraiment de l'ordinaire mais c'est comme Shaka, j'ai aucune explication... C'est juste arrivé. Quant à Camus, j'avoue être légèrement sadique avec lui. Qui aime bien châtie bien !


	5. Que la fête commence

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Il se réveilla doucement ce jour là, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il pouvait déjà sentir à travers ses paupières la lumière insipide du jour, mais plongé dans cet état presque comateux, Camus n'y prêta d'abord pas attention. Il resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur la boite grisâtre dans ses bras, se repliant sur lui-même puis il frissonna. Le métal était glacial, presque autant que sa propre peau qui bientôt fut couverte de chair de poule il était étonnant que jamais le médium n'attrape froid, surtout lorsque la température de son appartement stagnait autour de 15 degrés toute l'année. Température que beaucoup de ses amis avaient du mal à supporter, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils avaient toujours tendance à garder leurs vestes sur eux chez lui.

Si ce n'était pas la lumière qui le réveilla, ce fut le bruit distant d'une ambulance au loin qui le tira des vestiges de son sommeil. Le verseau cligna des yeux une première fois, puis une deuxième fois avant de fixer le réveil sur sa table de cheveux, totalement inerte. Ses paupières étaient toujours à moitié fermées et il n'arrivait pas à penser, pratiquement envouté par la trotteuse qui ne cessait sa course infernale.

Il resta ainsi couché, immobile, pendant ce qui lui semblait de longues minutes mais ne fut que quelques vulgaires secondes. Inlassablement, le temps passé mais le médium avait cette singulière impression que les heures s'échappaient sans lui, glissant sur sa peau sans même le toucher. C'était étrange comme sensation, celle d'être oublié de tout et même du temps. Peut-être était-ce qu'il désirait après tout.

Camus finit par lâcher la boite et se coucha sur son dos. Il laissa ses bras grands écartés sur sa couette grise de coton puis fixa toujours sans un mot son plafond blanc. La lumière qui s'y égarée était si pâle et faible, il devait faire aussi nuageux que le jour précédent. Le temps resta uniforme toute la semaine durant : des nuages et de la pluie, ce qui reflétait parfaitement son état présent.

Le médium prit une profonde inspiration, perdu dans ses propres pensées futiles. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever aujourd'hui, pas pour trouver l'appartement vide. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que les deux adolescents étaient partis, peut être à l'orphelinat, et ça il le comprenait très bien. Il n'aurait jamais dû mentir ainsi à Hyoga mais le mal était fait, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment pour lui expliquer. Là était son problème : quand était le bon moment ? Il en revenait encore et toujours à la même chose : le temps et bien qu'il ne puisse l'entendre, il sentait pratiquement les aiguilles tourner sans cesse, l'obsédant et le rendant pratiquement fou.

Camus se releva, tout doucement, sa respiration était lente et calme. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque dans un espoir vain d'y faire disparaître toutes tensions et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Sa chambre était dans le même état qu'hier soir, pendant un instant il se demanda à quoi il s'attendait. Que tout ai changé ? Que son mobilier passe du gris au vert pétant ? Ce qu'il attendait, c'était un peu de changement. Malheureusement, il était le seul à pouvoir apporter ce qu'il désirait tant.

Une fois debout, il se saisit de la boite en métal et la remit dans son placard. Puis il rangea ses vêtements, un à un, dans un ordre bien définit : pas qu'il soit particulièrement maniaque seulement le désordre avait tendance à l'énervé. Au loin, il entendit les annonces de la gare porté par le vent, il oubliait parfois qu'il habitait des voix de chemin de fer qui tranchaient la ville en deux. Si il le voulait, il pouvait facilement prendre un train et s'échapper, même si ce n'était que l'espace d'un instant, pourtant il n'avait jamais osé. Alors le soir parfois, penché sur son balcon, il regardait partir au loin les voyageurs et sans même le vouloir, les enviait.

Il referma son placard et se releva, croisant le temps de quelques secondes son reflet dans le miroir accroché à l'une des portes. Le verseau ne trouva rien de particulier, sa pâleur peut être mais il avait naturellement un teint blême. Il détourna le regard et n'y fit pas plus attention que ça il laissait les heures à se prélasser devant son reflet à Aphrodite. Camus sortit de sa chambre sans un bruit.

S'avançant avec la seule pensée en tête que de se faire un café, il leva un sourcil lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Milo, ce dernier en train de dormir tranquillement sur son canapé. Son ami était emmitouflé dans une veste épaisse et enroulé dans sa couverture polaire, lorsque le médium vit un coussin trainer à terre. Un sourire diabolique s'installa sur son visage. Avec rapidité, il se saisit de l'oreiller et...

Le scorpion se réveilla en sursaut lorsque quelque chose de dur et de mou à la fois s'abattit violemment sur son visage. Il passa rapidement une main sur ses yeux, jetant un coup d'œil fatigué autour de lui. Un coussin avait échoué sur son ventre par il ignorait quelle magie, lorsqu'il entendit un rire moqueur. À quelques mètres de lui se tenait son meilleur ami, toujours vêtu de ses vêtement de la veille et ses cheveux attachés dans un chignon négligé. Lhomme le regardait avec malice, une main sur sa hanche alors que le grec peinait à se réveiller. Il se vengerai, il ignorait encore comment mais Camus allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Bien, tu es réveillé à ce que je vois. Un café ? » fit son agresseur.

Milo s'assit et se redressa légèrement contre le sofa, tenant l'oreiller gris contre lui alors qu'un bâillement lui échappa. La box internet de son ami affichait 10h pourtant il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi, et pour cause ! La soirée avait tellement été éprouvante que le scorpion eut du mal à fermer l'œil de toute la nuit. Il avait donc passé la majeur partie de son temps à fixé le plafond, les lumières bleutées des appareils électroniques le plongeant dans une étrange atmosphère.

L'appartement de Camus était toujours bien rangé, c'était au antipode du sien. Le médium venait d'ailleurs parfois le secouer et le forcer à mettre de l'ordre chez lui, sans quoi le scorpion ne verrait même plus le sol de son salon. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très soigneux. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'un bazar incessant règne chez lui, c'était toujours chaleureux et vivant, ce qui n'était pas le cas de cet endroit. Milo n'y avait jamais fait attention et encore maintenant, il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point l'appartement du verseau était impersonnel.

Il savait pertinemment que cet endroit ne plaisait pas excessivement à Camus. Son meilleur ami lui avait confié plus d'une fois vouloir vivre dans un endroit remplie des lumières du soir... Quoi que cela puisse dire. Parfois, il ne comprenait pas particulièrement ce que le verseau voulait dire mais était rassuré lorsqu'en lui demandant, son ami haussait seulement les épaules et détourna son regard. Oui, cet homme était l'un des rares à pouvoir débiter des phrases poétiques que lui même ne saisissait pas. Le médium passait trop de temps dans ses pensées, dans un monde que seul lui comprenait -et encore-.

Milo sursauta lorsqu'une tasse de café fut posée brusquement sur la table basse. Il releva les yeux et vit Camus, son bol fumant dans les mains en train de boire tranquillement. Une mèche de ses longs cheveux menaçait de tomber dans sa boisson pourtant il ne fit rien pour la bouger. Le voyant fut heureux de voir de nouveau un peu de couleur sur le visage de son ami, même si des cernes continuaient d'assombrirent ses yeux indigo. Au moins, il n'avait plus cet pâleur cadavérique digne d'un zombie de série-B, un peu plus et Aphrodite serait venu l'attaqué à grand coup de soin pour la peau aussi odorant que suspect.

Camus ne fit pas attention à Milo, il préféra tourner légèrement la tête et inspecter son salon. C'était étonnant, tout était parfaitement rangé, rien ne dépassait. Ses livres qu'il lisait sur sa table basse étaient là où il les avaient laissés, sa corbeille de fruit sur sa grande table... Dans lequel commençait à moisir deux mandarines. Le médium fronça légèrement le nez, dégouté il les avaient acheté il y a trois jour et déjà elles pourrissaient ! Vive la qualité !

« Je ne vois aucun sceau, je suppose que Shaka à tout rangé. » constata-t-il en replongeant la tête dans son bol.

Le scorpion recula vivement la main alors qu'il se brûla avec la tasse de porcelaine. Il souffla rapidement sur ses doigts et tenta une nouvelle fois de se saisir de son précieux breuvage, en vain. Milo poussa alors un long soupire et ajouta, ses yeux rivés sur son café. Le verseau vivaient en permanence dans un appartement glacial et tout ce qu'il buvait frôlait la température de la lave en fusion... C'était quand même légèrement paradoxal !

« Mü et moi l'avons aidé, tout danger étant écarté. D'ailleurs ce ne fut pas très simple, les sceaux n'arrêtaient pas s'envoler avec la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas seulement refermé.

\- Tu demandera à l'autre moine de pacotille, moi j'suis voyant pas exorciste ou une connerie dans le genre. »

Camus hocha légèrement la tête pendant que son meilleur ami se battait toujours contre son nouvel ennemi : la tasse. Il essayait présentement de l'attraper en se protégeant avec la couverture mais le verseau, sentant la catastrophe arrivé, s'en saisit à sa place. Le scorpion le regarda alors d'un air suppliant, tel un petit garçon demandant à sa maman un bonbon. Ce genre de regard marchait particulièrement bien sur les gens autours de lui, même si Milo était un adulte de 21 ans, mais sur son meilleur ami, c'était une autre histoire. Il sourit lorsque Camus craqua, soufflant légèrement en ajoutant :

« D'accord je vais te chercher du lait. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, je fais ça pour ma couverture, pas pour toi !»

Le verseau s'éloigna, le bruit ses pas étouffés par la moquette. C'était fou à quel point il pouvait être discret, se dit Milo en le regardant s'en aller dans la cuisine. Il frissonna un court instant et se saisit de la couverture polaire dont il entoura ses épaules. C'était étrange mais l'air semblait moins lourd que d'habitude. Depuis quelques jours, l'odeur légère de fruit qui régnait dans l'appartement de son ami avait pratiquement disparut. Il fallait vraiment en vouloir pour pouvoir la percevoir, perdue parmi les arômes de café et de thé qui embaumait toujours l'endroit.

« Ça te dérange si j'ouvre la fenêtre ? » demanda Camus, une brique de lait dans les mains.

Quand il vit l'expression misérable de son meilleur ami, toujours grelotant alors qu'il était emmitouflé dans le plaid gris. Le médium se demanda pendant un instant où diable il avait mit son portale : Kanon donnerait beaucoup pour une telle photo. Il abandonna et tendit seulement le lait au pauvre scorpion, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

« Je prends ça pour un non.

\- Camus, nous sommes en Janvier, il fait même pas 3° dehors et toi tu penses qu'aérer est une bonne idée ? Ton appart' frôle déjà pas les 17°! »

Le médium ne répondit rien, se contentant de boire une gorgée de son café brûlant alors que Milo tenta de verser le lait dans sa tasse, ses tremblement n'aidant pas vraiment. Son meilleur était givré, dans les deux sens du termes. Il n'y avait pas d'autre raisons. Même Aphrodite, Suédois de son état, ne supportait pas le froid qu'il régnait ici... Quoi que le jardinier n'était pas le meilleur des exemples, ce dernier étant particulièrement frileux.

Alors que Milo était parti dans d'incroyable contemplation sur la vie des êtres étranges et fascinants qui l'entouraient, quelque chose attira l'attention de Camus. Un papier jaune, plié en deux sur sa table en verre, bien à sa vue. Depuis quand il avait des avait des feuilles colorées? Il posa son bol sur la table basse, renversant au passage un peu de café et s'approcha rapidement de sa table. Il se pencha sur le petit bout de papier qu'il déplia.

'Cher Camus', l'écriture était fine, légèrement penchée quoi que parfois discontinu, sûrement un défaut d'un stylos à bille dont l'encre peinait à couler.

'Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser du désagrément, Shaka de même.', c'était donc Mü qui avait écrit ça. 'Les garçons sont partis chez Aiolia, Hyoga refuse de te voir pour le moment mais je pense que ça ne va pas durer éternellement.

Nous t'avons laissé des sceaux en plus, demandes-les à Milo.

Shaka et moi même sommes attendus par Angelo en Italie, nous partons donc dès ce soir. J'espère te voir avant notre départ mais je comprendrais si toi ne le désire pas.'

Camus fronça les sourcils un instant : Mü savait aussi bien que lui qu'il ne viendrait pas ce soir là. Certes, par politesse il se devait d'aller voir ses amis avant leur départ, il ignorait après tout au bout de combien de temps il les reverrait, cependant il n'en ferait rien. Il n'était pas réellement en colère contre eux, ni même blessé, il avait juste la sensation qu'il ne devait pas y aller, pas aujourd'hui. Et puis, Milo ayant décidé de rester avec lui toute la journée, le verseau avait tout sauf envie d'assister à une de ses sempiternelles disputes avec la vierge.

'Dans tout les cas, je t'en pris, fais attention à toi. Et encore une fois, je suis désolé pour tout.

Prends soin de toi.

Mü'

Le médium souffla légèrement avant de reposer la lettre. Mü était vraiment quelqu'un de cordial et d'attentionné, il voulait toujours aidé et était prêt à rendre service à quiconque lui demandait. Heureusement qu'il était là. Camus se tourna vers Milo.

« Donc les garçons sont chez Aiolia.

\- Ouaip, répondit le voyant en hochant la tête, sans décrocher son regard de son café. Ils sont partis peu de temps après que tu te sois enfermé dans ta chambre. »

Le médium se sentit coupable, très coupable même. Il frotta sa nuque, gêné, et détourna la tête alors qu'il murmura un :

« Pardon... »

Le scorpion le regarda et confus, cligna deux fois les yeux. Il posa sa tasse sur la table et continua de fixer son ami, se dernier semblant trouver la moquette bien plus intéressante.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute..., Milo réfléchit un instant. Enfin si un peu. »

Les épaules du médium semblèrent tomber sous les mots de l'homme assit sur le canapé. Génial, au moins il avait l'honnêteté de lui dire, c'est déjà ça ?

« Mais je comprend tout à fait que tu n'ai pas eu la force de supporter tout ça. C'était trop d'un coup, n'est-ce pas ? »

Camus se décida enfin à relever la tête vers son ami et croisa son regard. Celui-ci le regardait avec sérieux et peine, étrange mélange que voilà. Il vint s'asseoir au côté du scorpion, ce dernier se poussant légèrement pour lui faire de la place, puis il fixa son bol sans un bruit.

Milo attendit patiemment, reprenant une gorgée de son café au lait qui commençait à refroidir. Il ne s'attendait pas à une confession qui changerai sa vie, il ne s'attendait même pas vraiment à ce que son ami lui réponde mais encore une fois, il comprenait. Si Camus ne voulait pas parler, ça ne le dérangeait pas, il lui arrivait de faire de même parfois. C'était une règle tacites entre eux, qui s'était établie lorsque qu'il avait 15 ans. L'un comme l'autre avaient très bien intégré que pour rester ami avec quelqu'un, il fallait toujours lui laisser de l'espace et un moyen de pouvoir s'échapper.

Le médium se saisit alors de la télécommande et alluma la télé. Celle-ci afficha une chaine très connue d'info en continu, montrant les images d'un meurtres. Génial, la meilleure façon de commencer la journée : entendre des théories les plus farfelus sur un pseudo tueur en série.

« Les ombres ont encore frappés on dirait... Ils ont pas fait de quartiers, constata Milo dégoutté en penchant la tête.

\- Les traqueurs sont de vrai saloperies. Faut vraiment que quelqu'un s'en occupe.

\- Shura est toujours au Mexique ?

\- Il habite là-bas donc oui . »

Le scorpion réfléchit quelques instants : Camus ne s'approcherai jamais de près ou de loin de ce genre d'esprit, Aphrodite non plus, il n'était pas suicidaire. Shaka et Mü allaient rendre une petite visite à Angelo et puis lui n'avait pas le pouvoir ni même la volonté de mettre fin aux ombres qui trainaient dans les bois et au bord des routes.

« Saga et Kanon ?

\- Ils ne reviennent pas avant mi Février. » fit le médium en agitant la tête de droite à gauche.

Milo s'affala pratiquement dans le canapé, poussant un long soupire de découragement. Bien, le 'Pisteur des bois', nom que les médias avaient donné à ce tueur en série fantôme, continuerai de sévir pendant un bon mois. Et lui qui avait eu envie d'une balade en forêt...

« Comment se fait-il que des esprits puissent tuer aussi facilement des humains ? », demanda-t-il soudainement.

Camus le regarda un instant avant de réfléchir, jouant sans s'en rendre compte avec la télécommande. Il se gratta légèrement la tempe.

« Eh bien... J'imagine que ce ne sont pas vraiment des esprits, peut être des sortes de démons... Pourtant ils ne semblent pas répondre à une raison particulière, donc il peut aussi s'agir de simples marionnettes.

\- Marionnettes ?, Milo fronça les sourcils.

\- Hm-hm. Il se peut que ce ne soit que des enveloppes contrôlées par une raison supérieur, prêtant ainsi son pouvoir, il serait possible à ces choses de facilement blesser les humains. »

Le scorpion sembla satisfait par la réponse alors qu'il leva légèrement la tête, reportant son attention sur la télévision. Un charmant reportage sur un haras passait, aussi inintéressant qu'assommant. Camus zappa rapidement : ni lui, ni son meilleur ami étaient particulièrement fan d'équitation. Ils finirent par échouer sur un sitcom connus pour son intrigue brouillon et ses rires préenregistrés.

« Quand tu dis 'raison supérieur', tu parles du même genre que celle qui contrôlait le gamin chez Aiolia ? »

Il fallu plusieurs secondes au verseau pour percuter ce que venait de dire le scorpion, déjà parce que pour lui, 'gamin chez Aiolia ' désignait en général deux garçons nommés Seiya et Shun. Ensuite, tout simplement parce que malgré le peu d'effort scénaristique, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder attentivement la série diffusée. Puis Camus comprit enfin de quoi voulait parler Milo, ce à quoi il répondit :

« Non, non pas vraiment. Vois-tu..., il posa la télécommande sur la table et se tourna vers son ami. L'esprit qu'il y avait chez Aiolia n'était pas contrôlé, ni même influencé.

\- Mais tu es d'accord pour dire que ce n'est pas lui qui a créé tout ce brouillard ?

\- Oui bien sûr, c'est évident. Cependant, cette masse, quoi qu'elle puisse être, se servait comme du garçon comme lien pour pouvoir se maintenir dans notre monde. Pour tout te dire, je n'avais jamais vue ça avant. »

Le scorpion resserra la couverture polaire autour de ses épaules et fixa l'écran, perdu dans ses pensées. Un bruit attira son attention, instinctivement il tourna la tête et vit la pluie qui commençait à tomber à l'extérieur. Il était bien heureux de ne pas avoir à travailler aujourd'hui : les chiens étaient infernales à l'animalerie dès qu'ils n'avaient pas leur promenade quotidienne et avec cette pluie, impossible de les sortir. Milo pria un court instant pour qu'il fasse beau demain, il n'était pas près de supporter une armée de chiens jappant toute la journée, même si il adorait les dits chiens.

« Tu veux un autre café ? » demanda Camus en se levant, son bol dans les mains.

Le voyant fit oui de la tête, toujours emmitouflé dans le plaid gris. Il n'était pas question qu'il décroche de la couverture avant un petit bout de temps, encore moins quand le verseau menaçait à tout moment d'ouvrir grand ses fenêtres. Quoi que vue la pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur, si il faisait ça, il était sûr de devoir passer la serpillères après.

Milo finit par prendre son courage à deux et se lever avant de rejoindre Camus, de l'autre côté du comptoir. Non, il n'avait pas laissé le plaid sur le canapé. Dans la cuisine, son meilleur ami s'agitait dans tout les sens, prenant rapidement le café qu'il versa dans un filtre. Puis une fois la préparation lancée, le verseau se détourna et inspecta le contenu de son frigo. Le scorpion se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et s'appuya sur le comptoir alors qu'il cherchait à faire de même, en vain.

« J'ai des profiteroles à la crème, ça te dis ?

\- Tu me poses vraiment la question Camus ? »

Avec un léger rire, le verseau posa une coupelle bleu nuit remplie du dessert devant son ami, ce dernier toujours affalé sur son comptoir. Le temps de se retourner pour lui prendre une cuillère, il retrouva Milo, les sourcils froncés en train de fixer d'un air confus le plat qu'on venait de lui servir.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Quand tu parlais de profiteroles, je m'attendais à, tu sais, ces profiteroles qu'ils vendent en grande surface au rayon yaourt. Pas des faites maison !

\- Oh. Je m'ennuyais vendredi soir. »

Le medium finit par lui donner la petite cuillère et le scorpion se jeta pratiquement sur le dessert, non parce qu'au final, il n'allait pas cracher dessus, surtout si c'était Camus qui les avait fait. Il ignorait si c'était à cause de ses origines, mais son meilleur ami était un as de fourneaux. Il aurait mieux fait de faire cuisinier ou pâtissier plutôt que de tenir une boutique de magie. Quoique c'était peut être pour cette raison que le verseau arrivait sans problème à faire des potions qui donnait du fil à retorde à Aphrodite.

« Tu sais..., commença Camus, lui même en train de manger. La seule chose qui me gêne avec toute cette histoire d'esprit, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de comment diable ce garçon a put se retrouver chez Aiolia. »

Milo ne répondit rien : de toute personne sur terre, il était bien le dernier à connaître la réponse. Après tout, il était voyant lui, pas médium ou prêtre ou tout autre truc du genre. Et puis, le verseau était déjà de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, ne faisant même plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Le scorpion lorgna sur la coupelle dans les mains de son ami. Peut être que...

« Milo, n'y pense même pas. » fit le médium d'un ton froid.

Bon, il devrait donc se contenter de ses profiteroles.

* * *

Seiya n'était pas quelqu'un de très intelligent par nature. Voilà ce que se répétait Shun, 13 ans, pensionnaire à l'orphelinat du Sanctuaire, chaque jour. Certes, tous étaient différents et le monde aurait peu de sens s'y il n'existait pas quelques idiots. Cependant, Seiya n'était vraiment pas intelligent.

Shun était quelqu'un de calme et certes, il l'avouait lui même, il était peureux mais il savait au moins se servir de sa tête. Il haïssait recourir à la violence, cherchant toujours un moyen de faire appelle à la diplomatie plutôt que de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Le jeune garçon pensait sincèrement que tout problème pouvait être réglé avec une longue discussion plutôt qu'avec un coup de poing bien placé. Les excès de rage ? Défier l'autorité ? C'était bon pour les autres, lui restait pacifiste quoi qu'il se passe. Attention, cela ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'il était faible, bien au contraire.

Contrairement à lui, Seiya avait le sang chaud, toujours à se lancer à corps perdu dans des combats parfois perdu d'avance. Aiolia disait souvent qu'il était comme lui à son âge, ce que Shun doutait parfois : personne ne pouvait être aussi têtu que Seiya. C'était pratiquement impossible, à tel point qu'il devait être la réincarnation d'un mulet. Il n'était pas méchant, on pouvait même lui accorder d'avoir un cœur en or mais il manquait cruellement de jugeote. C'était pour cette raison qu'en trouvant Hyoga en pleurs en arrivant dimanche matin, Shun sentit la catastrophe arriver.

À présent assit entre deux bougies allumées, une main entre celle de Hyoga et l'autre entre celle de Seiya, il en était sûr : la catastrophe allait arriver. Il suivit des yeux la fumée de l'encens qui s'enroulait en arabesques avant de se dissiper. De la vanille, de l'encens de vanille... Sans parler des bougies bleues... Si ce n'était pas un esprit qui les blessait, il était sûr que c'était Marine qui allait les tuer. Tant qu'à faire, il rejetterai toute la responsabilité sur l'idiot de service.

Sans parler de l'état de leur chambre : les lits avaient été poussés contre les murs, près de la fenêtre, un malheureux bureau était coincé dans un coin. Ils avaient dégagé un maximum d'espace, laissant d'ailleurs pas inadvertance la trace des pieds de leurs meubles sur le parquet quand ils les avaient poussé. C'était tout de même dangereux d'allumer des bougies alors que la pièce pouvait prendre feu facilement... Et que la porte ne s'ouvrait qu'à moitié, entravée par un lit.

« Vous êtes tarés..., souffla Isaac assit entre Hyoga et Seiya.

\- Mais non ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il peut nous arriver ?

\- Possession, malédiction, hantise, dégât matériaux..., commença à débiter le plus âgé.

\- Oh je t'en pris ! Ça c'est que Camus vous a raconté ! »

Les deux verseaux échangèrent un regard légèrement confus. La pièce était plongé dans le noir, les rideaux tirés et leurs visages n'étaient éclairés que par la lumières diffusent des bougies chauffe-plats de Marine. Bougies qui pour une raison qui leur échappait ne cessaient de s'éteindre. Peut être tout simplement parce qu'elle avait servit une bonne dizaine de fois déjà. Devant eux, au centre d'un cercle tracé à la craie sur le parquet de la chambre, une ridicule bout de carton où était inscrit l'alphabet, les chiffres de un à neuf, 'oui', 'non' et en revoir.

Hyoga frémit : certes il voulait plus ou moins se venger de Camus en défiant son autorité, ou un truc du genre, mais il commençait vraiment à se dire que Seiya n'avait jamais d'idées très brillantes. D'autant plus lorsque leur planche de ouija n'était qu'un vieux carton de pizza -si si, il restait un peu de sauce tomate sur un coin-. Il ne devrait peut être pas joué avec ça, on leur avait toujours interdis, il devait y avoir une bonne raison derrière cela et il n'était pas sur de vouloir découvrir pourquoi. Shun le vit hésiter un instant, ses yeux cachés par l'obscurité.

« Hyoga ? On peut arrêter si tu veux. »

Le jeune blond tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda, toujours incertain. Il avait toujours voulu faire une séance de spiritisme, ça l'avait toujours fasciné seulement, il n'avait jamais désobéit à Camus. L'homme lui avait menti des années au sujet de sa mère, comment savoir si il jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas seulement essayé de leur faire peur ? Dans un sens, ce serait stupide : le médium était le plus à même de savoir de quoi il parlait lorsque cela touchait aux esprits, pourquoi leur mentirait-il là-dessus ? Hyoga repoussa tous ses doutes au fin fond de ses pensées.

« Non, ça va. »

Shun lui adressa un sourire cordial il n'était pas obligé de faire ça, Seiya lui avait un peu forcé la main après tout

« Et moi ? Je suis vraiment obligé d'y participer ?

\- C'est pour Hyoga qu'on fait ça Isaac ! »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel à la réflexion de Seiya. L'adolescent allait encore leur apporter que des problèmes... Et si Aiolia revenait plus tôt et les surprenaient ? Ils expliqueraient ça comment ? 'Désolé mais on a rien trouvé de mieux pour que Hyoga laisse aller sa colère et sa frustration que de faire une séance de spiritisme'. Il se doutait que ça passerait moyennement, mais il était trop tard. Déjà les autres autours de lui fermaient les yeux. Poussant un léger grognement frustré, il fit de même.

Très vite, le silence s'installa dans la pièce, perturbé seulement par le bruit de leur respiration. Il devait être 19h30, la nuit était déjà tombé à l'extérieur, ce qui rendait l'usage des rideaux plutôt dérisoire. Seiya avait cependant insisté pour les fermer une histoire d'ambiance, ou un truc du genre. Un peu plus et il aurait passé un CD d'halloween. Il avait cependant prit toutes les dispositions : cercle autour d'eux, bougies, encens... Tout était là, d'après lui.

Le chef auto-attitré du groupe prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha ses amis, les invitant dans un accord tacite à venir déposé un doigt sur le petit verre retourné préalablement posé sur la table. Hyoga lança un regard inquiet à Isaac qui le snoba aussitôt : il était en colère contre lui, même si il avait accepté de participé à cette expérience d'après lui débile. Le jeune blond se tourna alors vers l'autre garçon aux cheveux verts du groupe, ce dernier lui répondant par un demi sourire désolé. Cette soirée ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleurs auspices, même si elle semblait déjà plus calme que celle du jour précédent.

Rapidement, Seiya fit glisser le verre sur la planche, tous suivant son geste, et décrit trois cercles dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Puis il revint à l'endroit initial avant de s'immobiliser.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » souffla-t-il.

Chacun secoua la tête de haute en bas alors qu'il retint son souffle. Ok, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait ça mais il devait avouer que son cœur battait toujours aussi vite à chaque fois. Il fallait qu'il se calme, dans le livre, il disait que les esprits ressentaient la peur. L'adolescent ferma alors les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration pendant quelques secondes. Et si ça ratait ? Non, ce n'était pas le moment de douter, il y avait Hyoga pour ça.

« Esprit, es-tu là ? »

Sa voix assuré résonna pratiquement dans la pièce, il fit d'ailleurs légèrement sursauter Shun. Génial, à tout les coup il en entendrait parler demain matin, on le lâcherait jamais avec ça. Lorsque sous leur doigts, ils sentirent le verre bouger légèrement.

Ce n'était rien au début, juste un léger tremblement Isaac se demanda même si l'un d'entre eux -à comprendre le mulet du groupe- n'était pas en train de faire une farce. Ce n'était pas le cas, il s'en rendit compte quand il fut pratiquement entrainer par le petit verre jusqu'au 'oui' inscrit au feutre noir sur le carton. Il entendit Hyoga à ses côtés retenir son souffle, comme l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant Seiya. Il décrocha les yeux de la planche et posa son regard sur son ami celui-ci avait les yeux légèrement écarquillé, surement intrigué par ce qui venait de se passer. Le blond avait après tout toujours était fasciné par l'autre monde.

« Esprit, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Hyoga se surprit à trouver tout ceci bon enfant : il avait invoqué un esprit, celui-ci répondait à leur question et ça s'arrêtait là. Une part de lui continuait à s'inquiéter : on lui avait toujours dit que pour un service rendu, il fallait toujours donner quelque chose en échange. Cette règle s'impliquait tout particulièrement au monde des morts. Sans avoir le temps d'y réfléchir plus en détail, le verre reprit sa course et s'arrêta cette fois sur le 'non'. Seiya fronça les sourcils.

« Esprit, tu n'as pas de nom ? »

C'était curieux, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il tombait sur un esprit sans nom... C'était peut être commun dans le monde des morts, il devrait demander à l'occasion. Ce qui fut plus étrange encore fut lorsque l'esprit répondit 'non'.

« Esprit, quel est ton nom. »

Ce fut lorsque le verre revint pour la troisième fois sur le 'non' que Shun se dit qu'il existait finalement aussi têtu que Seiya. C'était bien leur vaine tiens... Et puis l'encens commençait à le rendre nauséeux, toute cette fumée qui lui prenait les poumons ! Sans parler de cette odeur écœurant qu'il dégageait. Si il avait put, il l'aurait chassé mais non, il devait resté concentré sur ce fichus verre.

Ce fut Isaac en premier qui se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, Seiya étant trop occupé à essayer d'extorquer le nom de l'esprit. Il y avait ce bruit étrange, cette respiration profonde qu'il n'avait d'abord pas remarqué. Il y avait effectivement quelqu'un, ou au moins quelque chose, avec eux dans cet pièce.

« Vous entendez ?

\- Quoi ? fit Hyoga sur la qui-vive

\- Ce bruit de respiration. »

Tout le monde se tut, attendant patiemment et ils perçurent dans l'obscurité le souffle dont Isaac leur parlait. C'était lent et calme, pas vraiment menaçant si on leur avait demandé mais ça avait cependant quelque chose d'assez inquiétant. Seiya regarda confus le verre.

« Esprit, est-ce toi qui respire ainsi ? »

'Oui' fut la réponse que l'entité leur donna, presque automatiquement. Aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment sûr d'être rassuré par cette réponse. Seiya haussa seulement les épaules : après tout l'histoire était remplie de séance de spiritisme durant lesquelles les esprits s'étaient manifesté outre les verres retournés, alors pourquoi pas.

C'est à ce moment que Shun sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement, la bile brûlant le fond de sa gorge. Il réprima difficilement un reflexe nauséeux alors qu'il posa sa main libre sur son estomac. Son haut-le-cœur passa rapidement, laissant malheureusement la place à une affreuse migraine qui lui prit tout le front et les tempes. C'était affreux, l'adolescent avait l'impression qu'on lui ouvrait le crâne en deux et qu'on s'amusait avec son pauvre cerveau. Puis sans prévenir, un frisson déferla le long de sa colonne vertébrale et glaça ses membres. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de lui arriver ?

« Je me sens pas bien... », chuchota-t-il.

Effectivement, même sous la lumière des bougies son visage était anormalement pâle et ses grands yeux verts se dérobaient sans même qu'il ne le veuille. Tout doucement, son sang semblait être drainé de son visage et il doutait que ce soit la faute d'une grippe éclaire, lui qui ne tombait jamais malade. Pourtant Seiya n'y fit d'abord pas attention, toujours en train de s'acharner contre l'esprit. Ce ne fut que lorsque Hyoga posa sa main sur son épaule qu'il releva la tête.

« On devrait arrêter, c'est pas une bonne idée de continuer. » fit le blond.

Il regarda son ami pendant quelques secondes, ne saisissant d'abord pas pourquoi, quand il vit Isaac lui désigner Shun d'un coup de tête. Ce dernier était en train de grelotter alors qu'il menaçait de s'évanouir à tout moment. Sans un mot, Seiya approuva d'un geste bref de la tête, à présent inquiet de l'état de Shun. Il se concentra alors une dernier fois et du bout du doigt, poussa le verre jusqu'à 'en revoir'. Sans relâcher l'objet, il ajouta :

« Esprit, merci d'avoir répondu à nos question. Repart d'où tu viens à présent. »

Puis il lâcha le verre, ce que fit très rapidement Hyoga et Shun. Seul Isaac garda le contact avec l'objet, lançant un regard inquiet à Seiya.

« Ça va vraiment suffire à le faire partir ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je l'ai déjà fait la dernière fois ! »

Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il cru Seiya, peut être parce qu'à ses côtés, leur ami avait besoin de toute leur attention. Il rompu simplement son lien avec le verre et s'approcha du malade qui continuait de pâlir.

Hyoga avait allumé la grande lumière les éblouissant tous avant de commencer à éteindre toutes les bougies. Isaac lui aida Shun à rejoindre son lit, sans prendre le temps de remettre le mobilier à sa place. Dans le pire des cas, ils pourront toujours expliquer à Aiolia qu'ils jouaient à un jeu quelconque lorsque l'un d'entre eux fit un malaise, avec beaucoup de chance ça passera. Quant au cercle de craie, rien qu'avec leur chaussettes, il s'effaçait, ne laissant que de vague traces blanches sur le sol.

Malheureusement, les choses se passe rarement comme prévu et rien ne laisser à penser ce qui était en train d'arriver.

« Je m'attendais presque à ce que le verre éclate. » fit Seiya dans un maigre espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

Hyoga ramassa deux coussins qu'il posa sur un lit avant de se saisir du dit verre. L'objet était petit, surement pour servir de la liqueur et malgré le fait qu'il doutait que ce soit du cristal, il était tout de même finement ciselé en différents motifs géométriques qui s'entrecoupaient. Les finitions étaient parfaite, donnant l'aspect d'être tout droit sortit d'un grand hôtel d'exception ou d'un ancien manoir.

« Marine nous aurait tuer tu sais...

\- Elle va nous tuer si elle découvre qu'on a touché à ses affaires. » répondit Isaac toujours au chevet de Shun.

Seiya récupéra rapidement les bougies qu'il rangea dans une petite boite avant de se saisir d'une serviette qui trainait là. Le plus âgé n'avait pas tort, il ferait mieux de remettre ça où il l'avait trouvé avant qu'Aiolia ne les vois avec, par chance Marine ne reviendrait pas avant une longue semaine. Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et se jeta sur le sol, essuyant furieusement les dernières trace de craie qu'il restait sur le parquet.

« Les garçons ! Je suis rentré ! » fit une voix.

Les trois garçons s'échangèrent un regard paniqué et d'un accord tacite, se précipiter sur tout ce qui pouvait avoir l'air de près ou de loin suspect. Il fallait se débarrasser des preuves au plus vite. Hyoga mit le verre dans un tiroir alors qu'Isaac cherchait un endroit pour ce qui leur avait servit de planche d'ouija. Il trouva rapidement : la poubelle. Le troisième continuait de frotter : mais qu'elle idée d'autant appuyer ! La prochaine fois, ce ne serait pas à lui de tracer le cercle.

« C'est quoi cette odeur ? C'est dégoutant ! »

Très vite, ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers et alors que Seiya un juste le temps de se relever, Aiolia ouvrit la porte de chambre. Il le sut dès le premier regard : ils venaient de faire une bêtise et était prit en flagrant délit.

En voyant l'encens qui continuait de brûler, leur air suspect et Shun dans les vaps sur son lit, il pensa tout d'abord à la cigarette, ou autre substance du genre. Pourtant, toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées, les rideaux rabattu et surtout : leur meubles étaient pratiquement tous plaqués contre les murs. La chambre était grande, certes, mais pourquoi diable avaient-ils fait une chose pareille ? Il était pratiquement sur qu'ils avaient cassé quelque chose, il hésitait seulement entre un des os de Shun ou une babiole appartenant à Marine. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, ils étaient terrifié par sa femme. Sans parler du fait qu'Isaac essayait maladroitement de cacher la poubelle derrière lui, ce qui n'était franchement pas discret et surtout d'autant plus louche.

« Bon ok les garçons, commença-t-il en soupirant. Ils y a des pizzas en bas qui vont refroidir et je n'ai aucune envie de devoir les passez au micro-onde : vous avez fait quoi ? »

Aucun d'eux ne répondit, se contant de regarder le parquet de bois claire. C'est dans ces moments là que Seiya devrait se servir de sa faculté à raconter n'importe quoi. L'homme sentit l'agacement monter en lui : dans quoi ils s'étaient embarqués ? Ce n'était pourtant pas du genre d'Isaac et Hyoga de faire n'importe quoi... Il mettrai d'ailleurs sa main à couper que quoi qu'il soit arrivé, ça venait d'une idée de Seiya. Qui d'autre ? Shun était sage comme une image. Et provisoirement malade apparemment.

« Très bien, quoi que vous aillez fait, je vais finir par le découvrir. Et puis éteignez-moi cet encens à la grenade !

\- Vanille, le reprit Isaac.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est de l'encens de vanille. »

Il tiqua au mot de l'adolescent : si ce n'était pas l'encens qui dégageait une telle odeur alors... Alors ils venaient d'effectivement faire une très très grosse bêtise. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait apprit cette semaine, c'est que si une odeur de grenade pourrie flottait dans l'air, alors bonjour la catastrophe. Sans un mot, il parcourra la salle et se saisit de la poubelle sans que personne n'ai le temps de réagir. L'adulte cru tomber des nues lorsqu'il en sortit un carton.

« Oh non... » souffla-t-il.

Une planche de ouija, ils avaient fait une planche de ouija... Ses yeux dérivèrent sur ce pauvre Shun. Sur son lit, l'adolescent respirait difficilement alors qu'il commençait à suer à grosse goutte. Il ne se tordait pas de douleur, il ne criait pas dans plusieurs langues non plus mais il lui semblait évident qu'il y avait un esprit derrière tout ça.

« Vous avez une idée de ce que vous venez de faire ?, leur demanda-t-il sombrement. Non, ne répondait pas. Allez dans le salon et je ne veux pas vous entendre. »

Les garçons quittèrent la pièce un à un, sans un bruit. Ils commençaient tout doucement à comprendre qu'ils avaient fait une erreur et pas une petite. Aiolia, quant à lui, sortit son portable et tapa rapidement un numéro. Puis, coinçant l'appareil entre son épaule et son oreille, attrapa avec précaution Shun qu'il porta dans ses bras.

« Allez... Décroche... Décroche... » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

L'adolescent était brûlant, comme si il était prit d'une montée de fièvre, cependant sa peau était blême, presque aussi blanche que celle d'un cadavre. Ses lèvres étaient d'ailleurs en train de lentement se teinter de bleu mais le plus inquiétant restaient ses yeux. Ses beaux yeux vert émeraude s'assombrissaient chaque fois qu'il ouvrait misérablement ses paupières pour très vite les refermer. Aiolia devait se dépêcher d'agir.

* * *

Les trois garçons étaient assis en tailleurs sur la carpette, observant dans le plus grand des silences leur ami, allongé sur le canapé. C'était calme, trop calme pour être rassurant et si à première vue, Shun semblait seulement sévèrement malade, tous pouvait ressentir cette étrange énergie qui s'échappait de chaque pore de l'adolescent. Ce dernier se tournait parfois légèrement, poussant un faible gémissement à en déchirer le cœur. Et puis il y avait cette odeur infâme de pourriture qui semblait s'être accrochée à chaque fibre de la maison.

Aiolia était lui assit sur une chaise, bougeant sa jambe dans un geste inconscient presque spasmodique. Il avait son portable pressé dans une main et ses yeux rivés sur le pauvre garçon qui, sur son sofa, se battait contre des maux invisibles. Quel était la puissance de cet entité ? Ça ne pouvait pas être un simple esprit. Ça ressemblait étrangement à ce qui avait hanté sa maison il y a quelques semaines mais Camus lui avait juré s'en être débarrassé. Quoi que maintenant, il savait pourquoi sa maison était hantée... Et si c'était un démon ?

Il avait mal pour Shun, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Ce sentiment d'impuissance était aussi frustrant que désolant. Il avait bien appelé Shaka mais celui-ci était déjà à deux heures de routes d'ici, tout pouvait arriver le temps que Mü et lui arrivent. L'homme blond lui avait donné quelques conseils, tel que faire bruler de la sauge -ce qu'il n'avait pas- et mettre du sel devant chaque fenêtre et chaque porte qui donnaient sur l'extérieur. Ce fut la punition de Seiya en attendant de trouver quelque chose qui lui assurerai que l'adolescent ne recommence pas de sitôt.

À présent, Camus restait son meilleur recourt. Le médium pouvait purifier des lieux hanter, il pouvait bien exorciser quelqu'un ? Certes, ça allait à l'encontre de toutes ses valeurs mais c'était Shun, il n'allait pas Shun se faire dévorer l'esprit par le premier fantôme venu. Quand bien même il s'agissait d'un fantôme.

Alors quand il entendit quelqu'un vivement frapper à sa porte d'entrée, il sauta pratiquement de son siège et courut dans le couloir. Il ne remarqua même pas que dans son élan, sa chaise tomba dans un bruit sourd. L'homme arracha pratiquement la porte de ses gonds alors qu'il se retrouva, essoufflé et paniqué face avec Camus suivit par Aphrodite et Milo.

« Désolé, je suis venu aussi rapidement que j'ai pus...

\- On serait allé plus vite si tu n'étais pas passé par ta boutique.

\- Si tu crois qu'on peut pratiquer un exorcisme avec une fourchette et une carotte tu t'enfonce le doigt dans l'œil Milo.

\- Et les sceaux de Shaka ?

\- Plutôt crever que d'utiliser ça ! » s'offusqua le médium.

Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel et pressa les deux hommes à l'intérieur : ils se disputaient toujours quand ça n'allait pas. Rapidement, ils rejoignirent le salon et sans même faire attention à qui s'y trouvait, le poisson et le verseau commencèrent à sortir d'un sac en plastique de multiple objet et plante.

Milo s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte, observant la scène qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. La chaise d'Aiolia était toujours abandonné par terre, sans que personne ne pense à la ramasser. Sentant la pression monter d'un cran, les trois adolescents s'étaient relevés, laissant un maximum de place aux deux hommes qui s'activaient sans relâche.

« Quelqu'un peut aller me chercher de l'eau chaude ? » demanda Aphrodite.

Hyoga s'engouffra aussitôt dans la cuisine sous le regard attentif du scorpion. Aiolia leur avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé et autant il aimait beaucoup le garçon, autant Milo ne doutait pas une seconde que le jeune blond ai une certaine implication dans toute cette histoire. Au moins à présent il devait saisir pourquoi Camus leur avait toujours interdis de s'approcher d'une planche de ouija.

« Tu penses que ça va aller ? »

Milo lança un regard incertain à Aiolia : il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait certes confiance en son meilleur ami cependant il avait toujours un mauvais pressentiment. Cette soirée semblait devenir de seconde en seconde la plus catastrophique qu'il ai connu.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que Camus fait un truc du genre. »

Aiolia grimaça alors que le médium s'agenouilla face à Shun. Il le vit poser sa main sur le front du garçon et froncer les sourcils alors que Hyoga revint de la cuisine, déposant un grand saladier d'eau chaude aux côtés du sorcier. Celui-ci le remercia, plongeant une poignée d'herbe dans l'eau. L'adolescent se recula rapidement et alla rejoindre les autres qui étaient à présent postés contre le mur, observant silencieusement ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Combien de bougie doré ?

\- Trois, répondit le verseau.

\- Et des noires ?

\- Trois aussi. »

Milo aurai voulu aider, il n'était cependant pas le mieux placer. Il en allait de même pour Aiolia : il avait plus de chance de tout faire tourner au vinaigre et cette histoire était déjà bien mal engagée. Les deux restèrent donc immobile près de la porte du couloir, sans pouvoir faire descendre un tant soit peu la tension.

Aphrodite disposa les bougies tout autour du canapé puis se saisit d'un paquet de sel qu'il versa tout autour d'eux. Si il n'avait pas été inquiet à en mourir, Aiolia aurait surement pestiféré : le sel et le parquet ne faisait pas bon ménage... Au moins ce n'était pas de la moquette comme dans l'entrée.

Le médium se saisit d'une petite bouteille, surement de l'huile essentielle, et en versa trois goutte sur un bout de tissue. Il le passa ensuite sur le front de l'adolescent avant de le replier et de le poser à ses côtés. Seiya détourna le regard alors que le deux hommes multipliaient les protections diverses. C'était une façon un peu dur d'apprendre qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec l'autre monde et qu'un cercle de craie n'était pas une protection adéquate. Quand Aphrodite se leva, le saladier d'eau dans les mains.

Il le posa sur la grande table de salle à mangé et y jeta des cristaux de quartz, puis du bout d'une baguette en bois de saule, le sorcier mélangea le tout. Milo reconnaissait cette potion, il avait souvent vu le verseau en faire dans sa cuisine. Il s'agissait d'une décoction au goût particulier mais constituant une protection très efficace.

« Il me faudrait des verres.

\- Combiens ?, demanda Seiya.

\- Eh bien..., Aphrodite jeta un regard autour d'eux. Autant que nous sommes dans cette pièce. »

Le garçon lui répondit d'un signe de la tête avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Isaac et Hyoga restèrent immobile un instant avant de rejoindre l'autre garçon, déjà parce qu'il n'arrivera jamais à porter autant de verre sans casser quelque chose et surtout parce qu'ils se sentaient coupables et voulaient aider eux aussi.

« C'est étrange... » souffla Camus.

Il fronça les sourcils alors que sa main reposait sur le front de Shun. Celui-ci c'était légèrement calmé au contact du médium mais continuait parfois à légèrement gémir. Aiolia décroisa les bras et s'approcha alors légèrement, intrigué par ce que son ami avait à dire. Lorsqu'Aphrodite se pencha sur l'adolescent, Camus enleva sa main et attendit patiemment que le sorcier pose la sienne. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que l'autre homme ne plisse à son tour les yeux.

« Tu sens ?

\- Oui...

\- Que se passe-t-il ? »

Camus tourna la tête vers Aiolia, comme si la question de ce dernier l'avait sortit d'une transe. Il le regarda, les yeux pratiquement vide et mit plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir formuler la moindre réponse. Il était confus, dépassé par les évènements et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, cet exorcisme l'épuisait déjà.

« Je pensais qu'on aurait seulement à faire à une larve astrale ou même à un bête esprit. Une possession tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal si j'ose dire, mais l'esprit de Shun et cette chose ne sont pas en conflit. Seul le corps de Shun répond négativement.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?, demanda l'homme perdu.

\- Ce qui veut dire, reprit Aphrodite, que quoi qu'il y ai à l'intérieur de Shun, ça n'a aucune envie de rester ici. »

Aiolia lança un regard paniqué à Milo qui s'avança à son tour. Le scorpion sentit alors une étrange boule se former à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Shun avait l'air misérable, allongé sur ce canapé et ni la lumière diffuse du plafonnier, ni l'éclat des bougies ne pouvaient redonner des couleurs à son visage à présent blanc. C'était un désastre, quoi que puisse être l'entité qui avait prit contrôle de son être, plus vite ça en serait sortit, mieux ce sera pour l'adolescent.

« On en fait quoi des verres ? » fit Seiya en rentrant dans la salle, la vaisselle en main.

Aphordite ne lui répondit rien alors qu'il continuait d'inspecter le cosmo de Shun. Ce fut Milo qui lui fit signe, à lui et autres de poser les verres sur la table. Sans un bruit, Camus se leva et s'approcha des garçons, demandant à Hyoga d'aller lui chercher une grosse cuillère. Quand sous ses doigts, le jardinier sentit une énergie inconnu furieusement tourner.

« Camus..., glapit Aphrodite d'une voix paniqué. Camus !... »

Tous s'approchèrent du magicien alors que le peu de couleurs sur le visage de Shun fut drainé. Sous le touché d'Aphrodite, ses veines devinrent soudainement bleu nuit et en l'espace d'un instant, ses racines prirent cette teinte obscure, d'un rouge tirant sur le noir, avant qu'elle ne dévore la totalité des ses cheveux. Une seconde, une seconde à peine et tout ce qui le hantait se réunit en un point, avant que dans un spasme douloureux, l'énergie ne s'échappe de son être en une épaisse fumée noire.

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire l'horreur qui s'empara de chaque personne présente dans la pièce quand les bougies furent souffler et les ampoules éclatèrent une à une. L'entité s'éleva dans un silence inquiétant et s'étendit sur la totalité du plafond, comme déployant ses ailes noir jais. L'odeur de pourriture devint insoutenable, faisant suffoquer le magicien qui recula de quelques pas. C'est alors que deux orbes rouges, ses yeux, brillèrent dans ce fouillis semblable à une nuée de mouches et fixèrent de leur regard perçant les pauvres humains épouvanté.

Milo fut le premier à revenir à lui, son instinct de survie prenant rapidement le dessus sur sa peur. Quoi que ce soit, qui que se soit, ça ne leur voulait pas du bien.

« Il faut se casser, fit-il en courant jusqu'à Shun.

\- Quoi ?, jappa Aiolia.

\- Il faut se casser ! »

Le scorpion souleva le garçon dans ses bras, ce dernier ayant retrouvé ses cheveux verts et un teint de vivant. Il enjamba le tapis et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la porte de sortie. L'entité n'avait pas bougé et stagnait tel un nuage d'orage au dessus de leur tête, oppressant et menaçant.

« Milo a raison, cria Camus. Il faut y aller Aiolia ! »

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de fixer cette chose avec crainte. C'était semblable à un tsunami ou un ouragan : un phénomène puissant et mortel par lequel il était hypnotisé. Il revint soudainement à lui en sentant quelque chose tiré sur sa manche : c'était Seiya qui lui criait de partir. Il lui fallu un certain temps avant de comprendre mais aussitôt, il poussa l'adolescent dans le couloir et s'enfuit sur ses pas.

« Hyoga... glapit le garçon.

\- Camus s'en occupe. »

Cependant en jetant un regard derrière lui, il vit le jeune blond dans le même état, ébahit face à l'inconnu. Le médium le prit par les épaules, le secouant dans tout les sens mais rien à faire. Au dessus d'eux, il pouvait pratiquement sentir le regard de l'être sur eux. Tel un prédateur à l'affut de sa proie, il attendait le meilleur moment pour frapper. Camus n'eut plus le choix : il prit Hyoga comme un sac à patate sur son épaule et s'engagea rapidement vers le couloir. Quoi qu'il ai fait, cela déplu à l'entité qui poussa ce qui ressemblait à un grognement.

La fumée que dégageait la chose s'épaissie, enroula ses volutes autours d'eux, autours des chevilles du médium et de ses yeux. Tel un masque, la brume brouilla sa vue et ne laissa pas le temps à l'homme de s'échapper. Celui-ci sentit soudainement une vive douleur dans ses tibia lorsque quelque chose faucha ses jambes. Il s'effondra alors par terre dans un fracas infernal: la chaise qu'avait abandonné Aiolia l'avait fait tomber. Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus longtemps alors que l'ombre se pencha sur lui.

Quand Camus vit les deux billes rouges à un mètre au dessus de lui, il n'eut seul pour reflexe que celui de protéger le garçon de ses bras et de fermer les yeux. La chose s'abattit sur eux, sans un bruit et sans douleur, seule la caresse fantôme de brume sur sa peau. Ça pénétra alors ses poumons, le faisant suffoquer alors qu'il se battait pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. L'homme chercha à resserrer son emprise sur Hyoga, priant intérieurement pour ne pas qu'on lui fasse de mal mais respirer devenait de plus en plus dure. Lentement en train d'étouffer, il ne remarqua qu'à moitié lorsque que le corps de l'adolescent devint toute doucement intangible entre ses bras. Ce n'est qu'en sentant le froid prendre la place de la chaleur qu'il comprit : Hyoga avait disparut. Puis devint noir.

* * *

Comme chaque matin, ce fut la lumière qui s'égarait sur son visage qui le tira du sommeil, puis le bruit distant d'une alarme de voiture. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il passa une main sur son visage et se demanda un instant pourquoi son canapé était aussi dur. Ce n'est que quand il fit retomber misérablement son bras qu'il comprit pourquoi : il s'était endormi sur son parquet. Bon, ça indiquait à quel point son hygiène de vie laissait à désirer, si maintenant il n'arrivait même plus à atteindre un lit ou un sofa... Il était trop fatigué pour chercher à réfléchir plus longtemps.

Il se retourna et entreprit de se mettre sur le côté, si il avait réussit à passé une nuit comme ça, il pouvait bien rester quelques minutes de plus. Cependant, il se prit quelque chose dans le flanc, un mur aux premières impressions. Avec un soupire, il finit par abdiquer et ouvra doucement les yeux. Tiens... Depuis quand il avait des spots comme ça dans sa cuisine ?... Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, depuis quand avait-il du parquet ?...

Il se frotta rapidement les tempes et se releva, appuyant son dos contre ce qui n'était pas un mur mais ce qui était l'ilot central d'une cuisine. D'accord, qu'il se réveille dans sa cuisine lui semblait déjà peu probable mais qu'il se réveille dans la cuisine de quelqu'un était carrément irréel. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Était-il dans une sorte de rêve bizarre ? Non, pourtant non. Il était bel et bien éveillé.

Le médium se mit sur ses pieds, avançant avec hésitation. L'endroit était magnifique : une cuisine moderne aux meubles laquées rouge et noir, sans parler de la gazinière qui était reluisante. Il y avait sur les surfaces marbrer, diverses instrument qui allait de la machine à café dernier crie au micro-onde multifonction. Sur l'ilot était disposé un set de couteau dans leur bloc en bois clair, juste à côté d'une corbeille de fruit métallique où étaient disposés entre autre une mangue, des lychees et une grenade bien mure. Il n'osa pas bouger de l'endroit où il était.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » appela-t-il d'un ton incertain.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il tira légèrement sur les manches de son haut noir et se balança sur un pied, puis un autre, à présent terriblement gêné. Quoi qu'il faisait ici, il ferait mieux de partir, ce n'était pas chez lui après tout. Camus s'élança alors sur ce qui était sans aucun doute la porte d'entrée et abattit avec force la poignée dans un geste déterminé. Il serra les dents : dire qu'il avait mal était un euphémisme. Note à lui même : vérifier que la porte ne soit pas verrouillée avant d'appuyer comme un bourrin. Il se frotta l'intérieur de sa main qui était désormais d'un charmant rouge vif.

Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus intrigante : il était dans une cuisine qui ne lui appartenait, dans un appartement qu'il n'avait jamais vue et totalement enfermé. C'était ça le nouveau moyen qu'avait trouvé Shaka pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de l'autre monde ? Techniquement c'était un enlèvement et punissable par la loi. Camus se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira profondément. Non, c'était n'importe quoi. L'indien n'aurait jamais fait ça. Pour plusieurs raisons, dont la première est que jamais Milo ne l'aurait laissé faire. Alors quoi ?

Le médium finit par abandonner et s'approcha doucement de l'ilot de cuisine. La pièce était totalement ouverte sur un large salon, il n'y avait qu'une petite marche à franchir. Camus s'avança, intrigué : à cet endroit trônait un long canapé de velours dont les gros coussins formaient une alternance de gris et de noir. À son bout était disposé un épais plaid rouge qui semblait doux au touché, du même genre de ceux dans lequel Milo prenait un malin plaisir à s'emmitoufler.

Au dessus du sofa était accroché trois grands tableaux qui rassemblait faisait une fresque abstraite le long desquels courraient de fines arabesques bleus électriques sur un fond encre de chine. Il aimait beaucoup ce genre de décoration mais les toiles coutaient la plupart du temps bien trop cher. Aphrodite lui avait bien proposé de lui en peindre un, seulement le jardinier était aussi bon peintre que Milo était diplomate. À savoir une catastrophe.

Le verseau trébucha légèrement sur le tapis rouge et pelucheux avant de froncer les sourcils : quelle idée étrange de mettre un tapis sur de la moquette... Car si la cuisine comprenait de longue latte de parquet flottant clair, le salon était lui recouvert d'une moquette beige et duveteuse. Il haussa les épaules : ça avait l'avantage de plutôt bien s'accorder.

En face, séparé par une petit table basse en verre et en bois, il y avait un grand écran plat, ceux que l'on en voyait que dans les magasins spécialisé, et encore. Qui que soit son hôte, c'était une personne riche, très riche même. Encadrant le téléviseur, des bibliothèques de bois sombre et marbré sur lesquels étaient parfaitement rangé un nombre incalculable d'ouvrage. Parfois, sur certaine des étagères étaient disposées des statuettes et un tas d'objets hétéroclites qui donnaient un certain équilibre.

Un peu plus long, près d'une grande baie vitré était disposé une longue table de salle à manger de verre et d'acier. Celle-ci était soutenue pas deux longs pieds entrecroisés, laissant deviner un modèle que seul l'esprit tordu d'un architecte aurait put concevoir. Camus fut étonné : il compta un première fois, puis une deuxième fois. Quatorze, il y avait quatorze chaises assorties, le métal faisant place au bois clair, ce qui renseignait pas mal sur la taille de la table.

Il releva les yeux et sourit doucement : sur le plateau de verre du meuble trônait un vase de cristal à la forme élancée dans lequel gisait une simple fleur, un lys blanc. Le médium avait toujours affectionné cette fleur et celle-ci était particulièrement magnifique. Ses longue pétales crèmes s'ouvraient avec délicatesse et étaient légèrement teinté par le pollen odorant que faisaient tomber les pistils. Quand le médium remarqua qu'il faisait nuit à l'extérieur, il leva les yeux.

Au plafond, aucun lustre ne pendait : les lumières y était directement incrustées et brillait comme un ciel étoilé. C'était ça, des centaines et centaines de petites LED enchâssées dans le plafond peint d'un bleu profond presque noir, déposant sur le visage du verseau un éclat tamisé. Ça avait l'allure d'un ciel étoilé et Camus devait avouer que c'était magnifique. Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'une tel sorte d'éclairage existe. Emerveillé, il s'avança lentement mais il trébucha contre la table basse... Ce ne serait que la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

Le médium se figea : il savait où il était à présent. Son dernier souvenir avant de s'évanouir était celui de s'être prit une chaise et de sentir Hyoga disparaître. Cependant, c'était après lui que l'entité en avait, pas après Shun ou Hyoga. Il fronça les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Cet endroit, aussi somptueux soit-il, était un domaine démonique. Il frissonna légèrement : ce n'était pas Hyoga qui avait disparut, mais bien lui.

* * *

Lorsque Shaka avait reçu l'appel d'Aiolia, la première chose qu'il se dit fut que Shun était à surveiller de près. Si une simple séance de spiritisme même fait dans les règles lui suffisait pour se faire posséder, alors le jeune garçon allait surement connaître beaucoup de moment de ce genre dans sa vie. Il allait falloir le protéger et c'était en partie son rôle, après tout le garçon était tout comme lui du signe de la vierge et c'était une tradition au Sanctuaire que d'aider ses cadets du même signe astrologique. Certes, c'était quelque peu étrange mais il n'était plus à ça près.

Aussitôt la nouvelle tombée, Mü et lui avait fait demi-tour et s'engagèrent à faire deux heures de routes, priant pour que rien de plus grave n'arrive. Aiolia avait eu la présence d'esprit de l'appeler mais il craignait que ses maigres conseils puisse vraiment l'aider. Si Shun était sous l'emprise d'un esprit tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème à Aphrodite ou Camus pour s'en occuper, cependant, si il s'agissait d'un démon... Sans parler du fait que ni le sorcier, ni le médium n'avaient pratiqué d'exorcisme, ce qui rendait la tâche d'autant plus compliqué. Jamais l'indien ne fut aussi heureux que l'atlante conduise : il en aurait été incapable tant il sentait le stress monter en lui, lui qui était pourtant l'incarnation du calme.

Lorsque Shaka entra chez Aiolia, la première chose qu'il se dit fut que Milo avait raison : on n'échappe rarement à son destin. Mü n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire un pas vers le salon que déjà l'homme aux long cheveux blond se saisit de son bras et désigna le calendrier au dessus de l'horloge. Il était 22h15 et la date du jour précédent était entouré d'un charmant trait rouge qui semblait se moquer ouvertement de lui. Il pouvait dire sans mal que c'était la chose la plus ironique qui lui était arrivé jusqu'à présent.

Dans le salon, Milo était agenouillé auprès de Camus, ce dernier reposant sur le sofa où fut précédemment allongé Shun. Aphrodite finissait de ranger les dégâts causés par l'entité alors qu'Aiolia était affalée sur une chaise. Par terre, juste à côté du scorpion étaient assis en tailleurs les deux mini verseaux. Les pauvres garçons devaient se faire un sang d'encre... Sur le fauteuil, emmitouflés dans une couverture beige dormaient Shun et Seiya que la soirée avait éprouvé, l'un plus que l'autre. Tout semblait parfaitement calme, comme si rien ne s'était passé -excepté peut être pour les bouts de verres que le poisson n'avait pas encore nettoyé-.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Shaka en s'approchant.

Il fit sursauté Hyoga qui ne l'avait pas vu ni même entendu arriver, cependant il ne répondit rien, reposant ses yeux fatigué sur l'adulte allongé. Ce fut Milo qui contre toute attente, répondit sans malice ou exaspération.

« Il n'a pas bougé, c'est à peine si il respire... »

Mü s'approcha rapidement et vint placer une main sur le front du médium, comme ce dernier avait fait quelques heures auparavant avait fait avec Shun. L'atlante prit une profonde respiration et se détendit, laissant son cosmo se répandre sur son ami.

« Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- On sait pas vraiment, soupira Aiolia au bout du rouleau. Cette... Cette chose est juste sortie de Shun et nous a fixé. Ça a hypnotisé Hyoga et tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'une fois dehors, ni l'un ni l'autre n'est ressortit.

\- Puis après une bonne minute, reprit Milo, Hyoga est sortie en criant que l'entité avait attaqué Camus et qu'elle avait disparut mais que Camus lui ne répondait plus et semblait évanoui. Quand on l'a trouvé à l'intérieure, il était dans cet état là. Aphrodite à essayé de le tiré de son sommeil mais rien n'a marché. »

Aphrodite se retourna et appuya son dos contre la table, un torchon rose dans les mains. Il était dans un état, une longue griffure parcourant sa joue et des bouts de sauge plein les cheveux. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, ça avait l'air d'avoir vraiment été éprouvant. Il devait s'agir d'un démon, aucun esprit n'aurait put causer tant de dommage. Cependant, quelques verres cassés n'étaient pas la priorité, le plus grave c'est que l'entité avait réussi son but premier : posséder Camus.

« Et comment ça à réussi à venir dans notre univers ? »

Hyoga baissa la tête, honteux. Un peu plus et il était prêt à pleurer, se sentant vraiment coupable de toute cette situation. Il avait juste voulu défier Camus, pas l'envoyer dans un sommeil profond.

« C'est de ma faute. », murmura l'adolescent.

Sous le regard inquisiteur de Shaka, le garçon ramena ses jambes sur son torse et les enserra de ses bras. Il sentit Isaac poser une main amicale sur son épaule et le secouer légèrement dans le but de le réconforter.

« Je voulais me venger de Camus et il nous avait toujours interdit de nous approcher d'ouija donc... »

L'indien ne dit rien : qui avait-il à dire ? Crier sur Hyoga qu'il était inconscient alors que ce dernier était déjà dans un état misérable ? Lui faire la moral quand il venait malgré lui d'apprendre la leçon. Non, ce n'était pas son rôle et encore moins le moment. Et puis, on pourra dire ce qu'on veut mais Camus et lui même y étaient aussi pour quelque chose dans cette histoire, à chacun d'assumer ses actes.

« Il est dans le coma, constata Mü en retirant sa main.

\- Dans le coma ?

\- Oui Milo, répéta-t-il. Dans le coma, son corps est là, il fonctionne normalement mais son âme est totalement absente. »

Shaka vit le scorpion passer une main sur son visage et réprimander un cri de frustration alors qu'Aphrodite soupira longuement. Et maintenant ? Ils allaient faire quoi ? L'enfermer dans un cercueil de verre et attendre que quelqu'un vienne le réveiller ? C'était ridicule, tout ceci était tout simplement ridicule. Et puis pourquoi une entité en avait après Camus à la fin ?!

« Je peux l'aider, mais il va me falloir de la sauge. » conclu l'indien.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Milo regarda Shaka avec ce qui s'approchait le plus de l'admiration.

* * *

Camus avança doucement, une main posée sur le mur l'autre masquant son nez et sa bouche, les yeux rivés sur le long couloir qui ne semblait jamais finir. Si il avait cru au début être enfermé dans cet appartement certes splendide, il avait très vite découvert une porte ouverte. Elle donnait sur une vaste salle où lentement tournait un mobile représentant le système solaire.

Le plafond était, à la façon de l'étrange appartement, recouvert de lampions qui formaient la voie lactée. La peinture était si fine, les nuances de bleues se chevauchaient avec subtilité, recréant un véritable ciel digne des nuits noires loin de toutes villes. Camus ignorait de quelle matière exactement étaient faites les planètes et le soleil, sûrement de verre, mais c'était magnifique. Il en était tant ébahit qu'il resta dans cette salle pendant de longue minute, assit sur la moquette bleu nuit à observer les astres lentement tourner. Un démon l'avait trainé dans une dimension qu'il avait créer de toute pièce, il pouvait bien en profiter un peu.

Puis Camus finit par se rappeler que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion et, soupirant, il quitta l'endroit qu'il avait commencé à tant affectionner. Poussant une nouvelle porte dans geste automatique, il avança incertain dans une salle baignée de la lumière du jour.

La pièce exiguë était parfaitement aménagée, elle s'étendait dans la longueur mais sa largeur demeura moindre. Camus avança lentement, refermant la porter derrière lui sans même s'en rendre compte et fut étonné en entendant sous ses pas les lattes de bois sombres grincer. Il releva rapidement les yeux et remarqua rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un cabinet de potion : trois des murs étaient recouverts de lourdes étagères sur lesquelles de nombreux ingrédients étaient parfaitement rangés. Ça allait des bêtes branche de sauge aux plantes les plus incongrus, tel que des fleurs de tacca aussi appelé 'tête de chauve-souris'. Charmant.

Le medium inspecta longuement le moindre des pots posé sur les rayons et grimaça alors qu'il remarqua des produits animaux. Il n'avait jamais était un grand fanatique des queues de lézard ou de yeux de crapaud.

Cependant, ce qui retint le plus son attention ne fut pas l'imposant plan de travail, bien que son bois massif de chêne était impressionnant. Non, ce fut cette grande vitre qui prenait tout un mur et donnait sur une forêt aux éclats d'émeraude. Le verseau se posta devant la fenêtre, admirant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Ce démon devait posséder une imagination aussi immense que son pouvoir : ce qu'il avait réussit à créer était tout simplement incroyable, digne d'un conte de fée. Ce n'était rien qu'une chimère mais ça paraissait pourtant si réel. Le médium secoua légèrement la tête de droite à gauche et se détourna de l'ouverture avant de s'engouffrer dans une autre issue.

Ce petit jeu dura un certain temps, enchainant salle après salle. C'était ainsi que marchait les domaines démoniques : un long couloir puis une porte derrière laquelle se cachait en général... Eh bien un démon. D'où le nom. Après, il ne s'agissait pas à proprement parlé d'un couloir, ça dépendait de la puissance de l'être qui avait créé l'endroit. Ces mini mondes étaient des sortes de bulles qui venait se greffer au monde humain, il suffisait parfois de pousser de passer une porte et d'avoir une bonne dose de mal chance pour se retrouver dans ce genre de situation.

Le domaine en lui même n'était pas réellement un problème, même si certain d'entre eux pouvaient être truffés de piège ou de véritable labyrinthe. Non, le vrai danger restait et resterai les entités qui créaient ces places.

Ce domaine était immense, il aurait put faire pâlir de jalousie les plus grands démons qui régnaient sur les enfers, il était donc très naturel que Camus n'est qu'une envie : se rouler en boule et prier pour qu'on le tire d'ici. Si son esprit était là, son corps devait toujours être chez Aiolia, avec un peu -beaucoup- de chance, Mü et Shaka arriveraient avant qu'il n'ai à faire face au démon. Ou Aiolia aurait une épiphanie, déclencherai son vrai potentiel et son cosmos, les sauverait tous et mettrai du plomb dans la cervelle de Seiya.

Le verseau ignorait si le temps passait différemment dans cette dimension, il ne l'espérait pas. Non parce que soit le temps passait plus lentement ici, ce qui voudrait dire que l'indien et le tibétain étaient depuis longtemps arrivés et ne pouvaient pas le sortir de là, ne lui laissant pas le choix que de convaincre un être extrêmement puissant de le laisser partir. Soit le temps passait plus vite ici, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il allait devoir encore attendre longtemps avant que ses sauveurs n'arrivent jusqu'à lui. Et au vue des murs qui lentement semblaient se dégrader ainsi que l'odeur de pourriture qui était de plus en plus forte, il allait rapidement manquer de temps.

Et c'est ainsi que, traversant vaillamment les salles du domaine tout en priant tout les dieux qu'il connaissait de bien vouloir le sortir de là, il finit par se retrouver dans ce couloir. Apparemment, sauver régulièrement des âmes n'aidaient donc pas à s'attirer les faveurs des dieux... C'était bon à savoir. Après tout ce que le médium avait fait, mais non. Il était là, à avancer prudemment dans ce corridor qui le mènerai sans aucun doute jusqu'au cœur du domaine. Aka l'endroit où se cachait l'instigateur de toute cette mascarade. Et potentiellement un bon moment de souffrance.

Sous ses doigts, le papier peint s'effritait tout doucement dans un bruit pratiquement imperceptible en temps normal. Les motifs de rayures noires et violettes donnait à l'endroit cet aspect aussi lugubre que malsain, digne d'un film aux allures gothiques, et ce n'était rien comparé au plafond qui se perdait dans la brume épaisse. Phénomène typique d'un domaine démonique : l'illusion maintenu s'effaçait à mesure que l'on s'approche du cœur des lieux, de la tanière du démon. Il l'avait souvent lu dans des livres : il était dur de créer de tel chose, ce qui expliquait qu'au fils du labyrinthe, les lieux devenaient peu à peu insalubres ou tombaient en ruines.

D'après ce qu'il avait put lire, plus on s'approchait du démon, plus l'espace autour d'eux reflétait ce qu'ils étaient. On racontait que beaucoup de corridors étaient recouverts de trips et de sang, quand ce n'était pas de crâne et autres restes, cependant, même si la perceptive de se déplacer parmi diverse fluide suspect, Camus ne s'avouait pas rassurer pour autant. Il n'était pas tomber sur un sadique mais surement pour un fou. Bref, il avait désormais la désagréable impression d'être emprisonné dans un film expressionisme allemand et autant de dire que ce genre d'œuvre finissait rarement bien.

Cependant, Camus continua d'avancer, espérant un jour atteindre la porte au fond du couloir. La dernière porte qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas apercevoir, sa vue était entravée par ce satané brouillard noirâtre. Ce qu'il trouvait aussi amusant qu'inquiétant, c'était ces objets qu'il y avait parfois le longs des murs ou abandonnés sur la moquette poussiéreuse d'un rouge passé. C'est vrai, ils étaient eux aussi recouvert de poussière et certains étaient même cassés, comme cette lampe ronde en céramique bleu dont ses éclats gisaient un peu partout ou se vieux parapluie retourné et déchiré par endroit, pourtant ils était une bribe de l'endroit. Le médium s'inquiéta de se sentir lui aussi comme une part de ce couloir.

Si il pouvait mettre la main sur quoi que se soit qui puisse ressembler à une arme : ce n'est pas son pendentif qui allait le sauver quand il allait faire face à l'entité... Ou peut être un masque, pour ne plus à avoir à supporter l'odeur insoutenable qui l'entourait.

Il trébucha légèrement sur ses propres pieds : plus il avançait, plus la lumière disparaissait au profit de l'obscurité. Combien de temps allait-il encore devoir marcher avant d'enfin voir cette fichue porte ? Son regard se perdit sur un ours en peluche abandonné sur la moquette, un des boutons qui lui servaient d'œil pendant misérablement. Il n'était peut être pas rassuré à l'idée de revoir le démon, mais il commençait vraiment à en avoir ras la casquette de toutes ces conneries.

Et puis pourquoi lui à la fin ? Pourquoi pas Aiolia ? Il adorait son ami mais mince à la fin ! Il commença sérieusement à prendre en considération tout ce qu'Aphrodite et Shaka lui avait dit sur l'autre monde, comme quoi ça allait finir par lui retomber dessus, même si il savait très bien qu'une fois sortie d'ici, il oublierait tous les conseils donnés.

Quand enfin il l'aperçue à travers le brouillard, cette fameuse porte. Sans la moindre hésitation, il courra jusqu'à elle. Le médium avait au mieux une chance sur un million de pouvoir seulement égratigner l'entité mais à défaut de lui faire du mal, peut être qu'il pourrait enfin découvrir ce qu'on lui veut. Seulement, ses doigts sur la ronde poignée glacée, il sentit tout son courage se dérobé.

Il recula, enlevant rapidement sa main qu'il ramena vers lui. Camus était terrifié. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme, il ne pouvait pas décrire cette peur qui le prenait compte alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte. Comparé à ce que les autres pouvaient croire, il lui restait un minium d'instinct de survie et le seul souvenir de ces yeux rouges brillants suffisaient à faire trembler le médium.

Seulement, il y avait cette partie de lui-même qui désirait savoir. Celle qui lui cria mille et une questions dont il n'aurait la réponse qu'une fois la porte ouverte. Qui était cet être qui semblait tant lui en vouloir ? Pourquoi avait-il fait tout ça ? Pourquoi lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Et qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifiait ? Le medium commençait à comprendre ce qui poussait les héros de films d'horreur à se jeter corps et âmes dans les pièges des méchants.

Camus poussa un long soupire et détacha son précieux pendentif. Il le regarda quelques instant, suspendu au bout de la chaine en argent avant de refermer sa main sur le métal froid qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Puis il l'enfourna dans sa poche avant de jean et regarda la porte d'un air déterminé. Pendant un instant, il se dit qu'il préférait encore faire face aux traqueurs mais chassa cette idée en inspirant profondément. Il reposa sa main sur la poignée ronde.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement aiguë et les raies de lumière s'engouffrèrent aussitôt dans la pièce plongée dans le noir. Camus hésita cependant rien n'avait explosé, s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait potentiellement menacé il prenait comme un encouragement. D'un léger coup de coude, il poussa encore légèrement la porte, celle-ci finit sa course contre le mur, prise d'un élan soudain. Il avança d'un pas, puis de deux et plissa les yeux, ne même pas ses membres dans cette obscurité. Il s'habituait lentement à l'obscurité et scruta tout autour de lui quand un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son regard. À pas de loup, il s'enfonça dans la salle lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une silhouette. Se stoppant net, Camus tomba de haut.

L'être se recroquevilla dans un coin, pressant ses jambes contres sa poitrine et les entourant de ses longs bras. Il semblait cherchait à se faire plus petit, à ne plus prendre la moindre place à moins qu'il ne craignait la présence de l'humain. Ses membres n'étaient pas frêles ni même squelettiques, au contraire. Cet homme était d'une carrure imposante, sans aucun doute bien plus grand que le verseau et tout ceux qu'il connaissait, pourtant, pressé contre ce mur glacial, ce n'était plus qu'une ombre. Était-ce... un prisonnier du démon ? Non... Ce n'était pas possible.

Il portait une longue tunique noire, semblable à ce genre de vêtement qu'auraient porté les civilisations grecs d'après le peu d'information qu'il en restait. Comment ça s'appelait déjà ?... Ah oui. Une toge. Néanmoins le vêtement était usé, déchiré par endroit. L'étoffe qu'il portait sur ses épaules était, elle, élimée et paraissait même prête à tomber en poussière au moindre geste de l'être. Le bruit des tissus qui frottaient l'un contre l'autre était rêche.

« Tu aimes ?... »

Le médium sursauta : la voix profonde de l'être le surpris, à tel point que les mots prononcé lui échappèrent. Il pencha donc la tête sur le côté et fronça légèrement les sourcils, confus.

« Tu... Tu aimes ?... » répéta péniblement l'entité.

Encore une fois, le verseau ne comprit pas le sens de la question. Si il aimait ? Mais quoi ?... Oh.

Camus s'agenouilla devant lui et caressa doucement la longue chevelure noirs et emmêlés de l'entité. Ses cheveux retombaient sur le sol tout en le masquant tel un rideau épais laissant parfois un léger écart cependant insuffisant pour pouvoir apercevoir l'être qui se cachait derrière. Camus chassa alors délicatement de longues mèches épars qui noyait son visage. Il se déroba d'abord sous le contact du médium, tel un animal effrayé, avant de s'avancer légèrement vers la chaleur de la présence nouvelle.

Il était magnifique, malgré la misère qu'on pouvait lire sur ses traits. L'être était transcendant, à tel point que le médium sentit sa volonté se plier l'espace d'un instant sous les yeux totalement noirs de l'entité. 'Cathartique', ce fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Cependant son émerveillement fut de courte duré lorsque qu'il le vit soudainement grimacer. Le médium baissa alors les yeux sur les bras de l'être avant de froncer les sourcils. Sans un mot, il fit doucement glisser l'étole sur le sol grisâtre.

Du bout des doigts, le verseau redessina les inscriptions d'un sceau de papier collé sur l'avant bras de l'esprit. Il put sentir la grande puissance qui en émanait pulser sous son contact et le brûler. Il retira rapidement sa main avant de la poser sur sa bouche, horrifié. L'entité baissa légèrement la tête et malgré la douleur qu'il sentait monter en lui, dévoila son autre bras couvert lui aussi de sceaux.

C'était inhumain, quiconque ai put faire une telle chose méritait un sort bien plus cruel. Ces bouts de papiers qui étaient collés à même la peau de l'être n'était pas de bête protection tel que Shaka pourrait lui fournir. Non, il s'agissait de sceaux d'exorcisme, des charmes extrêmement puissant connus pour d'entraver l'esprit qui osait posséder la victime, avant de le drainer de son cosmo et donc de ses pouvoirs. Posé sur une personne possédé, ce sceau produisait une douleur intense, que se soit pour la victime ou l'être venu de l'autre monde. Posé à même un esprit, ce n'était plus une question de douleur mais de torture. Un seul suffisait à rendre n'importe qui fou.

L'entité en était couverte, ses bras, ses chevilles, son cou... Et puis combien de temps souffrait-il ainsi ? Des siècles, au vue de ses vêtements peut être même des millénaires. À cette constatation, le médium oublia tout ce qui s'était passé, il oublia le mal que l'esprit avait fait à Shun et lui-même : ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait put connaitre. Il ne pensa pas un instant à cette masse noire qu'il avait vue, ni à l'odeur étouffant de pourriture quand il entoura l'être de ses bras. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il l'ignorait, une impulsion.

Il sentit alors les bras de l'esprit l'entourer à son tour, d'abord hésitant avant de se poser fermement sur son dos. Camus l'entendit grogner légèrement, la douleur causée par les sceaux devenant pour insupportable. Même le médium pouvait sentir l'énergie qui se dégageait des charmes et faisait trembler l'entité de tout son être. Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien de plus que le tenir dans ses bras et attendre avec lui que ça passe.

Bien sûr, très ironiquement c'était ce moment qu'avait choisit Shaka pour se manifesté, Camus l'entendait l'appeler. Sa voix était lointaine, perdu dans les méandres d'un monde qui n'existait pas vraiment, mais elle était là. Camus le repoussa, fermant ses yeux alors qu'il resserra son étreinte autour de l'entité. Il ne voulait pas répartir, il voulait resté et aidé celui qui le tenait captif cependant c'était impossible. L'indien était quelqu'un de tenace, il était en train de le ramener de force, déjà l'emprise du médium se relâchait sans qu'il ne le désir.

C'était sans issue, il le savait très bien. De sa poche, Camus sortit son précieux pendentif qu'il glissa dans une des mains de l'esprit. Celui-ci était en train de se tordre dans tout les sens, la souffrance prenant le pas sur sa conscience. C'était un triste spectacle avoir et il regrettait d'ainsi devoir le quitter seulement il manquait de temps.

« Oui... J'aime. » finit-il par souffler.

Les domaines démoniques étaient une illusion créé par des êtres d'une puissance qui dépassait tout entendement, cependant ce que Camus y avait entre aperçu n'était qu'une cruelle et glaciale vérité. Bientôt une réalité.

* * *

Voilà. J'ai rien à dire aujourd'hui... Sauf peut être que ce chapitre était très long, et pour cause, il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition. La vrai histoire commence maintenant : CHAMPAGNE !

Dollwing : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Ce pauvre Camus n'est pas au bout de ses peines, j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir piégé les gens avec le tag 'friendship', du genre : vous vous attendez à une histoire d'amitié ? EH BAH NON PRENEZ CES FEELS À LA PLACE !... Hm-hm... C'était gênant ça aussi...

Hemere : Merci, j'espère ne décevoir personne. Bon, c'est vrai que là c'est pas la joie mais ça va bien finir par s'arranger ! Et puis on à Milo et Aphrodite pour (essayer de) nous remonter le moral. Pour ce qui est de Mü... Le pauvre, c'est lui qui ramasse les pots cassés. Prions pour lui.

Saany : Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi j'ai toujours aimé le paranormal. Alors j'ai décidé d'associé ça avec mon affection pour Saint Seiya, ce à quoi ma bêta-lectrice a répondu : «... ALLEZ ! » Bref ! Je poste normalement toutes les trois semaines, le dimanche soir (par soir je veux dire à 1h du matin). Voilà voilà !


	6. Dans le noir

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Milo ouvrit doucement la porte de son appartement, poussant un long soupire avant de la refermer derrière lui dans un geste automatique. Il alluma rapidement la lumière et manqua de trébucher sur un tee-shirt rouge trainant sur le linoléum beige. Le scorpion grogna, une main sur son mur blanc avant de se frayer un chemin parmi le bazar qu'il appelait chez lui. Un magazine échoué par terre, une chaussette sale abandonnée dans un coin du couloir : aucun doute que Saga et Camus le tueraient si ils voyaient l'état de l'appartement. Peu importe...

Le voyant retira son bomber noir qu'il balança distraitement sur son canapé avant de rentrer dans sa cuisine. Il était crevé, et encore ! C'était peu dire ! Cette nuit fut un véritable enfers, que se soit au moment où Shun était possédé ou lorsque Camus était littéralement tombé dans le coma. Il ouvrit son petit congélateur, sortant une pizza qu'il mit rapidement au four. Dire qu'ils n'avaient même pas prit le temps de manger avant d'y aller ! Il finit par échouer sur une chaise, presque coincé entre son frigo blanc et la table ronde qui occupait beaucoup trop d'espace dans sa petite cuisine. Il aurait du faire comme Camus et se servir de son comptoir mais non. Il avait fallu qu'il mette une table ici... Et puis on y logeait qu'à deux en plus !

L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, grognant un peu lorsque ses doigts se retrouvèrent emmêler avant de finir par les défaire. Il aurait bien besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, d'autant plus que la pleine lune approchant, les animaux seraient déchaînés à la boutique. C'était bien sa veine tient ! Le seul jour de cette semaine où il devait faire l'ouverture ! Le scorpion fixa durant longue minute sa nourriture avec l'espoir un peu bête qu'en l'observant, elle cuirait plus vite, mais non. Bon...Bah tant qu'à faire.

Milo se releva et quitta sa cuisine, allant d'un pas trainant jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Une bonne douche ne lui suffirait pas à se réveiller. Il se doutait même qu'il somnolerai d'autant plus mais il devait après tout être au travail dans deux heures à peu près. Passant par son salon, il repéra son ordinateur portable du coin de l'œil. Si il était 5h30 ici, il devait être à peu prêt 21h30 au Mexique, ou un truc du genre... Et si ?...

Rapidement, il franchit l'espace qui le séparait de l'appareil, ne faisant même pas attention à ce qui trainait par terre. Il grimaça d'ailleurs en entendant le grincement d'une jaquette de DVD sous son pied. Le voyant espérait qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un film barbant de son meilleur ami qu'il aurait promis de rendre en parfait état. Manquait plus que ça, un Camus en furie sur les bras ! Quoi que vue l'état du Camus en question, il avait pas grand chose à craindre pour l'instant...

Il oublia rapidement cette pensée et alluma son ordinateur avant d'attendre quelques instant que l'écran ne s'illumine. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers l'extérieur éclairé par les lumières diffuses de la ville. C'était peut être stupide, peut être étrange mais il avait besoin de parler, tout de suite. Milo n'était pas celui qui avait le plus souffert de cette soirée, loin de là, pourtant il avait besoin de partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pas Camus, non, le pauvre médium devait probablement être en train de dormir profondément. Pas Aphrodite ou Aiolia non plus il ignorait pourquoi mais l'idée même d'évoquer la nuit avec eux l'agaçait ça rendait les choses un peu gênant entre eux. Il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un d'extérieur à tout ce bordel.

Il ne pleuvait plus mais les nuages demeuraient, teintés de l'orangé que les éclairages projetaient sur eux. Milo aimait Camus, pas d'un amour romantique bien sûr mais il aimait le médium et il savait que c'était réciproque. Ils avaient passé tant de temps ensemble, ils étaient pratiquement frère et l'un comme l'autre aurait sans hésité donné sa vie pour l'autre. Cependant, encore une fois, il avait prit conscience des inégalités entre lui et le verseau. C'était vrai, après tout lui était un simple voyant. Bon, ok, il était un voyant absolument génial ! Seulement... Son ami était médium qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à attirer tout un tas de truc pas cool - entre autre : fantômes, démons et indien avec les chevilles qui enflaient- et surtout à s'en débarrasser en moins de deux. Enfin, en général.

Milo sursauta, tiré de ses rêveries par le bruit strident de sa session qui avait enfin décidé de s'ouvrir. Il aurait peut être mit un mot de passe à son ordinateur si il n'avait pas été quelqu'un d'impatient par nature. Rapidement, il fit passer sa souris sur son fond d'écran -qui était peut être ou peut être pas un gâteau au chocolat aussi appétissant que magnifique- et cliqua rapidement sur le logiciel de communication à distance. La fenêtre s'ouvrit rapidement, bien plus rapidement que sa session et il vit alors l'icône de chargement. Quelques instants après, il était connecté et passant sur ses contacts, il soupira en voyant celui à qui il voulait parler déconnecté. Déçu, le voyant soupira légèrement mais laissa cependant un simple message à son correspondant.

« Appel moi dès que tu peux. »

Milo se leva tout doucement, presqu'au ralenti et traversa la salle dans un silence religieux. C'était rare, mais il était découragé. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller s'occuper de ses amis à quatre pattes ni même de sortir de chez lui. Tout ce qui voulait c'était enfin pouvoir vider son sac...

Dans sa salle de bain, il retira rapidement son pull bleu, puis son tee-shirt inspectant rapidement ses bras. La lumière des néons faisaient ressortir les marques rouges de griffures, gentil cadeau d'Isaac lorsque le garçon s'était rendu compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le médium. Il ne lui en voulait cependant pas, ayant lui même réagit avec violence, criant dans le téléphone à Shaka qu'il avait intérêt à vite venir sous peine d'être recouvert de ses propres sceaux. Se débarrassant du reste de ses vêtements, il allait vite dans sa douche et referma avec force son rideau de bain, celui-ci craquant légèrement. Ok, si ça continuait il allait finir par le déchirer.

Là, il laissa l'eau couler sur sa peau de longues secondes, la tête contre les froids carreaux blancs. Milo fixa le sol, absent et incapable d'oublier cette soirée. Lorsque Camus et Hyoga n'étaient pas ressortis, il ne pouvait décrire la panique qui l'avait prit. Pour lui, tout ceci s'était passé si vite, en un clin d'œil seulement. Un minute, il avait dit une minute à Shaka mais il savait aussi bien que les autres qu'il fallut bien plus de temps à Hyoga pour sortir. Le voyant serra les poings et se retint de frapper de frapper le mur. À la place, il se détendit légèrement et attrapa son gel douche en soupirant.

Après avoir prit une longue douche brûlante et s'être habillé chaudement, le scorpion sortit de sa salle de bain tout en frottant ses longs cheveux d'une serviettes sèche. Une odeur de cramé l'assaillit alors et sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, Milo s'élança dans sa cuisine. Il éteignit son four puis l'ouvrit, chassa la fumée noire qui s'en échappait et manqua de se brûler plus de trois fois. Génial... Sa pizza était digne d'Aiolia. Avec un grognement, il referma la porte de l'appareil qui claqua brutalement. Il devait lui rester un peu de jambon dans son frigo, ça et un bout de pain, ça devrait le faire.

Il eut à peine temps de s'approcher de son frigo qu'une sonnerie familière résonna dans son appartement. Il mangerai plus tard ! Très vite, le scorpion traversa l'appartement, s'assit devant son ordinateur et accepta l'appel entrant, un sourire fatigué sur le visage. Enfin ! Sourire qui s'effaça dès lors que la connexion vidéo fut établie.

« Hey ! Milo !

\- Kanon..., souffla ce dernier, déçu.

\- Merci, quel accueil ! J'en attendais pas moins de toi ! »

Il vit son interlocuteur rire, se regard légèrement moqueur. Il l'avait fait exprès ! Milo en était sûr ! L'homme repoussa ses cheveux bleu passé, se penchant un peu plus au dessus de son écran tout ça dans des gestes saccadés. Milo espérait que ça ne venait pas de sa connexion internet : il avait déjà changé sa box deux fois, il serait heureux de ne pas devoir le faire une troisième fois.

« Relax, Saga arrive. Il a juste un léger truc à réglé avant avec Shura. Tu t'imagines par quoi il s'est fait possédé cette fois! »

Milo ne répondit rien, laissant pestiférer son ami qu'il commençait à voir en pixélisé. Dans un sens, il était heureux de voir que même loin de chez lui, tout ne tournait pas rond. Il posa son coude sur sa table écoutant attentivement l'homme déblatérer alors que lui même commençait malgré lui à s'endormir. Parfois, le discours qu'on lui tenait était entrecoupé alors que l'image était gelée pendant un quart de secondes.

« Tu as l'air au bout du rouleau. »

La voix de Kanon fit sursauter Milo, le sortant de sa torpeur. Il regarda longuement l'homme plus âgé que lui, prenant un peu de temps à comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Effectivement, il s'était vu tout à l'heure dans son miroir et il était loin d'avoir bonne mine. Au contraire ! Bah... Au moins il n'était pas narcissique comme Aphrodite.

« Si tu savais...

\- Quoi ?, fit l'homme en gigotant légèrement. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Le scorpion détourna le regard un court instant. Comment lui expliquer ? Et surtout, par où commencer ? Cette histoire... C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et prit une profonde inspiration sous le regard plutôt inquiet de son ami. Puis, il joint ses mains avant dit poser son menton dans une expression ennuyée.

« Dis moi Kanon, commença-t-il au bout de longues secondes. Tu t'y connais en invocation ? »

L'homme recula dans sa chaise, levant les yeux au ciel avec consternation. Non mais il se moquait de lui ou quoi ? Qu'il lui demande si il s'y connaissait dans l'art de faire de la peinture sur soie, ok. Mais sur les invocations ?

« Je suis Invocateur Milo, c'est mon boulot. Bien sûr que je m'y connais. Pourquoi ? »

Le voyant ne répondit rien, jeta un regard distrait vers l'extérieur puis de nouveau sur son interlocuteur. Son regard était perdu, troublé même et Kanon se trouva confus certes, Milo aimait bien faire des farces mais c'était rare de le voir ainsi. Enfin, il décroisa les doigts.

« Est-il possible pour quatre adolescents d'invoquer un démon avec un bout de carton ?

\- Euh... Il semble que tu ai eu une nuit mouvementée, répondit-il avec un ton qui se voulait amusé mais qui ressortait bien trop tendu à son goût. Seiya a fait quoi cette fois ? »

Un maigre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du scorpion. C'était vraiment amusant de voir que tout le monde pensait à Seiya dès qu'une catastrophe arrivait.

« Il a eu la bonne idée de s'essayer au spiritisme. Avec un carton de pizza comme planche de ouija et des bougies chauffe-plat ainsi qu'un cercle de craie comme protection.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis étonné qu'il ai réussit à invoquer quoi que se soit ainsi.

\- Ils ont pourtant réussi... Et tu aurais vu ça !, Milo frissonna légèrement. Énorme, une chose sans véritable forme. Ça-ça ressemblait à une épaisse fumée noire qui montait jusqu'au plafond et qui dégageait une odeur dégueulasse de pourriture ! »

Il accompagna ses paroles de gestes, mimant la chose qui s'était élevé dans le salon d'Aiolia il y a quelques heures. Kanon le regarda faire, perplexe, pourtant il voyait bien que l'on ne se moquait pas de lui. Pourquoi les trucs cools se passaient toujours lorsqu'il était à l'autre bout de la planète ?

« Et ses yeux..., fit Milo avec horreur. Il avait des yeux rouge, totalement rouge. Tu sais, du même genre que les monstres dans les films d'horreurs sauf que là ! Là c'était pour de vrai !

\- À ce point là ?...

\- Crois moi Kanon, je préfèrerais encore avoir à faire aux ombres plutôt qu'à ce truc !

\- Pourquoi parlez-vous d'ombres ?», demanda une troisième voix.

Milo vit alors un visage se pencher sur son écran, exactement le même que celui de Kanon, si ce n'était pour ses cheveux d'un bleu plus profond et ses yeux eux aussi plus foncé. L'homme avait un air sérieux accroché au visage, intrigué par le peu qu'il avait entendu. Saga, l'ainé de Kanon et comme lui invocateur, connu pour être bien plus terre à terre que son frère. Ça et aussi se faire posséder au moins une ou deux fois par semaine à côté, Camus n'en menait pas large.

« Bonjour Saga !, fit le scorpion qui semblait avoir retrouvé un court instant sa joie de vivre.

\- Bonsoir Milo. Alors, pourquoi parliez-vous d'ombres ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils y a une nouvelle invasion.

\- Malheureusement, si. Nos amis traqueurs hantent les bois et aucun d'entre nous n'est prêt à s'y risquer. »

Le plus âgé grimaça alors que Kanon soupira avec fatigue. Ils savaient quoi faire en rentrant, débarrasser les forêts et les bords de routes de ces vermines qui avaient trop tendance à apparaître de nul part ces derniers temps.

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu m'as demandé de t'appeler., fit Saga.

\- Non effectivement, répondit Kanon à la place de son ami. Il semblerait que Seiya est encore fait une connerie. Il aurait réussit à invoquer un démon.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait de Seiya.

\- Tu ne l'as pas réfuté non plus. »

Milo ne trouva rien à répondre au plus jeune des invocateurs, parce qu'au fond, ils savaient tous qu'il n'y avait que l'adolescent pour se mettre dans de pareilles situations. À ce point là, c'était presqu'un don.

« Un démon ?

\- Oui, un démon Saga. Un démon tout ce qu'il y a de plus démoniaque. Avec explosion d'ampoule, possession et trainées résiduelles ! »

Les deux jumeaux tiquèrent sur un mot, se lançant un regard inquiet. Ok, que des fantômes ou des démons trainent, pas de quoi vraiment s'inquiéter mais des possessions, ça devenait plus grave.

« Tu... Tu as dit que c'était qui qui s'était fait possédé ?, demanda Kanon, les sourcils froncés.

\- Uh... D'abord Shun. Aiolia l'a retrouvé sur son lit, blanc comme un linge et apparemment en train de lutter contre le démon. Puis Camus qui est carrément tombé dans le coma.

\- Domaine démonique ?, supposa cette fois l'ainé.

\- Oui. Il y est resté près de cinq heures, c'est Shaka qui l'a tiré de là. »

Saga se pinça les lèvres il savait ce qu'était une possession, il en vivait tellement. Un domaine démonique cependant, il en avait vécu une il y a quelques années et pouvait désormais affirmer qu'il s'agissait de l'expérience la plus désagréable et effrayante qu'il ait vécu. Il tendit la main et tira une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit alors que Kanon tourna légèrement l'écran pour qu'ils puissent y rentrer tout les deux. D'ailleurs, sans lui, tous ignoreraient encore l'existence de telles dimensions, ce n'était que peu après son petit voyage dans un de ces mondes qu'ils commencèrent sérieusement à faire des recherches sur ces phénomènes et ce qu'ils avaient découvert n'avait rien de sympathique. Quel âge avait-il déjà ? 16 ans peut-être ?...

« Comment va-t-il ?

\- J'en sais rien..., souffla Milo en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Quand il s'est réveillé, il semblait si... faible. Pâle, grelottant... Les yeux ternes... »

Les jumeaux virent alors leur ami baisser la tête avec défaite. Il y avait un souvenir particulier, une image auquel il n'aimait pas particulièrement repensé.

« Comme lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital... »

Saga lança un léger regard à son frère se dernier grimaçait légèrement en entendant les mots du scorpion. Cette soirée avait due être bien dure, pour chacune des personnes présentes...

« Il était glacial, mais encore plus que d'habitude et même Shaka était anxieux. On est resté pendant trois longues heures à l'aider et quand son âme était enfin de nouveau dans son corps, il a rejeté Shaka. Puis il a dormi pendant trois autres heures avant de seulement cligner des yeux.

\- Il a rejeté Shaka ? Tu veux dire quoi par là ?, demanda Saga intrigué.

\- Oui parce que bon, ce mec est plutôt dur à se débarrasser, qu'il soit ou non dans la tête de quelqu'un.

\- Et pourtant..., le scorpion réfléchît un instant avant de finalement sourire avec malice. Il lui à même plus ou moins vomit dessus. »

Il vit ses interlocuteurs écarquiller les yeux, se demandant franchement si il s'agissait d'une blague et pourtant.

« Oui, enfin vomit, c'est pas tout à fait ça. En faite, quand Camus s'est réveillé, il était dans les vapes et bien sûr, Shaka s'est précipité vers lui. Résultat, il a rejeté tout ce que son âme avait ramené du domaine et ça a finit sur les genoux du bouddhiste. En bref, Shaka été couvert de ce truc visqueux et noir... Un petit cadeau du démon je pense. »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, pas sûr de comment réagir exactement. Dans un sens, c'était plutôt amusant mais ça restait quand même répugnant. Et puis, Kanon était le dernier à pouvoir se moquer : combien de fois cela lui est arrivé quand son cher frère était possédé ? Ce genre d'expérience était vraiment loin d'être agréable mais avait au moins le chic de remonter le moral du scorpion. Alors pourquoi semblait-il aussi vulnérable ?

Assit sur cette chaise, seul dans un salon clairement sans dessus-dessous, l'homme souriait malicieusement mais ses cernes pesaient sur ses grands yeux azur. Ses rêves étaient hantés par les figures du passé et du futur, s'enchainant chaque fois qu'il fermait les paupières dans un bordel infernal. Même si il était le premier à jurer qu'aucunes de ses divinations ne lui venaient en dormant, il ne pouvait nier que parfois, l'avenir se dessinait en ses songes.

« Kanon, le ton de Saga sembla tomber de plusieurs octaves. Peux-tu allé voir ce que Shura est en train de faire ? »

Milo releva la tête légèrement vers l'écran, s'attendant à voir le cadet protester à travers le filtre pixélisé, signe de mauvaise connexion internet. Cependant, Kanon n'en fit rien il se contenta de lancer un coup d'œil étrange à son frère avant de vivement se lever et de quitter la pièce. L'ainé le suivit du regard, attendant quelques instants avant de nouveau tourner la tête vers son ordinateur. Là, il regarda Milo, ses yeux éclairés par un rayon de lumière étrange, le soleil était depuis longtemps couché au Mexique... Il y eut alors quelque chose de singulier, de curieux dans l'ambiance qui lentement s'installait entre les deux hommes.

« Alors, commença Milo crispé. Catemaco, c'est toujours auss-

\- Milo. »

Le voyant se tut, coupé par la voix sombre de son ami. Il ne semblait pas près à parler de son petit séjour, ni même de la mésaventure qu'il avait vécu le jour même. Non, l'homme avait cet air cruellement sévère -Milo se doutait que Camus avait hérité le sien de Saga, ce dernier les ayant pratiquement éduqué lorsqu'ils étaient enfants-.

« Dis moi la vérité. »

Le scorpion resta interdit et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Mais de quoi voulait-il parler ? La vérité ? Il ne lui avait jamais menti. Et puis, ce n'est pas son genre à lui de cacher des trucs, déjà parce que d'une, il détestait les mensonges et de deux, parce que chacune de ses pensées étaient facilement lisibles sur son visage.

« Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. Dis moi la vérité. »

Cette fois, Milo détourna la tête, gêné et incapable de le regarder plus longtemps. Houlà, non, il n'avait aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet Encore moins par internet ! Nope ! Plutôt faire face à l'autre indien de pacotille que ça !

« Et ne pense même pas à me faire le coup de plus d'internet.», lui dit soudainement Saga avec tout son sérieux.

Et zut.

* * *

Une sonnerie... Puis deux... Puis tr-

« Allo ? » fit une voix endormi et quelque peu énervée.

Aphrodite gigota légèrement sur son siège, son portable entre ses doigts fins. Son appartement était plongé dans le noir, éclairé seulement par les lumières de la ville. Une tasse de thé était disposée devant lui, sur sa table mais il se contenta de la regardé refroidir.

« Je... Désolé, je t'ai réveillé... »

Il entendit l'autre homme légèrement grogné à l'autre bout du téléphone, sachant très bien lui même qu'il n'était pas réellement désolé seulement... Seulement Aphrodite était le seul à s'être rendu compte qu'ils auraient put tous mourir cette nuit.

« Je te jure tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour me réveiller à 5h du matin !

\- Désolé Angelo... » souffla-t-il de nouveau.

Il n'avait pas la force de prétendre que tout allait et quand bien même il essayait, Angelo verrait au travers, n'est-ce pas ? Car c'était ce que faisait les meilleurs amis, voir au travers des mensonges de l'autres. Ne rien ignorer et connaître chaque sentiment de son ami... Ils étaient de bien piètre amis...

« Quelques choses est arrivé ? », fit l'autre homme avec ce qui semblait de l'inquiétude.

Aphrodite rigola nerveusement, son bras libre contre lui.

« Oui, en quelques sortes.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le poisson ne répondit rien. Les volutes de fumées qui s'échappaient de sa tasse retinrent son attention, lui rappelant la boisson qu'il semblait avoir oublié depuis de longue minute déjà. Son appartement était silencieux, malgré le bruit de la circulation à l'extérieur. Son appartement était obscure malgré la lumière qui s'y engouffrait. Il était seul, malgré la voix de son ami. Mort, il aurait put être mort à leur qu'il était et il devait avouer que cela lui faisait peur. Il aurait put être mort et Angelo l'aurait ignoré.

« Aphrodite ? Arrête tu commences à me faire flipper là !

\- Désolé... Je voulais juste entendre ta voix.

\- Tsss... Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais quand même ! »

La remarque fit légèrement pouffer le sorcier, faisant sourire Angelo. Il ne pouvait pas le voir bien sur, mais il savait que son ami souriait, il pouvait pratiquement le sentir. Le poisson ramena ses pieds sur les barreaux de sa chaise et se redressa légèrement, masquant dans sa manche son rire léger. Non, il n'en avait pas honte, il sentait seulement déjà sa gorge se serrer de douleur alors qu'il menaçait de pleurer.

Angelo et lui avaient toujours été très proches mais pour une raison inconnu, lorsqu'ils étaient séparés l'un de l'autre, il pouvait se passer des semaines voir des mois avant qu'ils ne s'envoient qu'un simple message. Aphrodite aurait put arrêter de vivre ce soir et son ami aurait put l'apprendre un mois après. Si cette simple pensé faisait frissonner le poisson, c'était l'inverse qui l'inquiétait d'autant plus. Si il arrivait quelque chose à son ami, au bout de combien de temps s'en rendrait-il compte ? Il ne voulait pas ça... Il ne voulait pas ça...

« Eh... Quand est-ce que tu reviens en Grèce ?... »

Aphrodite détestait lorsque sa voix sonnait aussi faible, aussi fragile. Lui qui respirait la confiance en lui, le voici à 6 heure du matin, au bord des larmes. Angelot n'était pas stupide, il savait très bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et se doutait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le coup de fils qu'il reçu le soir de la part de Mü.

« Eh bien, comme l'atlante et le buddha de platine ont décidé de me faire faux bond, je me disais qu'une petite visite en Grèce serait à considérer. »

Le sarcasme dans sa voix était à peine voilée, arrachant un sourire désabusé au poisson tant qu'il voulait bien faire tout le chemin jusqu'ici, c'était le principal. Il se moquait du reste, si sa signifiait qu'il pouvait voir son meilleur ami. Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas pour Aphrodite, il tremblait encore pratiquement de la rencontre qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Ces yeux rouges continuait de le hanter, quand bien même il essayait de garder son esprit distrait, il finissait toujours et inlassablement par en revenir à ces yeux rouges.

« Aphrodite ?, murmura inquiet Angelo à l'autre bout du téléphone.

\- Je... Je suis toujours là.

\- Bon allez arrête, dis moi ce qu'il va pas. T'as encore un de tes rosiers qui est mort ? C'est ça ? »

Le poisson posa alors bruyamment son coude sur la table avant de tenir sa tête, son portable toujours dans les mains. Le bruit fit réagir son ami mais Aphrodite n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'était pas comme ça, il n'était pas aussi futile que les autres le croyait et Angelo le savait très bien. Il ne dormait pas dans des draps de soie et de dentelles, il ne vivait pas dans un cocon rose bonbon et malgré son attitude positive, il lui arrivait de pleurer.

« Aphrodite ? Ça va ?

\- Je suis désolé Angelo, je suis vraiment désolé.

\- De quoi tu parles ?... Tu pleures ? Aphrodite qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?! »

Il passa sa main sur ses paupières avant d'y faire reposer son front, laissant finalement tomber le combat qu'il menait avec lui même depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il sanglota alors, la voix de son meilleur ami cherchant à le réconforter d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'y arrivait, cette nuit il avait besoin de craquer car trop choses étaient arrivées tout à coup. Cette histoire de démon, la possession, cette stupide fille qui lui accaparait Angelo et tout ce qui allait avec. Il n'y avait pas moyen de vivre tranquillement ? Non, il fallait toujours que quelque chose se passe, il fallait toujours se battre pour le peu qu'on avait acquit.

« Aphrodite... Allez arrête quoi... Dis moi quelque chose... Comment tu veux que j't'aide si tu me dis rien ?

\- Viens. Je t'en pris Angelo prend le train, l'avion ou même viens à la nage mais par pitié viens. »

* * *

Camus mit sa barquette d'escalope de veau dans son petit panier vert avant de refermer la porte vitré du réfrigérateur. Il frotta légèrement ses cheveux attachés, faisant de son mieux pour se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien put marquer sur sa liste de course. Liste qu'il avait oublié sur sa table verte, ce dont il c'était rendu bien sur compte qu'une fois arrivé à la supérette. Le voici désormais, à 19h30, seul au milieu d'une allée mal éclairée, avec un client louche qu'il le regardait du coin de l'œil. Il n'y fit guère attention, il avait déjà bien du mal à se concentré si en plus il devait s'inquiéter de gens bizarres qu'il croisait.

Le verseau poussa un loin soupire, se trainant jusqu'aux fruits et légumes en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trébucher sur ses jeans aux bas effilés. Il était là, à déambuler tel un zombie ce à quoi il ressemblait d'ailleurs, avec ses cernes et son visage pâle. Camus avait passé la journée à dormir, dans l'espoir de récupérer un peu d'énergie, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Ses pensées étaient alors brouillon, allant de questions stupides en questions encore plus stupides. Il s'arrêta devant les salades et les fixa d'un regard vide.

En quoi était fait les paniers des supermarchés ? Les industries qui fabriquaient ce genre de truc devait vite faire faillite, vu que les magasins en achetaient qu'une fois tout les dix ans. Le médium secoua la tête de droite à gauche, chassant ses pensées parasites avant d'enfin se saisir d'une laitue -ou une batavia d'après ce qu'Aphrodite lui avait dit une fois- avant de la mettre dans un sac plastique. Puis il se tourna un court instant vers les tomates et le fixa avec le même regard que les salades quelques secondes auparavant.

Il ne devait pas en prendre... Pourquoi déjà ?... L'homme fronça légèrement les sourcils et frotta de nouveau ses cheveux en se concentrant. Mince ! Il pouvait pratiquement sentir les cernes peser sous ses yeux et la lumière crue des néons lui brûlait pratiquement la rétine. Il adorait les salades de tomates alors pourquoi diable ne devait-il pas en prendre ? Cette histoire était tout bonnement ridicule ! Il finit par vivement attraper une barquette de tomate qu'il laissa tomber dans son panier, écrasant le paquet de salade.

La musique entrainante qui hantait les rayons de la superette lui donnait l'impression de se moquer de lui, lui jetant à la figure un air entrainant et des paroles aussi profondes que ses propres réflexions ce soir là. Camus se retourna, manquant de se prendre quelqu'un pourquoi fallait-il que les gens soient aussi envahissant ?

« Désolé... », grogna-t-il sans y penser.

Déjà, il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers le rayon des produits laitiers il n'ouvrirait pas la boutique cette semaine alors autant faire quelques choses de ses mains et vue qu'il était plutôt un bon pâtissier... Cependant, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, une impression bizarre qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'homme qu'il venait de bousculer, ce dernier se tenant avec autant de vie que lui devant les légumes. Ses mains étaient vides, pas de paniers avec lui... Le verseau détourna rapidement le regard ce n'était pas ses affaires, l'homme voulait peut être prendre une pomme et c'est tout. Qui diable aurait besoin d'un cadi pour acheter une pomme ?!

Camus mit sans grande cérémonie deux plaquettes de beurres dans son panier vert, suivit bientôt par une brique de lait et alors qu'il allait se saisir des œufs, quelque chose le stoppa. Il respira profondément, les yeux rivés sur les cartons grisâtres face à lui mais ne bougea plus, restant parfaitement immobile. On l'observait, on le détaillait lentement non pas dans une approche remplie de promesse vide et de chaleur qui ne durait que le temps d'une nuit. Non, on scrutait tout au fond de son âme. Doucement, Camus se saisit de la boite d'œufs et avec la même lenteur, il se tourna vers l'homme.

Bien sur que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui il dégoulinait, sa veste de cuire noire était griffée et des algues foncées y étaient par endroits collé. Son jean couvert de vase n'était pas dans un meilleur état quant à son visage... Gorgé d'eau et putride par endroit avec des yeux semblable à ceux des poissons morts.

Il y avait quelque chose d'expressif chez lui, une sourde peine et un appel à l'aide que le verseau pouvait pratiquement entendre. L'homme se tenait là, à quelques pas de lui et tentait de tendre la main vers lui. Camus détourna alors son attention et posa naturellement la boite d'œufs avec ses autres courses.

« C'est ton frère qui t'as noyé. Lui et ta femme avait une liaison. »

Il entendit un léger grognement, qui lui rappela un sanglot seulement il fallait des yeux pour pleurer. Ou peut être pas, Camus l'ignorait et au point où il en était. Cet homme n'avait pas eu de chance, il aurait put être heureux mais fut la victime d'une histoire digne d'une scène de théâtre de boulevard hormis le fait que l'amant dans le placard n'était personne d'autre que son frère. Triste et stupide scène, ainsi allait la vie.

« Je suis désolé..., murmura Camus en passant à côté du mort. J'aurai voulu que cela se passe autrement pour toi. Repose en paix »

Le verseau marcha alors lentement vers la caisse, laissant derrière lui le fantôme seul dans cette allée mal éclairée. Il déposa lentement ses articles sur le petit tapis avec la seule envie de rentrer chez lui au plus vite, ce qui ne passait pas inaperçue. La jeune caissière lui lança un regard rapide avant de scanner silencieusement ses produits elle avait l'habitude des gens étrange, elle en voyait tout les jours défiler devant elle et celui-ci n'était pas une exception.

Camus ne la remarqua pas vraiment, il essayait toujours de lutter contre le sommeil qui ne cesser de l'assaillir et une grisante tristesse qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Un à un, il rangea ses affaires dans un sac de tissus rouge, son regard se perdant parfois vers l'extérieur. Le soleil s'était couché, les lampadaires éclairaient la fine pluie qui tombait telle un rideau brumeux et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ça lui faisait mal. Le médium mordit légèrement sa lèvre intérieur sous le regard devenu quelque peu suspicieux de la caissière.

« Ça fera 25 euro et 98 centimes s'il vous plait. » fit-elle sans grande émotion.

Il paya sans un mot, ses yeux dérivant encore et encore dans la nuit noire. Ça faisait mal... Tellement mal... Toute cette pluie qui tombait sans discontinuité, cette obscurité qui cachait les nuages sombres et orageux. La jeune femme lui tendit sa monnaie et son ticket qu'il dépêcha d'enfourner dans ses poches il mettrait tout ça dans son portefeuille plus tard, n'ayant aucune envie de rester plus longtemps ici.

« Merci, en revoir.

-En revoir. »

Sa réponse fut brève, chuchotée entre ses dents alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortit. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette lumière, de cette jeune caissière qui méritait une meilleure vie et de cet esprit qui tournait sans aucun doute en une chose affreuse avant d'avoir seulement put voir la lumière.

Camus renifla, légèrement amusé. La lumière... C'était comme ça qu'on appelait l'autre monde en général. Un monde emplie de lumière qui serait offert à tous ceux qui auraient mené une vie paisible et vertueuse.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il manqua de se prendre une vitre dans la figure. Le verseau grogna alors légèrement, lança un regard noir au détecteur des portes automatiques : ces dernières demeurèrent fermées. Il recula et ressaya, sans grand succès avant de recommencer une troisième fois. Enfin les portes le laissèrent passé, ce qu'il fit rapidement. Ce genre d'accident ne lui arrivait que trop souvent... Lorsqu'il fit accueilli par la fraicheur soudaine de l'eau qui continuait de tomber.

D'un geste automatique, il rabattu la capuche de son sweat sur ses cheveux sans même s'en faire du froid ambiant : c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il avança sous la pluie, l'éclat des décorations de Noël imprégnait l'obscurité par flash régulier et éclairait la frêle silhouette de l'homme. La plupart des guirlandes installées n'avaient pas encore été enlevées par les services de la voirie apparemment, elles rajoutait une touche joyeuse à la ville et n'étaient retirées qu'en début février. Lui ne les aimaient autant qu'il les haïssaient.

Pendant un instant, il resta là, au milieu d'un parking pratiquement désert, sous la lumière des arabesques qui s'enroulaient autours du fer forgé des lampadaires. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de ressentir les mêmes choses que les autres ? Il devait avoir quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui... Camus pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté. Est-ce que tout ces années à aider les morts l'avait rendu ainsi ou n'avait-il jamais été capable de ressentir autre chose que des sentiments aussi intenses que brefs?

Son regard tomba sur une flaque à ses pieds, assez profonde pour recouvrir le béton mais pas assez pour risquer de se mouiller. Peut être que c'était ça après tout. Un reflet trouble et brouillon qui ne cessait de changer. C'était étrange, la façon dont la lumière claire s'accrochait à son visage, illuminant ses yeux vitreux avant de s'effacer dans l'obscurité. Une seconde, un bref instant qui disparaissait sans même laisser le temps d'être admiré. Il aimerait que ça s'arrête, juste le temps de pouvoir reprendre sa respiration, un court moment seulement car il devait s'avouer perdu et effrayé.

Camus secoua alors soudainement sa tête de droite à gauche : à quoi pensait-il exactement ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, ses phrases qui résonnaient dans sa tête n'avaient aucun sens... Il ferait mieux de seulement rentrer chez lui au lieu de rester sur ce parking avant d'attraper un rhume.

Ses pas résonnèrent dans les rues. Parfois, ils étaient perturbés par une voiture qui passait ou un train qui passait non loin mais le médium continuait de marchait à un rythme régulier. Son sac venait frapper ses jambes à chaque pas qu'il prenait, le faisant grimacer lorsqu'il sentait le coin de la brique de lait s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Les poings serrés dans la poche de son sweat, il était heureux que son immeuble ne soit pas très loin, à quelques rues à peine, malheureusement son esprit trouva le moyen de nouveau se perdre durant ce court trajet. L'étrange tristesse ne tarda pas à revenir le hanter, ajoutant un poids au fardeau qu'il portait.

Les rues faiblement éclairées, la pluie qui tombaient en fine gouttelette et même se stupide vent qui venait de temps à autre lui murmurer dans les oreilles lui semblaient si familiers. Familier mais d'une façon bien singulière. Il n'y avait rien à se rappeler, aucun souvenir cachés ou mémoire effacée et pourtant le sentiment qu'il avait oublié quelque chose ne cessait de l'ennuyer et de le blesser.

Camus arriva enfin au pied de son immeuble et parcouru vite l'allée de graviers qui crissèrent sous ses pieds. Il sauta sur le pas de la porte, tapa son digicode et poussa de l'épaule la porte vitrée. Il ne lui fallut pas moins de quelques secondes avant qu'enfin il ne rejoigne son appartement.

Avec un long soupire, il enleva sa capuche et s'apprêta à poser son sac sur son comptoir sans même prendre la peine d'allumer ses lumières lorsqu'il sentit cette lourde présence... Et accessoirement l'odeur de fruit pourrit dont on ne cessait de lui rabâcher les oreilles depuis quelques temps maintenant. Il ne lui fallu même pas un instant avant de trouver la masse noire.

Acculé entre le coin du mur et son meuble de télévision, l'entité était affalée par terre. Camus pouvait voir ses doigts se crisper avant de tressaillir légèrement il avait mal. Sans perdre un instant de plus, le médium lâcha son sac sur son comptoir et accourra pratiquement devant l'esprit qui décidemment ne voulait pas le lâcher. Camus se mit doucement à genoux, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer et dans la pénombre, il observa l'être face à lui. Ses longs cheveux noirs cachaient encore une fois son visage cependant quelques mèches s'élevèrent à chaque fois qu'il expirait douloureusement. Sa respiration était rauque, et si saccadée...

« Hey... », murmura le médium dans le silence.

Il avança sa main précautionneusement vers le visage de l'entité et releva quelques des cheveux brun pour révéler son visage comme il l'avait fait dans le domaine. Il rencontra alors une expression empreint de douleur et de désespoir, quelque chose qui lui donnait l'impression de regarder dans un miroir. Il n'avait pas peur de l'être devant lui, il aurait dû, c'est évident et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Après tout, cet esprit avait créé un domaine démonique, possédé Shun et avait réussit à faire fuir trois hommes adultes qui depuis leur plus tendre enfance avaient connaissance de l'autre monde. Plus un qui c'était toujours borné à ignorer ce genre de chose. Il y avait quelque chose d'humain chez cet entité, peut être était-ce la douleur qui marquait ses traies.

Camus ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi souffrir. Il laisser les quelques mèches glisser entre ses doigts, voilant le visage de l'entité et laissa sa main effleurer celle de l'être. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant la chaleur pratiquement le brûler était-ce lui qui était glacé ? Probablement, il venait après tout de marcher sous la pluie en plein mois de janvier... C'est alors qu'il sentit l'esprit atteindre faiblement ses doigts, son regard noir jais mi-clos fixait le verseau entre sa chevelure. Il était peut être glacé mais son touché apportait quelque réconfort chez l'être. Alors il s'assit en tailleur et lui tenu la main aussi longtemps que la douleur prit l'esprit. Malgré lui, ses yeux dérivèrent petit à petit sur les sceaux qui ornaient toujours la peau de son hôte, et jura à voix basse. Il fallait lui retirer, ça ne faisait aucun doute que ces satanés bouts de papiers étaient la cause de tant de souffrance.

L'esprit garda ses yeux fixé sur l'humain en face de lui, bien qu'il ne voyait présentement que très peu. Sa peau le brûlait, il sentait avec une incroyable précision le moindre de ses membres et autant il avait cru pendant des siècles n'être rien de plus qu'une conscience flottant dans le néant, autant il avait à présent la conviction d'être de chair et d'os. La douleur était insoutenable, c'était elle qui lui empêchait de voir et de percevoir correctement le monde autour de lui, seul le contact de l'homme lui apportait un certain réconfort. Depuis combien de temps avait-il désiré ceci ? Un instant, juste un court instant durant lequel la souffrance ne serait plus.

Camus se saisit délicatement du poignet de l'entité et le ramena vers lui. Il releva les yeux vers ceux teinté de noir avant de le lâcher et de se relever. L'être geignit piteusement sans pouvoir se relever ou faire le moindre geste. Il regarda seulement l'humain quitter la pièce et se demanda si il lui avait fait peur de quelques façons ou pire : si ce dernier allait juste l'abandonner. Il serait simple pour l'homme de se débarrasser de lui dans l'état dans lequel il était et pour ne pas se mentir, il n'avait aucune envie de se battre.

Camus versa de l'eau froide dans un grand bol, y rajouta quelques glaçons et prit avec lui une serviette éponge avant de retourner dans le salon. L'esprit fut soulager de voir l'homme revenir, il se moquait de ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir faire, tant qu'il n'était pas seul la douleur semblait bien moins insupportable. Très vite, le médium vint s'installer encore une fois face à lui et prit son poignet dans sa main. Tirant sur son bras, il sentit l'esprit tressaillir lorsqu'il posa la serviette préalablement trempée dans l'eau sur son sceau.

« Désolé... », il lui offrit un sourire maladroit.

Sous ses doigts, il le sentit se détendre et continua ce qu'il avait commencé. Il mit le bout de tissu bleu dans la bol pendant quelques secondes avant de tapoter encore une fois sûr le papier. Les sceaux d'exorcisme drainaient l'énergie des entités avec lesquelles ils étaient en contact, la simple pensée de les enlever causait à l'esprit une souffrance atroce. Par contre, pour Camus et pour toute autre personne d'ailleurs, il ne suffisait que d'un peu d'eau. Ces talismans, aussi puissants soient-ils n'étaient au final que de pauvre bout de papier qui se dégradait très facilement.

« Je m'excuse par avance pour ce que je m'apprête à faire... »

L'entité n'eut pas le temps de comprendre le moindre que de ces mots qu'il sentit sa peau s'arracher, le faisant haleter. C'est alors qu'il sentit son bras et à son grand étonnement, un soulagement sans nom. Il bougea alors le bout de ses doigts librement sur la moquette, sentant véritablement pour la première fois depuis des millénaires.

Camus sourit légèrement, le sceau dans ses mains comme un vieux souvenir. Certes, il en restait au moins une dizaine mais ce n'était pas grand chose à côté de la réaction de l'esprit. Il se fichait de savoir qui avait bien put lui faire ça et pour quelle raison exactement, tout ce qui lui importait à cet instant était de se débarrasser de ces saletés qui entravaient l'être face à lui. Il savait mieux que quiconque quelle torture cela pouvait être.

Plongeant sa serviette dans l'eau, il s'attaqua à l'autre bras, et avec la même rapidité, ce débarrassa du sceau. Il continua sa tache sans un mot, écoutant le bruit des voitures et des trains qui passaient parfois. À ses côtés, un tas de papier commençait à se former à mesure qu'il progressait. Il n'y avait rien de bien dur, il fallait seulement s'assure que le talisman était suffisamment humidifié de manière à en effacer certain caractère, sans quoi le médium risquerai de blesser l'esprit... Et lui même d'ailleurs.

La respiration de l'être s'était calmé et avait désormais un rythme lent et profond. Camus renifla avec amusement : il s'était endormi. Bien, au moins il pouvait l'aider sans être dérangé et permettait à l'être de se détendre un peu. Qui sait depuis combien de temps il subissait ça...

Rapidement, il chassa les longs cheveux bruns de l'esprit et détacha son étrange tunique. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'y ai pas de sceaux dans son dos : l'être était bien plus massif que lui, il lui serait impossible de le bouger même si il le voulait. Le verseau haussa légèrement les épaules et humidifia les trois talismans sur son torse.

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à s'être débarrassé du moindre sceaux. Il finit par déposé les restes de papier dans le saladier ainsi que sa serviette et se releva. Pour la première fois, le visage de l'esprit n'était pas tordu par la douleur et crispé. Rien, ses traits étaient détendus, quoiqu'il semblait toujours légèrement froncer les sourcils. Camus l'observa encore quelques instants avant que son estomac ne grogne, dérangeant le silence.

C'est vrai... Avec toute cette agitation il n'avait pas mangé. Le verseau déposa son saladier sur le comptoir, juste à côté de son sac, avant d'ouvrir son freezer. Il attrapa un cornet et referma rapidement l'appareil. Bon, maintenant quoi ? Il avait un esprit, probablement un démon d'ailleurs, qui dormait dans son salon et ce qui entravait ses pouvoirs avait été retiré par ses soins. D'accord, maintenant qu'il y pensait ça n'avait pas l'air d'être l'idée la plus brillante qu'il ai eu. Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche, manquant de renverser sa glace. Non, il n'avait jamais été question de le laisser subir une telle torture, ça ne ferait rien de plus que le rendre fou.

Camus alla s'asseoir sur son canapé, ne s'inquiétant même pas de renverser sa glace. Il préféra observer l'être dans le coin. Dire qu'il ai l'air inoffensif serait mentir : capable de créer un domaine démonique, carrure imposante, yeux totalement noir et odeur nauséabonde. Un peu plus et il serait le cliché parfait pour un méchant de série B... Il était simple de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un démon. En même temps, le verseau sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Avait-il fait quelque chose de particulier pour que l'être ne s'attache à lui ainsi ? Certes, il n'avait pas grand chose qui lui affirmait qu'il était apprécié par ce qui dormait dans son salon mais du peu qu'il avait comprit, il l'avait prit pour cible et il était toujours vivant. Les démons n'était pas vraiment connu pour leur clémence. Peut être que ce dernier se servait seulement de lui et qu'il comptait s'occuper de son cas plus tard ce serait assez plausible. Malgré tout, Camus n'arrivait pas à ressentir de la crainte. Quoique, la dernière fois qu'il eu à faire avec un démon, il avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un simple chien galeux. Il poussa un long soupire : son instinct de survie était vraiment au plus bas.

Une fois sa glace fini, il alla jeter le papier en faisant attention de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Puis il revint s'asseoir sur son canapé et étouffa un bâillement. L'esprit était toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil et ne semblait pas près à de se réveiller. Le verseau ignorait quelle l'heure il était mais la fatigue avait depuis longtemps drainé tout son énergie. Il jeta un dernier regard vers la silhouette avant de s'allonger sur son canapé et de tirer sa couverture vers lui.

* * *

Ses paupières étaient lourdes... Si lourdes. Il les ouvrit avec peine pour les refermer quelques secondes après. Progressivement, il sentit ses forces lui revenir et à son plus grand soulagement, pas la trace de la moindre douleur. Sa tête tomba légèrement sur un côté, entrainant ses longs cheveux avant qu'il n'ai le temps de la redresser. Il aurait put rester ainsi de longues minutes si ce ne fut pour un bruit étranglé qui finit de le sortir de son sommeil.

Il sentit quelque chose se glacer en lui, et dans un geste rapide, il releva son visage. Entre ses mèches et dans la pénombre qui l'entourai, il vit une silhouette noire et brumeuse penchée sur le visage crispé mais toujours endormi de l'humain. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, la rage qu'il avait réprimée déjà montait en lui, tordant son estomac. Il se releva, dans un silence des plus inquiétant sans que la chose ne se rende compte de ce qui était en train de passer. Les ombres n'avaient pratiquement aucune conscience pourtant même ces spectres semblaient paniquer lorsque qu'elles expiraient ce qui, il devait l'avouer, l'amusait à plus haut point à cet instant.

Un sourire cruel apparut sur ses lèvres. Oh comme il appréciait que cette ombre soit venu se perdre ici, il lui en était presque reconnaissant. Il ignorait si avant d'être précipité dans le néant il avait été quelqu'un de particulièrement sadique mais la seule idée d'enrouler ses doigts autours de la gorge nébuleuse de l'ombre lui faisait particulièrement plaisir. Ces choses stupides l'avaient, semblait-il, toujours agacé. D'autant plus lorsque que leur mains était autour du cou de son humain.

Camus laissa échapper un gémissement misérable alors qu'il sentait son souffle lui échapper entre des doigts glacial. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, totalement immobilisé par le spectre qui s'était agenouillé sur sa cage thoracique. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, prises de légers spasmes mais pas assez pour déranger la créature qui continuait de lentement le tuer. C'était assez ironique, lui qui pensait ferment que c'était l'entité qui dormait dans son coin qui allait en finir avec lui... Il gémit de nouveau et peut être que ce fut son salut alors que soudainement, il sentit le traqueur le quitter. Un grand fracas et Camus se releva brusquement, observant de ses yeux écarquillés son salon, sa main posé sur sa gorge. Sa respiration était saccadée, sifflante, mais ce n'était rien comparé au bruit semblable à celui du gel sur le verre.

Le traqueur était étalé sur le sol, coincé par une silhouette aussi sombre que lui. L'entité avait littéralement arraché l'ombre de sa victime. De ses mains fantomatique, il chercha à chasser la main de l'esprit qui, autour de son cou, se refermait avec force. Il faisait sombre, quelque raies de lumière d'un orange sombres venaient les éclairer, s'échappant des interstices du volet de plastique. Leur reflet sur la table en verre et ceux qui pénétraient la matière, donnant un éclat passé dans la pièce. La conséquente silhouette de l'entité était penchée sur le démon de brume, comme près à le dévorer. Lui était toujours assit, seul sur ce canapé, ses cheveux collés par ses sueurs froides sur son visage pâle. Si le silence avait régné dans la salle, alors la scène aurait été d'autant plus terrifiante. Et ce fut peut être le bruit qui tira le verseau de sa transe.

Rapidement, lorsque ses jambes avaient cessées de trembler, Camus se leva et s'approcha rapidement des deux êtres qui hantaient son salon. Pas trop cependant, s'arrêtant à deux pas d'eux. Il sentait la peur qui lui prenait les entrailles et les enserrait alors qu'il ignorait quoi faire il les observa. L'entité, elle dégageait une odeur de fruit pourrie. Le verseau pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme hypnotisé par la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Curiosité morbide. C'était la première fois après tout qu'il voyait un traqueur s'agiter ainsi. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un seulement bouger.

Cela dura de longue minutes durant lesquelles Camus reprit un souffle calme et régulier, avant que le traqueur ne finisse par être prit de spasmes violant. L'entité retira alors ses longs doigts blancs, toujours à genoux et observa le démon doucement tomber en poussière. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une poupée, un enveloppe sans âme, une coquille vide. Alors pourquoi le voir ainsi disparaître troubla le verseau.

L'être approcha sa main de la cendre qui s'était déposé sur le sol, juste à côté du pied d'une chaise. Puis il releva la tête brusquement et observa le médium. Entre ses longues mèches de cheveux corbeaux, Camus n'arriva même pas à distinguer seulement le contour de ses yeux. Ok, très bien. C'est bon, là son instinct de survie était bien réveillé et lui criait de partir en courant. Ah-ha, la blague. Son corps lui refusait de faire le moindre geste sinon de fléchir sous le poids du regard qu'on lui adressait.

L'humain le regardait avec de grands yeux, tremblant de peur. Cet idiot... Il pensait vraiment qu'il avait la force de l'attaquer dans son état ? Il se savait impressionnant mais lui même avait des limites. Il se releva nonchalamment sans décrocher ses yeux du visage désormais terrifié de l'homme qui se tenait toujours à quelques pas de lui. Un rayon orange venait trancher son visage en deux, éclairant l'un de ses yeux indigo d'un brun tirant sur le rouge. Sans même sans rendre compte, l'homme avait toujours sa propre main sur son cou, cachant malgré lui la marque qui commençait à se former.

Il essaya alors de s'avancer vers l'humain mais outre le fait que ce dernier recule d'un pas, un terrible mal de crâne vint le prendre. Il fléchit un instant et posa sa main sur sa tête, identifiant immédiatement la cause d'un tel trouble. Cet humain... Il lui ferait éclater sa petite tête blonde à la première occasion... Sans laisser le temps à l'homme de s'approcher de lui, il grogna :

« Le sceau... »

Camus se stoppa, incertain. Il y a quelques secondes l'entité se tenait devant lui, aussi terrifiant qu'impressionnant et le voici de nouveau en proie à une certaine souffrance. Un sceau ? Il était pourtant certain de l'en avoir entièrement débarrassé.

« Dans ta poche. Enlève-le. » continua l'être en voyant le regard confus du médium.

Le verseau s'exécuta alors, plongeant les mains dans les poches de son jean. Il en ressorti en autre sa monnaie, son ticket de caisse et un bout de papier tout chiffonné. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et jura à voix basse. Shaka ! Autant il appréciait son ami autant il commençait vraiment a en avoir marre d'être toujours surprotégé. Et quand est-ce qu'il a eu le temps de glisser ça là ? Non, il refusait de seulement y penser. Il écrasa le bout de papier dans sa main, les yeux de l'entité désormais sur le sceau, avant de le jeter loin d'eux.

Il se détendit légèrement, malgré sa migraine qui continuait de l'assaillir. Il n'aurait pas du déployer tant d'énergie, il n'était après pas totalement remit de la dimension ni des siècles à être restreint par des sceaux. Très rapidement, il finit par s'agenouillé, ne trouvant plus la force de rester debout. Loin du néant, il lui était plus dur de récupérer son énergie et il n'était pas particulièrement familier avec le monde humain.

Camus s'avança à pas de loup, à présent aussi confus par la scène que par sa propre attitude. Il se mit à la hauteur de l'être et se saisit délicatement de son poignet. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très tactile mais au point où il en était de toute manière...

« Ça va ?...

\- Hadès.

\- Pardon ?, le verseau fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Mon nom est Hadès. »

Oh bien sûr, il semblait évident qu'une entité ai une identité. Après tout, la plupart des grands démons avaient un nom et il s'était presque attendu à ce que l'être se décline sous l'identité de Méphistophélès ou Lucifer. Il en semblait bien loin, son nom lui était inconnu et cela le rassura autant que ça l'inquiéta. Si une entité inconnu pouvait faire de telles choses, alors de quoi seraient capables les créateurs ?

« Je me nomme Camus., répondit-il.

\- Je sais... »

Le médium ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de tirer légèrement sur le bras de l'entité pour l'aider à se relever. Lentement, en faisant bien attention à ce qu'il ne trébuche pas, il le mena jusqu'au canapé et le fit s'asseoir. D'un coup d'œil, Camus regarda l'heure sur sa box internet 3h38 du matin... Il n'avait vraiment que ça à faire les traqueurs que de l'attaquer au beau milieu de la nuit ? Et comment est-ce qu'il avait réussi à pénétrer chez lui ? Déjà une entité ça lui suffisait...

* * *

Bon, déjà, désolée pour ces 9 semaines d'absence. Non je ne vous ai pas oublié, et non, je n'ai pas eu une panne d'inspiration. Seulement beaucoup beaucoup de boulot. Et pas de connexion internet hormis le samedi. Youpala-Youpi. MAIS JE SUIS DE RETOUR

Pour me faire pardonner de mon absence, les prochains chapitres devraient arriver bien plus rapidement, toutes les deux semaines je pense.

À présent, résumons un peu : on a trois dépressif, un esprit avec des tendances à harceler les gens et des personnages qui tardent à être présenté. Ouai... Voilà. J'avoue hésiter encore entre l'horreur et le fantastique.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu !

Saany : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, moi aussi j'ignore comment Camus fait pour rester calme, à sa place je serai juste parti en courant en criant 'NOPE'. Pour les bronzes, ils devraient apparaître plus souvent dans les chapitres prochains.

Dollwing : Merci ! Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ai plu ! Je t'avoue que le personnage d'Hadès dans cette histoire va s'avérer quelque peu... Ambigu ? Il pourrait encore nous réserver quelques surprises.

Hemere : Merci beaucoup ! Je dois avouer avoir beaucoup aimé écrire la rencontre entre Hadès et Camus.


	7. Jamais deux câlins sans trois

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartient pas.

Pour une (très) longue note de l'auteur, voir plus bas. Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Comment un être si faible peut-il être si puissant? », chuchota Hadès, une mèche de l'humain entre ses longs doigts.

Camus s'était endormi sur son canapé, comme si la visite de l'ombre n'était jamais survenu et que sa présence n'était pas une menace. Pourtant le medium s'était statufié en le voyant s'attaquer à l'être de fumé, il l'avait vu trembler devant lui avec cet éclat de peur qui hantait ses grands yeux. Maintenant le voilà, sur son sofa grisâtre, une couverture polaire qui ne cessait de glisser à terre. Il ignorait si il devait se sentir touché ou insulté de la 'confiance' qu'on lui accordait.

Il tenu les quelques cheveux turquoise et s'assit devant lui. Au fond, ce n'était pas la faute du médium : son corps devait être exténué sans parler de son cosmo que l'entité avait, malgré lui, drainé. Il avait besoin de quelque chose, de quelqu'un pour tenir dans ce monde le temps qu'il retrouve toute son énergie. Il lui était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait cru de se maintenir dans cette dimension mais il rejetai ça sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas sortit du néant depuis maintenant des millénaires. Un certain temps lui était nécessaire pour s'adapter dans une dimension totalement différente de celle où on l'avait laissé pourrir.

Il pencha légèrement son visage au dessus de celui de son hôte, curieux. Son teint était pâle, d'un bleuâtre blafard dans la pénombre. L'un de ses bras pendaient misérablement, la peau de ses longs doigts frôlant le sol. C'était fou à quel point les hommes avait l'air mort lorsqu'ils dormaient. Si ce n'était pour son torse qui se soulevait à intervalle régulier, il aurait presque pensé que l'humain n'était plus. Il trouvait ça tellement inhabituelle, la respiration du médium en devenait pratiquement hypnotisant. Il était après tout habitué à la présence d'âmes insipides, pas à celle d'un être vivant. Il avait oublié cette sensation, cette chaleur qui habitait les vivants et il trouva rapidement en elle quelque chose de réconfortant.

Hadès n'osa d'abord pas touché l'humain, craignant presque qu'il n'ai définitivement basculé dans la folie et que tout ceci soit une illusion qu'il ai créé de toute pièce, quelque chose pour tromper la solitude. Cependant, la tentation devint trop grande et avant même qu'il n'ai le temps de vraiment y penser, il s'était saisit de quelques longs cheveux qui s'échappait de son chignon désordonné. Dans l'obscurité du jour naissant, sa crinière turquoise était d'un bleu profond, comme un mélange d'encre de chine et de cobalt.

Sur son canapé pâle, Camus semblait parfaitement se fondre alors que lui faisait tâche, sa silhouette imposante penchée avec curiosité au dessus de l'humain. Ce dernier fronça soudainement le nez avant de grommeler doucement et de se tourner dans son sommeil, emportant avec lui la mèche que retenait l'esprit.

C'était curieux... Hadès pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, replaça quelques de ses propres cheveux derrière son oreille et fronça un peu les sourcils. Les humains étaient vraiment curieux, avec leur âme si facilement influençable et leur cosmos qui s'épuisait à chacune de leur respiration. Ils étaient des choses si fragiles, comme ces poupées de porcelaine qui se brisaient en tombant sur le sol. Il était dur de maintenir un humain en vie, il était dur de tenir quoi que se soit en vie d'ailleurs. Leur énergie vibrait sous leur épiderme avec vigueur, pulsait dans leur veine et nourrissait un feu invisible à leurs yeux. Une flamme qui pouvait rarement percer les ténèbres et qui d'un souffle prenait fin. Inutile contre le vide.

L'entité détourna les yeux de l'humain avec un claquement de langue. Le néant, encore et toujours le néant. Même libéré de cet endroit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Lorsque Camus l'avait vu, l'avait touché, il eut toujours cet impression de n'être rien de plus qu'une ombre. Dans cette salle légèrement éclairé de la lumière chaude des lampadaires et pâle de l'aube qui approchait, il lui semblait toujours être plongé dans l'obscurité épaisse et étouffante de sa prison. Même libre, il se sentait piégé.

Non, il ne se laisserai pas abattre. On l'avait retenu captif pendant tant de temps, punit pour une raison qu'il ignorait et pratiquement rendu fou mais il avait réussi à s'échapper. Il nourrissait une tendre envie de vengeance pour ceux qui l'avait laissé seul à son sort bien qu'il ignore qui avait fait une chose pareille.

Il serra ses poings, le craquement de ces os emplit le silence un instant, avant de nouveau se détendre. L'entité prit une profonde respiration et reporta de nouveau son attention sur la figure à ses côtés. Ça ne lui servirait à rien de s'énerver maintenant, sinon à lui infligé un nouveau mal de crâne et il n'en était pas particulièrement friand. Il tourna le dos à l'humain et s'appuya contre le canapé, ses longues jambes étendues sur le sol.

« Mon ami, murmura-t-il de sa voix grave en reposant ses mains sur ses genoux. Je doute que tu ai la moindre idée de tout ce que je peux accomplir. Il en va de même pour moi je crois. »

Il frotta sa nuque rapidement et sentit un léger courant d'air froid traverser la pièce. En règle général, cela annonçait le passage d'une âme errante ou quoi que ce soit provenant de l'autre monde. Seulement cette fois rien de particulier, juste le cosmos du verseau qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de s'étendre lorsque ce dernier était endormi, agissant d'ailleurs comme un aimant pour le moindre revenant qui la percevait.

« Tu l'ignores mais j'ai très peu de souvenir de ce qui m'est arrivé. J'ignore tout de ce que j'ai pus être, des raisons pour lesquelles je fus enfermé dans le néant. »

Une pause. Il releva légèrement la tête comme pour réfléchir.

« Cet endroit que tu as vu de tes yeux, cette dimension est le néant. Il m'a fallu nombre d'heures pour le plier et le façonner à ma guise. En vérité, c'est en tout point différent de ce que tu as pus observé. Non, mon ami, c'est une sorte de... Rien. Un rien épais qui entrave tout tes sens. Dans cette prison, les mots ne peuvent franchir tes lèvres, les sons ne font pas vibrer ton oreille et tes yeux sont plongé dans une obscurité éternelle. »

L'entité accompagna ses paroles de gestes brouillons, mimant comme il le put une masse brumeuse alors que ses yeux reposait sur ses propres mains. Puis il soupira, cessant sa petite scène avant de laisser sa tête reposée sur le sofa, observant le plafond où l'orange s'effaçait lentement à mesure que le jour se levait.

« Il y a des choses affreuses dans cet univers, reprit-il dans un souffle fragile. Des choses dont toi et tes amis non pas même idées. »

Il s'accorda une pause qu'il accompagné d'un rire grave et sarcastique qui vibrait au fond de sa gorge. Son regard désabusé ne fixait plus rien en particulier.

« Et j'ai bien peur d'en faire partie. »

* * *

Milo rangea son portable dans sa poche de jean une fois arrivé devant l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Il réprimanda difficilement un bâillement et, alors qu'il s'apprêta à frapper sur la porte en bois sombre, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volé. Le pauvre scorpion sursauta violemment, réveillé pour de bon avant de regarder Camus avec étonnement. Depuis quand tant de violence de si bon matin?

« Euh... Bonjour ?

\- Pas l'temps ramène toi ! »

Camus tira vivement sur la manche de son pull gris et le força à entrer dans son appartement, le voyant trébucha d'ailleurs, manquant de près une brève rencontre avec le sol. Ok, c'était vraiment inhabituel, d'autant plus lorsque que le verseau jeta un regard inquiet dans le couloir avant de refermer sa porte à clé. Bien, bien, bien... Ça ne valait vraiment rien de bon.

Milo s'était fait au fil des ans aux attitudes parfois déconcertante du médium mais il connaissait très bien cette expression qui arborait le visage de son ami. Les yeux grands ouverts, le regard agité qui passait avec rapidité d'objet en objet et un demi sourire de gamin qu'il ne pouvait réprimé. Oui, c'était son expression de 'j'ai fait une connerie et je suis content'. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu comme ça, ils avaient tout les deux écopé de corvée de nettoyage de la cuisine du Sanctuaire pendant deux longs mois. Sauf que cette fois, le scorpion se doutait que ni bicarbonate de soude ni vinaigre blanc n'étaient impliqués dans l'histoire cette fois.

« Ok, t'as fais quoi encore ? » demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

Normalement, c'était quelque chose que Camus lui demandait, non le contraire et alors que lui était en général dans un état de panique quand on lui posait cette question, le verseau, lui, était juste fier.

« Et puis comment tu sais que je bosse pas aujourd'hui d'abord ?

\- J'ai tes horaires du mois. »

Camus ne croisa même pas le regard de son ami, son attention totalement ailleurs pendant que Milo le regardait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il a quoi ? Son planning de travail ? Mais comment avait-il seulement fait pour le récupérer ? Non, il voulait même pas se poser la question. En faite, il savait pertinemment que c'était typique de Camus d'obtenir des trucs pareils. Ça devrait même plus l'étonner.

« Il est 9 heure du mat' Camus, alors je te jure que tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour me tirer du lit à cet heure là! Sinon tu peux aller te faire fout-

\- Sans moi tu aurais passé ta journée à dormir de tout manière.»

Le verseau croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, cette fois les yeux rivés sur son ami à quelques pas de lui. Oh comme Milo n'aimait pas ce sourire qui révélait les canines du médium, il lui donnait des allures de savant fou qui venait d'accomplir la plus folle et risquée des expériences.

Le scorpion pria intérieurement : faite que Camus n'ai pas fait une connerie. Il en faisait très rarement mais lorsqu'il en faisait... Une calamité sans nom, oscillant entre exploitons non-intentionnel et désastres pouvant plausiblement mené à la fin du monde. Non, son meilleur ami ni allait vraiment pas avec le dos de la cuillère quand une crise de crétinerie le prenait.

« Oui bah tu vois, c'est ça le concept d'un jour de repos : rester au stade larvaire.

\- T'en fais pas, même pendant tes jours de travail t'es pas loin de la larve. »

Le grec se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, faussement vexé par le commentaire. Note à lui même, ne pas laisser Camus trop longtemps avec Aphrodite. Le verseau renifla, amusé par la réaction et décroisa les bras.

« Je te hais.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai fait des pancakes. »

Son visage s'illumina à la mention de nourriture et il observa son ami avec un regard presque aussi pétillant que le sien. Doucement, il s'approche de lui avant de lui prendre la main, feignant l'émotion et les larmoiements.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il d'une voix faussement tremblante.

Le verseau retira rapidement sa main des vilaines pattes de son ami, quoique relativement amusé par le petit coup de théâtre de Milo. Cet homme était un spectacle à lui tout seul !

« Tsss ! Je sais vraiment pas ce que tu ferais sans moi.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, je ferai marcher le commerce de plat tout prêt. Enfin bref, qu'est-ce que je fais la exactement ? »

Oh-ho... Le sourire démoniaque et le regard brillant firent leur retour. Il n'aurait peut être pas dû demandé en faite. Satané curiosité, elle aura sa peau un jour ! Sans ajouter un mot, Camus passa devant lui sans un bruit et s'arrêta à l'entrée de son couloir. D'un geste de la tête, il fit signe à Milo d'avancer, ce qu'il fit, et le mena jusqu'à sa chambre dans un silence religieux.

Sa porte était grande ouverte, la lumière de la pièce s'échappant sur la moquette du couloir. Le scorpion se sentait de moins en moins rassuré mais continua cependant d'avancer, il ne voulait pas contrarié le français. Celui-ci se calla contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse et observa un instant l'intérieur de la pièce avec ce qui semblait être un sourire las. La lumière était pâle, sans éclat particulier et sans vie, faisant ressortir les cernes sous les yeux de l'homme et les plis fatigués qui ornaient son visage depuis quelques semaines déjà.

Puis il planta son regard indigo dans ceux du voyant et d'un signe de la tête l'invita à regarder à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Milo se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé d'avancé, arrêté à quelques pas. Avec hésitation, il finit par se décider et franchit le peu d'espace qui le séparait de son meilleur ami. Il savait pas à quoi s'attendre... Peut être que Camus c'était enfin décidé à adopté un animal ? Cette pensée le fit sourire.

Son sourire disparut aussitôt qu'il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de son ami. **Un homme**. Il y avait un homme allongé sur les couvertures du lit toujours fait. Il leur tournait le dos, totalement immobile, ses longs cheveux noirs se confondant avec sa... tunique ? La seule chose qui indiquait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme était peut être la largeur de ses épaules.

Camus regarda avec amusement son ami, les yeux toujours fixé sur Hadès, ouvrir grand la bouche avant de la refermer. Puis de la rouvrir. Une centaine de pensées semblaient passer dans

ses yeux, se confondaient et se mélangeait dans son esprit alors qu'il essayé de reprendre ses esprits. Il fronça les sourcils, cligna frénétiquement des yeux. Il fronça son nez et pinça ses lèvres avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Tant d'expression se mêlaient sur son visage, le verseau regrettait presque de ne pas avoir de caméra sous la main.

Enfin, Milo tourna la tête vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Ce fut au tour de Camus d'être quelque peu étonné lorsqu'il croisa ce qu'il reconnaissait comme de la détermination sur le visage de son ami.

« Ok Camus, t'en fais pas je sais quoi faire. J'ai une pelle chez moi et je connais un endroit où personne n'ira fouiner. »

Le verseau le regarda, perplexe, avant de lever un sourcil. Il... Il n'était pas sérieux quand même ? Pourtant non, Milo avait l'air résolu et il doutait fortement que ce ne soit encore qu'un petit coup de comédie de la part de son ami.

Quand un léger grognement fit brusquement sursauté le scorpion qui jeta un regard paniqué sur l'homme. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

« Oh mon dieu Camus ! Il est encore en vie !

\- Oui, en vie. Enfin je crois. J'ai des légers doutes là-dessus mais oui. On peut dire qu'il est en vie. »

Milo ne l'entendit pas, désormais en train de secouer le verseau sans décroché l'homme de ses yeux grands ouverts. C'était quoi ce bordel à la fin ? C'est bon, Camus était définitivement devenu un fou dangereux. Il avait craqué, trop de pression sur ses épaules. C'était la faute de Shaka. C'était toujours la faute de Shaka de toute manière !

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu compte faire avec lui exactement ?! » glapit-il.

Camus prit fermement les avant-bras du scorpion, le forçant à cesser de le malmener. Il pouvait presque entendre les pensées farfelus et très inquiétant de son ami. C'était bien lui, toujours à s'imaginer n'importe quoi et à paniquer.

« Milo stop ! Arrête Je sais exactement ce que tu es en train d'imaginer et non crois moi, je ne l'ai pas drogué. Je ne compte pas lui faire quoi que se soit non plus alors enlève toutes suites ces stupides... suppositions de ta tête !

\- Oui bah excuses-moi mais met toi un peu à ma place ! »

Le scorpion gesticula, désignant de ses bras la personne allongé. C'est vrai que la situation avait tout pour être suspect : un homme inconscient dans sa chambre, le sourire plus effrayant que malicieux qu'il abordait depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte, son attitude étrange. Bon, il accordait à Milo le droit de s'inquiéter mais zut ! Il n'était pas assez tordu pour enlever et droguer un homme adulte. D'autant plus lorsque l'homme en question devait faire trois tête de plus que lui.

« C'est absolument pas ce que tu crois Milo. »

Le voyant croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva les yeux au ciel en entendant marmonner son ami. Il avait au moins retrouvé un tant soit peu son calme mais restait tout de même légèrement tendu.

« Génial, tu viens de rendre tout ça encore plus suspect tu sais ? »

Camus n'écouta pas, passa devant son ami qui soupira et contourna le lit pour s'accroupir face à l'homme endormi. Milo n'osait pas s'approcher : il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait définitivement pas dans tout ça. De tout façon, depuis le moment où il avait posé un pied dans l'appartement de son meilleur ami, il se sentait oppressé. Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait. C'était comme si l'atmosphère qui régnait en ces lieux était chargé et c'était franchement désagréable comme sensation.

« Tu sais qui c'est au moins ? » finit-il par demander en décroisant les bras.

Camus réfléchit un court instant et perdit toute la confiance en lui qui l'habitait il y a pourtant quelques instants. Il voulait dire la vérité à Milo, entre autre parce que le grec était son meilleur ami et qu'il ne supportait pas lui mentir ou lui caché quoi que se soit. Le verseau se frotta légèrement la nuque sous le regard inquisiteur du voyant.

« Oui, enfin.. Je connais son nom. Et ce qu'il est... »

Milo releva un sourcil, septique. Il se rappela qu'encore une fois c'était l'inverse habituellement. Camus lui posait ce genre de question et lui y répondait tout penaud. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ça quand les situations s'inversaient !

« Et il est ?...

\- ... L'entité

\- L'entité ?

\- L'entité qui nous a attaqué. »

Milo se figea, soudain glacé par le choc. Il cligna une fois des yeux, puis deux, faisant de son mieux pour comprendre et encaisser ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Ce fut long, très long. Le voyant le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche entrouverte et Camus ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement. Est-ce qu'il venait de le tuer ? Il aurait peut être dû lui annoncer ça d'une autre façon.

« Tu te moque de moi ?! »

Le verseau grinça des dents lorsque la voix anormalement aigüe de son meilleur ami faillit lui crever les tympans. Cette fois, il avait bien conscience qu'il méritait qu'on lui crie dessus.

« Non mais tu te moque de moi ?! »

Le scorpion reprit ses gesticulations et avant que Camus ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il s'était relevé et vint plaquer la main sur la bouche de son ami sans aucune délicatesse. Celui-ci se débattit et tenta en vain de pousser le verseau. Il avait beau être plus fort que lui, Camus avait tout de même une certaine poigne.

« Chuuut Milo !, siffla-t-il à voix basse. Je t'en pris laisse le dormir. »

Le voyant le regarda comme si il était un ahuri avant de lui jeter un regard noir. Mais il voulait qu'il réagisse comment à la fin ?! Il venait de lui annoncer qu'il y avait un démon chez lui, démon qui a potentiellement tenté de le tuer et il n'avait même pas le droit d'être choqué ? Il avait eu des doutes mais cette fois il en était sûr : son meilleur ami avait bel et bien perdu la raison !

Un rire grave et roque s'éleva doucement dans la chambre et du coin de l'œil, le scorpion vit les larges épaules de l'homme secouées. C'était effrayant, c'était encore plus qu'effrayant. Ça lui donnait la franche envie de prendre les jambes à son cou. Pourtant Camus lui ne leva qu'un sourcil, les yeux rivés sur l'entité.

« J'ai le pouvoir... »

La voix profonde de l'esprit était si sombre qu'elle glaça Milo. Il s'attendait à le voir se relever, dans une cruelle lenteur qui ne le ferait qu'appréhender le sort qu'il leur réservait mais rien. Non, l'entité se contenta de soudainement se figer et d'ajouter d'une voix quelque peu déçue :

« Mais je fais quoi maintenant ? »

Confus, le voyant interrogea silencieusement son ami du regard, ami qui désormais avait une expression qui se rapprochait de la sympathie et même de l'attendrissement. La fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage semblait avoir momentanément disparut.

« Camus ?...

-Il parle dans son sommeil. »

Milo fronça seulement les sourcils. Il était surement aux alentours de 9h30 du matin désormais et il venait de faire la rencontre d'une entité qui ne lui avait pas laissé la meilleure impression possible. Rapidement, Camus tira son ami dans le couloir par le coude et referma la porte derrière eux en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Un petit rictus satisfait sur ses lèvres, il s'avança à pas de loup vers son salon.

« Tu viens ? » chuchota-t-il à Milo qui n'avait pas bougé.

Le scorpion grogna légèrement, si il pensait s'en tirer ainsi ! Sans un mot, il traina des pieds jusqu'à l'homme et baissa les yeux. Ce que ça l'énervait ! Et dire qu'il avait dit aux autres qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Camus décide de sympathiser avec un esprit qui leur voulait du mal... Il aurait dû s'en douter ! Fatigué et agacé, il se laissa pratiquement tomber sur l'une des chaises en bois. Camus était déjà en train de sortir deux tasses et l'odeur de café envahissait doucement la pièce.

« Tu sais Camus, commença Milo en passant ses mains sur le visage, quand je te disais d'adopter un animal de compagnie, je ne pensais vraiment pas à ça. »

Il entendit son ami rire doucement, au moins lui semblait s'amuser. Pourtant la situation n'avait pas grand chose de marrant... Les pancakes avaient intérêt à être délicieux parce qu'à ce moment, le voyant avait vraiment besoin de quelque chose pour lui faire oublier tout ce... ce bordel ! Il attendit patiemment, posa son coude sur la table et son menton au creux de sa main avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

Il aurait put débattre intérieurement sur le fait que son meilleur ami soit en réalité la personne la plus inconsciente qu'il connaisse, ou encore sur la façon dont cet idiot de moine voyait toujours juste. Seulement cette fois rien. Ils avaient touché le fond, ça y est. Le scorpion était tellement inquiet qu'il en était arrivé à s'en foutre complètement et jamais il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Il se contenta de détailler les immeubles face à lui, les appartements dont les grandes baies vitrées laissaient dévoiler les vies de leurs habitants. Il y avait une mère qui poussait pratiquement dans les mains de son fils ce qui semblait être un sac à dos et deux étages plus bas, un homme entre deux âges regardait la télévision, le visage pratiquement collé à l'écran. Quelle vie paisible ils semblaient mener !

Milo fut tiré de sa contemplation par le bruit sec de la porcelaine contre le bois. Sursautant légèrement, il détacha sa tête de sa main et offrit à Camus un regard blasé. Regard qui s'effaça bien vite quand l'odeur alléchante des pancakes chatouilla ses narines. Il aimait penser qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire facilement acheter par le médium mais c'était totalement faux. Le grec se saisit de sa fourchette et soupira :

« Je te déteste parfois... »

Le verseau s'assit à ses côtés, lui et son stupide sourire satisfait, et prit une gorgée de son café aussi brûlant que sucré. Puis il fit doucement tourner le sombre liquide, perdu dans ses propres pensées. Milo mangea silencieusement, cette scène lui rappelait les nombreux lendemain de soirée qu'il avait passé chez le français. En général, c'était Camus qui le ramenait, ce dernier buvant rarement. Il lui arrivait parfois de ramener d'autres personnes, en particulier Saga et Kanon, le premier des jumeaux ne supportant pas l'alcool et le deuxième défiant trop souvent Milo dans un concours de boisson. C'était sûrement les meilleurs soirées qu'il ai passé.

« Saga et Kanon vont rentrer la semaine prochaine.

\- Je sais, je leur ai parlé hier, répondit Camus sans entrain. Tu leur a raconté, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Écoute, j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un de cette soirée et t-

\- Je ne parle pas de la soirée. »

La voix du verseau était tombée de quelques octaves, ce qui laissait entendre que Milo avait fait une connerie. Rapidement, il essaya de se rappeler la conversation sous le regard noir de son ami. Il avait parlé aux jumeaux de la soirée, du moment où Shun s'était fait posséder et celui où Camus était littéralement dans le comma. Il y avait le démon et... Oh. Le démon... Était-ce pour ça qu'il était tant en colère ? Parce qu'il avait sûrement insulté le truc qui dort dans sa chambre ?

« Euh... De quoi exactement alors ?

\- Tu leur à dit que j'avais vomi sur Shaka !, s'exclama le médium soudainement.

-Oh... Oui. Désolé. Mais c'était vraiment marrant tu sais. »

Le sourire de Milo était contagieux et Camus ne put se résoudre à bouder plus longtemps. C'est vrai que quand il y pense, ce moment, aussi peu ragoûtant soit-il, avait dû être quelque peu amusant. Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, le verseau s'accorda un sourire.

« Je suppose que tu as raison.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison !

\- Même cette fois où tu t'es inscrits dans un tournoi national de poker parce que, je cite : « les cartes ont dit que j'allais gagner » alors que tu as perdu au premier tour ?

\- C'est fourbe ça Camus. C'est fourbe et tu le sais. »

Milo bouda à son tour, non sans piocher une nouvelle fois dans son assiette de pancakes. Ils étaient tellement moelleux et gorgés de sirop d'érable à tel point qu'il avait pratiquement l'impression de mordre dans un nuage. Seulement, le rictus moqueur du verseau disparut rapidement, remplacé par un froncement de sourcil qui l'inquiéta.

« Hm... Milo... Pour Hadès...

\- Hadès ?..., le scorpion pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu sais... L'entité. Il s'appelle Hadès. »

Il vit son ami faire des gestes brouillon en direction du couloir et plus certainement de sa chambre. C'est fou mais pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée il avait l'air un minimum désolé.

« Je ne vais pas te dire qu'il est inoffensif, ce serait totalement faux mais il n'a pas l'air de me vouloir le moindre mal. Je veux dire, Camus frotta l'un de ses bras avec gêne, je sais bien qu'il s'en est prit à Shun et qu'il m'a plus ou moins enlevé mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Mais si il avait voulu me tuer il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. »

Milo inspira profondément : il n'était pas énervé ni même réellement agacé. En faite, il était plus partagé entre diverses réactions, la première étant de balancer une bassine d'eau glacé sur l'homme assit à côté de lui. Il posa sa fourchette dans son assiette à moitié finie et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu es complètement taré Camus. » déclara-t-il avec sincérité.

Le médium haussa un sourcil, c'était une étrange façon de réconforter quelqu'un mais certes. Au moins il ne criait plus.

« Tu as décidé d'adopté un esprit qui, comme tu l'as dit, pourrai te tuer sans problème seulement je suis sûr que tu as tes raisons. Et comme je suis capable de faire brûler des plats tout près, crois moi je vais continué à te squatter pendant un bon bout de temps, esprit maléfique ou non. »

Camus sourit un court instant avant d'agripper la manche de son ami et de le tirer dans une étreinte qu'il offrait rarement. Le scorpion tapota légèrement sur son dos pour le réconforter comme il le pouvait alors qu'il oubliait déjà d'en vouloir au médium de protéger ce qui devait être sans aucun doute un démon plutôt qu'un chaton, un chiot ou même un hamster.

« Merci Milo.

\- De rien... »

* * *

« Hyoga ? »

Le jeune adolescent releva la tête de son cahier, adressant un regard perdu à l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il frotta légèrement son poignet avant de chercher mentalement ce qu'il avait put faire pour que le directeur de l'orphelinat se tienne devant lui. Sans un mot, le garçon se tourna vers Isaac qui abordait la même expression surprise, celui-ci remarqua sa détresse mais haussa seulement les épaules. Lui non plus n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que l'homme faisait ici.

« Monsieur ?, demanda-t-il hésitant en croisant ses iris mauve.

\- Tu as de la visite Hyoga. »

Isaac se tendit derrière lui. Oh ça ne valait rien de bon... Ils savaient à présent tout les deux de quoi il en retournaient et le jeune blond sentait déjà des sentiments contradictoire poindre en lui. Hyoga posa son stylo sur son livre de mathématique encore ouvert, se releva doucement avant de pousser sa chaise contre son bureau. Il inspira profondément, une partie de lui avait envie de fuir à l'autre bout de la terre et une autre avait envie de sauter dans les bras de Camus. Ces derniers jours étaient passés à une vitesse folle pourtant il avait l'impression que la dernière fois qu'il avait vue le médium remontait à des années. Quatre jours, voilà le temps qui s'était écoulé et alors que sa colère s'était calmé, il doutait d'avoir la force pour faire face à l'homme.

« Ça va aller ?

\- Oui Isaac, ne t'en fait pas. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux verts grimaça légèrement. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, Hyoga était son cadet et il était dans son habitude de bien faire attention à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, bien qu'entre les deux il soit la tête brûlée. Pourtant il ne dit rien de plus et ne l'empêcha pas non plus de suivre le directeur. Cette fois, il n'y avait rien de plus qu'il puisse faire.

Les pierres du couloirs étaient tellement sombre lorsqu'il faisait nuageux, comme celles des vieux châteaux hantés. Si il devait être sincère, Hyoga pensait sans aucun doute que le Sanctuaire était hanté et le nom seul de l'établissement suffisait à le faire frissonner. Même si les bâtiments étaient parfaitement aux normes et avaient été refait il y a quelques années, il y régnait cette atmosphère séculaire digne de vieux couvant ou monastère. L'orphelinat du Sanctuaire portait tellement bien son nom...

À quelques pas devant lui flottait l'épaisse chevelure d'un... blond verdâtre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussit à en distinguer la nuance exacte. Hyoga avait les cheveux blond, Isaac et Shun avaient les cheveux verts mais la tignasse du directeur était une couleur à elle toute seule. Shiryu, un garçon que Seiya aimait bien embarquer dans ses folles aventures, lui avait dit un jour que c'était un mélange entre un vert tilleul et un jaune moutarde.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils étaient déjà rendu devant une large porte de bois sombre. Le directeur l'ouvrit rapidement et Hyoga retint son souffle, incapable d'avancer. Il resta figé comme un idiot.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait patienté, tu sais à quel point le Sanctuaire est vaste.

\- Ce n'est rien. »

Les voix des deux hommes lui parvenait avec un léger écho : la salle des visites étaient particulièrement vaste et peu fournit. Seules quelques tables et chaises y avaient leur place alors que les grandes fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière du jour. Hyoga prit son courage à deux mains, expira l'air qu'il retenait dans ses poumons avant d'enfin oser s'avancer.

Camus se tenait là, légèrement assit sur le rebord d'une des larges tables blanche au centre de la pièce. Ses cheveux avaient été attachés à la hâte et le col de sa veste n'avait pas été correctement mit autour de son cou. Il manquait de sommeil, enfin bien plus que d'habitude et il était évidant qu'il n'avait pas encore récupéré de leur mésaventure du week-end. Le jeune garçon s'avança doucement et senti au fur et à mesure la culpabilité serrer sa gorge.

« Camus... »

Sa voix s'était cassé avant qu'il n'ai le temps de dire quoi que se soit, de seulement réussir à s'excuser. À la place il serra dans ses poings le bord de son haut, il laissa sa tête baisser, trop honteux pour simplement oser faire face à son ainé. Il pouvait déjà sentir son regard perçant sur ses épaules.

« Je vous laisse.

\- Merci Shion. »

Une fois seul, Camus soupira et tira une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit. En faite, il s'était plus effondré sur le pauvre fauteuil de bois. Il attendit patiemment que Hyoga en fasse de même mais le garçon n'osait plus bougé, lui rappelant l'une de leur première rencontre. Camus venait d'avoir 14 ans à cet époque, Hyoga lui en avait à peine 7. Le garçon n'était pas du genre à montrer ses faiblesses pourtant à cet instant il ressemblait en tout point à l'enfant perdu et tremblant que lui avait confié Shion.

« Hyoga je t'en pris, assieds toi. »

Sans un mot, il s'assit comme par reflexe et manqua de peu de se retrouver par terre. La honte c'était, au cours de ces dernières secondes, mutée en une sorte de stress étrange, lui qui n'avait pas vraiment à craindre quoi que ce soit. Il s'était répété ceci ces derniers jours pourtant il se sentait tellement coupable, autant envers Shun que Camus.

Le médium posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses et joignit ses poings. Puis il réfléchit : par où devait-il commencer exactement ? Il observa ses mains, le regard lointain. Il connaissait Hyoga, il savait à quel point le garçon devait se sentir mal.

« Écoute Hyoga, je crois que c'est aussi dur pour toi que pour moi seulement. Avant tout, j'aimerai que tu relève la tête. »

L'adolescent secoua rapidement la tête de droite à gauche, ses longues mèches blondes fouettèrent son visage qu'il gardait farouchement baissé. Au dessus de lui, il entendit l'homme de nouveau soupirer, puis le bruissement de ses vêtement se mêler à la chaise que l'on reculait. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de s'en rendre compte, Camus était accroupi devant lui et l'observait avec peine. Hyoga fronça les sourcils : l'avait-il déjà vu avec de telles cernes ?

« Crois le ou non, mais je me sens affreusement coupable. »

Le blond pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, enfin disposé à écouté son ainé.

« J'ai trahis ta confiance et je t'ai profondément blessé Hyoga. Si il y a quelqu'un qui doit se sentir coupable ici, ce n'est pas toi.

\- Mais j'ai invoqué un démon ! », protesta-t-il soudainement.

Il se leva soudainement de sa chaise, la faisant pratiquement tomber et s'élança jusqu'à l'une des grandes fenêtre. Camus se redressa doucement. Il était étonné par un si soudain élan de rage, quand bien même s'en était mais ne répondit pas, laissant le temps au garçon de continuer si il le désirait.

« J'ai... Par ma faute Shun aurait put mourir ! Tu aurait pus mourir ! Tout ça... Tout ça parce que j'ai été puéril ! Trop égoïste et idiot juste respecter ce que tu nous avais dis ! »

Il se tourna un instant vers le médium, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillé, sa respiration rauque et saccadée alors qu'il commençait à gesticuler. Camus reconnu son expression : ce n'était pas de la colère mais de la panique, le garçon devait sans aucun doute avoir le cœur qui battait à tout rompre sans même s'en rendre compte.

Rapidement, le medium franchit l'espace qui les séparait et se saisit de ses épaules dans un but vain de le faire revenir à lui. Malheureusement, Hyoga continuait son discours, perdu dans le flot de pensées qu'il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant pas réussit à exprimer.

« Si je n'avais pas été là !... Si je n'avais pas été là rien ne se serait passé ! Je suis horrible ! Je suis horrible !

\- Hyoga. Hyoga écoute moi ! »

Le garçon n'écoutait pas, il n'arrivait même plus à comprendre ce que lui même disait. Il avait juste cette horrible impression d'être au sommet d'un immeuble et de regarder en bas. Ce n'était pas le sol qu'il voyait, seulement du noir. Juste du noir, rien d'autre, le néant.

Il avait essayé de l'ignorer mais il revenait sans cesse, ce sentiment d'être oppressé, de ne pas avoir d'issue. Les immeubles de la ville l'oppressaient, ils se refermaient sur lui comme un labyrinthe dont il ne trouvait pas la sortie. Le ciel au dessus des grandes plaines autour de l'orphelinat l'oppressait, il le bouclait dans un monde qu'il ne comprenait plus.

Il l'avait caché, parce que c'était plus simple. Parce qu'il pensait qu'avec un peu de chance, il finirait par oublier tout ça. Il ne l'avait jamais dit, il avait peur qu'on le prenne pour un fou mais surtout il ne l'avait jamais dit à Isaac et Camus parce qu'en leur présence, il avait l'impression d'être normal. Seulement il fallait bien qu'il craque un jour et le voilà, incapable de respirer normalement ou de seulement sentir la présence à ses côtés.

À cet instant, c'était lui et le néant.

Doucement, il chercha à se recroqueviller : Il ramenait lentement ses bras sur sa poitrine et ses jambes commençait à fléchir seulement Camus ne le laissa pas faire. Le saisissant par les poignets, il l'amener délicatement contre lui jusqu'à pouvoir l'encercler de ses bras puis soutenir le poids de son corps. Hyoga pleurait à présent, des bribes de phrases étaient tout ce qu'il réussissait à dire, des mots aux hasards qu'il bredouillait entre deux respirations haletantes. Il était dévasté, abattu.

« Je suis désolé ! Je-je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! »

Tant de temps à se forger l'apparence de quelqu'un de fort, tant de temps à faire semblant de ne rien ressentir pour que tout ceci parte en fumée. Si il n'avait pas été plongé dans une telle crise d'anxiété, il se serait sentit si pathétique. Il avait craqué alors qu'il s'était promit de ne pas montrer cette facette de lui à qui que se soit.

« Hyoga... Hyoga ça va aller. »

Camus passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, un geste qui lui permettait de se calmer quand il était petit. De son autre main, il gardait fermement l'adolescent contre lui, il n'était pas question qu'il le lâche à présent. Il se sentait déjà si abandonner...

Peu à peu, il commençait à parler un mélange de grec et de russe, abandonnant enfin les excuses qu'il ne cessait de répéter quelques minutes auparavant. Ses mains vinrent s'accrocher autour de la nuque du médium, instinctivement, et il pressa son visage contre le tissue du haut de son ainé rendu humide par ses larmes. S'accrocher était en faite un bien faible mot, il se cramponnait littéralement à l'homme.

« Je suis là. Tout va bien... Je suis là ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer. »

Sa voix était si calme, si douce, l'adolescent se laissa doucement bercé, non s'en continuer de pleurer. Il sentait progressivement la peur le quitter pendant que son cœur reprenait un rythme normal. Camus resserra son étreinte autour de lui sans jamais arrêter de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas vue de telle crise d'angoisse depuis longtemps, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vue Hyoga dans cet état.

« Tout ira bien Hyoga. » , murmura-t-il doucement.

Il fallu encore quelques longues minutes avant que le jeune verseau ne soit totalement calmé. Il releva la tête doucement et sécher ses larmes du revers de sa manche tout en reniflant. Ses yeux étaient rouge et boursoufflés et des sillons humide s'étaient formés sur ses joues mais il était enfin débarrassé de la panique qui l'avait secoué précédemment.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda Camus, les mains désormais posé sur ses épaules.

Le regard de Hyoga le fuyait délibérément pendant qu'il hocha affirmativement la tête.

« Oui. Désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Camus releva la tête rapidement, réfléchissant un peu avant de nouveau regarder l'adolescent.

« En faite, rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. C'est la mienne en faite... Et celle de Seiya aussi, soyons franc.

\- Seiya voulait seulement m'aider...

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es celui qui l'a forcé à joué avec une planche de ouija... en carton de pizza. »

Hyoga ne répondit rien, reniflant légèrement. C'est vrai que s'était l'idée du brun mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de le dénoncer, c'était son ami après tout. Camus soupira.

« Il a déjà avoué Hyoga... »

Cet idiot, se dit le blond, capable de se dénoncer après avoir fait un truc aussi grave. Était-il mature ou avait-il un si grand sens du sacrifice ? Hyoga ignorait la réponse.

« Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est surtout ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû te mentir, trahir ainsi ta confiance.

\- Tu as fais ça pour mon bien..

\- Non Hyoga, je t'ai fais bien plus de mal que de bien. À cause de moi, tu n'as jamais pût réellement faire ton deuil. »

Le garçon se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. 'Deuil', il haïssait ce mot. C'était la façon poli pour dire qu'il fallait tout oublier de quelqu'un qu'on a aimé, qui a compté. Renier tout un pan de sa vie. Il n'était pas prêt à faire ça et il doutait qu'il soit prêt un jour.

« Pardonne moi Hyoga. Je ne te mentirai plus ainsi. »

Il fallut de longues minutes pour que l'adolescent ose enfin regarder celui qu'il considérer comme sa famille. Il aurait put continuer à garder la tête baisser, honteux d'avoir dévoilé une facette si faible de sa personnalité mais il gardait ce sentiment pour plus tard, quand il serait seul. Pour l'instant, il accepta les excuses qui lui était présenté, il faudrait bien sûr du temps pour de nouveau faire confiance à Camus comme il l'avait fait auparavant cependant il ne pouvait pas se résigner à le haïr ou à le fuir. Après tout, lui aussi avait menti et il ne doutait pas qu'il mentirai de nouveau, essaierai de lui faire croire encore une fois que tout allait bien lorsqu'ils savaient pertinemment que c'était faux.

Hyoga accepta en partie de se pardonner d'avoir fondu en larme, ce qui en soit était quelque chose d'énorme pour lui. Malgré la douleur qu'avait apporté cette histoire, le chaos que tout ceci avait engendré, il se sentait soulagé que quelqu'un sache. C'était dur de montrer que quelque chose n'allait pas, le blond avait cette peur, celle qu'on ne le voit plus que comme un fou et qu'on le traite comme un malade alors qu'il était un peu plus que ça. Il n'était pas tout le temps malheureux, au contraire, souvent il allait parfaitement bien cependant... chaque fois qu'il subissait une crise d'angoisse, il avait l'impression de n'avoir ressenti que de la douleur toute sa vie. C'était fatiguant.

Soudainement, Camus sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et sortie d'une des poches de sa vestes une enveloppe blanche dont l'un de coins était légèrement plié. À la lumière pâle du soleil derrière les nuages, le papier semblait d'un blanc grisâtre et il pouvait pratiquement en distingué le contenu. Le médium poussa alors la lettre dans ses mains. Il lui lança un regard curieux : y avait-il quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui ?

« Joyeux anniversaire Hyoga. » souffla le médium entre ses lèvres qui formaient un sourire affectueux.

Les yeux bleus du garçon s'agrandir alors que sa bouche forma un 'o' parfait. Mince, il avait totalement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui... Cette histoire de démon avait tant envahit ses pensées qu'il en avait totalement zappé ce 'léger' détail. Comment était-on capable d'oublier son propre anniversaire ?

Sans plus attendre, il déchira pratiquement le papier blanc de l'enveloppe tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas abîmer le contenu, et en sortit deux ticket bleu océan. Des motifs de vagues d'un bleu ciel se détachaient du fond et des petits poissons paraissaient nager entre les lettres blanches imprimées sur le carton. Hyoga releva rapidement la tête vers son ainé, à présent stupéfait face à l'air satisfait de Camus.

Ses yeux retombèrent sur les tickets, relisant avec soins les quelques mots imprimés. Un baptême de plongé.

« Merci... »

Le médium lui ébouriffa les cheveux, passant ses doigts entre les mèches blondes déjà bien emmêlées. Faire de la plongé sous-marine avait été une sorte de rêve pour Hyoga et depuis qu'ils se connaissent, Isaac et lui passaient leur été à patauger dans la mer, se défiant pour voir lequel pouvait tenir en apnée le plus longtemps. Bien sûr, Hyoga l'avait toujours battu à plate couture mais le garçon aux cheveux verts n'avait jamais abandonné pour autant.

Il n'avait même pas demandé à Camus pourquoi lui avoir offert deux billets, ça lui était évidant. Isaac et lui était après tout vraiment inséparable et faire de la plongé sans lui ne serait pas aussi amusant que cela devrait être.

Hyoga serra les billets contre lui, des étoiles dans les yeux, avant de s'accrocher au cou de Camus. Ce dernier tapota légèrement son épaule, un signe de réconfort, avant que l'adolescent ne le lâche. Son regard azur était pétillant et toutes la peine et la douleur qui l'habitaient avaient disparut. Même la lumière blafarde qui s'engouffrait par les grandes fenêtres n'arrivait pas à ternir la joie qui irradiait de son sourire.

« Bien, je crois que tu as un devoir de math bientôt, je me trompe ? »

Et c'est ainsi que le sourire resplendissant du garçon s'effondra à la simple mention du mot 'devoir'. À moins que ce ne soit 'math' le problème. Camus renifla, amusé face à l'expression renfrogné qu'on lui offrait.

« Allez Hyoga, à ce week-end.

\- À ce week-end Camus ! »

Il rangea les tickets dans sa poche de jean, fit un signe de la tête à son ainé et quitta la salle non sans afficher une joie nouvelle. Il parcouru rapidement les grands couloirs sombres et ne pensa même pas à la façon dont les toiles d'araignées s'agglutinaient dans les coins ou à quel point la journée de demain allait être longue et inintéressante. À la place, il se dépêcha d'arriver jusqu'à sa chambre, sans même savoir pourquoi.

D'un geste rapide, il ouvrit la porte en bois et vit Isaac sursauter, son visage précédemment penché au-dessus d'un bouquin de cours.

« J'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque ! »

Hyoga ne répondit pas et ferma d'un coup de coude la porte derrière lui. Il traversa la pièce rapidement et vint s'asseoir sur sa chaise, tel un robot, pourtant son sourire trahissait une émotion autre que celle qu'il abordait depuis quelques jours. Isaac fronça les sourcils, s'approcha doucement de lui et le fixa, intrigué. Le plus âgé referma son livre, sans faire attention au crayon coincé entre les pages qui laisserai probablement une belle tâche d'encre...

« Hyoga ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

-Hm-hm ! »

Le blond hocha de la tête, avant de se tourner vers son ami. Il sortit de sa poche les tickets et les tendit à Isaac qui les étudia rapidement. Il en resta bouche bée, ce qui amusa le plus jeune : donc c'était à ça qu'il ressemblait il y a quelques minutes.

« Tu viendras avec moi, hein Isaac ?, demanda-il presque timidement.

\- Et rater une chance de pouvoir te prouver que je suis un meilleur nageur ? Bien sûr que je viendrai ! »

C'était fou mais même si il avait cherché à le provoquer, Hyoga ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux. Vraiment heureux. Cette semaine qui avait commencé si mal semblait enfin s'illuminer et il ne pouvait être que reconnaissant. Il s'était senti quelques peu abandonné ces derniers temps : Camus avait ses propres problèmes avec l'autre monde à gérer et Isaac avait toujours beaucoup travaillé pour avoir les meilleurs résultats. Ils étaient toujours là malgré tout, à le soutenir à leur façon.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque quelque chose de coloré lui fut présenter sous le nez. Hyoga cligna deux fois des yeux avant de regarder le garçon aux cheveux verts. Celui-ci attendait patiemment que son ami réagisse, le paquet dans ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ouvre ! »

Hyoga finit par concéder et sans un mot, ouvrit le paquet. Très vite, il vit la couverture d'un livre apparaître sous les kilomètres de papier rouge, puis ce qui semblait être les ailes d'un oiseau. Il se stoppa un court instant et leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'aurai jamais dû te dire que je voulais être ornithologiste quand j'étais enfant. »

Les quelques mots arrachèrent un rictus moqueur chez le plus âgé. Non, c'est vrai, il n'aurait pas dû. Hyoga avait beau geindre, il y avait quand même cette pointe de joie qui était imprimé sur son visage, même si lui ne la voyait pas. Il aura beau dire, Isaac savait très bien qu'au fond de lui, il continuerai à avoir cette passion étrange pour les oiseaux.

Le blond finit de déballer son cadeau et le posa sur le côté de son bureau. Puis silencieusement, il se tourna vers son ami.

« Isaac... Je t'ai déjà parlé de ma maman? »

* * *

Hadès traversa sans bruit l'appartement, camouflé par le manque de lumière et le bleu fantasmagorique de la nuit. Il se stoppa un fois arrivé dans le salon avant de s'accorder un sourire teinté de peine quand ses yeux totalement noir se posèrent sur la figure allongé sur le sofa. Camus s'était encore assoupi sur son canapé, enroulé dans sa couverture polaire.

Doucement, il s'approcha à pas de loup, son attention toujours fixé sur l'humain. Il n'avait aucune envie de le réveiller, quelque chose en lui le poussait à apprécier la tranquillité du médium endormi. Cette proximité pourtant entravé par le sommeil de l'humain lui rappelait son temps passer à l'observer sans pouvoir le toucher ou lui parler. Quelques mots qui jamais n'eurent de réponse.

Il s'agenouilla face au verseau, se servant de ses mains pour s'accrocher au tissus du canapé et pencha légèrement la tête au dessus de l'endormi. À quoi rêvait-il, si sereinement installé au creux du sofa ? Il exécrait dormir dans sa chambre, enchainant cauchemar sur cauchemar, Hadès l'avait constaté plus d'une fois, pourtant il dormait paisiblement dans son salon. Ce qui était à présent le cas où, les paupières closes, l'homme était totalement détendu.

Hadès effleura du bout des ongles le visage du médium et repoussa quelques cheveux qui s'était égarés au dessus de ses yeux fermés, détachés du chignon qu'il avait fait. Il y avait encore sur l'humain les traces de différentes énergies, différents cosmos qui s'étaient accrochés à lui. Il reconnu l'un d'entre eux comme celui de l'ami de l'humain, celui avec qui il passait beaucoup de temps et un autre appartenant à l'un des deux enfants dont il prenait soin. Il y en avait d'autres encore, bien plus effacés. Il n'y eut aucun doute possible : son humain s'était rendu dans un lieu grouillant de personnes capables de se servir de leur cosmo. Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment seulement...

Lorsqu'il était rentré ce soir là, le médium s'était assit dans la pénombre sur son canapé et tel un automate, avait fixé la télé face à lui. Il n'avait même pas observé le reflet que lui renvoyait l'écran totalement noir, non, son regard était juste flou et distant. Hadès l'avait vue, attendant dans l'obscurité d'un coin de la pièce, là où l'on peinait à le distinguer tant il se fondait dans la masse.

L'humain était resté ainsi durant ce qui semblait une éternité avant que le bruit de ses phalanges craquant sous la pression de ses poings serrés ne brise le silence. Il pleura, les mains sur les yeux, les épaules et le dos courbés. Il fut secoué par de violent sanglot et l'entité ne sut comment réagir. Il avait déjà vu par le passé l'humain en larme lorsqu'il était dans le néant. À travers la faille, cette image avait quelque chose de abstrait, de faux mais cette fois tout ceci était tellement réel. Tellement réel qu'il battu en retrait pour laisser le verseau s'endormir en pleurant.

« Je ne comprend pas mon ami... »

Il y eut quelque chose d'étrange qui virevoltait dans sa poitrine, une sorte de douleur bien plus sourde que celle que produisaient les sceaux sur sa peau. C'était désagréable, une sensation qui lui donnait envie de se secouer dans tout les sens pour l'oublier, pour l'effacer de sa chair mais en même temps de ne rien faire et de savourer cette douce souffrance. Il la reconnu comme de la peine et il ne savait plus vraiment quoi en faire.

L'humain le blessait dans sa façon d'agir, de sans cesse se détester, s'ignorer pour mieux se détruire. Il avait sa place dans la lumière et pourtant il continuait de courir tête baissé vers l'obscurité, comme si c'était son seul but. Lorsqu'il était prisonnier du néant, Hadès avait trouvé cette attitude intéressante. Enfin en quelque sorte. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours à présent qu'il était libre et déjà il avait envie de secouer le médium, de lui crier qu'il n'était pas un monstre comme il semblait le penser. Si il continuait ainsi, l'homme plongerait dans le néant et ça, l'esprit ne le souhaitait à personne.

« Que s'est-il passé?

\- Je l'ignore moi-même. »

Hadès recula légèrement lorsque les paupières de l'homme s'ouvrirent pour dévoiler ses yeux rougeoyant. Ils se posèrent sur le visage pâle de l'entité, scrutant le noir des orbes au dessus de lui avant de détourner rapidement le regard. Il ne dormait pas, il somnolait et la présence seul de l'entité lui avait suffit à le tirer de cet état comateux dans lequel il était plongé.

« Vous parlez dans votre sommeil. » murmura-t-il lorsque l'esprit semblait ne plus vouloir parler.

Hadès s'approcha de nouveau, curieux. Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de l'homme qui ressemblait à celui d'un enfant. Un sorte de fragilité que renforçait le peu de lumière mourant sur son visage. Il avait dit ça sans amusement, une simple constatation qu'il avait énoncé avec timidité ou peur, l'esprit n'était pas sûr.

« Nous avons tous des défauts.

\- Je ne savais pas que les esprits dormaient. »

L'homme ne semblait pas vraiment l'écouter mais ne paraissait pas non plus plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette attitude qu'abordait l'humain, loin de cette assurance de laquelle il se paraît en journée aux yeux de ses amis. Il posait des questions pour poser des questions, les réponses paraissaient à ses yeux bien dérisoires.

« Il m'est nécessaire d'avoir un certain temps de repos, mon corps et mon âme ne sont pas encore accoutumés à cette dimension.

\- Pourquoi moi? »

L'entité se redressa et son visage fut à présent éclairé par les faibles rayons de lumière. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, ses doigts s'accrochèrent aux nœuds qui s'étaient formés puis il soupira. De toute les questions que l'homme pouvait lui poser, il fallait que ce soit celle-là.

« Je l'ignore moi-même. »

Camus l'observa un court instant avec un regard indéchiffrable lorsque sur ses traits fatigués, un sourire las apparut. Il n'était pas le seul à mentir et savoir qu'un être probablement plus âgé que la terre pouvait craindre ses propres pensées avait quelque chose d'étrangement rassurant.

Doucement, le médium retira sa couverture polaire et laissa ses jambes glisser jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent le sol. Hadès se releva légèrement une fois le verseau assit sur le sofa, curieux, avant de s'asseoir à terre. De nouveau, l'humain détourna le regard, vers le mur cette fois, avec un sourire quelque peu embarrassé.

« Comment expliquer ?... », souffla le médium, les mains sur ses genoux.

Hadès releva un sourcil lorsque Camus tourna la tête vers lui. Il cherchait en lui une force certaine auquel il avait fait appel qu'une seule malheureuse fois jusqu'à présent. Force qui se dérobait à chaque respiration qu'il prenait. Du coin de l'œil, l'entité vit les mains de l'homme trembler, ce que remarqua vite l'humain lui même qui sera les poings pour faire cesser les tressaillements, en vain. Hadès fit semblant de ne rien remarquer.

« Je... Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

\- Commence par le début. » fit l'entité en lui prenant la main.

Il le remercia silencieusement de son regard indigo avant de laisser sa tête tomber en arrière sur le tissus du canapé, l'une des mains de l'esprit toujours autours de la sienne. Ses doigts était quelque peu rêches et malgré la pâleur de son teint, sa peau réchauffait le médium. Il n'était pas habitué à un tel contact physique, en général, il ne laissait personne le toucher, sauf peut être Milo et les garçons mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix avec eux. Non, le plus souvent il était celui qui approchait les autres, c'était lui qui établissait un contacte physique. Et encore, il ne le faisait très rarement.

Camus ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

« Mes parents n'étaient pas des gens méchants, commença-t-il faiblement. Seulement, quand on est extrêmement religieux et qu'on a un garçon aux cheveux bleu turquoise qui prétend voir les morts, on a beau aimer son enfant... »

Sans faire attention, il passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Il n'était pas particulièrement friand du passé mais il voulait en parler, il n'avait juste pas trouvé la personne pour.

« On a beau aimer son enfant, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on n'en a pas peur.»

Son souffle s'était brisé : il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser mais il ne pouvait pas nier que les quelques années passées auprès de sa famille avaient joué beaucoup sur ce qu'il était devenu. Il sentit alors la mains de l'entité se resserrer autour de ses doigts glacé pour l'encourager à continuer.

« On a parcourus toute la France et on s'arrêtait dans pratiquement chaque églises dans le but de trouver un prête qui m'exorciserait. Normalement, il faut l'accord du Vatican mais encore une fois, un garçon aux cheveux bleus ne passe pas inaperçu. »

Il fit une courte pause et prit le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Il avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient arrêté dans un petit village paumé où soit disant on pouvait enfin se débarrasser de ses démons.

« J'ai été exorcisé, plus d'une vingtaine de fois je crois. Parfois c'était juste un peu d'eau bénite sur le visage et quelques prières, parfois j'étais attaché sur une chaise, terrifié alors qu'on me criait dessus des trucs en latin et qu'on me frappait à coup de bible. Bien sûr ça n'a jamais marché. Très vite, on avait fait le tour de la France et on a finit en Italie où ils avaient enfin réussi à contacter le Vatican. J'étais terrifié, j'avais peur qu'ils me fassent encore mal alors je me suis enfuis en pleine nuit de l'hôtel. C'est cette nuit là que j'ai été trouvé par Shion, le directeur de l'orphelinat dans lequel j'ai passé le reste de mon enfance. C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un avec des cheveux plus bizarres que les miens. »

Il ferma les yeux, avant de serrer la main qui demeurait toujours fermement accroché à la sienne. Ça faisait autant de bien que de mal d'en parler. Les paupières toujours closes, il entendit l'entité doucement se lever, puis l'odeur de grenade l'envahir quand le canapé à ses côtés s'affaissa légèrement.

« Ainsi tu fus torturé au nom de croyances quelconques ?

\- Si ce ne fut que moi..., dit-il tristement. Shaka est resté des jours assit à jeuner lorsqu'il était enfant, à pratiquer le bouddhisme comme un adulte tout ça parce que ses yeux et même ses pupilles sont bleues, qu'on pensait qu'il s'agissait de la réincarnation de Bouddha. Quand Shion l'a trouvé, il était si maigre qu'il aurait put en mourir si ce n'avait été pour son cosmos. Malgré tout, il est resté bouddhiste et je ne lui jette pas la pierre : c'est ainsi qu'il a été élevé. »

Camus tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux indigo emplis d'une peine qu'il pouvait lire malgré le manque de clarté. Son imposante silhouette masquait l'homme de la lumière qui se frayait un chemin dans le salon.

« Nous sommes tellement à avoir souffert juste parce que notre cosmos a décidé de teinter nos yeux, nos cheveux ou notre peau. Sur certain d'entre nous, il ne se voit pas mais sur d'autre... Malheureusement j'en fais partit.

\- Est-ce la raison pour tant de haine envers toi-même ? »

Camus grimaça, son nez se plissant de dégoût sous le regard attentif de l'entité.

« En partie. C'est une longue histoire.

\- Je crains avoir toute l'éternité. »

Il regarda l'entité dans les yeux et tout ce qu'il y vit fut une détermination tranquille. Pendant un instant, il se demanda comment deux orbes totalement noirs pouvaient lui paraître si expressives alors que seul l'obscurité s'y reflétait. Peut être y lisait-il se qu'il voulait y lire... Cependant la mains de l'esprit était toujours autours de la sienne et le confortait dans l'idée qu'on se souciait vraiment de lui.

« Je... Je déteste ce que je suis. Je déteste voir les morts ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à être comme ça ! Qu'ai-je fais aux créateurs pour être ainsi ? »

Soudainement, il lâcha la main qu'il tenait jusqu'ici ferment. Sans laisser le temps à Hadès d'agir, il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant d'y poser sa tête et de les encercler de ses bras. Il planta ses ongles dans son jean et chercha presque à déchirer le tissus qui le séparait de sa peau. C'était bien la première fois que l'entité le voyait agir ainsi, après des années à l'avoir observé. Il ne mentait plus cette fois, il cherchait toujours à se cacher mais il ne mentait plus. Il se détestait du fond du cœur.

« Et c'est comme si... Comme si je n'existais pas vraiment ! Comme si j'étais invisible !, éclata Camus soudainement en relevant la tête. Partout où je vais, on ne me voit pas ! Même les portes automatiques ne s'ouvrent pas quand je passe ! »

Hadès se rapprocha de lui sans le brusquer, les yeux toujours fixé sur lui alors que l'homme semblait perdu dans ce qu'il racontait. Son regard se posait sur ses propres mains alors qu'il gesticulait sans même sentir le bras que passait l'entité autours de son épaule.

« Et c'est comme si j'amenais la mort ! Quoi que je fasse ! Chaque fois que j'avais un animal, il mourrait au bout de quelques jours ! J'avais beau bien m'en occupé c'était toujours la même chose ! Crise cardiaque ! Strangulation ! Noyade ! Même le pigeon que j'ai nourris dans la rue il y a un mois je l'ai retrouvé mort devant ma fenêtre ! Si j'ai une plante, j'aurai beau l'arrosé elle mourra aussitôt mon regard posé sur elle ! Est-ce pour ça que vous m'avez choisit ? Parce que tout ce que je touche finit par pourrir ? »

Hadès se saisit de ses poignets d'une main et prit son menton de son autre main. Doucement, il força l'humain à regarder dans ses yeux noirs. Ses sourcils à présents froncés laissaient lire la peine et la douleur qu'il ressentait alors que l'humain se battait devant lui contre sa propre haine. C'est cette tristesse qui calma Camus comme une douche froide.

« Camus... »

Pour la première fois, le médium remarqua dans le timbre si particulier de l'entité ce léger écho. Sa voix résonnait comme le cœur d'une église, elle était puissante et grave. Elle donnait d'autant plus d'autorité à l'être qui paraissait déjà si divin. D'un mot, il aurait put secouer les montagnes et soulever les océans.

« Tu n'es pas porteur de la mort. »

Une sourde panique envahit l'humain quand l'entité le lâcha pour doucement poser ses grandes mains sur ses joues. L'esprit le regarda droit dans les yeux, la bouche entrouverte quand il chercha ses propres mots. Non, ce n'était pas les mots qui lui manquait, il savait très bien ce qu'il devait lui dire seulement il avait espéré avoir plus de temps. Ce qui lui manquait, c'était le courage de seulement les prononcer. Qu'avait-il fait pour finir dans le néant ? Lui qui ne trouvait pas la force de dire une simple vérité.

Il laissa ses mains tomber sur les épaules de l'humain avant de le tirer vers lui et de le presser contre sa poitrine. Rapidement, il passa un bras autour du dos de l'homme et laissa sa tête tomber au creux de son cou. Il sentit la respiration du médium contre lui, son odeur de thé et de plantes séchées, son cœur battre lentement sous ses mains et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander lui-même pourquoi. Ce n'était pas juste...

« Hadès ?

\- Je suis désolé Camus...»

Ses mots s'étranglèrent au fond de sa gorge et il resserra son emprise sur l'homme. Il défit le chignon de l'humain et passa une main le long des mèches. Il laissa brûler son cosmos et vit le bleu se teinter de rouge au contacte de sa peau avant de s'évanouir de nouveau en cet éternel turquoise. Puis il ferma les yeux.

« Tu es déjà mort. »

* * *

BOOOM GROS CLIFFHANGER ! J'AURAIS PAS AIMÉÉÉÉÉ ! (... Euh, faites pas attention... Je suis fatiguée...)

Hm-hm... Je m'excuse. Avant tout de ne pas avoir posté depuis tant de temps mais disons que j'ai eu un été (laissez moi un instant pour trouver un mot poli)... assez long.

Bon, j'ai soudainement l'envie de justifié la raison de chapitre aussi long et de chapitres manquant d'action. Déjà, parce que j'ai beau adoré Camus et il a beau être le héro de cette histoire, j'ai très envie de m'étendre sur le point de vue des autres personnages, particulièrement d'Aphrodite, Milo et Hyoga (pour Milo et Hyoga, ça me semble évident mais pour Aphrodite... j'en sais rien cherchez pas). Et Hadès aussi, faut pas l'oublier. Même si pour l'instant il passe le plus bref de son temps à stalker Camus.

Ensuite, je sais que l'histoire est pour l'instant très déprimante mais je dois avouer qu'il y a une raison logique. De plus, j'avais pas envie d'écrire sur le cliché du médium super heureux d'être médium, parce que disons-le nous, voir des morts tout le temps ça doit quand même être assez flippant ou en tout cas déprimant.

Enfin, l'histoire est particulièrement longue car j'ai vraiment envie d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment mais aussi d'explorer les réactions et le psychés des personnages (wow cette phrase faisait vachement prétentieuse). De plus, il y a quand même beaucoup de personnage donc cette histoire ne devrait pas s'arrêter avant... longtemps. Très longtemps. Bon courage.

Quant à l'histoire en elle même... Nous en sommes juste au début. Oui, oui, juste au début croyez moi. La fête va commencer aux prochains chapitres ! (Et oui, il n'y aura pas que des moments déprimant, promis.)

Saany : Merci ! Oui, franchement moi aussi j'ai eu mal pour Aphrodite, je dois l'avouer.

Earwen de Sirfalas : Merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est vrai que d'amener à ses amis un truc qui a essayé de te t'agresser en leur disant un truc du genre 'il m'a suivit chez moi alors je l'ai adopté' doit franchement les perturber (parce qu'il faut le dire, c'est un peu ce qu'à fait Camus) ! Quant au trois juges, eh bien, je te laisserai la surprise ! :)

Hemere : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, Hadès a déjà un côté possessif... Ça va bien donner tient ! Entre Milo et lui, Camus va finir par étouffé !


	8. En quelques mots

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

« Non Milo, non ! »

Hadès baissa légèrement son livre : a quelques pas de lui, Camus tournait furieusement autour de sa table, son téléphone portable collé à son oreille et la mâchoire crispée. L'humain se battait depuis bientôt une demi-heure avec son ami sur un sujet qui échappait à l'esprit. D'après ce qu'il avait pu en conclure, ça avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec la sécurité du voyant.

Milo était parti ce matin très tôt, accompagné de deux hommes, deux jumeaux. Ils étaient passées par l'appartement du verseau prendre quelques objets qu'on leur avait soigneusement préparé. Hadès était resté dans la chambre de l'humain, conscient que personne hormis Camus et son meilleur ami ne savait à propos de sa présence ici. Et puis, il aimait la chambre du médium, c'était là qu'il restait tout les week-ends, loin des enfants dont l'homme prenait soin. C'était la seule règle que lui avait imposé Camus : resté caché au yeux de tous jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un moyen de leur avouer.

Il reporta son attention sur les pages usées où quelques lettres commençaient à s'effacer. Depuis plus de deux semaines il 'hantait' les lieux et il avait déjà attaqué les ouvrages que gardait précieusement le verseau. L'esprit n'était pas vraiment attiré par la télévision, bien qu'elle s'avère très pratique pour apprendre ce qui se passait dans le monde. Il en va de même pour l'ordinateur : Camus ne lui avait pas interdis de l'utiliser mais il n'avait aucun désire de s'en approcher. Alors il avait commencé à lire les livres qui ornaient pratiquement toutes les étagères de l'appartement. Autant dire qu'il était un lecteur rapide et malgré la quantité de bouquin, il en fit vite le tour. Le français avait d'ailleurs eu pitié de lui et lui ramenait régulièrement des livres qui trainaient dans son arrière boutique.

Il avait, entre autre, apprit que la science-fiction et le fantastique n'avaient rien de très attrayant pour lui mais qu'il avait un faible pour les romances. Camus le savais, Camus l'avait vu mais Camus n'avait rien dit. En tout cas pas encore. Hadès appréciait tout autant les ouvrages traitant de la psychologie et de la parapsychologie, même si il n'apprenait pas grand chose au travers des nombres pages. Des millénaires à observer le monde et les hommes lui avait apprit tout ce qu'il avait à apprendre. Ainsi, l'esprit était devenu un puits de science et de savoir parfois aussi inutiles que dérisoires.

Hadès entendit l'homme grogner et releva de nouveau les yeux. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, Camus était en colère, très en colère. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, marquant son visage habituellement si placide, et l'esprit pouvait entendre distinctement ses dents grincer. Calment, Hadès tourna sa page et fit mine de ne pas s'intéresser à tout ça : Camus pouvait être terrifiant quand il était en colère.

« Tu sais quoi ? Fais comme tu veux ! »

Sur ses quelques mots, le médium raccrocha vivement et le jeta pratiquement sur sa table avant de lui lancer le plus noir des regards. Si il le pouvait, il brûlerait l'objet de ses yeux.

« Quel crétin... », pestiféra-t-il entre ses dents dans sa langue natale.

Camus piétina pratiquement le sol jusqu'au canapé avant de s'y affaler et de les laisser sa tête retomber contre le dossier. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, puis soupira avant de laisser retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il inspira profondément et écouta le bruit de la pluie qui tombait.

« Que s'est-il passé cette fois ?, demanda l'entité sans décrocher les yeux de son livre.

\- Cet idiot est bloqué dans un arbre. »

Hadès redressa un sourcil, se demandant pendant l'espace d'un instant si l'humain mentait mais non, il était le plus sérieux du monde. L'esprit referma doucement son livre et le posa sur la table basse. L'homme lui lança un regard désespéré, l'entité ne put réprimander un sourire amusé.

« N'était-il pas sensé chassé les ombres avec vos deux amis ?

\- Si. Ne me demandez pas, moi même j'ignore comment il a réussi à se mettre dans une telle situation. »

Camus frotta sa nuque devenue douloureuse. Il avait beau chercher encore et encore dans sa tête, il n'avait aucune foutue idée de la façon dont son meilleur ami avait put se retrouver dans cette situation. Avait-il croisé un traqueur et prit peur ? Ou avait-il seulement eu une folle envie de se retrouver bloqué à 8 mètre de haut ? Et comment avait-il réussi à grimper jusque là ? Milo était Milo, ce genre de chose ne devrait même plus l'étonné à force.

« Il m'a demandé si, au cas où il se retrouverai avec un membre dans le plâtre, je pourrais le décorai. Je sais même pas dessiner ! »

Hadès entendit l'exaspération dans le ton de la voix du verseau. Il avait beau être inquiet, l'humain ne réussirait jamais à rester en colère bien longtemps. Déjà, il voyait sur ses lèvres fines l'esquisse d'un rictus.

« Ça va être drôle quand Saga va le retrouver. »

L'esprit avait eu vent des sentiments que Milo entretenait pour ce dénommé Saga, le plus âgé des deux jumeaux si sa mémoire était bonne. Il les avait vue parfois, lorsqu'il observait Camus du néant mais il devait avouer s'y être très peu intéressé. Les deux frères présentaient une certaine puissance et une réserve de cosmo conséquente mais quand l'ainé était une porte ouverte à n'importe quel esprit qui passait par là, le cadet était une vraie plaie à posséder. Pas qu'il ai essayé, non, il avait juste arrêté de compter le nombre d'entités qui avaient fini par abandonner. Il préférait Camus, son calme et sa passivité bien qu'il soit parfois en proie à des sentiments violents.

L'humain ferma les yeux et fini par lentement se détendre au son berçant de la pluie. La pièce était baigné d'une lumière frêle et pâle, faisant habituellement déprimer le médium, seulement elle avait quelque chose de rassurant à présent. Il avait toujours aimé le bruit des gouttes qui tombaient, maintenant il commençait à apprécier la pénombre qui les accompagnaient.

« Je suis désolé, il ouvrit les yeux. Je vous ai tiré de votre lecture.

\- Ce n'est rien Camus. »

L'entité était d'une désarmante amabilité, ce qui tranchait avec son physique terrifiant. Terrifiant n'était pas vraiment le mot, l'esprit était loin des créatures cauchemardesques qui trainaient parfois trop près des hommes. Seulement, son éminence était telle que ça en devenait effrayant. Malgré tout, ses sourires cordiaux suffisaient presque à oublié l'écho éthéré dans sa voix qui avait l'air de s'élever des entrailles de la terre.

« Que lisiez-vous ?

\- Oh... Pas grand chose. »

L'esprit se saisit rapidement du bouquin à la couverture de cuir rouge et le posa sur ses genoux, entre les plies épais de sa toge. Bien, donc il s'agissait d'un autre livre à l'eau de rose, se dit Camus sans pourtant prononcer le moindre mot à voix haute. Il y avait quelque chose d'amusant dans le fait qu'un être peut être plus âgé que la terre lise des romans d'amours. Et essaie de le cacher de façon si flagrante. Hadès était quelqu'un de si singulier, il pourrait détruire l'humanité mais préférait bouquiner dans un appartement sombre.

Au cours de ces derniers jours, il avait apprit à faire confiance à l'esprit malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt. Camus avait décidé d'ignorer cette conversation, de faire semblant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu lieu même si parfois, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : qu'on lui explique de quoi il en retournait exactement.

Le verseau avait vérifié : il pouvait sentir son pouts sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir l'air lui brûler les poumons lorsqu'il courrait. Il saignait même lorsqu'il se coupait. Il semblait bien loin d'être mort, il avait donc fait semblant de tout oublié. Hadès ne lui en avait pas reparlé non plus, préférant lire un à un les livres qu'il possédait.

Parfois, il l'entendait murmurer dans une langue étrange, au syllabes et intonation proche du grec mais qui restait quand même incompréhensible pour le français. Camus devina cette langue comme du grec ancien, malgré le fait que Milo lui avait dit une fois que cette langue restait compréhensible tant que l'on parlait le grec couramment. Sûrement une langue plus ancienne alors, peut être une racine du grec actuel. Camus regarda l'esprit qui, à ses côtés, ouvrait de nouveau le livre.

Ses grands yeux noirs paraissaient fixer la page, ils étaient la seule chose qui le distinguait vraiment des hommes, si on oubliait sa voix et sa taille impressionnante.

« Vous avez tout oublié, n'est-ce pas ? »

Camus ne s'était pas attendu lui-même à prononcer ceci, mais déjà l'être se stoppa net et tourna la tête vers lui. Il n'avait pas voulu paraître grossier seulement cette question trottait dans sa tête depuis un certain temps maintenant. Après tout, la plupart des esprits qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'ici ne se rappelait rien, même pas leur propre nom. Quoi qu'une fois mort, un nom ne devait plus être grand chose...

« C'est exacte, répondit-il calmement en refermant son livre. Il me semble cependant que je puisse me vanter d'avoir en mémoire quelques détails encore sinon quelques ressentis.

\- Quels sont-ils ? »

Hadès pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et réfléchit longuement. Il n'y avait, dans son esprit, pas grand chose avant le néant. Des ombres, des mots sans contextes de ça de là et des images semblables à des taches d'aquarelles sur une toile. Il inspira.

« Mon nom.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup. » concéda Camus dans un murmure.

L'entité sourit tristement, ses yeux de jais reposaient désormais sur l'humain qui n'osait pas croiser son regard. Discrètement, il s'approcha de lui en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire tomber son livre. Avait-il honte de lui avoir posé une telle question ? Se sentait-il gêné et préférait examiner ses mains plutôt de relever le visage vers lui ? Hadès reprit alors :

« Je me souviens vaguement de paysage et de visage mais ce dont je me rappelle le mieux est la rage, la douleur. Le temps passé dans le néant a eu raison de ma mémoire.

-Le néant ? »

Soudain, Hadès se rappela autre chose : jamais il n'avait mentionné le néant à l'humain. Celui-ci le regardait de nouveau, seulement ses sourcils étaient désormais froncés. De tous les mots qu'il aurait put retenir, c'est le nom de cette prison qui l'avait marqué. L'esprit soupira longuement en s'enfonçant dans le sofa.

« Oui, le néant. Une dimension remplie de rien sinon d'obscurité et de quelques esprits. »

Camus fronça d'autant plus les sourcils. Ça paraissait simple et compliqué à la fois.

« Est-ce l'autre monde ?

\- J'en doute, à moins qu'une poignée d'humains seulement aient une âme. »

À présent, l'homme était vraiment perdu. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'autre monde, alors pourquoi y avait-il des âmes ? Peut être s'agissait-il d'une part seulement de l'autre monde. Non, ça ne semblait pas logique... Hadès pouvait pratiquement voir les rouages tourner dans la tête du medium, ce qui le fit légèrement sourire.

« Tu sembles penser qu'il n'y a que deux mondes, me trompé-je ?

-Pardon ?... »

L'esprit laissa échapper un léger rire alors qu'il se leva, non s'en poser son livre sur la table basse, sous le regard étonné du verseau. Il s'approche d'un tiroir et en sortie une feuille, ainsi qu'un stylo. Il referma le meuble avant de nouveau s'installer près de l'humain.

« Regarde, commença-t-il en traçant un carré. Ceci est le monde dans lequel tu vis. Appelons-le... hm... le monde humain. »

Il griffonna les quelques mots dans le carré d'un geste rapide et précis.

« Allez-vous me faire une allégorie avec un cube ?

\- Non, imagine plutôt la chose ainsi : le monde dans lequel nous évoluons est une pièce, l'univers dans lequel nous nous trouvons, une maison. »

L'esprit dessina un second carré partageant l'une de ses arêtes puis y inscrit quelques autres mots. Camus le regarda faire, de plus en plus fasciné par ce qu'on tentait de lui montrer.

« Ici se trouve le monde des morts.

\- Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une pièce aussi.

\- C'est exacte. Cependant, comme je l'ai dit, je dessine une maison et pas un duplex. »

Le verseau ne s'attendait pas à entendre un mot tel que 'duplex' sortir de la bouche de l'esprit. Même si il lui avait prouvé connaître parfaitement cette époque, quelque chose continuait à déranger le médium lorsque l'esprit utilisé des mots si... moderne comparé à lui. Camus oublia tout ceci lorsque Hadès commença à dessiner un tout petit carré entre un sommet partagé du monde humain et du monde des morts.

« Le néant est beaucoup plus petit que les deux autres monde.

\- Comme un placard à balais... »

L'esprit se redressa de quelques centimètres et plissa le nez de dégoût avant de siffler entre ses dents :

« Ce lieu tient plus du local à poubelle que du placard à balais si tu veux mon avis. »

Camus ne put retenir son rire, amusé autant par l'expression ouvertement antipathique de l'entité que par sa réflexion.

« Donc il s'agit de dimension parallèle ou un univers alternatif.

\- Non, non. Une dimension ou un univers ne serait pas une pièce mais la maison, l'ensemble. De plus, une dimension parallèle ou un univers alternatif, qui sont, soit dit en passant, strictement la même chose, serait une maison identique à celle dans laquelle nous vivons mais avec un détail différent du reste. Ça peut être la couleur des rideaux ou la disposition des tapis.»

Camus hocha la tête, de nouveau concentré en réfléchissant sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Si il partait de cette logique, alors il pouvait exister un nombre de pièce incroyable.

« Quelle est la différence exactement entre un monde et un univers?

\- Tu peux passer d'un monde à l'autre par des brèches, des portes, des liens qui les connectent. D'univers en univers, quand bien même il existe d'autres, c'est impossible. De plus, dans un autre univers il y a aussi un Camus, légèrement différent de celui à mes côtés mais toujours le même. »

Le verseau ne répondit rien, préférant détourner le regard vers la feuille qui désormais trônait sur la table basse. Il entendit l'esprit pouffer légèrement avant que celui n'ajoute :

« Qui sais, peut-être que d'autres univers existent et que nous nous battons l'un contre l'autre.

\- Ou peut être que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés. », ajouta Camus d'une voix faible.

L'humain baissa d'autant plus la tête, laissant les quelques mèches échappées de son chignon masquer son visage tel un rideau. Il perçu une étrange chaleur flotter autour de ses épaules nouées avant que l'entité n'y dépose une main rassurante. Camus cru que l'esprit se contenterait de se contact lorsqu'il sentit Hadès l'entrainer vers lui. Il n'opposa aucune résistance, il n'en avait aucune envie, à la place il le laissa l'emprisonner de ses bras.

De longues minutes passèrent et il resta contre le torse de l'esprit. Au travers des épaisses couches de tissues qui avaient étrangement la même senteur que les vieux livres, le médium entendait un battement lointain, diffus et sourd. Une pulsation fantomatique lente qui résonnait comme le ronronnement des profondeurs. C'était rassurant. Bien plus que la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber.

En si peu de temps, il s'était attaché à l'entité, lui qui avait habituellement besoin de fréquenter quelqu'un depuis des années avant de le considérer comme un ami. Jamais il n'aurait envisagé une telle proximité avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît que depuis quelques semaines, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un esprit amnésique pouvant possiblement le tuer lui, ses amis et une bonne partie de ce qui vivait sur terre. Hadès ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix : il le serrait contre lui à chaque occasion et passait ses mains dans ses cheveux comme il le faisait actuellement. Camus ne questionnait pas l'affection qu'on lui offrait, peut être devrait-il après tout.

Hadès s'arrêta un instant et observa le turquoise de quelques mèches entre ses mains. Le néant lui avait prit ses souvenirs, l'avait privé de son identité. Il avait acquit tant de savoir durant son exil mais même des passages de son existence dans le néant avait été effacé de sa mémoire mais par chance, certains lui était revenus une fois tiré de cet endroit. Il fit brûler un peu de son cosmo et regarda avec délectation les cheveux de son humains virer rouge. Il observa leur reflet à la lumière pâle du jour avant de doucement voir la couleur, comme à chaque fois, s'évanouir.

« Certaines choses me sont revenues au cours des dernières semaines. Dont le pourquoi de 'pourquoi toi'. »

Il sentit l'homme relever la tête avant que celui-ci le regarde curieusement, ses yeux indigo grands ouverts. Un sourire calme fit son apparition sur les traits de l'entité avant qu'il ne détourne la tête. Il caressa de nouveau les longues mèches rebelles qui dansaient autours du chignon moitié défait de l'humain.

« Me croirais-tu si je te disais que nous ne sommes pas des inconnus ?

\- Non, répondit platement le médium. »

L'esprit fit mine d'être vexé, cessant momentanément de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Malgré tout, l'amusement était toujours visible sur son visage, ses yeux étaient légèrement plissés.

« Oh... c'est cruel mon ami. N'aurais-tu pas pus faire au moins semblant d'y réfléchir ? »

Camus lui offrit un rictus moqueur et reposa sa tête sur son torse alors qu'Hadès continua d'être faussement blessé par ses paroles. L'esprit semblait respirer, le médium sentait d'ailleurs souvent son souffle le surplomber cependant, qu'était-il exactement ? Cette respiration profonde et régulière était pourtant si distante.

« Laisse moi t'apprendre ceci, reprit Hadès en posant ses mains dans son dos. J'ai passé des millénaires plongé dans l'obscurité totale et assailli par une douleur contre laquelle personne n'aurait pu lutter. J'étais tant noyé par une latente folie que j'en n'oubliai mon corps physique. La sensation de n'être rien d'autre qu'un esprit flottant, de ne pas avoir de début ni de fin et de faire un avec le vide a quelque chose de troublant pour ne pas dire d'affreux. Cependant, tu as fais quelque chose pour moi Camus.

\- Je vous ai sauvé ? »

Un rire grave s'échappa des lèvres de l'entité et secoua son torse, ainsi que le médium par la même occasion.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il soit trop tôt pour le savoir. Non, ce que tu as fais est bien plus simple : tu m'as trouvé. Tu m'as trouvé à travers les ténèbres et ce il y a des années. Pour ça, je te serais éternellement reconnaissant. »

Camus écouta silencieuse chacune de ses paroles, releva la gratitude dans sa voix et la chaleur de ses bras contre lui. Se souvenir, l'esprit semblait le chérir et il ne pouvait lui jeter la pierre : passer des siècles avec rien d'autre que ses pensées était une chose qu'il n'avait personnellement pas envie d'essayer.

« C'était il y a bientôt 6 ans.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Êtes-vous sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de moi ? »

Hadès entendit à peine son murmure, Camus avait toujours le visage pressé contre le tissue de son vêtement. Sa voix était vide, plate mais paraissait tout de même bien incertaine: il n'avait jamais été un très bon menteur.

« Je t'en pris..., souffla à son tour Hadès. On sait tout les deux qu'on ne peut jamais oublier ceux qui nous ont sauvé. »

Le verseau ne répondit rien, à quoi bon essayer ? L'esprit lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert. C'était bien le seul à pouvoir faire ça d'ailleurs. Il enfouit davantage son nez contre la tunique comme un gamin épeuré. Hadès avait cessé de dégager une odeur de fruit pourri ce qui laissait penser qu'il allait mieux. Peu à peu, il avait aussi perdu l'odeur de grenade qui l'entourait, à présent il sentait la terre battue, le papier de livre usée et la myrrhe.

Camus se mordit l'intérieur de la joue : il connaissait cette odeur et savait exactement où il l'avait senti auparavant. Si la myrrhe lui rappelait trop cruellement les années où il passa d'église en église il ne pouvait se résoudre à la détester, pas lorsqu'elle se mêlait ainsi à d'autres senteurs. Il ne pouvait pas haïr quelque chose qui l'avait réconforté pendant tant d'année.

Il sentit subitement l'entité s'agiter et releva la tête vers lui, curieux. Hadès avait toujours un bras autour de lui, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner, alors qu'il cherchait dans ce qui ressemblait à une poche de sa tunique. Le médium fronça les sourcils : que faisait-il au juste ? Le visage de l'esprit s'illumina lorsqu'il finit par ressortir sa main du tissus, une chaine d'argent entourée autour de ses doigts. Il la porta jusqu'au visage du verseau qui l'a reconnu aussitôt.

« Je crois que ceci t'appartiens. »

Sans hésitation, Camus attrapa le collier où pendait son médaillon. L'objet vibrait légèrement, prit de sursauts fébriles qui, une fois dans le mains du médium, s'évanouirent. C'est fou mais il l'avait pratiquement oublié au détriment de son carnet qu'il continuait de remplir jour après jour. Pourtant, cela faisait peu de temps qu'il avait prêté le bijou, il aurait du se sentir vulnérable, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'en était séparé auparavant. D'un autre côté, il n'avait toujours pas recommencé à visiter des particuliers pour les aider avec leurs problèmes de fantômes...

« Merci. »

Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur la surface lisse du pendentif, le cosmos de l'entité avait imprégné le bijou et lui picotait la peau. Jusqu'à maintenant, jamais il n'avait réellement eu l'occasion de sentir le cosmos de l'être qui hantait ses lieux, même pas lorsque l'esprit s'amusait à teinter ses cheveux. À présent, il pouvait constater la quantité d'énergie qui se dégageait du bijou. C'était incroyable, un simple résidu accroché au métal et déjà il sentait une affreuse migraine l'assaillir.

Il entendit Hadès lui dire quelque chose mais n'y prêta pas attention, hochant seulement la tête. Camus pressa d'une main ses tempes et se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de l'esprit sans vraiment faire attention à lui. Très vite, il se leva, posa le pendentif sur la table avant de sortir d'un quelconque tiroir un bout de tissue noir. Sans un mot ni un regard, il enroula le bijou de l'étoffe sous les yeux intrigués d'Hadès.

Il en était sûr à présent...

Une fois l'argent brillant disparut sous l'étoffe de coton, le médium pouvait toujours l'énergie qui se dégageait de son précieux talisman. De même, il avait l'impression qu'au creux de sa main, l'objet pesait bien plus lourd qu'auparavant. Rapidement, il rejeta ça sur le tissu qui l'enveloppait. Soudain, il sentit enfin le regard curieux de l'esprit posé sur ses épaules et se tourna vers lui.

« Pardonnez-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Ce n'est rien. »

Rassuré par la politesse et l'indulgence dont on faisait preuve à son endroit, il sourit légèrement avant que de nouveau son attention soit accaparé par le médaillon. Il avait besoin de le ranger dans un endroit où le cosmos de l'esprit ne risquerai de rien affecter. Pouvait-il le garder chez lui ? Il ferait mieux de le garder dans sa boutique, là où les barrières auraient peut être une chance de restreindre l'énergie que dégageait le si petit objet.

Camus ouvrit un autre tiroir et rangea le collier, soupirant en le refermant. Ça ne servait pas à grand chose de penser à ça maintenant : les garçons ne viendraient pas ici avant quelques jours et il était prêt à parié que l'histoire de Milo allait se finir à l'hôpital. Comme la dernière fois. Mince ! Il aurait vraiment dû les accompagner !

« Hadès ? »

L'esprit releva très légèrement son visage vers l'humain qui désormais se tenait devant lui. C'est fou, c'était seulement lorsque qu'il était assit que leur yeux étaient pratiquement à la même hauteur. Et dire que Camus se demandé encore pourquoi son cou lui faisait mal depuis l'arriver du l'entité... Enfin, des deux, le médium n'était pas celui qui sentait sa tête sans cesse frôler le plafond...

« J'aimerai... um... vous montrez quelque chose. Pouvez-vous me suivre ? »

Hadès releva un sourcil, d'autant plus intrigué en voyant le verseau frotter négligemment sa nuque. Il se mit debout, forçant l'homme à lever la tête vers lui. Génial... Il était bon pour le torticolis à présent... Puis l'esprit le regarda patiemment avant de répondre d'une voix calme.

« Je t'en prie. »

Le médium se détourna et quitta la salle, sans même vérifier qu'on le suivait. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier, il sentait la présence d'Hadès et autant dire que ce n'était pas le genre de présence que l'on pouvait facilement oublié. D'après Milo l'esprit avait quelque chose d'oppressant mais Camus ne partageait cependant pas l'avis de son meilleur ami. Hadès était effrayant tout au plus. Shaka lui était oppressant quand il le voulait !

Arrivé devant sa chambre, il poussa la porte et fit attention de ne pas se prendre le coin d'un meuble. La nuit tombait, assombrissant son appartement déjà bien obscure ce qui réduisait considérablement son champ de vision tant que l'éclairage publique n'était pas allumé. Hadès, lui, fit attention à ne pas se prendre le chambranle. Pas que sa vue soit réduite, non, il voyait parfaitement bien, il avait juste tendance à oublier qu'il ne faisait pas la même taille qu'un humain.

Camus avança rapidement jusqu'à sa penderie, l'ouvrit sans cérémonie avant de s'agenouiller. Un air déterminé sur le visage, il commença à sortir un à un ses vêtements et c'est à ce moment qu'Hadès se disait que, après tout, il ne comprendrait peut être jamais vraiment le médium.

Puis il se rappela : au fond de cette armoire se trouvait un boite de métal que Camus sortait rarement. Les rares fois où il le faisait, il était bouleversé, perdu et triste. Hadès ignorait pourquoi il tenait à lui montrer la boite maintenant... à moins que Camus n'ai pas l'intention de lui la présenter mais juste une soudaine envie d'exposer ses paires de chaussettes. Ce qu'il n'espérait pas d'ailleurs : la collection se résumait aux couleurs les plus basiques du spectre colorimétrique.

Il fut soulager de voir l'humain tirer un objet hors de son placard. Pas de chaussette pour aujourd'hui ! Le médium s'arrêta un instant, resserra sa prise sur les poignées de la boite qu'il tira de nouveau vers lui. Le métal était comme toujours glacial sous ses doigts, bien qu'il s'en moque, seulement un simple contacte lui suffisait à avoir la chair de poule.

« Bien qu'il était un pieux chrétien, mon père était archéologue. Quand j'étais petit, je pensais qu'il avait ramené ça d'une de ses fouilles. »

Une fois sorti, il posa une mains sur la surface lisse de la caisse. Elle était grande, en tout cas plus grande que ce dont s'était imaginé Hadès. Elle arrivait pratiquement aux côtes du médium, était cubique et incroyablement austère. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, son métal était terriblement terne, ne reflétait rien sinon légèrement la main posée. L'entité releva un peu le menton : l'objet faisait naitre en lui une étrange appréhension et plus exactement son contenu.

« N'était-ce pas le cas ?, finit-il par demande sans pour autant décrocher son regard de la caisse.

\- Pensez vous qu'un enfant de 7 ans se serait enfuit avec une boite en pleine nuit si c'était le cas ? »

D'un regard, Camus l'invita à le rejoindre et à s'asseoir à ses côtés, ce que l'esprit lui accorda. Il avait vue cette caisse que peu de fois et alors qu'il était prisonnier du néant, elle ne dégageait pour lui rien de particulier. À genoux sur le sol froid, sentit l'attention du médium sur lui, puis glisser sur la boite.

« J'en doute.

\- Bien, car son contenu vous appartient. »

Le médium retira sa main doucement, invitant tacitement l'esprit à l'ouvrir. La lumière s'emplie tout à coup d'une faible lumière orange qui vint réchauffer les traits de l'humain, ainsi que ceux de l'esprit assit tout près de lui. Une partie de son visage était toujours masqué par l'ombre alors qu'il ne savait qu'elle expression adopter. En réalité, Hadès n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait réagir, il semblait que Camus avait lui plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Sans y penser plus longtemps, Hadès ramena légèrement la boite vers lui et ouvrit les deux loquets de métal. Doucement, il souleva le couvercle qui peinait à se détacher : la boite n'avait pas été ouverte de puis bien longtemps. L'intérieur avait été recouvert d'une sorte de mousse noire et spongieuse, ce qu'elle contenait devait donc être d'une certaine fragilité, pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui le marqua le plus.

La lumière s'échouait sur les bords de la caisse sans réussir à aller plus loin, ni à éclairé l'objet précieusement gardé. Il plongea sa main à l'intérieur, sa peau brossant ce qui lui semblait être du fer, avant de reculer brusquement. De ses yeux grands ouverts, il fixa soudainement le visage interrogateur de son humain. Il savait ce que c'était.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se pencha et ressortit de la boite un casque de métal. Il était grand, élancé dans une forme qui avait quelque chose d'agressif. Peut être était-ce les côtés finissant en pointe ou la couleur sombre de la matière qui donnait cette impression.

Il protégeait l'intégralité du crâne jusqu'à la base de la nuque, descendait sur le visage en couvrant les joues et le nez dans une fine bande qui semblait pourtant bien plus tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir. Deux fentes permettaient de voir et descendaient sur les joues, séparant l'avant du casque en trois partie. Ainsi, seul le bas du visage restait véritablement à découvert.

Cependant, malgré la sombre aura que dégageait l'objet, les traies finement ciselés dans le métal noir venait l'adoucir. Crevasses et méandres venait courir le long des bordures jusqu'aux ornements de fleurs et de feuilles, accompagné de par et d'autre du casque d'une paire d'aile élancée.

« La Kunée... »

Hadès n'en revenait pas, il n'aurait jamais cru revoir son casque un jour quoi que Camus ne l'avait pas eu en sa possession, il ne s'en aurait probablement jamais souvenu. Il tenait l'objet avec délicatesse, le scrutant dans le moindre détail. Après des milliers d'années il était en parfaite état. Il ignorait ce que ce que cela venait faire dans le monde des vivants mais il s'en moquer.

« Ton jugement s'avère juste : ce casque m'appartient. »

Satisfait, il le posa sur ses genoux avant d'offrir le plus reconnaissant de ses sourires à l'humain. Quelque chose d'étrange brillait dans son regard de jais, Camus ne pouvait s'empêcher de le remarquer. Il ignorait si c'était l'éclat de la lumière qui orangé envahissant sa chambre, seulement au fond du noir de ses yeux, il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui s'en détachait. Comme une étincelle de minuit. Doucement, il vit l'esprit reposer le casque dans la boite en ajoutant :

« J'ignore toujours qui a put me le donner et pourquoi, je sais cependant avec certitude à quel point la Kunée est importante à mes yeux. »

Sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir, Hadès ramena Camus contre le lui, ce dernier manquant de s'effondrer sur le sol plutôt que contre l'esprit. Il jura d'ailleurs en entendant rire au dessus de lui avant que l'esprit ne reprenne son sérieux. Le medium ne put s'empêcher de se penser que même Milo n'était pas aussi tactile avec lui. Puis il se rappela rapidement : des milliers d'années sans contacte physique. Oui, on va dire que c'est pour ça.

Il essaya maladroitement de répondre au câlin de l'esprit, ou au moins d'avoir un peu d'emprise sur ses vêtement pour éviter de définitivement finir par terre. Hadès le sentit et passa une main dans son dos pour le ramener contre lui. Ses grandes manches cachaient en grande partie le médium dont seulement quelques cheveux turquoises réussissaient à s'échapper des drapés de tissu noir autour de lui.

« Tu n'as pas idée... »

Camus sentit que quelque venait de changer lorsque les doigts de l'esprit se refermèrent telles des griffes sur le tissue de son pull. Soudain, son étreinte ne semblait plus aussi chaleureuse, plus aussi rassurante.

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu viens juste de faire. »

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le médium ne sut pas ce qui lui fit le plus peur : la voix sombre et profonde de l'esprit ou l'amère impression d'avoir fait un pacte avec le diable.

Et c'était étrange la façon dont quelques mots chuchotés pouvaient briser une confiance aveuglement accordée.

* * *

Camus poussa un énième soupire et releva les yeux de son portable pour scanner la rue. Des passants, des inconnus tous chaudement habillés passaient devant lui sans même faire attention à sa présence. Dans cette mer de visage, il n'en reconnu aucun. Le verseau grogna légèrement et se remit à tapoter furieusement sur son portable. Attendre ainsi lui permettait au moins de prendre des nouvelles de son idiot de meilleur ami. Apparemment, il avait fini par redescendre de son arbre, avec l'aimable aide de Kanon. L'opération qui visait à trouver et détruire les traqueurs aurait ainsi prit trois heures de plus que ce qu'ils avaient prévus.

Il s'appuya contre la vitre de sa boutique et se demanda pourquoi diable il n'entrait pas tout simplement. Pas qu'il ai particulièrement froid mais plutôt parce qu'il commençait à ne plus sentir ses talons. Depuis combien de temps était-il planté ici comme un imbécile ? Bientôt plus de trois quart d'heure si il ne se trompait pas. Si Angelo n'arrivait pas dans les prochaines minutes, il jurait de lui faire payer. Littéralement.

« Hé ! L'iceberg ! »

Camus inspira profondément en fermant les yeux : surtout ne pas s'énerver. Certes, il avait pratiquement une heure de retard et il allait encore lui donnait nombre de surnom ayant de près ou de loin un rapport avec la glace, mais il avait vraiment besoin de lui cette fois.

L'homme s'approcha, un sac à dos négligemment posé sur l'une de ses épaules. Il ne quitta pas le verseau de ses yeux sombres.

« Angelo, sa voix était d'une froideur extrême. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ahhh... Le prend pas comme ça Camus ! Et puis c'est pas moi qui t'ai appelé à 20h30 pour te voir !»

L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, un rictus narquois affiché sur son visage et Camus se rappela encore une fois de garder son calme. Au fond, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, il avait juste la fâcheuse habitude de lui courir sur le système. Ce n'était juste pas le soir.

Le verseau prit une légère impulsion et se redressa tout en attrapant ses clés au fond de ses poches. Avec un autre soupire, il ouvrit la porte de son magasin, alluma la lumière puis laissa passer son ami. Ils ne s'étaient pas vue depuis si longtemps, ils n'allaient quand même pas se battre pour si peu ?

« Il fait bien meilleur ici.

\- Au vue de ta petite blague, je crois que j'aurai mieux fait de te laisser dehors. »

Le sourire moqueur refit une apparition sur le visage de l'homme. Se dernier s'accouda au comptoir, près à sortir une autre vacherie mais se retint. À la place, il leva seulement un sourcil : pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Camus semblait frustré. Et fatigué. Et aussi passablement énervé. Mauvaise idée donc d'essayer de se moquer 'gentiment' de lui.

« Allez, explique moi plutôt pourquoi tu as tant besoin de moi plutôt que d'essayer de me tuer du regard. »

Quand Camus traversa la petite pièce et pendant un court instant, Angelo cru qu'il vivait ses dernières secondes. Le médium passa derrière la caisse, tira un petit tiroir. Il en sortit un bijou. Un collier, composé d'un simple chaine en or et seulement ornée d'une pierre sombre où se dessinaient différents éclats, du vert métallique au violet vibrant. L'objet dégageait cette singulière impression d'être observée.

« C'est bien ce que tu cherchais ? Une obsidienne œil céleste ? »

Angelo ne fit pas attention au ton totalement indifférent du verseau, non, lui était fasciné par ce qu'on venait de lui présenter. Doucement, comme pour ne pas la brusquer, il passa ses doigts sous la pierre et la releva vers lui. Il la scruta, ses yeux grands ouverts, admira le moindre des cercles colorés qui se dessinaient sur sa surface avant d'enfin prêter attention au médium.

« Combien... Combien je te dois ? »

Camus posa une main sur sa hanche avec cet air éternellement blasé. Angelo était tellement fasciné par l'objet à tel point que l'on pouvait lire une joie immense sur son visage. Ce n'était pas pour lui, ça risquait de lui coûter une véritable fortune mais ce n'était pourtant pas pour lui. Qu'on ose lui dire après ça que l'homme était égoïste.

« La pierre en elle même n'est pas particulièrement chère, seulement... La chaine est en or. J'ai moi-même vérifié que la pierre était vraie. Elle a été consacrée, rechargé sur un amas de quartz blanc puis à la lumière du soleil pendant 7 nuit. Et crois moi ça a été très dur au vue de la météo.

\- Ouai ! Ouai ! J'ai compris : je vais raquer !

\- Cependant..., reprit Camus d'un ton calme. J'accepte de te l'offrir en échange d'un service. »

Angelo le regarda, interloqué. Camus n'était pas radin, loin de là, mais il n'était pas non plus du genre à donner aussi facilement un objet sur lequel il avait passé tant de temps. Au vue du cosmos qu'il avait laissé sur le collier, il était évidant qu'il travaillait dessus depuis bien plus que quelques jours. L'homme regarda la pierre irisée entre ses mains puis son ami. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?

« Je suppose que ça a un rapport de près ou de loin un rapport avec le livre des morts.

\- Oui, je ne t'aurais pas demandé de l'apporter sinon. »

Angelo le regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir si il était sérieux. Bien sûr qu'il était sérieux, c'était Camus ! Plus sérieux que lui n'existait pas !... Ah si, Shaka était pire en faite. Il reposa le bijoux délicatement sur le comptoir avant de prendre son sac. Il se servit de son genoux pour le soutenir et l'ouvrir, manquant de le faire tomber en sortant un livre aussi épais que grand.

« Et voilà ! Un livre des morts ! Un ! »

Camus leva les yeux au ciel au ton enjoué de l'autre homme. Le bouquin, comparable à une grosse encyclopédie, était un artefact extrêmement précieux dont peu de gens avaient connaissance. Une véritable bible des esprits qui avait été écrit il y a de ça sûrement des millénaires. Par qui ? Ils l'ignoraient. L'objet était en tout cas doté d'une magie inestimable. Et il avait fallu que le livre choisisse Angelo comme possesseur...

« Alors, si tu m'expliquais un peu tout ça avant qu'on commence ? »

Le médium avait vraiment envie d'arracher ce rictus narquois des lèvres de son ami. C'est fou, habituellement il gardait plus facilement son calme mais le mal de crâne qu'il subissait depuis plutôt dans la journée était vraiment en train d'avoir raison de sa patience. Il sortir un petit carré de tissu noir de sa poche qu'il tendit vers l'homme.

« Une entité qui a réussi à manipuler un autre fantôme. Je doute qu'il s'agisse d'un esprit comme les autres. »

Angelo posa son livre près du collier d'obsidienne, et regarda un instant le bout de tissu. Quoi que Camus ai pu avoir à faire, il devait dégager une énergie monstre. Angelo pouvait la sentir d'ici. Il approcha sa main, près à se saisir de l'objet mais son ami se déroba, reculant légèrement.

« Angelo..., il releva les yeux vers le verseau. Promet moi de n'en parler à personne. »

La bouche du verseau était sèche, sa gorge serré alors qu'il sentait son emprise sur le tissu pratiquement lui échapper. Il avait peiné à dire ces mots, Angelo l'avait senti et ne comprenait qu'en partie sa crainte. L'entité... lui avait-elle fait du mal pour qu'il semble aussi réservé ? Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Camus de paraître si faible. Lui qui était habituellement si calme, où était partie sa belle confiance en lui ?

Est-ce que cela avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec l'appel d'Aphrodite ? Il était revenu en Grèce depuis seulement deux jours et depuis, son ami jardinier semblait constamment l'éviter. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en parler avec lui. Le peu qu'il savait, c'était Milo qui lui avait dit. Juste quelques phrases, une séance d'ouija qui aurait mal tournée, deux semaines de cela. Il n'était pas si bête que ça, il avait senti une certaine tension depuis qu'il était revenu, que se soit au sein de l'orphelinat du Sanctuaire ou chez ses amis.

« T'en fais pas. Je resterai mué comme une tombe ! » répondit-il en retrouvant son sourire exaspérant.

Il prit le morceau de tissu et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant un médaillon accroché à une chaine glisser du coton. Par chance, il rattrapa le bijou avant de jeter un regard concerné au médium. Il s'agissait de son fameux talisman, le truc qu'il trimballait partout avec lui quand il devait avoir à faire à l'autre monde. Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il dégageait un tout autre cosmos ? Rapidement, il le tint à bout de bras avec une mine dégoûtée.

« J'espère que t'es prêt parce que franchement quoi que t'ai pus croisé, son cosmos me donne mal au crâne. »

Camus inspira profondément, ses pupilles fixées au médaillon. Lentement, il expira, essayant de se rassurer malgré lui : ce n'était peut être rien. Peut être qu'ils n'allaient rien trouver dans le Livre des Morts ou peut être qu'ils découvrirons de bonnes nouvelles. Peut être qu'il s'était seulement fait des idées... Une partie de lui ne voulait pas savoir et il commençait à penser qu'il ferait mieux de tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais quel était le pire : vivre dans un doux mensonge ou une cruelle vérité ?

« Bon, prêt ou non j'y vais ! »

Sans laisser le temps au médium de réagir, Angelo posa le médaillon sur la couverture du livre. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa puis tout doucement, le collier suinta une matière rouge. C'était lumineux et légèrement translucide à la fois, de cosmos à l'état pur. Camus sentit son cœur s'accélérer alors que l'énergie était absorbé par la couverture de cuir jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

« On va enfin savoir à qui tu as tenu tête ! »

Aussitôt Angelo enleva le pendentif que le livre parut prendre vie : son imposante couverture s'ouvrit à la volé et une à une les pages se tournèrent d'elles mêmes. Lentement d'abord, laissant tout le loisir aux deux hommes d'observer quelques illustrations ou le nom d'entité, mais la vitesse augmenta progressivement.

Ce qui était amusant dans le Livre des Morts, en tout cas d'après Angelo, c'est qu'il était rangé par ordre de puissance. D'abord venaient quelques esprits mineurs tel que les larves ou esprits résiduels, puis venait quelques âmes humaines et animales, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'aux esprits du supérieurs et créateurs. Le livre permettait à coup sûr de reconnaître à coup sûr un esprit en se servant de son cosmos, enfin aussi longtemps qu'il était dans le livre. Cependant, Angelo avait de nombreuse fois eu à faire à des âmes qui n'y étaient pas inscrites, 'non répertoriées' comme il appréciait le dire et ce n'était pas plus mal. Après tout, le bouquin pesait déjà bien lourd, si en plus il fallait que chaque entité, fantôme ou autre truc du genre y soit inscrit...

Hadès était puissant et âgé, alors quand Camus vu le nombre de page ridiculement diminuer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter d'autant plus. Il lui semblait impossible que l'esprit ne soit pas inscrit et très vite, il pria pour que le bouquin redevienne inerte. Inconsciemment, il se pinça la peau entre le pouce et l'index, se frotta les poignées jusqu'à en laisser des marques rouges. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Camus. »

Il releva les yeux vers Angelo, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne fit pas attention au regard concerné de son ami alors que celui-ci ajouta :

« Tu as encore de l'encens de rose ? »

Il le fixa comme un idiot et dû se répéter plusieurs fois la question dans sa tête pour seulement la comprendre. Puis il cligna des yeux : pourquoi diable Angelo lui demandait-il ça maintenant ?... Oh...

« Oui, je vais t'en chercher.

\- Merci. »

Angelo ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi paniquer, attendre dans l'arrière boutique était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire. Camus chercha alors autour de lui mais la petite pièce était sombre et pratiquement toujours remplie de carton. Bien qu'il sache exactement où se trouvait les encens, il s'énerva seul et perdu dans son propre sanctuaire. Il avait beau essayer de se calmer, le stress ne cessait de revenir par vague et de lui nouer l'estomac.

Après s'être prit deux cartons et le coin de son atelier, il finit par mettre la main sur une satanée boite d'encens. Camus s'arrêta à la porte, inspira et expira deux ou trois fois tout en se répétant que ça irait. Une fois qu'il franchirait la porte, le livre sera arrêter depuis longtemps et Angelo lui annoncera qu'Hadès est juste un esprit du supérieur qui s'est égaré. De quoi Camus avait peur exactement ? Hadès semblait si sincère mais il devait être si simple pour un être comme lui de manipuler un humain. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de paniquer si rapidement mais mots qu'il avait prononcé sonnait comme une menace et il y avait trop de chose qui ne pouvait être ignoré. La puissance de son cosmo. Les sceaux. Le néant. Qui de totalement innocent pouvait être des millénaires emprisonné dans une telle dimension ?

Le médium finit par se ressaisir et ouvrir la porte. Ses yeux tombèrent d'abord sur Angelo, dont le regard ne laissait présager rien de bon, puis sur le livre dont les pages continuaient de s'agiter. Il s'avança, calme en apparence alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il n'y avait plus désormais qu'une fine couche de papier, de moins en moins de possibilité. Peut être qu'après tout Hadès n'était pas dans ce satané livre, peut être était-il trop vieux. Oui, c'était ça. Hadès était seulement bien trop âgé pour y être répertorié. Il ignora le fait même que les créateurs y étaient inscrits et préféra se réconforter à cette idée.

Déjà, les pages ralentissaient à mesure que le livre touchait à sa fin. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Il avait paniqué pour rien. L'entité ne s'était jusqu'à maintenant pas servit de lui, au contraire même. Il l'avait certes trainé dans un autre monde mais d'après le peu que Camus avait comprit, ce monde en question avait été créé pour lui plaire. Il devrait lui demander à l'occasion. Hadès lui avait aussi sauvé la vie de ce traqueur qui avait trouvé un moyen de se faufiler chez lui et l'esprit était à ce moment bien faible. Depuis, il lui tenait compagnie sans jamais avoir essayé de lui faire du mal. Il n'avait donc rien à craindre, non ?

Les dernières pages défilèrent, il retrouva peu à peu son calme. C'est ça, il s'était inquiété pour rien. Jusqu'à ce que le livre se stop. Il restait deux pages.

« Oh merde... » chuchota Angelo dans sa propre langue.

Il n'aimait pas lorsque Angelo jurait en Italien, il n'aimait pas lorsque son ami posait sa main sur sa bouche et hochait négativement de la tête, d'autant plus lorsqu'il avait un air horrifié sur le visage. Camus ne regarda pas, il le garda fixé sur l'Italien, sans pouvoir bouger ni même cligner des paupières. Il ne détourna pas les yeux lorsque son ami les releva vers lui avec cet expression qui criait presqu'on le réveille.

« Oh merde Camus... Oh... »

Tel un robot, le médium contourna son comptoir et se posta aux côtés de son ami. Il resta immobile plusieurs secondes, une respiration anormalement calme puis il finit par laisser son regard tomber sur le papier jauni par le temps.

Le visage orné d'un sourire moqueur, les yeux à moitié ouvert alors qu'il se tenait dans une posture étrange. Assit un bras négligemment poser sur ses jambes dont la main pendante touchait pratiquement l'un de ses genoux. Le coude de l'autre bras posé sur l'une de ses cuisses et son menton reposant sur le dos de sa main. Ses cheveux long volaient autours de lui tel une fumée noire qui dévorerait tout sur son passage. Les traits à l'encre noire rendait la figure bien plus impressionnante alors.

Sans un mot, Camus laissa ses yeux traverser la double page jusqu'au nom. Hadès. Pas que le dessin ne laisse le moindre doute... Hadès. Il le lit une deuxième puis une troisième, son visage toujours impassible. Il savait qu'il y avait bien plus à lire sur le papier, il y avait toute une description d'ailleurs mais il continua à lire le nom de l'entité.

Livre des Morts était classé par ordre croissant de puissance. Il était à l'avant dernière double page. Lentement, il laissa son regard trainé jusqu'au caractères écrits plus petits, juste en dessous du nom. Le Shaka avait raison : il n'aurai jamais dû s'approcher de cette entité. Et c'était fou la façon dont le monde semblait s'effondrer autour de lui en à peine quelques secondes.

Hadès

Créateur du Monde des Morts

Gardien des âmes et des ténèbres

Et c'était fou la façon dont quelques mots sur un bout de papier pouvaient tout changer.

* * *

Il resta debout, les mains fermement attachées au métal de rambarde. Son débardeur noir était imbibé d'eau, plissait par endroit ou lui collait désagréablement à la peau, pas qu'il en ai quelque chose à faire au fond. Il était là, de nouveau sur ce balcon comme il avait put être un nombre de fois incalculables auparavant. Comme à chaque fois c'était la même chose, le même sentiment qui lui faisait oublier la pluie frappant violemment son visage.

De longues mèches de ses cheveux, pour une fois détachés, s'accrochaient à ses joues pâles. Sa peau était trempée et glacée, ses iris, elles, étaient d'un bleu violacé délavé aussi ennuyeux que le ciel de plomb éclairé par les lumières de la ville. Retour à la case départ.

Derrière lui, la porte vitrée de son appartement était ouverte, ses fin rideaux semblaient respirer à chaque bourrasque qui s'engouffraient à l'intérieur. C'était obscure, ça lui donnait l'impression du vide. Du même vide qui se creusait dans sa poitrine. Il avait toujours fait de son mieux, de son mieux pour penser le plus justement, pour être le plus sage et le plus droit possible. Une erreur et tout ce qu'il avait soigneusement construit s'effondrait.

Si il en avait la force, il aurait pleuré. Il aurait crié. Il aurait réagit plutôt que de rester immobile, sur son balcon, à regarder la nuit sans y prêter attention. N'importe qui à sa place aurait réagit, mais c'était bien ça le problème : personne n'était à sa place. On aurait bien put le juger, critiquer ses choix ou moquer sa stupidité cependant ça n'aurait rien changé. Une partie de lui le confortait dans l'idée que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute quand l'autre lui criait qu'il n'était qu'un inconscient têtu et naïf.

Si ça n'avait été que lui... Mais non, il y avait Hyoga et Isaac. Milo, Aphrodite, Mü, tous ses amis et sa seule famille. Il y avait tout ceux qui l'avait toujours supporté et tous ceux qu'il avait lui même aidé. Il y avait tant de monde qui gravitait autour de lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être égoïste. Après tout, personne ne s'appartenait réellement et il était égoïste de croire qu'il n'existait que pour lui.

« Camus... »

Une main se posa sur son épaule, si il en sentit la chaleur il n'y fit pas attention. Il avait l'impression d'être mort à l'intérieur, seul face au néant qu'il avait lui-même créé. Doucement, la main raffermit son emprise sur lui et doucement, elle l'entraina à l'intérieur. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le métal, ses yeux sur la ville. Puis il trembla, ni de peur, ni de froid. Non, il tremblait juste, au milieu de son salon alors que l'ombre avait disparut. Où ? Il n'en savait rien.

L'eau traversait doucement sa peau, dévalait le loin de ses bras jusqu'à se jeter le bout de ses doigts. Elle glisser le long de ses cheveux collé à son front, ses joues et sa nuque. Il s'en moquait. Il ne la sentait plus, ni elle, ni l'air glacé qui l'entourait. En faite, c'était un miracle qu'il sente encore quelque chose. Même lorsqu'on posa une serviette sur sa tête et qu'on essaya de sécher ses cheveux, il ne s'en rendit pas réellement compte.

Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être là, à l'intérieur de son corps. Il avait la sensation d'être un inconnu, un étranger à ce monde qui voyait à travers les yeux d'un autre. On tira encore sur sa main et on l'entraina sur le canapé. On lui dit quelque chose et il ne l'entendit pas. Il n'y avait plus personne, il s'était exilé loin, loin à l'intérieur de sa tête. Demain il trouvera une solution, demain il sera fort mais juste pour cette nuit, il ne voulait plus exister.

Hadès posa la serviette bleu ciel sur la table basse et regarda Camus, inquiet. Il était parti en trombe il y a quelques heures, laissant l'esprit seul dans sa chambre. Il avait emporté avec lui son médaillon et n'avait pas dit un mot, tout ce qu'il put lire sur le visage de l'humain était quelque chose de tourmenté. Quand il était revenu minuit passé, il avait son pull dans ses mains et il était couvert d'eau de pluie. Ses yeux ternes étaient plus vide que le néant. Puis avait laissé tombé son haut, ouvert sa fenêtre pour rester sous la pluie.

« Camus ?... »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, son regard terne et son visage toujours fermé. Il ressemblait à une marionnette sans plus personne pour le faire prendre vie. La seule chose qui le distinguait d'une figure de cire était les tremblements frénétiques qui parcourait son corps. Doucement, Hadès tira sur son haut : Camus était glacé, bien plus que d'habitude et ses vêtements mouillés ne faisaient que baisser sa température.

Bien qu'il n'ai toujours aucun trace de réaction sur la visage de son humain, Hadès fut soulagé lorsque celui releva les bras, l'aidant ainsi à retirer le débardeur gorgé d'eau. Puis le médium croisa ses bras sur son torse sans un mot. L'esprit détacha la broche logé sur son épaule droite, caché entre les plis épais du tissu, suite à quoi il retira sa chlamyde. Il enroula ensuite la draperie autour du corps glacé de l'humain et l'accrocha de la broche en argent.

Enfin, Camus réagit: ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le visage concentré de l'entité qui s'évertuait à faire tenir son vêtement sur les épaules du médium. Il se rappelait ce qu'on lui avait dit quand il était enfant, que le Diable était le mal. Que le Diable ferait tout pour s'emparer de quelques âmes et que ceux qui se détourneront de Dieu tomberont entre ses griffes. Il se souvenait de la figure du Diable dans les livres de ses parents et à quel point il en avait peur en étant enfant.

Hadès ne ressemblait pas au Diable. Il ne ressemblait pas à Satan, Belzébuth, Méphistophélès et tous les autres démons dont il connaissait le nom et la place aux Enfers. Il n'avait pas de corne, de sabot, de corps tordus ou courbé ni même aucun maux sur sa peau, même pas la moindre cicatrice laissé par les sceaux.

Hadès n'était rien de tout ça.

Puis il se rappela de Lucifer, le 'porteur de lumière' qui des cieux et tombé plus bas que terre. Il fut un ange mais ses pêchés l'avait fait perdre sa grâce, le mal qui vivait en lui avait étouffé la lumière, ou quelque chose du genre. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement des paroles de sa mère. C'était un miracle qu'il se rappelle encore son visage d'ailleurs.

On lui avait dit, quand il était enfant, qu'il fallait aimer son prochain et prier pour ceux qui avaient pécher. Il avait prié pour Lucifer, pour Satan et quand ses parents l'apprirent, ils eurent peur. Camus se demandait parfois encore aujourd'hui si ils avaient comprit qu'il ne priait pas le Diable mais pour le Diable. Il avait 6 ans à cet époque, il se moquait bien de savoir qui de Dieu ou du Diable il devait choisir, il voulait seulement que l'ange déchu soit pardonné car de tous, c'était lui le plus grand pécheur.

À présent il était partagé. Hadès, Créateur du Monde des Morts, Gardien des âmes et des ténèbres. Si il n'était pas le Diable, qui était-il alors ? Toutes ses leçons de moral qu'on lui avait donné, toutes ses idées et idéaux qu'on avait forcé sur lui étant enfant, il les avait toujours balayer loin de son esprit mais à présent elles remplissaient de nouveau sa tête et étouffaient la moindre de ses pensées. Qu'il était désagréable de ne pas pouvoir penser par soi-même, d'être sous l'influence de la peur.

Il se rappela tout ce qu'on avait dit de lui, sur lui, un enfant trop jeune pour pouvoir comprendre le monde autour de lui. On l'avait appelé l'enfant du Diable, parce que ses cheveux étaient bleus. On avait chuchoté qu'il finirait par invoquer Satan et que seul les flammes de l'enfer pouvaient réchauffer sa peau toujours glacial.

Shion lui avait prit la main et lui avait dit que c'était faux. Que là où il l'emmenait, il serait normal. L'homme n'avait jamais posé de question sur la grosse boite en métal pratiquement plus haute que l'enfant et qu'il trainait avec lui. Maintenant il avait l'impression de l'avoir trahit, d'une certaine manière. Et il le trahissait encore alors qu'il laissait Hadès arranger un bout de tissu autour de lui.

Il ignorait si il pouvait vaincre Hadès, il était un créateur. Les créateurs étaient plus puissants que des esprits du supérieurs. En faite, ils étaient tout simplement l'équivalent des dieux. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il y avait toujours quelques sceaux laissé par Shaka qui trainait dans un tiroir. Si il le voulait, il pouvait essayer de réparer ce qu'il avait fait, il devait avoir une raison pour laquelle Hadès était scellé en premier lieu après tout...

Hadès recula ses mains, enfin satisfait de la façon dont son Chlamyde était drapé autour du médium, il souriait même légèrement quand ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés d'inquiétude. Camus laissa son regard tomber sur le canapé et se saisit des pans du tissu qu'il resserra autour de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas sceller Hadès de nouveau. Ce n'était pas la faute de l'esprit, non, créateur, se corrigea-t-il, n'avait-il pas était assez punit ? Oui, mais si... Lui souffla une petite voix dans son esprit qu'il tut aussitôt. Si quoi ? Si il se servait de lui ? Si il essayait de détruire le monde et que lui était trop naïf pour se rendre compte de son petit jeu ?

Non... Il en avait assez. Il en avait assez de toujours avoir peur. De toujours douté des autres, de toujours douté de lui-même. Il avait fait des erreurs et si vouloir sauver un esprit était un crime, il plaidait coupable. Il savait ce que ça faisait de rester dans l'ombre, pendant tant de temps qu'on en oubliait son corps et sa raison. Il savait ce que c'était de vivre dans le désespoir, d'avoir l'impression qu'il n'existait plus aucune issue et il en avait assez. Il voulait être heureux.

Doucement, il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et son dos se courba. Deux semaines ? C'était tout ce qui avait suffit pour qu'il s'attache à ce point à l'esprit ? 15 malheureux jours ?... Pourtant il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis des années et au fond, c'était le cas.

« Je suis désolé... »

Hadès le regarda avec un sourire triste. Il voulait lui demander ce qui s'était passé, si il avait fait quelque chose ou si il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Avait-il apprit une mauvaise nouvelle ? Avait-il fait une rencontre désagréable ? L'entité se retint cependant et préféra laisser de l'espace à l'homme. Il était troublé, perdu et si il en ressentait le besoin, Hadès serait près à l'écouter.

« Camus... Tu te souviens... Une fois tu as énoncé que chaque plante dont tu avais prit soin finit par mourir ? »

L'homme ne l'écouta d'abord pas, puis il répéta la phrase une fois, deux fois dans sa tête avant de regarder le créateur avec confusion.

« Je... oui, je crois...

\- Hélas, je suis dans le regret de t'informer que cela ne fait pas de toi un être au touché mortel. Non, tu es juste un piètre jardinier. »

Camus ignora si il devait rire ou pleurer, il fit les deux. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça, surtout de la bouche de l'entité et c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Qu'on brise cette tristesse dans lequel il avait l'habitude de prendre refuge.

« Aphrodite me le dit souvent.

\- Ton ami a raison. Pourquoi ne pas le croire ? »

Le médium essuya un larme au coin de son œil et haussa les épaules en fixant l'écran noir de sa télévision. Son autre main était toujours accroché au tissu, il ne tremblais d'ailleurs plus, pas qu'il s'en soit rendu compte mais Hadès l'avait remarqué.

« Je n'en sais rien... Je suppose que je préférai croire ce qu'on me disais enfant. Quand on te répète la même chose pendant des années, tu finis par y croire. »

Hadès réfléchit quelques instants à ce que venait de lui le verseau. Il lui était évidant désormais que l'humain vivait toujours dans le passé et qu'il n'avait pas fait le deuil de ses parents. Il parlait d'eux rarement, il leur en voulait pour ne pas avoir comprit mais au fond il continuait de les aimer. Ils n'avaient jamais voulu faire de mal à leur fils, ils pensaient seulement que le Diable en avait après lui et voulait le sauver, peu importe le prix.

« Camus personne ne te demande d'oublier le passé, l'homme releva la tête, cependant n'oublie jamais que tu es plus fort ce que tu semble penser.

\- C'est faux !, protesta-t-il soudainement. J'ai-

\- Tu as survécu. Et à présent tu continus de te battre, quand bien même tu étais au plus bas tu as toujours relevé la tête et continué ta route. »

À présent, le verseau ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ouvrit la bouche, près à répliquer quelque chose pour prouver le contraire au créateur mais rien. Ce genre de phrase, il l'avait entendu tellement de fois dans le passé alors pourquoi aujourd'hui seulement il y croyait. Le médium referma la bouche et fixa le canapé une bonne trentaine de seconde.

Et c'était incroyable la façon dont quelques mots au détour d'une nuit pluvieuse venait de le sauver.

« Enfin survécu... en quelque sorte... » entendit-il marmonné à côté de lui.

Bon, c'était 'en quelque sorte' incroyable la façon dont il avait toujours l'impression d'être sauvé, même après cette réflexion.

* * *

« Tu l'as trouvés ? »

Il se releva mais garda ses yeux fixés sur l'appartement dont la porte vitrée était toujours grandes ouvertes. Leur cape claquait dans le vent et contre la rambarde du toit de l'immeuble, c'était un miracle qu'il ai entendu ce qu'on venait de lui dire avec ces bourrasques et cette pluie.

« Oui, répondit l'homme à son acolyte. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

\- De temps ! De temps !, ajouta un troisième homme qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Tu crois qu'il va nous laisser le temps lui peut être ? Dès qu'il apprendra où il est, on peut être sûr qu'il en sera fini de lui. »

L'homme ne répondit rien. La nuit était sombre, bruyante et aucun humain n'était assez fou pour sortir de chez lui, surtout à une heure pareille. Du bout des doigts, il brossa ses cheveux blonds et mouillés hors de son front. Qu'il haïssait la pluie.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera bien plus simple que tu le penses.

-Vraiment ? Je t'en pris, si tu as un plan partage le donc avec nous parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on ne peut pas lire dans tes pensées. »

Il ne fit pas attention au sarcasme dans la voix du troisième homme, à la place il resta à l'affut du moindre mouvement.

« Oui, j'en ai un, chuchota-t-il presque pour lui-même. Tuer l'humain. »

* * *

Et tout de suite, un mot de l'auteur : AAAAAHHHHH

Vous l'aurez compris, ce chapitre a été une torture. Je l'ai réécris. 3 fois. Et je le déteste toujours autant. Normalement, une grosse partie de ce chapitre devait être le chapitre 9 mais franchement, si je coupe pas, on s'en sortirai jamais. Mon seul rayon d'espoir reste Milo coincé dans un arbre. Parce que je trouve ça marrant. Je sais pas pourquoi.

Bon, sinon, ça y est ! CAMUS SORT DE SA DEPRESSION ! CHAMPAGNE TOUT LE MONDE ! Oh, ça et Hadès est apparemment en manque d'affection. Ouai...

Oh, si quelqu'un est chrétien, j'espère ne pas l'avoir blessé. Il s'agit de l'avis de Camus dans cette histoire, son point de vue par rapport à cette religion (que j'ai choisis pour lui car largement rependue en France). Si quelque chose vous a offensé, j'en suis désolée, ce n'est pas mon intention.

Saany : Merci ! Franchement, tu aurais laissé ton commentaire en suspend, je crois que ça m'aurait amusé. Oui, Milo est le comique de cet histoire, heureusement d'ailleurs. Quant à Aphrodite, suite au prochain chapitre ! =)

Earwen de Sirfalas : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Effectivement, j'ai un peu abusé sur ce coup là. C'est vrai aussi que Camus s'en prend plein la figure mais hey ! Il a un super pote qui lui donne sa cape maintenant ! Bon, maintenant il est juste encore plus mal parti pour expliquer la situation aux autres...

Hemere : Merci ! Bon ok, j'avoue ne pas avoir l'attention d'expliquer tout suite ce qui se passe exactement. De toi à moi, j'ai toujours aucune idée de la couleur des cheveux de Shion par contre... Et c'est pas faute d'avoir cherché sur tous les nuanciers !


	9. Une grande nouvelle

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Ses poignets étaient entravés, comme des lanières de cuir autour de sa peau et la sensation était bien trop familière à son goût. Il tira sans même s'en rendre compte, il essaya de les faire rompre mais rien n'y faisait. Très vite, il sentit la même sensation contre ses chevilles à mesure que son corps semblait se réveiller. Il était debout, sanglé et ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses membres étaient écartés comme si l'on cherchait à l'écarteler.

Il n'avait que partiellement conscience de ce qui se passait. Il pouvait sentir une odeur de métal brûlant qui le prenait à la gorge, une odeur âcre et lourde dans l'air. Il la sentait pratiquement sur le bout de sa langue tant elle était présente. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il était ni de l'endroit où il se trouvait mais il percevait clairement une présence avec lui. Il était observé.

Des mots lui parvenaient, des bouts de phrases qui résonnaient contre les murs, à moins que ce ne soit dans sa tête. Il y avait une voix, des voix. Fortes et sévères, indirectement dirigées contre lui mais incapable de véritablement l'atteindre. Depuis combien de temps était-il attachés ? La douleur s'était effacé à mesure qu'une douce chaleur coulait le long de ses bras.

Puis il sentit son corps bouger de lui même, il entendit sa propre voix résonner sans même énoncer ses pensées. Tout semblait si lointain, à porter de mains mais pourtant à des lieux de lui. Sa voix continua d'aboyer contre la présence, son corps s'élançait vers l'avant faisant pratiquement brises ses poignets contre les liens qui le retenait. C'était étrange, loin dans son esprit embrumé il trouvait ça tellement étrange. Il avait la sensation de n'être qu'un spectateur au sein même de son propre corps, il avait l'impression de ne plus tirer les ficelles. Quelqu'un d'autre agissait à sa place.

Oui, c'était ça... C'était quelqu'un d'autre, un inconnu dans son propre corps et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse y faire. Il ne voyait rien, il entendait le tumulte autours de lui qui peu à peu s'étouffait à mesure qu'il abandonnait. Il avait le souvenir lointain de voix lui criant de se battre, de continuer malgré tout mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : pouvait-il seulement gagner ? Il était tellement fatigué, tellement épuisé par ce combat perdu d'avance.

On le ramena, violemment, contre son grès. Une brulante douleur le fit crier, pas l'inconnu mais bien lui. Pour la première fois depuis tant de temps il sentit clairement son corps. Il sentit son propre sang couler le long de ses bras avant de tomber sur le sol à ses pieds dans un bruit si discret et pourtant si atroce. Il entendit le son de pas reculer, puis celle d'hommes s'agitant autour de lui mais il ne vit toujours rien. Le néant. Très vite, des mains le tinrent et avant même qu'il n'ai le temps de comprendre, une seconde douleur lui donna la sensation qu'on déchirait son être en deux. Il cria, bien plus que la première fois et ne sentit même pas le goût âcre au fond de sa gorge.

L'action se répéta encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus crier, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus compter le nombre de fois qu'on lui avait infligé ce supplice. Il n'y avait plus que la souffrance et la haine brûlante qui coulaient dans ses veines, elles se mélangeaient dans un chaos si parfait. S'en était devenu amusant, soudain tout lui était devenu amusant. Peut être était-ce la douleur qui faisait tourner sa tête ou une folie cachée dans les recoins les plus sombres de ses pensées mais il avait envie de rire. C'était tellement ridicule.

Il ferma ses poings, les serra jusqu'à en sentir la morsure du métal contre ses poignets sanglant. Il aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de cuir mais il semblait qu'ils ne soient pas tous aussi stupides qu'ils en avaient l'air. Il tira un coup sec, les lourdes menottes ne bougèrent pratiquement pas. Peu importe, il trouverait un moyen de se libérer. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Hadès ! »

La voix puissante avait quelque chose de désespérée, de désolée. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir de pathétiques excuses transpirer du ton autoritaire. Ça le fit sourire car ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il se moquait de qui il était, de qui ils étaient et il se surprit un court instant à lui dire ces quelques mots à voix haute.

Il avait mal, si mal qu'il en perdait la raison. La douleur enveloppait son esprit d'un voile épais et étouffait sa raison jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien sinon un vague chuchotement au plus profond de ses pensées. Il rigola à gorge déployée, sans même sentir les larmes le long de son visage. Tout avait était gâché, tout. Et lui, lui qui avait pourtant tenté de se battre du mieux qu'il put venait de payer. Il se moqua des présences autours de lui, leur riant au nez. Peut importe la souffrance, peut importe les liens qui le retenaient, il savait qu'il se vengerait et leur répéta encore et encore que ça ne servait à rien.

Peu à peu, tout s'effaçait dans le néant. Les promesses, les voix autours de lui et la chaleur du sang. Seule la douleur resta, ça et une haine amère. Ou peut être l'amertume, il ne savait plus vraiment. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Hadès laissa sa tête retomber sur le divan derrière lui et fixa de ses yeux entre-ouverts le plafond. Derrière lui, allongé sur le canapé, Camus était endormi et l'esprit fut bercer par sa lente respiration. C'était comme un murmure pratiquement engloutit par la pluie et les quelques rares bruits de circulation. L'appartement était encore baigné par cette lumière bleuâtre mêlé d'orange. Une mouche se baladait sur le plafond, insouciante. Elle avait survécu au froid de l'hiver et avait trouvé refuge dans l'appartement impersonnel du verseau.

L'entité releva la tête et fixa un court instant l'heure affiché par l'un des divers appareils ménagés qui éclairaient légèrement la pièce. 4h27, Il ne se rendormirait pas cette nuit. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur ses bras, ayant toujours cette désagréable impression d'être attaché, ce qui n'était pourtant pas le cas. D'une main, il se frotta le poignet avant de laisser sa tête une fois de plus reposer sur le canapé.

Au loin, une voiture fit un dérapage bruyant et s'en alla sans plus de tumulte. Quelqu'un venait de frôler la mort, une fois de plus. Puis la pluie s'abattit progressivement plus violemment sur les vitres au point où il devenait dur de s'entendre penser. Le voilà, assit sur le sol froid d'un appartement quelque part en Grèce.

Il se souvenait de la haine, bien sûr. Il n'aurait pas put oublier quelque chose qui l'avait hanté des millénaires durant, à côté même la douleur lui semblait bien dérisoire. Il se souvenait de cette vengeance qu'il avait tant désiré mais ce qu'il avait oublié était contre qui et pourquoi. Lorsqu'il était dans le Néant, deux choses l'obsédaient : la vengeance et Camus. L'humain était venu bien plus tard et une part de lui se demandait encore pourquoi lui. Oui, l'humain l'avait libéré mais beaucoup d'esprit se moquait de qui les libéraient et préférer hanter de pauvre victime. Dans un sens, il n'était pas un bête.

Lorsqu'il était dans le Néant, il se rappelait avoir cru qu'il prendrait sa revanche grâce à Camus. Dans son esprit soumit à la folie, le medium et la vengeance avait un lien très particulier, l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. À présent il trouvait tout ça seulement stupide : à quoi pensait-il exactement ? Qu'il allait conquérir le monde avec l'aide de l'humain ? Le plus bête dans tout ça était qu'il n'avait pas véritablement de plan. Au fond, il voulait juste sortir du Néant.

Il sursauta en sentant quelque chose caresser doucement ses cheveux. D'un geste, il se retourna et croisa le regard fatigué du verseau, se dernier passant ses doigts dans ses mèches corbeaux.

« Vous semblez si seul. » expliqua l'humain à voix basse.

Hadès le regarda quelques instant puis se tourna entièrement vers lui, forçant malgré lui l'humain à retirer sa main de ses cheveux. Il était allongé sur son côté, enveloppé dans la cape du créateur qui dépassait légèrement sous le plaid et attendait patiemment qu'on lui réponde.

« Je me sens seul en effet. »

Hadès refusa de croiser son regard, son visage tourné vers la baie-vitré. Par reflexe, Camus laissa son regard se perdre à travers la fenêtre avant de venir le poser de nouveau sur l'être face à lui. Du revers de la main, il frotta ses yeux et soupira.

« De quoi avez vous rêvé ?

\- Du passé.

\- C'est-à-dire ? »

Le souffle du créateur était calme et profond mais étouffé par les gouttes qui battaient les carreaux. Ses yeux mi-clos et ses traies assombris étaient assombris dans l'obscurité. Camus pouvait lire sur son visage une peine ou un chaos semblable à cette nuit tempétueuse.

« De mon... emprisonnement je suppose. Du moment où l'on posa les sceaux sur ma peau. »

Camus s'assit rapidement et ignora l'étourdissement qui le prit pendant quelques seconde. À la place, il fixa le créateur avec incertitude. Ce dernier continuait de regarder la pluie tomber mais le verseau percevait clairement la douleur dans la voix pourtant si calme de l'être. Instinctivement, il resserra les pans de la chlamyde sur ses épaules alors qu'il cherchait désespérément quoi dire.

« Lorsque j'étais prisonnier du Néant, seule la pensée de pouvoir me venger me réconfortait. Même si j'ignorais envers qui ma rancœur était tournée, je m'y accrochais avec ferveur. »

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, avant de laisser son regard tomber sur le sol et d'ajouter dans un chuchotement :

« À tel point que je pensais devoir me servir de toi pour l'accomplir. »

Camus sentit la bile brûler le fond de sa gorge mais continua d'écouter attentivement le créateur. Cependant ce dernier garda la bouche close, abattu par ses propres mots. Le verseau aurait probablement était en colère autant contre lui que contre l'esprit si ça n'avait été pour l'air misérable du créateur assit par terre. Il aurait put accabler l'entité de reprocher, il aurait put lui faire d'autant plus fléchir les épaules et le faire culpabiliser, à la place il glissa du canapé à ses côtés.

« C'en était pathétique..., ajouta soudainement l'entité avec une pointe d'amertume.

\- La douleur créée par un seul des sceaux qu'il y avait sur votre peau aurait suffit à rendre quiconque fou. »

Hadès tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un maigre sourire lorsqu'il semblait pourtant toujours aussi abattu. L'humain ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé. Après tout, il aurait put seulement le bannir plutôt que d'enlever un à un les satanés bouts de papier qui ornaient sa peau il y a quelques semaines encore. Il avait attaqué un garçon dont l'humain prenait parfois soin et il l'avait forcé dans un domaine qu'il avait créé de toutes pièces, n'importe qui aurait cherché à se débarrasser de lui après ça.

Il avait remarqué les yeux de l'humain se ternir quelques minutes auparavant déjà, après lui avoir avouer qu'il avait cru avoir besoin de l'utiliser pour accomplir sa vengeance. Camus doutait, et pour cause, qui ne douterait pas à sa place. Il n'avait rien dit et ne semblait pas prêt à parler, beaucoup à sa place se serait offusqué mais lui, rien. Il avait même cherché à le rassurer. Alors quand l'humain regarda par la fenêtre avec attention comme il l'avait lui même fait, il se pencha légèrement vers lui.

« Camus... »

Le verseau tourna doucement le visage vers lui et ramena lentement ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Silencieusement, il continuait à chercher quoi dire à l'entité à ses côtés. Le créateur arrivait si simplement à le rassurer, à lui dit ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Le médium, lui, ne savait pas réellement réconforter quelqu'un.

Hadès pencha légèrement la tête sur les côtés, chassa les quelques mèches rebelles qui venaient chatouiller son nez et les mit derrière son oreille. Même perdu dans ses pensées, Camus ne put s'empêcher la teinte de ses yeux qui s'était légèrement éclaircie. À moins que ce ne soit qu'un reflet de lumière, quoi que cela puisse être, ils paraissaient plus fascinant.

« Jamais je n'userai de toi, ni de tes proches, je te le jure. »

Le verseau eu soudain l'air interloqué, ses sourcils se relevant avec confusion et l'entité put lire sur son visage plongé dans l'obscurité l'étonnement se transformer en honte. Par reflexe, Camus frotta ses longs cheveux d'une main, avant de rapidement ramener son bras autour de ses jambes.

« Je ne doute pas de vous.

\- Vraiment ? »

Le créateur paraissait amusé par l'embarré de l'humain, se dernier baissant docilement la tête avant d'observer l'entité sous ses cils. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon qui venait de se faire gronder par ses parents ou Hyoga et Isaac lorsque les deux adolescents venaient de se battre.

« Désolé... » , marmonna-t-il sans regarder l'entité un instant de plus.

Le vent et la pluie étaient si violent, pourtant tout était tranquille à l'intérieur. Du coin de l'œil, le verseau voyait les volets roulants à moitié baissé s'agiter, comme près à sortir de leur raille. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas : ce n'était pas la première tempêtes qu'ils essuyaient. Il avait pratiquement l'impression d'être dans un cocon, entouré de chaleur et protégé du chaos qui régnait à l'extérieur.

Camus tira légèrement sur les vêtements du créateur, se dernier le regarda avec curiosité. Lentement, il entraina l'entité vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve assit à côté de lui et non plus en face. Sans un mot, Camus prit sa main et n'osa pas le regarder. Chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, l'entité le prenait contre lui. Il aimerai pouvoir faire de même mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, tenir sa main était le mieux qu'il puisse faire.

Hadès resserra ses doigts sur la main qu'on posa sur lui, puis inspira profondément avant de se détendre légèrement. Soudaine, il tourna rapidement la tête vers l'extérieur, ses yeux scrutant l'obscurité de cette nuit pluvieuse. Camus fronça les sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », le verseau était intrigué.

L'entité ne lui répondit d'abord pas. Ses yeux s'étaient ancrés sur un point en particulier qu'il fixait sans même cligner. Puis avec une lenteur inquiétante, une sourde colère apparut dans ses yeux, fronçant ses sourcils et refermant légèrement ses paupières. Camus avait beau essayer, lui ne voyait que les tristes figures des immeubles s'élevant douloureusement et les nuages de pluie que les lumières de la ville avaient teintées d'un orange sale.

Le créateur finit par soudainement sortir de sa transe et secoua légèrement sa tête pour oublier ces quelques pensées qui venaient de traverser son esprit. Camus fut d'autant plus intrigué lorsque l'entité lui sourit doucement, son visage vierge de toute rage.

« Joyeux anniversaire Camus. »

Le médium le regarda confus. Son anniversaire ?... Ça le frappa alors soudainement lorsqu'il vit l'heure sur l'un de ses appareils électronique. Oh oui, ils étaient techniquement le 7 février.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il perdu.

Hadès l'entraina contre lui et le prit alors dans ses bras.

« Que tous tes vœux se réalisent... »

Camus ignorait ce qui le fit frissonner : la voix anormalement basse du créateur ou le fait qu'il savait les yeux de l'entité grands ouverts, fixant avec haine un point qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

* * *

Camus releva la tête vers le ciel, s'arrêtant un instant devant son immeuble. Nuageux et gris pour changer des jours précédents, l'hiver cette année était froid et pluvieux. Il replaça son sac à dos, jurant à voix basse contre Milo qui avait décidé de lui redonner tout ce dont il ne s'était pas servit lors de sa petite excursion avec les jumeaux. Sans perdre une minute de plus, le médium s'élança dans la rue.

Il ne devait pas faire plus de 5°C ce matin, pas que ça dérange le verseau mais il tirait une certaine satisfaction à imaginer son meilleur ami sortir par ce temps. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si son sac pesait deux kilos de plus, tout ça parce qu'il refuser de garder quelques malheureuse fioles chez lui. Qui sait, ça aurait put servir au scorpion mais non, ce dernier venait de passer vingt longues minutes à convaincre Camus qu'il n'y toucherait pas et que ça lui était parfaitement inutile. Il avait même pousser le vice jusqu'à dire que ça 'fait du bordel en plus'.

Les rues étaient relativement vide en ce jeudi matin, Camus ne croisa que peu de gens. Ces derniers avaient pour la plupart le regard baisser sur le goudron encore humide ou marcher avec empressement, piétinant le sol. Ils portaient des vêtements sombres, des manteaux aux tissus lourds et épais, alors que leur regard était fatigué. Le médium, lui marchait tête haute tout en marchant d'un pas assuré.

Une fois le pied posé sur les pavés ocres de la grande rue piétonne, Camus ralentit son rythme. Distraitement, il chercha au fond de ses poches les clés de sa boutique qui ne cessait de glisser contre ses doigts. Une fois arriver devant la porte, il posa son sac à terre tout en grognant. Ces satanés clés ! Toujours à glisser tout au fond de ses poches ! Il ne venait que très rarement à la boutique le jeudi et bien sûr, le seul jour où il s'y rendait, il fallait qu'il perde patience !

Il toucha quelque chose d'anormalement lisse qu'il ne reconnu pas et sans même y réfléchir, le sortit de sa veste. La petite fiole était encore tiède malgré la froideur qui régnait et un peu de dépôt flottait à la surface du liquide teinté de jaune clair. Ah oui. C'est vrai, l'essence d'alkana. Il n'avait plus de place dans son sac pour les mettre. C'est fou tout ce que Milo avait put lui ramener ! Il la reposa dans sa poche et finit par miraculeusement trouver ses clés entre un stylo en fer et un chewing gum à la menthe.

Alors qu'il reprit son sac et déverrouilla la porte, il se fit la réflexion de ranger tout le bazar qui s'entassait dans ses poches. Le jour où il y aurait une urgence, il serait parfaitement capable de se louper tout ça parce qu'il se trainait avec une veste aussi remplie qu'un sac. Le verseau soupira avant de s'engouffrer dans sa boutique et de claquer la porte vitrée derrière lui.

Le piège venait de se refermer sur lui. Camus le sentit à l'instant même où il posa son pied sur le parquet : ce n'était pas sa boutique. Ça y ressemblait à s'y méprendre, tout était là d'ailleurs : les marques sur le parquet déjà usés. Les bouquins parfaitement ranger, la fine pellicule de poussière qui s'était déposée sur les plus hautes étagères. Il y avait même un peu d'encens sur son bureau, juste à côté de la caisse. Le même encens qu'il avait donné à Angelo le jour précédant. Il inspira profondément, avant de replacer son masque d'inférence sur son visage.

Il marcha le plus naturellement possible jusqu'à la caisse, forçant ses jambes à avancer dans ce domaine démonique sans fléchir. La lumière était d'un mordoré inhabituelle et couvrait chaque partie de la petite boutique ésotérique du médium. Ses yeux trainèrent sur les ombres sur le sol qui ne savait plus dans quelle direction aller. Elles se multipliaient, se chevauchaient et se fondaient l'une sur l'autre sans aucune logique. Eh bien, il semblait que ce démon n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont la lumière et l'obscurité interagissaient.

Camus posa son sac sans un mot sur le comptoir. Dans le plus grand des calmes, déposa un à un les objets qu'il transportait dans son sac. D'abord quelques livres qu'Hadès avait fini de lire, deux ou trois talisman qui au contacte du bois en effacèrent les couleurs. Le médium sentit le coin de ses lèvres se lever dans un imperceptible sourire alors qu'il continua de vider son sac. Il déposa ensuite les fioles, une à une dans un silence étouffant. Il fit semblant de ne pas sentir la présence derrière qui se s'approchait dangereusement.

Il posa l'huile essentielle de laurier, faisant bien attention à ce que l'étiquette de la bouteille lui fasse face. Suite à quoi tout aussi lentement, il sortit l'essence d'angélique puis celle de menthe. Il déposa les fioles une à une, laissant la bouteille d'alkana bien au chaud dans sa poche. Il prit son sac désormais vide et le déposa par terre puis il se pencha légèrement au dessus de son comptoir. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la surface en bois et attendit.

Un pas, deux pas. Il le sentait s'approcher, il avait juste à rester immobile et patienter. Sans même le remarquer, il enfonça ses ongles pourtant court dans le bois tendre du comptoir quand il se forçait à garder une respiration calme. Camus était pourtant tendu : ses jambes étaient prêtes à courir aussitôt ses pensées lui crieraient de s'enfuir. Le verseau ferma les yeux puis inspira. Il était une proie, il le savait.

C'est pour ça qu'en sentant une lame frôler sa gorge, il fit volte-face. Camus plongea la mains dans veste et jeta le contenu de la fiole sur son agresseur. Le démon mit ses mains sur ses yeux dans un rugissement féroce de douleur, sans perdre un instant Camus prit le stylo dans sa poche et couru jusqu'à la porte.

« Pas si vite ! »

Avant même de pouvoir frapper les murs du domaine, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche alors qu'un bras enserra douloureusement sa taille. Tirer en arrière, l'humain trébucha avant d'être jeter sur le parquet. On sauta sur ses bras et ses jambes qu'on bloqua au sol avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir les yeux. De nouveau, une main étouffa ses cris.

« Je hais les humains... »

Camus vit alors un homme au dessus de lui, de long cheveux blanc et une regard doré bien trop cruel pour appartenir à un humain. Essayant de relever la tête, le verseau vit un court instant le visage calme d'un autre démon, ses cheveux foncés couvrant partiellement son visage alors qu'il le tenait fermement. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus que déjà l'être aux cheveux blanc plaqua son crâne sur le sol et le forçat à tourner la tête sur le côté. La tempe gauche à présent contre son parquet, une main pressant ses lèvres et sa mâchoire, Camus ne sut pas vraiment si ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant était de la peur ou de la haine.

« Pour un humain, il a de bon réflexe. » entendit-il dire celui qui lui le retenait par terre.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, outre le fait qu'il était anormalement calme pour quelqu'un attaqué par des démons. Ses deux agresseurs étaient parfaitement secs et le cri qu'il avait entendu lui donnait la certitude que son huile avait touché l'un d'entre eux. Il y avait donc un autre démon. Très vite, ses craintes se vérifièrent alors qu'il vit apparaître une silhouette dans son champ de vision. Il releva les yeux seulement, son visage toujours fermement retenu et vit le visage du troisième démon.

« Je me moque bien de lui, finissons-en au plus vite. » fit-il avec fureur en posant ses yeux sur Camus.

Si un regard pouvait tuer... Camus sourit avec délectation en voyant la peau encore couverte d'essence d'alkana du démon. Sa face était d'une charmante teinte rose qui ne tarderait pas à rougir et à accessoirement atrocement brûler la peau du démon. Inconsciemment, le verseau se demanda si le rouge allait bien donner avec le blond de ses cheveux.

« Si j'étais toi je ne rirais pas trop. »

La main sur sa bouche enserra ses mâchoires jusqu'à le faire grimacer de douleur. Camus mordit l'intérieur de ses joues, faisant de son mieux pour oublier la douleur et le goût de sang qui envahissait progressivement sa bouche. Si ce démon pensait un instant qu'il crierait, il pouvait bien aller se faire...

Si seulement il pouvait mettre la main sur ce stylo. Il était pratiquement sur qu'il était à ses côtés, sûrement à quelques centimètres de ses doigts. Faisant de son mieux pour maintenir le regard ambre du démon à quelques pas de lui, il essaya de tâtonner du bout des doigts le parquet. Une exclamation étouffée lui échappa et face à son expression paniqué, le sourire de l'entité aux cheveux blancs se transforma en un rictus cruel. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était gelé.

« Eaque, lâche-le. Il est paralysé. »

Il sentit ses poignets et ses jambes être libérés d'un poids, sûrement de ce dénommer Eaque, puis la main sur son visage se retira non sans oublier de tourner la face du verseau vers eux. Il pouvait désormais les voir clairement, les trois démons penchés au dessus de lui. L'un le regardait avec ennui, l'autre avec fureur et le dernière avec sadisme. Si on lui avait dit que son anniversaire se déroulerait ainsi. Camus leur offrit son expression la plus blasé, le choc qui l'habitait quelques secondes avant ayant déjà disparut.

« Même pas un tremblement ? Je ne sais pas si tu es incroyablement courageux ou extrêmement stupide. »

Il ignora la réflexion du démon qu'il classa comme sadique dans son esprit et ancra son regard bien trop calme dans les yeux ambres de celui qu'il avait attaqué. Quelque chose d'étrange passa dans ses yeux indigo, proche de la satisfaction.

« De l'huile essentielle d'alkana, plante est connue pour détruire les démons. »

Donc il pouvait toujours parler...

L'entité porta par automatisme une main à son visage non sans adresser une expression féroce au verseau. Ces humains. Ils ne connaissaient définitivement pas leur place.

« Comme si quelque d'aussi superflu pouvait m'atteindre.

\- Vraiment ?, fit l'humain en relevant un sourcil moqueur. Vous me paraissez bien rouge pourtant. Faite attention, la douleur peut devenir bien vite insupportable. »

Il sentit le cosmos du démon brûler de rage avant que ce dernier ne porte sa main à son visage dans un râle de douleur. Ses deux acolytes le regardèrent avec étonnement alors que l'énergie pourtant si présente quelques secondes auparavant venait de retomber en pic.

« Oh, j'allais oublier : cette plante réagit violemment au cosmos, si j'étais vous je ne m'énerverais pas trop.

\- Toi ! Je vais te tuer ! »

Son expression ennuyé ne fléchit par instant face au rugissement du démon et avant même qu'il n'ai le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, la main de l'entité enserra sa gorge. Une attaque physique, il avait ce léger détail. Il sentit avec une précision déconcertante les doigts sur sa peau qui s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans sa chair et écrasaient sa trachée. Son souffle fut coupé, ses yeux grands écarquillés face à ses agresseurs.

Il percevait la rage dans la poigne du démon et voyait dans ses iris toute la rage, toute la haine qu'on lui portait danser furieusement. Et le désespoir. Pourquoi le désespoir ? Son regard passa un instant sur les deux autres entités autours d'eux, tout deux les regardant avec étonnement face à l'acharnement de leur coéquipier. Puis de nouveau il le posa sur le démon.

« Meurs ! »

Il avait toujours était bon en apnée mais à mesure que l'on pressait son cou, ses pauvres poumons devinrent douloureux. Plus d'air, plus rien. Il avait besoin de respirer. Juste pouvoir expirer. Déjà, sa vision de la boutique se troubla, incertaine. Les visages au dessus de lui était toujours aussi net mais tout le reste semblait se brouiller.

« Rhadamanthe. Lâche-le et finissons-en. » entendit-il dire le démon Eaque.

Le regard furieux du démon devient d'autant plus acérer et malgré son état, Camus deviner ses pensées. Presque, il y était presque. Il était si proche de pouvoir tuer le verseau, de sentir sa vie finir entre ses mains. L'homme ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le démon le lâche d'ailleurs, pourtant c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se releva sans un mot, une expression mauvaise alors qu'il dévisageait toujours l'humain à terre.

Le démon Eaque tira son acolyte par l'épaule et le força à reculer. Puis il sortit un long couteau. Camus se demanda si il s'agissait du même qui l'avait frôlé peu de temps auparavant mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa préoccupation pour l'instant. Pas quand il avait une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête et ce presque littéralement.

« Je suis désolé, ce n'est rien de personnel. Si tu n'avais décidé de te servir de notre seigneur, rien de tout cela ne se serait passer. »

La lumière dansa sur le métal, un éclat s'égara sur son visage. Il aurait du savoir que ça allait se finir ainsi... Il était désolé. Désolé pour Milo. Désolé pour Isaac et Hyoga. Est-ce qu'ils retrouveront au moins son corps ou seront-ils condamnés à espérer le voir revenir un jour ? Ses quelques pensées furent stopper nette lorsqu'il vit la lame brillante soudainement s'abattre sur lui. Camus s'empressa de fermer les yeux.

C'est alors qu'il entendit le métal tomber lourdement près de son visage. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux, le démon figé avec horreur. Quelque chose semblait enserrer son poignet mais le verseau n'y fit pas attention alors qu'il sentait ses membres être libérés. Sans même penser à autre chose, il se saisit du stylo à quelques centimètres de lui. Il le prit fermement entre dans sa main, leva le bras au dessus de lui avant de l'abattre avec force sur le parquet.

L'illusion s'effaça comme la fumée emportée par le vent, ne laissant à Camus que quelques instant l'image des visages mortifiés des trois démons. C'était finit, le cauchemar était finit pour l'instant. Pourtant le médium ne lâcha pas le stylo, malgré la douleur qui s'installait dans ses phalanges. En réalité, il resta figé, sans la moindre pensées traversant son esprit.

Il sentit quelqu'un le secouer doucement, il sentit la chaleur d'une main sur son épaule mais il ne vit rien. D'abord parce qu'il était bien trop choqué puis parce qu'il constata rapidement qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien. Pourtant il y avait bien quelques choses qui le touchait. Pourquoi ne voyait-il rien ? Instinctivement, il posa sa main près de son épaule et perçu quelque chose. En faite, il sentait un bras sous ses doigts.

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de paniquer, Hadès apparut à genoux devant lui, enlevant son casque d'une main. Il le posa sur le parquet de la boutique, puis passa son autre main sur le visage du verseau. Celui-ci grimaça légèrement en sentent le touché de l'entité sur sa mâchoire. Il allait avoir des marques, il n'en doutait pas un instant. Le créateur ne fit par vraiment attention à son expression et tira le pan de la veste du médium. Son cou était encore rouge.

Sa main retomba mollement à ses côtés et il soupira longuement alors que l'homme n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

« Qui aurait cru qu'un simple stylo aurait suffit à détruire une telle illusion ?

\- Du fer, il racla sa gorge douloureuse. Dans beaucoup de folklore le fer soit le seul moyen de se débarrasser de créature du monde invisible. Pour être sincère, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pouvait marcher contre un domaine démonique. »

Sa voix rauque toucha l'entité qui l'observait désormais avec tristesse. Hadès l'avait sauvé, il n'y avait aucun doute et pendant qu'il passa une main sur son cou brûlant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser. Leur seigneur... Ces démons... Étaient-ils les serviteurs du créateurs ? Des adorateurs peut-être ? Pourquoi s'en être prit à lui exactement ? Il se souvenait clairement de ce que lui avait dit le démon, qu'il aurait soit disant usé d'Hadès. Avaient-ils seulement la moindre idée qu'il n'avait rien fait au créateur mais que c'était plutôt ce dernier qui avait décidé de rester auprès de lui ?

Ses pensées furent briser lorsqu'il posa ses doigts au creux de sa gorge. Quelque chose le frappa et il garda son index et son majeur fermement presser sur sa carotide. Son regard inquiet interpela Hadès qui s'approcha de lui.

« Mon cœur..., fit le verseau horrifié.

\- Ton cœur ?

\- Il ne bat plus! »

L'entité vit l'humain presser d'autant plus contre son cou avec l'espoir de sentir de nouveau son pouls sous ses doigts. À mesure que les secondes passèrent, la panique s'installa chez l'humain qui cherchait désespérément à sentir son cœur battre. Il se tourna et regarda avec horreur l'entité face à lui.

« Je... Je ne sens plus mon cœur ! J'ai cessé de respirer ! »

Hadès prit ses poignets et le tira à quelques centimètres de lui, ne supportant plus instant de voir l'humain ainsi trembler. Puis il posa ses mains de chaque côtés du visage perdu de l'humain. Ses yeux indigos étaient insaisissables, se posant un quart de seconde sur un objet avant de traverser la salle et de s'arrêter sur autre chose.

« Camus. Camus regarde moi. »

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que le medium finisse par seulement croiser le regard du créateur, pourtant il continuait de trembler.

« Je suis mort... Je suis mort... » ne cessait-il pas de répéter.

Hadès ignora le mantra de l'humain et resserra son emprise sur l'humain, pas assez pour le blessez et sans toucher la moindre de ses blessures. Il l'appela à voix basse, plusieurs fois jusqu'à sentir sous ses mains l'homme se détendre malgré lui. Il caressa doucement sa joue de son pouce en sentant les mains du verseau tirer sur ses manches.

« Camus... Écoute moi. Camus, il faut que tu me regarde.»

Miraculeusement, l'humain l'entendit et s'exécuta. Il regarda le créateur comme si il était la seule chose auquel il pouvait s'accrocher, ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs. La panique dans les yeux de l'homme était aussi palpable que sa détresse, ç'en était douloureux. Hadès passa une main réconfortante dans ses longs cheveux attachés, gardant toujours l'autre sur sa joue. Puis doucement, il lui chuchota :

« C'est bien... Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas... Ouvre la bouche et inspire. »

Le médium ouvrit la bouche et inspira profondément avant de regarder le créateur avec un air misérable. Hadès ne put étouffé un sourire attendrit et passa de nouveau ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'humain.

« Bien. Maintenant expire. »

Il vit Camus souffler, chassant tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons. Puis il releva les yeux vers l'entité et attendit patiemment qu'on lui dise quoi faire.

« Recommence plusieurs fois. » murmura le créateur en posant sa main au creux du cou du verseau.

L'humain s'exécuta et inspira. Il respira d'abord profondément, ne faisant même pas attention au froid pourtant inhabituel de la boutique ni au touché de l'entité sur son cou. Il ne pensait qu'à respirer et se concentra sur son souffle pendant de longue minute. Lentement, la panique disparut un peu plus à chaque inspiration.

« Tu peux arrêter : ton cœur bat de nouveau. »

La voix du créateur le fit légèrement sursauter et aussitôt assimila-t-il les quelques mots qu'il vérifia lui-même. Il sentit son pouls, certes faible mais au moins présent. D'ailleurs, il respirait de nouveau naturellement, sans avoir à y penser. À cette constatation, toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé disparut et le vida de tout son énergie.

Camus vacilla, perdit l'équilibre avant de poser sa main sur le parquet bien trop froid. Il cligna rapidement des yeux en constatant que le sol de la boutique était littéralement glacé, une fine couche de gèle d'un blanc maculé recouvrait une partie des lattes en bois. Relevant rapidement les yeux vers le créateur, il l'interrogea du regard. Que se passait-il ? Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifiait ?

« Rentrons... » fut la seule chose qu'il obtenu de l'être.

Il regarda Hadès se relever, faisant bien attention à prendre son casque avant de tendre sa main au verseau.

« Merci » fit ce dernier en la saisissant.

Camus sentit une cuisante douleur courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale qui le fit grimacer. Sans un mot, Hadès passa le bras de l'humain autour de ses épaules avant de le tenir par la taille, l'aidant à marcher jusqu'à la sortie. Le médium remarqua enfin la lumière orangé du soleil et les ombres bien trop allongée pour un début de journée.

« Quelle heure est-il ?, demanda-t-il avec une certaine panique.

-Hm... Je l'ignore. Tu as passé plus de douze heure dans cette illusion. »

Douze heure... Camus fit un rapide calcule. Douze heure, il devait être à présent 16h. Peut être plus, sûrement plus. Le verseau soupira et passa sa main libre sur son visage. Misère, c'était de loin le pire anniversaire qu'il avait passé. Une demi journée passé dans un domaine démonique...

« Tu es prêt ? » lui demanda l'entité.

Camus le regarda curieusement lorsque, mettant son casque d'une main, le créateur disparut soudainement. Pourtant le médium le sentait toujours contre lui, le bras autours de sa taille et ses larges épaules que lui même enserrait. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, il fut confus alors qu'il entendit le rire amusé de l'entité.

« Votre casque... Vous rends invisible ?

\- Effectivement. Il me permet aussi de cacher au yeux de tous tout ce que je désire. »

Camus hoqueta de surprise en sentant le cosmos du créateur soudainement l'entouré, ça ainsi que la lourde chlamyde. Comme par magie, Hadès réapparut devant ses yeux, à présent couvert de son casque. Il faisait ressortir ses yeux noirs et lui donnait un côté bien plus impressionnant. Le créateur pouvait choisir d'apparaître à sa guise ? Avant même d'avoir le temps de lui demander, Hadès ajouta :

« Je t'ai rendu invisible, ainsi tu n'auras pas l'air suspicieux en marchant dans la rue.

\- Merci. »

Hadès lui sourit légèrement avant d'ouvrir la porte de la boutique. Les rues étaient, comme le matin même, pratiquement vide bien qu'il ne fasse pas aussi froid. Les bâtiments eux étaient couvert d'un doux éclat doré, non sans rappeler au médium le domaine dans lequel il fut plonger pendant de longues heures. Il posa un pied à l'extérieur et put enfin souffler.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé. » murmura Camus.

Il sentit le bras de l'entité serrer un peu plus sa taille.

« De rien. » sourit Hadès avec douceur.

* * *

« Camus ! Ça va ?! »

Milo se jeta pratiquement sur son meilleur ami lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, inspectant d'un œil inquiet les marques qui ornaient la peau du verseau. Il ignora le courant d'air qui s'évanouit dans le couloir de l'appartement, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. Aussi longtemps qu'il ne faisait pas de mal à son ami, le scorpion acceptait la présence de l'entité.

« J'ai l'impression d'être mort. Trois fois, lui répondit le médium pince sans rire.

\- Pour être sincère, on dirait que tu viens d'être sorti d'un cercueil.

\- Merci Milo. Et on dit exhumer. »

Le grec leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant la réflexion du médium. Il ressemblait à un zombie, ce que le scorpion se garda bien de dire. La peau de son ami était bien plus pâle que d'habitude et couverte d'ecchymose qui allait prendre sans aucun doute dans quelques temps une magnifique teinte noirâtre. Il en connaissait un qui allait finir couvert de fond de teint 'gentiment' appliqué par un certain sorcier.

Camus retira silencieusement sa veste, révélant sur son cou de nouvelle marque rouge. Il posa négligemment sa veste sur le comptoir de sa cuisine et passa sa main sur sa nuque devenu douloureuse qu'il entendit légèrement craquer. Mince, ses mains étaient vraiment glacial, même pour lui ! Le médium ignora ses propre pensées et commença à remplir sa bouilloire d'eau. C'est vrai que le bout de ses mains était devenu d'un violet clairement anormal. Quelle plaie !

Il posa l'appareil sur son socle, l'alluma puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui patientait tranquillement bras croisés et contre le mur.

« Les huiles et tout ce que je t'avais donné... Ce n'était pas au hasard ? Tu savais ce qui allait se passer n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu connais les règles du tarot Camus, lui répondit-il en baissant la tête.

\- Toujours faire le tirage des cartes la nuit et si les cartes montrent quelque chose de funeste, ne jamais le dire à la personne concerné car si ce destin ne se réalise pas, la divinisation se retourne contre le voyant. »

Le scorpion hocha de la tête en s'avançant, il ouvrit un placard en hauteur et sortit deux tasses, son ami lui murmurant un « merci ». Camus versa l'eau désormais bouillante puis ajouta un sachet de thé dans chaque tasse. La cuisine était plongé dans un silence tranquille, perturbé seulement le bruit étouffé de la circulation. Bientôt, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher et cet anniversaire infernal allait peut être enfin pouvoir finir. Le médium sortit d'un autre placard un paquet de bretzel et fit signe au scorpion de le suivre.

La télévision dans son salon était allumée sur une chaine documentaire, le son coupé, sans aucun doute lorsque Milo l'avait entendu rentré. Son plaid était encore parfaitement plié, rien ne semblait avoir bougé à l'exception peut être de quelques feuilles remplies de symboles et de calcul sur sa table basse. Il y en avait d'ailleurs une bloquée sous la table. Le verseau s'assit sur le canapé.

« Tu n'as pas été travaillé ?

\- Avec ma cheville ? Non, j'ai eu un jour d'arrêt. Ça va être marrant demain d'ailleurs si je dois promener les chiens.»

Le médium ne put s'empêcher de renifler, amuser. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on se retrouvait bloquer dans un arbre ! Par chance le voyant ne s'était que fouler la cheville, rien de grave donc mais le scorpion devait avouer que ça faisait un mal de chien. Heureusement pour lui, son patron était plutôt clément... Et puis pour toutes les heures supplémentaire qu'il faisait, il pouvait bien faire un geste pour lui !

Camus posa sa tasse sur la table basse avant d'ouvrir son paquet de biscuit salé. C'était une sorte de rituel pour lui : chaque fois qu'il faisait face à un être de l'autre monde, le médium dévorait ses bretzels et ce à une vitesse folle d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas ça depuis bientôt un mois et il devait avouer que ça lui avait manquer. Oui, la dernière fois remontait à un esprit errant qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à faire tourner le lait de la maison qu'il hantait. C'était à peine quelques jours avant son intervention chez Aiolia, quand tout avait vraiment commencé.

« Tu vas vraiment avoir des problèmes de santé à force de manger ça tu sais.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça Milo ? Et puis je suis plus à ça près. »

Camus lui tendit le paquet et le scorpion accepta volontiers les biscuits. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait mais il avait faim : il avait passé la journée à attendre son meilleur ami et le stress l'avait empêcher d'avaler quoi que se soit. Il contempla les bretzel dans ses mains, d'un brun brillant recouvert de petit grain de sel blanc. Camus avait beau dire, c'est dernier temps c'était lui qui s'attirait le plus de problème et pas le scorpion. Lui il restait en arrière plan en priant que son ami revienne vivant et en un seul morceau. C'était ça que le médium ressentait lorsque c'était lui qui se jetait dans la gueule du loup ?

Milo se saisit de l'un de ses documents sur lequel se battaient quelques notes pratiquement invisibles parmi des mesures qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. Les traits au crayon de papier commençaient à s'effacer lorsqu'il passa par inadvertance sa main au dessus de quelques mots.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Camus pris un gorgé de son thé, réfléchissant longuement. La tasse de porcelaine entre ses mains apportait un peu de chaleur à sa peau toujours gelé, il la tenu alors plus fermement, cherchant à recueillir le plus de cet chaleur possible. Il avait beau aimer le froid et l'hiver, cette fois c'était trop pour lui. Lentement, il reprit une gorgé de sa boisson et sentit le liquide brûlant couler le long de sa gorge.

« Ils ont créé un domaine démonique à l'image du magasin. Une fois passé la porte, le domaine était fermé et il était impossible pour moi de m'en sortir. »

Milo porta sa propre tasse à ses lèvres, suspendu au moindre mot de son meilleur ami.

« Ils étaient trois. » déclara le verseau le plus naturellement du monde.

Le scorpion s'étouffa avec sa boisson, toussant avec violence alors qu'il sentait ses poumons le brûler. Il regarda le médium, ahuri avant de s'écrier :

« Trois ?!

\- Hm... J'ai jeté de l'essence d'alkana sur l'un d'entre eux, tu sais cette plante qui éloigne les démons, Milo hocha la tête. Puis les deux autres m'ont plaqué par terre et ils ont essayé de me tuer. »

Le verseau passa sa main sur sa gorge, frissonnant en se rappelant la scène. Une fois la montée d'adrénaline passée, il avait réalisé à quel point ce qui venait de lui arriver avait été éprouvant. Et il ne pensait pas seulement à l'attaque des démons, le reste aussi l'avait secoué. Il fit glisser quelques secondes ses doigts au dessus de sa carotide et sentit son sang pulser sous ses doigts. Ça avait paru si irréel qu'il se demandait si il n'avait pas imaginé toute cette partie.

« C'est toi qui a prévenu Hadès, non ? » demanda-t-il en reposant sa main sur sa tasse.

Milo regarda le peu de thé qui lui restait, sa respiration calme malgré son air penaud.

« Oui et non. Je savais que ce n'étais pas trois gouttes d'huile essentielle qui allait te sauver. Quand je ne t'ai pas vu revenir et que tu ne répondais pas à mes messages, j'ai légèrement paniqué.

\- Légèrement ?

\- Bon, ok, j'ai paniqué. Je savais très bien que je n'aurais été d'aucune aide. Quand je suis arrivé ici, il était assit sur le canapé, comme il fait d'habitude quoi, mais il ne lisait pas. C'était comme si il était prêt à partir d'un moment à l'autre. J'ai inventé une excuse pour qu'il aille à la boutique, j'étais près à le supplier d'y aller mais je n'ai pas eu besoin. Il est juste allé chercher un truc dans ta chambre et est parti à la boutique. Je suis sûr qu'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

Milo reprit son souffle avant de boire ce qui lui restait de thé. Puis il fixa le fond de sa tasse, absent. Ça avait été la première fois qu'il s'était directement adressé à l'entité. Plusieurs fois, lorsqu'il était venu squatter Camus, il avait vu l'esprit lire sur la canapé ou aider son ami à faire diverse chose mais jamais au grand jamais ils ne s'étaient adressé la parole. C'était comme un pacte silencieux : tous deux s'ignoraient et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Intérieurement, il remercia l'esprit d'avoir ramené son ami sans qu'il ne soit trop égratigné. Les ecchymoses sur sa peau mettrait du temps à s'effacer mais au moins le verseau était revenu vivant et conscient, ce qui était en soit une victoire. Bien que le scorpion n'était pas encore sûr de pouvoir totalement faire confiance à l'esprit, il ne pouvait nier l'affection qu'avait ce dernier pour son meilleur ami.

Milo s'apprêta à parler mais fut couper dans son élan lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Camus soupira, posa son paquet déjà bien entamé et frotta ses mains pour chasser le sel. Le verseau se leva, profitant de cette occasion pour longuement s'étirer. Il ramassa les deux tasses vides par la même occasion et les déposa dans le lavabos avant d'aller ouvrir sa porte.

Le scorpion resta assit : les autres allaient arriver un à un, sans même savoir ce qui s'était passé. Connaissant Camus, il avait déjà trouvée une excuse pour expliquer les charmantes contusions qui ornaient son visage et son cou. Parfois, Milo lui enviait son imagination. Il mit son coude sur l'accoudoir avant de poser son menton au creux de sa main. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son tas de feuille, toujours dispersé aux quatre coins de la table basse. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas s'occuper des chiens demain, sa cheville lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Quelle idée ! Même lui s'était trouvé stupide : coincé dans un arbre ! Au moins, plus aucunes ombres ne trainaient au bord des routes et dans les bois. Enfin, normalement.

« Camus, que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Le timbre calme et pourtant inquiet fit grincer les dents du voyant. De toute les personnes sur terre, il fallait que ce soit lui qui arrive en premier. Il entendit son meilleur ami soupirer avant d'inviter le bouddhiste et une part de lui fut soulagé en entendant une seconde personne rentrée. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Mü, l'atlante et l'indien était inséparable. Il finit lui-même par soupirer et se lever puis commença à ranger le bazar qu'il avait mit chez le verseau.

« Ce n'est rien.

\- Avec tout mon respect Camus, je doute que ce ne soit rien lorsque l'on a des marques de strangulation. »

Il était rare d'entendre Mü si inquiet, ce qui fit culpabiliser le verseau. Comment expliquer ? Il s'était fait attaquer par des démons ? Dans les faits, c'est ce qui s'était passé mais si il avait le malheur de leur dire ça, il savait que Shaka l'empêcherait de s'approcher de l'autre monde, coûte que coûte. Il comprendrait d'ailleurs parfaitement une telle attitude seulement, il ne voulait pas être contraint à quoi que se soit.

Le médium approcha sa main de son cou, se rappelant la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'on essaya de l'étouffer. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, plus vraiment quoi faire et il se retrouva partagé entre mentir à ses amis ou leur dire la vérité. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qui leur ment mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il aimait ça.

« Camus... » souffla Mü d'un air désolé.

L'atlante sentait le doute chez son ami, il sentait son cosmos se troubler sans même avoir à le toucher. Son pull bleu marine était étiré par endroit et son chignon était prêt à se défaire d'un instant à l'autre. Et il était là, au milieu de son salon à se demander si il devait leur dire la vérité ou non. Mü ne lui en voulait pas, il savait à quel point il fallait laisser aux autres du temps pour parler. Cependant, l'indien à ses côtés avait les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Shaka se moquait qu'on lui mente, il se moquait bien d'une grande partie de la terre d'ailleurs et pourtant le voici énervé face au manque de réparti de Camus. À quoi ça servait d'essayer de le protéger si il se jetait corps et âme dans une cause perdue dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourné ? Ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression de faire face à un enfant qui avait besoin de se faire mal pour ne plus faire quelque chose. Et encore ! Camus était très bien capable de recommencer à faire les mêmes erreurs ! Pourquoi un homme qui jusqu'à maintenant avait été si raisonnable était maintenant si imprudent ? Et surtout pourquoi au grand pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à rester neutre face à ses agissements ?

« Il a été attaqué par des démons. »

Les deux hommes remarquèrent enfin la présence de Milo qui rangeait silencieusement un tas de papier dans une chemise bleu. Il trottina jusqu'à son ami, près à le défendre du blond qui avait bien trop tendance à accabler les autres de ses mots. Shaka ouvrit d'ailleurs les yeux et envoya un regard noir au scorpion. Si cet idiot pouvait un peu s'occuper de ses affaires et retourné à ses divinations de pacotilles. Mü sentit l'animosité s'installer entre les deux hommes quand Camus, lui, se contenta de simplement soupirer. Il fallait toujours que ça tourne au vinaigre lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce...

« Tu as été attaqué ? Quand ?, demanda l'atlante.

\- Hm... C'est dur à dire ce matin jusqu'à cet après-midi..., Shaka cessa de dévisagea Milo aux mots du médium.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ils ont créé un domaine, l'entrée était la porte de ma boutique. Pour moi ça a duré une vingtaine de minute mais apparemment j'y suis resté plus de douze heure.

\- Comment t'en es-tu sortis ? », Shaka le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Le médium soutenu le regard de l'homme face à lui, sans même faillir face à la colère qu'il lisait dans le bleu clair de ses yeux.

« Un stylo. En fer. L'illusion s'est effacée et j'ai pus quitter ma boutique.

\- Qui t'a aidé ?

-Milo.

\- Hein ?, glapit le scorpion.

\- Milo n'est même pas capable de sauter d'un arbre sans se blesser.

\- Hé ! »

Aucuns des deux hommes ne firent attention au pauvre grec, se contentant de se regarder dans les yeux et d'ignorer tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Le plus impressionnant dans cet scène restait la sérénité avec l'indien posait ses questions. Toute cette histoire ne semblait que légèrement le touché. Sa voix pourtant trahit son trouble lorsqu'elle s'étouffa en un chuchotement pathétique.

\- Qui t'as sauvé Camus ? Je t'en pris ne me mens pas. »

La température tomba de quelques degrés, Shaka fixait avec toujours autant de calme le médium qui répondait fièrement à ce regard. Cette fois, Mü jeta un coup d'œil à Milo, c'est alors qu'il lut de l'inquiétude chez lui. Le médium ne semblait pas près à répondre, la tension qui les entouraient devenait étouffante et ni le grec ni l'atlante osèrent faire le moindre geste.

Ce fut le verseau qui brisa leur contact visuel lorsqu'il détourna son visage en lançant un 'tsss' entre ses dents serrées. C'est alors que Milo vit le regard du bouddhiste noyé de désolation avant qu'il ne reprenne cet air impassible. Pendant un instant, un très court instant seulement, le voyant eut pitié de l'homme : si il avait seulement idée...

Camus releva les yeux vers son ami avec froideur. Shaka l'ignorait, ou peut être le savait-il en partie mais ce qu'il était en train de lui demander était de faire un choix. Oui, il raisonnable. Il était patient, sage mais pas autant que les autres le pensait. Et surtout, il lui arrivait à lui aussi de faire des erreurs. Il serra les mâchoires en ignorant la douleur qui se réveillait, le nom lui brûlait la langue et dieu sait à quel point il avait envie de lui crier mais n'y arrivait pas. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

« Je l'ai sauvé. »

La voix lassée brisa le fragile silence qui s'était installé.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon parfaitement rangé du médium, entre l'obscurité étouffante du couloir et la lumière diffuse de la pièce où rien en semblait changer de place, se tenait un homme bien trop grand et aux yeux bien trop noir pour être humain. Ses bras croisés et son visage fermé, il ressemblait à une statue. Les longues mèches tombant sur son torse se mouvaient pourtant, animé par la respiration fantasmagorique de l'homme.

Mü le regarda incrédule, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Camus et Milo avaient l'air tout les deux calmes, plus particulièrement le verseau d'ailleurs qui regardait l'homme avec soulagement. Était-ce un esprit ? Ça ne pouvait être qu'un esprit... Ou un sorcier, très puissant dans ce cas. Non, jamais l'atlante n'avait entendu parlé de magicien au yeux noir avec de l'écho dans la voix. Incertain, ses yeux se posèrent sur Shaka qui regardait l'homme d'un regard terne.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Ne te doutes-tu pas de qui je puis être ? »

L'homme s'avança, flottant pratiquement sur le sol alors que ses yeux charbonneux ne quittèrent pas instant le visage impassible du bouddhiste. Sa main se posa doucement sur l'épaule du médium qui ne frémit même pas au contact de l'être. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne se reculait-il pas ? Habituellement, il se crispait dès que quelqu'un d'autre que Milo, Isaac et Hyoga le touchait. Shaka regarda son ami, perdu. Que lui avait ce !... Ce !... Ce démon ! Que s'était-il passé ? Quand ? Il chercha à lire sur le visage de son ami, trouver la moindre émotion mais rien si ça n'était qu'un air navré. Et encore.

On frappa à la porte mais Camus ne bougea pas, immobile face à Shaka et pourtant détendu. Quelques secondes et les coups redoublèrent de force. La voix étouffée d'Aphrodite leur parvenu, seulement sa voix et pas ses mots. Le bouddhiste n'écouta même Milo leur dire qu'il allait répondre, ni même lorsque Mü chuchota que lui aussi y allait.

Shaka avala difficilement sa salive lorsque l'homme releva brusquement la tête en direction de la porte, telle une bête sauvage constamment sur ses gardes. Lentement, sa main glissa de l'épaule du verseau vers sa clavicule avant de se poser sur son bras et le ramena contre lui dans un geste possessif.

« Camus ! » s'écria Aphrodite en voyant son ami comme engloutit par un homme étrange.

Il avait pensé un homme étrange ? Un démon oui ! Avec ses yeux noirs et son air menaçant, pétrifiant Shaka lui-même. Sans même y penser, le sorcier s'élança vers eux... Pour sentir quelque chose soudainement l'étrangler.

« Akh !

\- Attends non ! »

Milo tira sur le col du manteau blanc du jardinier, le ramenant de toute ses forces à ses côtés, ce dernier les mains instinctivement posées sur son cou. Il jeta un regard noir au scorpion : il était fou ? Son meilleur ami se fait agresser et lui il reste là rien faire ?! Il l'empêche de sauver Camus et en plus il manque de l'étouffer ?! Il n'allait vraiment pas bien ! Il ne voyait pas l'expression clairement malveillant du démon à quelques pas d'eux ? Il ne voyait pas son bras près à étouffer Camus ?! Aphrodite arracha pratiquement la main du grec de son manteau.

« Ne fais rien Aphrodite, je t'en pris écoute Milo. »

Le poisson s'apprêta à protester mais l'expression sincère de l'atlante le calma instantanément. Mü était leur voix de la raison à tous dans ce genre de situation, alors si il lui disait de ne rien faire, il ne ferait rien. Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de poser un regard inquiet sur Camus. La main du démon se resserra sur le bras de leur ami qui pourtant était parfaitement serein. En réalité, il se contentait de fixer Shaka avec ce qui semblait, aux yeux du poisson, de la défiance.

Milo trotta jusqu'à la porte quand l'on frappa de nouveau et se retrouva face aux visages malicieux d'Angelo et de Kanon, sans oublier Saga qui se tenait derrière les deux hommes avec un sourire amical. Le scorpion ne put s'empêcher de mordre l'ongle de son pouce alors qu'il se décala pour les laisser passer. Il pria intérieurement pour que personne d'autre n'arrivent, la situation avait déjà tout pour dégénérer.

« Aiolia ne peut pas venir, Marine ne se sentait pas très bien et tu sais avec sa gross- »

Angelo ne finit jamais sa phrase. Il se contenta de reculer de trois pas lorsqu'il vit l'être dans le salon du verseau. Autour de lui, les jumeaux s'élancèrent vers le médium et le regard féroce de l'entité se posa sur eux. Il se tourna légèrement, entrainant Camus loin d'eux et son cosmos s'éleva doucement dans les airs.

« NON ! » leur cria Angelo.

Les deux hommes se stoppèrent net dans leur course, choqué par un tel éclat de voix de la part de l'italien.

« Non ! Ne l'approchait pas !

\- Mais Camus ! Il v-

\- Ferme-la Kanon ! Ne bouge plus ! »

Pour la première et surement dernière fois de sa vie, le cadet des jumeaux l'écouta, malgré son inquiétude. Les autres ne comprenaient, il en était certain. Personne ne voyait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple démon. Il était invocateur, démonologue même ! Les esprits et les trucs du genre il en avait son métier et il était certain que cette entité qui tenait fermement Camus entre ses griffes n'était pas un esprit. Kanon sursauta en sentant sur son bras quelqu'un poser sa main et se tourna pour croiser le regard tout aussi inquiet de son frère.

« Kanon.

\- C'est un créateur Saga ! Un créateur !

\- Je sais. »

Hadès releva les yeux vers l'un des deux jumeaux, Kanon, lorsqu'il entendit ses mots. Un créateur ? Il était un créateur ?... Il avait entendu Camus utiliser plusieurs fois ce mot. Il savait ce que le mot 'créateur' signifiait en général, seulement il semblait que pour ces humains, il y ai une autre signification. Il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, oubliant l'espace de quelques secondes toutes l'animosité qu'il portait aux hommes devant lui.

« Un créateur ? » finit-il par soufflé par lui même.

Camus posa l'une de ses mains sur celle toujours agrippé à son bras. Il releva la tête, essayant comme il pouvait de croiser le regard de jais de l'entité, en vain.

« Un dieu si vous préférez. »

Les yeux obscures d'Hadès tombèrent soudain sur son humain, ce dernier la tête toujours relevée vers lui. Il ignora les regards inquiets et hostiles qu'on lui portait alors qu'il répéta encore et encore ce que venait de lui dire le médium et ce dans un calme imperturbable. C'était la première fois que le verseau voyait les yeux du créateur écarquillés et c'était, pour tout dire, extrêmement bizarre. Peu à peu, il sentit l'emprise de l'entité sur lui se relâcher avant de soudainement se resserrer sur lui.

Angelo s'avança, bousculant les autres sur son passage mais n'osa pas s'approcher de trop près. Il observa l'être dans le moindre détail, ses très longs cheveux brun qui paraissaient flotter dans une brise inexistante. Son visage anguleux et ferme à la fois. Les épaisses étoffes qui s'accrochaient à sa carrure imposante. C'était lui, c'était le créateur qu'il avait vu dans son Livre des Morts. Il haleta et recula de deux pas lorsque le créateur ancra son regard noir comme l'Enfer dans ses yeux, avant de trébucher. Aphrodite le rattrapa avant de l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il se reprit soudainement et cria à Camus comme un ahuri :

« JE SAVAIS QUE TU ÉTAIS TARÉ MAIS PAS À CE POINT ! »

Le verseau ignora magistralement ce qu'on venait de lui jeter au visage alors qu'il sentit le cosmos d'Hadès l'envelopper furieusement. Eh bien... Si il pouvait éviter d'énerver l'entité, ça arrangerai vraiment le médium.

À la place, l'italien tira Shaka par le bras et le lança pratiquement sur Kanon. L'indien se reprit son équilibre tant bien que mal, aidé en partie par le gémeaux qui ne quittait pas Angelo du regard. Ce dernier vint alors se poster devant Camus et l'être qui le retenait toujours prisonnier. Gesticulant comme un fou, il hurla à qui voulait bien l'entendre :

« C'EST LE CRÉATEUR DU MONDE DES MORTS ! DU PUTAIN DE MONDE DES MORTS ! »

Alors que tous ses amis s'étouffèrent presque à l'affreuse nouvelle qu'on venait de leur crier, Milo regarda simplement son meilleur ami. Aussitôt celui-ci croisa son regard qu'il détourna les yeux. Donc il savait. Bien. D'accord. Depuis combien de temps savait-il ? Il avait intérêt à ce que soit vraiment récent, auquel cas le scorpion ne serait pas trop en colère.

« Dit-il vrai ? » demanda Hadès à voix basse.

Camus hocha seulement la tête, se demandant intérieurement comment la soirée avait put dégénérée à ce point. La soirée ? Non, sa vie en faite. C'était sa vie qui commençait sérieusement à devenir bien trop compliqué pour lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'il commence à réellement considéré ses choix sinon il ne voulait même pas imaginer où il serait dans un an. Qui sait, peut être échoué sur une plage avec sa chance. Ou mort... Ah oui, non ça en faite il ne pouvait pas. Il avait presque oublié. Devant ses yeux fatigués, il voyait ses amis outrés et perdus, se battant pratiquement entre eux pour savoir si oui ou non le verseau avait vraiment finit par perdre la raison.

« Quand l'as-tu appris ?

\- Hier soir, répondit-il sans pour autant décrocher les yeux des autres. J'estimais qu'il était à vous de vous souvenir et pas à moi de vous l'apprendre. »

Milo faisait de son mieux pour calmez les uns et les autres mais le pauvre homme était totalement ignoré par ses compères. Seuls Mü et Shaka restaient impassible alors que les quatre autres personnes débattaient. Enfin, 'débattaient' n'était pas vraiment le mot, Angelo, totalement paniqué s'égosillait et Kanon à peut près dans le même état, secouait son frère ainé dans tous les sens. Si ils savaient la journée qu'avait vécu Camus... Il remercia intérieurement l'excellente isolation sonore de son appartement : il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il aurait déjà été jeté dehors sans elle. Ou les voisins aurait déjà appelé la police en croyant un assassinat. Sûrement les deux en faite.

« Pardonnez-moi si vous pensiez qu'il était de mon devoir de vous le dire.

\- Ton pardon n'as pas lui d'être, tu as agis comme il te semblait être juste. Cependant ce n'est pas mon cas. »

Le créateur laissa son regard glisser sur le triste spectacle qui s'offraient à eux. C'était fou la vitesse à laquelle les humains pouvaient se mettre à paniquer. Ces idiots... Ils n'avaient toujours pas compris ? Si il voulait tuer Camus, il n'aurait pas attendu qu'il soit tous là. En le voyant ainsi tenir le médium contre lui, ils s'étaient tout de suite imaginé qu'il s'apprêtait à l'emporter avec lui dans le 'monde des morts' quand il essayait de protéger son humain. C'était par reflexe qu'il s'était accroché au verseau car il était la seule chose qui lui était réellement familière et il avait besoin de sentir l'homme à ses côtés.

« Par ma faute ton anniversaire est gâché, j'en suis désolé.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, mon anniversaire était gâché depuis le début. Et puis ça change des fêtes habituelles.

\- MAIS MERDE ! LAISSEZ-LE EN PLACER UNE ! »

Tous tournèrent leur regard vers le scorpion qui visiblement était littéralement au bout du rouleau. Non, ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment que Camus ai décidé d'adopter le dieu des morts mais encore une fois, ils étaient amis à la vie à la mort. Et si il faisait la somme de toute les conneries qu'il avait fait au cours de ses vingt-et-une année d'existence, le fait d'héberger un créateur n'était pas grand chose.

Puis un à un, ils se tournèrent vers Camus qui se dégagea doucement de l'emprise du créateur. Un peu plus et il paraissait sortir des ténèbres, chassant du revers de la main le pan de la cape de l'entité. Prenant son temps, il regarda chacun de ses amis qui étaient tous suspendus à ses lèvres. Le médium en profita pour savourer le silence qui régnait à cet instant : ça faisait tant de bien lorsque que tout le monde décidait d'enfin se taire. Il se décala d'un pas, montrant l'entité de ses mains et inspira profondément.

« Je vous présente Hadès, Créateur du Monde des Morts, Gardien des âmes et des ténèbres et la personne qui m'a sauvé. Trois fois. Ou quatre. J'ai oublié le chiffre exacte. »

Ce qui étonna le plus ses amis, ce ne fut pas la tranquillité dont il faisait preuve, ni la pointe d'humour qu'il ajouta dans ses mots. Ce fut ce léger sourire, sans aucune trace de cynisme ou de fausseté. Il était sincère, convaincu par l'être pourtant impressionnant pour ne pas dire terrifiant. Personne ne sut quoi dire, un lourd silence s'abattit donc dans la salle et malgré ce que venait de leur dire le verseau, une tension nouvelle s'installa rapidement.

« Quelqu'un veut de la salade ? »

Camus remercia d'un geste de la tête son meilleur ami et ça tentative d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère. Cependant les autres restèrent perdu, cherchant quoi faire. Ce fut Shaka, au grand étonnement du médium qui s'avança jusqu'à lui.

L'homme au cheveux blond soupira, c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il le voyait faire ça. Puis il chercha quelque chose au fond de la poche de sa veste beige avant de ressortir un petit cadeau. Le papier du même violet profond qu'une améthyste était légèrement froissé et l'un des bouts du nœud du ruban argenté était replié sur lui-même. Il tendit le paquet au verseau et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son impassibilité était retourné sur ses traies mais il y avait quelque chose d'amical au fond de ses yeux bleus.

« Joyeux anniversaire Camus. »

Hadès sentit son estime pour l'homme blond remonter alors qu'il tendait toujours le cadeau à Camus. Il n'appréciait certes pas l'humain, quoi qu'il lui paraissait désormais sympathique, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que celui-ci n'avait aucune qualité. Son indifférence avait quelque chose d'extrêmement agaçant mais la façon dont il pardonnait les autres autours de lui et essayait de mener sa vie selon les enseignements qui bercèrent son enfance étaient remarquable.

Ignorer tout ce qui venait de se passer et donner son cadeau, c'était sa façon de lui dire qu'il acceptait son choix. Après tout, son enseignement bouddhiste lui avait apprit que la haine mettait pas fin à la haine. Son ami avait son choix, à lui de l'accepter, même si cela pouvait potentiellement mener à la fin du monde. Et puis, cet idiot de Milo l'avait comprit et appliqué bien avant lui ! Il étouffa alors toutes ces émotions négative et il apprendrait à oublier cette affection bien trop accablante qu'il avait pour le médium.

Soudain Camus sourit sincèrement à son ami et, oubliant le cadeau dans les mains de l'indien, l'entraina dans ses bras avant de le remercier. Il lui était tant reconnaissant de continuer à l'accepter, malgré la façon dont il avait traité son ami ses derniers temps.

Le peu d'estime qu'avait Hadès pour Shaka baissa en flèche. Non, il retirait ce qu'il avait dit précédemment. Il haïssait cet humain, cet humain mourrait d'ailleurs dans d'atroce souffrance. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve un moyen pour que Camus ne l'apprenne pas. Shaka, lui ne sut pas quoi faire et tapota d'une main incertaine le dos de son ami. Lui aussi retirait ce qu'il venait de penser : il n'allait pas pouvoir oublier ça, pas avant quel temps en tout cas.

Hadès laissa ses mains reposer sur le métal froid de la rambarde, comme l'avait fait Camus la nuit précédente. Le vent faisait voler ses longs cheveux et foutait son visage mais au moins il n'était pas accablé par une pluie torrentielle, bien qu'il entendait au loin l'orage gronder. Son regard se posa un instant sur la rue obscure en contre bas illuminée par de pauvre lampadaire. Le goudron, sous l'éclairage orangé, était bien plus sombre et déprimant.

La soirée qui avait si mal commencé avait pourtant bien finit, outre le contacte prolongé du médium avec le blondinet qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'haïr. Le créateur se retourna, appuya son dos sur la rambarde et observa l'humain à travers le verre de la baie vitrée. Il était endormi comme toujours sur son canapé, son plaid remonter jusqu'à son nez. Hadès pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté : d'ici, l'humain paraissait ne plus respirer, il était trop loin pour pouvoir voir son torse se soulever à chaque inspiration.

« Montrez-vous, je sais que vous êtes là. » déclara-t-il sans pourtant décrocher son regard du médium.

Trois silhouettes apparurent sur le balcon, agenouillé devant lui. Leur cape tombait sur leur visage et masquait leur corps, mais leur cosmos les rendait si simple à identifier. Il put sentir la moindre de leur émotion dans ce voile épais d'énergie, il pouvait lire en eux comme un livre ouvert et s'était presque trop simple.

« Relevez-vous. »

Les trois êtres s'exécutèrent dans un silence religieux. Ils se tenaient parfaitement droit, leurs bras impeccablement plaqués le long de leur corps tels de parfait petits soldats. Ils suivaient chacun de ses ordres avec la plus grande rigueur à tel point que ça en devenait amusant. Malgré leur posture, chacun des

trois esprits gardèrent leur yeux baissés, une autre preuve de respect.

« Rhadamanthe.

\- Mon seigneur ?

\- Plonge ton visage dans l'eau de mer. C'est le seul moyen de te débarrasser de l'alkana.

\- Bien mon seigneur. »

Un rictus étrange prit place sur ses lèvres : les prochains mois allaient devenir tellement intéressants...

* * *

Et voilà ! Et n'oubliez pas : pour une bonne soirée entre amie, n'oubliez pas de ramener un esprit qui peut potentiellement vous tuer ! Un démon c'est toujours le signe d'une soirée réussite.

Sinon les choses commences à avancer, doucement mais ça commence. Avec en guests stars les juges infernaux (petit coucou à Rhadamanthe qui s'en prend plein la figure dès le début, le pauvre).

Encore une fois, pardon pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux mais étant clairement une bille en orthographe et grammaire...

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, vous avez du courage ! Blague à part, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à dans (peut être mais espérez pas trop) trois semaines ! =)

Saany : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je crois qu'à la place de Camus, j'aurai rien compris à cet histoire d'autre monde et de maison mais je trouvais ça plutôt drôle (oui je trouve à peu près tout drôle en faite). Bizarrement, je suis pas la seule qui trouverai ça marrant un petit Milo dans un chêne !

Earwen de Sirfalas : Merci ! Pour ce qui est de postulé, je te souhaite bonne chance, pas qu'il y ait une longue liste d'attente mais posséder son propre dieu des Enfers mais il paraît que dans la vie de tous les jours ça peut être un peu problématique comme nous l'a montré Camus. Bon Shaka a plutôt 'bien' prit la nouvelle mais une fois le choc passé et une bonne nuit de repos, je parie qu'il criera intérieurement. Ayons une pensée pour lui !

Hemere : Merci, c'est en grande partie à cause du parcours amoureux (pas franchement glorieux disons le) d'Hadès que je trouvais l'idée de romans à l'eau de rose amusante. Deathmask est le genre de personne à posséder des artefacts très puissants dont personne dont personne ne voudrait s'approcher alors quoi de plus parfait qu'un Livre des Morts pour lui ? C'est vrai que 7 nuits au soleil c'est pas l'idéal... C'est sûrement pour qu'il a eu tant de mal à recharger l'obsidienne notre Camus ! Encore une fois, merci pour ton commentaire.

Milkagirl26 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! =) J'aime bien l'idée de Milo et Saga ensemble, je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me plait. Qui sait, peut être qu'Hadès lit vraiment des Harlequins, ça expliquerait pourquoi il planque ses bouquins loin de Camus, moi aussi j'aurai honte... Je crois que Milo dans un arbre à vraiment fait l'unanimité ! Y'a que lui pour faire ça !


	10. D'un monde

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Milo s'effondra pratiquement derrière le vieux canapé poussiéreux, suivit de près par Angelo et Camus. Sa respiration haletante brûlait sa gorge et ses poumons, rien que d'avaler sa salive lui faisait atrocement mal. Il faisait sombre dans cette vieille demeure, quelques malheureux rayons de la lune passaient entre les épaisses lattes de bois bloquants la plupart des entrées. La lumière pâle éclairait la moquette rouge sombre et poussiéreuse du sol, elle donnait à cet endroit lugubre un ton bien plus terrifiant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là bordel ?!, murmura-t-il avec énervement.

\- On est là parce que quelqu'un voulait faire plaisir à Saga et s'occuper de cette affaire à sa place alors que ce n'est qu'un voyant.

\- Ferme la Deathmask ! »

Le regard outré de l'homme se posa sur le grec avant de s'assombrir. Camus soupira derrière eux : ils étaient déjà dans de beaux draps mais si en plus ils commençaient à se battre. Ils ne voyaient pas que ça n'était vraiment pas le moment ? Si ils survivaient à ça, le verseau allait probablement les tuer. D'un air fatigué, il regarda le nuage blanchâtre qui s'éleva lorsque Angelo abattit sa main sur le sofa marron tout en pestiférant :

« Ah on utilise les noms maintenant! C'est bas mais ça m'étonne pas de toi ! »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du scorpion de lancer un regard noir à l'italien. Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait par là ?! Lentement, très lentement, il sentit la colère monter en lui telle une colonne de fumée. Ce fut à cet instant que le médium décida de les séparer, pas qu'ils soient dans une situation potentiellement mortelle mais si : ils étaient dans une situation potentiellement mortelle.

« Je vous jure, si je vous entends encore une fois vous battre, menaça Camus d'une voix anormalement basse, je demande à Hadès de vous jetez dans le néant. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il le fera. »

Ces menaces calmèrent les ardeurs de ses deux amis et enfin il put s'entendre penser.

La bâtisse était vieille, il ignorait quand elle avait été construite mais elle devait avoir plus de deux bons siècles. Elle avait été bien entretenue, particulièrement sa façade de pierre blanche qui hormis un peu de lierre de ça de là était toujours d'une teinte éclatante. Le manoir s'étendait sur trois étages et disposait d'une cave ainsi que de nombreuses galeries. Le lieu n'était pas très loin de chez eux, une heure trente tout au plus. Et encore, ça c'était quand Angelo conduisait, se dernier étant un conducteur très prudent.

Le manoir avait été mis aux enchères aux alentours de novembre et, avec ses grandes colonnes qui s'élevaient à l'entrée ainsi que ces hectares de terre qui l'entourait, avait malgré tout eut du mal à trouver un acheteur. Et pour cause : le lieu était bien sûr hanté. Camus passa une main sur son visage et soupira de nouveau.

Le lieu ne pouvait être que hanté : il correspondait à tous ces clichés qu'il voyait dans les films d'horreurs. Le vieux portail rouillé, les portes et les fenêtres barricadées et des bois denses qui l'entouraient. L'intérieur n'était pas en reste : le mobilier était recouvert de grands draps jadis blanc désormais jaunâtre qui donnaient aux meubles des allures de fantôme dans l'obscurité. Tout était couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière quand les murs, eux, étaient ornés de portraits qui donnait cette désagréable impression d'être observé et ce peut importe où l'on se trouvait dans la pièce. Donc oui, le manoir était hanté et si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ça aurait légèrement déçu le verseau.

Dans d'autre circonstance, il aurait été agréable de visiter les lieux. Les escaliers et les plinthes de bois sombre étaient finement ciselés de feuilles et de fleurs. C'était tout un herbier qui s'épanouissaient sur les rampes d'escaliers sombres. Des hauts plafonds pendaient de grands candélabres de cristal qui maintenant manquait d'éclat. Il ignorait qui avait bien put construire un tel lieu mais il devait avouer que le manoir était magnifique. Le plus beau restait la grande salle de balle où la verrière noyait l'espace de lumière. La bâtisse aurait put être parfait si ce n'était pour la chose qui rodait dans les couloirs. Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés comme ça déjà ? Ah oui...

C'était au milieu du printemps, alors que le mois d'avril touchait à sa fin, que le lieu avait finit par trouvé un acheteur. Un riche homme d'affaire écossais qui avait un goût prononcé pour les lieux hantés. Cependant, malgré son attrait pour les fantômes, les choses avaient très vite dégénérées et il contacta rapidement Saga et Kanon. C'était leur métier après tout de s'occuper de ce genre d'affaire mais malheureusement, les jumeaux ne pouvaient pas intervenir cette fois-ci, entre autres parce qu'ils étaient actuellement en Roumanie sur les traces d'un démon particulièrement... épineux. Ce fut donc avec sympathie que Milo se proposa, lui et son meilleur ami, pour remplacer les deux invocateurs. Il avait demandé à Camus de l'aider, ce dernier fut plutôt long à persuader, puis Angelo c'était très vite rajouté au petit groupe. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui pouvait mal se passer ? Eh bien... tout en faite.

Voilà comment ils s'étaient tous les trois retrouvés derrière un canapé au deuxième étage, cherchant vainement à se cacher d'un monstre qui n'était pas répertorié dans le Livre des Morts. La chose en question se déplaçait d'un pas lourd dans les longs couloirs, recouverte de suaires terreux, sanglants ainsi que d'une matière visqueuse. C'était affreux, horrible, ça dégageait une odeur infecte qui empestait les couloirs -ce qui d'ailleurs leur indiqua rapidement que cette chose ne se nourrissait pas d'énergie vital ou de jeunes pousses-. Ça expliquait la carcasse d'une biche qu'avait trouvé le propriétaire lors d'une de ses précédentes visites. C'était même ce charmant détail qui l'avait poussé à appeler les gémeaux.

Le médium jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui : si il s'agissait d'un monstre, il était donc un être physique. Si c'était un être physique, ils pouvaient donc le blesser. Cependant, il y avait aussi de nombreuse chance pour que cela ne marche pas. Sa peau pourrait être plus dure qu'une cuirasse ou il pourrait être blessé sans pour autant en souffrir. Tant de possibilité et si peu de temps.

« Tu cherches quoi ? siffla Milo entre ses dents à voix basse.

\- J'en sais rien. Quelque chose de coupant ou de pointu... »

Soudain le médium se stoppa net sous les regards aussi inquiets qu'interloqués de ses deux amis. Il distinguait à peine leur visage dans l'ombre du canapé mais il sentait clairement leur crainte. Il ne leur laissa cependant pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait lorsqu'il chuchota comme pour lui même :

« Il nous faut une cheminée...

\- Une... cheminée ? »

Le ton incertain de l'italien le fit revenir à lui. Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'œil au dessus du canapé : rien. Ils avaient réussi à semer la chose depuis quelques minutes déjà et malgré sa lenteur, qui sait combien de temps ils leur restait avant que de nouveau ils ne soient poursuivi par un être au cri strident et aux dents aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir.

« Il nous faut un tison en fer. Le fer est connu pour blesser les créatures de l'autre monde. C'est avec ça que j'ai pus m'échapper du domaine démonique la dernière fois.

\- Il t'a fallu une demie journée pour ça..., rappela le scorpion en marmonnant.

\- Donc, reprit Angelo en ignorant le grec, tu es en train de me dire que si on trouve une satanée cheminée on a peut être un espoir de s'en sortir vivant ?

\- Oui, si par chance cette chose n'a pas une peau extrêmement résistante. »

Ils ne fallut pas plus d'arguments pour convaincre les deux hommes. Ce fut cette fois Milo qui se releva silencieusement et inspecta le couloir. Le canapé était dans une sorte de creux, en face d'une fenêtre à côté de laquelle pendait un vieux tableau de travers. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux ébène y était représentée, tenant dans ses bras un chien bien plus large encore qu'elle. Il y avait quelque chose dans son sourire innocent qui fit frissonner le scorpion alors qu'il avait presque l'impression que ses paupières étaient prêtes à s'ouvrir dans une expression moqueuse.

« La voie est libre, fit-il en se baissant alors que Camus sortit son portable.

\- Bien... D'après le plan...

\- Tu as photographié le plan ?...

\- Oui, mais c'est pas ce qui nous importe là. Donc d'après le plan, nous sommes au milieu de l'aile ouest, entre un bureau et une chambre. Je crois que le canapé permettait aux invités d'attendre que le maitre des lieux les reçoiven-

\- On s'en fout abrège !

\- J'y viens Milo. Je pense que nous aurons plus de chance de trouver une cheminée dans la salle à manger de l'aile est. il faut redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. »

Angelo sentit son souffle se couper : le rez-de-chaussée... Il fallait traverser un couloir, descendre deux escaliers et traverser le manoir dans l'espoir de trouver une malheureuse cheminée. Pendant un instant, il vacilla : la chose rôdait dans l'obscurité, peut être à quelques mètres à peine d'eux.

Lorsqu'ils avaient posé le pied sur le marbre de l'entrée, ils avaient sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le monstre ne leur était pas tombé dessus, ce n'était que bien plus tard, lorsque l'italien inspectait une gravure sur un mur qu'il le sentit, le souffle putride de la chose sur son cou. Instinctivement, il avait poussé un glapissement et roulé sur le sol alors que l'être planta ce qui ressemblait à des griffes dans le mur de pierre. Il eut à peine le temps de se relever que déjà la chose se dégagea et tenta de se jeter sur lui. S'en était suivit une longue poursuite durant laquelle il fut rejoint par le scorpion et le verseau qui perdit son sac dans la course.

Alors l'idée même de peut être croiser de nouveau cette chose le fit trembler : ils étaient impuissants. Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé un tison de fer ou quoi que se soit pour se défendre, ils étaient sans défense. Même l'objet dans leurs mains, il y avait beaucoup de chance pour qu'ils finissent tout de même déchiquetés. Ce n'était pas la façon dont il voulait mourir, il ne voulait pas mourir tout court d'ailleurs. Il avait survécu à plusieurs rencontre avec le créateur des Enfers et il allait être tué par une chose s'approchant plus du zombie que du démon ? S'en était presque pathétique.

« On doit y aller Angelo. »

Il regarda Camus, devinant son regard déterminé dans l'obscurité. Pourquoi le verseau était-il aussi calme ? Il avait conscience de ce qui allait sûrement leur arriver ? Et pourquoi il avait décidé de venir lui ? Si il n'avait pas voulu faire le beau devant Aphrodite jamais il n'en serait là ! La prochaine fois, il laisserait le duo infernal qu'était Milo et Camus s'occuper de leur affaire tous seuls... S'il y avait une prochaine fois.

« Camus a raison, allons-y. »

Sur ses mots, le voyant se releva avec lenteur, faisant bien attention de ne faire aucun bruit. Puis se fut au tour de Camus, non sans continuer à chercher du regard quelque chose pour se protéger. Angelo les observa quelques instants, toujours appuyé sur le canapé. Ses yeux passèrent du scorpion au verseau plusieurs fois et recherchèrent sur leurs traits la moindre chose qui pourrait indiquer qu'ils étaient en danger. Finalement, il inspira profondément, replaça les lanières de son sac sur ses épaules et se hissa sur ses pieds.

Le couloir était vide, leurs pas, eux, résonnaient dans le silence parfois troublé par une courte rafale de vent. L'air s'engouffrait souvent par les vitres brisées des fenêtres qui jalonnaient les murs. Il passait entre les trois hommes et se glissait dans les lieux dans un gémissement pareil à celui d'une âme en peine. Il en frissonnait. À côté de lui, Milo avait allumé sa petite lampe de poche, passant de tableaux en tableaux avant d'éclairer de nouveau le fond du couloir. Le léger tremblement de ses mains étaient la seule chose qui trahissait son anxiété ce qui réconforta étrangement Angelo. Camus quant à lui tapotait un message sur son portable, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'une promenade de santé. Puis il éteignit soudainement son écran et regarda droit devant lui.

« Je vous ai envoyé les photos du plan au cas où nous soyons séparé. »

Sa voix était trop calme, bien trop calme pour pouvoir rassurer ses deux amis. Milo sentit ses phalanges craquer lorsqu'il serra le plastique de la petite lampe avant qu'il ne chuchote :

« Ne dis pas ça comme si ça se passer. »

Sa voix tremblait pratiquement, malgré ses mâchoires crispées. Certes, Angelo et Milo pouvaient voir et entendre les esprits, mais Camus les sentait approcher. Il sentait leur énergie, leur cosmos glisser dans l'espace. Autour de lui, c'était un réseau grouillant qui s'entrelaçait et se chevauchait et tout ce que ses deux amis ne ressentaient pas, lui le percevait. Il l'avait sentit, en s'engouffrant dans ce couloir, tel un picotement glacial au bout de ses doigts.

Les escaliers n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, ils pouvaient pratiquement voir les rampes sombres et les tapis anciennement beige. La créature n'était nul part en vue. Silencieusement Camus se concentra mais n'en sentit par la moindre trace dans les parages. Il s'interdit de rapidement regarder derrière lui et fit mine de ne pas avoir remarquer le mouvement qu'il avait vu du coin de l'œil.

« Dépêchons-nous... »

Il avança plus rapidement, se faufilant entre ses deux amis pour prendre la tête du groupe. Il entendit Milo grogner derrière de ne pas se mettre devant la lumière mais ne l'écouta pas. À la place il s'avança jusqu'aux grandes fenêtres qui faisaient face aux escaliers. De son coude, il frôla un pot de céramique bleue posé sur une petite table de bois, une feuille fanée se détacha alors. Il ne restait que les nervures, donnant cet aspect de dentelle à ce qui appartenu il y a longtemps à un rosier.

Avec précaution, ils descendirent les marches sans jamais arrêter de surveiller leur entourage. Angelo laissa ses doigts glisser le long de la rampe jusqu'à ce qu'il s'emmêlent dans une vieille toile d'araignée poussiéreuse. D'une mine dégoutée, il la chassa du revers de la main puis planqua ses mains dans ses poches. Son sac commençait à peser sur ses épaules seulement il n'y avait rien à faire : il regrettait tellement de les avoir accompagné.

Milo retenu son souffle en sentant une latte de bois grincer sous son poids, comme prête à rompre. Il s'appuya sur la rampe et fit de son mieux pour ne pas mettre trop de poids sur les marches. Celles-ci étaient âgées et qui sait la dernière fois que quelqu'un les avait utilisées. Un peu plus et il avait des chances de passer au travers. Il lança un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui s'en sortait beaucoup mieux.

Le verseau était connu pour être discret et silencieux, plus d'une fois il avait fait peur aux autres en se faufilant derrière eux. Le scorpion fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne savait pas si c'était la lumière fantasmagorique de la lune mais son ami ressemblait à un fantôme dans ce manoir. Il paraissait prêt à s'évanouir dans l'air, tel un spectre alors qu'il avançait sans aucun bruit. C'était à peine si il pouvait le voir respirer. Quelque chose l'inquiéta, peut être à cause de l'atmosphère inquiétante du manoir mais il eu peur que le médium ne disparaisse.

« Milo ?... » demanda Camus en sentant son ami poser une main sur son épaule.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus la dégagea rapidement, faisant signe de la tête au verseau de ne pas y prêter attention. Camus n'était pas un fantôme, Camus était bien vivant, il en était assuré. Il pria pour ressortir de cet endroit avant qu'il ne devienne fou. Pendant un instant il se demanda pourquoi ils ne se précipitaient pas pour ressortir d'ici puis il se rappela : les portes étaient closes, les planches de bois clouées aux fenêtres trop épaisses pour pouvoir être détruite sans faire un boucan infernal. Maintenant il savait ce que ressentait un héros de film d'horreur.

Tout à coup, il vit son meilleur ami se stopper net et se redresser, ses yeux fixés en contre-bas. Milo jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Angelo qui lui rendit quand il entendit le médium rapidement inspirer. Ses doigts crispés autour de la rampe de bois sombre ne leur inspirèrent aucune confiance.

« Camus, ça va ? »

Dans une lenteur insupportable, l'homme tourna la tête vers eux. Ses yeux étaient totalement vitreux et donnèrent envie au voyant de lui crier que ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise, qu'il fallait qu'il reste parmi eux. Seulement le verseau était encore conscient, il s'en rendu compte lorsque ce dernier crispa la mâchoire avant de souffler entre ses dents :

« Quand je vous dit 'courez', courez. »

Angelo avala difficilement sa salive. Ils étaient là, immobile sur cet escalier, suspendu au moindre mot du médium. Leur cœur battait à tout rompre, ils en entendaient le rythme frénétique dans leurs oreilles alors qu'ils retenaient pratiquement leur souffle. Milo fit semblant de ne pas voir le regard du verseau se poser derrière eux, il fit semblant de pas voir ses lèvres s'entrouvrir. Ses muscles se contractèrent, ses jambes étaient prêtes à bondir loin d'ici . Le médium n'avait qu'un mot à dire. Leurs yeux étaient rivés sur sa bouche, sans même cligner ni regarder ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que ça en soit douloureux. L'attente les tuaient.

« COUREZ ! »

Le médium se tourna et dévala les escaliers, suivit par ses deux amis quand le cri strident de la créature déchira le silence et glaça leur sang. Angelo accéléra, sautant les quatre dernières marches avant de s'élancer dans l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la peau pourrie du monstre qui les poursuivait, manquant de rater une marche.

En bas, Camus regarda rapidement autours de lui, essayant désespérément de se repérer. Les grandes portes, le vase à gauche et l'applique brisée à droite. La salle à manger, à côté des cuisines et à quelques pas du petit salon. La créature était derrière eux. Il appuya sur ses talons et courut aussi vite qu'il put.

« À DROITE ! » cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Milo ignora son souffle court. Il prit son élan et ne s'arrêta même pas lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans le couloir indiqué par son meilleur ami. Il entendit derrière les chaussures d'Angelo déraper et le pas lourd de la créature briser quelque chose, probablement les marches de l'escaliers. Camus était à quelques mètres, regardant frénétiquement tout autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver la bonne salle mais la distance entre eux devenait de plus en plus grande. Milo sauta au dessus d'une poutre en bois abandonnée sur le marbre et le temps de relever les yeux, le médium avait déjà disparut au croisement d'un couloir.

« GAUCHE ! TROISIÈME PORTE ! »

Instinctivement, Milo hocha la tête, regarda un court instant derrière lui pour voir arriver Angelo avant de se remettre à courir, bien plus rapidement qu'auparavant. Le couloir était sombre, sans aucune fenêtre pour ne serait-ce qu'apportait un peu de lumière. Le scorpion visa le sol de sa lampe torche et esquiva les morceaux grossiers de mur ou de bois qui jonchaient le sol. Angelo, à quelques pas de lui fit de même, non sans pousser Milo à avancer plus vite. Le monstre n'était pas loin, pas loin du tout.

Enfin, il vit la silhouette des portes grandes ouvertes un peu plus loin dans le noir et sans même y réfléchir, il attrapa le poignet d'Angelo qu'il tira de toutes ses forces vers lui. Tous deux bondirent au dessus d'un vieux tableau et s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce.

Le faisceau de la lampe de poche passa rapidement sur les chaises partiellement détruite qui jonchait le sol, sur la table poussiéreuse qui était dressée, pas qu'ils eurent l'occasion de le remarquer. Milo pointa la lumière sur les murs, sur le sol, sur tout ce qu'il pouvait sans même se rappeler ce qu'il cherchait exactement.

« LÀ ! »

Angelo s'élança vers la cheminée éclairée par le scorpion et se saisit de grandes tiges en métal. Les tisons ! Il en attrapa un et l'observa avec incrédulité. Ses yeux se levèrent vers l'homme resté à la porte. Puis il le vit, doucement s'élever.

« MILO ! »

Il envoya la barre de métal à son ami qui se retourna et bloqua les longues griffes du monstre. Malheureusement, l'être était bien plus fort que lui : il ne pouvait pas tenir et le tison et la lampe de poche. Il se résigna à jeter sa seule source de lumière avant de fermement empoigner le fer de son autre main et de se concentrer sur la créature. Angelo profita que l'attention de la bête soit tourner contre le voyant pour rapidement s'avancer et abattre le fer de son arme sur la chose.

D'un revers de la main, elle essuya l'attaque de l'italien, l'envoyant valser contre un mur par la même occasion. Milo n'eut même le temps de crier son nom que la créature pressa d'autant plus contre son tison. Il ne sentait plus ses poignets, il ne sentait plus ses mains. Il ne sentait même plus son cœur qui battait si vite qu'il aurait put s'arrêter. Ce qu'il sentait, c'était l'haleine fétide et moite de la chose mourir sur son visage ainsi que le tranchant de ses dents qui s'approchaient bien trop de sa peau à son goût.

Lorsque le monstre empoigna soudainement le tison et l'arracha des mains de Milo. Le scorpion sentit son corps être projeté quelques mètre. Sa cheville se tordit alors qu'il atterri sur le sol froid, manquant de peu le pied de chaise près de son crâne et déjà une affreuse douleur brûla sa main droite. Quelle ne fut pas son horreur d'ailleurs lorsqu'il vit son indexe ensanglantée, une partie de son ongle littéralement arraché.

La créature jeta le pauvre bout de métal qui alla se ficher dans un mur dans un fracas. Elle s'approcha lentement de Milo, glaçant le pauvre homme de son aura menaçante puis elle attrapa le bras gauche de l'humain comme si il s'agissait d'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Le scorpion sentit sa peau visqueuse et frissonna autant de peur que de dégoût. L'odeur pestilentielle de la chose, clair mélange de chair putride et d'eau croupie, lui arracha un haut-le-cœur qu'il réprimanda difficilement. Puis, il sentit les dents de la créature s'ancrer dans la chair au dessus de son poignet et quelque chose au plus profond de lui se brisa.

Milo abattit violemment sa main droit sur la chose. Il déchira ce qu'il imaginait comme être le visage de la bête de ses ongles. Elle glapit de douleur, lâcha l'humain et recula de trois pas en secouant ses tissues en charpies. Milo grimaça, pressant son bras blessé contre ses flancs avant de relever les yeux vers le monstre.

Il se débattait, ramenait ses griffes vers sa face alors qu'il laissait échapper de long cris semblable aux grincement d'ongles sur un tableau noir. Il se débattit. Il vacilla à droite, puis à gauche, manqua la table d'ébène de quelques centimètre et les bris de bois qui jonchaient le sol. Il tenta de se jeter de nouveau sur le scorpion mais s'effondra à la place, emporté par de violant spasmes alors qu'il continuait ses jappements stridents.

Milo observa la chose horrifié avant de croisé le regard tout aussi terrifié d'Angelo qui, contre le mur, était totalement tétanisé. L'italien tenait son tison dans ses mains comme une bouée de sauvetage, comme si c'était la seule chose auquel il pouvait se raccrocher alors que ses yeux ne quittait pas la créature. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Milo recula loin de la chose qui commençait à se décomposer par terre, rapidement il rejoignit Angelo. C'était quoi ce bordel ?! Il releva rapidement sa main vers lui, cette dernière couverte de chair noirâtre qui partait littéralement en fumée, comme la chose face à eux. Une simple griffure et pouf, plus rien ? C'était ça la faiblesse de cette chose ?

Devant leurs yeux, la chose se désintégra lentement. Milo laissa sa main retomber à ses côtés alors qu'il respira profondément. La créature était morte. C'est tout ce qui importait. Il s'en foutait de comment et pourquoi, tant que ce truc ne pouvait plus leur faire de mal, tout allait bien.

Angelo relâcha enfin le tison de ses mains avec difficulté. Il avait tenu tellement fort l'objet en fer que ses phalanges refusaient pratiquement de s'ouvrir. Il avait la nausée, que ce soit à cause de l'odeur que dégageait la créature ou seulement de tout le stress qu'il venait d'encaisser, et ne pouvait pas se relever, ses jambes refusait catégoriquement de lui répondre. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il serra et desserra plusieurs fois les poings avant de se saisir de son sac qui avait échoué à quelques centimètres de lui. Il le prit et l'entoura des ses bras non sans s'assurer que le Livre des Morts était en parfait état.

« Je suis mort. Je crois que je suis mort. »

Milo hocha seulement la tête : il comprenait exactement ce que ressentait son ami à cet instant. Si ça n'avait été pour une montée d'adrénaline, il serait sûrement rien de plus qu'une carcasse à l'heure qu'il était. Il réalisa soudainement à quel point il avait été proche de la mort. Il jeta un regard à la plaie sur son bras où l'on pouvait clairement voir les marques de dent. Ça le brûlait à présent, sur le coup il ne l'avait pas vraiment sentit mais maintenant la douleur se réveillait. Il était pratiquement mort.

« Milo, fit la voix de nouveau inquiète d'Angelo. Où est Camus ? »

Le voyant se releva presque instantanément et courut jusqu'à sa lampe de poche. Il la saisit puis éclaira rapidement autour de lui dans l'espoir de retrouver son meilleur ami. Il passa le faisceau sur la table, sur le sol, près de la cheminée mais rien et il était tellement paniqué à l'idée de le perdre qu'il en oublia la douleur latente qui prenait son bras gauche. Il avança plus profondément dans la salle, poussant d'un coup de pied une chaise abandonnée seulement plus il cherchait, plus l'angoisse lui prenait les tripes.

« Camus ! Camus ! » cria-t-il plusieurs fois.

Angelo se releva doucement, non sans grimacer en sentant une vive douleur dans son dos. La chose l'avait littéralement jeté contre un mur après tout, au moins le Livre des Morts n'était pas abimé. Il chercha du regard le verseau, suivant parfois le faisceau lumineux bien que la lumière qui passaient entre les planches au fenêtre lui suffisait pour voir. La pièce était sombre, vaste et dévastée. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de trainer dans cette partie du manoir et c'était plutôt troublant. Tout était en parfait état à l'intérieur, que ce soit dans les couloirs ou dans les quelques pièces qu'ils avaient visités au début de la soirée, pourtant tout ici était détruit.

Lentement, il s'avança vers la grande table où les couverts étaient disposés. Certaines assiettes étaient détruites, les bouts de porcelaine jonchaient la nappe clair maculé de tâche beige et d'autre d'un marron sale. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se pencha au dessus d'une assiette creuse dans laquelle se trouvait un épais dépôts, trop épais pour n'être que de la poussière. Dans certains verres de cristal, une substance brune et séchée entachait leur fond et sur des plats, des choses noirâtre formaient une masse vaguement reconnaissable.

« Milo... Viens voir ça un instant...

\- Pas avant d'avoir trouvé Camus ! »

L'italien le regarda quelques instants s'agiter autour de lui, Milo courait jusqu'aux rideaux pour violemment les jeter dans tous les sens. Puis ses yeux tombèrent de nouveau sur la table. C'était dérangeant. Un manoir rempli de meubles, certes, pourquoi pas, ça arrivait souvent qu'après un décès, les héritiers décidaient de vendre le bien sans même toucher à l'intérieur. Maintenant une pièce où de la nourriture plus pétrifiée que pourris était encore disposée sur la table, là c'était inquiétant. D'autant plus lorsque la dite pièce semblait avoir été ravagée. Était-ce la chose qui avait fait tout ces dégâts ?

Sous ses pieds, l'italien sentit quelque chose craquer et recula d'un pas. Il s'accroupit légèrement, attendit quelques secondes que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité avant qu'il ne voit le contour de ce qui était il y a longtemps une assiette de porcelaine. Lentement, il se saisit d'un morceau brisé en faisant bien attention de ne pas se couper puis se releva. Il y avait une inscription au revers de la porcelaine. Angelo ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en objets de collection mais il savait avec certitude que la peinture qui s'était effacée à l'arrière l'assiette était une estampille.

Curieux, il s'approcha d'une des grandes fenêtres et chercha à lire ce qui y était inscrit. Il grogna légèrement, la lumière de la lune était clairement insuffisante. Il avait beau pratiquement se coller aux vitres sales, rien n'y faisait. Il se rappela soudainement de son portable et de la fonction lampe de poche dont il était doté. Pendant un instant, il eu envie de se baffer : ils avaient galéré avec leur pauvre lampe de poche alors qu'ils avaient depuis le début de quoi faire de la lumière. L'homme enfonça sa main dans sa poche de jean et ressortit l'appareil. Vraiment, quelle bande d'idiot se dit-il encore une fois. Ça lui donnait presque envie de crier !

« T'entends? »

La remarque de Milo le fit sursauter, manquant de peu de faire tomber son portable. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, le scorpion lui fit signe de se taire. Il écouta donc, tendant l'oreille au moindre bruit tout en rangeant son portable dans sa poche. D'abord, rien, seulement le chuchotement du vent qui s'engouffrait dans la demeure. Puis à mesure que son ouïe s'adaptait au silence qui les entouraient, il l'entendit. Quelque chose qui résonnait contre les murs, à peine assez fort pour ne pas être masqué par les courant d'air qui hantaient désormais les lieux et la respiration toujours sifflante des deux hommes.

Milo dirigea lentement sa lampe vers la cheminée, s'avança puis se stopper devant l'âtre. Angelo hésita mais finit par le suivre, abandonnant son morceau d'assiette. Tout deux, ils écoutèrent de nouveau, côte à côte. Il n'y avait plus de monstre, du moins ils l'espéraient, mais l'air restait pourtant bien lourd. Et il avait cette désagréable impression, celle d'être observé. L'italien jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'une des toiles pendant mollement au mur, le visage d'un homme à moitié arraché.

Si ils étaient seuls, d'où venait ce bruit ? C'était si proche et pourtant si loin, il semblait venir des murs en eux même. C'était irrégulier et sourd, comme si on frappait sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Et si il s'agissait d'un fantôme ? Camus était le seul capable de voir tous les esprits, eux ne voyaient que ceux qui se décider à apparaître devant leur yeux.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Angelo arracha la lampe des mains du scorpion sans lui laisser le temps de seulement répondre. L'italien désigna du faisceau lumineux un coin de la pièce où, non loin de la cheminée et en partie masqué par les épais rideaux qui tombaient en morceaux, un éclat doré attira son attention. Il n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour venir se planter devant, sans faire attention aux morceaux de verre et de porcelaine brisés qui crissaient sous ses pieds.

Une porte. Les contours d'une porte se dessinait devant lui. Elle avait été décorée de sorte à se fondre parfaitement dans les décors élaborés du mur. Par curiosité, il posa son oreille contre le bois peint de l'ouverture et écouta sous les yeux toujours inquiet de Milo. Il sursauta lorsqu'un coup, plus fort que ceux portés auparavant, résonna contre la surface. Immédiatement, il tourna avec violence la poignée ronde mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire était d'égratigner sa peau sur le métal rouillé. L'homme n'abandonna pas et mit un violent coup d'épaule contre la porte. Rien. Il grimaça de douleur mais recommença, en vain. Elle n'avait même pas frémit sous les assauts incessants de l'italien.

« _Merde !_ » jura-t-il dans sa propre langue.

Impuissant, il mit un coup de poing dans le bois sombre. C'était tellement rageant, d'être là, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit quand il était pratiquement certain que leur ami était derrière. Que devait-il faire ? Rester ici et être totalement inutile ? Si ils arrivaient à tous ressortir d'ici, Angelo retrouverai cet enfoiré de millionnaire Écossais qui les avaient engagés et il lui ferait bouffer son acte de propriété.

« Dégage ! »

Il sentit la main de Milo sur son épaule le pousser en arrière et manqua de tomber, le scorpion trop occupé à brandir le tisons qui lui avait servit d'arme quelques minutes auparavant. Il l'abattit sur la poignée, pénétrant dans le bois avec une facilité déconcertante. Il arracha d'un coup sec la pointe de métal, des éclats ébènes se détachèrent et s'échouèrent sur le parquet. Milo frappa de nouveau, entamant avec fureur la porte qui peu à peu tombait en morceaux. Son sang commençait à sécher sur son bras et pourtant le voilà, plus déterminé que jamais, attaquant à grand coup de tison une épaisse porte dans l'espoir de sauver son meilleur ami. Dans un bruit métallique, la poignée tomba à terre.

« CAMUS SI T'ES MORT JE TE TUE ! »

Alors qu'il finit par percer le bois, Angelo vint lui prêter main forte. Celui-ci sursauta en sentant un courant d'air glacer parcourir ses bras mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits et s'évertua à détruire la porte qui les opposaient toujours. Lorsque l'ouverture fut assez grande, le scorpion balança son tison sur le parquet et mit un grand coup de pied dans les bouts restant. La porte cassa dans un bruit sec sous la force du coup et Angelo arracha les morceaux de ses mains avant que tout deux ne s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce.

Il faisait noir, totalement noir, Milo ne pouvait même pas voir sa main devant lui alors qu'il avançait à tâtons. Le sol sous ses pieds paraissait plus mou qu'auparavant, probablement un tapis ou de la moquette, cependant il y avait quelque chose qui craquait sous son poids. Non pas comme du parquet, non, c'était différent mais pourtant familier. Il connaissait se bruit mais ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, Angelo se saisit de la lampe poche qui pendait à son poignée gauche par la dragonne. Par chance, elle marchait toujours malgré la bataille contre la porte qu'ils venaient de mener. Il la dirigea tout d'abord sur le sol et ils virent tous deux avec étonnement une couche de ce qui ressemblait à du gel recouvrir un épais tapis rougeâtre. La lumière passa du sol aux murs exigües de ce qui était un couloir.

À l'instar du reste du manoir, les murs étaient ici d'une pierre massive et d'un gris anthracite pratiquement noir. Milo passa sa main sur la surface irrégulière, c'est fou mais ça lui rappelait ces bouts de roches volcaniques que Camus ramenait parfois de ses voyages en France. Du granite, ça ressemblait à des épais blocs de granites taillés. Et au fond du couloir sombre, une arche s'ouvrait sur une pièce totalement plongée dans l'obscurité.

Les deux hommes retinrent leur respiration, l'espace d'un instant : l'air glacial autour d'eux était tellement étouffant, tellement lourd et saturé d'une odeur de fruits mûrs. Et de grenade.

* * *

Lorsque Camus ouvrit les yeux, ce fut avec une affreuse migraine qui l'empêcha de garder les paupières ouvertes pendant ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Il grogna légèrement, tant son esprit était empli de brume et son corps, se réveillant peu à peu, lui semblait lourd. Avec difficulté, il ramena une main sur son visage puis frotta ses yeux fatigués avant de la poser sur son front plus chaud qu'à l'habituel. Où était-il déjà ? Et que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait vaguement du monstre, de la course poursuite dans le manoir mais pas de grand chose d'autre.

Au bout de longues minutes, il réussit enfin à entrouvrir de nouveau les yeux et ce fut un plafond d'un bleu profond incrusté de petites lumières qui l'accueilli. C'était étrangement familier, il avait déjà vu ça quelque part mais où ? Le médium fronça les sourcils alors qu'il laissa, sans s'en rendre compte, sa main glisser de son visage au canapé. Quand il sentit une soudaine chaleur se déposer sur son front rapidement mêlé à une pointe de douleur, il sursauta. Hadès était désormais penché au dessus de lui avec cet air soucieux.

« Hadès.. »

Le souffle du médium fit s'envoler l'une de ses longues mèches qui doucement retomba près de ses lèvres où elle reposait quelques secondes auparavant. Le dieu s'accroupit, lentement et Camus le suivit du regard, bien qu'il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Son mal de crâne commençait à peine à s'estomper et il se doutait que le touché du créateur sur son front y était pour beaucoup. Il sentait le cosmos du créateur caresser sa peau, c'était réconfortant, bien plus que le regard inquiet qu'on lui adressait. Lorsque l'entité laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à sa joue et avant de s'en rendre compte, le médium posa sa paume contre sa main.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

La voix du créateur était plus basse qu'à l'habituelle, s'en était déchirant. Camus était tellement désolé de le voir ainsi, accroupi devant lui, avec tant de peine et de peur peint sur ses traits. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se réjouir d'une chose il avait l'air d'être sortit en un seul morceau de cette histoire de manoir. Quand était-il d'Angelo et Milo ? Et si ils leur étaient arrivé quelque chose ? Le médium sentit son anxiété lentement lui tordre l'estomac.

« Où sont.. Où sont les autres ?...

\- Ils vont bien. Ton ami Milo a détruit l'être qui en avait après vous et n'a gardé de leur rencontre qu'une morsure. Il se trouve qu- Non ! Non ! Reste allongé ! »

Le médium grogna légèrement lorsque l'entité le poussa de nouveau dans le canapé. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici lorsque Milo était blessé ! Malgré tout, il était incapable de bouger et pas seulement parce qu'un dieu le retenait mais aussi parce que tout son corps lui faisait atrocement mal.

« Ton ami va bien, lui et ton autre ami sont allés chez le sorcier.

\- Aphrodite ?..., demanda le verseau d'une petite voix.

\- Il me semble. »

Camus reposa une main sur son front et ferma ses paupières avant de légèrement soupirer. Certes, Aphrodite allait les soigner, mais il allait aussi les tuer juste après : ce n'est pas comme si le sorcier les avait clairement défendus de s'approcher du manoir. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi.

« Que m'est-il arrivé ?... »

Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard du dieu. Se dernier hésita, ouvrant la bouche pour la refermer. Éventuellement, il lui expliqua :

« Tu as été retrouvé dans une pièce, inconscient. »

Le verseau enfonça sa tête dans un coussin avant de poser ses mains sur ses yeux et de soupirer d'autant plus. Lentement, très lentement, il commençait à se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il remontait le fil de ses souvenirs : il se souvenait du manoir, de la poursuite, de la grande salle à mang-

« Tu étais prisonniers d'un domaine. »

L'humain enleva ses mains et regarda l'être assit calmement à ses côtés qui venait de le couper dans ses pensées. Il se souvenait du domaine dans lequel on l'avait trainé de force. Il était rentré dans la salle à mangé, les grandes portes étaient par chance ouverte et il se rappela avoir trouvé ça étrange mais n'y avait pas réellement fait attention. La situation était trop dangereuse pour qu'il ne se pose un tas de question, seulement désormais, ça lui semblait tellement évident.

« Tes amis l'ont détruits.

\- Ils s'en sont rendus compte ? »

Hadès parut réfléchir quelques instants, son regard jais se posa sur les peintures sur le murs.

« Je doute qu'ils sachent seulement qu'il s'agissait d'un domaine démonique. »

Cela confirmait les craintes de Camus. Il ferma les yeux, poussant un soupire presque silencieux. Ça avait été un désastre, du début à la fin. Il aurait du le savoir, au moment même où il avait posé le pied dans ce satané manoir... Lui qui était sensible aux esprits résiduels, quelle bonne idée de se jeter tête la première dans un manoir hanté.

Il rouvrit les paupières et observa les lumières qui ornaient le plafond. Doucement, il se releva sur ses coudes sous le regard attentif du créateur, puis s'assit sur le canapé gris et noir. Il sentit la moquette épaisse sous ses pieds et manqua de peu la table basse. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la grande table de verre non loin où trônait un lys, fier et droit dans son vase. Puis il vit à travers la baie vitrée la ville où les gratte-ciels s'élevaient, éclairés dans la nuit.

« Cet endroit, fit Camus en fronçant les sourcils. C'est... votre domaine ? »

Hadès vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, prenant le temps d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Il concéda d'un geste de la tête avant d'ajouter :

« Je l'ai fait naitre du néant.

\- C'est magnifique. »

Camus regarda de nouveau autour de lui, toujours autant étonné. Hadès lui avait parlé quelques semaines auparavant du néant, des domaines. De la façon dont les domaines n'étaient pas vraiment des illusions mais de véritable création. Ce n'étaient pas que des écrans de fumés comme Camus avait put le croire mais de mondes physiques à part entière. Il était donc logique que ça ne piège pas seulement l'âme mais le corps tout entier.

Il avait été étonné et c'est ainsi qu'il apprit que sa première visite dans le domaine du créateur ne dura pas des heures mais quelques malheureuses minutes. Le verseau aurait pourtant juré avoir sentit le cosmos de Shaka l'entouré, mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un peu d'énergie sur un sceau qu'avait glisser l'indien dans sa poche. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi son précieux talisman était resté en la possession du créateur pendant des jours. Quant à ses heures plongés dans le coma, il s'agissait que d'un flagrant manque d'énergie : sa première vite dans un domaine démonique l'avait épuisé.

Hadès observa le jeune homme clairement perdu dans ses pensées. Ce dernier ne faisait plus attention à quoi que se soit, plongé dans de profondes réfections. Discrètement, le créateur en profita pour inspecter les bandages qu'il avait appliqué sur les bras de l'humain lorsque celui-ci était toujours évanoui. Camus n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa tenue ni même les pansements qui s'étalaient un peu partout sur sa peau.

« Camus. »

L'humain tourna la tête vers lui et il dû attendre plusieurs secondes avant d'être sûre que le français allait l'écouter.

« Qui as-tu vu dans le manoir ? »

La question dérangea quelque peu le verseau : Hadès ne lui avait pas demandé ce qu'il avait vu mais qui il avait vu. Alors il s'enfonça légèrement dans le canapé, releva légèrement la tête comme dans un contemplation silencieuse pendant qu'il réfléchit à quoi répondre. Le créateur semblait en savoir déjà beaucoup, bien plus que lui.

Hadès vit l'humain légèrement froncer les sourcils, juste l'espace d'un instant, avant que deux yeux indigos s'ancre dans son regard. Il était troublé, il ne craignait rien et il le savait mais l'humain avait seulement cet air troublé. Camus passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il nota détaché. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne portait pas ce débardeur ni même ce jean lorsqu'il était dans le manoir. De même, il remarqua enfin le bandage autour de son poignet. Il le regarda rapidement avant de hausser les épaules et de nouveau reporter son attention sur le créateur.

« Lorsque nous sommes entrés, la voix de l'homme était incertaine alors qu'il commença son récit. Lorsque nous sommes entrés, j'ai sentis tant de présences que j'en eux la nausée. Au bout de quelques heures, et accessoirement une course poursuite intense avec une créature étrange, j'ai finis par clairement sentir un cosmos très oppressant. Depuis le début j'avais la sensation d'être observé. Puis la créature nous a retrouvé alors que nous étions en train d'essayer de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. »

Camus s'arrêta, le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Le créateur l'écoutait attentivement, il s'était d'ailleurs rapprocher sans que le verseau n'en ai eu réellement conscience. Non, l'humain était perdu dans sa propre histoire, cet air concentré sur le visage.

« J'étais devant Milo et Angelo, j'avais étudié le plan de la maison avant de venir ici. Nous devions nous rendre dans une salle à manger qui se situer au milieu de l'aile est. Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes et sur le coup, j'avais trouvé ça étrange mais vous vous doutez bien qu'étant toujours poursuivit par quelque chose qui ne nous voulez aucun bien, je suis rentré. Il y avait cette porte ouverte près de la cheminée et autant vous dire que je suis tombé tête la première dans le piège. »

L'humain redressa légèrement la tête et sourit avec fatigue avant de passer ses mains sur ses yeux.

« Ne dit-on pas 'jamais deux sans trois' après tout ?, demanda-t-il désabusé. Je pense que ma curiosité aura raison de moi... Une fois la porte franchit, je n'avais aucun moyen de sortir.

\- N'avais-tu pas le moindre objet en fer ou même une quelconque potion ?, Camus hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non, malheureusement j'ai perdu mon sac lors de notre première rencontre avec la créature. Le domaine en lui même était vraiment étrange : il s'agissait d'une seule vaste pièce. Elle me rappelait une salle de balle : ronde, sans le moindre meuble et surmontée d'une verrière. Il y avait... Il y avait des peintures tout autour de la voute, je crois qu'une scène de la bible y était dessiné. Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, la seule lumière éclairant la pièce étant celle de la lune...

\- L'endroit était-il désert ? »

Camus détourna son regard devenu peu à peu lointain pour le poser face à lui. Pendant un court instant, Hadès se demanda si l'humain allait de nouveau perdre connaissance, bien que rien ne l'indique. Le verseau était seulement tellement calme que c'en devenait inquiétant.

« Je... Je n'en sais pour être sincère. La pièce était pratiquement plongée dans le noir, hormis le centre éclairé grâce à la verrière. Je sais qu'il y avait quelqu'un, je sentait clairement sa présence mais je n'ai rien vu. Puis plus rien. J'ai perdu connaissance »

Enfin, il se tourna de nouveau vers le créateur et le regarda avec sincérité. Hadès finit par soupirer et se releva, entrainant avec lui l'humain qui trébucha légèrement. Cet escapade dans le manoir hanté l'avait épuisé.

« Lorsque tes amis t'ont amenés à moi, tu empestais Camus. Tu empestais cette écœurante odeur de grenade. »

Camus ne répondit rien, se contentant d'essayer de tenir sur ses jambes. Le créateur remarqua rapidement le manque d'énergie de l'humain et le soutenu avant de lentement l'emmener jusqu'à la cuisine ouverte. Là, il laissa le verseau se tenir au plan de travail qu'il contourna.

« La même odeur qui s'accrocha chaque fibre de mon être pendant des jours et des jours. Ainsi, j'ai suffisamment de raisons de penser que quiconque t'a épié aujourd'hui à un lien avec mon emprisonnement au sein du Néant. »

Rapidement, il se saisit d'une planche en bois, d'un couteau ainsi que trois pommes vertes qu'il coupa en quart parfaitement égaux. Il sortit un bol en verre où il disposa les morceaux avant de se saisir d'une mangue dans la corbeille de fruit en métal. Avec la même dextérité, il retira la peau du fruit mûr et coupa la chair d'un jaune orangé éclatant en cubes. Camus pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, fasciné : il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour un dieu cuisiner.

« Quelles sont les autres raisons ? »

Le créateurs mit les dés de mangue dans le bol, posa la planche et le couteau dans l'évier avant d'attraper une grappe de raisins noirs. Il ouvrit le robinet.

« Te souviens-tu des trois démons ?

\- Si vous parlez de ceux qui ont essayé de me tuer il y a trois mois, alors oui. Il serait dur de les oublier. »

Une fois le raisin nettoyé, l'entité mit les grains un à un dans le bol, malgré le manque évident d'espace. Ça ne paraissait pas le perturber pour autant.

« Il se trouve qu'ils sont à présent sous mes ordres.

\- Oh. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Camus devenir visiblement tendu et il ne put s'empêcher de légèrement sourire avec malice.

« Il n'a jamais été dans mon attention de te blesser, et encore moins de tuer. Pour une raison que j'ignore, ils étaient persuadés que tu usais de ma personne.

\- Je sais, et sauf votre respect, ils ne sont pas des plus perspicaces. »

Hadès rigola légèrement : il ne pouvait démentir les dires du médium. Il jeta la branche de la grappe, manquant de peu dans son élan de faire tomber les grains qui tenaient dans un équilibre précaires puis passa ses mains sous l'eau.

« Tu as fais très forte impression auprès de Rhadamanthe.

\- Rhadamanthe ?

\- Celui que tu as, ma foi, parfaitement viser avec ton essence d'alkana. La marque ne l'a quitté il n'y a qu'une semaine. Il n'a aucun désire de s'approcher de toi de nouveau.

\- Eh bien, le sentiment est réciproque, Camus passa sa main sur son cou. Je tiens à dire que les hématomes qu'il m'a gentiment laissé ont mis du temps à disparaître eux aussi.

\- Je lui ferais la commission. »

Le créateur prit un torchon rouge aux coutures noirs, se sécha les mains puis le plia avant de le reposer près de sa salade de fruit. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : les raisins dégringolèrent sur le plan de travail sous le regard amusé du verseau et celui déçu de l'entité. Sans un mot, Camus contourna l'îlot de cuisine et vint rejoindre le créateur.

« Avez-vous un saladier? »

Hadès désigna un placard pendant qu'il se battait pour récupérer les grains avant qu'ils ne chutent. Camus s'accroupit et trouva rapidement un saladier en plastique bleu. Il referma le placard, tendit le récipient au créateur qui y mit les raisins, puis le reste des fruits coupés.

« Ils n'ont rien de démoniaques, reprit Hadès, excepté peut être Minos. Il s'agit des trois juges infernaux et les seuls qui semblent tenir à ce que je récupère ma place. Ils avaient, en quelque sorte, une raison de t'attaquer.

\- Stupide raison, maugréa le verseau.

\- Certes, mais à leurs yeux, leur raison restait parfaitement valable. »

Hadès se retourna et attrapa dans un placard un grand verre doseur gradué dans lequel il versa un quart d'eau. Il sortit un paquet de sucre, ajouta quelques cuillères dans l'eau et remua alors qu'il continua d'expliquer au médium son raisonnement.

« Or, cette 'présence', nommons-la ainsi, n'aurait aucune raison apparente de t'enfermer dans un domaine. Domaine qui, comme tu le sais, sont souvent une source d'épuisement considérable mais aussi particulièrement difficile à réaliser. »

Le verseau regarda alors tout autour de lui le domaine créé par la dieu et au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, Hadès ajouta :

« Je suis un dieu Camus, créer un domaine n'est rien pour moi. »

Hadès ouvrit de multiple placard, cherchant avec ferveur quelque chose. Camus ne put s'empêcher de s'appuyer sur le plan de travail et d'hausser un sourcil : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le créateur s'agiter autant. Malgré des mois passés dans le monde des humains, il n'avait pas autant d'énergie qu'en ces lieux. Après tout, ce domaine lui appartenait : il était empli de son cosmos.

« Donc, d'après vous, cette 'présence' en a après moi et dons en a après vous ?

\- Je sais parfaitement bien que par le passé, tu as eu l'occasion de rencontrer autant d'esprits que de démons seulement, tout ce qui essaie d'attenter à ta vie depuis les quatre derniers mois à un lien avec ma personne. »

Hadès finit par ressortir deux flacons d'un placard, l'un rempli d'une poudre d'un brun si foncé qu'il paraissait noir que le verseau reconnu comme de la vanille et l'autre, probablement de la cannelle s'il se fiait à la teinte.

« J'ignore ce que vous avez bien put faire pour être haït à ce point.

\- La haine que l'on porte à mon égard m'est bien égale, il n'y a qu'un seul détail qui m'agace.

\- Quel est-il ? »

Camus regarda le dieu ajouter ses épices dans l'eau sucrée puis mélanger de tout. Il le suivit du regard lorsqu'il rangea les flacons pendant qu'il attendait patiemment sa réponse. Hadès ne tarda pas à lui donner, mélangeant de nouveau l'eau dans le récipient.

« Hormis mes juges, les autres dieux ignorent que je ne me trouve plus, et ce depuis des mois à présents, perdu dans le Néant. J'ai bien peur que lorsque la nouvelle sera propagée, tu ne te retrouve une fois de plus être dans une situation dangereuse.

\- N'êtes-vous pas celui qui me répète sans cesse que je suis déjà mort ? »

Le créateur versa silencieusement le mélange dans le saladier. Ensuite de quoi il déposa le verre ainsi que le bol dans le lavabo où la vaisselle commençait à s'accumuler. Puis, mimant Camus, il s'appuya contre le plan de travail et le regarda, les bras croisés.

« Il y a bien pire que la mort. L'oubli en fait partie. »

Camus laissa son regard tomber sur le sol, n'ayant rien à répondre aux mots du dieu qui avait loin d'avoir tort. Il n'aimerai pas tout oublier, ne plus se rappeler ni de Milo, ni d'Isaac et Hyoga et de tous ses amis qui au fil du temps était devenu sa famille. Le yeux toujours rivés sur le parquet flottant, il ne vit pas le regard de l'entité se radoucir.

« Approche. » fit le dieu en toute quiétude en se poussant du plan de travail.

Camus releva la tête et s'avança. Hadès posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le guider face au saladier. Planté là, le verseau lui lança un regard perdu. Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Regarder le saladier ? Le créateur lui accordait un sourire bienveillant lorsqu'il se saisit de ses mains et les posa sur le plastique, de part et d'autre de récipient. Il laissa ses mains au dessus de celles glacial du verseau.

« Fais-moi confiance. »

Il lui faisait confiance, ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que le créateur voulait qu'il fasse. Puis, il sentit soudainement le cosmos du dieu contre ses mains le faisant d'ailleurs brusquement sursauter. Un peu plus et il faillit, par inadvertance, envoyer la salade dans le visage d'Hadès qui le surplombait. Le cosmos rouge du dieu couvrait leurs mains et curieusement, teinta les ongles du verseau du même éclat écarlate.

Il fallut peu de temps avant que Camus ne sente son propre cosmos répondre à celui de l'entité et il ne put que regarder avec étonnement le saladier doucement se givrer. Progressivement, le contenu du récipient refroidissait, même si il ne pouvait pas vraiment le voir il pouvait le sentir. Ce ne fut qu'une question de seconde avant que les fruits ne soient recouverts du même givre qui couvrait déjà le saladier. Hadès cessa alors de faire brûler son cosmos et retira les mains de l'humain du plastique sans pour autant les lâcher.

« Tu me parais bien étonné.

\- J'ignorais que l'on pouvait faire une telle chose avec le cosmos.

\- Chacun peut acquérir des compétences particulières, aussi longtemps qu'il sait se servir correctement de son cosmos. Il semble que tu ais, pour ta part, une affinité particulière avec la glace. »

Camus ne put s'empêche de regarder de nouveau le contenu du saladier, puis ses mains que le dieu accepta enfin de libérer. Déjà ses ongles reprenaient leur couleur naturel. Il sentait encore le froid glacial au bout de ses doigts pourtant il n'avait pas mal, il ne trouvait rien de désagréable à cette sensation. Une affinité particulière avec la glace ? Ça expliquait sûrement son goût prononcé pour les températures polaires. Il redressa la tête lorsque Hadès passa devant lui, deux bols ainsi que des cuillères à la mains.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fais une salade de fruit ?, demanda enfin l'homme.

\- Pourquoi avons-nous fais une salade de fruit ?, répéta l'entité en insistant sur le 'nous'. Je l'ignore, cela à sûrement un rapport avec le fait que tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé. »

Camus grogna légèrement : ce n'était pas la première fois que le créateur lui reprochait ses habitudes alimentaires. D'un coup de tête, Hadès lui désigna la table en verre, absolument pas près à en démordre. S'il devait retenir l'humain dans son domaine jusqu'à qu'il se décide enfin à manger quelque chose, et bien certes ! Il n'hésiterai pas un instant à la faire ! Particulièrement quand le temps s'écoulait bien plus vite ici que dans le monde de l'humain.

Le médium abandonna cette bataille qu'il savait perdue d'avance, non s'en avoir la décence de prendre les bols et cuillères des mains de l'être à ses côtés pour les emmener jusqu'à la grande table. Camus choisit de s'installer face à la ville, ayant ainsi tout le loisir de l'admirer et ce même si le dieu décidait de s'asseoir face à lui. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, s'asseyant comme le médium l'avait prédit face à lui. Il posa la saladier sur la table et attrapa le bol de l'humain sans laisser à ce dernier le temps de réagir.

« Je pouvais me servir..., bougonna-t-il.

\- Pour ne prendre que deux morceaux de pommes ? Sans façon. »

Il remercia Hadès lorsque celui-ci lui tendit son bol. Le médium attendit patiemment que le dieu se soit lui-même servit avant de plonger rapidement sa cuillère. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention jusque là, mais il commençait véritablement à avoir faim et l'idée de l'être en face de lui était loin d'être mauvaise. Le verseau avait toujours aimé les fruits, si en plus ils étaient givrés, il ne pouvait qu'être qu'aux anges. C'est avec joie qu'il mangea sous le regard amusé du créateur. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs étonné de voir son humain soudainement poser sa cuillère et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Je t'en pris . », répondit-il avec étonnement.

Au cours des derniers mois, Camus avait prit l'habitude de lui poser tout un tas de questions sans prendre la peine de lui demander une quelconque permission. Il se mit alors à craindre quelque peu la question qu'on allait lui adresser. Peut être allait-il lui demander pour les bandages et les vêtements ?

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenez ici ? »

Hadès mentirait s'il disait ne pas s'être attendu à ça alors comme l'humain l'avait fait il y à peine quelques secondes, il posa sa cuillère à côté de son bol tout en cherchant les mots justes.

« Il y a plusieurs raisons, la première étant pour te protéger dans le cas où la présence aurait décidé de te suivre. Si elle a le pouvoir de créer un domaine, elle peut sans aucun doute t'observer contre ton grès.

\- Je vois... Et quels sont les autres raisons ? »

Le dieu posa ses coudes sur la table avant d'entrelacer ses doigts et d'y poser sa tête. Il scruta le regard indigo cruellement sérieux du verseau qui se remit à manger.

« Ne t'en doutes-tu pas ?

\- Je préfère être sûr. »

Hadès ne put et n'eut aucune envie de réprimander le rictus amusé qui se peignit sur ses lèvres. Cependant, plutôt que de répondre, il se saisit de sa cuillère et continua de vider le contenu de son bol. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, Camus fit semblant de bouder : le dieu avait prit pour habitude de ne répondre que quand ça l'arrangeait.

« Très bien, si vous ne voulez pas me répondre, laissez moi vous poser une dernière question.

\- Qu'elle est-elle ? »

Camus appuya son dos au dossier de la chaise tout en scrutant tout autour de lui. Hadès ne serait dire si l'humain était en train de réfléchir ou chercher quelque chose de regard, peut être les deux. Il semblait pourtant bien concentrer, peu importe à quoi il pensait. Puis le visage du médium s'illumina, un sourire éclatant égaya ses traits quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'être en face de lui.

« Pouvez-vous faire de la neige ? »

Hadès haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Quelle idée avait-il encore derrière la tête ?

* * *

Anecdote marrante : ce chapitre aurait put être posté une semaine après le chapitre 9. Oui, en faite c'est pas drôle. Désolée de cette longue absence !

Bref ! Qu'avons-nous apprit aujourd'hui ? Que dans les situations de crise, rien de mieux qu'une salade de fruit ! Ça et que si un manoir à l'air hanté, il l'est probablement.

Maintenant, une bonne nouvelle : Ce chapitre est très long (le double d'un chapitre normal) donc il ne s'agit que de la moitié du chapitre, l'autre moitié (ce qui sera le chapitre 11) devrait être posté au plus tard lundi prochain. Et un conseil : sortez vos mouchoirs.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à dans (je l'espère) quelques jours !

Saany : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Effectivement, avec un dieu des Enfers pour son anniversaire, la fête est tout de suite plus folle. On peut même dire qu'elle est... *mets des lunettes de soleil* mortelle ! ... Ok, c'était nul. Je sors.

Earwen de Sirfalas : As-tu réussis à adopter ton propre dieu des Enfers ? Non parce que c'est pas pour faire de la pub mais il paraît qu'il cuisine bien. J'avoue que cet anniversaire, Camus est pas près de l'oublier. Je doute que qui se soit puisse l'oublier d'ailleurs. Bon, au moins tout le monde à fait semblant de bien s'amuser. T'en fais pas pour les juges, ils ont pas dit leur dernier. Particulièrement Rhadamanthe. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! =)

Milkagirl26 : Merci d'avoir commenter ! Hadès serait-il un agent double ? C'est vrai qu'il cache des trucs, mais quoi exactement ? Seul le temps nous le dira ! Par contre, je t'avoue qu'il va y avoir de nouveaux couples et des nouveaux visages qui ne vont plus tarder à apparaître !

Hemere : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Effectivement, pour une surprise, voir le dieu des Enfers apparaître doit en être une. Camus aurait dû faire passez ça pour une caméra caché, ça aurait peut être marché !


	11. Gifler et tresser

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Angelo grimaça en sentant la bande de coton pratiquement couper sa circulation sanguine, il n'osa cependant pas grogner lorsqu'il aperçu le regard noir qu'Aphrodite lui adressait. Le poisson était assit sur une chaise de bois clair à ses côtés, une boite de pansements, une autre de bandelettes et un désinfectant en spray sur la table.

Angelo entendait Milo à l'extérieur parler au téléphone avec une voix bien moins assurée qu'habituellement mais toujours aussi légère. Il appelait les jumeaux pour un rapport, comme il l'avait promit et ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de l'argent que cela allait lui coûter. Si il se concentrait, l'italien aurait pu écouter la conversation mais il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni la moindre nécessité. À la place, il laissa la voix de son ami remplir le silence tel un vulgaire bruit de fond.

Lentement, le jour se levait et baignait la salle à manger d'un rouge profond qui ne tarderait à s'effacer. Il se reflétait sur les longs cheveux bleus ciel d'Aphrodite, les teintant d'un violet miroitant. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa bouche formait une moue renfrognée, fou de rage contre ses amis. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être après tout. Ces idiots avaient préférés foncer tête baissée, sans même écouter ce qu'il leur avait dit. Enfin... Ils étaient tous ressortis vivants. C'était le plus important après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Aphrodite tint d'une main le bout de la bandelette, déchira un morceau de sparadrap blanc de l'autre sans décrocher le regard du bras de son ami. L'adhésif s'accrocha à ses ongles et il jura à voix basse dans sa propre langue avant de le coller sur la bande de coton. Rapidement, il rangea les pansements, le sparadrap et ses ciseaux dans une petite boite avant de se relever et de quitter la pièce, laissant loisir à Angelo de toucher les bandes qui recouvraient ses blessures.

Il pressa tout doucement son bras et sentit sous le tissu une légère brûlure. Il n'avait rien de bien grave, quelques griffures et des éclats de bois trop gros pour être considérés comme de bêtes échardes mais rien qui ne nécessitait qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital. Et puis, Aphrodite s'était occupé de tout donc il n'avait plus rien à craindre. La seule chose qui pouvait l'inquiéter désormais, outre quelques malheureuses cicatrices, était que son ami décide de bouder indéfiniment.

L'italien reposa son bras sur ses jambes et regarda le ciel par la fenêtre en face de lui. Quelques nuages épars étaient d'un pourpre profond, il pouvait voir une étoile briller avec force parmi camaïeux oranger du ciel, peut être Venus, qui tout comme la teinte vermeille s'évanouirait dans le jour nouveau. Aphrodite habitait une petite maison dans une banlieue calme de la ville. Il avait toujours préféré la tranquillité et la serre dans le petit jardin qui accompagnait la maison lui permettait de cultiver à tout moment de l'année. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à acheter les lieux.

Angelo décrocha les yeux du ciel et regarda doucement autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé les pieds ici à un détail près : les plantes qui prenaient pratiquement chaque centimètres de sa maison. Il en rajoutait peut être un peu... Quand il entendit le pas rapide de son ami, bien plus rapide que d'habitude.

« Aphrodite ? »

L'homme n'eut pour seul réponse qu'un silence glacial, malgré son ami à quelques centimètres de lui. Le jardinier s'était conditionné dans une colère silencieuse qui le poussait à ignorer son meilleur ami, une colère qu'il s'efforçait de garder sous pression à chaque respiration qu'il prenait. Calme, il devait faire preuve de calme, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Au mieux il pouvait s'accordait quelques piques sarcastiques bien placées mais jamais rien de plus. Jamais de colère dévastatrice ou de pleurs mêlés de cris. C'était l'image qu'il s'était forgé année après année. Une image qui menaça de s'envoler en fumée au moment exacte où Angelo attrapa son poignet quand il lui tourna le dos.

« Lâche-moi.

\- Je suis désolé Aphrodite, crois-moi.

\- Lâche-moi, Deathmask. »

Il ignora les mise en gardes du magicien, au contraire, il resserra légèrement sa poigne autour de son bras. Il chercha à tourner le poisson vers lui. Et quelque chose se brisa en Aphrodite.

Tout le contrôle dont il avait preuve pendant tout ce temps, à regarder son meilleur ami enchainer connerie sur connerie. Tous ces stupides sourires qu'il lui adressait, qu'il s'efforçait de garder et ce sang-froid dont il manquait parfois cruellement. Tous ses sentiments qu'il étouffait parce qu'ils menaçaient leur amitié devenue fragile. Tout ce temps qu'il avait passé ici, cette putain de nuit qu'il avait passé à attendre ses amis revenir, seul à se faire un sang d'encre. Tout, Angelo piétinait tout, même cette sourde colère qu'il ressentait.

Aphrodite arracha son poignet des mains de son ami et sans même lui laisser le temps de protester, le gifla. Dans un bruit sec, le coup résonna contre les murs de la salle vide, masqua pratiquement les paroles de Milo. Aphrodite vit son ami poser sa main sur sa joue sûrement brûlante, choqué par ce qui venait de se passer alors que lui garda sa main au dessus du visage de l'italien, incapable de bouger. Il tentait de garder ce calme qui était déjà tombé en morceaux à ses pieds.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'italien s'énerve, à ce qu'il crie ou à ce qu'il se lève et quitte la pièce. Dans tous les cas, il ne le retiendrait pas, il le laisserait faire ce qu'il préférait car à cet instant, Aphrodite avait déjà assez de mal avec ses propres sentiments. Il se foutait de ce que son ami pouvait bien penser, il s'en moquer totalement pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie. Il ne s'attendait juste pas à ce qu'Angelo avance la main vers lui, un air peiné.

« Aphrodite... Ça va ? »

Le jardinier sentit sa main trembler, il sentit ses lèvres trembler alors que l'homme toujours assit frôla sa joue du bout de ses doigts. Aphrodite ignorait à quel moment il avait commençait à pleurer et si ça n'avait été pour l'italien qui essuyait ses larmes avec sa manche, il ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué. Il fondit alors en larme. Il se sentit tomber à genoux lorsque ses jambes furent incapables de continuer à le soutenir.

Ça n'allait pas. Rien n'allait. Il voulut crier à Angelo qu'il n'était qu'un enfoiré, un salaud. Qu'il n'était qu'un connard, vraiment, il aurait voulut mais à la place, il s'accrocha à l'homme qui avait tout de suite cherché à le relever. Il s'accrocha aux manches de son pull noir, il tira sur le tissu et le déforma sans faire attention, pas que l'italien lui en porte rigueur. Non, à la place, Angelo le tira contre lui et l'encercla de ses bras pendant qu'il balbutia des mots, des insultes au hasard.

Aphrodite se sentait tellement, tellement blessé au point qu'il avait simplement craqué. Peu importe ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami, ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'était pas l'amour de sa stupide fleuriste, ce n'était pas ce sourire doux et maternelle. Lui n'avait rien à lui offrir de plus que son amitié et des bons conseils car il n'était pas assez, il n'était pas comme elle.

Si ça avait été elle qui lui avait dit de ne pas aller dans le manoir, il l'aurait écouter. Aphrodite le savait. Il en était sûr. Alors que lui, quand il le suppliait de ne rien faire de dangereux, il faisait exactement le contraire. C'est comme si son avis ne comptait plus, lui qui fut un temps la voix de la raison de l'italien. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, Angelo venait de moins en moins souvent, avait de moins en moins de temps à lui consacrer. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques années, il ne se passait pas un instant sans qu'ils ne soient tous les deux. Ils avaient été aussi inséparables que Milo et Camus. Seulement désormais, plus le temps passait, plus le jardinier avait l'impression de voir l'homme qui l'aimait, son meilleur ami, dériver loin, très loin de lui. Il en souffrait, il ne l'avait jamais réellement dit mais il en souffrait énormément.

Quand il sentit l'étreinte de l'homme aux cheveux courts autour de lui, ce fut autant un soulagement qu'une torture. Il était toujours là, son ami était revenu vivant de ce satané manoir. Couverts de blessure, visiblement sonné et peut être légèrement choqué, mais vivant. Cette histoire avait rappelé au poissons cette affreuse nuit où Hadès posséda Shun et qu'il crut véritablement vivre ses derniers instants. La mort en elle-même n'était pas ce qu'il craignait le plus, c'était l'absence.

Aphrodite avait peur d'être abandonner, d'être seul. C'était une peur viscérale qui lui retournait les entrailles rien que d'y penser. Il connaissait parfaitement son origine : sa mère l'avait simplement abandonner lorsqu'il avait 4 ans, dans une forêt enneigé de Suède. Il ne se rappelait pas exactement qui l'avait trouvé, si il s'agissait de Shion ou peut être de Dohko, il se souvenait seulement de froid qu'il avait ressentit. Il se souvenait avoir eu l'impression de ne pas avoir été assez.

« Allez Aphrodite... Je l'ai mérité celle-ci, pas la peine de chialer. »

Le ton peiné mais habituellement chaleureux de son ami lui arracha un sourire alors qu'il sanglotait, toujours accroché à son pull désormais humide de larmes. Quand il pleurait, il ne faisait pas semblant.

« T'es un connard Angelo !

\- Je sais... Je sais... Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes ? »

Le jardinier hocha la tête de haut en bas, faisant de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il avait raison. C'était cet inconscient qui passait son temps à rire au nez d'à peu près les trois quart de la terre qu'il aimait. C'était ce crétin qui ne réfléchissait jamais, qui préférait foncer dans le tas et qui se moquait de ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui qu'il aimer. Et le pire, le pire c'est qu'au fond, ce crétin, cet idiot était quelqu'un de bien. Avec l'aide du crétin en question, il se releva.

« Je te déteste.

\- Merci, moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Aphrodite ne pouvait jamais rester longtemps en colère contre l'homme. Même si il le voulait, il n'y arrivait pas, l'autre le connaissait que trop bien. Il savait exactement quoi dire et quoi faire pour le faire sourire. Finalement, il réussit à cesser de pleurer. Du revers de sa propre manche, Aphrodite essuya ses yeux devenus rouges et bouffis.

« Eh bah voilà ! Ça c'est l'Aphrodite que je connais, celui qui est près à botter le cul du premier qui vient l'emmerder !

\- Tu ferais mieux de te taire, tu es le premier sur ma liste. » répondit-il avec un sourire fragile.

Il fallait qu'ils parlent, une bonne fois pour toute. Aphrodite n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé le soir où Shun s'était fait posséder. Il ne lui avait jamais reparlé du coup de téléphone qu'ils avaient eu. Quant à Angelo, il avait tant à dire à son ami, sûrement plus que le poissons d'ailleurs. Oui, ils devaient parler, mais pas aujourd'hui.

« Bon, alors d'après Kanon on aurait eu à fair-... Ça va Aphrodite ? »

Milo s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte en voyant le jardinier, les mains fermement accrochées aux manches de l'italien et ayant visiblement pleuré. Le scorpion était près à mettre sa main au feu qu'Angelo était la raison principale de l'état de leur ami.

« Oui mon chou, répondit le poissons d'un sourire fragile en essuyant ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Tu veux t'occuper de moi ? »

Le clin d'œil du suédois n'était pas aussi naturel que d'habitude, pourtant Milo décida de rentrer dans son jeu. Il connaissait Aphrodite, il savait à quel point se dernier ne supportait pas être vu ainsi. Le scorpion soupira alors dramatiquement et s'exclama :

« Hélas ! Je ne pourrais accepter une telle offre lorsque mon cœur se brûle en secret pour un autre !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit 'l'autre' au sujet de notre monstre ?

\- Ce n'est pas à 'l'autre' que j'ai eu l'honneur de parler, mais à son double maléfique.

\- C'est fou, j'entends pratiquement Kanon te crier dessus d'ici. » fit Aphrodite en lâchant son meilleur ami.

Milo lui adressa un sourire fripon avant de s'avancer et de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'eux. Ses deux autres amis firent de même alors qu'il rangea son portable dans sa poche et reprit un air sérieux. Une expression qui était à la fois surprenante et inquiétante venant de Milo.

« Il s'agirait d'un esprit désincarné.

\- Désincarné ?

\- Oui Angelo. Désincarné. »

Le poissons s'enfonça dans sa chaise tout en haussant un sourcil. Il avait entendu parler d'incarnation, d'esprit mais 'esprit désincarné' était quelque chose d'assez nouveau pour lui. Pourtant il pouvait se vanter de bien s'y connaître en terme d'esprits, de démons et de toutes autres choses du genre mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça avant. Il finit par demander :

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un esprit désincarné ?

\- Eh bien..., Milo paraissait hésitant. C'est... Un esprit mais qui est... désincarné ?

\- Merci génie, on l'aurait jamais deviné ! »

Le grec lança un regard noir à l'homme aux cheveux courts, celui-ci lui répondit par un rictus clairement satisfait. Intérieurement, Milo ne put s'empêcher de se dire que quoi qu'il ai fait, il avait mérité la gifle d'Aphrodite. Il n'avait pas assisté à la scène seulement la magnifique marque rouge à la forme parfaite d'une main lui permettait de suffisamment bien imaginer ce qui s'était passé.

« 'Un esprit désincarné est une âme animale ou humaine n'ayant pas trouvé la paix et ayant pourrie ou ayant été maudite suite à un lourd péché. Leurs forme, puissance et pouvoirs peuvent varier selon leur espèce, leurs vécus et leur mort.' »

L'air satisfait du voyant cloua le bec à l'italien. Celui-ci croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et marmonna quelque chose dans sa langue natale, quelque chose qui ni le scorpion ni le poissons cherchèrent à traduire. Plutôt le laisser rouspéter, après la peur qu'ils avaient tous eut. Et puis, une dispute par nuit suffisait amplement.

« Donc, pour faire court : c'était un truc dégueulasse et pourrit. Et je te dois mes excuses Aphrodite. Tu avais raisons : c'était complètement con de notre part d'essayer de faire le boulot de Kanon et Saga. Pardonnes-moi. »

Ce fut au tour du suédois de sourire avec satisfaction à Angelo qui s'enfonça d'autant plus dans sa chaise. Il savait pertinemment bien qu'Aphrodite allait se servir de cette histoire chaque fois qu'il ferait quelque chose de dangereux. Le pire est que ça pourrait très bien le dissuader de faire quoi que se soit : cette nuit fut un enfer.

« Merci Milo, je suis heureux que quelqu'un ici reconnaisse ses erreurs. »

Sous le regard insistant de son ami, Angelo poussa un long soupire. Il allait devoir se faire très très petit pendant quelques jours si il ne voulait pas encore recevoir un tombereau de reproche. Surtout que le suédois était quelqu'un de très persistant.

« Bon, maintenant je vais devoir m'excuser auprès d'Hadès. J'ai cru qu'il allait nous tuer lorsqu'on est venu lui rapporter Camus.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu directement ici avec Camus ? Shaka n'est pas loin, il aurait put l'aider.

\- On a déjà eut le droit à un esprit en rogne contre nous Aphrodite, alors si en plus on se mettait à dos le dieu des morts... », grogna Angelo en continuant de bouder.

Milo passa ses mains sur son visage fatigué avant de passer ses doigts entre ses longues mèches de cheveux. Il ignorait comment un regard pourtant totalement noir pouvait paraître aussi glacial mais il en frissonnait encore. Enfin... Le dieu avait eu la sympathie de leur donner une potion que Camus avait fait quelques jours avant pour qu'ils puissent soigner leurs blessures, sans jamais leur adresser le moindre mot. Milo avait très rarement entendu l'entité parler mais rien que de penser à sa voix sinistre lui glaçait le sang.

« C'est fou, vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange la façon dont il reste toujours avec Camus. »

Le scorpion n'écouta qu'à moitié Angelo, ses yeux dérivant lentement vers les grandes fenêtres. Il allait faire un temps magnifique aujourd'hui, parfait pour promener les chiens de l'animalerie. Quoi qu'il avait posé une journée de congé, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ça. Il devrait plutôt allait se coucher. Et voir comment allait son meilleur ami.

« C'est un créateur mais il préfère rester tranquille auprès d'un humain. C'est suspect si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Arrête un peu Angelo, soupira Aphrodite. On dirait Shaka...

-Parce que tu trouve pas ça étrange que le créateur des Enfers en personne vive pratiquement avec Camus ? Qu'il le suive comme son ombre ? Il cache quelque chose ! »

Milo voulut poser son menton au creux de sa main mais grimaça lorsqu'une vive douleur l'en empêcha. Il fixa d'un regard noir les pansements autours de son indexe. Il avait oublié ce 'léger' détail. Après avoir nettoyé la blessure grâce à la potion de son meilleur ami et d'un peu de désinfectant avec l'aide d'Aphrodite, il fut choqué de voir la moitié son ongle arrachée. Certes, il savait qu'il devait s'y attendre mais de voir sa chair ainsi à vif le dérangea grandement. Particulièrement lorsque son ongle avait été coupé net en deux, dans le sens de la longueur et non pas de la largeur comme on pourrait s'y attendre. Sans parler du mal de chien que ça lui avait fait.

« Sérieusement ?, Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel. Dis moi mon cher, tu as vu la façon dont il observait Camus ?

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Tu n'as rien remarqué ? Pas un léger détail qui saute aux yeux de n'importe qui ?

\- Ses yeux sont totalement noirs ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y remarque ? »

Le poissons posa sa main sur son visage en soupirant longuement. Mais qui lui avait mit un empoté pareil ? Il était sûr que n'importe qui dans leur entourage avait comprit ce qui se tramait... Et lui non, il restait assit là. Aphrodite serait prêt à parier que même Camus s'en était rendu compte.

« Laisse tomber Aphrodite, Milo tourna la tête vers eux. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous fais le coup. »

Aphrodite haussa un sourcil face à l'air blasé de son ami grec. Il avait raison, Angelo devait être la personne la moins perspicace qu'il connaissait. Pendant un instant, un court instant certes mais un instant quand même, le suédois eut même la folle envie de mettre une autre gifle à son meilleur ami. Ou de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne un peu conscience du monde autour de lui.

« C'est ça ! Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez mais vous verrez à la fin qui a raison ! »

Pendant qu'Aphrodite leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel, Milo ignora magistralement l'italien et préféra de nouveau porter son attention sur son doigts. Ce que lui trouvait étrange, c'était la façon dont la créature était 'morte'. Il avait demandé à Kanon si il connaissait les faiblesses des esprits désincarnés mais il fut incapable de lui répondre. En faite, ni Saga ni Kanon n'avait eut l'occasion d'en voir de leurs propres yeux et pour cause, ce genre de chose ne rodait pas dans le monde humain. Par contre, ils avaient aux fils des années trouvé de nombreux traités et autres documents qui parlait de ces créatures en détail.

Les esprits désincarnés étaient souvent punis par les créateurs ou oubliés de tous, cela dépendait. En faite, du peu que les démonologues en savaient, il était interdi pour ces êtres de trouver la paix. Ils devaient errer avec le poids de leurs crimes et ce jusqu'à ce que leur âme tourmentée et leur cosmos pourrissent. Tout comme un fruit mûr tombé de l'arbre et pourrissant dans l'herbe. Ils avait un corps, une enveloppe physique qui à l'image de leur âme tombait en morceau, était putride et horrible à regarder. C'était d'ailleurs leur odeur qui les caractérisaient le plus. Ils étaient comme des zombies.

Une autre chose dérangeait Milo. Les jumeaux, ayant acceptés l'aide du scorpion, n'avaient finalement pas prit le temps de faire de recherches sur les lieux comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Milo, lui, n'avait demandé que quelques renseignements au propriétaire qui, avec grande fierté, avait récité à Camus et lui même l'histoire du manoir dans les moindres détails. Il lui avait d'ailleurs donné le plan des lieux qui, malgré le papier jaunit par le temps, était encore en parfait état. Le verseau avait eut la présence d'esprit de photographier le document dès qu'il l'eut sous la main.

Seulement, alors que le trio étaient déjà partis pour leur nuit chaotique, Saga s'était décidé à faire quelques recherches sur le château. Le démon qu'il poursuivait son frère et lui n'était qu'une vaste imposture, à peine digne d'un mauvais film à suspense et plutôt que de perdre sa journée, il préféra la mettre à profit. Ce fut Kanon qui fit par des résultats à Milo : rien. Son ainé n'avait rien trouvé sur le manoir en question.

« Et puis tu n'as qu'à lire sa description dans le Livre des Morts ! », s'exclama soudainement Angelo à Aphrodite, faisant sursauter le grec.

Sur ses mots, il se saisit de son sac qui trainait à ses pieds et sous le regard du poissons et du scorpion, arracha pratiquement son épais livre du sac. C'est alors qu'une chose blanche s'échappa du tissus sombre avant de tomber à terre dans un bruit sec. Même Angelo fut étonné, replaçant sans y faire attention son livre. Lentement, il se pencha avant de se saisir du morceau glacial de porcelaine.

« Tient... murmura-t-il. J'étais sûr de l'avoir reposé pourtant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, questionna Milo en essayant de se pencher pour mieux voir.

\- Un morceau d'assiette. Ça vient du manoir.

\- Tu sais que c'est considéré comme du vol Angelo ? »

Il n'adressa même pas un regard à Aphrodite qui croisa ses bras. Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir reposé ! Il s'en souvenait parfaitement, c'était quand Milo avait entendu un bruit bizarre dans la salle à manger. Il avait pratiquement fait tombé son portable d'ailleurs. Alors qu'est-ce que ça faisait dans son sac ? Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas son meilleur ami froncer les sourcils.

Aphrodite avait déjà vu cette estampille quelque part. Il n'était pas vraiment un grand passionné de porcelaine mais une de ses clientes, si. Elle lui envoyait toujours en photos les magnifiques vases qu'elle dénichait à droite et à gauche et qu'elle accordait parfaitement avec chaque bouquet acheté chez le fleuriste. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs un faible pour la porcelaine italienne. Ce symbole, cette sorte de 'w' stylisé... La curiosité le tuait. Il sortit son portable et chercha dans les messages échangés avec sa cliente. Trouvé.

« C'est de la porcelaine venant tout droit d'Allemagne!, il tendit fièrement son téléphone. De la ville de Wallendorf au sud des forêts de Thuringe pour être exact.

\- Qu'est-ce que de la porcelaine allemande fait dans un manoir en Grèce ?, Aphrodite haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien Angelo. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de porcelaine en Grèce, les précédents propriétaires l'on sûrement fait importer. »

Encore une fois, Milo perdit le fil de la conversation. Il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait. La théorie d'Aphrodite était tout à fait plausible mais il quelque chose continuait de l'interpeler. Ce fut à son tour de sortir son portable. Sans un mot, il inspecta les plans du bâtiment que leur avait envoyé Camus dans le manoir, dans un faible espoir de se remémorer quelque chose en particulier.

Les escaliers de bois sombre et ciselé, les épaisses moquettes couvertes de poussières et le marbre devenu terne. Les candélabres de cristal, l'aile ouest parfaitement entretenu et l'aile est dévastée. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi l'aile est était-elle dans cet état ? Il se souvenait encore du propriétaire s'enthousiasmer sur le fait que le manoir était parfaitement conservé.

Milo observa le plan du troisième étage. C'était exactement comme ce qu'ils avaient put rapidement voir mais il continuait d'avoir cette désagréable sensation. Celle de passer à côté de quelque chose. Toujours dans une profonde réflexion, il ne fit pas attention à Aphrodite qui arracha le morceau d'assiette des mains de l'italien. Celui-ci protesta vivement. Protestations qui se stoppèrent dès l'instant où Aphrodite chuchota avec une mine dégouté :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Il gratta légèrement avec son ongle le revers de l'assiette où, outre de la poussière, une sorte de crasse noirâtre et épaisse s'était déposé. C'était sec et pratiquement collé à la surface en porcelaine.

« Oh..., fit Angelo en se penchant légèrement au dessus d'Aphrodite. Ça ? De la nourriture je crois. »

Dans un réflexe inespéré, il rattrapa l'assiette des mains de son ami qui, répugné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, se leva brusquement. Manquant de faire tomber sa chaise, Aphrodite se retourna et courra pratiquement jusqu'au lavabo le plus proche. Il avait de la nourriture qui datait d'il ne savait quand accrocher à l'ongle et rien que cette pensée lui donnait la nausée. Dégoûtant ! Tout simplement dégoûtant !

« Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? »

Angelo ricana légèrement quand la voix énervée de son meilleur ami lui parvint en écho du fond du couloir. Déjà, il entendait l'eau couler et si il tendait l'oreille, le grognement d'un sorcier très exaspéré. Il posa le morceau sur la table avant de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise et de laisser son regard se poser sur le voyant. Celui-ci regardait avec insistance son portable mais paraissait pourtant penser à tout autre chose. Bien, il n'était donc pas le seul qui avait été secoué par cette nuit. Angelo mit ses bras derrière sa tête et se permit de se détendre un peu.

Il avait l'impression de mourir de fatigue, entre les courses poursuites, leur combat pathétique et le sauvetage de Camus. Pourtant, il n'osait pas fermer les yeux. Il avait essayé de dormir, lorsqu'Aphrodite bandait les blessures de Milo mais chaque fois que ses paupières étaient closes, il revoyait la créature. Cette chose, clairement morte et pourtant belle et bien vivante.

« Milo ?

\- Hm ?

\- Kanon t'a dis pourquoi ce truc voulait nous tuer ? »

Le scorpion releva la tête de son portable, une mèche s'égarant sur son visage, clairement perdu. Puis, au bout de deux longues secondes, il comprit enfin ce qu'on venait de lui demander. Milo réfléchit quelques instant sous le regard impatient de l'italien. Si il lui avait dit pourquoi l'esprit désincarné avait cherché à les tuer ? Il n'en savait trop rien...

« Je ne crois pas.

\- Tu ne veux pas lui demander ? Vu qu'ils ont l'air particulièrement occupé et qu'on leur a quand même pas mal rendu service. »

Milo haussa un sourcil au ton sarcastique de son ami. Et puis, pourquoi ça l'intéressait ce genre de chose ? Il leur avait répété à Aphrodite et lui qu'il voulait absolument tout oublier de cette nuit puis il désirait subitement connaître les raisons d'agir d'un être sûrement sans cerveau. Qu'est-ce qui lui était encore passé par la tête ? Voyant la réticence du grec, Angelo ajouta :

« Avec un peu de chance, tu tomberas peut être sur Saga cette fois. »

Il détestait qu'on le prenne pas les sentiments. Avec un long soupire, il ralluma son portable désormais en veille et chercha dans ses contacts, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le sourire triomphant de l'italien. Oui : il détestait qu'on le prenne par les sentiments, particulièrement lorsque ça marchait aussi facilement.

* * *

Camus grimaça lorsque sa brosse se prit dans un nœud particulièrement récalcitrant, le dernier d'ailleurs. D'une main, il attrapa les racines de cette mèche emmêlée et compta intérieurement jusqu'à trois avant de tirer d'un coup sec. Brosse à cheveux... Il pestiféra à voix basse. Mais oui, c'est ça ! Instrumentent de torture oui ! Ça lui apprendra à jouer les aventuriers dans un manoir hanté avec une queue de cheval. Il le savait pourtant, qu'il aurait du faire un chignon. Ou une tresse. Ou quoi que ce soit qui l'empêche de finir avec un tel sac de nœud dans les cheveux.

Enfin... Il posa sa brosse sur le côté du lavabo et passa sa main dans ses longues mèches turquoise. Après une bonne demie heure de bataille intensive, ses cheveux étaient démêlés. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il attrapa plusieurs élastiques qu'il mit autour de son poignet avant de commencer à regrouper sa ses longues mèches. Les yeux rivés sur son reflet, il s'évertua à aplatir du mieux qu'il put les bosses sur son crâne qui apparaissaient alors qu'il tentait d'attacher ses cheveux dans une couette haute.

Il essayait d'atteindre sa brosse d'une main, l'autre enserrant ferment sa chevelure qui trouvait un moyen de continuer à s'échapper, lorsqu'il sentit la présence du créateur derrière lui. D'un regard dans le miroir, il vit Hadès, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés. Le verseau ignorait si l'entité penchait la tête sur le côté comme signe de désapprobation ou seulement car il était bien trop grand pour loger dans le cadre de la porte. Un peu des deux en conclu le médium en regardant de nouveau sa satanée brosse.

Ce jour-là était venteux, il n'était pas question qu'il mette un pied dehors sans avoir dompté et parfaitement attaché ce qui lui servait de cheveux. Non, vraiment, il n'avait aucune envie de réitérer ce démêlage de cheveux et certes, aucun monstre bizarre ou domaine démonique ne devrait perturber sa journée mais quelques rafales de vents suffisaient pour qu'il passe trente longues et douloureuses minutes enfermé dans sa salle de bain accompagner de son instrument de torture préféré. Alors lorsqu'il sentit une épaisse mèche glisser de ses doigts pour tomber sur son visage, il réprima un grognement exaspéré.

Derrière lui, Camus entendit soupirer et avant qu'il n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, on attrapa la brosse qui le narguait depuis tant de temps. Il sentit ses cheveux être délicatement relevés puis, avec la même douceur, on peigna ses cheveux. Dans le miroir, il vit alors le regard calme quoi qu'un peu éteint d'Hadès.

« Pourquoi ainsi persister à t'attacher les cheveux ?, demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix : ils s'emmêlent très facilement.

\- Quel gâchis... »

Camus entendit passer le train au loin, l'un des premiers de cette matinée. Le domaine du créateur avait quelque chose de réconfortant seulement il ne pouvait pas y rester indéfiniment. Et puis, il aimait entendre de son appartement la ville s'éveiller ainsi que les annonces de la gare parfois portées par le vent. Il n'aimait pas le silence que beaucoup affectionnait, le bruit avait pour lui quelque chose de rassurant. Quand Hadès posa sa brosse et lui tendit une main. Camus enleva rapidement un élastique autour de son poignet qu'il donna à l'entité.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement lorsque, grâce au miroir, il vit le dieu froncer les sourcils et se débattre avec l'élastique. L'être tenta d'attacher ses cheveux comme il l'avait vu faire un million de fois seulement ses derniers se prenaient dans l'attache de métal et commençaient déjà à s'emmêler de nouveau. Alors qu'il réussit enfin à les dompter, l'élastique lui échappa des mains. Camus jura alors voir toute la détresse du monde sur le visage du créateur.

Se retenant de pouffer de rire, le médium ouvrit une petit boite noir en carton à côté de son robinet. Il posa le couvercle près de la brosse dans un équilibre précaire puis sortit de la boite un long ruban noir. Un autre, rouge, s'accrocha au premier avant de retomber. Sans un mot, le verseau tendit le long morceau de tissu à l'entité qui tenait toujours ses cheveux. Le ruban n'avait rien d'extravagant, bien qu'il brillait légèrement à la lumière, mais Camus appréciait le porter. Tant qu'Aphrodite ne les voyait pas, auquel cas le poissons ne le laisserait plus jamais tranquille.

Le créateur le noua en une couette haute, comme avait tenté de le faire le verseau auparavant sans y parvenir. Il fit bien attention à ce que le ruban soit assez serré et ne risque pas de se détacher, puis, une fois terminé regarda l'humain dans le miroir. Camus passa une mains dans ses cheveux, satisfait, avant de reposer ses mains sur le lavabo.

« Vous semblez troublé. »

L'entité posa ses yeux de nouveau sur ses cheveux et sans un mot, les sépara en trois. Il n'accorda pas au médium un regard de plus alors que celui-ci continuait de l'observer. Hadès avait les yeux éteints. Ni froids ou brumeux, juste éteints. Son visage n'était pourtant pas fermé, il était seulement neutre, sans aucune expression particulière pendant qu'il tressait les cheveux du medium. La lueur dans ses orbes étaient elle étouffée, il n'y restait que des cendres. Sans même le vouloir, Camus plissa légèrement les yeux, confus.

« Hadès ? »

La voix de l'homme sembla ramener le dieu à lui, ce dernier lui adressant un regard à travers le miroir face eux. Il vit alors une certaine inquiétude peinte sur les traits du médium. Pendant un court instant, il sentit sa prise sur les longs cheveux de Camus faiblir, manquant de faire échapper de longues mèches, avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Comme si rien de tout ceci n'était arrivé, il laissa ses yeux tomber sur la chevelure turquoise et continua à la tresser avec détermination.

« N'est-ce pas aujourd'hui ta rencontre cet homme qui vous a envoyé dans ce funeste manoir?

\- C'est... ce qui est prévu depuis un moment, oui. Il tenait absolument à nous donner une rétribution. »

Le créateur releva un peu la tête, les sourcils désormais froncés, sans pour autant détacher le regard de sa tâche.

« Bien, finit-il par déclarer au bout de longues secondes. Tu n'iras donc pas.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? »

Camus ne put retenir son offuscation alors que le dieu gardait un calme des plus parfaits. Certes, Hadès était un être aux connaissances et au pouvoir infiniment grand mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de décider à sa place de chose aussi triviale. Puis le verseau reprit rapidement son calme. Non, jusqu'à présent, le créateur n'avait jamais ordonné quoi que ce soit à l'humain, ce n'était pas logique qu'il commence maintenant. De plus, cette histoire de manoir sentait mauvais depuis le début.

Lentement, Camus se pencha sur le lavabo, ses mains toujours sur la porcelaine froide. Alors qu'il sentait que l'on tirait légèrement sur ses cheveux tout en serrant la tresse qu'on lui faisait, il commença à réfléchir. Si Hadès lui avait dit ça, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Il avait déjà établie ceci dans sa tête. Cette raison devait de près ou de loin avoir un lien avec sa sécurité, le créateur ayant déjà prouvé par le passé qu'il considérait l'existence du verseau comme une priorité.

« Est-ce un piège ?

\- C'est exact. », répondit calmement le dieu à son humain.

Ses doigts glissèrent dans les mèches de plus en plus menues, arrivant enfin au bout des longs cheveux du médium. Il tendit doucement une main ouverte vers le visage de Camus et attendit patiemment que ce dernier lui donne un élastique ou un ruban, l'un ou l'autre ferait l'affaire. Quelques secondes et un élastique noir fut placé au creux de sa main, il le noua ainsi au bout de ses cheveux puis, une fois terminé, s'assura que tout soit suffisamment serrer.

« N'as-tu donc aucune question à me poser ?

\- Si, bien sûr, soupira le verseau en se saisissant de sa tresse. J'en ai tant que je ne serai par laquelle commencer. »

Il observa sa coiffure avec attention : Hadès savait donc aussi parfaitement s'occuper des cheveux des autres. Il n'était plus réellement étonner cependant il s'avouer quelque peu impressionner. Pas un seul cheveux ne dépassait ou ne semblait vouloir s'échapper de la tresse qu'on lui avait fait. Avec un autre soupire, il lâcha ses cheveux qu'il sentit tomber avant de se repositionner dans son dos, non sans balancer légèrement de gauche à droite.

« Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un piège ?

\- Je le sais, voilà tout, fit le dieu d'un air suffisant comme si la question du verseau l'avait blessé dans sa fierté.

\- Bon... Et que comptez-vous faire ? Je veux dire, quiconque cherche à me piéger trouvera bien un autre moyen pour me piéger quand il se comprendra que je ne viendrais pas.

\- Il est bien simple pourtant : je me rendrai à ce rendez-vous à ta place.

\- Ça ne me sembla pas vraiment faire avancer le problème, étant donné que je n'y serai pa- »

Camus n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que le reflet du dieu changea devant ses yeux. Dans la pénombre bleuâtre de la salle de bain, le verseau vit se dessiner son visage, sa silhouette comme un double vaporeux. Même ses yeux d'un indigo particulier brillaient de la même nuance et de la même lueur alors qu'il en resta ébahit.

« Tu comprends désormais ? »

Camus hocha doucement la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à quel point il pouvait être étrange d'entendre sa propre voix venant de quelqu'un d'autre. Il nota d'ailleurs quelques nuances dans le ton mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : après tout, il entendait sa voix sans le phénomène de résonance induit par son crâne, il l'entendait de la même façon que ses amis et que tout autre personne pour la première fois.

Alors que son humain semblait déjà plongé dans de profondes réflexions qui ne devaient avoir que peu de rapport avec leur conversation, Hadès reprit son apparence. Changer de forme était bien peu de chose pour lui, seulement devenir le sosie d'un être qui existait était plus compliqué. Pour que l'illusion soit la plus précise possible, il devait connaître son sujet à la perfection et quand son sujet était Camus, il pouvait se venter de savoir exactement la façon dont la lumière s'égarait sur sa peau ou la teinte de ses iris que se soit soir ou matin. Il avait passé tant de temps à l'observer, tant de temps à le regarder vraiment, chaque détails de son corps étaient accrochés dans ses pensées.

Il savait avec précision à quel instant son humain s'endormait, seulement en écoutant sa respiration. Il admirait la façon dont son visage était paisible lorsqu'il était plongé dans un sommeil profond, une expression loin de ses airs troublés qui le hantait ou de ce froid qui marquait ses traits lorsqu'il était autant perdu dans ses propres émotions que celle des êtres qui l'entouraient. Il pourrait reconnaître l'homme rien qu'au touché de sa peau, sèche par endroit et glacial comme la neige sur les montagnes. Chaque partie, chaque parcelle du corps l'homme lui était familière et rien chez l'être face à lui ne demeurait inconnu. Il le connaissait, avec bien plus de précision qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même.

Lentement, il tendit la main vers le verseau dans le but de l'atteindre. Il voulait l'atteindre, depuis le début il le voulait pas physiquement. Un contact était si simple lorsque l'on est loin de néant. Un toucher le convainquait presque qu'il existait, seulement il voulait plus. Si il connaissait le corps du médium dans le moindre détail, il n'y avait pourtant derrière ses attentions rien de dépravées ou perverses car il entretenait pour Camus un intérêt tout autre que charnel. Certes, la vue de l'humain le contentait dans d'étranges sentiments mais il n'était pas question d'un plaisir aussi bas et bestial. Il voyait en l'humain quelque chose de précieux, quelque chose qui le touchait et l'émouvait bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais cru. Parfois, il en venait même à oublier qu'il était le dieu et Camus l'humain. Enfin, au fond le médium n'était pas vraiment humain.

Alors il voulait le toucher, lui, son âme. Seulement celle-ci restait inatteignable, bien loin de sa portée. Hadès se demandait régulièrement si c'était lui, dont le toucher fut il y a des millénaires, aussi pourri que l'odeur de grenade qui l'avait accompagné ou si c'était sa volonté qui l'empêchait d'atteindre ce qu'il désirait tant de peur qu'il corrompt ce qu'il avait finit par chérir avec le temps. Si proche et pourtant, pourtant si loin...

Camus finit par sortir de sa contemplation silencieuse et remarqua presque directement Hadès, cet air misérable de nouveau sur son visage. Remarquant la main tendu vers lui mais figée dans le vide, le médium se retourna et la saisit délicatement, faisant sortir de sa transe le dieu. Il entrelaça tout doucement ses doigts avec ceux de la divinité puis attendit la moindre réaction, son regard indigo ancré dans celui d'un noir reflété de cobalt.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous trouble ainsi ? »

Hadès laissa ses yeux tomber un court moment sur la main du verseau et se demanda si il avait seulement le droit de le toucher. Devait-il retiré sa main, se tourner et s'en aller, vexant par la même occasion l'humain ou devait-il refermer ses doigts sur ceux de l'homme et lui répondre avec sincérité ? Avait-il seulement le choix ? Il observa alors de nouveau les prunelles sombres dans l'obscurité du verseau avant de lentement se mettre à genoux, sans même s'en rendre réellement compte. Il saisit l'autre main de Camus et doucement, les ramena devant lui, maintenant à peine plus petit que le verseau.

« Je t'adore Camus, souffla-t-il dans le silence. Je t'adore comme un homme adore l'image d'un dieu. »

Camus regarda sans un mot le créateur lentement fermer les yeux et baisser la tête avant d'approcher ses mains de son front. Il ressemblait à un homme cherchant le pardon, à genoux devant lui. Un être misérable qui demandait silencieusement la rédemption quand ses épaules étaient courbées par le poids de ses actes. Ça n'avait aucun sens, pensa Camus en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'avait-il dont fait pour mériter une telle adoration ?

« J'ai fais de toi le seul juge de mes actes, reprit le dieu d'une voix profonde tel un murmure sourd et vibrant. Aux creux de tes mains j'ai déposé mon pouvoir et ma fierté. J'y ai déposé mon éternité. S'il me fallait anéantir le néant pour ton honneur, je m'évertuerais à le faire. Et s'il me fallait me battre pour que tu puisse voir le soleil se lever de nouveau, alors ma propre destiné aurait peu de valeur à mes yeux. Seul ton regard posé sur moi peut chasser les ténèbres qui m'entourent, seul ton regard me fait exister dans ce monde qui m'a étouffé. »

Abasourdi, Camus recula d'un pas avant de sentir le froid du lavabo appuyé contre son dos. Il retira ses mains de celle du dieu, puis, immobile, le regarda avec un brin de terreur. Il était gelé autant de stupéfaction que de peur, lui qui n'avait jamais entendu personne parler de lui en ces termes. Hadès releva la tête et vit alors l'expression effrayé de son humain. L'homme était figé, les yeux dans le vague. Le peu de lumière dans la salle de bain lui donnait un teint de porcelaine et si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas à chaque respiration, alors le dieu aurait put croire un instant qu'il avait face à lui une véritable statue plutôt que l'humain qu'il admirait tant.

« Je ne te demande rien Camus, fit Hadès en se relevant et en posant une main sur l'avant bras de l'humain. Je ne te demande aucune faveur, aucune rétribution. Je ne te demande même pas un pardon. Je ne te demande rien sinon de continuer à vivre. »

Au sons de sa voix, l'homme revint à lui et le regarda avec cet air perdu. Bien sûr, il savait qu'Hadès tenait à lui, énormément même pour passer tant de temps auprès de lui, seulement... C'était effrayant. Être aimé, non, adoré pour reprendre le terme employé par le créateur, était véritablement terrifiant. Évidemment, ça avait aussi quelque chose de gratifiant mais en même temps, il sentait le goût amère de la bile au fond de sa gorge. Le médium pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté et demanda à voix basse :

« Pourquoi me déclarer tout ceci ? »

Hadès remarqua une mèche se détachant de longue tresse du verseau pour venir se perdre sur son visage. Il s'approcha et replaça les quelques cheveux derrière l'oreille de son humain avec douceur. Puis, il l'observa avec le plus grand des calmes.

« Ne voulais-tu pas connaître la raison de mon trouble ?

\- C'est exacte mai-

\- Tu es la raison de mon trouble et ce trouble grandit de jour en jour. Et si moi même j'ignore les raisons qui m'amène à une telle adoration, je ne peux cependant nier ni mes joies ni mes craintes. Je suis perdu dans des émotions qui m'échappe, certes, pourtant ton image fait naitre en moi une paix que j'ai longtemps cru oubliée. »

Camus ramena l'un de ses bras contre lui, désarmé par le regard sincère qu'on lui adressait. Si le dieu ne pouvait nier ce qui l'animait, lui ne pouvait renier l'affection qu'on lui portait. Il était peut être plus dur de se haït lorsque l'on se savait aimer par les autres, et bien que Camus ne se détestait plus autant qu'avant, il restait toujours en lui une part de rancœur contre lui-même. Sans le savoir, une peur semblable à celle que ressentait l'entité le prit. Méritait-il cette adoration ? Lui qui avait fait de son mieux pour ne s'attacher à personne hormis à ceux qui avaient fréquenté ou fréquentaient toujours l'orphelinat du Sanctuaire.

Désormais, Hadès le fixait avec détermination et conviction. Il ignorait ce qu'on attendait de lui exactement. Une réponse, certes, mais laquelle ? Avait-il vraiment le choix dans cette histoire ? Le médium laissa sa tête tomber, comme abattu. Quelques mèches qui s'étaient déjà échappées de la tresse tombèrent de part et d'autre de son visage. Il sentit même celle qu'avait replacé le créateur peu de temps auparavant lentement glisser de son oreille avant de se balancer parmi le reste de ses cheveux turquoises. Son regard désormais accroché au sol bleu de la salle de bain, il inspira profondément en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il ferma ses yeux et attendit quelques secondes, construisant dans le silence le courage qui lui serait nécessaire pour seulement parler. Puis il déclara :

« Alors ne m'adorez pas. »

* * *

Il les fixa d'un air blasé. Ils le fixèrent aussi, l'un avec les bras croisés et une expression clairement mécontente, l'autre d'un air calme et patient, et le dernier enfin souriait légèrement, visiblement amusé par la situation. Camus inspira très profondément avant de se pincer l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Il compta à trois dans sa tête alors qu'il sentait le toujours le regard des trois juges infernaux sur ses épaules. Hadès était partit il y a déjà quelques minutes, non sans prendre l'apparence de son protégé et avait laissé ce dernier sous la surveillance des êtres en qui il avait le plus confiance. Êtres qui avaient, il a quelques mois, essayé de tuer le verseau. Celui-ci commença à se demander sérieusement si Hadès n'essayait pas en réalité de se débarrasser de lui.

Eaque toussa légèrement dans sa main, attendant que l'humain accepte enfin de relever la tête vers eux. Ce qu'il fit, au bout de longue seconde pour les fixer de nouveau d'un air des plus neutre. Étrangement, l'homme semblait serein pour quelqu'un qui faisait face à ses anciens agresseur. Bien sûr, il devait se douter qu'ils ne lui feraient aucun mal, après tout ils avaient eus l'ordre de leur seigneur de surveiller l'humain, pas de le transformer en flaque de sang. Seulement, Eaque pouvait sentir toute l'animosité et l'agressivité qui émanait par vague de Rhadamanthe et d'après ce que leur avait dit leur seigneur Hadès, Camus était très doué pour sentir le cosmos des êtres qui l'entouraient. Ce fut peut être pour cet raison que l'humain se leva, sans un mot, pour s'engouffrer dans sa cuisine. Les trois juges, toujours assit sur le canapé, le suivirent du regard.

« Dîtes moi que c'est une blague!, siffla Rhadamanthe entre ses dents une fois le verseau disparut. Dîtes moi que nous ne sommes pas réellement en train de garder un humain !

\- Je trouve tout ça plutôt amusant. Il n'a vraiment pas changé, tu ne trouve pas Eaque ? »

Le juge répondit par un regard exaspéré à Minos, se dernier affichant un sourire bien plus moqueur qu'auparavant. Il décida de l'ignorer et préféra se replacer confortablement dans le canapé. Le salon de l'humain était éclairé par un rayon de soleil qui venait mourir sur le sol, la lumière suffisait à apporter un peu de chaleur dans la salle aux dominantes noires et blanches. C'était fou à quel point cette décoration pouvait être impersonnelle pensa le plus sérieux des juges.

« Tsss... Et de tous les êtres sur cette satanée terre il fallait que notre seigneur le choisisse. Sommes-nous seulement sûr qu'il est vraiment humain ? » demanda Rhadamanthe en posant sa tête au creux de sa main.

Eaque pouvait pratiquement deviner les yeux dorés brillant de malice de Minos à ses côtés et avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire le moindre mot, l'entité aux cheveux bruns répondit ennuyé :

« Si il était mort comme tout le monde, il y aurait des grandes chances qu'il soit vraiment humain. Seulement tu sais à quel point il ne fait rien comme tout le monde.

\- Bien, soupira son interlocuteur. Donc il n'est pas humain.

\- En tout cas, il l'est autant que nous. »

La voix d'Eaque était sans appelle et alors que le juge aux cheveux blancs allait ajouter quelque chose, il fut cette fois coupé par l'humain qui rentra de nouveau dans la pièce. Celui-ci s'assit silencieusement sur sa chaise face au canapé et posa une fiole ainsi qu'une bouteille avec un spray rempli de ce qui semblait être de l'eau. Tout en regardant Rhadamanthe droit dans les yeux, sans même le défier, il ouvrit le spray, puis la fiole dont il versa le contenue huileux. Il ne fallut pas une minute à l'entité pour comprendre ce que l'homme impliqué. Il détourna d'ailleurs le regard en grognant alors que Camus ferma la bouteille et mélangea son contenu.

« Ce genre de menace est inutile, soupira Eaque.

\- Pardonnez moi, mais à notre dernière rencontre j'ai faillis y laisser ma vie.

\- Si seulement. »

Camus lança un regard noir au juge blond en l'entendant marmonner ces quelques mots. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait se servir de son mélange eau de source et huile essentielle d'alkana plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Lentement, une certaine animosité s'installa entre ces deux là, animosité qui bien sûr ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des deux autres entités.

« Bon ! »

Le regard de l'humain et du juge aux cheveux blonds se tournèrent à l'unisson vers Minos, se dernier clairement réjouit pendant qu'Eaque se pinçait l'arête du nez comme Camus l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Intérieurement, il pria pour que leur seigneur n'en ai pas pour de longues heures, il ne pourra pas garantir la sécurité du verseau pendant longtemps. Quoi que celui-ci paraissait avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac.

« Camus, très cher !, ce surnom lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'humain. Nous devrions déjà te remercier grandement d'avoir délivré notre seigneur du Néant. Pour ceci, de la part de mes acolytes et moi-même : merci ! »

Le médium se contenta de lever un sourcil, légèrement interloqué par l'attitude aussi joviale qu'inquiétante de la part de ce juge à la chevelure argentée. Rhadamanthe leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. C'était vrai : sans l'humain leur seigneur serait encore prisonnier d'un lieu dont personne même pas un dieu ne pouvait revenir avec ses propres moyens. En faite, il n'y avait que peu d'êtres qui pouvaient tirer les âmes hors du Néant et bien sûr, cet homme en faisait partit...

« Maintenant sache que nous ne tenons plus à essayer d'en finir avec tes jours. Tout d'abord car notre seigneur nous enverrait tout droit dans le Néant si nous touchions à un seul de tes cheveux -et tu sais à quel point le Néant est un endroit bien ennuyeux- mais aussi parce qu'il est tout simplement impossible de te tuer ! Ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

\- J'ignore pourquoi, mais votre sourire me donne envie de me défenestrer. »

Le verseau ne s'attendit pas à ce que le juge s'esclaffe aussi soudainement dans un rire proche d'un aboiement roque et inquiétant. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dans les yeux de cette entité, quelque chose qui brillait avec malice, pour ne pas dire folie. Minos cessa alors de rire et regarda l'humain sous ses longs cils blancs, ce même sourire préoccupant sur ses lèvres.

« Sarcastique dans n'importe quelle situation, ça m'avait manqué ! »

Si il l'avait put, Rhadamanthe aurait placé un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtés de Minos, cependant, outre le fait qu'Eaque c'était placé de façon stratégique entre eux, le juge aux cheveux bruns lui lança un regard réprobateur. Regard auquel il répondit en levant les yeux au ciel ce qui fit soupirer Camus lorsqu'il constata que les trois juges en face de lui se querellaient de la même façon que Hyoga et Isaac.

« Eh bien, reprit Minos sans faire attention aux deux autres juges, puisque nous sommes là nous pouvons peut être répondre à certaines de tes questions. Je suis sûr que depuis le début de cette histoire, il y a un millier de chose qui te semblent étrange. »

L'entité prit une pause dans son discours avant qu'un rictus mystérieux n'apparaisse sur son visage et qu'il plisse les yeux avec ce que le médium interpréta comme de la moquerie. D'une voix mielleuse, sans même décrocher le regard du verseau, il ajouta :

« Comme peut être la raison de pourquoi tu n'es pas en vie. »

Camus inspira profondément, visiblement énervé, alors qu'il soutint le regard du juge. Il s'en moquait de cette fameuse raison. Il avait bien fini par accepter qu'il n'était pas totalement humain, Hadès le lui répétait suffisamment comme ça alors si cet entité croyait pouvoir le tenter avec une chose pareille. Camus se recula légèrement dans sa chaise en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Puis il regarda le juge avec une visible exaspération.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Hadès ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus glaciale.

Il se moquait bien de ce qui avait put lui arriver à lui, au fond il se doutait même qu'il craignait d'apprendre la vérité. Pourtant, cela faisait des mois qu'il se questionnait sur le créateur, sur la raison de son enfermement et de sa punition. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit et en parti déduit, le Néant était une sorte de prison, une dimension coincé entre son monde et celui des morts, ou quelque chose du genre. La façon dont il était recouvert de sceaux prouvait clairement que quiconque l'avait envoyé dans cet endroit ne voulait pas qu'il s'en échappe.

Minos vit l'air clairement déterminé du verseau, l'humain le défiait clairement, assit face à lui et immobile. Le juge jeta alors un regard à ses deux acolytes, attendant leur accord pour dire quoi que ce soit. Rhadamanthe, décidé à ne pas y mettre du sien, détourna le visage et fit semblant d'être extrêmement intéressé par le mur à côté de lui. Eaque, quant à lui, hocha seulement de la tête dans un accord tacite. Alors l'entité aux cheveux blancs se tourna de nouveau vers Camus et expliqua avec tout son sérieux :

« Notre seigneur Hadès était craint, autant par les hommes qui le voyait comme la figure même des Enfers, que par les créateurs cependant il restait le plus miséricordieux de tous. Des millénaires durant il régnait sur son Royaume avec fermeté mais sagesse, cherchant à ce que chacune des âmes entrant en Enfers soit jugée le plus justement possible. Hélas, soupira le juge dont le regard s'égara sur ses propres mains, comme tu t'en doute les choses changèrent. Notre seigneur, pourtant de nature si calme et bienveillante perdit la raison et il fit trembler la terre et les cieux. »

L'entité s'arrêta un instant, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Tout ceci s'était passé il y a des millénaires déjà mais jamais il n'avait oublié le regard acéré de son seigneur. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la férocité qui déformait les traits pourtant paisible du créateur, de la haine brûlante pour toute chose qu'il avait put lire sur son visage.

« Pour éviter qu'il ne parvienne à ses fins et ne fasse plus de mal encore, les créateurs décidèrent de créer une prison et de l'y jeter, non sans s'être assuré que jamais il ne pourrait en ressortir. Cet endroit fut nommé Néant, un lieu ne contenant rien sinon d'épaisses brumes.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il ainsi perdu la raison ?, demanda Camus toujours glacial.

\- Nous l'ignorons, reprit Rhadamanthe avec son menton au creux de sa main et refusant catégoriquement de regarder l'humain. Seuls les plus grands créateurs le savent, ce sont eux après tout qui l'ont jeté dans cet endroit. Mais si ça peut t'avancer, notre seigneur semblait possédé, il ne semblait plus lui même. »

Camus inspira lentement et réfléchit aux paroles des juges. Comme il s'en doutait, Hadès avait donc commis des crimes irréparables seulement ce dernier avait perdu la raison. Pourtant le créateur ne semblait pas avoir le moindre saute d'humeur ni la moindre attention malveillante, en tout cas pas contre lui. Comme l'avait décrit le juge à la chevelure argenté, Hadès était calme et bienveillant mais qu'en serait-il si il était de nouveau prit par cette fureur ? Camus ne pourrait pas l'arrêter, quand bien même il recevrait l'aide de ses amis.

« Crois moi, cela m'agace vraiment de te le dire, fit Rhadamanthe en tournant la tête vers le médium, mais tu as une place bien plus importante que tu l'imagines. Tâche de rester le plus éloigner des autres créateurs.

\- Parce que j'ai aidé Hadès à s'échapper du Néant ? »

C'était fou mais sa voix semblait plus faible, plus amère soudainement. Pas qu'il ai la moindre envie de faiblir face aux trois entités assises sur son canapé, au contraire, seulement plus la conversation avançait, plus il avait l'impression d'être vidé de son énergie.

« Pas seulement, répondit Eaque. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu peux représenter pour certains créateurs et tu as encore moins idée de ce qu'ils sont près à faire pour t'approcher. Notre seigneur sans doute mais sans sa mémoire, il peut pas avoir pleinement conscience de ce qui pourrait arriver si un créateur venait à te découvrir. »

Camus se laissa pratiquement tomber sur le dos de sa chaise en soupirant bruyamment. Il passa sa main sur son visage, ses doigts se prirent légèrement dans quelques de ces cheveux toujours tressés. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, plus quoi penser, lui qui ce matin croyait encore que la seule raison pour laquelle on pourrait lui en vouloir était parce qu'il avait tiré un dieu de sa prison. Et maintenant il apprenait que son existence elle même était un danger pour lui même ?

« Mais qu'ai-je donc fais pour que ma vie devienne un tel chaos ?

\- Pas grand chose, malheureusement. À croire que ton existence se résume à fuir les créateurs. Cependant sache une chose, Camus releva la tête vers Minos, tu as un pouvoir indéniable sur notre seigneur alors crois-en lui car il sera ton meilleur allié lorsque le moment viendra. »

* * *

Je suis de retour après une si longue absence. Je m'en excuse d'ailleurs mais grosso-modo j'ai enchainé galère sur galère pendant ces deux mois donc je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit. De plus, ce chapitre à été dur à écrire, j'ai du changer beaucoup beaucoup de chose car je ne voulais pas vous fournir un travail que je n'aimais pas un minimum -à noter que finalement il n'y a pas vraiment eut besoin des kleenex-. Bref ! La suite dans 4 semaines (normalement) !

Earwen de Sirfalas : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Le seigneur des Enfers est multi-tâche, qui l'aurait cru ? Et pour ce qui est des ennuies, je crois que c'est un don chez Camus et Milo, ayons une pensée émue pour Angelo d'ailleurs. Le pauvre ne s'attendait vraiment pas à être embarqué dans une telle histoire !

Milkagirl26 : Merci ! Hadès est resté enfermé des millénaires dans le Néant, il a eu le temps de regarder des émissions de cuisine à travers les brèches, c'est pour ça. Je sais pas, je trouve ça marrant que Milo en pince pour quelqu'un d'autre que Kanon ou Camus.

Hemere : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Alors, coup de griffe ou référence au scorpion ? Je te laisse deviner, ce n'est pas très dur. Donc bon, si tu vas dans une maison hantée, ramène Milo, on sait jamais. =)

Lys de Pandore : Wow, alors tout d'abord merci pour ton commentaire, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire tellement j'étais touchée! Alors, ne t'en fais pas nous allons voir Athéna et beaucoup de monde en faite. Quant au juges, c'est bien un petit côté marrant que j'essaie de leur donner, même si il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils peuvent être féroces. Je ne voulais pas que l'histoire ce focalise seulement sur Camus mais aussi sur son entourage, voir comment ils vivent l'histoire. Bon, pour l'instant on se centre surtout sur notre cher verseau mais beaucoup d'autres ne vont pas tarder à revenir.

En tout cas, encore merci et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! =)


	12. Eurêka!

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La boutique était plongée dans ce silence qui le laissa de marbre. Alors qu'il s'avançait doucement au centre de la pièce, il sentit les barrières spirituelles érigées s'agripper vainement à lui, onduler et faiblir sous sa présence oppressante. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'elles auraient disparus seulement il n'ignorait pas les artefacts puissants qui regorgeaient le sous-sol de la boutique du jeune médium qui nécessitaient d'être un tant soit peu protégés.

Il approcha lentement une étagère, caressa de son regard chaque objet qui s'y trouvait. De nombreux talisman pendant au bout de cordon rouge, noir ou brun, exposés sur un présentoir. Un vieux grimoire à la reliure de cuir légèrement abimer à l'un de ses coin. D'autre livre encore, dotés d'épaisses couvertures aux couleurs variées. Puis il y avait ses myriades de flacons aux formes aussi variées que leur contenu aqueux.

Il se redressa doucement avant d'observer la boutique dans son ensemble. Jamais il n'avait mit les pieds dans ce lieu. Plus d'une fois, il l'avait observait, il pouvait même dire avec précision où se trouvait chaque potion, chaque pierre emplie de pouvoir, chaque bouquin classé par thème. Seulement, c'était le première fois qu'il pénétrait dans ce qui était le sanctuaire de l'humain et Hadès ne pouvait enlever se lourd sentiment qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude, ni même de l'hostilité, pourtant l'air de la boutique qui l'entourait, cet air si particulier, si singulier, lui criait une solitude mêlée de désespoir. Son jeune ami s'était érigé des murs spirituels pas seulement pour protéger les objets parmi lesquels il évoluait mais pour se protéger.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçu son reflet dans un miroir poussiéreux accroché à un mur. La surface lisse et réfléchissante était légèrement abîmée. De plus près, il pouvait voir les tâches noires sur le tain que le médium avait désespérément essayé d'enlever, ainsi que quelques rayures qui le striaient. La peinture d'un gris argenté qui couvrait le cadre finement sculpté s'écaillé par endroit, laissant ainsi apparaître un bois d'un brun profond. Camus lui avait parlé de ce miroir, il lui avait raconté les longues journées passées à résonner l'esprit qui l'habitait. Le jeune homme ignorait seulement que déjà à ce moment là il l'observait patiemment du néant. Il lui avait expliqué cette superstition qui consistait à couvrir les miroirs d'une maison lorsque quelqu'un mourait dans la demeure, auquel cas l'esprit du décédé resterait prisonnier du reflet. Ce fut l'une des premières intervention qu'il fit chez un particulier, on lui offrit d'ailleurs le miroir en guise de remerciement, les propriétaires ne voulant plus poser le regard sur l'objet qui maudit leurs jours et leurs nuits pendant des mois.

Camus refusa de le faire réparer par un professionnel. L'objet avait été habité pendant plus d'un siècle, il avait en quelque sorte été la dernière demeure de cette jeune femme qui le hantait et le medium refusait que n'importe qui manipule un objet lié avec l'autre monde. En avançant sa main, Hadès sentie sur sa paume les fluctuations d'énergies sur sa peau. Elles étaient glacées et piquaient légèrement le bout de ses doigts comme le ferait un courant électrique. Camus ne refusait que quiconque s'y approche pour une tout autre raison, le miroir avait beaucoup de pouvoir et d'énergie. Le créateur fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'une idée l'effleura.

Avec précaution, il referma un peu ses doigts sur le flux glacial puis ramena lentement sa main vers son visage. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait apercevoir la trace de l'énergie dans l'air. Elle était d'un bleu profond et s'enroulait sans aucun effort entre ses phalanges, elle réagissait et suivait son cosmo s'en pourtant s'y mêler. Hadès recula de deux pas, le flux désormais autour de ses poignets. Il constata avec satisfaction que l'énergie le prenait pour point d'encrage mais se pliait à son bon vouloir sans même opposer la moindre résistance. Il releva les yeux vers la glace face à lui alors qu'il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple miroir mais d'un véritable puits d'énergie, ce qui expliquait peut être pourquoi un esprit y fut coincer.

D'un revers de la main, il balaya le flux qui s'évanoui dans l'air. Ce portail n'était peut être pas assez puissant ou dangereux pour être placé au sous sol mais il ne faisait aucun doute que son énergie avait une grande utilité pour le médium : elle devait permettre d'alimenter les barrières spirituelles qu'il créait sans arrêt. Il passa de longue minutes à apprivoiser le flux, à le contrôler, s'interrogeant sur les multiples usages qu'il pouvait en faire. Les barrières de l'humain étaient assez puissantes pour le protéger lui et son magasin de la plupart des esprits et autres revenant, cependant elles n'étaient pas grand chose pour un créateur. Hadès ne lui souhaitait bien sûr pas qu'il soit visité sans cesse par des dieux, pour plusieurs raisons dont celle que cela deviendrait dangereux pour Camus, seulement entre esprits et créateurs, d'autres êtres dotés d'un degrés de puissance souvent variable existaient. Rien que ces trois juges avaient réussis à percer la défense du médium et à créer un domaine au sein même de sa boutique. Peut être se sont-ils même servie de l'énergie du miroir pour créer cette illusion. Lentement, l'heure du rendez-vous avec le riche homme d'affaire approchait et lentement Hadès sentait ses suspicions se confirmer. Il avait beau essayer de distraire son esprit, un éclat du flux dansant dans le creux de sa main gauche, il n'arrivait pas pour autant à se débarrasser de ce sentiment affreux qui le prenait.

Si la mission avait été donnée aux deux jumeaux puis à l'ami de Camus, comment se faisait-il que leur client désire fervemment confier l'argent gagné à son humain ? L'homme avait apparemment prétexté une allergie aux animaux pourtant Milo était en congé aujourd'hui, et puis il avait déjà rencontré le voyant par le passé. D'un autre côté, c'était par hasard que Milo avait accepté cette mission. Certes, il avait naturellement demandé à Camus de l'aider, puis Angelo s'était joint à eux pour une raison que le créateur ignoré. Si cette rencontre était préméditée, si l'homme d'affaire était plus qu'un simple homme, alors il devait avoir observé le médium et ses amis pendant un bout de temps.

Hadès ferma les paupières et invoqua son cosmos autour de lui. Il se concentra sur l'image de son humain, sur l'éclat de ses cheveux dans un lieu si peu éclairer, sur la texture de sa peau au printemps, sur la fatigue qui accrochait les traits de son visage et faisait naitre de légères cernes sous ses yeux. Il repensa aux blessures qu'il avait soignée cette nuit, il les avait observé avec la plus grande attention sans qu'aucun détail ne lui échappe. Une fois l'apparence du médium prise, les blessures disparaitraient sous l'illusion d'épaisses bandes de coton pourtant quelque chose le poussait à reproduire l'apparence de Camus avec la plus grande fidélité possible.

Devant le grand miroir, il se tourna et retourna, observant avec attention le pli des vêtements qu'aimait porter son humain. Il n'était pas encore familier avec ce type de tissus, la toile de jean n'étant pas ce qui accaparait son attention lorsqu'il observait Camus. Il admira ensuite les traits du médium dans le reflet légèrement trouble. L'entité approcha sa main de ce visage si familier mais pourtant si lointain sans même le toucher. Si prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un était en soit quelque peu troublant alors revêtir les traits de son humain était extrêmement dérangeant. Hadès avait, en quelque sorte, l'impression de lui voler quelque chose et même si il ne s'agissait que d'une bête illusion, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela avec quelque chose de malsain.

Y avait-il, dans ce bas monde, des histoires où des héros prenaient la forme de leur aimé ? Il avait déjà lue nombre de contes où un être vile et emplie de mauvaise attentions se changeait pour ressembler traits pour traits à ceux affectionnait le héros. Seul les méchants avaient recourt à ce genre de magie après tout. Non, son cas était différent se rappela-t-il. Ce qui le liait à Camus était différent et les raisons même qui le poussaient à ainsi usurper l'identité de son humain étaient à des lieux d'être emplies de malveillance. De plus, Camus ne l'ignorait pas, il l'avait vu de ses yeux changer de forme.

Il vit du coin de l'œil une mèche bleue glisser de la haute queue de cheval et n'eut le temps de faire quoique se soit avant qu'elle ne pende mollement le long du visage anguleux de l'humain. Sans un mot, il replaça la mèche et sentit une sorte d'étrange dégoût lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent sa joue. mpjsune sorte d'guleux de l'' Même sa peau avait la texture de celle du médium.

« Excusez moi ? »

L'entité sursauta à la voix grave mais pourtant amicale. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne sentit même pas la présence de l'homme approcher de la boutique, lui qui pourtant aurait du rester sur ses gardes. Jurant à voix basse, il fit de son mieux pour imiter le sourire faux de l'humain avant de se retourner. Quoi qu'il arrive, il devait paraître le plus naturel possible. Face à lui, un homme approchant de la cinquantaine portait un costume noir, bedonnant et souriant, ses yeux rieurs étaient en partie caché par une frange de cheveux roux peu disciplinée. Malgré sa tenue, ses traits marqués et la barbe de trois jours qu'il arborait lui donnait un air décontracté. Seulement, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ah mon garçon ! Camus n'est-ce pas ? Vous semblez dans les nuages ! »

Sans même laisser lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'homme traversa de trois grands pas l'espace qui les séparait avant de serrer sa main. Il continuait de discutailler joyeusement, secouant frénétiquement main de l'entité qu'il tenait avec fermeté. L'homme cherchait à le distraire pendant qu'il laisser son énergie se balader dans la boutique et de fouiller frénétiquement à la recherche de quelque chose. Quoi exactement ? Hadès l'ignorait mais son invité n'avait rien de discret lorsqu'il faisait ramper son cosmos sur le sol. Prenait-il Camus pour un idiot ? Le médium aurait très bien sentit toute cette énergie. Hadès ne pouvait ressentir que du mépris pour cet être qui osait ainsi se présenter devant lui.

« Vous savez, il est important de faire travailler sa tête ! Surtout lorsque l'on est jeune. Quel âge avait vous mon garçon 20 ans ? 21 peut être ? Vous ne me semblez pas bien âgé. »

Et puis il la sentit soudainement, cette énergie familière qui tenta de pénétrer l'illusion qui le recouvrait. Elle avait quelque chose de chaud, de tendre mais pourtant elle n'inspirer en lui que du dégoût. Cette main entre ces doigts, elle semblait si sale contre sa peau. Moite, pourrie, comme l'odeur d'une grenade. Et ce touché, il le connaissait. Ce toucher tranchant, froid pour ne pas dire glacial, ce toucher emplie de vide promesse. Hadès ne put empêcher la sourde colère de refermer ses griffes autours de son cœur. Il ne chercha même pas à étouffer sa haine, il la laisser courir dans ses veines.

L'entité resserra sa poigne autour de la main de l'être face à lui. Il serra, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent blanches, jusqu'à ce que la chose qui osait se tenir ici grimaça de douleur.

« Eh bien mon garçon quelle poigne ! Vous me faîtes un peu mal. », tenta de plaisanter l'être.

Hadès savait que son expression devait trahir son apparence, Camus ne montrant jamais clairement sa rage danser sur son visage. Il s'en moquait, il continua de serrer jusqu'à sentir l'illusion qu'utiliser l'être se fendre. Il pressa ardemment la main de l'être en face de lui sans le moindre regret, seulement une brulante haine qui le frappait avec bien plus de force qu'il n'aurait pas put l'imaginer.

« Mon garçon ! Camus ! Arrêtez voyons ! »

Il retroussa le nez de dégoût alors que l'être commençait à se débattre avec force. Ses traits amicales avaient laissé place à une franche panique pourtant l'illusion demeurait. Il ne faudrait que peu de temps pour Hadès pour détruire cette apparence odieuse. Que croyait-elle ? Elle avait beau être un créateur, sa force n'équivalait pas à la sienne. Et cette voix, cette voix qui montait dans les aigus, lui vrillant les oreilles.

Il faisait un temps magnifique à l'extérieur : le soleil brillait, quelques nuages épars et filandreux s'étendaient paresseusement sur le ciel azur, la lumière de cette matinée pénétrait par les grandes vitrines de la boutique et laissait un éclat lavé dans les grands yeux terrifiés. L'ambiance n'était pas tendue, c'était bien pire que cela. Des émotions pures, violentes, chargeait l'atmosphère de la boutique, oppressaient à tel point qu'il en devenait dur de respirer. Suffocant, l'expression de l'homme devenait si douloureuse, si déchirante.

Hadès voulut s'en réjouir : il était prêt à faire craquer son adversaire, mais ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'était pas assez. Il avait perdu le contrôle de ses pensées, lui qui pourtant faisait habituellement preuve de retenu. Il avait perdu, en un sens, face aux yeux émeraudes de cet homme qui n'en était pas un. Il avait perdu face à ses attentions car peu lui importe ce qu'on lui faisait subir, peu importe la douleur et l'oubli, les ténèbres et le néant, il était désespéré. Réellement désespéré. Alors, lorsque l'être voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, à moins que ce ne soit pour reprendre une simple bouffée d'air, il perdit cette fois son sang froid.

Le créateur lança son autre bras en direction du miroir, créant un lien entre lui et l'objet maudit. Ses yeux ne décrochèrent pas de ceux de l'homme qui s'écarquillèrent l'espace d'un instant. L'énergie sauta pratiquement de l'envers du miroir à sa main avant de courir le long de son bras, son regard toujours encrée dans celui de l'être comme une menace silencieuse. Le bleu profond partant du miroir devenait d'un violet sombre à mesure qu'il se mêlait au cosmos menaçant du créateur. Il avait tout perdu, il avait laissé la violence s'emparé de lui et ça lui faisait autant de bien que mal. Il laissait l'énergie s'emparer de son autre main avant d'entourer le bras de l'être comme un serpent autours de sa proie. Il sentit le cosmos de cet inconnue vibrer sous l'apparence de cet homme, prête à briser son illusion pourtant elle continuait à s'accrocher à cette forme. Il prit ceci comme un affront, comme une moquerie. Une partie de lui aurait voulu arrêter tout ceci mais il ne put s'en empêcher : l'énergie remonta le long du bras de l'être. Elle se rependit sur elle, partant de son épaule avant de se briser en de nombreuses nervures qui dévalèrent ses vêtements. L'énergie s'enroula autours de ses jambes, autours de son tronc et de sa gorge. Elle se resserra lentement autours de son visage, emprisonnant ses traits peinés.

Peinées ? Hadès lâcha sa main avec violence, comme si soudainement ce simple contact le brûlait. Désormais emprisonnée par ces liens d'énergie, elle l'observait avec une expression profondément attrister. L'être était incapable de faire le moindre geste, enfermé dans son cocon. Elle avait perdu, elle ne pouvait que révéler son apparence, ce qu'elle fit après quelques minutes de silence. Sa peau d'un mâte mordoré, ses grands yeux suppliant d'un vert tendre et ses longs cheveux d'un roux cuivré lui donnèrent la nausée. Sa figure, grande et élancée, fut tout de suite engloutie par l'énergie car il était trop dur pour lui de seulement la regarder. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas en décrocher ses yeux. Elle était la figure même du printemps et de l'automne, elle était un fantôme pour lui, un spectre venu le hanter. Il se sentait trahit, il se sentait blesser.

Ce n'était pas seulement une douleur mentale qui l'envahit, non, il sentit quelque chose se déchirer dans son poitrail. Hadès sentit son torse se serrer et si il avait été humain, il aurait suffoquer tant la douleur sembler le glacer. Cette souffrance, cette rage qui brûlait dans ses veines, toutes ses émotions le prirent à la gorge. Il voulut crier mais il en fut incapable, il voulut partir et la laisser ainsi mais ses jambes étaient figées. Alors il fit la seule chose dont il fut encore capable : s'accrocher à ce qui lui restait.

« Ne..., tenta-t-il d'une voix roque. Ne vous approchez pas de lui. Ne vous approchez pas de lui, jamais. Jamais.»

Son regard attristé le rendit d'autant plus furieux : elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir de la peine, ni même de la pitié. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Pourtant elle continuait de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté et l'observait avec tant de peine. Elle sentait son désespoir flotter dans l'air autours d'eux, elle sentait cette rage qui, elle le savait, n'était qu'une façade à toute cette douleur et cette peur qui régnait en lui. Elle n'était pas stupide, pas autant qu'il semblait le penser, elle percevait son cosmos, que ce soit à travers l'énergie qui l'entravait ou suspendu dans cette petite boutique. Elle pouvait recueillir chacune de ses émotions, la haine, la souffrance, l'angoisse et ce désespoir qui pourrait l'amener à sa perte si il pouvait un seul instant le protéger. Tant de sentiments mêler qu'elle en avait de la peine pour lui. Quelque chose dans son attitude criait que ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, qu'il n'avait pas prévu de laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus.

Elle le lisait dans son regard : peu importe ce qu'on lui faisait subir, peu importe la douleur et l'oubli, les ténèbres et le néant tant qu'on ne lui retirait pas ce qu'il protégé avec tant de ferveur. Tant que l'on ne lui arrachait pas ce à quoi il s'accrochait avec beaucoup plus de détresse qu'il n'aurait put l'imaginer. Ses yeux désormais bleu glacial reflétaient tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher. Il avait besoin de lui, il dépendait de lui. Sans lui il n'était plus rien, sans lui ses limites s'effondrait, sa rage brûlerait avec d'autant plus d'ardeur. Il était la raison qui le poussait à vivre en paix, qui le forçait à avancer chaque jour. Ce dévouement, cette adoration avec quelque chose de beau mais aussi quelque chose de cruellement tragique.

« Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son sourire triste apporta quelque chose de mélancolique à sa voix si douce. Elle le regardait toujours avec ce même regard empli de peine, ce même regard qu'il méprisait quelques secondes auparavant, seulement c'était différent. Il voulait s'accrocher à cette haine car il savait tous les malheurs que ce créateur lui avait apporté cependant elle venait de parvenir à le calmer. Elle l'avait trahit, elle l'avait mené à sa perte pourtant il finit par laisser son regard tomber sur le parquet de bois terne. Quand fut la dernière fois que Camus le cira ?

« Certains prétendent qu'il ne lui suffirait que d'un regard pour que le plus puissant des êtres lui accorde tout ce dont il désire. »

Il redressa la tête vers elle, avec une pointe de curiosité. Pendant un instant il douta : savait-elle qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à Camus ? Son regard ne trahissait aucune de ses pensées, elle l'observait seulement avec tendresse et mélancolie. Dans ce cas, si elle s'adressait à Camus, de qui parlait-elle ? Avait-elle connaissance de son existence, savait-elle qu'il n'était plus enfermée dans le néant ? Troublée, il relâcha son attention. Que voulait-elle dire exactement, à qui s'adressait-elle ?

« Je sais que je vous ai fait du mal, je n'aurai jamais du vous enfermer, reprit-elle avec sincérité. Je vous ai blessé, je le sais, cependant je n'avais pas d'autre choix, je n'ai fais que ce que l'on m'a dit de faire. Par chance, vous avez été rapidement libéré, elle referma les yeux avant de chuchoter. Je vous en prie, il ne sert à rien de me garder ainsi emprisonnée.

\- Laissez moi une seule raison de vous libérer. »

Elle s'attendait à ce ton glacial, peut être pas à cette voix cependant. Hadès la regarda lentement ouvrir les yeux, frustré de ne pouvoir savoir à qui elle s'adressait. Il ne pouvait pas imiter le cosmos de l'humain, c'était tout bonnement impossible et son cosmos était mêlé à l'énergie du miroir. Si elle était capable de reconnaître les empreintes laisser par le cosmos du créateur alors elle savait, mais rien ne semblait indiqué le fait qu'elle l'ai démasqué. Même ses propos pouvaient autant s'adresser à Camus qu'à lui.

Pendant un certain moment, elle regarda fixement le parquet, ses yeux ombragés par ses longs cils. Elle semblait réfléchir à sa réponse et le léger froncement de ses sourcils qui apparut peu à peu assombrit son visage. Avait-elle une raison au moins ? Ou n'était-elle qu'en train de gagner du temps ? Toujours enfermer dans ce cocon violet profond, au milieu de la boutique baigné par la lumière du soleil d'Avril. Lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les lèvres, ses yeux toujours sur le sol sombre.

« Quelqu'un en a après vous... Hadès se raidit alors qu'elle releva les yeux. Et ce même être en a après lui. »

Il recula d'un pas, regardant le créateur emprisonné avec incrédulité et crainte. Une mèche bleu tomba entre ses yeux, reposant avec lassitude sur son nez. D'un revers de la main, il chassa les quelques cheveux, couvrant momentanément ses yeux. Ce fut un geste automatique, il ne s'en était même pas vraiment rendu compte, non il était déjà bien loin dans ses pensées. Mentait-elle ? Il l'espérait. Pourtant rien ne semblait prouver le fait qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité.

« Vous avez toutes les raisons de douter de moi, je le comprends, cependant je vous en prie, à défaut de me croire, promettez moi de le protéger. Nous fûmes proches il y a de ça tant de temps. »

Il l'observa quelques instant, d'un regard totalement vide. Ses yeux indigo ne reflétaient plus la moindre émotion alors qu'il semblait prendre en compte ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Ils furent proches dans le passé, il le savait, et c'est ce qui avait rendu cette trahison si douloureuse. Il ne désirait plus la voir, plus jamais. Alors il finit par tourner la tête vers une étagère quelconque sur laquelle reposait de multiples pendentifs et autres talismans.

« Qui ?

\- Je ne peux prononcer son nom, ni même vous donner la quelconque indication. Je peux seulement vous dire que si vous le voulez vraiment, vous n'aurez rien à craindre.

\- Si je vous libère, je ne veux... Je ne veux plus vous voir. »

Elle le regarda calmement alors que sa voix faiblit sur la fin de sa phrase. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle savait à quel point il était blessé. De plus, il suffirait d'une phrase, d'un mot déplacé et la rage qui le posséda quelques minutes plus tôt reviendrait avec plus de force encore. C'est vrai, au fond elle ne voulait pas le quitter ainsi, cependant avait-elle seulement vraiment le choix ? Il lui faudrait du temps, et encore, si il décidait de lui pardonner. Au fond, peut être lui vouerait-il éternellement une rage qu'elle avait méritée.

« Très bien. »

Elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter. Elle le vit lui tourner le dos et cela la blessa cependant elle comprit. Lentement, elle sentit l'énergie tout autour d'elle se relâcher. Ses bras n'étaient plus douloureusement pressés contre elle, elle pouvait enfin plier ses jambes retenues jusqu'à maintenant. L'air de la boutique sur sa peau semblait bien plus frais une fois débarrassée de la couche d'énergie qui s'évanouie dans l'air. Elle devait l'avouer, elle avait connu des expériences bien plus agréable que d'être ainsi entravée. Était-ce une vengeance ? Avait-il essayé de lui montrer ce qu'il avait ressentit pendant de longs siècles ? Si c'était le cas, alors il avait dû le faire inconsciemment. Elle jeta alors un dernier regard sur lui, toujours de dos. La conversation était close, elle le savait pourtant il y avait une dernière chose.

D'un pli de sa longue robe prune, elle sortie un petit objet. Un médaillon qui tenait au creux de sa main, à peine assez grand pour mettre une photo à l'intérieur. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que ce si petit objet ai traversé les âges ainsi. Certes, il avait changé d'aspect avec les époques mais son essence était toujours là, aussi présente qu'au premier jour. Héphaïstos serait si fier d'apprendre ça. Elle observa encore quelques longues secondes l'objet, une partie d'elle ayant toujours eu farouchement envie d'obtenir le bijou, puis se reprit tout en soupirant légèrement. Le pendentif devait revenir à son propriétaire, elle n'avait jamais été une voleuse et la seule faute qu'elle avait faite lui avait en partie coûtée sa liberté. Elle finit par se décider et le posa sur le comptoir à côté d'elle. Elle aurait voulu lui remettre, cependant elle lui avait promit : une fois libéré il ne la verrait plus. Elle lui lança donc un dernier regard peiné, ce dernier n'ayant pas bougé.

« Pardonnez moi, souffla-t-elle. Pour ce piège que je vous ai tendu, pour ce que j'ai pus vous faire subir. J'aurai aimé avoir le choix. »

Aucune réponse. Seul le silence fit écho à ses quelques paroles. Elle comprit. Elle soupira longuement avant de se retourner et d'avancer de quelques pas. Rapidement, la porte s'ouvrit et il se retrouva seul. Il patienta, une boule amère serrant sa gorge. Elle était partie, elle et sa présence. Hadès put enfin laisser ses muscles se détendre alors qu'il essaya d'oublier cet échange. Il se sentait vide, si vide, et sans la moindre énergie. D'ailleurs, sans même y faire attention, il reprit son apparence. Il était fatigué de jouer un rôle et ce qu'il venait d'apprendre lui avait fait bien plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Si seulement il pouvait faire semblant que tout ce ceci ne fut qu'un cauchemar.

Il se retourna tout doucement, avec lassitude avant de trainer des pieds jusqu'au comptoir. L'échange ne devait avoir duré qu'une demi-heure pourtant il avait cette affreuse impression d'être là depuis des heures. Son attention fut stoppée lorsqu'il aperçut l'objet brillant sur la surface en bois. Il attrapa délicatement la chaine d'argent avant de ramener le pendentif à la hauteur de ses yeux. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la disparition du sautoir en argent jusqu'à présent... Avec toute cette inquiétude, toutes ses préoccupation, il avait oublié ce si petit objet qui pourtant l'avait accompagné quelques temps.

À l'extérieur, le soleil brillait. C'était une magnifique journée pour être aussi peiné.

* * *

« Bon... On fait quoi ? »

Aphrodite soupira pour la cinquième fois en dix minutes alors que Milo grogna, tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Angelo les regarda tout deux avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Génial ! Ils étaient vraiment avancés avec ce genre de réponse ! Avec ça il allait pouvoir résoudre le moindre de leur problème. Les bras croisés, toujours assit sur son tabouret, il se pencha pour la millième fois sur la carte du manoir. Après une longue discussion, Aphrodite avait fini par imprimer les photos des plans. Le rendu était parfais : les plans, dû au grossissement, étaient pixellisés et ils furent obligé de repassé sur les traits ainsi que de réécrire sur le papier chacune des pièces, la pixellisation rendant impossible la moindre lecture. Est-ce qu'ils avaient trouvé le moindre indice ? Non. Mais maintenant il avait un beau plan tout repassé avec des jolies bavures.

« Je vais finir par les connaître par cœur à force de les regarder..., chuchota l'italien pour lui même.

\- Pour moi c'est déjà fait. », fit Milo sans même relever la tête.

Angelo passa une main dans ses cheveux courts. Les deux jumeaux ne répondaient plus, étant probablement dans un train ou dans un avion quelconque en direction d'Athènes. Ils n'avaient donc pas plus d'information sur la créature. Ou le manoir. Ou même le fou qui avait acheté ce lieu. Pourtant, ils savaient très bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Ils étaient épuisés, aucun d'entre eux n'ayant dormit depuis 24 heures, même Aphrodite qui, ayant eu vent de la petite escapade de ses amis, ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit. Et il avait bien fait de s'inquiéter en le voyant arriver avant l'aube, blessés et à bout de nerfs. La prochaine fois qu'ils auront une telle idée, le sorcier ce fit la promesse de les attacher et de les balancer dans la cave de la boutique de Camus. D'ailleurs, quand il y pensait, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Camus. Il posa son coude sur la table et son menton au creux de sa main. Quand il y réfléchit, d'après ce qu'Angelo et Milo lui avait raconté, il était dans un sale état lui aussi. Ils avaient d'ailleurs préféré directement le déposer chez lui avant que le créateur Hadès ne parte à la recherche du médium.

Aphrodite prit sa tasse de thé, réprimant un bâillement, avant de paresseusement regarder le liquide ambré qui avait finit par refroidir. L'attachement du créateur pour Camus avait quelque chose d'effrayant et plus particulièrement, il en était sûr, pour le médium. Après tout, Camus n'était pas connu pour être la personne la plus facile à aimer, chacune de ses relations finissant dès que le médium s'ennuyait, ce qui était relativement rapide. Une question de quelques mois à peine. Enfin, il n'avait pas non plus eu tellement de relation, ça ne l'intéressait tout simplement pas. C'est ce qu'il disait, seulement Aphrodite n'était pas dupe : il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

Le poisson jeta un coup d'œil à Angelo, ce dernier luttant contre le sommeil, toujours penché sur le plan en face de lui. Ses paupières semblaient vouloir se fermer d'elle-même et, par intervalle régulier, sa tête tombait lentement avant qu'il ne se réveil en sursaut. Il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de critiquer le médium, après tout lui même était dans une situation particulière. Le jardinier ramena sa tasse à ses lèvres avant de boire quelques gorgées amères. Plongé dans leur recherche, il avait laissé son thé infusé bien trop longtemps mais il était bien trop crevé pour s'en refaire un. Il avait fait du café à ses deux amis seulement, entre leur fatigue mentale et physique, ça ne leur avait que peu d'effet. Un sourire amère s'installa sur ses lèvres roses. Quelle bande d'idiots... Certes, Milo ça ne l'étonnait pas, Angelo non plus mais Camus... Non, en y réfléchissant, aussi réfléchit soit le verseau, si il y a une histoire d'esprit, il devait absolument être là. Lui qui avait espoir que son ami perde le goût de l'autre monde.

« Tu peux pas faire un truc Milo ? Te servir de tes pouvoirs de voyant ou un truc du genre ?, grogna soudainement Angelo en se redressant brusquement.

\- Très bien, Milo se saisit de sa tasse de café vide. C'est bon, je viens de lire dans le marre de café.

\- Et ça dit quoi ?

\- Que la divination ça ne marche pas comme ça crétin. »

Angelo lança seulement un regard noir au voyant qui l'ignora, préférant croiser ses bras sur la table et y poser sa tête. Il était en train de mourir de fatigue... Aphrodite, lui, leva seulement un sourcil en observant l'échange de ses deux là. Bien, au moins l'italien était semble-t-il trop fatigué pour continuer à chercher des ennuies au grec. Ces deux là s'entendaient comme chien et chat mais au fond étaient proches. Angelo avait toujours prit l'habitude de jouer au grand frère emmerdant avec Milo, particulièrement lors de leur adolescence, surtout après l'accident. C'était au même moment que Milo développa des sentiments plutôt ambigus à l'égard de Saga. Lorsqu'il y repensait, Aphrodite trouvait ça plutôt normal d'ailleurs : Saga était resté au côté du voyant pendant toute l'hospitalisation, il l'avait soutenu quand Camus ne pouvait rien faire. Combien de temps ça avait duré déjà ? Il regarda de nouveau le fond de sa tasse comme si son reste de thé détenait la réponse. 2 ? 3 mois peut être ? Lui même avait particulièrement été touché mais avait fait de son mieux pour tout oublier, pour faire semblant que ça ne soit jamais arrivé. Il s'était interdit de trop y penser. Dire que cela ne prend qu'une seconde pour que tout bascule... Une voiture qui arrive trop vite et...

« Vous avez essayé d'appeler Camus ? »

Milo releva la tête, un air interloqué masqué par ses traits fatigués. Angelo, lui, tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, remarquant tout juste que l'aube était bien loin d'eux. Il devait être aux alentours de 9 heures désormais, Camus serait sûrement réveillé maintenant... Enfin, ils l'espéraient pour lui. Plus les moments d'inconsciences du médium était long, plus il avait besoin de temps pour récupérer. Parfois il dormait pendant pratiquement tout une journée après une crise particulièrement longue. L'italien lança un regard interrogateur au voyant. Est-ce qu'ils devaient tester ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait...

« Il devait pas voir le gars qui nous a employé à 9 heures pour le règlement ?

\- Si, répondit Milo en sortant son portable. Il est 9h38, je pense que si Camus ne s'était pas présenté, il nous aurait prévenu.

\- Attendez ! Attendez !, Aphrodite fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est Camus qui récupère l'argent ? Ce n'est pas toi qu'il a employé Milo normalement ?

\- Bah... Oui.

\- Et c'est à Camus qu'il donne l'argent ? »

L'air ahuri d'Aphrodite laissa les deux hommes quelque peu perplexe. Ces deux derniers s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur sous les yeux du sorcier, ce qui l'irrita d'autant plus. Était-ce la fatigue ou ces deux là ne voyant vraiment pas le problème ? Ils trouvaient ça vraiment normal ?

« En faite..., commença Milo en baillant, il est extrêmement allergique aux chiens et comme Camus m'accompagnait...

\- Milo, ça n'a aucun sens, répondit Aphrodite en frottant ses tempes. Premièrement, on a un château dont on arrive pas à trouver la moindre trace sur internet, remplie de porcelaine venant d'Allemagne et maintenant tu me dis que l'homme qui vous emploie à spontanément décidé qu'il donnerait l'argent à Camus parce qu'il est allergique aux chiens alors qu'il s'est pourtant entretenu deux fois avec toi et ce plus d'une heure ? »

Milo parut interloqué par la remarque du jardinier. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort sur certain point, le voyant devait l'avouer, seulement son cerveau était trop fatigué pour vraiment pouvoir réfléchir. Il était épuisé et frustré par toute cette situation, le regard ahuri d'Aphrodite n'arrangeait rien. Il prit alors sa tête entre ses deux et grogna légèrement.

« Est-ce qu'il a montré des signes d'allergies pendant vos entretiens ? Est-ce que tu lui a dit que tu travaillais dans une animalerie ?

\- J'en sais rien Aphrodite !, finit par éclater le scorpion. Je n'en sais vraiment rien, ok ?! »

Le sorcier répondit par un regard amer, pour ne pas dire déçu et dur. Milo préféra l'ignora tout en remettant sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait vraiment fait une connerie en se lançant dans la chasse au fantôme. Pourquoi il n'avait pas laissé ça aux jumeaux ? Pourquoi il avait encore essayé de jouer au grand devant Saga alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas fait pour tout ce qui est esprit maléfique. Mince ! Il serrait même capable de changer un esprit bienveillant en démon... C'était la dernière fois qu'il s'occupait de chose qui ne le regardait pas.

« Les gars !, Angelo les regards tous deux avec cette air qui ne leur disait rien de bon. J'ai une idée.

\- Aaahhh, grogna le sorcier, je ne suis généralement pas très heureux quand tu dis ça.

\- Non, non, en faite ça va vous sembler bête mais..., il sortit son portable de sa poche, j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Milo ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- Tu as toujours l'adresse du manoir ? »

Le scorpion releva la tête avant de chercher parmi les multiples papiers qui trônaient sur la table, menaçant de tomber à chaque moment. Il finit par mettre la main sur un petit carré de papier légèrement déchiré sur lequel était, d'après l'écriture, hâtivement griffonner quelque chose. Il plissa les yeux, essayant malgré la fatigue de s'assurer que c'était bien ce qu'il chercher, avant de légèrement hocher la tête. Il le tendit à l'italien qui l'en remercia avant de croiser ses bras sur l'un des plans et d'y poser sa tête.

Angelo étudia l'adressa avant d'ouvrir une des multiples applications de GPS et géolocalisation que contenait son portable. Certaines avaient tendances à être plus précises que d'autres, seulement il arrivait qu'une application en particulier ai une fonctionnalité que n'avaient pas les autres. Il choisit celle qu'il estima la plus performante, rapide et précise, avant de rentrer l'adresse. Aphrodite le regarda avec curiosité, le regard de l'italien alternant entre son portable et le morceau de papier. Il plissa légèrement les yeux d'ailleurs, à la façon de Milo, lorsqu'il buta sur une lettre. Il réussi cependant à déchiffrer ce qui y était marqué.

Une fois l'adresse rentrée, Aphrodite vit son expression changer. Figé, il regardait son portable avec incompréhension. Ses yeux balayèrent l'écran plusieurs fois, ses sourcils toujours froncés. Puis, le sorcier le vit légèrement pencher le visage sur le côté, visiblement perdu. Il tapa deux fois sur son écran, seulement, ses sourcils continuèrent à se froncer. Aphrodite osa finalement briser sa contemplation silencieuse.

« Alors Angelo, quelle est ton idée ? »

L'homme releva les yeux vers lui, visiblement toujours perdu. Il fixa d'un regard vide le sorcier qui avait finit par croiser les bras par manque de patiente. Puis l'italien sembla enfin réalisé ce qu'on venait de lui demander. Il revint à lui, accordant un signe de la main indiquant à l'autre homme de patienter un peu alors qu'il replongea son nez dans son portable.

« Attends... Attends... Mon appli bug. Je vais essayer avec une autre. »

Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer.

« Très bien... »

L'homme tapa frénétiquement sur l'écran tactile de son portable, changeant d'application, pourtant son expression, elle, demeura. Lentement, d'après ce qu'Aphrodite pouvait observer, cette air perdu se transformait en incrédulité puis en horreur à mesure qu'il semblait passer d'application en application. Ce fut au tour du jardinier de devenir de plus en plus perplexe face au réaction de son ami. Doucement, il tourna la tête légèrement sur le côté sans pourtant quitter des yeux son ami. Il le regardait, inquiet et étrangement méfiant, ses bras toujours croisés. Lorsqu'Angelo releva enfin la tête, incrédule.

« Le manoir...

\- Oui ?

\- Le manoir... Il n'existe pas.

\- Quoi ?, fit Aphrodite en fronçant les sourcils. Tu racontes n'importe quoi Angelo, donne moi ton portable. Tu as juste dû faire une erreur. »

Angelo se pencha, perdu dans sa réalisation, et donna son portable à son ami sans même faire attention à tout ce qu'il avait dit d'autre. Non, ce n'était pas possible... Il y avait une explication... Aphrodite baissa alors les yeux et vit l'image satellite d'une forêt où trônait une petite maison, probablement pour les randonneurs ou les gardes forestiers. Le sorcier fronça d'autant plus les sourcils. Il cliqua sur l'icône de recherche et regarda l'adresse. Effectivement, c'était bien la même que celle inscrite sur le morceau de papier. Interloqué mais décidé à ne pas s'arrêter là, il changea d'application comme l'avait fait son ami. Ce fut au bout de la quatrième et dernière qu'il s'avoua vaincu.

« Ce n'est... Ce n'est peut être pas la bonne adresse, souffla-t-il pour lui même.

\- Non. Non, c'est exactement la même forêt. Et on s'est servi de cette adresse et de mon portable pour nous y rendre. C'est la bonne. Ce manoir n'existe juste pas ! »

Aphrodite baissa lentement le portable avant de regarder Angelo avec le même air qu'avait ce dernier quelques minutes auparavant. Le manoir n'existait pas. Le manoir n'existait pas. C'était une illusion. C'était une simple création, comment aurait-il put apparaître là sinon ? C'était... C'était...

« Un domaine démonique..., murmura cette fois Aphrodite.

\- Tu crois ? Ça expliquerait pas mal de chose.

\- Réveille Milo, s'écria pratiquement Aphrodite en se levant soudainement. Et ce bout d'assiette... Tu as toujours ce bout d'assiette ? On ne l'a pas jeté ?

\- Il est quelque part sous les plans, pourquoi ?

\- Si vous étiez dans un domaine démonique, commença le sorcier en prenant son ami par les épaules, alors il doit avoir des résidus de cosmos sur ce morceau de porcelaine. Sers-toi de ton livre. Quant à moi, il quitta la pièce.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Moi ?, il passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte. Je vais appeler Camus. »

* * *

Camus fixa son plafond avec intensité, allongé sur son lit parfaitement fait. L'un de se bras pendait mollement, sa main frôlant par moment sa moquette grise et duveteuse alors que la pièce était plongé dans un silence religieux. Il avait réussi à négocier avec les trois juges pour pouvoir aller se reposer dans sa chambre. Sans eux. Leur échange dura de longues minutes durant lesquelles le medium leur jura que non, il n'essayerait pas de se faire la mal par la fenêtre - même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait - et que oui, promis, il crierait à plein poumon si quelqu'un tentait de l'enlever en passant par cette même fenêtre. Il avait eu la désagréable impression d'avoir été un enfant face aux trois juges, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient intransigeants. Le verseau souffla légèrement, soulevant une mèche turquoise égarée sur son visage.

Tient... La peinture de son plafond était un peu écaillé. Il se releva, se mettant sur ses coudes alors qu'il fronça les sourcils. Sa peinture était écaillée ou était-ce une mouche ?... Il plissa légèrement les yeux, avant de se reposer sur son lit. Non, c'était bien la peinture le problème, pas de mouche à l'horizon. Dommage, ça aurait put être une quelconque distraction. De nouveau ennuyé, il tourna la tête vers son portable en train de charger sur sa table de nuit. Il avait posé son téléphone sans même y faire attention, se dernier dépassant de la table grise et menaçait de tomber. Camus se retourna de nouveau vers son mur. Il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à se faire : il y avait de la moquette pour le réceptionner et quand bien même elle n'avait pas été là, la protection était assez solide pour protéger le portable. Il le savait, le nombre de fois où son téléphone avait put tomber pendant ses enquêtes et ses interventions chez les gens. Il avait même fait une chute d'un étage une fois.

Il était épuisé. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir tenir debout, pourtant chaque fois qu'il fermait les paupières, le sommeil lui échappait ce qui le fatiguait d'autant plus. Soupirant pour la énième fois, il finit par poser son bras sur ses yeux, masquant par la même occasion la lumière. Son léger pull gris le gêna légèrement mais au bout de quelques minutes il finirait par éventuellement ne plus y faire attention. Le médium se demanda soudainement comment allaient Angelo et Milo. Après tout, lorsqu'ils l'avaient déposés ici, il était toujours inconscient. Du peu qu'Hadès lui avait dit, ils semblaient avoir survécu à l'épreuve.

Il hésita un instant à appeler son meilleur ami. Peut être que celui-ci devait se reposer, il était en repos après tout. Il espérait vraiment que le grec était en train de se reposer. Milo avait cette agaçante tendance à ne pas prendre un instant pour souffler. Le nombre de fois où il avait dû le forcer à aller se coucher plutôt que de continuer à passer des nuits entières à remplir les horoscopes de quelques de ses clients. Le voyant pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait sur lui et ça tendance à enchaîner intervention sur intervention, il était loin d'être mieux. Angelo, lui, logeait toujours chez Aphrodite lors de ses séjours réguliers en Grèce, pas d'inquiétude à avoir donc. Le sorcier l'avait probablement déjà enfermé dans la chambre d'ami et crié qu'il n'en ressortira qu'après quelques heures de sommeil.

Camus se releva soudainement. Aphrodite ! Il loge chez Aphrodite ! Le jardinier doit tout savoir de leur petite escapade dans le manoir. Le medium frotta son front avant de pince l'arête de son nez tout en jurant dans sa tête. Si Aphrodite avait soutiré toute l'histoire à Angelo -ce qui, il le savait était le cas- et qu'il allait ensuite répéter un quart de ce qu'il avait entendu à Shaka, alors Camus était en mauvaise posture. Certes, le blond n'avait pas de réel contrôle sur sa vie, mais lorsqu'il était énervé, il était terrifiant. Il était de ce genre de personne à garder leur calme quoi qu'il arrive, une qualité qui exaspéré énormément Milo d'ailleurs, et les colères silencieuses étaient les pires d'après Camus. Il pouvait calmer quelqu'un qui criait, quelqu'un qui frappait ou insultait. Seulement, quelqu'un dont la colère n'est reflété que par un regard glacial et quelques mots blessants, il n'aimait pas ça. En grande partie car il était le premier à montrer son énervement ainsi.

Il ne l'avouera jamais à Milo mais une partie de lui admirait Shaka. L'homme avait souffert le martyre lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant, pourtant il continuait à s'accrocher à une religion qui faillit lui coûter la vie. Lui avait beau avoir reçu les enseignements du Christ, connaissait chaque versets de la bible et se souvenait encore des paroles de l'Ave Maria en latin, il entretenait dorénavant une haine brûlante pour le christianisme. Bien sûr, il respectait les croyances de chacun et n'aurait jamais insulter personne quant à sa religion, mais rien que la pensée d'assister à une messe ou seulement de prier le rendait nauséeux. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec le christianisme alors que Shaka, lui, avait demeuré moine bouddhiste de nombreuses années. Camus ignoré d'ailleurs toujours les raisons qui l'avait poussé à renoncer à une religion qui pourtant était une part importante de lui.

Ses pensées furent couper nettes par la sonnerie de son portable. Il sursauta, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça avant de se redresser, incertain. Il regarda quelques secondes son écran avant d'enfin se reprendre et se saisit de son téléphone, répondant à l'appel.

« Allo ? »

Il reconnu la voix d'Aphrodite, apparemment à bout de souffle, pratiquement crier son nom. Camus grimaça légèrement, écarta son portable de son oreille et se jura intérieurement de se venger du sorcier pour la perte évidente d'une partie de son audition. Cependant, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le poisson était en train de balbutier à toute vitesse des phrases qu'il ne comprenait. Et qui d'ailleurs n'avait aucun sens du peu qu'il arrivait à déchiffrer.

« Aphrodite ! Aphrodite ? Calme me toi je t'en pris, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis. Parle plus lentement. »

Camus entendit le poisson prendre une profonde respiration avant de recommencer calmement à parler, pourtant, malgré ce faux ton calme qu'il prenait désormais, le médium pouvait toujours percevoir la panique dans sa voix. Le médium observa avec intensité l'abat-jour bleuâtre de sa lampe de chevet, écoutant avec attention tout ce que le sorcier avait à dire.

Apparemment Milo et Angelo étaient à ses côtés, ils étaient directement allés chez lui après avoir déposé Camus. Aphrodite les avait aidés à se soigner, particulièrement Milo qui s'en tirait avec un ongle arraché. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait vaincu la créature. Créature qui se trouvait être un esprit désincarné d'après les jumeaux, parce que oui, Milo les avait appelé pendant qu'Angelo se faisait soigner. Un flot d'information lui parvenait, pourtant il ne stoppa pas un instant Aphrodite qui était parti dans sa lancée. Non, il sentait que le jardinier essayait juste de gagner du temps : sa voix le trahissait. Elle était légèrement tremblante par moment et ce rire fragile qu'il émettait de temps à autre était clairement forcé.

« Non, non je ne suis pas à la boutique... ... ... Non, je n'ai pas non plus reporté le rendez-vous. Disons que... Hadès a décidé d'y aller à ma place. Il peut changer d'apparence. »

Un soupire de soulagement lui parvenu, puis le chuchotement d'Aphrodite répétant ses mots à quelqu'un, sûrement Angelo vu qu'apparemment, Milo s'était endormi. Camus se frotta la nuque, attendant, perplexe, que son interlocuteur lui explique ce qu'il savait déjà. Il entendit vaguement la voix de l'italien chuchotant à son tour, puis Aphrodite lui répondre. Quoi qu'ils se racontaient, ça avait l'air préoccupant. Puis le jardinier finit par de nouveau lui adresser la parole.

« Oui, ça je sais Aphrodite. »

Il soupira bruyamment en entendant le crie strident de son ami, lui faisant perdre un peu plus de son audition, et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il fallait pas entendre.

« Non, je ne vous ai pas prévenu car j'étais dans une position... plutôt délicates. C'est... une longue histoire. Je t'expliquerai. Sache seulement que je n'avais pas la possibilité de vous dire que c'était un piège. Et oui : je comptais vous le dire dès qu'Hadès serait revenu de tou- »

Il fut coupé net par le sorcier et se figea en entendant ses paroles. Il l'écouta, avec bien plus d'attention qu'auparavant. Il fronça les sourcils, perdu, mais demeura silencieux. Assit sur son lit, une jambe plié et l'autre touchant le sol, il resta totalement immobile. Il avait beau faire beau aujourd'hui, son appartement était orienté à l'Ouest, ne laissant qu'une frêle lumière inonder sa chambre le matin. Elle couvrais de son pâle éclat le dos et la longue chevelure du médium alors qu'il fixait désormais l'ombre presque effacée de son lit sur son sol gris. Figé, il paraissait n'être qu'un objet parmi tant d'autre laissé dans cette morne chambre aux couleurs éteintes.

« Je... Très bien.., souffla-t-il d'une voix faible. Je te rappelle... »

Il regarda son écran reflétant ses yeux indigo totalement vide. Il resta figé, longtemps, incapable d'émettre la moindre pensée cohérente. Alors Camus resta seulement sur assit sur son lit, son portable en main alors qu'il se posa mille et une question sans pour autant trouver de réponse. Sans pour autant véritablement être là. Il ne fit pas attention à son reflet sur l'écran, ni même au soleil qui brillait à l'extérieur. Il ignora ses pensées comme il ignora les bruits du train passant non loin de chez lui. Comme il ignora la porte qui s'ouvrit face à lui avant de lentement se refermer. Non, Camus resta seulement immobile, incapable de sortir de ses pensées.

Hadès s'accroupit lentement face à lui, observant avec peine le visage perdu de l'humain. Le créateur pencha lentement la tête sur le côté en tentant de capter le regard voilé du médium. En vain. Celui-ci était ailleurs. Alors, sans le brusquer, Hadès avança la main vers sa joue, frôlant du bout des doigts la peau pâle du verseau et replaçant une mèche s'étant échappé de la tresse derrière son oreille. Camus lui adressa enfin un regard, un regard perdu. Il voulut dire quelque chose au créateur, qu'il était désolé alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, lui poser un millier de question, lui dire une centaine de choses. Seulement, de sa bouche entre-ouverte, aucun son ne sortit. Hormis peut être une question, une stupide question :

« Vos yeux... Pourquoi sont-ils bleus ?... »

C'était un souffle, un rien, quelques mots à peine perceptibles et dits avec si peu d'intensité qu'il aurait été dur de les entendre. Pourtant, il vit le regard de l'être changer, doucement se teinté de peine malgré lui qu'il tenta de camouflé d'un sourire fragile. Camus n'aurait jamais pensé un jour voir les yeux du créateur autrement que totalement et pendant un instant, il douta. Était-ce seulement bien lui ? Il pouvait sentir le cosmos du créateur autour de lui, flotter délicatement dans l'air et sentait une profonde douleur. C'était comme un cri silencieux.

Hadès ne répondit pas à ça question et l'humain se contenta du sourire triste qu'on lui offrait. À la place, il sortit des plis de sa tunique sombre un objet familier. Camus fronça légèrement les sourcils en apercevant l'éclat argenté d'un sautoir pendant au bout d'une chaine. Automatiquement, il porta sa main à son cou pour le trouver nu. Il tenta de baisser les yeux avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait bien de son talisman. Il regarda alors Hadès, perplexe : comment se faisait-il qu'il l'ai ? Lui avait-il enlevé lorsqu'il l'avait soigné ? Et comment se fait-il qu'il n'ai pas remarqué lui-même l'absence de son précieux pendentif ? Il y faisait pourtant tellement attention depuis que le créateur le lui avait rendu il y a de ça quelques mois.

Avant même qu'il n'ai l'occasion de se saisir de son précieux collier, Hadès ouvrir le fermoir et s'approcha de l'humain encore figé. Délicatement, il passa la chaine d'argent atour du cou du médium, tout en faisant bien attention de la passer sous sa longue tresse turquoise. Il tourna légèrement le fermoir vers lui, le refermant sur la boucle. Il était étonnant qu'il arrive seulement à s'en saisir tant la boucle était minuscule comparé à sa taille. Puis il cacha le fermoir sous les cheveux de son humain avant de caresser du bout des doigts l'ovale parfait du pendentif.

« Qui te l'as offert ?, souffla doucement le créateur.

\- Je l'ignore. Je me rappelle l'avoir toujours eu auprès de moi.

\- Sache que cet objet est bien plus âgé que ce que tu pourrais imaginer. Et il t'appartient. »

Camus le regarda, confus, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Il savait bien que ça lui appartenait, pourtant il avait l'impression que les paroles du dieu avaient un sens bien plus profond. À moins que l'être ne cherche seulement à le distraire, à lui faire oublier le fait que ses yeux soient d'un bleu glacial ou que son cosmos soit aussi perturbé.

« Hadès… »

Le créateur osa à peine regarder l'humain, sentant dans le ton de sa voix qu'il lui demanderait quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait lui accorder. Seulement, il était faible. Il laissa ses yeux balayer une dernière fois son reflet déformé sur la petite médaille avant d'enfin confronter ceux de son humain. Il était faible face à Camus.

« Parlez-moi. »

* * *

Elle s'avança dans la salle du trône, silencieuse, alors que ses sujets s'inclinaient sur son passage. La lance d'argent finissant en fourche claqua sur les pavés sombres à chacun de ses pas. Quel sentiment amer que celui de marcher dans un palais qui lui appartient mais dans lequel elle se sent toujours étrangère. Perdue dans un Royaume dont elle n'eut le choix que de contrôler, elle qui aurait tant préférer rester aux côtés de sa mère. Quel sentiment amer d'avoir ainsi été ignoré par un être qu'elle estimait tant et avait tant pleuré. Pouvait-elle seulement lui en vouloir ? Non, après tout elle l'avait précipité aux tréfonds du Néant. Avait-elle eu le choix ? Non. Pourtant elle continuait de sentir la culpabilité alourdir ses épaules.

Elle se stoppa à quelques pas du trône, ce trône resplendissant, entouré de drapés mousseline dont les couleurs changeaient en fonction des saisons. Le vert tendre des tissus rappelait cruellement ses yeux et rappelait cette affection qui n'était plus. Jamais, oh non jamais elle ne l'avait aimé d'amour, mais cette amitié et cette complicité qu'ils avaient partagé lui manquait tant. Si seulement toute cette histoire avait put se passer différemment…

« Madame Perséphone. »

La voix calme mais pourtant dénuée d'émotions la tira de ses pensées. Se retournant, elle aperçu une jeune femme à genoux, tête baissé. Ses longs cheveux ébène masquait son visage et menaçaient à tout moment de glisser de sa longue robe pourpre pour toucher les dalles sombres. Il était étrange de la voir ainsi, elle qui semblait ne pas la tenir dans son cœur depuis que le seigneur Hadès les avait quittés.

« Pandore ?

\- Votre père, madame, souhaite s'entretenir avec vous aussi tôt que possible. »

Perséphone sentit monter en elle une vague de crainte qui la glaça. Son père ? Si tôt ? Non, non. Elle avait besoin de temps. Elle ne pourrait pas lui mentir si elle ne prenait pas le temps de se préparer. Elle qui devait respecter ses demandes, comme chaque créateurs. Non, non. C'était bien trop tôt pour elle. Elle jeta un regard autours d'elle, cherchant désespérément les juges du regard. Où étaient-ils quand elle avait besoin d'eux ?

« Eaque, Minos et Rhadamanthe se sont absentés madame. Vous ne devriez pas faire attendre votre père madame. »

Elle regarda avec horreur la jeune femme toujours à genoux. Absentés ? Encore ? Mais où diable se rendaient-ils ? Elle le savait très bien, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas la première à retrouver la trace du seigneur Hadès et la fidélité des juges était telle qu'il aurait été dur de seulement leur cacher les traces de cosmos de leur maitre qui flottait dans une petite ville grec. Oh misère. Oh misère. Elle aurait dû rester sur terre un peu plus longtemps, juste le temps de trouver quoi raconter à son père. Il était trop tard.

« Perséphone. »

Résonna une voix forte et sévère, semblable à un éclat de tonnerre. Le seul son de sa voix fit fuir les sujet de sa fille, ses derniers comprenant qu'il valait mieux pour eux quitter les lieux rapidement. Même Pandore qui se tenait encore devant elle quelques secondes auparavant, avait soudainement disparue, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Traitresse, se dit Perséphone entre ses dents et avant même qu'elle n'ai le temps d'aborder une fausse expression de joie, il était là.

Ses longs cheveux platines, lisse et brillant comme le soleil, encadrés son visage. Il tenait ses mains au niveau de son torse, dans un calme olympien, au dessus de sa toge d'un blanc immaculé. Lentement, il ouvrit ses paupières, dévoilant ses yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'il paraissait être blanc. Sa présence était écrasante, elle l'avait toujours été, mais Perséphone perçut autour de lui quelque chose de dur alors, lorsqu'il s'approcha, celle-ci recula de deux pas instinctivement. Il était son père, il l'aimait. Jamais il ne lui ferait de mal. Pourtant elle le craignait, comme chaque créateurs, car de tous il était leur roi.

« Perséphone, ma fille, pourquoi me fuyez-vous ainsi ? »

Il caressa son visage avec tendresse, accompagnant son geste d'une voix blessée. Non, jamais il ne lui ferait de mal. Il en était incapable, elle était l'une de ses enfants et aussi cruel pouvait-il parfois être avec les mortels, il ne pouvait pas blesser ses propres enfants. Il savait à quel point un père pouvait faire détruire sa famille avec facilité, il ne voulais pas répéter les mêmes erreurs que son propre père.

Perséphone se détendit légèrement, essayant de son mieux de faire semblant que tout allait bien. Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il ne semblait pas comprendre. Le cosmos du seigneur Hadès l'avait pourtant entouré il n'y a même pas une heure, avait-il tout simplement disparut ? Ne s'était-il pas accroché à elle ? Il ne lui semblait pas.

« Tu sembles troublée ma fille. Pourquoi un tel trouble. »

Le créateur sentit pratiquement ses genoux trembler. Elle devait trouver quelque chose. Elle devait trouver un excuse mais elle avait beau chercher, encore et encore, sous le regard insistant de son père, elle se sentit prise au piège. Elle ouvrit la bouche, espérant trouver quelque chose mais rien alors elle soupira, laissant ses yeux tomber sur les pavés avec honte.

« J'ai échoué père.

\- Toi ? Échouer ? Tu étais si proche.

\- Il… Il n'est pas venu. Il a comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. »

Son père plissa les yeux, doutant de ses mots. Pourtant, sa fille était d'une telle honnêteté, pouvait-elle seulement lui mentir ? Elle avait toujours respecté ses ordres, avait toujours fait ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire même lorsque cela lui en coûtait. Il secoua légèrement la tête de droit à gauche. Elle tremblait de peur rien qu'à lui avouer son échec, il n'avait pas le droit de douter d'elle. C'était déjà assez dure pour elle d'échouer. Chacune de ses erreurs alourdissaient ses épaules, elle était de ceux qui, malgré leur effort, ne pouvaient oublier le passé. Il croyait en elle.

« Bien, je ne t'en veux pas. D'autres occasions se présenteront. »

Perséphone soupira de soulagement alors que son père lui tourna le dos, près à partir dans l'une de ses multiples tirades. Elle le regarda se tenir à quelques pas d'elle, sa présence toujours aussi écrasante lorsqu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question qui depuis un certain temps, l'ennuyait.

« Père… Vous qui êtes le seigneur des cieux, vous dont la puissance et la force reste inégalées, pourquoi ne l'enlevez-vous pas tout simplement ? »

Il soupira, tournant légèrement la tête vers elle avec un air fatigué.

« Ma fille, si cela pouvait être aussi simple. Toi plus que quiconque devrait savoir qu'un enlèvement n'est pas la bonne solution. Il faut que ce soit lui qui nous approche. »

Perséphone fut étonnée de voir le regard de son père se troubler.

« Il faut que ce soit lui qui vienne à moi. » chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

Ahahahahah… Donc… Quant à mon absence… Ne me frappez pas, j'ai une explication. Les études. Et les examens. Examens qui ont commencé pour moi vers mi-Avril et étant donné qu'écrire un chapitre me prend deux jours en tout, je n'ai pas put trouver le temps d'écrire du tout. Bref !

Que dire ? Que dire ? Eh bah déjà c'est un peu la merde pour tout le monde. On applaudira le trio Aphrodite/DM/Milo qui ont une longueur d'avance mais qui sont quand même ne retard. On applaudira aussi Camus qui a dû subir les juges et ça c'est pas rien.

Eh bien, j'espère que cela vous à plus et à plus tard. Qui sait, peut être à dans 3 semaines !

Milkagirl26 : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Effectivement, pour une fois que c'est Milo qui a quelque chose pour Saga. Ahhh… Aphrodite et Deathmask, c'est une longue histoire. Qu'ils soient amis ou plus, ils sont tellement géniaux ! Et oui, Radha semble assez jaloux. X3

Hemere : Merci d'avoir commenté ! Milo, le seul qui peut sauver une situation un peu trop délicate…ou faire empirer les choses, on ne sait jamais avec lui ! Hadès peut tout faire, même ouvrir un salon de coiffure. J'avoue que la confrontation Camus vs Juges a été assez amusante à écrire. =)


	13. Dôme de jasmin

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le couvre-couette de coton, profitant inconsciemment du moelleux de la couverte. Ses yeux clairs se perdirent sur le plafond blanc au dessus de lui sans pour autant réellement observer la pâleur de la surface. La moquette sous ses mains était douce, duveteuse et probablement compliquée à nettoyée lorsqu'il y pensait. Une partie de lui faisait tout pour oublier la requête qui lui avait été faite, l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de se plonger dans une tranquille nostalgie et mélancolie. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il s'était surprit à légèrement sourire. Il sentit dans l'air une pointe d'agrume, des nuances sucrées et acides flotter au dessus de lui comme des notes de musique dans l'air. L'odeur de son humain, mêler à sa respiration calme, le détendit.

Camus le regardait silencieusement, sans impatience ni jugement. Il attendait simplement, assit sur son lit. Pourtant Hadès continuait de regarder son plafond. Peut être était-il perdu dans ses souvenirs. Le verseau n'avait pas envie de le presser, forcer quelqu'un à parler n'était au fond d'aucune utilité, et si le créateur décidait de ne pas dire un mot, alors il ne lui en voudrait pas.

Ce jour là était une journée tranquille, un jeudi ensoleillé. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir la boutique et personne ne l'avait contacté pour un cas de hantise. Son inventaire avait été fait la semaine dernière et il avait rempli la dernière commande il y a deux jours. Il s'agissait d'un attrape-rêve orné de perle de jade et décoré de longues plumes colorées qui pendaient avec grâce au bout des ficelles de chanvre bordeaux. L'objet devait être le cadeau pour le seizième anniversaire d'une jeune fille passionnée par la culture amérindienne. Sa grand-mère lui en avait toujours promit un et cela semblait être l'occasion parfaite. Intérieurement, Camus pria pour que l'objet lui plaise : il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des attrapes-rêves lui même, généralement il obtenait les siens d'une connaissance de longue date, un sorcier ayant lui aussi vécu à l'orphelinat du Sanctuaire. Shura, car tel était son nom, n'appréciait pas particulièrement en faire mais il s'avérait être bien plus doué que le médium.

« J'ai toujours cru qu'il se pouvait que je sois mauvais, désormais j'en suis sûr. »

Camus fut tiré de ses pensées par les quelques paroles du dieu. Aussi dures, aussi tristes furent-elles, la voix du créateur n'avait rien de peiné ni même de haineux. Non, Hadès était juste là, assit par terre, ses jambes frôlant la porte fermée en face de lui. Il semblait en paix alors qu'il regardait désormais devant lui. Le médium se redressa légèrement prêt à écouter si on lui en laissait l'occasion et l'être à ses côtés le sentit. Sous les yeux indigo de l'homme, il reprit d'une voix toute aussi calme:

« Je me rappelle Camus, tous ces maux dont j'ai été la cause. »

Camus l'écoutait, sans dire un mot, sans même bouger mais le créateur continuait de sentir son regard posé sur lui. Il n'y avait pas de jugement, pas de surprise ni même de souffle coupé pendant une courte seconde, non rien de ça. Comme si l'humain savait déjà, comme si on lui avait déjà dit. Hadès passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, masquant pendant quelques instants le monde loin de son regard. Il se surprit à écouter le silence, la bouche entrouverte, prête à continuer son récit, seulement la respiration calme de l'homme le berçait dans son mutisme. Éventuellement, il continua d'une voix bien plus faible, bien plus fragile :

« Cet être qui t'as enfermée, elle se nomme Perséphone.

\- Je sais. », répondit calmement Camus.

Hadès tourna lentement la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant dans un silence confus. Lui mentait-il ? Non, le médium le regardait avec sérieux. Le créateur plissa légèrement les yeux : qui alors lui avait dit ? Étaient-ce les trois juges ? Si ce n'étaient pas eux, qui d'autre alors ? Camus ramena ses jambes vers son torse avant de doucement glisser aux côtés du dieu. Il s'assit, ses jambes contre sa poitrine, désormais dans l'ombre de son lit. Malgré cette légère obscurité, ses iris demeuraient de cette teinte si vive mais profonde à la fois, et semblait détenir tous les secrets de l'être à côté de lui.

« Je sais, répéta-t-il dans un murmure pour ne pas briser le calme autour d'eux. Angelot, Aphrodite et Milo l'ont découvert grâce au Livre des Morts. »

Hadès ne répondit rien, à la place il détourna la tête légèrement sur le côté et ramena ses jambes contre lui, comme Camus l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant. Il ignorait ce qu'était exactement le 'Livre des Morts', il s'en moquait. La seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer était ce regard jade le suppliant. Il serra les poings sans s'en rendre compte, soumis à une soudaine rage alors que le visage de ce créateur se dessinait encore et encore dans ses pensées.

« Vous l'aimiez.

\- Oui, son regard brûlant de rage se posa sur le sol. Je l'ai aimé des années et des années durant sans jamais être aimé en retour. Et même lorsque je me résignai à ne plus ressentir amour et tendresse pour elle, elle resta ma plus fidèle alliée. Si ce n'était des sentiments romantiques qui nous unissaient, nous partagions cependant une précieuse amitié.

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait dans ce cas pour mériter une telle haine ? »

Hadès ferma les yeux, se remémorant ces souvenirs qu'il avait perdus pendant tant de temps. Il se rappelait se sentiment d'être un étranger dans son propre corps, incapable de contrôle le moindre de ses membres. Son âme avait été étouffée, comateux alors que ce qui se passait autour de lui lui échappait. Possédé, il avait été possédé. Qui sait le nombre d'actes affreux avait-il commit lorsque son corps ne lui appartenait plus, combien d'être avait souffert par sa faute. Il serra les mâchoires, se souvenant des yeux suppliants de Perséphone face à la folie qu'il avait fait naitre. Et cette délectation qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il vit deux peuples se déchirer, l'un tombant dans le piège mortel de l'autre. Il ne fut pas l'instigateur de cette guerre pourtant il ressentait un plaisir perfide à voir les hommes n'être que de simple pions pour une bataille qui entre plusieurs créateurs. Il se souvient même d'avoir pensé que si une pomme pouvait être la cause de tant de guerre, alors il serrait bien simple pour lui d'anéantir ces misérables fourmis.

Hadès passa sa main sur son front avec force, comme pour s'obliger à effacer ces affreuses pensées. Ce n'était pas lui, cet être qui souhaitait voir le monde s'effondrer, ce n'était pas lui. Il se rappela lorsqu'il préférait flâner parmi les fleurs du jardin des Enfers, lorsque de son trône il voyait défiler nombre et nombre d'âmes auxquelles il offrait un jugement juste et certain. Il se rappela cet humain qui, déchiré par la mort de son aimée, il implora le dieu de la ressuscité et contre toute attente, il avait accepté en échange d'une musique et d'une promesse. Il s'efforça de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il fut bien avant d'être précipité au plus profond du néant, avant de s'extasier sur la mort d'être qu'il avait apprit à apprécier.

Le créateur tressaillit en sentant la chaleur d'une main se poser sur l'un de ses poings fermés. Il redressa la tête sous le doux regard du verseau. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui autre que celui de Camus. Il avait beau chercher, il ignorait de qui il s'agissait. Hadès fronça légèrement les sourcils, détaillant lentement le visage de l'humain. Ses yeux légèrement en amande semblaient être perpétuellement légèrement fermé ce qui, accompagné de ses longs cils assombrissant ses iris, donnait à son regard quelque chose de las. Son nez droit mais fin s'accordait parfaitement avec la douceur de ses traits, le tout donnait d'ailleurs au verseau un aspect androgyne, voir sous certain angle, juvénile. Les deux lignes élancées que constituaient ses lèvres étaient quant à elles légèrement retroussées seulement leurs commissures restaient droite, lui donnant cet air sérieux pour ne pas dire strict. Cet air était d'ailleurs renforcé par la courbe de ses sourcils bien définis. Les pointes de ces derniers finissaient légèrement en fourche qui étaient cependant cachées par la frange turquoise du jeune homme.

Le visage du jeune homme n'éveillait aucun souvenir datant d'avant son enfermement. Le pendentif qu'il portait lui rappelait effectivement quelque chose, seulement Camus... Il ne connaissait Camus qu'en tant que Camus. Les paroles de Perséphone, qu'elle lui soit adressé ou non, laissait pourtant entendre que l'humain était tout autant menacé que lui, poursuivit par le même ennemi. Hadès savait d'ailleurs pertinemment de qui il s'agissait.

Torturé par ses propres pensées, Hadès abandonna. Il soupira longuement avant de se saisir délicatement de la main de l'humain. Il ne servait à rien d'ainsi chercher pour le moment, aussi longtemps que Camus était à ses côtés, il pourrait le protéger. Si il lui apprenait à se servir de son cosmos, alors le jeune homme pourrait un tant soit peu se défendre... Pas contre celui qui les poursuivait malheureusement.

« J'étais possédé Camus, j'en avais moi-même conscience mais il n'y avait rien à faire : mon âme était gelée, maintenue dans un état comateux. Je pouvais voir, sentir et percevoir seulement mon état de conscience était inhibé. On s'était emparé de mon corps, de mes pouvoirs sans que je puisse y faire quoi que se soit. On m'utilisa, j'ignore pendant combien de temps, parfois il me semblait que cela durait des années, d'autre fois seulement une poignée de seconde. On s'empara de moi pour répandre tant de maux sur les humains. Jusqu'au jour où, peu de temps après une grande guerre, mes actes précipitèrent pratiquement l'humanité à sa fin. »

Il entendit Camus retenir son souffle, comprenant parfaitement la réaction du médium. Il venait après tout de lui avouer que par sa faute, les hommes auraient pus disparaître. Camus ne retira pas pour autant sa main de l'emprise du dieu, il ne chercha en aucun cas à fuir. À la place, il mit sa deuxième sur celle d'Hadès et d'un regard rassurant, l'encouragea à continuer. Le dieu tourna la tête vers la porte et la baissa, laissant ses longs cheveux masquer son visage.

« Je fus bien évidemment punis. »

Le créateur murmura presque, son ton bien plus faible qu'auparavant. Camus y entendit pourtant de la peine et de la déception, ses souvenirs faisaient tant de mal à l'entité.

« Attaché, on posa sceau après sceau sur ma peau. Je suis un dieu, l'un des douze grands dieux, une être immortelle et pourtant cette douleur... Cette douleur me donna l'impression de mourir encore et encore... »

Doucement, le médium se pencha vers lui et resserra sa main. Brusquement, il vit l'entité relever la tête avant de sentir sa poigne autour de sa main violemment se resserrer. La rage du dieu s'était réveillée et effrayait légèrement l'humain à ses côtés sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Ses yeux bleus brûlaient de colère mais aussi de peine, s'en était déchirant.

« Ils m'ont jeté dans le néant, Perséphone, Zeus et Poséidon, mes propres frères, tous ça sous les yeux des autres dieux. J'ai crié. Ô combien j'ai crié ! Qu'ils me relâchent, que j'étais revenu à moi. Ils n'avaient pas vu, ils n'avaient pas comprit pendant tout ce temps je fus possédé seulement au moment où le premier fut posé sur ma peau, l'être qui me possédait me quitta, me laissant seul avec cette souffrance et cette rage. »

Le médium posa une main sur la joue de l'entité et le força délicatement à tourner la tête vers lui. Il vit alors le désespoir hanter les iris bleu d'Hadès. Hadès, quant à lui, sentit sa colère et sa douleur se calmer lorsqu'il croisa le regard indigo du médium. Ce n'était pas tant ses yeux qui le captivait mais bien son être tout entier. Sa présence. Lentement, il desserra sa main avant de continuer plus calmement :

« Je me sentis trahit Camus. Ils n'avaient pas tentés de me sauver, ils ont seulement abandonné. J'étais l'un des leurs, j'étais comme eux pourtant... Pourtant ils m'ont abandonnés. »

Camus regarda quelques instant la main du dieu, toujours entrelacée avec la sienne. Il réfléchit longuement, dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

« Mes parents m'ont abandonnés Hadès. Tout ce qui comptait pour eux était que je sois un enfant de Dieu, même si ça m'en coûtait la vie. Ils m'ont abandonnés... »

Hadès retira sa main de celle du médium avant de passer son bras autours de ses épaules. Il ramena alors l'humain contre lui, sans le brusquer, puis posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

« Merci... d'être là », murmura-t-il à Camus.

* * *

Du haut de son trône, il observa ses pairs s'enjouer à ses pieds. Son coude reposait sur l'accoudoir, son menton poser sur son poing fermé. Ses longs cils dorés qui ornaient ses paupières mi-closes ombrageaient le bleu pâle de ses iris, leur donnant cette teinte grise orageuse. À l'horizon de ses pensées, une tempête silencieuse se préparait et personne, hormis l'une de ses précieuses filles, ne semblait le constater. Il était calme, bien plus que d'habitude, pourtant ses sourcils demeuraient légèrement froncer.

À ses côtés, son épouse observait tantôt avec bienveillance, tantôt avec haine les autres créateurs qui défilait lentement. Un tout autre jour, il l'aurai remarquer remettre sans cesse une mèche châtain derrière son oreille. D'un sourire, il aurait replacé les quelques cheveux rebelles dans le chignon de son épouse. Puis il lui aurait prit la main, un regard doux et lui aurait dit « Héra, mon aimée, rien ne peut entacher votre beauté. », pourtant il ne fit rien. Non, il continua de fixer l'amas de dieux au pied du trône sans y prêter réellement attention.

À la place, il se rappela sa voix, ses mains, son regard déchirant. Il se rappela le touché de sa peau, le rose de ses lèvres et le vide qu'il avait laissé en lui. Il aimait porter ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, orné d'une barrette d'or. Une barrette représentant un oiseau prenant son envol, désormais, c'était lui qui la portait. Son regard glissa lentement des visages aux pavés blancs et brillants. Il se souvenait de sa chaleur et son teint bien trop clair. Il se souvenait de son sourire, il se souvenait de ses larmes. Le créateur manqua de sursauter en sentant la chaleur d'une main poser sur la sienne. Il regarda les doigts fin, remontant lentement le bras jusqu'à voir le sourire doux de son épouse. Ses yeux d'un vert olive légèrement plissés semblaient vouloir lui dire que tout allait bien mais si elle avait seulement une idée.

Sans perdre une seconde, il tourna son visage de nouveau vers la foule et retira sa main. Certes, il sentait parfaitement l'air outré d'Héra mais n'y prête pas attention. Il y a de ça des siècles, il fut l'époux le plus volage et malgré cette place si importante que celle de dieu des dieux, cela ne l'empêcha en aucun cas d'avoir été la cause de tant de désastre. Il serra la main, enfonçant ses ongles dans le tissu cousu de fil d'or de sa chlamyde. Il avait renoncé à ses aventures, avait tourné le dos à tant de tentation et si son passé n'avait jamais été, alors il aurait pu se vanter d'être un model de vertus. Oui, il était désormais d'une droiture exemplaire, pour sa reine qui jamais ne l'avait quitté malgré ses infidélités, ainsi que pour la race des hommes, êtres qui finirent par trouver grâce à ses yeux.

L'espace d'un instant, il redressa le menton et bomba son torse : il pouvait être fier de ce qu'il était devenu, même si cela valu un sacrifice. Après avoir put observé le Néant de ses propres yeux, après avoir perdu ce qu'il concevait comme une partie de lui-même, la fierté et les envies qui l'avaient dévoré furent étouffés. Oui, il y a de ça des millénaires, Zeus, dieu des dieux, perdit un précieux ami et un précieux allié : son frère le plus âgé, précipité aux tréfonds de cet endroit qu'ils appelèrent Néant. Puis il le perdit, lui, quelques années plus tard. Son amant, son précieux amour auquel il accorda la jeunesse et la vie éternel.

Zeus sentit une cuisante brûlure au fond de sa gorge, semblable à la bile. Il l'avait cherché, ô comme il l'avait cherché mais son âme restait introuvable. Son cosmos semblait s'être éteint avec lui. Avait-il anéanti son âme ? Était-il seulement possible? De ce qu'il savait, une âme pouvait être brisée et éparpillé parmi les différents mondes, mais pouvait-elle vraiment être réduite à néant ?

Sans un mot, le créateur se leva d'une lenteur accablante, son sceptre doré en main. Tous arrêtèrent de parler, se tournant vers l'être qui les dirigeait tous, vers ce même être qui du haut de toute sa splendeur semblait bien plus loin que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Son aura glaciale et son visage fermé avait quelque chose d'affreux, leur donnant l'impression que n'importe lequel parmi eux allait subir son courroux. Zeus n'était pas particulièrement terrorisant, son autorité était cependant tel que personne excepté peut être Héra son épouse, n'oserait le regarder dans les yeux. Avec la même lenteur, il jeta un regard sur l'assemblé, leur envoyant un avertissement silencieux, avant de descendre les quelques marches qui menait à son trône d'albâtre. Le claquement de son sceptre sur les dalles de marbres résonna dans le calme tendu alors que sa présence seule suffit à séparer la foule, lui laissant un large passage jusqu'au grandes portes sombres.

Tous ces êtres, ces dieux, parés de tissus aux couleurs douçâtres et aux perles d'or. Il ne décrocha pas les yeux des portes pourtant il voyait toujours ces drapés de mousselines, ces broches finement ciselées. Ces visages qu'il connaissait par cœur et ce depuis des milliers d'années, mais toujours aucune trace de lui. Zeus venait d'interrompre une énième festivité au sein des dieux, qu'en avait-il à faire après tout ? Il était leur roi, il pouvait faire comme bon lui semblait. Il n'avait plus la force d'écouter ses musiques certes enivrantes mais bien trop entrainante à son goût et l'arôme légèrement âcre de l'alcool qui ne cessait de couler ne suffisait pas à embrumer ses pensées.

Deux gardes, vêtus d'armures aux multiples fioritures et faites d'un métal brillant, tirèrent sur les anneaux des lourdes portes qui s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre. Le dieu passa, silencieux, laissant derrière lui les regards craintifs et perdus de ses pairs. Il était clair qu'il désirait qu'on le laisse seul, alors les portes se refermèrent derrière lui, un bruit sourd lui indiquant qu'il pouvait enfin laisser son masque d'indifférence. Il avança de quelques pas dans le péristyle, s'enivrant du parfum des jasmins blancs qui grignotait pratiquement toutes les colonnes.

La lumière d'un soleil éternelle tombait en cascade sur les plantes luxuriante, reflétant leurs feuilles vertes profond d'un éclat doré, et venait éclairer un bassin d'eau clair qui avait toujours siégé au centre de ce jardinet. Combien de dieux s'étaient assit sur la roche d'un blanc éclatant ? Combien avait observé leur reflet sur ce miroir lisse et combien encore ont laissé ces eaux désaltérées leur soif de réponse ? Du bout du doigt, il caressa la pierre glaciale, avant de s'y asseoir. Le tissu de sa chlamyde se prit au branche d'un buisson de rosier au fleurs rose poudré. Au fils des millénaires, les hommes avaient évolués, avaient découvert comment exploiter au mieux le monde autours d'eux, à la grande fierté des dieux. De leur monde de d'or et d'ivoire, ils observaient les hommes sans pour autant réellement s'en approcher car si des millénaire de ça il aurait été facile de seulement marché parmi les mortelle, seulement, des millénaires de ça, l'équilibre changea pour les créateurs et leurs créations. Ceux qui furent jadis vénérer fuirent dans ce monde qui était le leur et toute trace de leur existence fut effacer.

Il n'y avait aucune règle interdisant aux créateurs de visiter le monde des humains pourtant aucuns d'entre eux ne semblaient vraiment enjouer par cette idée. Ils préféraient observés les mortels de ce bassin plutôt que de se risquer à les approcher, peut être de peur que de nouveau, l'un d'entre eux perde la raison. Zeus releva la tête, observant le ciel bleu au dessus de lui. La lumière se déposait sur sa peau d'albâtre, apportant une chaleur qui lui semblait étrangère. Hadès... Il était tellement désolé. Alors qu'il ramena une main vers son visage, il quelque chose tirer. Le créateur remarqua enfin l'épine qui accrochait sa chlamyde et la retira avec délicatesse. Aurait-il seulement un jour l'occasion de lui dire ? Zeus caressa l'une des roses qui se balançait d'un courant d'air fantomatique. Les pétales pâles de la fleur était d'une douceur semblable à celle du velours. Il n'avait pas eu le choix d'arrêter Hadès, il aurait voulut l'avoir mais il ne l'eut pas une seconde. Son frère, régnant sur le monde des morts, sur les ténèbres et les âmes de chaque mortels, avait tenté de mettre fin à ce qu'ils avaient promis de défendre avec ferveur.

Parfois, Zeus se demandait si, du fin fond du Néant, son frère pourrissait de cette même rage et cette même haine comme il y a plus de 2000 ans. Il se demandait parfois si les autres créateurs y pensaient. Sa fille Perséphone, il le savait, nourrissait les mêmes regrets que lui, mais qu'en était-il des autres ? Avant cet évènement, avant qu'Hadès ne tente de détruire l'humanité, les créateurs vivaient dans une sorte d'insouciance allant même jusqu'à sans cesse se mêler aux humains. Désormais, même lui, Zeus, roi des créateurs et sûrement celui de ceux qui avait le plus fauté, était d'une rare vertu.

Son regard se détourna de la rose pour se poser sur les eaux miroitantes du bassin. Frôlant l'eau du bout de ses doigts, il regarda la surface se troubler, non sans lui rappeler les fleuves bouillonnant des Enfers. Puis, alors qu'un voile sombre s'était installé, absorbant la lumière tel un puis sans fond, une image d'abord vague s'éclaircit lentement. La brume qui hanta les eaux quelques secondes auparavant fit place à des couleurs diluées, du vert qui défilait chevauché d'un bleu turquoise qui se précisait. Sous ses doigts, les traits d'un visage qu'il avait pratiquement oublié se dessinaient. La moue de l'homme était la même que dans ses souvenirs, ainsi que son regard lointain. Le menton au creux de sa main, il semblait être dans une voiture, ignorant le paysage défilant derrière sa fenêtre. Une vague d'émotion déferla sur le créateur. Comment aurait-il put seulement oublier son visage ? Comment pouvait-on oublier un seul instant ce que l'on chérissait de toute son âme. Son précieux humain... Lentement, il approcha sa main de l'eau dans un désir obsédant de l'atteindre. Il semblait si proche, il n'aurait qu'à plonger le bout de ses doigts dans ces eaux pour l'amener tout près de lui.

Il se reprit : c'était impossible. Ramenant sa main vers lui, il ne put décrocher les yeux du jeune homme aux traits blasés. Si seulement il y avait un moyen, quelque chose, un événement qui pouvait lui permettre de s'approcher de lui...

* * *

« Et cette caisse ? Je la pose où ? »

Camus se retourna rapidement, tiré de ses pensées. Il étudia longuement la caisse que tenait Saga à bout de bras, cherchant à se rappeler son contenu. Des livres ? Non, les étagères de sa boutique en était déjà gorgés. Peut être les étoffes qu'il avait commandé la semaine dernière, auquel cas elles seraient arrivées bien plus vite que d'habitude. N'arrivant pas à se souvenir, le verseau finit par soupirer et désigna son arrière boutique d'un coup de tête.

« Là-bas, je verrais tout à l'heure ce que j'en ferais. »

Sans un mot de plus, Saga se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué, passant devant son ami qui déjà était plongé de nouveau dans ses fiches d'inventaires. Le mois de mai s'était passé calmement après l'incident du manoir puis celui de la boutique. Aucune trace du créateur présumé, Perséphone, qui régnait sur le monde des morts depuis le début l'absence d'Hadès et bien que Camus ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle lui voulait exactement, il préféra ranger cette histoire au fond de sa tête et ne plus y penser. Après tout, la vie continuait malgré tout !

Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadet des jumeaux qui passait délicatement un chiffon humide sur l'une des multiples étagères. Les deux frères s'étaient proposés pour aider le verseau à ranger sa boutique en vue des chaleurs d'un rude été approchant. C'était une habitude que Camus avait prit, faire un grand inventaire ainsi qu'un nettoyage général du magasin deux fois par an : à la fin du printemps et à la fin de l'automne. Bien sûr, l'été ne débutait officiellement qu'en fin juin et l'hiver en fin décembre, cependant, il avait toujours considéré ces deux mois comme partie intégrante de ces saisons. Après tout, pouvait-on vraiment considéré Mars comme un mois d'hiver alors qu'il faisait bien plus doux qu'en décembre ? Sentant qu'il se perdait dans de nouvelle divagation, Camus se força à lire sa fiche pour la centième fois.

« Merde ! »

Le verseau sursauta, manquant de faire tomber son stylos. Il entendit Kanon murmurer quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de se retourner. L'homme tenait un pan de son T-shirt bleu pâle dans ses mains, entortillant le morceau de tissu comme pour l'essorer. Lentement, Camus pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la coupelle d'eau dans laquelle il humidifiait son chiffon, renversée, quelques gouttes d'eau tombant lentement sur le planché qu'il avait ciré la veille. Le chiffon jonchait d'ailleurs sur le sol, surement oublié aussitôt le haut de son ami mouillé. Le verseau soupira, posant ses feuilles sur son bureau avant de s'approcher de Kanon. Le grec n'était pas particulièrement maladroit mais il lui arrivait souvent de renverser quelque lorsqu'il ne faisait pas attention. Parfois, il arrivait à rattraper ses bêtises, d'autre fois, c'était un peu plus compliqué, à tel point que Camus se demandait si Kanon n'était pas le frère caché de Milo. Bien sûr, c'était impossible, mais force était de constater leurs caractères parfois si semblables. Camus ramassa son chiffon sans accorder de regard à son ami. Puis, alors qu'il alla poser le bout de tissu sur son bureau, il fit d'un air blasé :

« Il y a un sèche cheveux dans les toilettes si tu veux sécher ton haut. »

Kanon redressa la tête vers lui et lui adressa un regard quelque peu inexpressif. Le verseau ne se tourna même pas vers lui, sentant très bien l'interrogation silencieuse du grec. Il ouvrit brusquement un tiroir et en sorti un chiffon microfibre propre et sec. Le bout de tissu vert dans les mains, il s'approcha de son ami.

« C'est à Aphrodite, il la laissé là au cas où il serait surprit par une averse en me livrant. »

Kanon ne discuta même pas ce qu'on venait de lui dire, il ne pouvait que croire Camus. Qu'Aphrodite force le vendeur à garder un sèche cheveux n'avait rien de surprenant, c'était même parfaitement normal venant du jardinier. Et puis, il venait livrer Camus au moins deux fois par semaine... Kanon attrapa le chiffon des mains de son ami, préférant nettoyer ce qu'il venait de renverser plutôt que de se battre avec les engins d'Aphrodite.

« C'est qu'un peu d'eau, ça va sécher. », Camus haussa les épaules.

« C'est toi qui vois. »

Camus reprit son paquet de feuille, soupirant pour la centième fois ce jour-là. Il aimait organiser sa boutique, il en tirait toujours une grande satisfaction ainsi que ce sentiment étrange qu'une fois son magasin totalement rangé, sa vie était elle aussi en ordre. Pourtant, depuis deux jours, il ne trouvait pas la motivation de tout faire aussi rapidement que d'habitude. Il avait même accepté l'aide des jumeaux en échange de quelques potions, après tout, ces deux là avait du temps à perdre. Ils n'étaient pas repartis en mission depuis la mésaventure du manoir, ce qui n'était peut être pas plus mal. Camus posa les feuilles, s'appuya sur son comptoir avant de masser ses tempes douloureuses. Ce matin, à son réveil, il avait été prit d'un affreux mal de crâne dont il n'arrivait à se débarrasser. Il était à ça de boucler son grand nettoyage pourtant cette douleur et le manque de motivation qui l'assaillait l'en empêchait. Il était même entrain de réfléchir à cette promesse qu'il s'était faite de ne pas partir d'ici tant que tout ne serait pas finit.

« Ça va ? », demanda Saga en sortant enfin de l'arrière boutique.

Camus soupira, pour la seizième fois compta Kanon. Le verseau se gratta la tête, absent, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Seulement une migraine. »

Le ton faible de leur ami ne convaincu ni l'ainé ni le cadet des jumeaux. Ils avaient remarqué la fatigue de leur ami, lui qui habituellement finissait son inventaire en moins de deux jours. Et si il n'y avait eu que ça ! Le verseau avait un ton blafard, bien plus que d'habitude et n'avait pas touché à son déjeuné. Il avait timidement croqué dans son sandwich avant de le ranger dans le frigo de la réserve, entre une canette de soda et le sandwich de la veille. Certes, Camus n'était pas un grand mangeur mais il n'était pas du genre à oublier de la nourriture dans le frigo. Lorsqu'ils étaient dans la voiture ce matin là, le médium n'avait pas dit un mot, regardant la forêt défilée devant ses yeux vides. Saga croisa alors les bras, comme son ami, alors que Kanon s'approcha, le chiffon toujours dans les mains.

« Camus, nous ne sommes ni Shaka, ni Mü. Tu peux nous parler si tu veux, nous ne te forcerons à rien. »

Le verseau resta cependant silencieux, fixant désormais son parquet avec la mine d'un petit garçon boudeur. Il rappela à Saga cet période où, arrivant tout juste au Sanctuaire, il restait constamment caché derrière ses jambes ou celles d'Aioros. Puis Milo l'avait adopté comme son meilleur ami et le petit verseau ne lâchait plus le petit scorpion d'une semelle.

« Saga à raison Camus, continua Kanon en se rangeant du côté de son frère. On voit bien que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette. Tu ne devrais pas garder ça pour toi. »

Camus hocha légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, comme refusant les paroles de ses amis. Pourtant, il les avait à peine entendu. Lentement, ses sourcils se froncèrent en réponse à cet acouphène qui prit ses deux oreilles. Les bras toujours croisés, un sentiment affreux lui arracha un frisson. Un frisson glacial qui dévala sa colonne vertébrale et lui donna la chair de poule. Il n'ignorait pas tout à fait ce qui lui arrivait, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, essayait en vain de lui parler et plus il tentait de repousser cet appel, plus ce sentiment affreux s'intensifiait. Sans le vouloir, il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de ses bras couverts et ce fut à cet instant que les jumeaux comprirent que leur ami n'était plus totalement avec eux.

Les paupières closes, il se concentra sur le sifflement strident. Il se muta peu à peu en un son sourd qui l'empêchait d'entendre quoi que se soit d'autre. Un vrombissement grave, fort, sur lequel il n'avait aucune emprise. Il sentit son estomac se retourner une première fois, puis une seconde alors qu'un goût âcre, un goût de sang le prit à la gorge. Sans même le savoir, Camus se plia en deux face à une douleur qui n'était pas sienne. Les bras toujours croisés, il tentait instinctivement de protéger son torse qu'il sentait se glaçait. Ce n'était pas son torse, c'était son cœur. C'était son cœur qui était affreusement douloureux et la première chose auquel il pensa est qu'il avait cessé de battre. Puis il s'effondra à genoux, sous le regard paniqué de ses amis.

Kanon fut le premier à se jeter sur son ami, attrapant son bras dans une tentative désespéré de le relever seulement les membres du verseau était rigide. Saga le constata à son tour lorsqu'il tenta d'aider son frère. Il n'y avait rien à faire, le médium semblait soudainement être aussi lourd que le plomb. Kanon échangea une œillade paniquée à Saga, l'interrogeant silencieusement sur ce qu'ils devaient faire. L'ainé pensa un instant appelé Milo. L'homme avait après tout l'habitude de ce genre de crise chez son meilleur ami. Seulement, il ne s'agissait pas d'une énième crise habituelle, ils le savaient tout deux, et la vu de Camus à genoux sur son parquet, un rayon de soleil illuminant la douleur sur son visage, était une chose que les jumeaux refusèrent de montrer au scorpion. Lorsque que le verseau ramena une main vers son cœur, accrochant fermement son haut et sa peau entre ses longs doigts.

« Je t'en pris... Je t'en pris non... », chuchota-t-il de nombreuse fois dans sa langue natale.

La tête baissée, les mâchoires crispées, Camus répétait ces mots que les deux hommes ne pouvaient comprendre. De longues mèches turquoises, échappées de sa queue de cheval, virent peu à peu s'accrocher à son visage, masquant habillement les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Camus pleurait, Kanon regarda son frère avec d'autant plus d'inquiétude. Camus ne pleurait pratiquement jamais devant d'autre personne. Que se passait-il ? Que se passait-il ? Lorsqu'un lourd cosmos envahit l'air de la boutique. Sans même le vouloir, les deux frères tournèrent la tête vers la porte et le virent, lui dont il n'avait jamais oublié le visage.

Il se tenait à quelques pas à peine de la porte, envahissant l'espace de sa taille. Les bras le long du corps, ses longs cheveux de jais qui se confondaient avec le noir si obscur de sa tunique. Sa peau bien trop pâle, contrastant avec la teinte de sa chevelure. Et ses yeux, d'un bleu si étrange, si pénétrant. Là, imposant et droit, il semblait être la personnification même de la mort, lui, le créateur des Enfers. Hadès.

Sous son regard céruléen, Kanon, toujours à terre, en oublia de respirer. La sourde crainte que lui inspirait cet être l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste, il ne doutait d'ailleurs pas un instant que son frère ressente la même chose. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'était déjà légèrement décalé loin de Camus, comprenant l'intérêt du créateur pour leur ami. Les yeux de l'être se posèrent sur le cadet et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'avaler douloureusement sa salive. Même si il savait pertinemment qu'on l'invitait à s'éloigner, il ressentait toujours une terreur tout à fait justifier. Kanon recula doucement, le corps aplatit vers le sol, sans décrocher un instant les yeux du dieu. Il l'avait déjà vu auparavant, pourtant il n'avait pas eu cette sensation de n'être qu'une misérable fourmi comparé à l'entité. Peut être était-ce le fait que c'était la première fois qu'un dieu le regardait, le commandait. C'était ça, le créateur les commandait du regard et eux, pauvres humains qu'ils étaient, s'exécutaient, telle était leur place, et sous les yeux insistants du dieu, tous deux finirent par baisser la tête. L'attention d'Hadès se reporta enfin sur Camus.

Camus, son Camus... Il était là à genoux, sur le parquet chauffé par la lumière du soleil. Là, recroquevillé sur lui-même, l'une de ses mains cramponnée à sa chemise. Il chuchotait toujours la même supplication, encore et encore, au point de presque devenir un mantra entre ses lèvres. Outre les larmes, quelques perles de sueur froide dévalaient sur sa peau, se mêlant parfaitement au tableau d'horreur et de souffrance qu'était devenu son visage. Hadès fit un pas, ignorant la crainte des deux humains au côté de Camus. Il traversa la salle, silencieusement, son attention focalisée sur le médium. C'était si soudain, qui aurait put se douter de ce qui allait se passer ? Qui aurait put douter que ça allait l'affecter lui, cet enfant abandonné ? Le créateur s'agenouilla et avec la plus grande délicatesse, souleva la longue queue de cheval de son protégé. Kanon entendit le bruissement si particulier des cheveux du verseau glissant sur le tissu des vêtements du créateur. Il n'osa pas jeter un coup d'œil, ses yeux river sur le parquet dans une attente qui lui sembla interminable. Hadès passa son bras derrière la nuque du médium, faisant bien attention de ne coincer aucune mèche. Puis, avec la même délicatesse, il passa son autre bras aux creux de ses genoux. Lentement, il le fit glisser contre lui pour le faire reposer contre son torse. Sans grand effort, il souleva le jeune homme, observa longuement son visage d'un regard voilé.

Soudainement, il l'emporta avec lui dans l'arrière boutique, laissant derrière lui les deux hommes terrifiés et inquiets. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte de la réserve se refermer derrière eux que les deux frères purent souffler. Saga se releva lentement, lança un regard à son frère qui tremblait légèrement avant de lui tendre la main. Kanon ne la vit d'abord pas, ses yeux toujours accrochés au parquet. Il dû prendre de profonde inspiration, cherchant à se calmer, avant d'enfin pouvoir relever la tête. Il fut confus en voyant une main tendue devant lui mais finit tout de même par la saisir. Saga le tira avec force vers lui, se doutant qu'après tant de tension ses muscles devaient être légèrement ankylosé. Il avait vu juste lorsque son frère grimaça en se relevant avant de chanceler.

« J'ai besoin de sortir. » fit Kanon, sa main toujours fermement accroché à celle de son frère.

Saga acquiesça sans un mot. Lui aussi restait sous le choc après l'entré quelque peu dramatique du créateur. Ce qui semblait avoir commencé comme une journée normale était lentement entrain de devenir un véritable cauchemar. Kanon s'accrocha au bras de son frère, marchant doucement vers la sortie de la boutique. Maintenant qu'il y pensé, le créateur ne s'adressait à personne d'autre qu'à Camus. Qu'avait fait le verseau pour recevoir une telle faveur ? Autant le créateur le regardait avec une certaine affection, autant tout autre être humain semblait à ses yeux insignifiant. Poussant la porte, aucun des deux jumeaux ne fit attention au tintement de la clochette lorsqu'ils purent enfin respirer l'air chaud de cet après-midi. Kanon put enfin vraiment souffler.

« Que crois-tu qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda son frère d'une voix à peine audible.

\- J'en sais rien. Franchement, j'en sais rien ! »

À cet instant, Kanon préférait se concentrer sur sa respiration plutôt que de penser encore un instant à l'être qui était au côté de leur ami. Il faisait magnifique ce jour là. Quelques cumulus épars venaient s'égarer sur le ciel azures quand le soleil brillait, apportant une chaleur presque accablante. Le mois de juin venait à peine de débuter que déjà les températures montaient de plus en plus. Ils allaient avoir un été chaud et sec cette année, bien plus que d'habitude. Les touristes déjà affluaient en Grèce, profitant du soleil et des plages. Dans la rue piétonne bondée, tous portaient des tenues légères et fuyaient la chaleur. Et puis il y avait deux frères, visiblement éprouvés, devant une boutique d'ésotérisme. Malgré ce qui venait de se passer, Kanon ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils devaient être ridicule. Les passants pensaient sûrement qu'ils avaient été effrayés par tous les mystères qui se cachait dans la petite boutique pourtant fermée depuis deux jours. Avec un peu de chance, ça ferait de la pub à leur ami...

De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, Saga finalement assit par terre alors que son frère avait levé la tête vers le ciel qu'il fixait avec insistance. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit le moindre mot, préférant reprendre leur esprit et essayer d'y voir plus clair dans cette histoire. Que s'était-il passé ?...

« Saga ! Kanon ! »

Les jumeaux tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix si familière avant de voir Milo se fendre un passage dans la foule. Saga se releva. Le voyant courait, visiblement agité. Il ignora les regards haineux des passants qu'il bouscula, il avait bien mieux à faire que de s'excuser auprès de ses gens si important et tant occupé. Il ne fit même pas attention à cette vieille dame qui s'offusqua alors qu'il l'avait seulement frôlé. De toute façon, la vieille ne tarderait pas à clamser, laissant son lourd héritage à Pompon, son fidèle bichon plutôt qu'à ses fils cupides. Arrivant au niveau des frères, le scorpion se stoppa et prit une profonde inspiration. Il n'avait pas courut comme ça depuis au moins... 6 ou 7 ans !

« Qu'est-ce que t'arrive ? T'as décidé de te remettre au sport ? C'est pas trop tôt ! », plaisanta Kanon avant de se recevoir un douloureux coup de coude de son frère mécontent.

Contre toute attente, Milo ne releva même pas la remarque sarcastique. En faite, il semblait paniqué. Non, plutôt déchiré, ses épaules complétement affaissées et sa mine défaite. À l'instant où il le remarqua, Kanon s'inquiéta.

« Où est Camus ?

\- Dans l'arrière boutique, avec le créateur Hadès, il a fait un malaise. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Milo ?

\- C'est son père. »

Les deux hommes regardèrent le voyant, atterrés. À leur expression, Milo sut qu'ils avaient comprit, cependant il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter dans un souffle :

« Il est mort. »

C'était irréel, tout ça était juste irréel. Le malaise de Camus, l'arrivé du créateur, la mort de son père. Ça n'était pas des coïncidences. Pourtant, Camus n'avait pas parlé à ses parents depuis qu'ils l'avaient placé au Sanctuaire, il semblait même porter à leur égard une certaine rancœur. Pourquoi diable serait-il si affecté par la mort de son père ? Les liens du sang peut être. Camus était l'un des rares d'entre eux à toujours avoir ses parents en vie. La mère de Saga et Kanon était morte peu de temps après leur naissance, leur père lui s'était suicidé lorsqu'il avait 4 ans, laissant les jumeaux au bon soin de Shion. Quant à Milo, ses deux parents et sa grande sœur étaient tous partis dans un accident de voiture, il était le seul survivant, maintenu en vie par son cosmos. Ils étaient trop jeune lorsque leurs familles étaient partie, Camus cependant, avait été laissé par ses parents au Sanctuaire. Ils avaient tout fait pour essayer de sauver son âme du diable et il fallut que ce soit Shion qui les convainquit qu'il aurait une bien meilleure vie auprès d'enfants qui lui ressemblaient. Le verseau l'ignorait encore aujourd'hui.

Milo finit par rentré dans la boutique, bien trop inquiet pour son ami. Saga et Kanon décidèrent de le suivre, comprenant enfin ce qui s'était passé. Face à la fine porte de l'arrière boutique, Kanon se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de déranger Camus et le créateur, cependant, Milo était déterminé. Il frappa doucement à la porte, d'une phalange et attendit quelques instants. Bien qu'aucune voix ne lui parvint, le voyant ouvrit la porte sans se brusquer. Assit sur un vieux canapé contre un mur, Camus avait ses deux coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et ses mains contre ses tempes. Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient rouges, boursoufflés, il pleurait toujours d'ailleurs, sanglotant par moment. Hadès était à ses côtés, un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules. Il avait retiré sa chlamyde noire qu'il avait posé sur le dos l'humain, malgré la chaleur, et chuchotait dans une langue étrangère toute sorte de mots qui se voulaient rassurant. Du français, reconnu Milo. Le dieu était clairement préoccupé, même inquiété pour son humain, particulièrement lorsque celui-ci se mordait la lèvre inférieure dans espoir d'étouffer un sanglot. Dans la pièce mal éclairée, toute la chaleur du soleil et la joie de l'été naissance avait disparut, laissant place à un gris omniprésent.

Éventuellement, Hadès finit par relever la tête vers eux, adressant un regard profondément peiné au meilleur ami de son humain. Il retira son bras de l'humain, posant à la place la main sur l'une de ses épaules. Il lui chuchota quelque chose d'autre, faisant réagir le verseau. Il se tourna, et vit Milo, les cheveux décoiffé, ses vêtements visiblement malmenés, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le scorpion le regardait avec inquiétude et sans même le vouloir, Camus redoubla de pleurs, la tête entre ses mains. Hadès se leva, lentement, la main toujours sur son humain. Il entendait que Milo s'approche pour pouvoir se reculer, montrant ainsi au médium qu'il n'était pas seul. Lorsque le voyant s'assit à côté du verseau, il passa un bras autours de ses épaules, comme Hadès l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant, et le tira contre lui. Il le laissa pleurer. Aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait. Milo ne bougerait pas tant que son ami n'aura pas verser sa dernière larme de la journée. Camus avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais. Voyant l'humain dans les bras de son ami, Hadès adressa au voyant un dernier regard reconnaissant cette fois. Il se dirigea vers la porte, attirant les jumeaux dans son sillage. D'un regard, il leur avait implicitement fait comprendre qu'il fallait laisser Camus et Milo seuls et Saga referma la porte derrière eux.

Kanon n'osa pas s'approcher du dieu qui décida de se tenir face au grand miroir de la boutique. Pourtant, malgré son air terrifiant, le créateur semblait sincèrement s'en faire pour Camus. Face à son reflet, son regard était éreinté. Il semblait presque... humain. D'autant plus lorsque, ses yeux perdu dans le vide, il laissa un faible soupire lui échapper. Malgré sa peur, le cadet des jumeaux ne put s'empêcher d'être fasciné et avant même qu'il n'ai le temps d'y penser qu'il constata d'une voix faible :

« Vous tenez vraiment à lui... »

Dans le reflet du miroir, les yeux d'un bleu perçant le regardèrent soudainement, le faisant tressaillir.

« Il m'est bien plus précieux que ce que vous pouvez imaginez. »

Kanon ne put enlever cette impression étrange, celle de la voix du créateur s'adressant à lui mêlé à celle d'un aveu bien trop humain.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Camus regarda son portable, celui-ci affichant une heure tardive. Il soupira, posant son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, dos au créateur. Il observa son pantalon de pyjama, absent. C'était un pantalon tout simple, en lin. Il était gris avec des fines lignes rouges rappelant vaguement le motif d'un tartan. Comment il se sentait ?... Il l'ignorait. Il posa ses mains sur ses jambes, ouvrant et refermant ses doigts comme à chaque fois qu'il était anxieux et plongé dans ses pensées. La nouvelle l'avait... chamboulée. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il avait était choqué, autant par l'annonce de la mort de son père que par sa propre réaction. Crise cardiaque, une bête crise cardiaque. Il aurait dû le savoir, après tout son père avait toujours eu des problèmes de cœur. C'était apparemment commun dans leur famille.

Il frotta légèrement son poignet affublé de multiples petites lésions. Des marques d'ongles, il avait été jusqu'au sang... Il soupira de nouveau et saisit son portable, regardant encore une fois l'heure. Shion l'avait appelé dans l'après-midi pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, apparemment ses parents savaient depuis le début où il se trouvait et gardait toujours un œil sur lui. Il avait loupé cet appel, trop occupé à plus ou moins vivre la mort de son père. Il se doutait que l'on ne ressentait pas ça quand on avait une crise cardiaque mais il savait cependant que cette crise, cette crise correspondait au moment où son père était parti. Il posa son portable près de la lampe de chevet. Camus avait rappelé Shion, une longue discussion s'en était suivit, une discussion qu'il aurait préférée ne jamais avoir. Le directeur du Sanctuaire lui avait présenté ses sincères condoléances et il n'avait rien ressentit. Il lui avait donné l'adresse de sa mère, ainsi que son numéro qu'il avait noté sur un morceau de papier. Il lui avait demandé ce que Camus voulait faire et il n'en savait rien. La vérité est qu'il ne ressentait plus rien durant cette conversation, il était comme vide, détaché de la réalité.

À côté de lui, le matelas s'affaissa un peu, il lui fallut de longues secondes pour s'en rendre compte. Absent, il tourna la tête vers le créateur. Hadès posa une main sur son poignet avant de lui murmurer à voix basse :

« Ne fais pas ça Camus. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était remit à enfoncer ses ongles jusqu'au sang. Il laissa l'entité éloigner son autre main sans aucune résistance, puis, attiré par la chaleur qu'on lui offrait, il laissa sa tête reposer contre son torse. Par le passé, il s'était déjà senti vide, c'était une sensation qu'il détestait. Il avait l'impression que le monde pouvait s'effondrer, là, tout de suite, ça ne le toucherai pas. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'était qu'un étranger, un spectateur. Tout pouvait se passer devant ses yeux vides, rien ne l'affecterait. Il était comme mort, un mort qui continu de vivre. Un robot.

La lumière du plafonnier venait éclairer la chambre d'une lumière très légèrement orangé, chaude. Pour la première fois de ce qui semblait être une éternité, les volets avaient été fermés, donnant à l'homme une certaine impression de sécurité qu'il ignorait avoir tant désiré. La porte été fermée, elle aussi, pas à clé cependant et sur son bureau un peu plus loin, près d'une énième lumière allumée, se trouvait une assiette remplie à moitié de biscuit et l'autre moitié de fruit. Hadès savait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis un certain temps, il devait avouer avoir d'ailleurs un peu faim. Juste à côté de cette assiette se trouvait une bouteille de thé glacé, un soda certes mais il devait avouer avoir toujours eu un petit faible pour cette boisson.

« Pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça ?, murmura-t-il à lui-même.

\- C'était ton père Camus. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu tenais toujours à lui. »

Camus baissa légèrement la tête et inspira profondément. Il n'avait jamais cherché à recontacté ses parents, pas une seule fois. Il y avait peut être vaguement pensé mais ça s'arrêtait là. Après tout, ils pensaient que leur enfant été l'incarnation du diable et n'avaient même pas cherché à le retrouver après sa fugue. Quoi qu'après ce que lui avait dit Shion il n'y a même pas une heure, ses parents savaient exactement où il était depuis le début, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas lancé d'avis de recherche. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils jamais venus alors ? Attendaient-ils que lui fasse le premier pas ? Il sentit malgré lui une pointe de culpabilité qu'il réprimanda. Non, lui ignorait où ses parents se trouvaient et puis vu tout ce qu'il avait subit... Oui, mais peut être aurait-il revu au moins une fois son père si il avait demandé à Shion.

« Ils ont fait de mon enfance un enfer, m'ont trainé d'église en église en espérant enfin trouver quelqu'un capable de m'exorciser. J'ai bien plus souffert les sept premières années de ma vie que durant tout le reste et pourtant... pourtant..., il posa son front au creux de l'une de ses mains. Pourtant je commence à regretter de ne pas avoir cherché à les retrouver. »

Hadès resserra son bras autour du jeune homme pour le réconforter. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre que l'écouter mais si ça pouvait l'aider, il l'écouterait toute la nuit.

« Shion m'a demandé si je veux me rendre à l'enterrement. D'après lui je devrais prendre un peu de repos. Saga et Kanon se sont déjà porté volontaires pour ouvrir ma boutique.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? »

La voix calme du créateur était tant apaisante et sa présence le rassurait tant qu'il était difficile pour lui d'imaginer dans quel état il serait si l'entité n'avait pas été à ses côtés. Bien sûr, il avait Milo pour le soutenir et l'aider à avancer quelque soit les épreuves qui se dressent devant lui, malgré tout, ça n'était pas exactement la même chose.

« Je l'ignore, finit-il par avouer. J'ai une sorte de phobie des squelettes, j'ai toujours essayé d'éviter les cimetières. Et puis, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de revoir ma mère. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, contemplant l'idée même d'avoir à faire face à un membre de sa... famille. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il détesterait le moindre instant de ces funérailles seulement, en même temps, qu'il le veuille ou non et comme l'avait dit Hadès, il s'agissait de son père. Peut être était-il temps d'enterrer les vieilles rancœurs et la colère qu'il avait cultivé pendant tant d'années. Après tout, son père et sa mère avaient toujours cru bien faire...

« Peut être devrais-je y aller... » finit-il dans un souffle.

C'était étrange, autant il avait pleuré des heures durant cet après-midi, autant il commençait à se sentir peu à peu en paix. Certes, le vide qui le hantait inhibait ses sentiments seulement, la tristesse l'avait quitté. C'est vrai, il commençait à ressentir quelques regrets pendant un certain temps mais il ne pouvait pas enlever cette impression de calme. Il avait passé son temps à éviter d'imaginer la moindre rencontre avec ses parents, trop en colère contre eux, trop rancunier, mais il se confortait dans l'idée qu'ils étaient en vie, quelque part en France, heureux. Ils étaient toujours là, d'une certaine façon, inatteignable mais toujours là et ça le rassurait. Maintenant que son père était partit, chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui il ne voyait que du noir. C'était terminé. Il l'avait quitté. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi calme ?

« Tu devrais manger quelque chose... »

Hadès se leva sans laisser le temps à l'humain de protester, celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir dire quoi que ce soit de toute manière. Et puis, il devait avouer ressentir une légère faim mais ce n'était pas ce qui le tracassait le plus à l'instant.

« J'ai l'impression d'être en paix... »

Hadès prit doucement l'assiette, faisant attention de ne rien renverser avant de se rassoir auprès de son humain. Ce dernier était toujours plongé dans ses pensées alors le dieu en profita pour poser l'assiette sur ses genoux. Il savait d'expérience que Camus grignotait quoi qui se trouvait près de lui lorsqu'il était plongé dans de lointaines contemplations, et ce sans même le remarquer. Le créateur ne put donc pas s'empêcher de légèrement sourire lorsque l'humain se saisit d'un morceau de pomme qu'il mastiqua longuement.

« As-tu pardonné à tes parents ? »

Camus s'arrêta un instant de mâché, remarquant par la même occasion de bout de pomme qu'il tenait. S'il avait pardonné à ses parents ? Il venait de se poser la question quelques instants auparavant. Lentement, il recommença à manger, s'interrogeant profondément. Même quand il est parti, son père et sa mère on continué à demandé des nouvelles de lui. Étaient-ils venus le voir à l'hôpital ? Il devrait peut être demander à Shion. D'un regard, il jaugea son portable avant de vite se reprendre. Non, il commençait à se faire tard et il avait promis au directeur de venir demain au Sanctuaire lui dire ce qu'il a décidé de faire.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment... Peut être, oui. Après tout, tout ce qu'ils ont fait, c'était pour moi, même si ça s'est avéré douloureux et stupide. »

Hadès replaça délicatement l'une des longues mèches de cheveux du jeune homme derrière son oreille. Au fil des mois, Camus avait remarqué à quel point l'entité aimait faire ça. Chaque fois qu'il remettait une mèche derrière son oreille, le créateur avait ce doux sourire affectueux. Comme si lorsqu'il dévoilait le visage de l'humain, son monde s'illuminait un peu plus. Il était difficile pour le verseau de croire que ce dieu était le même qui, il y a des millénaires, tenta de détruire la race humaine.

Le médium se releva et alla poser son assiette sur son bureau. Il attrapa la bouteille de thé, l'ouvrit et bu lentement à la bouteille, remerciant tous les dieux vivants que ni Hyoga ni Isaac ne puissent le voir faire ça, auquel cas c'est leçon de moral par rapport à tout ce qui est boire à la bouteille et partager ses microbes ne seraient plus crédible. Il remit le bouchon, s'assurant que la bouteille était bien refermée avant de trainer des pieds jusqu'à son lit. Il la posa par terre, entre sa table de chevet et son lit avant de regarder Hadès, toujours assit.

« Je..., commença-t-il. Est-ce que vous... »

Hadès le regarda avec son éternel air calme, débiter des morceaux de phrase incertains. Il n'osait visiblement pas allé jusqu'au bout de sa demande et paraissait terriblement gêné. Il était d'ailleurs en train de se frotter la nuque d'une main, son regard se dérobant vers le bas de la porte.

« Est-ce que vous... vous pouvez... dormir avec moi ce soir ? »

Camus n'osa pas même pas regarder le créateur, outré par sa propre demande. Et puis, il sentait cette brûlure caractéristique dans ses joues, il rougissait donc. Hadès, lui, cligna seulement deux fois des yeux, totalement stoïque. Puis Camus sentit soudainement la poigne du dieu autours de son poignet et avant de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il sentit le moelleux de son matelas. Une main sous sa tête la retenait pour éviter un quelconque choque avant que le dieu ne la laisse glisser doucement sur son oreiller. Sans savoir vraiment comment, Camus était allongé sur son lit, le créateur des Enfers à ses côtés. Il lui adressait d'ailleurs un léger sourire affectueux. D'abord intimidé, le médium finit par s'approcher petit à petit du dieu, venant se blottir contre lui. Hadès passa alors un bras autour de lui, l'invitant à rester contre lui. Il avait besoin de réconfort, au moins pour cette nuit.

* * *

« Son père est mort. »

Perséphone regarda son père, perplexe. Il était descendu une nouvelle fois en Enfers venir la voir, mais avait sur la visage cet air détaché, lointain. Il lui tournait d'ailleurs le dos lorsqu'il lui apprit la nouvelle, nouvelle qu'elle savait déjà. Après tout, elle régnait sur les Enfers. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas besoin de demander de qui il voulait parler, il était son obsession après tout. Calmement, Perséphone descendit les marches du trône et s'avança vers son père.

« Je sais, d'une crise cardiaque. Lui qui faisait pourtant tant attention à son cœur. »

Le créateur ne répondit rien, continuant à fixer un point au loin. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les Enfers, c'était pourtant le seul endroit où son épouse ne viendrait pas le chercher, elle qui supportait encore moins que lui l'endroit. Pourtant, Hadès avait sût faire des lieux une sorte de Paradis si l'on oubliait les fleuves bouillonnants et les lieux de pénitence. L'Élysion est une véritable merveille, presque digne de son palais. Les lieux étaient tant somptueux qu'ils étaient la demeure des créateurs du sommeil et de la mort, Hypnos et Thanatos. Ils furent d'ailleurs un endroit apprécié d'un autre créateur, parti il y a tant de siècle déjà.

« La nouvelle de la mort de son père l'a abattu.

\- Je pensais qu'il le haïssait.

\- Il semblerait pourtant que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Perséphone ignorait pourquoi mais le ton détaché de son père lui paraissait particulièrement froid, lui glaçant par ailleurs le dos. Elle savait exactement où il voulait en venir, elle avait comprit au moment même où l'âme du père avait franchit les portes de l'Enfers avant de disparaître elle en sait où et elle détestait ça. Pour la plupart des créateurs, les humains ne sont qu'une simple distraction, ce fut son cas à elle aussi il y a très longtemps de ça. Cependant, elle ne supportait désormais plus que l'on s'amuse aux dépends d'être plus faible qu'eux les créateurs.

« Il aura besoin de réconfort, d'une personne aimante à ses côtés pour le soutenir dans cette terrible épreuve. Il mérite bien mieux qu'un simple humain. »

Sentant la rage monter en elle, Perséphone se mordit le bout des lèvre et s'empêcha de lui lancer qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un pour l'aider, quelqu'un de sûrement bien plus sincère et bien moins perfide que lui. Elle se retenu du mieux qu'elle put, si il venait à découvrir qu'Hadès était sortit du néant grâce à son précieux amour et qu'ils avaient en plus tissé une solide amitié, alors une guerre sainte serait probablement déclarer. Lorsqu'elle entendit son père murmurer d'une voix bien plus basse :

« Mon précieux Ganymède. »

* * *

I'M BACK !

J'avoue, j'ai été absente très longtemps. Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, j'ai eu un très long passage à vide pendant lequel il m'a été impossible d'écrire. Ça se ressent d'ailleurs un peu dans ce chapitre. Bref ! J'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire aujourd'hui hormis merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette histoire, et encore désolée d'avoir été absente si longtemps. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Pour me faire pardonné, dans le prochain chapitre : ANGELO ET APHRODITE (on les applaudit bien fort, ce sont les seuls qui ramènent un peu de joie dans cette fanfiction pour l'instant bien sombre) !

(Non, le côté sombre ne va pas duré éternellement, sinon je risque clairement moi-même de finir par faire une dépression)

PS: Il est plausible qu'il y ai quelques bugs en plein milieu, mon ordinateur n'est pas en forme ces derniers temps et les bugs ne s'affichent que lorsque que je copie/colle mon chapitre sur .

Earwen de Sirfalas : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Effectivement Camus enchaine les mauvais moment, surtout depuis qu'il héberge Hadès. À croire que le dieu est en faite un vrai chat noir ! Ah… Le trio Angelo, Aphrodite, Milo… Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans ces trois là ! Ils sont mon rayon de soleil ! Quant au bug, je te présent Hypnos, 3 ans, chat écrivain à ses heures perdus qui décide de pimenter ma fanfic sans que je m'en rende compte !

Hemere : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Au moins une réponse que tu espérais à été dévoilée et oui, il s'agit bien de Ganymède. C'était juste trop tentant pour moi de faire un lien, après tout, j'adore la mythologie grecque donc… Pas d'intermède comique cette fois, mais est-ce qu'on peut parler d'un intermède 'je m'appelle Zeus et je suis visiblement dérangé' ?

Milkagirl : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Hadès a passé tant de temps dans le Néant, il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe un peu le pauvre, surtout lorsque Camus dormait. J'avoue que l'idée de Camus qui est la réincarnation de Perséphone est très intéressante ! Je n'y avais pas pensé du tout mais ça aurait put être une hypothèse très plausible. Et oui, Hadès c'est faire beaucoup de chose mais la comédie n'est pas vraiment son fort. Par contre il peut poper dans la boutique de Camus quand il panique et ça, on va pas ce le cacher, c'est classe !


	14. Au bord de mer

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

« Et il n'a pas quitté Camus depuis ce jour ? »

Milo se recula légèrement, contemplant le ciel bleu au dessus d'eux. Il cligna légèrement des yeux lorsque les feuilles de l'arbres près duquel ils étaient assis se dérobèrent dans une légère brise, laissant les rayons du soleil l'aveugler un instant. Il réfléchit quelques secondes alors que Saga attendait patiemment une réponse, sa tasse de café glacé dans ses mains. Milo lui avait proposé plus tôt dans la journée de déjeuner ensemble, n'y voyant pas d'inconvénient, il accepta. Après tout, le voyant avait toujours était d'agréable compagnie si l'on oublié la haine qu'il lui voyait lorsqu'il était haut comme trois pommes. Saga suspectait une légère jalousie de la part du petit scorpion qui ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur ami ailleurs qu'à ses côtés.

« Non, je ne crois pas. »

Milo garda sa tête en arrière, observant avec lassitude le feuillage foncé du chêne au dessus d'eux. Le regard de Saga s'accrocha sur un coureur, un reflexe, avant qu'il ne tourne de nouveau la tête vers Milo. Le parc dans lequel ils se trouvaient n'était pas particulièrement fréquenté, malgré sa position stratégique. Il se situait non loin de la rue piétonne et même si ce n'était pas le plus grand parc de la ville, il n'en restait pas moins des plus agréable, particulièrement pour une pause déjeuner. Milo attrapa mollement son milkshake, sans même relever la tête. Saga l'observait tranquillement perdu dans ses pensées, prenant une longue gorgée de sa boisson glacée au chocolat. Le scorpion n'avait pas particulièrement changé d'année en année. En faite, son visage gardait quelque chose d'enfantin. En tout cas pour lui il avait un côté juvénile. Peut être était-ce ses grands yeux ? Saga ignorait ce qui lui rappelait tant le gamin qui le haïssait il y a des années, mais ça le fit doucement sourire.

« Il ne suit pas Camus partout mais il ne l'a pas vraiment laissé non plus. C'est un peu comme un colocataire. »

Milo reprit une longue gorgée de son milkshake, manquant d'en renverser quelques gouttes sucrée sur son uniforme jaune. Une chemise aux manches courtes, orné du logo de la boutique en blanc sur son torse à gauche. Il n'était pas particulièrement fan de ce haut cependant il savait pertinemment que son patron lui ferait payer à coût sûr le nettoyage de sa tenue si il venait à le tâcher. L'homme n'était pas un mauvais bougre mais avait déjà vu défiler tant de hauts endommagés par les divers animaux avec lesquels ils travaillaient.

« Enfin, je crois.

\- Tu crois ? » répéta Saga en levant un sourcil, amusé.

Le scorpion prit une grande inspiration avant de soupirer dramatiquement. Le soleil éclairait toujours ses yeux par moment mais il semblait ne plus vouloir décrocher les yeux de ce qu'il fixait. Dans l'air chaud de l'été flottait une légère odeur de fleur, sucré comme le miel. Cette senteur apportait un peu de douceur à cette journée déjà bien trop longue à son goût. Lentement, il posa sa main libre sur le bois du banc, savourant sa fraîcheur.

« Je n'ai aucune idée du genre de relation qu'ils ont exactement. Hadès est à ses côtés pratiquement tout le temps, c'est vrai mais...

\- Mais ? »

Le voyant redressa soudainement sa tête vers le grec, les yeux perdus dans ses propres pensées. Mais quoi ? Il l'ignorait. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il dérivait sans cesse vers d'autres pensées, d'autre inquiétude. Ses yeux glissèrent sur sa main toujours posé sur le banc, puis il tourna la tête, regardant droit devant lui. Absent, il reprit lentement une gorgée de sa boisson sucrée sans même en savourer le goût.

Camus semblait plus heureux depuis qu'Hadès était apparu dans sa vie, il semblait plus vivant qu'il y a quelques mois et Milo était content pour lui. Seulement, depuis qu'Hadès était apparu, Camus avait été mis en danger tant de fois. Agressé dans sa propre boutique, enfermé dans un domaine et menacé, à quoi tout ça rimait ? Était-ce vraiment la présence du créateur qui était à l'origine de ces problèmes ou était-ce tout simple Camus ? Il ne voulait pas penser comme Shaka, que son meilleur ami était quelque peu suicidaire car ça lui donnait l'impression de le trahir, seulement il ne pouvait parfois pas s'en empêcher. Il adorait Camus, il était comme son frère, mais il lui avait fait vivre un enfer et ce plus d'une fois. Il avait déjà eut envie de le prendre par les épaules et de le secouer, de lui crier dessus pour qu'il réagisse seulement. Milo sursauta en sentant une soudaine fraîcheur sur sa main. Il fixa de ses grands yeux le bout des doigts de Saga posés sur les siens.

« Milo... Oublie... »

Il y avait quelque chose de désolé dans la voix de Saga, comme si il regrettait de seulement lui avoir posé la question. Il n'avait pas à l'être, ce n'était pas de sa faute si le scorpion ce raccrochait à des bribes de reproches et de colère. Oublié ça il ne pouvait, il le savait : il avait essayé. Il n'était même pas sûr de si le gémeaux avait de près ou de loin une idée des pensées qui l'effleurait, mais même si c'était le cas, Saga ne voudrait pas qu'il garde pour lui tant de chose. Milo bue le fond de son milkshake au chocolat, mâchonnant sa paille rouge pas la même occasion. Saga le regardait fixement. Attendait-il une réponse de sa part ?

Le grec savait pertinemment à quoi pensait son jeune ami, il le connaissait par cœur après tout. S'il avait bien apprit quelque chose au fil des ans, c'était bien le regard que prenait Milo lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour Camus. Le même que celui qu'il avait lorsque Saga le trouvait, dans la chambre d'hôpital, à prier silencieusement que Camus se réveille. À 15 ans, voir son meilleur ami attaché à de grosses machines ronronnant par des tubes et des aiguilles n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose. Ils avaient été incapable de le sortir de là, que ce soit lui, son frère ou même Shion lui-même, alors Saga décida de seulement rester à ses côtés. C'était d'ailleurs à partir de ce moment que la haine qu'avait Milo pour lui se transforma en affection et respect. Il avait après tout attendu avec le jeune homme que Camus ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Il avait été autant là pour le scorpion que pour le verseau.

« J'ai juste peur..., reprit Milo en soupirant, j'ai juste peur que si Hadès s'en aille, que ça détruise Camus.

\- Pourquoi s'en irait-il ? »

Milo soupira une fois de plus, comme pour exprimer son exaspération. Il y avait une centaine de raison pour que le créateur parte et si peu pour qu'il reste. Après tout, qu'était un simple humain aux yeux d'un dieu exactement ? Saga resserra ses doigts autours de la main de son ami, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Son regard était si sincère, si calme. Il l'invitait sans un mot à se détendre, plongé dans un océan vert opale. Sentant son agacement doucement s'évaporer, il continua de regarder le gémeaux dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi s'en irait-il Milo ?

\- Parce que c'est un créateur. »

Ce n'est que lorsque ses mots glissèrent de ses lèvres sans son accord qu'il comprit que Saga venait d'user de son cosmos pour l'aider à se détendre et le faire parler. Il retira vivement sa main de celle de l'homme à côté de lui, gêné par l'emprise qu'on avait sur lui. Le scorpion détourna la tête, regardant avec intensité les brins d'herbes à ses pieds pour ne plus avoir à penser à ce qui venait de se passer.

« Milo, tu n'as pas à me cacher quoi que se soit.

\- Je sais, répondit-il les mâchoires serrées.

\- Alors pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas tout simplement tout ce qui te tracasse plutôt que de me forcer à me servir de mon cosmos ? »

Le voyant s'étouffa presque en entendant les mots de l'invocateur. Il le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, cherchant sur le visage de son ami la moindre trace de malice. Rien, Saga était totalement sérieux. Il essayait vraiment de le faire culpabilisé, avec son ton blessé et ce léger froncement de sourcils. Ça ne lui suffisait pas de le manipuler ? Certes, le scorpion ne lui en voulait pas mais il ne fallait quand même pas trop pousser. Il ne l'avait en rien 'forcer à se servir de son cosmos' ! Si l'un d'entre eux avait le droit d'être outré, c'était bien lui, et pas Saga. Bah ! De toute manière il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, au contraire. Il était bien trop éprit de l'homme pour simplement se mettre en colère contre lui, et puis, l'invocateur ne lui voulait aucun mal.

« Saga, tu te moques de moi là. »

Un demi sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du gémeaux avant qu'il ne prenne une gorgée de son café. Puis, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche sous le regard toujours outré de son ami. Qu'il était simple de taquiner Milo et qu'il aimait ça. Le scorpion ressemblait à une biche prit dans les phares d'une voiture. Avalant la dernière gorgée de sa boisson, non sans garder son sourire malicieux, Saga mit son gobelet en plastique dans le même sac de papier que le reste de ses détritus.

« On devrait y aller, proposa le plus âgé des deux en se levant, ta pause est bientôt terminée et Kanon va sûrement devenir fou si je le laisse trop longtemps seul à la boutique. »

Milo fronça les sourcils : il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui rappelle qu'il devait reprendre le travail. Les clients avaient tendances à être aussi agaçant que les animaux lorsqu'il faisait trop chaud.

* * *

Il regardait par la fenêtre le paysage défiler, sans faire attention à son propre reflet qui se dessinait partiellement dans la vitre de la voiture. Son coude contre l'intérieur de la portière, ses lèvres au creux de sa main, le vide se lisait dans son regard lointain alors que ses longs cheveux glissaient sur ses joues et ses épaules. Les fenêtres à l'avant étaient grande ouverte, le chauffeur de taxi, un petit gringalet et la moustache hirsute, leur ayant expliqué que sa climatisation venait de tomber en panne. Ça n'avait pas vraiment dérangé Camus, bien qu'il ne supporte pas la chaleur il avait d'autre chose à penser.

Il était parti se matin tôt à Athènes pour un vol de trois heures. Trois longues heures durant lesquelles il eut à loisir de réfléchir, d'appréhender cette visite et de regretter tout ce qui n'avait jamais eut lieu. Pratiquement deux heures après être monté dans cette voiture, le temps commençait à lui manquer. Devant ses yeux mi-clos blasé, les cépages de cognac d'un vert tendre lassaient leur place à des champs de melon, parfois de colza dont le jaune innocent l'irritait étrangement. L'air qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre, pourtant sec, avait quelque chose de moite et déposait un léger goût salé sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il inspira, profondément, fermant les yeux comme pour se calmer ou s'échapper, loin, de ce qu'il savait était inévitable. Lorsqu'il sentit sur son épaule une singulière chaleur qui glissa le long de son bras. Ses paupières ouvertes, ses yeux se décrochèrent du paysage marin pour se poser sur la peau albâtre de l'être à ses côtés.

Hadès l'observait avec ce calme qui le caractérisait. Son visage doux reflétait une certaine compassion envers l'humain, partageant ses sentiments de craintes seulement pas pour les mêmes raison. Camus inspira par la bouche, se redressant alors que l'air envahit ses poumons, avant de laisser ses épaules et son regard tombé lorsqu'il soupira longuement. Sa tête retomba lourdement, comme si à chaque respiration qu'il prenait le monde l'accablait un peu plus. Au moins le créateur se trouvait à ses côtés, il n'était pas totalement seul. Hadès avait décidé de l'accompagner sans vraiment lui laisser le choix, pas que Camus allait refuser la présence de l'entité. À ce point, il était près à accepter l'aide de n'importe qui si seulement il pouvait échapper à cet enterrement.

Lentement, le taxi ralenti alors qu'il s'engagea dans une allée de gravier qui, plus loin, était barré par un grand portail en fer forgé noir et luisant. Camus inspira de nouveau, sentant son cœur accélérer. Si ça n'avait été pour la présence rassurante à ses côtés, il aurait déjà sauté de la voiture en marche avant de disparaître en courant dans les hautes herbes sèches. Le véhicule marqua un arrêt face au massif portail haut d'au moins trois mètres. Hadès, ayant couvert du regard Camus jusqu'à maintenant, releva la tête pour voir par la fenêtre de l'humain, une petite maison à deux étage ne faisant qu'une avec les grandes murailles de pierres blanches qui entouraient la propriété. La petite habitation au toit bleue semblait d'un autre temps, bien loin des maisonnettes en crépies qu'il avait put voir lors de leurs voyage. Cependant, malgré son côté vieillot, l'endroit était clairement habité et parfaitement entretenu, ce fut d'ailleurs confirmé lorsqu'une dame, un lourd jeu de clé dans la main, en sortie avant de s'approcher du taxi. Le chauffeur baissa sa vitre, adressant un bonjour plein d'entrain à la petit dame aux cheveux frisée derrière la porte. Pour le créateur, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était la gardienne, ouvrant aux personnes en visite sur chez les propriétaires de ce qui devait être un manoir. Est-elle la mère de Camus ? Il en doutait, elle ne lui ressemblait en rien mais sait-on jamais.

« Bonjour », répondit-elle avec hésitation.

Sa voix était quelque peu roque et avant même qu'elle n'ai le temps de continuer, elle fut prit d'une quinte de toux qu'elle étouffa au creux de son coude. Toujours dans ses main, les lourdes clés s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas métallique, la faisant légèrement grimacé. Son regard se reporta de nouveau sur l'homme derrière le volant.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Pour moi ? Pas grand chose. Par contre pour les deux derrières... » fit-il en accompagnant sa suggestion d'un geste de la tête vers Camus.

Confuse, la gardienne suivit du regard la direction indiqué et elle tomba des nues lorsqu'elle reconnu la teinte si particulière des cheveux de l'homme à l'arrière. S'agitant soudainement, elle chercha frénétiquement parmi ses clés celle qui ouvrait le portail. La main contre l'une des barre de métal chauffé par les rayons du soleil, elle déverrouilla les lourdes portes qu'elle ouvrit en grand. Aucun mot ne fut prononcer alors qu'elle se décala pour laisser passer le véhicule, non, seulement ses yeux accroché au visage partiellement caché de Camus. Juste cette incrédulité qui se lisait clairement sur ses traits. Le chauffeur la remercia d'un sourire agréable et d'un geste de la tête, pas qu'elle y ai fait attention, avant de s'avancer sur l'allée de graviers. Lentement, la voiture s'engouffra dans la voute émeraude formée par les arbres alors que la figure frêle de la gardienne disparu derrière la dense végétation.

Hadès, qui n'avait rien perdu de cette scène, regarda Camus qui n'avait pas bougé, sa tête toujours baissé. Il avait refusé de seulement adresser un regard à cette dame, préférant son mutisme à la moindre interaction. La femme l'avait reconnu, elle devait travailler ici depuis un certain temps et son choc était compréhensible : Camus était un peu un fantôme du passé.

« Ça vous dérange pas si je garde ma fenêtre ouverte juste le temps d'arriver ?, demanda le chauffeur en adressant un regard sympathique à Hadès dans le rétroviseur.

\- Non, non. Ne vous en faite pas. »

Camus releva enfin la tête, la tournant vers le créateur alors qu'il répondait à l'homme qui conduisait. Il lui était reconnaissant, il lui était sincèrement reconnaissant. Le créateur n'était pas obligé de l'accompagné, mais il l'avait fait sans qu'il ai besoin de lui demander. Il avait altéré son apparence, très légèrement bien sûr, mais assez pour qu'il en perde cet air divin. Par conséquence, ses si longs cheveux attaché en une vulgaire queue de cheval lui arrivait maintenant au milieu du dos et ses traits étaient devenu quelques peu grossiers. Si son changement de taille et du timbre de sa voix frappait l'humain, c'était bien le bleu devenu bien plus terne et bien plus banal. D'ordinaire, il étaient si purs, si limpides que ça en était surnaturel. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la chemise d'un bleu cobalt que portait l'entité. C'était la première fois que le médium le voyait avec autre chose que ses longues tuniques noires et il devait l'avouer, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise, le dieu ressemblait effectivement à un humain. Sans grand étonnement, Hadès avait de très claires préférences en matière de vêtement, il était même allé jusqu'à froncer le nez lorsque Camus lui proposa de porter un T-shirt. Il avait alors disparut sous les yeux du médium, probablement dans son domaine, avant d'apparaître après quelques minutes vêtu de cette tenue qui aurait très bien put faire une une de magazine. Il devait l'avouer, Hadès avait bon goût. Ainsi, l'être en face de lui, aussi familier aux yeux était-il au yeux du médium, lui donnait malgré tout l'impression d'être aux côtés d'un étranger, d'un simple humain.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Camus avait presque oublié ce qui l'attendait au bout du chemin. Il fut brutalement ramener à la réalité lorsqu'un cri parvint à ses oreilles, un 'mère !' hurlé d'une voix forte et profonde, sans la moindre trace de peur ou de panique, seulement un avertissement. Camus sursauta, ses yeux se dirigeant instinctivement vers l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Face à eux, un grand manoir se tenait fièrement, la façade blanche du bâtiment reflétant la lumière du soleil. Entouré de graviers légèrement teinté de beige, le manoir s'étendait sur plusieurs étages, cinq si on comptait le grenier, au point de masquer le soleil et de projeter tout autour une ombre qui atteignait les grands arbres verts. Un escalier de pierre lissé par le temps menait jusqu'aux porte double de bois sculpté et peint du même bleu profond que les volets.

« J'ignorais que ta famille était si... si...

\- Riche ?, fit Camus en tournant la tête vers le dieu, clairement agacé. Surprise ! »

Hadès haussa un sourcil, étonné par une si soudaine agressivité. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Camus que l'humain était si courroucé. Sous l'air interdit du créateur, l'homme soupira longuement, envoyant un regard navré.

« Pardonnez-moi...

\- Il n'y a rien à te pardonner, continua Hadès d'un ton calme en observant le manoir.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de subir mes humeurs... »

Sur ses mots, la voiture s'arrêta. Le bruit exaspérant du moteur s'éteignit presque directement après que le conducteur se soit tourné vers ses passagers, le même sourire heureux illuminant toujours son visage. Camus soupira avec agacement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, avant de lancer un regard noir au grand manoir de style gothique comme s'il le menaçait silencieusement.

« Et voilà ! Vous êtes arrivez ! Ça vous fera 215€ ! »

Avant même que le verseau n'ai le temps de mettre la main sur son portefeuille, Hadès tendit à l'homme deux billet vert ainsi qu'un bleu, sous le regard presque choqué du verseau.

« Comment ?...

\- J'ai regardé les prix sur internet avant de partir, répondit le dieu en haussant les épaules. Gardez-la monnaie.

\- Merci monsieur ! Besoin d'aide avec les bagages.

\- Non, ça ira. Merci. »

Camus défit sa ceinture, lentement et tout aussi lentement, il ouvrit sa porte. Où diable Hadès avait obtenu de l'argent ? C'était un dieu, certes, mais Camus doutait qu'il ai un compte épargne quelques parts. L'humain chassa ses interrogations au plus profond de sa tête, jugeant avoir bien plus important à faire que de réfléchir à ça.

Ses pieds touchèrent un sol qu'il n'avait pas foulé depuis plus de 10 ans, soulevant au passage un peu de poussière blanche issue de la nappe de graviers calcaire qui s'étendait sur le chemin. Ils crissèrent sous son poids dans un bruit aussi distant que familier. L'homme redressa la tête vers le ciel, observant le bleu pur qui le surplombait. La région était connu pour, aux yeux des romains de la Rome Antique, avoir un ciel à la teinte du firmament. L'endroit était comme des milliers d'autres en France mais l'azur qui le berçait était effectivement surréel, particulièrement aux aurores et aux crépuscules où le ciel devenait une véritable une aquarelle de camaïeux aussi brûlants que glacials. Lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent marin emporta ses longs cheveux attachés.

La mer n'était pas loin, il y avait à peine deux kilomètres qui séparait la propriété de la station balnéaire la la plus proche, un endroit qui, dans son enfance, grouillait de monde. Il se rappelait encore le carrousel de bois aux miles et une couleurs qui tournait entre le port et la plage, ainsi que de la ville portuaire qui se dessinait loin à l'horizon, particulièrement les grandes grues qui n'avaient jamais marché et qui dans la brume des matins d'hiver, avaient ces apparences de colossaux dinosaures. Les dinosaures, c'est comme ça que les appelaient son père. Ce souvenir lui arracha un sourire.

« Camus ! »

Lorsqu'une forte douleur le prit au niveau de l'abdomen, puis cette désagréable sensation d'être étouffé dans l'épaule de quelqu'un. Prit au piège, Camus se débâti comme un beau diable, en vain. La tornade brute qui l'enserrait ne semblait pas prête à le lâcher et Hadès, lui, devait être bien plus préoccupé par les valises ou tout autre chose du genre pour ne pas venir l'aider. L'homme réussit enfin à avoir une emprise sur ce qui essayait de le tuer, agrippant ses mains à ses épaules et poussant de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir un peu fou qu'on le lâche. Il avait beau faire de son mieux pour s'extirper de cette situation, plus il semblait se débattre, plus l'emprise qu'on avait sur lui augmentait.

« Basile. »

La voix froide et forte d'une femme résonna dans la grande court, coupant court à la bataille qu'entretenait Camus. Les bras qui l'enserrait quelques secondes auparavant disparurent rapidement alors qu'il put enfin reprendre son souffle. La main posée sur son torse, inspirant profondément, alors que son cœur se calmait enfin, le verseau put enfin prendre conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. À un pas devant lui, avec un air contrit sur le visage, se tenait un homme un peu plus âgé que lui, des cheveux bouclé très brun qui retombait sur ses yeux vert olive. Il devait faire une bonne dizaine de centimètre de plus que Camus et sa carrure, aussi forte que carré, lui aurait donné un quelque chose un peu pataud si ça n'avait été pour la noblesse des traits de son visage. L'homme avait l'allure d'un roi. Camus se pencha légèrement, regardant vers les grandes portes caché par l'homme en face de lui. En dessous de l'arche de pierre sculptée de motif de lierre se tenait une femme, droite et fière. Ses longs cheveux bruns reposaient sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait lentement à chacune de ses inspiration, faisant naître des reflets d'ébène dans le noir profond. Ils étaient aussi lisse que ceux de Camus. Ses mains pâles qu'elle tenait au niveau de sa taille semblaient apparaître sous les longues manches jais de sa robe, tranchant avec le blanc de sa peau. Quant à son visage, il était fin, anguleux mais pourtant doux. Ses joues, légèrement teintée de rouge, étaient surplombées de grands yeux bleus. Un bleu pâle, poudré semblable aux eaux d'une source. Apercevant Camus, ses mains se crispèrent un instant avant que la fine ligne de ses lèvres ne se brisent en un sourire désolé. À sa droite se tenait un autre homme, lui aussi plus vieux que Camus mais de très peu. Son teint était bien plus vivant, d'un doré doux comme celui de l'homme face à lui, cependant, malgré leur ressemblance, lui avait des cheveux certes aussi bouclés mais d'un châtain qui rappela au verseau l'écorce du noisetier. Il devait faire la même taille que Camus et sa stature paraissait être un mélange entre celle du médium et celle de l'homme face à lui. Il croisait ses bras, un sourire amusé, alors qu'il était appuyé sur l'une des lourdes portes. Enfin, Camus laissa son regard se perdre sur la troisième silhouette. Au côté gauche de sa mère se tenait silencieusement une jeune femme, bien plus petite que tous ici mais cependant toute aussi belle. Comme son frère, elle avait de long cheveux châtain, mais les mêmes yeux bleu tendre que sa mère. Elle semblait timide, en retrait par rapport aux autres.

« Camus, fit la femme en descendant lentement les marches.

\- Mère.

\- Tu es venu. »

Le verseau ne répondit rien, appuyant le regard qu'on lui adressait. Basile se décala de quelques pas, donnant l'occasion aux autres de s'approcher de leurs invité, alors que Camus sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. Sursautant, il vit la main d'Hadès, se dernier lui exprimant sans un mot son soutient. Rassuré, il tourna de nouveau la tête vers cette famille qui était la sienne.

Ce n'est que quand sa mère fut à quelques pas de lui qu'il se rendit compte avec étonnement qu'il était désormais plus grand qu'elle. Il s'attendait à ressentir autre chose, peu importe quoi, pas cet insipide rien. Lorsque celle-ci tendit ses mains vers lui, il les attrapa délicatement comme par instinct. C'était sa mère, sa famille, il avait toujours pensé leur retrouvaille bien plus... émotionnelles ? Vivantes ? Pourtant il avait seulement l'impression de lui dire bonjour, comme s'ils s'étaient vu le jour d'avant, et celui d'encore avant. Toute son appréhension, toute la colère qu'il avait entretenu au fil des ans n'était plus au creux des mains de sa chère mère. Elle lui offrit un sourire cordial et de sa voix la plus douce, lui dit :

« Mon fils. Bienvenu chez toi. »

Ça le frappa, avec bien plus de force qu'il n'aurait put l'imaginer. Ce n'était pas douloureux, ni même triste que de l'entendre l'accueillir. La sincérité dont elle avait fait preuve le marqua. Il lui avait manqué, véritablement manqué. Derrière elle, Basile laissa une larme couler, s'appuyant sur son frère et sa sœur qui protestèrent sous le poids du géant.

« Il est rentré ! » souffla l'homme d'une voix nasillarde en sortant un mouchoir blanc.

Camus haussa un sourcil face à la scène qui se déroulait derrière lui. Le plus âgé de la fratrie avait toujours était un tantinet tragédien, abusant sur les expressions de son visage et ses propres émotions. Pourtant, en publique il faisait preuve d'un grand contrôle, se cachant derrière un masque d'indifférence qu'il avait forgé à la perfection avec le temps. Lorsqu'il était enfants, Camus passait tout son temps dans ses jambes et ce dernier était trop heureux de s'amuser avec ses frères pour les envoyer paitre. Maël, son deuxième frère, âgé de deux ans à peine de plus que lui, était dans ses souvenir quelqu'un de doux bien qu'il avait tendance à s'énerver facilement, particulièrement face à Basile. Il avait la particularité de pouvoir être énervé par à peu prêt tout, que ce soit les escaliers, leur frères, les mauvais programmes télés ou même un pauvre pot de fleur à la couleur d'après lui hideuse. Cléo, quant à elle, avait quatre ans lorsque Camus est partie, il ne connaissait donc pas grand chose de sa petite sœur outre qu'elle avait à l'époque une peur panique des papillons et qu'elle était assez précoce pour son âge. Son caractère ? Il n'était plus vraiment sûr... timide peut être, qui sait ?

Rapidement, les yeux de sa mère furent attiré par l'homme qui se tenait derrière son fils. Hadès, sentant qu'on l'observait, tourna la tête vers celle qui le dévisageait depuis de longue seconde. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, dans un silence étouffant, le dieux cru lire quelque chose tel que le choc dans les yeux bleus clairs de la femme. Pourquoi le regarder ainsi ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il soutint son regard, gardant le même silence qu'elle. Peut-être s'était-elle attendu à une femme aux côtés de Camus ? Ça lui paraissait plutôt logique. S'imaginait-elle qu'à cause de sa présence Camus était gay ?

Lentement, elle lâcha les mains de son fils qui fit aussitôt prit d'assaut par ses frères et sœur, avant de s'avancer vers Hadès. Gracieusement, elle abaissa sa tête, ramenant l'un de ses bras sur son autre épaule tout en se courbant sous le regard du dieu. Ses longs cheveux glissèrent sur ses bras, pendant dans le vide avant de se mouvoir dans une légère brise emplie de sel. Puis, elle se redressa et tendit la main vers cet être qui tentait de se faire passer pour un inconnu. Hadès la saisit, faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

« Je suis la mère de Camus, Callie, enchantée.

\- Théophane, un ami proche de votre fils. Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

* * *

Dans leur poignée de main, Hadès sentit quelque chose. C'était comme une piqure rapide, comme si on tentait de lui rappeler quelque chose. Sous les yeux soudains impassible de la mère et son léger geste de la tête, ce même quelque chose prit les teintes d'une étrange familiarité. Une familiarité turquoise et aqueuse qu'il reconnu enfin, silencieusement.

« Aphrodite a dit qu'il passerait à quelle heure déjà ? »

Kanon attrapa rapidement son portable posé sur le comptoir de chêne brut. L'allumant rapidement, il vit sur le fond d'écran bleu l'heure s'afficher. Il plaça rapidement son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de se tourner vers son frère, un balais dans les mains.

« Il devrait plus tarder, c'est une question de minutes. »

Saga hocha de la tête avant de nouveau balayer le vieux parquet de la boutique. La journée était calme dans la boutique, quelques clients étaient passés et même s'ils étaient peu, l'argent dont ils se délestaient une fois la porte passée suffisait largement à maintenir le commerce à flot. Kanon avait finit par se demander si Camus n'avait pas posé un charme qui forçait les gens à dépenser dans sa boutique mais après tout, ses articles étaient d'une grande qualité et certains clients n'hésitaient pas à venir de très loin. Beaucoup de boutiques spécialisées dans l'ésotérisme n'étaient que des attrapes-clients, pour le verseau chaque objet vendu était une œuvre d'art, un outil qui pouvait ouvrir les portes d'un autre monde.

Le cadet des jumeaux s'appuya sur le comptoir, observant le plafond décoré de quelques toiles d'araignée poussiéreuses. Il faisait chaud se jour là, mais par chance la boutique restait à cet éternelle température de 18°C, un charme qu'avait posé Camus dès qu'il avait acheté l'endroit. Il ne supportait pas les températures trop élevée, le pauvre avait déjà été victime d'un bon nombre de coup de chaleur. Distrait, Kanon se gratta légèrement la nuque alors que Saga ramassa la poussière. Il régnait dans la boutique une étrange atmosphère. La lumière qui traversait les grandes vitrines était toujours teintée d'orangé, déposant sur le sol et les murs ce filtre presque nostalgiques. Le cosmos diffus des objets entreposé dans la cave s'échappait du sol, il palpitait, lentement, se mêlant à celui bien plus modeste des objets dans la boutique. Cette énergie sous leurs pieds avaient presque quelque chose de menaçant et c'était en autre pour cette raison que la cave était scellée. Pour l'ouvrir, les présences de Camus et de Shaka était primordiales, auquel cas les sceaux posés ne pouvaient être retiré. Parfois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se cachait sous les lattes de la pièce, qu'est-ce qui demandait de telles protections.

Saga revint de l'arrière boutique, enfin libéré de sa corvée de balayage pour voir son frère plongé dans ses pensées. Camus les avaient prévenu du peu de clients pendant la semaine, apparemment, hormis le mercredi et le samedi, il tournait avec une dizaine d'acheteurs par jour. L'ainé s'étira, étendant ses bras vers le plafond avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches. De ce que le verseau lui avait dit, le plus gros de ses clients de la semaine venait durant le déjeuné et d'après ce que Kanon lui a rapporté, leur ami disait vrai. Alors qu'il était sorti déjeuné avec Milo, cinq ou six personnes avaient fais leur arrivés, repartant les mains remplies de sac. Visiblement, beaucoup d'articles proposés par le médium ne se trouvait nul part à ailleurs.

« Comment va Milo au faite ?

\- Bien, Saga haussa les épaules. Inquiet pour Camus bien sûr mais il a l'air d'allé bien. Il est rassuré qu'Hadès ai décidé d'accompagné Camus. »

Kanon se rapprocha de son frère, les bras croisés sur son torse et un sourire narquois. Il préparait quelque chose, Saga pouvait le sentir à des kilomètres.

« Et votre petit rendez-vous ? »

Les y voilà ! Saga lui répondit par un regard totalement vide, ne laissant par le moindre espoir à Kanon de lire quoi que ce soit chez lui.

« Bien. Nous sommes allé dans le parc pas loin manger un sandwich.

\- Et c'est tout ? »

Cette fois, il ne put pas s'empêcher de soupirer. Quand est-ce qu'il allait arrêter de s'occuper de ses affaires ? Il était bien au courant de l'affection que lui portait Milo mais tant que ce dernier ne se décidait pas à faire quelque chose de concret, il ne ferait rien non plus. Kanon le savait très bien mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en mêler, faisant tout pour pousser son frère à faire un geste. Kanon, le même homme qui n'avait pas eu la moindre relation depuis des années tant il semblait faire fuir tout le monde autours de lui, hormis peut être son frère et les autres du sanctuaire. En même temps, ils n'avaient pas le choix, pour Saga, Kanon était son frère jumeau et pour les autres, c'était tout comme alors...

Soudain, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit à la volet, un homme s'approchant à grand pas d'eux.

« Bienvenu, que pouvons-no-

\- Il est où ?! »

Saga n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on l'attrapa violemment par le col de son T-shirt et qu'on le secoua d'avant en arrière. Kanon attrapa le bras de l'homme qui ne cessait de répéter sa question, faisant de son mieux pour le faire lâcher son frère. Il en avait vu des tarés et malheureusement, celui-ci, il le connaissait, avec ses cheveux verts foncés et son accent dans la voix. À peine plus petit qu'eux mais avec une rare puissance dans les bras. Il ne cessait de piaillé et peu importe la force qui mettait Kanon, il n'arrivait pas à décrocher l'espagnol énervé. Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre homme, bien plus grand qu'eux, n'entre à son tour et ne tire d'un coup sec sur les épaules de leur assaillant.

« Shura, calme-toi maintenant. »

Saga s'agrippa d'une main au comptoir rugueux, de l'autre à l'avant bras de son frère alors qu'il essayait de retrouver son équilibre et le fils de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui venait de se passer exactement, pour lui il s'était seulement fait malmener alors qu'on lui crier encore et encore la même phrase. Kanon, une fois sûre que son ainé allait survivre, se tourna vers les deux hommes et lança un regard outré vers le plus petit des deux.

« Mais tu vas vraiment pas bien ! Je savais que t'avais un problème mais là ça devient grave ! »

Le dit Shura répondit seulement par un regard noir, avant de détourné la tête en sifflant entre ses dents de mécontentement. Il venait de faire tout le voyage depuis le Mexique, ce n'était pas pour se perdre dans de tel détail. Lui avait besoin de réponse, pas dans des semaines, pas dans une heure, il voulait des réponses et il les voulait maintenant. Si les deux grands dadais n'en avait pas, bien, il irait voir Milo.

« Aldébaran, c'est quoi son problème ? Le soleil lui a fait fondre la cervelle ou il a enfin pété les plombs à force de secouer des carcasses de poulet et des crânes ?!

\- Allons, allons Kanon, ça ne sert à rien de dire tout ça ?

\- À rien ? Il vient d'agresser Saga ! Je sais qu'il nous porte pas particulièrement dans son cœur mais là il abuse ! »

Aldébaran, ce brésilien atteignant facilement les deux mètres, était comme Mü un peu le médiateur quand une dispute éclatait. C'était un gentil géant qui avait le cœur sur la main et qui aimait plus que tout prendre soin de ses amis. Même s'il était une véritable force de la nature, à l'image même de son signe qui était le taureau, il était aussi l'un des plus fabuleux guérisseur de sa génération. Shura, lui, magicien de son état, espagnol d'origine mais officiant au Mexique, était quelqu'un de généralement calme et sérieux. Studieux, un tant soit peu arrogant quand ça touchait à la magie, il n'était pourtant pas connu pour être quelqu'un d'agressif. Alors pourquoi diable venait-il de secouer Saga dans tout les sens ?

« Tu cherches Camus ? Il est parti en France assist-

\- Pourquoi je chercherai Camus ? Avec tout mon respect pour lui c'est bien la dernière personne qui là maintenant m'intéresserait. »

Kanon ferma la bouche, agacé autant par le ton suffisant qu'on venait d'employer que par le fait qu'on lui coupe la parole. Et dire que cet homme pouvait être sympa quand il se la fermait.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, dans la boutique de Camus, en Grèce ? »

Le magicien s'humidifia les lèvres, paraissant clairement impatient et excité. Kanon fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard concerné à Saga. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait derrière la tête encore ? Ses yeux vert sombres semblaient étrangement pétiller alors que derrière lui, Aldébaran soupira de fatigue.

« Je cherche le Diable. »

Les deux frères le regardèrent longuement, faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas perdre patience. Oui, le Diable, ils s'en doutaient. Il cherchait le Diable, comme à peu près tout les sorciers de Catemaco que les jumeaux avaient rencontré.

« Ça fait bientôt 5 ans que tu essaies d'invoquer le Diable Shura, soupira Saga en croisant les bras, pour la dernière fois nous ne t'aiderons pas.

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! Je sais qu'il est là ! »

Le plus jeune des gémeaux croisa les bras, soupira longuement et releva la tête. L'après-midi était bien entamée, jusqu'à maintenant tout s'était d'ailleurs très bien passé, entre les rares clients qui étaient venus et l'ambiance de la boutique qui était quand même agréable... si on oubliait l'aura presque menaçante des reliques sous leurs pieds. Toujours était-il que soudainement, Kanon sentait un long mal de crâne commencer à l'assaillir. Un pénible mal de crâne aux cheveux verts foncé, aux yeux foncés et à l'air un peu trop ahurit pour coller à son air habituellement blasé, le grec s'empêchant de penser à « hautain ». Voyant son frère trop excédé pour seulement prêter attention à l'espagnol qui de ses yeux leur lançait des éclairs, Saga, après avoir été malmené, décida d'essayer de calmer le jeu.

« Shura, avec tout mon respect, nous sommes des invocateurs. S'il y avait quelque chose qui ressemble de près ou de loin au Diable dans cette boutique nous le saurions. »

Seulement, l'homme en face d'eux se pinça l'arrête du nez, passablement exaspéré. Le peu de patience et de respect qu'il avait pour Saga était en train de fondre comme neige au soleil alors qu'il ne comprenait pas comment les jumeaux pouvaient se dire 'invocateurs'. Il inspira profondément, posant une main sur sa hanche et d'un regard cette fois qui pouvait être seulement qualifié de hautain, il reprit avec calmement.

« Je sais qu'il est là Saga, Shion m'en a un informé et j'ai bien plus confiance en Shion qu'en quelqu'un qui ne passe pas une journée sans se faire posséder, le regard de l'homme devint bien plus sombre, si c'est bien le cas d'ailleurs. »

Kanon redressa la tête, les yeux grands ouverts, choqué par ce que venait de dire l'homme. Shura pouvait se montrer particulièrement impulsif et blessant lorsqu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, cependant cette fois il dépassait les bornes. Même Aldébaran qui n'était pas du genre à rentrer dans ce genre de conflit, semblait près à disputer Shura, s'apprêtant à poser une des ses grandes mains sur l'épaule de son ami. Il n'en eu cependant pas le temps. Dans la boutique toujours baignée de cette lumière mordoré qui apportait une certaine chaleur, la température semblait soudainement avoir baissée de plusieurs degrés. Lentement, Saga s'avança d'un pas, puis de deux, son visage d'ordinaire si paisible désormais empreint d'une dureté sans pareil. Shura frémit lorsque face à lui, les yeux de l'homme semblait tranchés d'un gris perle dangereux. Le gémeaux vint se planter juste lui, le dominant de par sa taille autant que par son cosmos clairement chargé de rage. Il pencha son visage menaçant doucement vers le sorcier.

« As-tu quelque chose à dire sorcier ?

\- Non... »

La voix faible et tremblante de l'homme lui suffit, il continua cependant à fixer ses yeux fuyant quelques secondes de plus. Shura avait parfois tendance à le sous-estimer et chaque fois qu'il lui rappelait sa place, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir face à son ainé. Saga, lorsqu'il le voulait, pouvait se montrer particulièrement effrayant. D'autant que son âge et le fait qu'il ai était très présent dans l'enfance de beaucoup de personnes du Sanctuaire faisait de lui une figure d'autorité au même ordre que Shura. Satisfait de voir enfin Shura calmer, il alla s'appuyer contre le comptoir, ignorant son frère et Aldébaran qui le regardait avec trouble. Il reprit, malgré l'espagnol qui ignorait son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que Shion t'as dit exactement ? Car j'ai une petit idée de qui tu parles mais je veux en être sûr avant de t'en parler. »

À côté de lui, il entendit Kanon s'exclamer soudainement, abattant son poing dans le creux de sa main. Mais c'est bien sûr ! Ses grands yeux se posèrent sur son frère alors qu'il avait enfin comprit. Avant que Shura n'ai le temps de répondre, il s'écria :

« C'est lui qu'il cherche ? Tu penses que c'est lui ?

\- Kanon, répondit son frère sans le regarder, arrête de l'appeler 'lui', il ne va pas apparaître dans un nuage de fumé si tu prononces son nom.

\- On sait jamais, bougonna le cadet en tuant du regard les planches sous ses pieds.

\- Il est trop occupé avec Camus pour se préoccuper de nous. »

Kanon mit un petit coup de pied sur le parquet, vexé de la réflexion de son frère. Il ne pouvait pas prononcer son nom, il le terrifié. Après leur deuxième rencontre, il n'avait pas dormi pendant au moins trois nuits. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, c'était pour voir cette silhouette terrifiante s'étendre jusqu'au plafond. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait des frissons. S'il pouvait faire un souhait, ce serait de ne jamais au grand jamais seulement revoir la moindre mèche corbeau du créateur. Comment Camus avait-il fait pour supporter ça ? Ah oui... C'était Camus. Il avait toujours eu une fascination bizarre pour tout ce qui est un peu glauque...

« Shion ne m'a pas dit grand chose, Shura se frotta la nuque, distrait. Il m'a parlé du fait que Camus garde une entité auprès de lui et que cette entité avait un lien avec le monde des morts.

\- Et bien sûr en entendant ça, il s'est tout de suite emballé en pensant qu'il s'agissait du diable et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il le voit. »

Le ton réprobateur d'Aldébaran fit d'autant plus prendre conscience à Shura à quel point il était ridicule parfois. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas s'emballer. À l'image du plus jeune des gémeaux, il était maintenant en train de regarder le parquet avec un air boudeur.

« Oui, c'est bien lui.

\- Oui, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aimerai qu'on l'appelle le diable, continua Saga après son frère.

\- Donc il est bien là ? »

Le soudain espoir dans les yeux de Shura tira un rictus moqueur de la part de Kanon, ce dernier se dépêcha de la cacher derrière son poigné. Est-ce qu'il savait seulement que l'être qui ce rapprochait le plus de ce qu'il essayait d'invoquer depuis des années avait été amené dans leur monde par Seiya. Lui, un des plus grands sorciers reconnu un peu partout dans le monde, battu par un orphelin du Sanctuaire qui n'avait pas encore conscience de ses propres pouvoirs. S'en était risible.

« Oui..., Shura ne put s'empêcher de sentir une certaine excitation, et non. »

Tous les espoirs du sorcier semblèrent voler en éclat. Son visage, illuminé quelques secondes auparavant s'était fermé brusquement, ce qui arracha un léger gloussement du cadet des gémeaux. Shura ne tarda pas à lui envoyer le plus noir de ses regards, ce qui n'eu aucun effet sur lui sinon de le faire d'autant plus rire.

« Et puis, que lui veux-tu exactement ?

\- J'aimerai m'entretenir avec lui, obtenir ses faveurs. » répondit Shura sans décrocher son regard de Kanon dont le rire redoubla d'autant plus en entendant sa réponse.

Saga haussa un sourcil, lançant un regard quelque peu soucieux à Aldébaran en espérant que ce ne soit qu'une blague. Obtenir les faveurs d'un dieu ? Avec quoi ? Des sacrifices ?... Est-ce que les dieux aimaient vraiment les sacrifices au moins ? Malheureusement, le géant légèrement en retrait hocha de la tête positivement, un air passablement éreinté sur le visage. Shura l'avait probablement trainé depuis l'Amérique Latine jusqu'en Grèce pour ça, il avait toutes les raisons d'être las.

« Laisse tomber.

\- Et pourquoi ?, le ton irrité amusait toujours autant Kanon.

\- Nous sommes des insectes à ses yeux, notre vie est insignifiante. La seule chose qui l'importe est Camus, ça et rien d'autre. »

Le visage de l'espagnol se décomposa avant que cette expression dure qui le caractérisait ne reprenne sa place. Qu'en savait-il exactement ? Kanon n'avait pas la science infuse et ce n'est pas parce que le Diable ne s'était pas intéressé à eu qu'il l'ignorait lui. Après tout, il avait passé de longue année à sacrifier, prier cet être si particulier. De plus, contrairement à Camus, il ne vouait pas une haine sans nom à Dieu et au Diable. Il ne doutait pas un instant que toute cette fidélité lui serait récompenser. Après tout, il tirait une grande fierté de cette fidélité qui même au sein de Catemaco ne passait pas inaperçu. Catemaco, ville célèbre du Mexique pour sa forte population de sorcier et ces cultes autours de la figure autour du Diable.

« Shura..., il se tourna vers Saga qui soupira, je sais exactement à quoi tu penses mais ce n'est pas le Diable. Il pourrait être apparenté au Diable, il l'a sûrement inspiré, qui sait ! Mais ce n'est pas le Diable. Kanon a raison, il y a peu de chance qu'il ne t'adresse seulement la parole. Tout ce qui l'importe c'est le sort de Camus.

\- Il est avec lui d'ailleurs, non parce que si tu te demande ton ami de longue date Shura, il vient de perdre son père.

\- Tsss ! N'essaies pas de me faire culpabiliser Kanon, Camus détestait ses parents.

\- Sauf qu'il est actuellement en France pour ses funérailles et devines quoi : il a vécu sa mort. »

Shura fronça légèrement les sourcils, ignorant le sourire presque cruel du grec pour se tourné vers Saga. Disait-il vrai ? Il ferait tout pour avoir raison et mentir n'était pas nouveau chez lui. Cependant, comme Aldébaran il y a peu de temps, l'ainé des jumeaux hocha la tête avec tout son sérieux. Kanon avait réussi, il venait de faire culpabiliser l'espagnol. Posant une main sur son front et la tête soudainement tourné vers le côté n'empêcha pas aux deux grecs de voir le regard profondément choqué de l'homme. Il était ami avec Camus, peut être pas son plus proche mais assez pour se sentir mal d'avoir cru un instant que la mort d'un parent ne l'aurai pas affecter. Le verseau semblait froid à tout sentiment mais il passait son temps à forger un masque des plus neutres pour qu'on ignore sa grande sensibilité.

« Comment est-il mort ? »

Aldébaran avait les bras croisés, préférant regarder ses chaussures noirs plutôt que les frères en face de lui. Sa voix grave était voilé, plus basse que d'habitude : il ressentait la tristesse de leur ami, même à des kilomètres d'eux. C'était son don et sa malédiction : Aldébaran était empathe. Sa vie, il la passait à flotter dans les sentiments des autres, que se soit dans leur joie ou leur tristesse, leur colère ou leur gratitude. C'était un avantage lorsqu'on était guérisseur mais parfois, souvent, c'était un peu trop.

« Crise cardiaque. »

* * *

« J'ai chaud. Tellement chaud. »

Hadès sourit légèrement, dépliant une chemise noire qu'il accrocha sur un cintre argenté. Derrière lui, il avait entendu les ressorts du matelas gémir lorsque Camus s'allongea à travers le lit, exténué par le voyage. La mère de Camus, Callie, n'avait pas tardé à les mener vers la chambre qu'ils partageraient. Ils découvrirent à leur grand étonnement lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte un grand lit double. Camus s'était d'ailleurs directement tourné vers sa mère, les mâchoires serrées alors qu'une grande détresse se lisait sur son visage. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard, chuchotant avec gène qu'il s'agissait de la seule chambre qui pouvait les accueillir avant de rapidement disparaître. Camus avait soupiré, plusieurs fois, avant de finalement entré très vite suivi du créateur qui ferma la porte derrière eux.

La pièce était grande, plus grande que le salon de Camus et ses murs était d'un bleu tendre qui n'était pas sans rappeler la teinte des yeux du dieu. Le bleu était un peu plus terne, moins pur cependant, la chambre étant situé à l'Est, les rayons du soleil n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de venir éveiller la teinte particulière de la peinture. Le parquet qui grinçait légèrement sous leur pieds était fait d'un bois très foncé mais son éclat indiquait qu'on en prenait particulièrement soin. Camus nota de penser à demander aux personnels de ménage leur secret, celui de la boutique faisait pâle figure à côté, même quand il venait juste d'être ciré. Les deux grandes fenêtres était ouverte, laissant une brise d'été jouer dans les rideaux de mousseline blanc opalin. La même teinte que le plafond avec sa grande moulure de lierre et de fleur de laquelle pendait un grand lustre de cristal fin. Il s'agissait aussi de la même couleur que les voilures sur les draps pâles du lit ainsi que des taies d'oreiller. Malgré sa taille, la chambre ne comptait que quelques meubles et peu de décoration, préférant laisser respirer les personnes qui y chercherai le repos. Ainsi, il y avait une grande armoire de bois sombre, un cabinet de style baroque, deux tables de chevet et une large bibliothèque remplit d'ouvrage en tout genre.

Camus avait commencé à ranger le contenu de sa valise lorsque l'envie de s'allonger sur le lit devint bien trop forte pour qu'il l'ignore. Il était fatigué, accablé aussi bien par la chaleur que par sa propre famille. Il avait besoin d'un peu de répit, juste un peu. Fermant les yeux, il ne remarqua pas lorsque Hadès se decida à finir lui même le rangement. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, et puis son humain avait cruellement besoin de repos...

« Il me semble pourtant qu'il fait plus chaud en Grèce. »

Camus posa son bras sur ses yeux et soupira longuement. Hadès n'avait pas tort, et puis il était bien plus près de la mer ici. Sauf qu'en Grèce, il avait sa vie, son train train. Il avait Milo, Hyoga et Isaac, Aphrodite... Ici, il se sentait déjà horriblement enfermé. Lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Avec un grognement, Camus se roula sur son ventre et attrapa un oreiller avant d'y cacher son visage. Il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé, il voulait juste se reposer. Il était debout depuis au moins 4h30 de matin. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi la nuit d'avant !

« Camus... » fit Hadès d'une voix réprobatrice en pliant un T-shirt qui s'était défait dans la valise.

Camus soupira, pour la centième fois aujourd'hui et se retourna sur le dos. D'une voix trainante, il annonça un 'j'arrive' peu motivé qui fit lever les yeux d'Hadès au ciel. En balançant presque le coussin, il se remit sur ses deux jambes et ouvrit rapidement la porte. Le créateur se releva, s'approchant un peu. Dans l'embrasure se tenait Basile, un demi sourire sur ses lèvres et cette expression penaude qui le caractérisait si bien. Il se frottait légèrement le bras, comme gêné ou ayant peur qu'on le renvoi d'où il venait. Camus haussa un sourcil face au plus vieux de ses frères, la main toujours sur la porte. Il avait beau attendre, ce dernier ne disait rien, comme figé.

« Basile ?... Ça va ?

\- Oui ! Oui !, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. C'est juste que... tu vois en faite... je me demandais si tu voulais bien nous rejoindre ?

\- Nous ?

\- Moi et les autres. Maël et Cléo.

\- Oh, Camus se tourna vers Hadès puis de nouveau vers son frère, oui. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

\- Génial !, il attrapa le bras de son cadet avant de regarder l'homme mystérieux. Je vous le rends après promis ! »

Hadès se contenta d'un sourire aimable et d'un hochement de tête ce qui suffit à l'homme pour trainer son frère dans les couloirs. Camus n'eut même pas le temps d'adresser un dernier regard à Hadès que ce dernier avait déjà fermé la porte derrière eux. Un peu sonné par la soudaine visite de Basile, l'homme n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre, manquant de peu une des marches de pierre du grand escalier. Malgré lui, il reconnaissait les pièces du manoir et il savait pertinemment où son frère l'emmenait : dans un des petits salons. Petit salon n'était pas le mot le plus adéquate, après tout la pièce à elle seule devait faire l'entièreté de son appartement, si ce n'est plus. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps d'y réfléchir plus longuement, Basile posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, l'invitant pour ne pas dire le forçant à s'asseoir dans le canapé de velours rouge aux motifs floraux dorés. Face à lui, sur un canapé identique étaient assit Maël et Cléo, l'un d'un grand calme, l'autre paraissant enchantée. Ce ne fut qu'une question de seconde avant que leur plus grand frère ne s'aillent aux côtés de Camus, en profitant par la même occasion pour prendre un des cafés posés sur la table basse qui les séparait.

« Alors, commença Cléo d'une voix douce, raconte nous tous Camus.

\- Tout ?

\- Oui, son regard se posa sur Maël, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu après tout.

\- C'est vrai, les parents t'ont envoyé au Sanctuaire il y a déjà... poufff... 14 ans ?

\- Hm ! Moi je ne me souviens pratiquement pas de toi ! J'étais trop petite ! »

Son regard ne cessait de passer de personne en personne, lui donnant presque le tournis. Il n'avait même plus l'habitude d'entendre autant de français ! Pas qu'il ai oublié un mot de sa langue mais il était tellement habitué au grec désormais... La mains tremblante, légèrement perdu, il accepta la tasse qu'on lui tendait. Il devait clairement avoir une mine étrange car face à lui, les visages de ses frères et de sa sœur reflétaient une soudaine inquiétude. Il sentait l'angoisse le prendre à la gorge, il n'avait jamais été doué pour tout ce qui est interaction social et plus particulièrement lorsqu'il était le centre de l'attention. Ce fut Basile qui détendit l'atmosphère lorsque son rire résonna dans la pièce. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère cadet et le secoua légèrement, faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

« Je crois qu'on t'as un peu brusquer ! On est juste tellement heureux de te revoir tu sais. »

Le regard olive de son frère était si sincère, si innocent mais malgré tout, Camus ne put s'empêcher de se dire le contraire. Il regarda Maël qui souriait doucement, illuminant les traits de son visage, puis Cléo qui rayonnait de joie. Tous trois était lumineux, empli d'une vie qu'il ne retrouvait pas dans ses propres yeux. Il posa sa tasse dans la coupelle, sans le moindre mot. Il aurait voulu être heureux de les revoir, une partie de lui l'était au fond, mais la vérité était qu'il les avaient oubliés. Maintenant qu'il était en face de lui, il revoyait leur moment passé ensemble, leur complicité et l'amour qu'il avait porté pour eux cependant avant ça... rien. Encore ce matin, il avait oublié qu'il avait des frères et des sœurs et cette pensée le glaçait.

« Alors, c'est comment la Grèce ? »

Camus redressa les yeux vers Cléo, une mèche caressant son visage mâte. Il semblait que de tous, Camus ai hérité du teint de porcelaine de leur mère plus que celui méditerranéen de leur père.

« Chaud.

\- Plus chaud qu'ici ?

\- En cette période oui, et de loin. »

Cléo parut satisfaite de la réponse et plongea son nez droit dans une tasse de café non sans avoir au préalable rajouté un nuage de lait. Basile s'affala pratiquement dans la canapé, observant son jeune frère qui n'était toujours pas à l'aise. Ses longs doigts était crispé sur l'anse en porcelaine de la petite tasse. Il tremblait, ses mains tremblaient légèrement et malgré les efforts colossaux qu'il déployait à les cacher, tous trois avaient remarqués. Ils ne disaient rien, sachant bien évidemment le malaise que cela allait créer mais aussi les raisons d'une telle détresse. Peut être auraient-ils dû inviter le mystérieux ami qui l'avait accompagner à les joindre. Seulement ils avaient vraiment envie de parler avec Camus, d'en savoir plus sûr lui. Pour eux, Camus était une partie de leur vie, leur mère avait souvent de ses nouvelles transmises par l'Orphelinat du Sanctuaire mais pour Camus... il avait coupé sa famille de sa vie. Pour lui, ils avaient cessés d'exister il y a longtemps, ils savaient bien. Leurs parents leur avaient dit, ils leurs avaient expliqué. Camus pensait avoir fugué, être parti de lui-même. Tous trois lui en avaient voulus, mais on leur avaient dit que le Diable en avait après son âme, qu'il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir, que c'était de leur faute à eux, leurs parents, et pas celle du petit Camus. Ils n'avaient pas été capable de protéger leur enfant du Malin alors il était mieux pour lui qu'il oublie tous d'eux.

« Tu habites où déjà ?, demanda Maël.

\- Rodorio. C'est dans les montagnes. D'après ce qui est dit, la ville était au début un petit village créé par les servants d'un sanctuaire alentours mais comme on a trouvé la trace que de très peu de sanctuaire et de temple ou tout autre endroit sacrée en Grèce, il se peu que ce ne soit qu'une légende. »

Camus but une longue gorgée de son café, n'ayant toujours pas le courage de faire face à sa famille. Maël eut lui envie de lui poser une autre question, si l'orphelinat dans lequel il avait été placé avait été nommé suite à cette légende. La réponse semblait évidente, aussi évidente que le fait que ce soit déplacé de lui poser une telle question. À la place, il prit lui même une gorgée de son café dans lequel il avait plongé deux sucres.

« Bon, je sais qu'on a tous envie de poser la question et que personne va oser et qu'on va juste tous se sentir gêné si on le fait pas mais... Ce Théophène... C'est ton copain ? »

Camus sentit le liquide brûlant tenter d'envahir ses poumons, le faisant recracher aussitôt avec violence. Il toussa, abasourdit par la question qu'on venait de lui poser. La main sur le torse alors qu'il cherchait à reprendre sa respiration, les yeux écarquillé alors qu'il cherchait à savoir si on lui faisait un blague, il regarda son grand frère presque scandalisé.

« Pardon ?! » glapit-il.

Cléo mit son visage dans ses mains, jurant qu'elle aurait préféré mourir que d'assister à cette scène quand Maël, lui, lança son regard le plus noir à Basile. À ce point là, ce n'était même plus manquer de tact. Comment cet idiot pouvait seulement être acclamé par tant de personne ?... Basile tapa légèrement sur le dos de Camus pour l'aider à tousser et lui passa une serviette de l'autre mains que s'empressa l'homme de prendre.

« J'en déduit que non...

\- Il s'agit... il s'agit de mon colocataire. Et c'est 'Théophane' ! »

Camus toussa encore un peu dans la serviette, pas vraiment sûr qu'il allait s'en remettre. Il préférait oublier la question, il préférait tout oublier et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. C'était mal connaître Basile.

« Désolé. Désolé. Il fallait que je pose la question. C'est juste que lorsque mère nous a annoncé que tu venais accompagné, elle n'a pas précisé et on pensait que tu arriverai avec une femme. Alors imagine le choc lorsqu'on a vu un homme descendre de la voiture ! Pas que je sois homophobe, juste que je ne m'y attendait pas et-

\- Basile ?, la voix de Camus était quelque peu dangereuse.

\- Oui ?

\- La ferme.

\- Oui. »

* * *

Hadès était accoudé à la grande fenêtre, observant le domaine qui s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares. Le bleu du ciel totalement dégagé et le vert émeraude de la canopée tranchaient l'un avec l'autre, créant un tableau qu'il se surprit à aimer observer. Tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec Camus, depuis qu'il était sortit du Néant, il était resté dans la ville où vivait le médium, le plus souvent il restait enfermé à l'appartement. Être enfin en campagne avait quelque chose de revigorant pour lui, il avait après tout toujours apprécié la nature et ses vertus. Il avait d'ailleurs créé dans son monde souterrain de véritable jardins qui en ferait pâlir n'importe quels rois.

Le vent marin caressa son visage, se mêla à ses cheveux tout en lui apportant cette senteur légèrement salé ainsi que celle de pains qui jonchaient la côte plus loin. Il apprécia les senteurs. Il l'ignorait jusque là mais elles lui avaient manqué, il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit avant. Lorsqu'il fut tiré de sa paisible méditation par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Curieux, et parce que cela ne se faisait pas d'ignorer lorsque l'on frappait poliment, il se résigna à quitter la tranquillité de la fenêtre.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit la mère de son humain, Callie, se tenir derrière la porte. Elle avait les mains jointes au niveau de sa poitrine et regardait le créateur avec ce qu'il devina être de l'espoir, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de lui.

« Je suis désolé madame, votre fils est avec ses frères et sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas mon fils que je viens voir. »

Le créateur releva légèrement le menton et plissa un peu ses yeux avec suspicion.

« C'est avec vous que j'aimerai m'entretenir, seigneur Hadès. »

* * *

Le prochain chapitre pour je sais pas vraiment quand. Sûrement quand j'aurai assez de motivation.

Que dire sinon beaucoup de personnages présentés. Beaucoup trop. Et un Shura survolté. Bref, encore des embrouilles !

Hemere : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Perséphone est un personnage que j'ai toujours apprécié, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à en faire une simple rivale. D'autant plus que je fais parti des gens à qui ont a appris qu'outre une grande amitié, elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour Hadès. Quant à Zeus, il ne devrait pas tarder à faire une entrée à la Kuzco : 'Ah ! Boom bébé !'. Voilà ! Voilà !


	15. Au fond des bois

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Hadès était assit sur un imposant fauteuil de velours au rouge passé et de vieux chêne. Ses mains reposaient sur les accoudoirs agréablement rembourrés, calme face à Madame Callie qui versait dans un calme Olympien dans les petites tasses de porcelaine aux bordereaux bleu marine. Les longues manches de sa robe corbeau suivaient gracieusement la courbe de ses bras, comme si plutôt que d'être de tissue, la matière était un simple glamour. Les yeux du créateur glissèrent sur la figure de marbre de cette digne dame, sur ses longs cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Du bout de ses longs doigts, elle attrapa la pince d'argent, souleva délicatement le couvercle blanc d'un petit pot et attrapa un sucre. Sans détacher son regard du cube blanc, elle le fit tomber dans le liquide ambré. Une myriade de goulettes tentèrent de s'échapper de la tasser mais avant que la moindre d'entre elle n'ai le temps de tomber sur la table basse parfaitement vernie, Madame Callie, d'un geste élégant et fluide de la main, fit prendre vie à ces gouttes sucrées, les renvoyant dans leur prison de porcelaine. Hadès observa la scène, sans un mot ni la moindre trace d'étonnement.

Madame Callie releva les yeux vers lui, lui demandant par un geste de la tête s'il désirait le moindre sucre. Elle se contenta d'une main levée comme réponse avant de poser ses pincettes, reprendre le couvercle de porcelaine et le reposer tout aussi délicatement sur le sucrier. Elle se pencha, se saisit d'une des tasses ainsi que du dessous de tasse qu'elle tendit poliment au créateur. Celui-ci accepta, faisant bien attention de ne pas se brûler mais gardant pourtant son air indifférent. Elle n'y fit pas attention, à la place elle prit sa propre tasse. Elle remua le liquide chaud, trois tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, avant de placer sa petite cuillère sur son propre sous tasse. La cuillère à thé, qui paraissait être d'étain, était décorée d'un petit camée de ceux qu'on trouvait habituellement au bout d'une chaine d'argent. Le visage féminin était passé avec le temps mais restait pourtant dans la pièce d'ivoire. Dans la pièce à peine plus éclairée que la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée, le blanc du camée semblait d'un bleu dragée.

Madame Callie porta sa tasse à ses fines lèvres et souffla sur sa boisson. Elle avait cet air lointain, les yeux voilés alors que son regard semblait se poser sur les grandes fenêtres derrière le créateur. La mélancolie de ses traits, accentué par ce noir qui marquait sa pâleur, lui donnait cet aspect. Celui d'être une statue, une figure sur la toile d'un peintre. Rien, même pas les respirations fantomatiques qu'elle prenait ne semblait la perturber et éventuellement, elle posa sa tasse, brisant un instant le silence.

« Vous devez penser que je suis une bien mauvaise mère. »

Hadès ne répondit rien, sa tasse toujours dans ses mains et ses mains reposant elle sur ses genoux. La voix de Madame Callie était comme du velours. Un velours sombre, doux mais terriblement sombre. Loin du ton léger de ses sœurs, loin des airs sauvage de son père. Loin dans son grand manoir, Madame Callie paraissait presque humaine. Trop belle, trop froide et désespérément trop triste pour être humaine.

« Et je le suis. J'ai été une mère terrible pour Camus. »

Elle inspira profondément, sa poitrine se soulevant, mais retint son soupire. À la place, elle se pencha pour se saisir de sa tasse, le plissement de sa robe remplaçant le son de sa voix. Hadès constata, alors qu'elle ramener son thé vers elle, le tremblement de ses mains. Madame Callie était troublée, Madame Callie était inquiète. De quoi avait elle si peur ? Pas de lui apparemment. Hadès pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, ce regard inquisiteur sur la femme en face de lui.

« Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Plus de 4000 ans désormais. »

Le créateur releva légèrement le menton, Madame Callie ne lui adressant toujours pas le moindre regard. Elle prit une petite gorgée de son thé cependant elle ne posa pas la tasse. Elle préféra la garde au niveau de ses lèvres. Les volutes de fumée qui s'en échappaient donnaient cependant à son regard quelque chose de bien plus mystérieux.

« Et en mes 4000 ans d'existence, il me fut facile de retrouver mon aimé à chacune de ses incarnations. »

Avec lenteur, elle tourna son visage vers lui et ancra ses yeux livides dans les siens.

« C'était bien ce que vous vous apprêtiez à me demande seigneur Hadès, si je le poursuivais chaque fois qu'il renaissait sur Terre ? »

Hadès ne se laissa pas impressionner, ne retenant que la lassitude et cet admirable dévotion dans la voix lassée de regret. Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse, doucement, faisant inconsciemment attention de ne pas renverser la moindre goutte de thé. Madame Callie suivit la tasse du regard, puis les yeux indéchiffrables du créateur avant de détourner la tête de nouveau.

« À chacune de ses incarnations, nous tombâmes follement amoureux, nous nous mariâmes et nous eûmes trois enfants. »

Elle posa sa tasse, soudainement, avant de recouvrir ses lèvres du creux d'une de ses mains. Elle semblait soudainement plongé dans une bien plus profonde peine pendant que ses yeux se voilèrent peu à peu. Elle laissa sa main reposer auprès de l'autre, sur ses jambes, alors qu'elle reprit, ses paupières lourdes.

« Hormis deux incarnations. »

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le parquet, ses longs cils assombrissant ses iris pourtant si colorées.

« Lors de notre première rencontre, il était roi de Dardanie, elle renifla aussi amusé qu'atterrée, fidèle à mon espèce était attachée à ma source.

\- Pourtant vous êtes ici.

\- Pourtant je suis ici, répéta-t-elle comme pour confirmer. Lors de son règne, je gracia Tros de quatre enfants : une fille que nous nommâmes Cléopâtre ainsi que de trois garçons : Ilos, Assaracos et... »

Il la vit prendre une inspiration douloureuse, comme si prononcer son nom lui faisait plus mal que de raison.

« Et Ganymède. »

Un temps. Madame Callie semblait désormais perdu dans le liquide ambre qui dormait dans sa tasse. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés, son regard préoccupé. Elle était là sans être là...

« Cléo, celle qui suivit son chemin. Basile, le fondateur et roi. Maël, le prince qui régna à la suite de son père. Croyez le ou non seigneur Hadès, chaque vie que mon aimé vécu, nos trois enfants revinrent à la vie.

\- Qu'en est-il de Ganymède, de Camus ? »

Elle releva lentement la tête, l'épuisement et la colère marquant son visage. Ses traits semblaient soudain déformait par une brûlante haine alors qu'elle siffla entre ses dents serrées d'une voix empoisonnée.

« Volé, enlevé. Déchiré par lui, cet être de vices. Sous couverts de cadeaux divins, son père crut notre fils protégé, il accepta de ne plus le pleurer mais moi. Moi, je sentais sa douleur dans ma chaire, j'entendais ses larmes silencieuses. Il ne se passait pas une journée ou une nuit sans que les maux de mon fils me hante et que ma propre incapacité à le protéger ne me tienne éveiller. La seule chose qui me faisait oublier cette souffrance, qui l'étouffait assez pour qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une vague murmure au fond de moi, était le visage de Tros et l'accomplissement de mes autres enfants.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté de le récupérer ? »

Elle tenta de sourire mais tout ce qu'elle obtint ne fut qu'une grimace entre la folie des mots du créateur et la tristesse de sa propre défaite. Elle serra ses mains, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du dieu, jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges en deviennent blanches avant de continuer, les mâchoires crispées :

« Je l'aurai fait seigneur Hadès mais qu'est-ce qu'une naïade face à Lui ? Ne croyez-vous pas que si j'en avais eu l'occasion, la mère que je suis aurait déchiqueté de mes ongles le visage de celui qui outrageait mon enfant ? »

Hadès hocha simplement la tête se saisissant de sa tasse pour en prendre une gorgée. Le fort arôme d'un thé noir fumée envahit ses papilles et même si le liquide avait eut le temps de tiédir, il n'en restait pas pour le moins délectable.

« Puis un jour la douleur à cessé et je fut aussi soulagée qu'abattu. Je n'ai jamais su s'il s'était lassé de mon fils ou si c'était lui qui... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, préférant relever les yeux vers le créateur. Madame Callie soupira face à la quiétude du créateur. Il avait reprit dans le salon qu'il occupait et à sa demande, ses traits. Il était exactement comme elle s'en rappelait et même si elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, il y a de ça des milliers d'années, le visage d'un créateur était si saisissant qu'il était impossible de l'oublier. Elle se souvenait particulièrement de la quiétude qui régnait autours du seigneur Hadès, une quiétude qui invitait quiconque s'approchait de lui à sentir un calme bienvenu les envahir. Face à lui, elle put laisser sa colère et sa haine mourir pour ne laisser qu'une grisante mélancolie.

Lorsque Camus est née, murmura-t-elle, lorsque j'ai vu ses quelques cheveux bleu turquoise et ses grands yeux indigo, j'était terrifiée. Je le tenais dans mes bras et tout ce que j'ai ressenti à cet instant n'était que de la terreur. J'avais peur qu'il le retrouve, j'avais peur qu'il me l'enlève de nouveau. Mon époux a bien tenté de me rassurer et ça a marché, pendant un temps. »

Elle croisa les bras sur ses jambes, se penchant au fur et à mesure de son récit, comme si chaque phrase l'accablait un peu plus. Soupirant un nouvelle fois, son regard se dirigea vers le thé qui refroidissait.

« Jusqu'à ce jour d'été. Camus avait quelques mois et je retrouvais peu à peu la joie de vivre au près de mon enfant, celui que je n'avais pas vu depuis des millénaires. Il faisait sa sieste dans sa chambre, la fenêtre était ouverte pour laisser passer un peu d'air. J'avais prit l'habitude de venir lire à côté de son berceau, seulement ce jour là Basile souffrait d'une insolation particulièrement sévère. Alors que je lui faisais prendre un bain froid pour faire baisser sa fièvre, j'ai sentit quelque chose. J'ai sentis ce cosmos qui hantait mes cauchemars. J'ai tout de suite appelé une servante pour qu'elle surveille Basile pendant que j'allais voir Camus. Lorsque je suis entrée, rien n'avait bougé. Camus était là où je l'avais laissé, profondément endormi. Je me suis dit que mon époux avait raison, qu'il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir...

\- Vous vous trompiez n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne répondit d'abord rien, immobile quelques secondes. Elle prit sa tasse et en bue deux gorgée froide.

« Je ne l'avais pas vu au début, ce médaillon d'argent au bout d'une chaine, accroché juste au dessus de son berceau. Je l'ai arraché et jeté par la fenêtre mais le soir même, il était au même endroit. J'ai tout fait pour m'en débarrasser : je l'ai jeté dans une rivière, dans l'océan, dans les flammes et je l'ai même enterré à des centaines de kilomètre mais peu importe mes efforts, le pendentif était de nouveau là chaque matin. La pensée seule de perdre mon enfant à ses mains me fit sombrer dans la folie. »

Elle se rappela ces longues journée qu'elle avait passer à surveiller Camus. Toutes ces nuits blanches passée assise sur une chaise dans un coin sombre de sa chambre, luttant contre le sommeil. Elle ne devait pas s'endormir, elle ne pouvait pas où il emporterait son fils. Hadès vit Madame Callie mettre sa tête dans ses mains, se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi les exorcismes ?

\- C'était le seul moyen, marmonna-t-elle sa tête toujours entre ses mains. C'était le seul moyen de sceller son cosmos. Sans ça, il était simple pour lui de savoir où Camus se trouvait. Il était simple pour lui de l'enlever.

\- Qui donc ? »

Elle releva la tête, ses yeux avaient prit cette intensité, cette fatigue mêlée d'une certaine folie. C'était en tout cas ce que voyait le créateur qui d'étonnement se recula un peu dans sa chaise. Madame Callie avait beau avoir ses yeux noyés dans les siens, son regard, lui, était posé bien plus loin que lui alors qu'elle chuchota :

« Lui. Le Diable.

-Le Diable ?

\- Zeus. »

Hadès se doutait de qu'il elle parlait depuis le début. Il avait encore quelques souvenirs datant d'avant le Néant qui lui manquait, il se rappelait vaguement cependant l'histoire de Ganymède. Lui n'avait jamais rencontré le garçon, trop occupé en Enfers, cependant l'affaire avait créé une fois de plus du remue méninge dans le Ciel. Face au manque de réponse du dieu, elle soupira avant de reprendre une gorgée de son thé.

« Exorcisme après exorcisme, son cosmos finissait par s'habituer et prendre le dessus à tel point qu'à part souffrir le martyre, Camus n'était pas protégé. Puis j'ai un jour croisé la route de Shion, le directeur du Sanctuaire. Il avait trouvé Camus dans les rues en Italie, en train de fuguer. Fuguer, à 7 ans ! C'est pour dire à quel point où il nous haïssait ! »

Elle posa sa tasse avant de continuer, sa voix amère de regret. Elle était si désolée, le créateur pouvait le lire si facilement sur son visage.

« Au sein de l'Orphelinat du Sanctuaire, Camus serait protégé, son cosmo perdu au milieu de celui des autres enfants. Shion étant un Atlante, je n'ai pus que lui faire confiance alors je lui ai laissé Camus. Je n'ai pas pus lui dire en revoir, je n'ai pas pus le revoir à défaut d'une fois, après qu'il se soit fait renversé par une voiture. La seule fois où j'ai revu mon fils, il était maintenu en vie par une machine. »

Elle rigola nerveusement. Elle avait échoué, elle n'avait pas été capable de protéger son fils au point que le seul moment où elle put être présente auprès de lui, il était dans le coma, dans une chambre aseptisée. Au moins, Shion n'a jamais rapporté le moindre dieu autour de son fils lors des 14 dernières années.

« Seigneur Hadès, elle se reprit soudainement, je vous en pris écouté moi ! Je vous implore ! Protégé mon fils du Diable, de Zeus ! Il en a après lui, je le sens ! »

Calliorrhoé s'inclina sous le regard calme du créateur, continuant d'une voix pleine d'émotion.

« Je vous en prie seigneur Hadès, je n'ai rien à vous offrir sinon ma vie. Je vous en prie, protégez mon fils ! Protégez mon Camus ! Je ne peux rien face à un créateur et lui ne sait pas à quel point il peut être en danger ! Je vous en pr- »

Elle senti soudainement sur le haut de son crâne une chaleur étrangère accompagnée d'un certain poids. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit le créateur, sa main posée sur elle. Ce n'était pas un geste de domination, c'était délicat, en quelque sorte affectueux. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, il retira sa main et se rassit, la naïade figée. C'était un honneur que le seigneur Hadès accepte seulement de l'entendre, mais qu'il pose sa main sur elle sans la moindre agressivité ou violence... Elle savait que cela avait avoir avec le fait qu'elle était la mère de Camus. Dans une lettre envoyée par Shion, il lui avait écrit qu'une entité s'était attachée sincèrement à son fils.

« Callirrhoé, relevez votre visage. »

Elle fit ce qu'on lui demanda et vit sur le visage du créateur un sourire doux accompagné d'yeux voilé de quelque chose qui s'approchait de la tristesse. Il avait beau avoir reprit ses traits, il n'était pas encore tout a fait lui. Après tout, la véritable apparence d'un dieu était telle qu'un mortel ne pouvait en supporter sa vision, brûlant dans un feu divin. Elle était une naïade, elle ne pouvait pas être victime d'un tel sort, ses enfants par contre oui. La porte avait beau avoir été fermé à clé, qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver. Ce qu'elle ignorait est que le créateur n'avait pas reprit son apparence divine, pas depuis qu'il était sorti du Néant.

« Votre fils a à mes yeux bien plus de valeur que ma propre existence. »

Elle vit le seigneur Hadès lentement s'adosser à son siège, détournant la tête sur le côté. Il semblait être loin, très loin d'elle alors que son doux sourire s'effaça. À quoi pensait-il, assit sur ce fauteuil ? Disait-il vrai ? Shion avait bien écrit que l'entité au côté de Camus lui était d'une grande fidélité et ce malgré son statu. Elle s'était attendue à n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, cependant voir le seigneur Hadès à ses côtés l'avait autant inquiété que rassurer. Callirrhoé avait vécu ces derniers millénaires auprès des humains, revenant voir son père en attendant que son aimé ne renaisse. Elle avait eu vent des affaires des dieux, de l'enfermement du seigneur Hadès dans ce lieu nommé Néant. Pourtant, pas une seule fois elle ne put revoir son fils. Elle n'avait jamais put savoir ce était advenu de lui, tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'il souffrait et qu'elle, elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire.

« Callirrhoé ?

\- Oui ?

\- Saviez-vous pour mon enferment au seins du Néant ?

\- Oui, elle hocha la tête, oui mon seigneur. »

Il se retourna vers elle, avant de se pencher et de lui dire avec tout le sérieux du monde.

« Tous ignore Callirrhoé, mon évasion loin du Néant. Excepté mes juges et si j'en crois mes suspicions, Perséphone. Cela dit, Zeus semble ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

\- Est-ce pour cette raison qui vous a poussé à altérer à ce point votre apparence ?

\- C'est exact, il se redressa en reprenant toute sa grandeur. Le Néant est un lieu où je n'ai aucune envie d'y retourner. Personne ne sait que j'en suis sorti, et ça doit rester ainsi le plus longtemps. Cependant, s'il faut que je me dévoile pour protéger Camus, je le ferais. »

Le regard de Madame Callie tomba sur le liquide ambré, désormais totalement glacé. Une marque de tanin paraissait se former sur la porcelaine blanche de la tasse. Elle voyait, dans le thé foncé, le plafond blanc se refléter et si elle c'était un peu penché, elle y aurait vu son propre visage.

« Seigneur Hadès ? »

Il releva légèrement le menton, observant Madame Callie qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« Est-ce vrai que Camus est celui qui vous sortit du Néant.

\- Si l'on oublie l'aide involontaire venant de l'extérieur qui m'a été donné pour me manifester, oui, Camus est celui qui me permit de me délivrer. »

Elle ne répondit rien, ses yeux toujours sur le thé.

« Seigneur Hadès, pouvez-vous me parler de mon fils ?

\- Eh bien... Il semblerait qu'au vu de ses origines, il est une affinité avec l'eau. Plus exactement avec la glace. »

La voix du créateur était calme, Callirrhoé y entendait de la tendresse et de l'affection et son récit apportait une chaleur longtemps perdue dans son cœur. Lorsqu'il parlait de son fils, le seigneur Hadès ne semblait pas manquer d'anecdote, d'histoire triste ou heureuse. Il semblait le connaître bien mieux que personne et elle ne pouvait pas nier que cette affection qu'il portait pour Camus la rassurait. Elle eut peur au départ, qu'il considère Camus comme une simple distraction, comme un simple jouet. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un humain. Lentement, bercé par le flot de parole de l'entité, elle se surprit à sourire sincèrement pour la première fois depuis la mort de son époux. Apprenant peu à peu sur son fils, elle se commença à se sentir étrangement plus proche de lui.

* * *

Camus s'avança lentement sur le chemin de gravier blanc. Tête baissée, il ignorait les murmures dans les hautes herbes ainsi que le sifflement si particulier du vent marin. Derrière lui, le son du glas teinté résonnait toujours dans le petit village, s'étendant dans les prairies alentours. Qui sait, la mélodie des cloches avait peut être atteint la station balnéaire à quelques kilomètres de là. L'enterrement s'était terminé à peine quelques minutes auparavant et Camus avait déjà besoin de s'éloigner. Sa mère l'avait aperçu de loin, elle n'avait pas tenté de le retenir ici, à la place elle se tourna seulement vers l'une des multiples personnes toute vêtue de noire.

Camus s'arrêta au milieu du petit chemin, relevant la tête vers le ciel. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, réchauffant cette fin d'après-midi. Quel beau jour pour un enterrement. Les oiseaux chantaient, les papillons voletaient et au bord de mer, des familles entières se réjouissaient d'un si beau jour. Le médium tourna son regard vers l'église, immobile. Il pouvait encore distinguer sa mère, entouré d'une foule endeuillée comme une reine fourmis protégée par ses travailleuses. Plus loin, Cléo avait la tête posé sur l'épaule de Maël qui retenait ses larmes, ses propres épaules tressaillant sous ses sanglots désespéré. Basile frottait le dos de leur petite sœur, fort et sérieux dans cette épreuve, servant de pilier moral à sa famille. Le médium avait l'impression étrange de n'être qu'un spectateur. Serte, il avait ressentit cette profonde tristesse lorsque son père avait été mis en terre mais ça ne semblait être rien face à ce que ressentait le reste de sa famille.

Il n'avait pas pleuré, il s'était seulement senti comme un étranger, comme quelqu'un qui n'était pas à sa place. Pire, au sein de l'église, il avait eu cette horrible sensation d'être observé. Il ne n'avait que vaguement entendu les prières, s'était levé lorsque Hadès lui tirait légèrement sur la manche car trop absorbé par ses sens en éveille. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir aux ombres qui s'étendaient sur les murs blancs, se penchaient sur les personnes venues à l'enterrement. Ce n'était rien face au cimetière. Il se fit violence pour ne pas réagir face au résidu qui rampait contre certaine pierre tombale, semblable a du goudron épais parsemé de globes oculaires qui scrutaient à tout va. Par chance il ne croisa le regard d'aucun de ses spectres. Il essaya d'oublier les squelettes qui sous terre les entouraient, ainsi que le claquement fantôme de leur dent et le bruit de leur os grattant contre le bois des cercueils. Sa mère avait réussit à obtenir une place dans le petit cimetière attenant à l'église, comme son père l'aurait voulut. Il avait été après tout une figure emblématique. Seulement à cet endroit stagnaient des spectres et des énergies clairement négative.

Quand Camus sentit quelque chose tiré sur l'une de ses jambes de pantalon. Il baissa les yeux et vu, debout sur le bout de sa chaussure de cuir, s'étirant pour attraper le coton noir de sa jambe de pantalon, une petite créature cherchait à attirer son attention. Il se pencha lentement, ne faisant pas le moindre geste brusque pour éviter de l'effrayer et l'attrapa avec délicatesse par son abdomen. La créature se laissa faire, s'asseyant sagement au creux de la main de l'humain. Elle ressemblait autant à un humain qu'a un insecte, à peine plus haute que le pouce de l'homme. Elle agita l'une de ses paires de bras recouvert de cosse d'haricot cousu pour en faire des manche et fendu pour que la créature puisse librement plié les bras. Sa seconde paire de bras, du même vert que ses manches de fortunes, ressemblait trait pour trait aux pattes si caractéristique d'une mante religieuse. Elles étaient repliées, cachant de leurs longueurs aussi bien son torse que son abdomen. Ses jambes quant à elle avaient beau être humaine, elle était recouverte d'un duvet brun parsemé de petites épines. Peut être était-ce un habit que c'était fait la minuscule créature, elle s'était après tout fait de longue manche et un haut fait de grandes feuilles vertes, de pétales fines et colorées, sûrement des pétales de rose trémières. La créature avait cet air innocent que lui donnait la rondeur de son visage, se pommettes légèrement rosée et ses mèches blond vénitien qui s'échappait de la fleur de liseron qui lui servait de couvre chef. Elle observait Camus sagement, ses grands yeux entièrement noirs et ses sourcils redressés pratiquement jusqu'à ses longues antennes. Lorsqu'elle vit le manque de réaction de l'humain, elle agita sa paire d'ailes cristallines pareille à celles des abeilles.

« Oui ? », fit Camus avec incertitude.

La petite créature pointa le dos de l'humain du bout de son doigt. Il se retourna, suivant du regard ce qu'on lui indiquait, seulement derrière lui il n'y avait rien sinon l'église et la foule. Regardant de nouveau la créature avec curiosité, elle baissa lentement le bras.

« Tu es suivi. »

Sa voix était pure, douce, exactement comme Camus l'avait imaginé. Il n'y avait rien dans sa voix sinon une évidence. Pourquoi la créature lui disait ça ? C'était sûrement un esprit de la forêt, peut être un lutin mais ça l'étonnerait. Dans tous les cas, ce genre de créature ne s'approchaient jamais des humains et celle-ci était tranquillement assise au creux de sa main.

« Je ne vois rien, la créature haussa les épaules.

\- C'est parce qu'il est invisible. »

Camus fronça les sourcils. Invisible ? Hadès ? Il avait emmené son casque ? Maintenant qu'on lui disait ça, il avait effectivement remarqué les hautes herbes bouger étrangement derrière lui mais il avait rejeté ça sur le vent. L'homme se tourna de nouveau, scrutant à la recherche du moindre indice sur ce qui le suivait.

« Hey ! Hey !, Camus regarda la créature qui sautillait désormais dans sa main. Tu vas où ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je marche simplement.

\- Je peux venir ?

\- Si tu veux... »

Camus approcha sa main de son épaule, laissant l'être de la forêt sauté d'un bond dessus. Il vacilla un peu en atterrissant sur l'humain mais reprit rapidement son équilibre avant de s'asseoir sagement. Une fois sûr que son nouvel ami était confortablement installé, Camus reprit sa marche dans la campagne, avançant progressivement vers les bois en contre-bas.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Cosse !

\- Cosse ?, le médium haussa un sourcil.

\- Hm ! J'adore les cosses ! Il y en a tellement : les cosses des pois, les cosses des haricots, les cosses de châtaignes... »

Le petit esprit avait commencé à compté sur ses doigts, citant un à un tous les types de cosse qu'il connaissait. Camus sourit : effectivement, il semblait totalement passionné. Il n'osa même pas le couper pour lui rappeler que ce qui recouvrait les châtaignes étaient des bogues et non des cosses. Éventuellement, le petit être s'arrêta et redressa les yeux vers le grand visage de l'humain. Il posa ses mains sur l'épaule de l'homme, balança un peu ses jambes sans jamais décrocher son regard songeur de Camus.

« Pourquoi tu peux nous voir ?

\- Je l'ignore. Comment as-tu su que je pouvais te voir ?

\- Je t'ai vu regarder les gros yeux.

\- Les 'gros yeux? C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ?, Cosse regarda le chemin et haussa les épaules.

\- Moi je les appelle comme ça. »

La fraicheur des sous-bois tranchait avec la chaleur de l'été, c'était comme un soudain bol d'air frais et Camus aurait mentit s'il disait haïr cette sensation. Sous ses pieds, des branches et quelques feuilles séchées craquèrent. Un peu plus et le bruit de sa présence aurait masqué les chuchotements et les rires qui venaient de partout et nul part à la fois. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait même les mouvements des créatures qui vivaient parmi ces bois.

« Que faisais-tu dans le cimetière ?

\- C'est marrant d'observer les humains, Cosse ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Mais aujourd'hui ça n'était pas très drôle. »

Le ton soudain triste de l'esprit piqua la curiosité de Camus. Il jeta un œil à la petit créature sur son épaule : il était recroquevillé, ses antennes abaissées sur sa tête. Les esprits de la forêt, comme Camus les appelait, vivaient pendant des siècles si ça n'était des millénaires. La mort pour eux était une futilité et si ces êtres ne s'approchaient pas des humains, outre le fait qu'ils étaient invisibles à leurs yeux, c'était bien parce que pour eux, la vie d'un humain n'était rien. Ils n'avaient qu'à cligner des yeux pour qu'un homme disparaisse. Les esprits de la forêt supportaient mal la perte et l'absence.

Camus redressa la tête vers la cime des arbres. Entre les feuillages émeraude, le soleil perçait par moment, éclairant les sous-bois et portant sur l'humain les ombres colorés des feuilles et des branches. Le vent léger brassait la canopée, pigé au pied des bois. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'ancien chemin qui menait sans nul doute à un village ou un fief. Beaucoup de petit chemin semblable à celui existait un peu partout dans le pays, ils servait jadis à relier les habitations au cimetière et aux églises et traversaient régulièrement des bois ou des plaines. Il passa à côté d'une grande pierre qui lui arrivait aux genoux, couverte de mousses et de lichens. Elle devait servir de balise...

« Avant les humains passaient près de la pierre. Ils passaient toujours avec leurs beaux vêtements, je leur piquais des boutons !

\- La cloche sonnait lorsqu'ils passaient ?

\- Oui ! Oui ! Ils allaient voir leur... dieu. »

Le petit être fronça le nez de dégoût, comme si la simple pensée de Dieu le dégouttait profondément. Rien de très étonnant, les esprits de la forêt ne faisaient pas parti des croyances de cette religion, pire, ils devaient être bien plus proche de diablotin que d'êtres vivants avec des sentiments. Et puis, à quelques boutons près, ces petits esprits ne voulaient aucun mal aux humains. Quand Camus sentit Cosse tirer sur son col avec insistance.

« Dit ! Dit !

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es vraiment humain ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas l'air humain ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. »

Le chant des oiseaux avait quelque de fantomatique, comme les chuchotements qui ne cessait pas de les entourer, il entendait les oiseaux mais n'en voyait pas un. Parfois, il captait un mouvement du coin de l'œil mais le temps de se tourner, il ne restait qu'une branche vacillant lentement parmi les arbres de la forêt. Il les sentait, curieux, tout autours de lui. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que l'un de s'approche, bien trop timide, cependant ils continuaient de l'observer Cosse et lui. Surtout lui en faite. Peut être que l'un d'entre eux ce cachait derrière les pétales lustré de cette ficaire, fleur jaune qui ne poussait habituellement que sous les rayons chaud du printemps. Son existence en plein mois de juin, sous l'ombre de ce châtaigner, ne pouvait être que le fait d'une petite créature.

« Les humains... ils sont pas beau. Ils sont patauds. Quand ils marchent ils écrasent tous, Camus rigola légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas de tous les humains quand même ?

\- Non, mais beaucoup quand même. »

Camus répondit par un léger fredonnement. Il remarqua le lit de feuille soudain vide de la petit fleur jaune au pétale pointue. Le ficaire venait de disparaître, les herbes autours se balançaient malgré l'absence du moindre courant d'air. Il ne le mentionna pas, préférant continuer son chemin.

« Alors ? Tu es humain oui ou non ?

\- Je suis humain.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Non, plus vraiment, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Ah ! Je le savais ! Tu es comme nous !

\- Nous ?

\- Oui ! Nous ! »

L'esprit ouvra en grand ses bras, comme pour montrer tout les êtres autours de lui. Tous les êtres qui continuaient à se tapir dans l'ombre des feuillus. Trépignant sur l'épaule de Camus, Cosse ne lui laissa pas de répit.

« Ça ce voit que tu n'es pas humain ! Et puis tes cheveux ressemblent à une rivière ! Tu es quoi ? Une nymphe ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des nymphes masculines !

\- Je ne crois pas que être une nymphe pour être sincère...

\- Alors une naïade ? Ou une ondine ? Oh ! Oh ! Une néréide !

\- Une néréide ?

\- Une nymphe habitant les mers. »

Camus tourna la tête, suivant la voix douce et maternelle qui lui avait répondu à la place de celle enfantine de Cosse. Il croisa un regard d'un doré calme et sage, totalement lisse, sans la moindre pupille noire. Une femme se tenait sous un chêne massif, grande de deux mètre au moins, les mains croisé sur le pli de sa longue jupe de la même teinte passée de ses iris. Le drapé léger se perdait dans l'humus, semblant ancré dans la terre et les racines de l'arbre qui trônait dans les bois. Sur ce tissu fluide, Camus avait l'impression d'apercevoir dans les reflets bruns des figures et des paysages qui n'étaient pas, des forêts profondes ou bosquets fleuris. Son corsé était brun, rigide, à l'image de l'écorce du chêne, quand les longues manches elles, étaient fines et fendue, d'un léger doré. Ses cheveux longs reposaient en parti sur ses épaules, recouvrant pratiquement les motifs de feuilles qui couraient sur sa peau entre le vieil or et le vert anis. Ce qui frappa le plus Camus ne fut pas le regard de cette femme mais plutôt ses feuilles de chênes pâles qui partaient de son front de ses tempes avant de peu à peu s'allonger et s'affiner au point de devenir sa chevelure. Ce n'était pas une coiffe ou une couronne mais bien une partie d'elle-même. Camus baissa humblement la tête en signe de respect.

« Je m'appelle Camus, enchanté.

\- Enchantée Camus. Je n'ai pas de réellement de nom, mais tu peux m'appeler Lily, c'est ainsi que l'on appelle ici.

\- Pardonnez cette question maladroite mais qu'êtes-vous ?, la femme sourit bienveillamment.

\- En Grèce ont m'aurait appelé une hamadryade, ce que je ne suis pas exactement. Je suis rattachée à cet arbre et si je ne peux hélas pas m'aventurer plus loin que l'ombre de ses branches, mon sort ne dépend cependant pas de lui. S'il meurt, je demeure et de ses restes je fais pousser un nouveau gardien.

\- Le gros chêne là c'est l'arbre gardien de la forêt ! C'est Madame Lily qui le fait pousser chaque fois parce que c'est elle la divinité des terres ici !

\- Divinité, elle cacha son rire élégant derrière le dos de sa main, cela fait très longtemps que l'on ne m'a pas nommé ainsi ! Je pense que la dernière fois remonte à ce peuple qui nous vénérait sans même nous voir. Seul leur druide pouvait nous voir et nous parler.

\- Les gaulois ?, demanda Camus avec étonnement.

\- Et oui, je suis aussi âgé que ça. »

Son sourire aimable était rassurant, chaleureux comme les rayons d'un soleil d'automne. Elle semblait attendre la moindre réaction de la part de Camus, mais il ne sut que dire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un tel être, cependant il en acceptait l'existence très simplement. Après tout, il avait comme colocataire un créateur, et l'un des plus puissants, il n'en était pas à un esprit gardien d'un bois près... Quand une question lui vint en tête.

« Pardonnez-moi mais qu'est-ce qu'une hamadryade ?

\- Une hamadryade, jeune esprit, est une nymphe dont l'existence est liée à l'arbre qu'elle habite.

\- Si l'arbre meurt, elle meurt !, Camus jeta un coup d'œil à Cosse lorsqu'il s'exclama.

\- C'est exact, Lily hocha la tête. L'hamadryade est souvent confondue à la dryade qui elle est une nymphe des arbres qui n'est cependant pas lié à un arbre. Comme n'importe quelle nymphe, elle peut vivre bien plus de 9000 ans.

\- Et... qu'est-ce qu'une nymphe.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une nymphe ?, s'écria le petit esprit en sautillant sur l'épaule de son nouvel ami.

\- Cosse, ne soit pas si impolie, Cosse se rassit tout penaud. Ne sais-tu pas la moindre chose sur les nymphes ? On m'a pourtant rapporté que tu arrivais de Grèce...

\- Il y a bien une expression : 'belle comme une nymphe', cependant je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu ce mot dans un autre contexte. »

Cosse et Lily se regardèrent, quelque peu désappointés. Le petit esprit croisa les bras et plongea dans de profondes réflexions, et le connaissance, la gardienne savait pertinemment qu'elles ne devaient pas être si profonde que ça. Elle reporta son attention sur l'être qui se tenait à quelques pas, ignorant toujours s'il était réellement humain.

« Les nymphes sont des divinités mineures de la nature. Elles sont l'incarnation de la nature et pour certaine même des arts. Ces esprits sont féminin et sont dotées d'une beauté et d'une jeunesse éternelle. Cependant, même elles connaissent la mort.

\- J'ignorais que de tels êtres existent...

\- Hélas, soupira la gardienne, ce savoir s'est perdu dans le monde humain. »

Camus ne put s'empêcher de remarqué son regard d'or se ternir soudainement alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur les feuilles de lierre à ses pieds, un air mélancolique sur son visage.

« Que s'est-il passé ?, Lily répondit seulement par un soupire.

\- Une guerre. Une grande guerre. Le grand dieu d'en bas à voulu tout détruire les humains mais la fille du dieu du Ciel l'en a empêché. Après c'est devenu trop dangereux pour tout le monde alors les dieux ils ont décidé qu'on devait trop s'approcher des humains. En tout cas eu ils sont montés dans les nuages et puis même s'ils avaient le droit bah aucun d'entre eux est redescendu.

\- Oui, à quelques détails près, Cosse dit vrai. »

Camus échangea un regard avec Cosse, avant de se retourner vers Lily. Son expression grave lui indiquait qu'ils étaient tous les deux sérieux. Le dieu d'en bas... Hadès... Il se souvenait effectivement d'une discussion avec les trois esprits fidèles à Hadès, l'un d'eux lui avait même dit que leur seigneur avait perdu la raison...

« Qu'est-il arrivé au 'dieu d'en bas' ?

\- Il a été exilé, dans un endroit où rien n'existe. Un endroit sans début ni fin, sans la moindre lumière et sans le moindre espoir.

\- Moi j'appelle ça 'le rien du tout' !, s'exclama Cosse en balançant ses petit jambe.

\- Les dieux appellent ce lieu le Néant, reprit Lily sans prêter la moindre attention à l'esprit de la forêt. Ils ont jurés que rien n'y personne ne pourra le délivrer.

\- Et c'est tant mieux !»

Camus fut soudainement prise par la folle envie de se frotter la nuque, coupable, mais se retint autant qu'il put. Au misère... Il espérait vraiment qu'Hadès ai cessé de le suivre à l'orée du bois tant les deux êtres semblaient être réjouis par son exile. Après tout, s'il avait pratiquement détruit tout ce qui existait sur cette terre, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi une telle joie chez les esprits.

La gardienne observa l'être en face d'elle qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Son visage avait quelque chose de familier... Et ces cheveux, ces cheveux vert d'eau. Sans parler de ses yeux indigos... Était-il possible pour un humain d'arborer de telles couleurs ? Tous les humains qu'elle avait rencontrés étaient cantonnés au même triste éventail de couleur. Peut être que ses cheveux étaient teins, pourtant elle pouvait clairement sentir son énergie vital les entourer et que dire du fait qu'il était seulement capable de les voir ? Du simple fait qu'il se tenait devant elle ? Il était d'une rare beauté, une douceur emprisonnée dans le froid de la l'hiver.

« Camus ? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, curieux. Elle le regarda, les yeux légèrement plissés.

« Es-tu un humain ? »

Il ne répondit rien, soutenant le regard de la divinité. La même question, toujours la même question et il ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre. Il avait beau faire de son mieux d'oublier les doutes qui l'assaillait sans cesse et chaque fois qu'il semblait y arriver, quelqu'un venait briser tout ceci. Était-il humain ? S'il ne l'était pas, qu'était-il ? Il jeta un regard rapide à Cosse qui le regardait curieusement. Était-il un esprit comme eux ? Appartenait-il à un autre monde, une autre réalité ? Qu'en était-il des autres qui avaient et fréquentaient toujours le Sanctuaire ?

« Il est pas humain Madame Lily ! Un humain c'est pas beau ! Un humain ça nous verrait pas et un humain ça-

\- Cosse !, la petite créature sursauta et sans décrocher son regard de Camus la gardienne continua d'une voix dangereuse. Repart voir les autres. »

La divinité des bois tendit la main vers lui, cette aura menaçante flottant tout autour d'elle. Madame Lily pouvait se montrer terrifiante lorsqu'elle le voulait et Cosse n'était qu'un petit esprit de la forêt après tout. Il essaya son regard le plus larmoyant sur Camus mais l'homme avait son regard ancré dans celui de la gardienne.

« Cosse. Maintenant. »

La créature glapit et déploya ses ailes, lançant un dernier regard triste à Camus. Il aimait bien lui être sur l'épaule de ce faux humain. Et puis, il le savait lui, qu'il était comme eux. C'était évident ! Arrivant au niveau de Lily, il resta sur place un instant avant de bouder la main qu'on lui tendait. Il préféra continuer son envole et disparaître avec les autres dans le feuillages épais du grand chêne. Cosse hors de vue, l'air autours de la gardienne devint soudain plus léger. Elle soupira, fermant lentement les paupières en se frottant le front.

« Pardonne Cosse, il manque de tact.

\- Il est attachant, souffla Camus.

\- Attachant certes, cela n'empêche qu'il peut être très indélicat. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, remettant lentement ses mains croisées sur sa longue jupe.

« Camus, j'ignore si tu es humain ou non et vraisemblablement, tu l'ignores aussi. Sache cependant que tu es le bienvenu ici. »

Lily prit une longue pose avant de pencher son visage, ses yeux maintenant dirigé vers le sol derrière Camus.

« Ce qui est caché dans ton ombre, par contre je l'ignore... »

Avant même que Camus n'ai le temps de s'interroger ou seulement de se retourner, elle reprit d'une voix bienveillante :

« Je pourrais t'apprendre beaucoup, n'hésite pas à visiter ce lieu de nouveau. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais partir après tout. Et puis... Cosse semble beaucoup t'apprécier. »

Il hocha la tête lorsqu'il vit quelque chose tirer sur la jupe de Lily, comme on l'avait fait plus tôt avec sa jambe de pantalon. Lily baissa la tête à ses pieds, apercevant enfin l'esprit dont ils parlaient à l'instant. Elle s'apprêta à de nouveau lui faire la leçon mais le petit être la prit de cours et montra ce qui n'était pas si caché dans son dos. Le regard suppliant de l'esprit et sa moue adorable fit craquer la gardienne.

« Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Vas-y, tu peux lui donner mais après tu le laisses repartir. D'accord ? »

Cosse hocha furieusement de la tête avec ce grand sourire béat dont il avait le secret. Sans perdre une seconde, il accourra vers Camus du mieux qu'il peut, trainant à bout de bras quelque chose de coloré et de bien plus gros que lui. Arrivé aux pieds de son ami, il tira sur le tissu de son pantalon et Camus fit semblant de ne pas voir ce qu'il tenait. Il se pencha et tendit sa main, le petit être y sauta pieds joints avant d'attendre qu'on le remonte. Camus l'approcha de son visage et Cosse tendit, tout sourire, une partie de son cadeau. De sa main libre, l'homme attrapa la couronne qu'on lui tendait. Elle était solidement tressée par des brindilles foncées, décorée de feuilles colorées et de magnifiques fleurs, dont la ficaire jaune éclatant. Il haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua les quelques ailes bleutées de papillons entrecroisés de plumes courte et soyeuse. Cosse était heureux de voir que le cadeau laissa l'être de bouche bée, il en trépigna tant qu'il ouvrait et refermait inconsciemment ses grandes pattes de mante religieuse.

« C'est les autres qui l'ont fait ! Ils ont dit que tu étais un dieu et que tu étais habillé en humain pour pas être remarqué ! Ils ont dit qu'il fallait pas t'embêter mais moi je sais que tu es gentil! Tu aimes ? Tu aimes ?

\- Oui, fit Camus avec un sourire en posant la couronne sur ses cheveux. Je l'aime beaucoup. »

* * *

« Je sais pas... j'ai jamais vraiment trainé avec lui pour être franc... »

Kanon renifla, amusé, alors qu'il balaya le petit tas de poussière dans la pelle. Il se releva en faisant bien attention de ne rien renverser et posa une main sur une hanche avant d'observer la boutique, satisfait par son travail. Derrière lui, Milo était appuyé sur le comptoir, une pomme verte à la main et Saga s'affairait dans l'arrière boutique à faire de la place pour la livraison de fleur d'Aphrodite le vendredi matin. Demain était le jour de fermeture, aucun des jumeaux n'avaient envie de revenir pour faire de l'ordre. Surtout que d'après les dires de Camus, Aphrodite arrivait toujours à 8h avant l'ouverture de sa propre boutique donc ils n'avaient pas le choix, c'était rangement le mercredi soir ou rien.

« Mais à part trainer avec Camus, ça t'arrivait de trainer avec d'autres enfants ?

\- Oui, répondit Saga en sortant de l'arrière boutique sans laisser le temps au scorpion d'ouvrir la bouche. Rappelle toi Aiolia et lui. Le nombre de conneries qu'ils nous ont fait. Moi je préférais franchement qu'il reste avec Camus, au moins j'avais pas à craindre de voir brûler les cuisines ! »

Le concerné haussa seulement les épaules, ignorant le sourire moqueur de Kanon. Oui, effectivement, il avait presque oublié le nombre d'incidents que c'est deux là avaient créé. Il s'avança vers le voyant et jeta la poussière dans la petite poubelle cachée par le comptoir sous l'œil attentif de son ami. Ce soir là, c'était un de ses collègues qui fermait la boutique, lui la ferait demain ce qui ne le dérangeait pas trop : les jours se rallongeaient, ils aimaient passer du temps avec les animaux et surtout, passer une heure de plus n'était pas grand chose quand on savait que Milo avait besoin de très peu de sommeil. Il aimait dormir, c'était de loin l'une de ses activités préférées, ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il avait besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil. Ainsi, contrairement à ses collègues, il n'avait pas l'impression lorsqu'il faisait la fermeture de perdre de précieuses heures où il aurait put vaquer à ses occupations. Souvent, Camus l'attendait même pour qu'ils rentrent ensemble ou aillent manger quelque part.

« Shura était plutôt du genre sérieux, non ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'il jouait beaucoup avec les autres... »

Milo sursauta violemment en voyant Kanon apparaître derrière lui. Il ne l'avait même pas remarquer disparaître quelques minutes auparavant dans l'arrière boutique pour aller ranger la pelle et la balayette. Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas s'étouffer avec un morceau de pomme, il remercia silencieusement Saga qui vint taper dans son dos lorsqu'il fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux. Kanon leur adressa un sourire clairement sarcastique auquel Milo répondit par une œillade des plus noirs. Si un regard pouvait tuer.

« C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt du genre à travailler dans son coin..., confirma Saga.

\- En même temps, il était déjà un peu hautain avec nous, Milo reprit sa respiration. On peut dire ce qu'on veut mais Camus lui au moins il faisait pas exprès de m'ignorer !

\- Camus par ci ! Camus par là ! Si je te rencontrai tout juste, je penserai sûrement que tu veux plus qu'une simple amitié avec lui !

\- La ferme Kanon. »

Au ton totalement plat du voyant, le cadet des jumeaux éclata seulement de rire. Que c'était bon d'embêter Milo ! Et puis, il n'avait pas totalement tort, Milo ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler de son meilleur ami tout le temps. Kanon sentit son sourire quelque peu s'effacer. Leur ami n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, comme chacun d'entre eux, perdre toute sa famille d'un coup et être le seul survivant juste parce que son cosmos était bien plus important. Camus n'était pas le premier enfant qu'on lui avait présenté au Sanctuaire, ni même le premier qui s'était montré amicale avec lui. Pourtant quand ils se sont rencontrés, ils ne se sont plus lâchés. Leur caractères étaient totalement opposés, leur signes astrologiques n'étaient pas les mêmes mais ils restaient ensemble pratiquement tout le temps. Si l'un faisait quelque chose, l'autre devait le faire et si l'un allait quelque part, l'autre aussi devait y aller. Ils étaient pratiquement impossible à décoller, parfois ça arrivait que Milo aille jouer avec d'autres enfants, mais ça restait plutôt rare. Au moins, comme l'avait dit Saga, lorsque le scorpion était avec le verseau, ils n'avaient aucune inquiétude à avoir. Enfin presque.

« Tu n'es pas jaloux ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De la relation de Camus et du créateur ?, continua Saga.

\- Non, le voyant haussa les épaules en regardant sa pomme pratiquement finit. Je sais que je suis son meilleur ami, c'est tout ce qui me suffit.

\- Il t'en faut peu alors...

\- Tu sais Kanon, même si j'avais à m'inquiéter, quel genre d'ami je serai à jalouser les relations de mon meilleur ami ? Camus ne m'appartient pas, je ne voudrais pas qu'il m'appartienne de toute manière. C'est mon meilleur ami, mon frère et qui ne souhaiterai pas à son frère d'avoir d'autres amis, d'autres relations ?, il baissa d'un ton. Et puis, depuis qu'il y a Hadès je me fais moins de soucis pour lui. »

Kanon croisa les bras, échangea un regard à Saga qui semblait perplexe. Le voyant fixait toujours sa pomme, d'un regard lointain avant qu'il ne soupire dramatiquement.

« Tant que c'est pas Shaka ça va. »

Les gémeaux levèrent les yeux au ciel. Et voilà ! C'était vraiment une obsession avec lui ! Qu'avait fait Shaka exactement pour mériter une telle haine et jalousie ? Apparemment pas grand chose, Milo le haïssait naturellement mais à ce point ça devenait maladif ! L'homme remarqua les regards blasés de ses amis et haussa le sourcil en s'exclamant :

« Bah quoi ?! Vous saviez pas vous qu'il avait arrêté d'être moine bouddhiste qu'il aime Camus ? »

Kanon décroisa les bras, les laissant ballant, alors que Saga, lui, s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. Milo les regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, tout ce qu'il avait de plus sérieux. Il leur avait balancé ça, comme une évidence, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que les jumeaux connaissent le moindre détail de la vie sentimental de Shaka. Enfin... ça vie sentimental se résumait à ce détail là qu'ils ignoraient jusqu'à maintenant.

« Attends ! Attends ! Il n'a pas cessé d'être moine car il ne pouvait pas exercé la divination sinon ?

\- Moi je savais même pas qu'il avait cessé d'être bouddhiste..., murmura Kanon toujours choqué alors que Milo haussa les épaules.

\- Si, en partie. En toute petite partie. La grosse partie c'est Camus.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Tu le détestes !

\- Parce que Mü a du passer un long trajet avec lui et qu'il a beau être très ami avec lui, il n'a pas supporté son discours très longtemps.

\- Donc Mü t'as tout dit ? Je savais pas que t'étais assez proche de lui pour être son confident, Milo haussa une seconde fois les épaules cette fois aux propos de Kanon.

\- Je suis pas particulièrement proche de Mü, j'étais juste là quand il était à deux doigts de craquer et d'enfermer Shaka dans un placard pour ne plus l'entendre. »

Saga le regarda, perplexe. Et lui qui avait toujours cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Mü et Shaka. Apparemment il se trompait depuis le début. Il regarda Milo croquer sa pomme et mâchonné sans pouvoir oublier la nouvelle qu'il venait de leur annoncer. Pour Kanon, le simple fait que Shaka puisse innocemment s'attacher à un autre être vivant était totalement impossible. En même temps, lorsqu'il était enfant, l'indien avait été particulièrement irrespectueux envers lui, considérant que, comparé à son grand frère, il n'était qu'un simple d'esprit. C'était vexant, surtout venant de quelqu'un de 8 ans son cadet... Alors la simple nouvelle que Shaka puisse entretenir des sentiments réellement amicaux envers Mü l'avait déjà ébranlée, mais ce n'était rien face à ça. Il n'était même pas prêt à apprendre une telle chose !

« Il pense que Camus est un petit être fragile et innocent. Tsss, siffla le voyant entre ses dents. Fragile ! Laissez-moi rire ! Et puis innocent... prude peut être mais innocent ! La blague !

\- Ça aussi c'est Mü qui te l'a dit ?, soupira Saga.

\- Non, ça c'est juste évident. Tu connais Shaka, son délire avec la pureté et tout le tintouin. Il s'est mit en tête que Camus était la personne la plus vertueuse qu'il connaît alors qu'on sait tous très bien que le plus vertueux d'entre nous, ça reste et restera Mü !, Kanon hocha la tête.

\- C'est vrai que cet homme est un sain. C'est un atlante après tout.

\- Camus, il a rien à voir avec ça. Camus il peut être sinistre et... et glacial ! Vous l'avez déjà vu s'énerver ?, les gémeaux firent non de la tête alors que Milo commença à gesticuler. Il est terrifiant ! Quand il s'énerve je vous jure l'air devient glacial ! Chaque fois qu'il s'énerve là seule chose que j'ai en tête c'est de me casser vite fait. »

À travers la vitrine de la boutique, les gémeaux pouvaient voir les passants marcher tranquillement, quittant peu à peu la rue piétonne pour se diriger vers les bars et restaurant qui allait bientôt ouvrir. Ce mercredi avait été plutôt chaud et alors que le soleil n'allait pas se coucher avant au moins deux bonnes heures, l'air de la soirée apportait une tiédeur agréable. Les jumeaux s'étaient mit d'accord pour aller manger à l'extérieur ce soir, ils avaient bien entendu invité le scorpion, après tout lui n'avait pas débarqué dans la boutique en leur criant dessus. Angelo et Aphrodite allaient eux aussi se joindre à eux, l'italien avait d'ailleurs fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'ils réservent dans un restaurant asiatique qu'il aimait particulièrement. Ça leur ferait une petite soirée sympa, ça leur ferait du bien à tous.

Pendant que Milo se lançait pour la énième fois dans ce récit où Camus l'avait pratiquement tué après avoir libéré une entité extrêmement dangereuse, Kanon alla dans l'arrière boutique chercher un drap. Il avait entendu cette histoire mille fois, il en faisait même parti ! Après tout c'était Saga et lui même qui avait renfermé le dibbouk dans sa boite après que le démon ai essayé de posséder Saga. Ils étaient même là lorsque Milo ouvrit la boite alors que Camus lui avait totalement interdit. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le voyant se cantonnait désormais à prédire l'avenir, il n'avait le droit de s'approcher des esprits quand il était bien encadré. Il trouva le drap, bien plié posé sur le canapé et s'en saisit. D'un grand coup de bras, il le déplia, le tissue fouetta l'air alors qu'il parut, l'espace d'un instant, être habité d'une âme. Kanon le posa sur son bras et revint dans la boutique. Là, Saga aperçu le tissu et d'un accord tacite, il alla aider son frère à recouvrir le grand miroir. Il était magnifique, grand et âgé mais plus important, il était un véritable puis d'énergie qui maintenait les barrières autours de la boutique. Le miroir avait donc le droit à un traitement spécial. On pouvait même dire qu'il était chouchouté.

« Bref tout ça pour dire Camus n'a rien de l'ange parfais que s'imagine Shaka !

\- Oui Milo, on sait... On sait...

\- N'empêche, commença Saga une fois le miroir parfaitement recouvert, j'avoue que la nouvelle de Shaka ayant ce genre d'attirance pour Camus... ça me... comment dire ?

\- Ça te choque ?, tenta Kanon en chassant les plis sur le drap.

\- Oui et non, c'est pas exactement ça.

\- Parce que moi ça me choque.

\- Je suis... stupéfait on va dire. Ça m'aurait choqué si tu nous avais dit qu'il était follement tombé amoureux d'Angelo. Là oui, là j'aurai été choqué. »

Milo grimaça à la simple pensé de Shaka et Angelo ensemble. Quoi que si ça pouvait éviter à l'autre divinateur de pacotille de s'approcher trop près de Camus... De toute façon, Hadès semblait vouer une véritable haine envers Shaka lui aussi, donc il n'y avait plus vraiment de risque. Avec un sourire sadique qu'il ne put réprimander, le scorpion jeta le trognon de sa pomme dans la poubelle et s'approcha des deux jumeaux. Kanon prenait particulièrement au sérieux tout ce qui concernait le miroir. Comme il l'avait dit lui même, si ce truc pouvait éviter de ce retrouver avec un créateur à la créateur des Enfers dans la boutique, alors il irait jusqu'à vénérer ce miroir.

La simple pensé du dieu lui donna la chair de poule. Après l'incident il y a peine trois jours, il n'arrivait pas à oublier cette impression, celle de n'être rien qu'un insecte aux yeux du dieu. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment contredire l'affection du créateur envers Camus, mais encore une fois, eux n'était rien. Il s'était servit de Shun comme d'un pantin, il n'avait jamais adressé la parole à aucun d'entre eux. Il était terrifiant, pourtant pas cauchemardesque, seulement sa grandiose était telle que Kanon avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas le regarder, qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, lui, misérable humain qu'il était. Il n'osait même pas prononcer son nom...

« Je me demande ce qu'il y a décrit sur lui dans le Livre des Morts, se souffla-t-il à lui-même.

\- Tu as dis quelque chose Kanon ? »

Il releva les yeux vers son ainé, ayant enfin terminé de lisser le drap parfaitement sur le miroir. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre ce que son frère venait lui demander tant il était absorbé par ses pensées, et plusieurs autre pour se rencontre qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

« Non, rien. Juste que je dois aller chercher mon sac et qu'on peut y aller.

\- Ok. Tu m'aides à tirer les rideaux Milo ?, le scorpion haussa les épaules.

\- Camus le fait jamais d'habitude mais tu sais quoi ? J'aime bien briser le train train quotidien. »

Sa réponse amusa l'ainé des gémeaux et pendant qu'ils allèrent se débattre avec les lourds rideaux bruns, Kanon s'éclipsa dans l'arrière boutique. Il était sûr d'avoir posé son sac à dos sur le canapé mais rien. Mince... Il voulait vraiment travailler sur ses illustrations de démons ce soir et son matériel de dessin était à l'intérieur. Il était pourtant sur de l'avoir prit ce matin ! Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de soupirer et de se taper la tête contre les murs, il aperçu la bretelle usé de son précieux sac dépasser d'un côté du canapé. Il avait du tomber quand Saga avait fait de la place. Soulagé, il marcha rapidement son sac coincé entre le sofa et le mur blanc. Lorsqu'il le souleva, il vit un épais drapé glisser de l'autre bretelle avant de chuter gracieusement sur le sol poussiéreux. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, approcha une main hésitante avant de sentir le cosmos accroché. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour reconnaître le cosmos de ceux qui l'entourait, mais il était de lui cette fois : il s'agissait de l'étole que le créateur avait posé sur les épaules de Camus. Il le savait, il en était sûr. Son cœur pulsait, résonnant dans ses oreilles, alors qu'une idée ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. D'un regard, il vérifia que personne ne le voyait, avant de rapidement ouvrir son sac et d'y enfourner l'étole.

« Tu viens Kanon ?

\- J'arrive ! J'arrive ! »

Son cœur battait encore à cent à l'heure à la simple idée de ce qui reposait sur son dos, bien caché dans son sac. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Camus avança doucement dans les couloirs du manoir tout en frottant sa longue chevelure avec une serviette ocre. Personne ne l'avait questionné lorsqu'il revint au manoir une heure après tout le monde, après tout, ils avaient tous quelque chose d'autre en tête. Si personne n'avait montré le moindre signe de tristesse lorsqu'il était arrivé ce matin, il sentait désormais leur peine avec tant de facilité qu'elle l'affectait. Lui aussi était en deuil, endeuillé et empli de regret. Si seulement il avait cherché à retrouver sa famille, s'il avait put reparler à son père et essayer de comprendre. Désormais il en était sûr, il n'en voulait à aucun de ses parents...

Il posa sa serviette humide au creux de son coude, sans faire attention à sa veste qui reposait déjà là. La manoir n'avait pas changé depuis son départ, hormis peut être sa chambre. La fameuse chambre bleue. D'après ce que lui avait dit Cléo, personne n'était venu dans cette chambre, aucun invité ou même membre de la famille n'avait le droit d'y séjourner. La benjamine lui avait ensuite expliqué que leur mère avait passé de longue heure dans sa chambre après son départ, leurs frères confirmèrent. Ce fut apparemment douloureux à voir... C'était étrange, malgré les années passées loin d'eux, Basile, Maël et Cléo l'avait accueilli comme si il avait toujours appartenu à la famille. Il leur en était reconnaissant, malheureusement il ne se sentait pas vraiment comme faisant parti de cette famille. Il était différent. Il ne serait l'expliquer comment mais il était différent.

Ses cheveux humides collèrent à sa nuque, il avait beau tout faire pour les sécher mais rien n'y faisait... Par chance, l'air était encore chaud et de ce qu'il avait comprit, sa mère avait pour projet de manger dans le jardin. Il avait de vague souvenir d'été où il passait la plupart de son temps à l'extérieur et de la grande table de chêne qu'on sortait dès que les douces soirées d'été le permettait. C'était toujours sa mère qui choisissait où la table devait allée, et chaque fois elle reposait sous le même grand figuier. Il se souvenait même de l'odeur si particulière de la sève et des feuilles qui flottaient dans l'air moite des soirées d'été. Il devait d'ailleurs bientôt être l'heure.

Hadès était déjà descendu, faisant l'effort de paraître humain et de se mêler à eux plutôt que de rester assit dans la chambre à attendre sagement Camus. Le médium avait d'ailleurs demandé à Basile plus tôt s'il pouvait montrer à Hadès la bibliothèque pendant que lui allait se changer. Son frère avait tout de suite accepté, trop heureux de pouvoir présenter une partie si précieuse du domaine. Il préféra se plonger dans sa tâche plutôt que dans sa tristesse, montrant avec fierté ce lieu qui était dans sa famille depuis des siècles. Il espérait vraiment que le dieu ne lui en voudrait pas de l'avoir ainsi jeter dans la gueule du loup mais le sourire qui éclaira le visage de Basile valait bien un créateur de mauvaise humeur.

Camus était toujours plongé dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il arriva devant sa chambre et trébucha au dernier moment sur une latte de bois légèrement surélevée. Surprit, il lâcha sa serviette et sa veste pour se rattraper sur la poignée ronde de sa porte. Son cœur s'arrêta. Le monde avait changé mais restait le même. Sa serviette tomba lentement sur le sol, entrainant avec elle la veste qu'il tenait. Il n'eut pas le temps de se dire qu'il connaissait cette sensation, ni même le temps de reculer loin de la porte. C'était trop tard. Le tissu noir reposa sur le parquet foncé, la couronne de fleur glissa de la poche intérieure. Des pétales s'éparpillèrent, une aile bleue vola de nouveau avant de giser parmi les feuilles qui s'étaient détachée et les brindilles cassées par la chute. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, impuissant face à sa précieuse couronne maintenant ruinée. Il ne pouvait plus faire qu'une chose : ouvrir la porte, faire face à celui qui l'attendait.

Il ouvrit la porte, il entra.

« Il est là. », souffla Madame Callirhoé.

Elle échangea un regard terrifié au créateur qui sous des traits humain se tenait face à elle. Hadès hocha la tête.

« Il est là. » souffla-t-elle de nouveau en s'engouffrant dans les escaliers à la suite du seigneur Hadès.

* * *

Bon, alors grande nouvelle. Je suis très heureuse car j'ai enfin put présenter des créatures mythologiques et folkloriques, ce qui depuis le début était mon but. Je voulais écrire un univers alternatif avec des esprits mais aussi des créatures parce que j'avoue, je suis aussi passionnée par tout ça.

On attaque aussi une partie importante de l'histoire alors accrochez vos ceinture ! Mais ne les accrochez pas trop non plus en faite...

Et oui ! Deux chapitres dans le même mois ? Que se passe-t-il ?! J'en sais rien, je suis juste contente. Bref ! Voilà !

Merci à tous ceux qui se sont accrochés jusqu'ici, et aussi bon courage parce que laissez moi vous dire que cette histoire est loin d'être finie !

Hemere : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'avoue que pour le nom, je ne me suis pas trop creusé la tête. J'ai juste ouvert une fenêtre et ai cherché tous les noms commençant par 'théo' et paf ! 'Théophane' ! Parfait pour lui ! On peut dire que pour Calli, tu étais vraiment proche de la réponse. J'espère d'ailleurs que ce chapitre a put t'éclairer sur certain point. Encore merci d'être aussi fidèle à cette histoire !

FuryFury : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je t'avoue que je suis flattée ! Effectivement, j'aime bien laisser les choses en suspend et donner les réponses plus tard. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !


	16. La pénombre et les ténèbres

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Ses doigts glissèrent de la poignée ronde, son corps se mouvait de lui même, avançait lentement dans l'obscurité. La porte qui se referma dans un fracas violant ne le fit pas sursauté car obsédé par l'idée de progresser parmi les ombres, tout ce qui l'entourait n'existait plus dans son esprit. Il était possédé.

Une présence l'entoura, se fondit dans les ténèbres tout autours de lui et l'accompagna pas à pas lorsqu'il passa cette épaisse brume opaque. Une fois ce rideau noir vaporeux derrière lui, ce n'était plus sa chambre qui l'accueillait. C'était un lieu étrange, empli d'une obscurité feutrée. Une salle exiguë emplie de meubles couverts de grands draps blancs devenus bleu nuit dans le noir de la pièce. Leurs formes, leurs contours s'estompaient ne laissant d'eux que cet aspect fantomatique digne d'un film d'épouvante. Le parquet grinçait sous ses pieds nus prisonniers d'anneaux d'or, des nuages de poussière prenaient vie à chacun de ses pas avant de délicatement rejoindre le bois auquel ils appartenaient. Seulement il ne remarqua rien de tout ça. Non, il continuait d'avancer, la main tendue devant lui comme pour pouvoir atteindre quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas.

Un voile de mousseline d'un blanc pur reposait sur ses longs cheveux, il prenait vie à chacun de ses pas, dansait gracieusement, caressant par moment la tresse turquoise ornée de perles. Les bracelets dorées autours de ses poignets émettaient des cliquetis métalliques qui, accompagné par les grincements grave du parquet, emplissaient l'espace silencieux. Il ne sentit pas les frissons sur sa peau qui dévalait son dos et ses bras sous sa longue tunique écrue comme il ne sentit pas la soie de son chiton caresser ses jambes avec douceur. Non, rien de tout ça. Il ne remarqua pas la ceinture qui l'enserrait, ce morceau de soie albâtre brodé de fil d'or qui donnait à son habit du volume. Elle marquait sa taille tout en faisant naitre des plis gracieux qui retombaient jusqu'à ses chevilles. Le tissu fluide était fendu sur le devant, laissant le jeune homme libre de ses mouvements. Il était magnifique drapé de blanc immaculé. Il se mouvait avec tant de légèreté, silencieux tel un spectre hantant les lieux. Ainsi vêtu, Camus semblait être une apparition qui, une fois qu'il la frôlerait de bout des doigts, s'évaporerait dans l'air.

Tapis au fond de cette salle qu'il avait créé, masqué par l'obscurité, il l'observait silencieusement. Si son image seule l'emplissait d'allégresse, elle ne comblait pas se désire brûlant qu'il avait d'enfin sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Cette peau l'imaginait douce, velouté, comme elle l'avait été des millénaires auparavant. Le voir si près de lui, le savoir face à lui faisait naitre sur son visage un sourire doux. Il aurait put l'observer des cieux, continuer de le regarder sans jamais s'approcher de lui mais il s'en trouva incapable. Sa disparition, il y a déjà de longs siècles de ça, avait laissé en lui un vide profond. Une abyme qu'il n'avait su combler, qu'il n'eut d'ailleurs jamais le désire de combler. Il l'avait perdu un jour, sans comprendre pourquoi et sans jamais trouver de réponse.

Il l'avait cherché, ô comme il l'avait cherché ! Il l'avait appelé dans les ténèbres des enfers comme dans la lumière des cieux. Du plus profond des océans jusque au cœur des forêts les plus denses mais ses cris se mourraient à chaque fois dans le silence. Personne ne lui répondit, pas même son écho. Il était resté seul aux sommets des montagnes, scrutant le monde à ses pieds ou les nuages qui le couvraient. Il avait parcouru les campagnes comme un fantôme, se demandant ce qui avait put arriver. Il avait vu les blés dorés plier au vent, les sols ouverts par les pousses et même les vagues gelées se briser sur une plage enneigée. Il vit mille fois les merveilles de ce monde, les aurores saumonées et pastels aux crépuscules brûlant le ciel, pourtant sans lui, la beauté de ces lieux et de ces phénomènes n'avait plus de sens. Lorsqu'il était parti, il avait emporté avec lui les couleurs dans le cœur du dieu et n'avait laissé qu'un monde banal comparé a ses yeux. Quand même les aurores boréales qu'il aimait tant n'émurent pas le créateur, il comprit : il ne reviendrait pas. C'était finit. Le dieu remonta alors dans les cieux, parmi les siens et retrouva sa place sur son trône. Il posa les yeux sur sa cours, sur les autres créateurs, puis sur sa fidèle épouse. Elle avait posé sa main sur la sienne, elle lui avait offert ce sourire désolé. C'était finit...

Pendant de longues années, il resta dans les cieux sur ce trône qui lui appartenait. Il resta entouré de ses pairs, piégé dans ces festivités éternelles. Il avait regardé avec ennui défiler ces visages qu'il connaissait déjà si bien. Toujours les mêmes dieux, toujours les mêmes teintes étouffantes de blanc au doré en passant par le crème et le champagne. Toujours, encore et encore sans interruption, comme pour masquer les craintes et les doutes de ses pairs. Il en était venu à envier les humains et leur mortalité tant vivre éternellement lui parut d'une fatale lassitude. Quand il l'avait sentit, ce timide cosmos qui paraissait l'appeler du plus profond de la terre, il sentit en lui la vie revenir.

Il le trouva, tout petit et innocent, drapé dans un linge blanc. Couché dans ce berceau, assoupi près de cette fenêtre. Il avait l'air d'un ange, trop pur pour ce monde et trop beau pour les yeux des hommes. Désormais, il était ici, avec lui. Auprès de lui. Devait-il s'approcher ? Se dévoiler aux yeux de cet être qui lui était si cher ? Sous son charme, il ne pourrait réagir de lui même mais Zeus voulait d'abord s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de son précieux Ganymède.

Camus se stoppa au centre de la pièce, balayant l'endroit du regard. Loin, très loin dans son esprit, il entendait l'écho de ses pensées. Son esprit ne s'était pas réellement réveillé de cette léthargie dans laquelle il avait plongé, pourtant sa conscience chuchotait doucement des mots qu'il n'entendait pas. Tel un somnambule avec ses yeux indigo grands ouverts, il suivait aveuglement ce qu'on lui dictait sans même le savoir. Il ne vit même pas la forme qui s'approchait de lui en glissant dans les airs.

Deux orbes d'un bleu devenu sombre dans l'obscurité, scrutèrent le moindre trait de son visage. Elles ornaient le visage parfait d'une entité qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qu'il ne voyait probablement dans son état. Zeus s'était penché sur l'humain, doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il était exactement comme il s'en rappeler, peut être un peu plus âgé mais ce n'était rien face à la délicatesse de sa peau. Il se tenait droit, les mains jointes, parfaitement immobile si l'on oubliait ses longues et profondes respirations qui faisaient prendre vie à la soie et à la mousseline autours de lui. Plongé dans sa contemplation, Zeus ne remarqua même pas ce qui se tramait à l'extérieur.

« Camus ! »

Callirrhoé tourna la poignée avec force, frappant de l'autre main sur le bois de la porte. Elle tira plusieurs fois sur la poignée de laiton, prête a se briser les os. Le bois craquait, gémissait sous ses assauts et même si la porte bougeait légèrement, elle était comme scellé à son cadre.

« Camus ! Camus ! »

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans le bois et continua de tirer, sans remarquer les petites vis qui elles commencèrent à se détacher. Le bruit de ses coups et ses cries alertèrent ses autres enfants qui accoururent. Ils trouvèrent le spectacle de leur mère, à genoux sur le parquet, une main ensanglantée et le visage ruiné par les larmes. Que s'était-il passé ? Basile regarda Théophane, abasourdi. Ce dernier semblait tout aussi paniqué que leur pauvre mère. Voyant les deux hommes et la jeune fille arrivés, il lâcha sa tête, comme si une idée l'avait soudain frappé.

« Madame Callie... »

Il l'attrapa pas les épaules, posa sa main sur celle accroché à la poignée et la força à lâcher prise. Ses phalanges étaient devenus blanches, ses doigts, eux, étaient figés, incapables de s'ouvrir après être resté serrés aussi longtemps autour du métal.

« Non... Non ! Non Camus ! »

Elle griffa le créateur sans le remarquer, trop obsédée par cette porte qui la séparait de son fils. Elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence, pas maintenant... Elle ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau. Non. Non. La naïade se débattait avec hargne mais ce n'était rien pour Hadès, il était un créateur après tout. Il enserra ses bras, l'immobilisant du mieux qu'il put avant de la pousser dans les bras de Basile. Aucun des trois enfants n'avaient eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, tout allait trop vite. Ils étaient perdus, embarqués malgré eux dans une histoire dont ils ignoraient le moindre détail.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est le diable ! Le diable !, cria Callirrhoé avant de s'effondrer en sanglot dans les bras de son fils ainé.

\- Camus est en danger, reprit Hadès en posant ses deux mains sur la porte. Il faut le sortir de là.

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ? »

Personne ne répondit à Maël, à la place Basile déposa leur pauvre mère dans ses bras sans même lui adresser un regard. Le cadet n'eut le choix de la serrer contre lui alors que cette dernière enfoncée déjà ses ongles dans sa chemise. La benjamine s'agenouilla et entoura les épaules tremblantes de sa mère. Callirrhoé tira sur le haut de son fils, ignorant la brûlante douleur de ses ongles brisaient. Elle ne sentait même pas ses enfants l'entourer. Il n'y avait rien que cette sourde terreur qui parlait et agissait à sa place.

« Je vous en pris... Je vous en pris..., supplia-t-elle encore et encore.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de Diable ?! », demanda Maël en relevant la tête.

Il vit Basile, frappant de toutes ses forces sur la porte qui commençait à branler. Le bois avait beau craquer son ses poings, il avait beau écorché la surface, rien n'y faisait. Bientôt, ses mains seraient rouges de sang, voir même brisées s'il continuait. Il en avait lui même conscience.

« Merde... », il posa la tête contre la porte en cessant ses coups.

Il ne savait pas que Camus était suicidaire. S'il l'avait su plus tôt, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé seul aussi longtemps. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant ? C'était pourtant évident. Leurs parents l'avaient traumatisés quand il était tout jeune et l'avaient abandonnés quand il avait 7 ans dans un orphelinat grec. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il semblait froid, distant. Sans parler de cet ami venu le soutenir ! C'était évident qu'il était suicidaire... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? Pourquoi ?! Sentant les larmes brûler ses paupières, il se remit à frapper avec bien plus de force. Il venait de perdre son père, il ne voulait pas perdre son frère. Que Camus le veuille ou non, il allait le sauver.

Hadès était légèrement en retrait, cherchant le plus rapidement possible une solution. La porte ne s'ouvrirait pas, elle était présentement scellé et quand bien même on y mettait des coups de haches, rien n'y ferait. Elle avait été invoqué, collée sur l'image de la vrai porte. Il devait pourtant bien avoir un moyen ! Le créateur se doutait qu'il faudrait cette fois plus qu'un simple morceau de métal pour crever l'illusion. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion au moins ? Non, ça devait être un domaine tout entier. Si c'était un domaine, alors ce serait à Camus de s'en sortir. Hadès sentit la rage et la panique se mêler. Ce n'était pas qu'un esprit cette fois. Cette fois il s'agissait d'un créateur, il s'agissait de Zeus... Lorsqu'il se rappela soudainement de quelque chose.

Le créateur tourna vivement la tête vers la veste qui gisait à terre. Il y avait une solution. Depuis le début il y avait une solution. Se jetant pratiquement dessus, il poussa la couronne déjà endommagée et chercha dans les poches du vêtement. Ça devait être là... Camus les prenait toujours avec lui... Quand il sentit quelque chose de glacial du bout des doigts. Oui ! Il ressortit un jeu de clé, fixant avec intensité celle d'un magnifique éclat doré. Plus grosse que les autres, cette clé semblait ancienne avec ses fleurs et ses feuilles finement ciselées dans le métal tendre.

« Une craie..., murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ? »

Il releva les yeux vers Maël, non pas pour l'observé mais bien parce qu'il avait savait comment faire sortir Camus. Quelque chose qui pourrait vraiment marcher. Au yeux du jeune homme, il avait l'air d'une sorte d'ahurit qui était plus intéressé par une stupide clé que par le sort de son ami.

« Il me faut une craie.

\- On a pas de craie. »

Hadès resta figé quelques instants avant qu'il ne détourne le visage vers autre chose. Le cadet suivit son regard et sentit la panique en lui augmenter d'un niveau quand il comprit que l'homme regardait la fenêtre avec beaucoup trop d'intensité. Il le regarda de nouveau.

« Oh non. »

Hadès se releva et s'avança vers l'ouverture.

« Non ! Non non non ! »

Maël ne put rien faire que de regarder Théophane ouvrir la fenêtre, sa mère toujours accrochée à lui avec plus de force qu'il n'aurait pus l'imaginer. Cléo elle ne remarqua même pas l'attitude de l'homme tant elle était occupé à crier à Basile de seulement détruire la poignée. Avec un peu de chance, la porte s'ouvrirait d'elle même une fois que cette satanée poignée ne serait plus. Son frère s'exécuta, relevant son pied assez haut pour pouvoir l'abattre avec force sur le morceau de métal rond. Maël n'entendit pas le cri de douleur de son frère, trop abasourdi de ce qu'il venait de voir. Dans le cadre de la grande fenêtre, la main emplie de petits cailloux blancs, se tenait Théophane. Il avait posé délicatement le pied sur le cadre de bois, comme si d'un bond il les avait rejoint. Il y avait deux grands étages ! Il n'a pas put sauté aussi haut ! C'était impossible !

D'un bond, Hadès entra de nouveau dans le couloir et, ignorant Basile qui donnait maintenant de brusque coup d'épaule dans la porte, s'approcha du mur. Il ne fit pas attention à la poignée ronde qui roulait lentement sur le sol, à la place il dessina sur le mur un grand rectangle partant du parquet et allant bien plus haut que sa forme humaine. Du bout de son caillou blanc, une fois le cadre terminé, il dessina une poignée et une fois satisfait par les traits irréguliers, il laissa tomber par terre sa craie de fortune. Il sortit la clé dorée.

Dire que Maël était bouche bée était un euphémisme, cependant sa mâchoire presque décrochée avait eu pour mérité d'attirer l'attention de sa sœur qui s'empressa de regarder ce qui faisait naitre une telle expression sur le visage de son frère pourtant d'ordinaire blasé. L'homme, Théophane, se tenait devant le mur, la clé contre le front. Rien de trop étrange si ça n'avait pas été pour les volutes rouges qui s'élevaient de sol dans un cercle parfait autour de lui. Ses cheveux flottaient dans l'air, libérés de la gravité alors que peu à peu, le dessin de craie commençait à luire. La lumière attira le regard de Basile qui, comme son frère et sa sœur, cessa de seulement respirer face à la vision qu'on lui offrait. Dans le silence qui s'était installé, Callirrhoé entendit le murmure concentré du dieu. Elle sorti de sa transe en entendant les mots prononcés, se retournant vers le seigneur Hadès.

« Vents, brumes et nuages,

Parcourez le temps et l'espace.

Cherchez pour moi cette image

Qui dans mon esprit prend place.

Traversez les mondes et les univers... »

Callirrhoé vit le dieu froncer les sourcils, ses yeux clos.

« Traversez les mondes et les univers... Les mondes et les univers... »

Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler l'incantation, il avait beau cherché tout aux fonds de ses pensées, mais les mots lui échappaient. Lentement, la lumière qui faisait prendre vie à son dessin s'estompait sous le regard impuissant de la naïade et de ses trois enfants. Non... il fallait que sa marche... Il fallait qu'il se rappelle. Il sentait Callirrhoé derrière lui retenir sa respiration, il entendait les cœurs des humains battre d'un rythme effréné, prêts à rompre. Il devait trouver. Pour eux, pour lui et surtout... pour Camus.

« Volez ! Volez ! Jusqu'à trouver..., susurra une petite voix dans son oreille.

\- Volez ! Volez ! Jusqu'à trouver

Dans les cieux ou sur terre

La porte à déverrouiller. »

Le dessin brilla d'un éclat aveuglant, une lumière qui laissa apparaitre dans le mur un trou à quelques centimètres en dessous de la poignée en craie. Hadès ouvrit les yeux, ne perdant pas une seconde pour, sous les regards abasourdis des humains, mettre la clé dans le troue de serrure. Il la tourna, le bruit d'un loqué résonna dans le silence et... plus rien. Maël faillit crier d'exaspération lorsque rien ne se passa. Pire ! La porte cessa de luire ! Il n'y avait qu'une clé dans un mur ! Pourtant il se retint, l'homme face au dessin étant d'un grand calme. Hadès frappa alors trois fois sur la porte.

« Puis-je entrer ? »

Sous leur yeux, le pan du mur s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement terrifiant, dévoilant une épaisse obscurité qu'Hadès observa un instant.

Zeus ne remarqua rien, surtout pas la porte qu'on venait d'ouvrir sur ce domaine qu'il avait créé. Non, il était bien trop occupé à tourner autour de Camus, le dévorer du regard en contemplant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire de lui. Camus, lui, revenait lentement à lui. Son esprit était comateux mais quelques pensées lui parvenaient. Cette présence, tout autours de lui... Il fallait qu'il s'échappe. Il fallait qu'il court. Il en était incapable. Il était observé, il sentait ce regard répugnant sur chaque partie de son corps. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose... Quelque chose qu'il devait fuir...

« Tu es partit si longtemps. »

La voix qui lui parvenait était trop douce, trop mielleuse et même s'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'on lui disait, il sentait toujours dans le ton qu'on employait une affection dangereuse. Qu'avait-il fait cette fois ? L'avait-il mis en colère ? L'avait-il embarrassé ? Non... Non... Ça n'était pas ça.

Zeus vint alors se remettre devant son si précieux humain, les yeux plongés dans ce regard totalement vide. Il l'avait fait souffrir, il l'avait tellement fait souffrir mais désormais ça n'avait plus d'importance car Ganymède était face à lui. Non, quel est son nom actuel déjà ? Ah oui. Camus. Ce nom était moins délicat, plus dur. Il ne l'aimait pas. Peu importe, pour l'instant il pouvait l'appeler comme bon lui semblait.

« Ton départ m'a fait beaucoup de mal tu sais... Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai put faire pour toi. »

Quelques mèches turquoise s'étaient échappée de la tresse et glissaient maintenant contre les joues de l'homme. Zeus sourit : il n'avait jamais été capable de garder ses si beaux cheveux disciplinés. Quel dommage ! Il était si beau avec un chignon orné de fleurs et de perles ! Le dieu ne remarqua pas le torse du jeune homme se soulever et s'affaisser avec un rythme plus soutenu qu'auparavant. Pourtant, une partie des mèches qui avaient piquées sa curiosité reposaient contre son torse et étaient emportées par ses respirations saccadées. S'il n'était pas encore entièrement conscient, le corps de Camus lui réagissait à l'être devant lui. Dans son inconscient résonnait l'écho de souvenir qui n'était plus, de sensations et d'impression passées qui lui criaient de fuir le cosmos qui l'entourait. Si seulement ses jambes étaient capables de bouger.

Zeus s'approcha un peu plus, glissant comme une ombre derrière l'humain. Le voile et la poussière le suivirent l'espace d'un instant avant qu'il ne s'immobilise avec lui dans le dos de Camus. Le dieu pencha son nez et inspira profondément le parfum de l'humain. Il se délecta de la senteur, en relevant la moindre nuance.

« Même ton odeur n'a pas changée... »

Un frisson dévala les bras de l'humain, laissant dans son sillon chacun de ses poils hérissés. Il devait partir mes ses jambes étaient gelés. Il devait partir pourtant son esprit toujours embrumé se questionnait encore et encore. Du dégoût, il commençait à ressentir du dégoût. De la peur, du dégoût... Pourquoi ? Lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le long de sa joue.

À peine Zeus posa le bout d'un de ses doigts sur le visage de son aimé que quelque chose le repoussa avec force. Il recula de quelques pas avant de trébucher sur un morceau de drap blanc et finit sa course dans une armoire. Un genou à terre, la main sur sa mâchoire douloureuse, le dieu releva la tête tout en jurant que quiconque avait put lui faire subir cette affront allait payer ! Il vit Camus, étalé à terre se relever avec difficulté. Ses deux bras l'aidaient à soulever son torse mais tremblaient violemment comme les pattes du faon qui venait de naitre. Sa respiration était courte, bruyante alors qu'il regardait le sol de ses yeux écarquillés. Zeus jura dans sa barbe : le charme s'était rompu.

Il se remit entièrement debout, son cosmos désormais empli d'une colère qu'il tentait de calmer. Il ne devait pas l'effrayer, sinon il serait plus dur de l'amadouer. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put empêcher son énergie d'alerter l'humain, elle flottait après tout autours d'eux. Alors quand Camus le remarqua, il releva les yeux vers lui et tout ce que Zeus put lire dans son regard était de la terreur. L'humain se releva comme une flèche, vacillant sur ses jambes. Zeus s'approcha, les deux mains en avant pour montrer qu'il ne représentait aucun danger.

« Ça va aller... »

Camus était clairement en mauvais état. Il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, il titubait alors qu'il ne marchait même pas et son dos était courbé. Si l'expression du jeune homme était clairement hostile et défensive, la sueur sur son front montrait la douleur qui devait prendre ses muscles et ses os. Il n'aurait pas dû se réveiller ! S'il ne c'était pas réveillé, il n'aurait jamais finit dans cet état ! Que s'était-il passé ?

« N'a... N'approchez pas !... »

Zeus s'arrêta en entendant la voix certes tremblante mais toujours forte de l'humain. Dans son état, il valait mieux l'écouter. Pas que le garçon représente le moindre danger pour lui, cependant il pourrait peut être parvenir à lui parler s'il faisait ce qu'il lui demandait... Il s'exécuta donc les mains toujours devant lui, paumes face à l'humain.

Camus reprit sa respiration, faisant par la même occasion de son mieux pour comprendre la situation. Il était dans un domaine démonique, _encore_. Il s'était fait piégé, _encore_. En tout logique, l'être en face de lui devait être l'entité qui l'avait emprisonnée. L'entité avait un air angélique, voir même divin, certes, mais il sentait du plus profond de ses entrailles que cet chose était mauvaise. Il devait partir, il devait partir vite. Peinant pour seulement tourner la tête, le médium fit tout de même de son mieux pour observer la pièce dans laquelle il était. Des meubles couverts de draps blanc, des étagères de bois recouvertes de toile d'araignée et de la poussière partout. Dans l'obscurité, il était impossible pour lui de savoir s'il y avait une porte où que ce soit.

« Camus... Je t'en pris...

\- Arrêtez-vous ! », cria Camus en tendant son bras droit.

Voyant son hôte occupé, Zeus en avait profité pour s'avancer vers lui à petits pas cependant, pensant naïvement qu'il s'était calmé. Cependant, le simple fait d'entendre la voix de l'entité fit réagir le jeune homme. Le dieu s'immobilisa, perplexe face au bras tendu vers lui. Camus tenait son poignée droit avec sa main gauche, n'ayant sinon pas la force nécessaire pour garder le bras levé. Il savait pertinemment qu'un être capable de créer un domaine et de le posséder était bien plus puissant que lui, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait se laisser faire.

Zeus n'ignora pas longtemps l'ordre de l'humain, ayant décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre lui de toute manière. Il devait le calmer et ce n'est pas en restant là à attendre qu'il y parviendrait. Il s'avança alors de nouveau vers lui.

« Arrêtez !

\- Allons... Allons Camus... Pourquoi s'énerver comme ça ?, Camus recula un peu.

\- N'approchez pas !

\- Je t'en pris... Tu sais bien que ça ne nous mènera à rien !

\- Non arrêtez-vous !

\- Pourquoi ?, Zeus posa sa main sur son épaule. Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Le ton dangereusement bas du dieu, mêlé a son cosmos directement sur sa peau, plia le verseau de douleur. Il avait peur, il était terrifié. Dans sa panique, il repoussa de sa main droite l'entité, il le poussa de toutes ses forces le faisant reculer de quelques pas. Zeus se courba immédiatement, les bras serré sur son torse pour atténuer la douleur tranchante qu'il ressentait. Qu'est-ce que s'était que ça ? Il releva la tête, les dents serrées, pour voir son précieux humain, sa main d'un rouge tirant vers le noir. Il baissa alors les yeux sur son torse, enlevant ses bras, pour voir sa peau couverte d'une épaisse couche de gèle. Il regarda Camus, ce dernier tremblant.

« Je... Je vous avais prévenu ! »

Comment... Comment avait-il fait ? Avant même qu'il n'ai le tant de lui demander ou de seulement se relever, quelque chose traversa les ténèbres de son domaine. Deux bras sortir de l'épais brouillard, tel des apparitions cauchemardesques et encerclèrent le torse de l'humain. Camus ne put réagir, Zeus non plus, alors que le médium fut emporté dans les ténèbres, soudainement arraché au dieu qui ne put que crier son nom.

La lumière du soir aveugla Camus, ce dernier ferma les yeux par reflexe. Le brouillard qui recouvrait ses pensées se dissipa à l'instant où il sentit la chaleur de l'été sur sa peau. Soudainement, un poids semblait s'être enlevé de ses épaules : ses forces lui revenait. Il était soulagé d'être enfin sortit de cet enfer, malgré sa main droite qui le lançait horriblement. Toujours dans les bras qu'il reconnu comme ceux d'Hadès, il laissa un long soupire s'échappé. Il était sauf.

Hadès claqua la porte derrière lui, la verrouilla de trois tours et arracha la clé dorée. Aussitôt fait, les traces de craies volèrent en éclats. Littéralement en éclats. Sous les yeux des trois autres enfants Callirrhoé, ce qui recouvrait le mur s'illumina de nouveau jusqu'à ce que le dessin ne se brise et que les morceaux minuscules ne retombe sur le sol en paillètes argentées. Le dieu s'agenouilla, tenant fermement Camus contre lui. Il entendait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, ce qui l'étonnait d'ailleurs. Avec ce qui venait de se passer, il s'était imaginer que le cœur du médium aurait seulement cessé de battre. Le créateur s'était d'ailleurs aussi attendu à ce que Camus fuit très loin d'ici, pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas. Camus avait la tête posée contre son torse, les yeux clos. Il se forçait à inspirer et expirer pour reprendre un rythme cardiaque plus calme. Lentement, très lentement il sentit Hadès l'allonger au sol, l'une de ses mains sous sa tête. Il attrapa la veste du médium et la roula en boule avant de la mettre à la place de sa main comme un petit coussin. Il était faible, bientôt il perdrait connaissance.

Camus le regardait, ses paupières mi-closes cachaient en partis ses yeux fatigués. Son visage était d'une pâleur presque maladive et par endroit, ses cheveux étaient collés par la sueur. Hadès chassa les mèches de son front avant de poser la paume de sur sa peau. Elle était glaciale, au moins il n'avait pas de fièvre... Sa respiration s'était enfin calmé pourtant chaque expiration était légèrement sifflante, s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elles étaient blêmes, loin de leur rose pêche habituel et tirait même sur le violet par endroit. Quand il avait tiré Camus du domaine, la première chose qu'il sentit fut un froid polaire sur ses bras. Maintenant que le médium était allongé, ne pouvant plus caché sa main blessé, il comprenait pourquoi. Sa main droite reposait mollement sur son torse, le noir qui teintait le bout de ses doigts et ses ongles se fondait en un bleu-violacé avant un rouge écarlate à mesure qu'il grignotait sa peau. Hadès n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit à ce propos que Callirrhoé se jeta pratiquement sur son fils.

« Camus ! Camus ! Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé ? »

Hadès se releva lentement, laissant la mère se pencher sur son fils, de nouvelles larmes naissant aux creux de ses yeux bleus. Ses longs cheveux glissèrent sur le torse de son enfant et comme un rideau, le cacha loin de tout danger. Il lui adressa un regard vide. Il n'y avait pas d'hostilité, pas d'accusation dans ses yeux, juste du vide et de la fatigue. Puis il tourna la tête et regarda le plafond. Il était vivant. Il était vivant et pour l'instant loin de cet... être.

« Je crois que je suis mort, souffla-t-il, mais j'ai survécu.

\- Mon dieu Camus !, Callirrhoé ignora son fils et souleva son membre gelé. Ta main ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui ai arrivé ! Elle est noire Camus ! Noire et bleue !

\- Autodéfense. »

Il ne voulait pas détacher son regard du plafond, remerciant des dieux qui n'existaient pas d'être de retour dans la campagne française. De tout ce qu'il avait vécu, c'était de loin l'expérience la plus terrifiante qu'il ai put vivre et il en avait vécu des trucs glauques ! Seulement, dans ce cas, il se rappelait très clairement la façon dont son corps avançait de lui même, de cet être, cette entité qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Il s'était délecté de la situation, prenant tant de plaisir à l'observer de cet œil lascif. Le médium en frissonna : il n'y avait rien de pire pour lui que de sentir les pensées obscènes de cet être à son encontre. Dégoûtant et dégradant. Il avait tellement envie d'une longue douche glacial pour seulement oublier ce regard sur sa peau.

« Est-ce qu'on peut nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? » se manifesta Basile avec un certain agacement dans la voix.

Hadès se tourna vers les autres enfants, laissant Callirrhoé resté au près de ce fils qu'elle avait déjà perdu. Ils étaient tous trois assit à terre, Cléo les bras autours des épaules du Maël agenouillé pendant que Basile avait le dos contre la porte, les jambes pliés près du torse. Il était en train de frotter avec douceur les écorchures qui avaient entamées le haut de ses phalanges. Ils étaient tous les trois choqués, terrifiés et passablement perdu. Le dieu pouvait même voir la pauvre Cléo trembloter contre son frère. Il soupira avant d'échanger un regard avec la naïade. Leur échange dura quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que la mère hocha la tête.

« Le diable, gémit Camus en luttant contre le sommeil.

\- Le diable ?, répéta sarcastiquement Maël.

\- Oui. C'est à peu près ça. »

Les trois enfants regardèrent leur mère, étonnés. Elle même soupira après avoir répondu à son cadet et avant même qu'il n'ai le temps de poser une autre question ou exiger des explications plus concrète, elle continua :

« Cependant, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous souvenir de tout ça.

\- Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

Basile fut ignoré. À la place, la naïade releva la tête vers le seigneur Hadès et hocha lentement la tête. Il lui répondit par un seul hochement et ferma les yeux. Bientôt, le souvenir désastreux de cette fin d'après-midi ne serait plus.

* * *

Milo marchait lentement dans les rues éclairées par lumière orangée des lampadaires de fer forgé. Les bras croisé derrière sa nuque, il avait le nez levé, ignorant les grands bâtiments qui encadrait le ciel noir pour chasser du regard la moindre étoile assez brillante. Par moment, lorsqu'il passait devant un bar où des personnes attablées à l'extérieur riaient et parlait bruyamment, la lumière aveuglante faisait disparaître les éclats d'argent dans le ciel. C'était une si belle soirée : une brise tiède venait le rafraichir mais la chaleur continuait de s'accrocher dans l'air. De petits insectes tournaillaient autour des lampadaires, venaient s'écraser sur les petites vitres qui protégeaient les ampoules. Parfois même, elle venait se joindre aux personnes qui prenaient du bout temps en terrasse. Trop occupés à décompresser, personne ne remarquaient ces petits curieux qui allaient même jusqu'à essayer pour certain de boire dans leur boisson.

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

La voix de Saga le tira de ses pensées. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui avançait tranquillement à ses côtés avant de reporter son attention sur le ciel. Autours d'eux, d'autres gens passaient : un couple d'amoureux aux bras liées, trois jeunes chahutant ou encore quatre adultes plongés dans une profonde conversation. Tous profitaient de la fraicheur qui pourtant peinait à s'installer. Oui, c'était une belle soirée.

« Pas grand chose, répondit le scorpion en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu semblais pourtant bien absorbé. »

Il pouvait sentir le sourire de son ami dans sa voix, mais décida de continuer de chercher les étoiles plutôt que de le regarder.

« Je regarde juste les astres. Déformation professionnelle.

\- Depuis quand un vendeur de croquette à besoin de regarder les étoiles ? »

Et le voilà, le fameux air blessé et ébranler du voyant. Celui avec la lèvre qui tremblait légèrement comme celle d'un enfant qui s'apprêtait à pleurer. Celui que Milo faisait quand il se disait clairement dans sa tête 'Non Saga. C'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ? Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux ? Pourquoi Saga ?...'. Ce fameux air qui faisait toujours un peu rire le gémeaux. Ça lui rappelait lorsque Milo était petit, lorsque Camus le remettait à sa place ou le fâchait. Après plus mûre réflexion, le scorpion ne ressemblait pas à un enfant vexé mais désormais plus à un chiot qu'on aurait grondé. Attendri par son regard larmoyant, Saga posa l'une de ses grandes mains sur ses cheveux avant de les ébouriffer.

« Je rigole Milo. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu es voyant ! »

Le jeune homme s'offusqua, tirant la main de son ami loin de ses boucles. Mince ! Il venait de se moquer de lui et d'emmêler ses cheveux. Il n'avait peut être pas la même longueur que certain mais la combinaison ses boucles et une chevelure épaisse était propice au développement de magnifique nœuds. La dernière fois, ça lui avait couté toute une bouteille de démêlant et une bonne dose d'huile d'olive. Aiolia s'était bien moqué de lui ce jour là...

« Je me demande ce que Kanon est en train de tramer. Pas toi ? »

Le scorpion était perdu un instant, ce qu'il ne parvint pas à cacher à Saga. De toute manière cet homme le connaissait bien trop pour qu'il puisse dissimuler la moindre de ses expressions.

« Je sais qu'Angelo et lui sont amis mais delà à l'inviter à prendre une bière chez Aphrodite, c'est étrange tu ne trouve pas ?, Milo haussa les épaules.

\- Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour Kanon, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il ai juste décidé de se cuiter avec Angelo. C'est le seul qui peut tenir un minimum face à lui.

\- Effectivement, j'avais oublié ce détail...

\- Et puis Aphrodite est avec eux, il y a pas de raison pour qu'il fasse de connerie. »

Aphrodite était tout aussi terrifiant que Camus lorsqu'il était en colère, particulièrement avec un balai dans les mains. Bien que beaucoup l'oubliaient, il était l'un des plus responsables d'entre eux, surtout quand ses précieuses plantes étaient en jeu. En tout logique, si les deux allaient se souler chez lui, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ça dégénère : le sorcier les enfermeraient dans la salle de bain dès que les premiers signes d'ivresse se présenterait pour être bien sûr qu'aucun d'entre eux ne ruine sa maison et encore moins la moindre feuilles qui y régnait. Bon, certes les garçons passeraient sûrement leur nuit dans une salle de bain, l'un tête la première dans la baignoire et l'autre étalé sur le tapis, mais s'ils buvaient à ce point là, ils l'avaient bien mérité. Saga balaya rapidement la moindre de ses inquiétudes, ils étaient entre les mains d'Aphrodite après tout. Et puis, lui-même avait quelque chose qu'il prévoyait de faire depuis un moment. Son regard tomba sur le scorpion.

« Milo ?

\- Hm ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Saga s'arrêta, forçant son ami à en faire de même. Là, planté au milieu de la rue, il prit ce sourire le plus fragile et ce regard le plus misérable. À peine le voyant posa ses yeux sur lui qu'il y vit prier une sincère panique. Bingo ! Le poisson avait mordu à l'hameçon.

« Alors est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Non pourquoi ?, Milo commençait à gesticuler et s'agiter dans tous les sens.

\- Tu es si distant avec moi ces derniers temps. Loin de moins le désire de remplacer Camus mais nous étions si complices. Que s'est-il passé Milo ? »

Le pauvre scorpion ne savait pas quoi répondre tant cette voix peiné était en train de le faire souffrir. Que devait-il dire ? Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui faire une déclaration ici, sans s'être préparé mentalement. Mince ! Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir un jour faire une déclaration à Saga ! C'était Saga ! Le grand, fort et courageux Saga qui avait toujours été là pour lui ! Accessoirement l'homme à qui il avait si souvent martyriser les tibias de coups de pieds lorsqu'il était enfant. Et puis où était passé son éloquence ? Il était connu pour pouvoir charmer n'importe qui n'importe quand, pas pour son imitation de poisson hors de l'eau.

Saga se retenu de rigoler ou de perdre son sérieux. Milo avait boguer. Il était immobile, ouvrant et refermant lentement sa bouche. Il avait totalement boguer et c'était sa faute... C'est vrai, le gémeaux ne s'attendait pas à ce que le voyant lui confesse ce qu'il savait déjà depuis un moment, mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ça. Au misère... C'était à ce point là ? Il commençait à se sentir coupable... Il s'approcha de son ami, se saisit de sa main et le surplomba par sa taille, soupirant lentement.

« Oublies ce que je viens de dire Milo... Ça doit être moi qui me fait des filmes... »

Oh misère, il sentait maintenant son cœur qui cherchait à s'enfuir de sa cage thoracique. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'ils finissent dans cette situation ? Si Saga continuait de s'approcher, Milo ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il allait frôler l'arrêt cardiaque. Seulement le voilà, son visage bien trop proche du siens, ses yeux verts profonds dans la nuit. Quelques longs cheveux tombèrent sur le visage du scorpion et vinrent chatouiller ses joues alors que lui, trop distrait pour le remarquer, tentait de se calmer. Il pouvait sentir ses pommettes commencer à le brûler. Ça y est ! Il rougissait ! Il manquait plus que ça !

Saga essayer d'ancrer son regard Milo dans les yeux mais ce dernier regardait partout sauf en face de lui. On était loin du séducteur du Sanctuaire, le gémeaux ignorait s'il devait se sentir flatté par la réaction du voyant ou... comment dire... déçu ? Il avait envie de poser sa main sur ses joues rougeoyantes, de replacer ses mèches folles derrière son oreille seulement le pauvre garçon semblait près à exploser. À la place, l'homme le plus âgé décida de seulement lâcher sa main et de reprendre leur route comme si de rien était. Il avança de quelques pas, laissant au plus jeune le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner.

« Tu viens ? »

Milo, trop soulagé d'être sortit de cette situation, ne remarqua d'abord pas que le gémeaux avait quitté ses côtés. Lorsqu'il entendit sa voix dénuée du moindre reproche ou regret, il releva les yeux vers lui. Saga était magnifique, la lumière orangée dessinant les contours de sa silhouette. Tranquille, immobile dans l'obscurité alors qu'il attendait son ami, il souriait avec affection et s'était comme si la moindre trace de peine s'était effacé de son visage. Prenant le temps de l'admirer quelques secondes, la main toujours posée sur son torse dans un espoir de calmer son cœur, Milo accourut rapidement à son ami.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Milo, murmura Saga de sa voix grave en se remettant à marcher, je t'attendrais. »

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas exactement ce que son ami voulait lui dire, il était heureux juste de pouvoir marcher juste à côté de lui.

* * *

Camus s'éveilla lentement aux stridules des criquets cachés tout autour de lui. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lourdement, ses longs cils caressant ses joues chaque fois qu'il refermait les yeux. Son corps était lourd, le moindre geste lui semblait laborieux, pas qu'il ai réellement envie de se mouvoir dans son état. Après tout, son esprit n'était pas encore totalement éveillé alors que son regard percevait des orbes d'une lumière orangée lentement tourné plus haut. Elles glissaient doucement dans l'air, décrivant de plus en plus un mouvement de balancier à mesure qu'il se concentrait sur leur lumière. Dans ses pensées brumeuses, les globes le berçaient dans une étrange sérénité. Progressivement, les ténèbres qui entouraient les lumières se dispersaient en laissant apparaître des couleurs effacées dans l'obscurité. L'humain, immobile, sentit l'air tiède sur sa peau alors que le dessin de feuillage lui apparaissait plus net.

L'air avait cette odeur de feuilles séchées, de terre et de sel. Un mélange si particulier entre les bois et le littorale, une odeur qui lui rappelait son enfance. Où était-il ? À l'extérieur, pour sûr. Les orbes suivaient le mouvement des hautes branches, il devait être dans des bois... Que faisait-il là ? Il décerna autour de lui, au dessus du chant des criquets, des chuchotements et éclats de rire enfantins qui paraissaient venir de partout et nul part à la fois. Il réussi péniblement à tourner la tête vers le bruit de petit pas mais tout ce qui l'accueillit fut une étrange obscurité. Confus et toujours sonné, il ne put que gémir misérablement pour montrer autant son agacement et sa fatigue à quiconque avait masqué sa vu. Lorsqu'un rire grave flotta au dessus de lui il sursauta violemment.

« Bienvenu parmi nous Camus. »

De longs cheveux corbeaux vinrent chatouiller son visage, glissant sur sa peau comme de la soie. Les yeux d'un bleu tendre était sombre dans la nuit, comme les eaux profondes d'un océan. Hadès lui adressait ce sourire qu'il lui réservait. Avait-il au moins sourit sincèrement à quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Camus tendit avec difficulté sa main vers le visage penché au dessus de lui, se raccrochant à son image comme un marin à une bouée dans une tempête. Les traits paisibles du créateur, son sourire réconfortant apportait de la sérénité chez le pauvre humain épuisé. Éclairé par les faibles lueurs orangées qui flottait doucement entre les feuilles Hadès semblait presque humain. Camus sentit ses longs cheveux du bout de ses doigts, puis la chaleur de sa peau, avant que son bras ne retombe mollement, trop épuisé pour pouvoir toucher le dieu. Ce fut donc le dieu qui glissa sa main sous celle de l'humain, sans un mot. Juste avec cet éternel sourire.

Les vêtements du créateur, sa longue tunique noire et sa chlamyde plus sombre encore que la nuit, semblaient grignoter la végétation tout autour d'eux. Chaque endroit que l'épais tissu recouvrait était comme engloutit par le néant et laissait cette étrange impression qu'Hadès n'était qu'une ombre dévorant la lumière autour de lui. La mort qui rongeait peu à peu la vie autour d'elle. Pourtant Camus, allongé sans le savoir sur cet l'être bien plus grand que lui, paraissait être protégé par ces obscures rempart. Un ilot de vie sur la toile de la mort. Avec lui, Hadès n'était plus si lugubre, plus de si mauvais augure. Avec L'humain contre lui, il n'était rien de plus que la mort protégeant la vie. Il était à sa place.

« Où sommes-nous ?, souffla Camus dans un murmure roque.

\- Ne t'en doutes-tu pas ? »

Camus détourna son regard fatigué vers le côté, comme pour réfléchir. Il savait où il était, c'était la forêt qu'il avait visité plus tôt dans l'après-midi... Mais que faisait-il ici ? Ne devraient-ils pas être tout les deux chez sa mère ? Quoi qu'après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir repartir là-bas.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

\- Tu es en sécurité ici.

\- Dans la forêt ?, sa confusion se lisait aussi bien sur son visage qu'elle s'entendait dans sa voix.

\- Ce n'est pas une simple forêt. »

Camus se concentra sur le sourire amusé du créateur, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait exactement... Ah ! Lily ! Il parlait probablement de Lily.

« La gardienne..., souffla-t-il avec le peu de force qu'il avait.

\- Oui, seulement il y autre chose. Nous sommes dans un domaine Camus.

\- Un domaine ? Comme un domaine démonique ?...

\- Il s'agit plus d'un sanctuaire pour les créatures invisible aux yeux des humains. S'ils l'ont n'est pas invité en ces lieux, alors il n'y a aucun moyen d'y entrer ni même de sentir un passage.

\- J'ai été invité ? »

Hadès chassa délicatement une mèche de cheveux du visage de son humain avant de désigner quelque chose d'un coup de tête. Camus se redressa lentement, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller les éternels maux de crâne qui l'assaillait lors d'une visite prolongé dans un domaine. S'appuyant sur l'un de ses coudes, il remarqua sa main gauche posée sur son torse et sous sa paume, son petit nez planquer dans sa chemise, Cosse endormit. En faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller, il releva un peu sa main avant de la replacer en entendant le petit grognement de la créature. Il était adorable ainsi assoupi contre lui...

« Il t'a guidé jusqu'ici, sans lui jamais tu n'aurais put pénétrer sur ces terres. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Qu'en est-il de Lily ?, murmura-t-il sans décrocher son regard du petit esprit.

\- Tu as apparemment trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Assez pour que je puisse t'abriter ici.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir emmené dans votre domaine ? N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez fait la dernière fois ?

\- Je l'aurai fait, si c'était moi qui t'avais réellement sauvé. »

Il piqua la curiosité de l'humain qui tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda avec curiosité. Hadès soupira alors, tout en sortant quelque chose du pli de ses vêtements, comme il le faisait toujours. Quel ne fut pas l'étonnement du médium lorsqu'il vit la grande clé dorée que tenait le dieu, la même clé qui reposait normalement avec celles de son trousseau, bien qu'il n'en ai toujours pas trouvé l'utilité. Il tendit sa main bandée et Hadès déposa l'objet sur sa paume avant que Camus l'approcha de son visage. Il admira les feuilles de lierres qui partaient de la tige avant de s'ouvrir gracieusement sur l'embase en embrassant de fins pétales semblable à celles des roses. Des plumes ciselaient naissaient parmi les pétales et couraient jusqu'au sommet de l'anneau où elles caressaient les deux vagues symétriques qui tenaient prisonnière une sphère sur laquelle étaient gravés océans et continents. C'était Shaka qui lui avait offert le fameux jour de son anniversaire, ne manquant pas de lui dire qu'elle pourrait ouvrir toutes les portes. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas cru un mot, prenant l'affirmation de son ami comme une image.

« Sais-tu de quoi est capable cette objet ?

\- Ouvrir une porte... je suppose. »

Hadès tenta d'étouffer son rire profond du revers de sa main, regardant son humain avec la même tendresse. Sa voix si grave avait quelque chose de chaud dans l'atmosphère feutré des bois et ne perturbait ni les êtres endormis, ni le chant des insectes cachés tout autours d'eux.

« C'est exact. En quelque sorte, il attrapa gracieusement la clé que Camus suivit du regard. Elle permet d'ouvrir des portails entre les mondes. Grâce à elle, tu peux t'échapper de n'importe quel endroit.

\- Quoi ?, Camus le regarda faussement outrée. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

\- Pour être franc, j'ignorais qu'elle était en ta possession jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Elle est apparut sur ton jeu de clé.

\- Apparu... Je n'utiliserai pas ce mot. Je l'ai juste trouvé au fond d'un tiroir et je me suis dit que Shaka serait vraiment vexé si je ne daignais pas au moins m'en servir de porte clé... »

Camus avait répondu calmement, ayant reporté son attention sur Cosse. Il caressait délicatement le dos du petit être du bout du doigt comme il l'aurait fait avec un chat. L'air était tiède et les quelques brises qui réussissaient à passer la barrière d'arbres apportaient avec elle autant chaleur et parfum des pins qui bordaient le littorale. Pourtant, le médium ne sentit même pas quand la température baissa de plusieurs degrés autour de lui, ni même d'ailleurs cette aura sombre que dégageait le créateur.

« Shaka ? »

Camus releva la tête vers lui au ton glacial. Le dieu avait les mâchoires crispées, ce qui n'étonna pas réellement l'humain. Shaka était un sujet délicat, autant pour le créateur que pour son meilleur ami. Qu'avait fait l'indien pour mériter un tel dédain ? Certes, il pouvait paraître quelque peu condescendant ou narcissique mais il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un d'extrêmement intéressant et d'une grande sagesse. Il avait juste un problème avec tout ce qui touchait au domaine des interactions sociales, ça ne faisait pas de lui un mauvais bougre !

« C'est lui qui me l'a offert. Pour mon anniversaire. Vous ne vous en rappelez pas ?

\- Non, Hadès garda les mâchoires serrées. Je me suis moi-même conjuré dans ta chambre pour éviter que tes amis n'ai à le faire à ma place.»

Camus fronça le sourcil, recouvrant de sa main le petit Cosse qui commençait à grelotter.

« Je pensais que vous l'avoir montré pourtant... Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit de quoi il s'agissait lorsque vous l'avez-vu ? »

L'aura qui entourait le dieu avait lentement disparut, au même titre que sa voix lorsque l'humain lui posa cette question. Camus attendit patiemment une réponse, son attention toujours partiellement retenu par l'esprit sous sa main. Il avait enfin cessé de frissonner. Au bout de quelque instant plongé dans le silence, bercé par le bruit de la brise dansant sur la canopée et des criquets chantant dans l'obscurité, il releva la tête vers le créateur. Hadès regardait droit devant lui comme pour éviter le regard inquisiteur de son humain. Il semblait... il semblait gêné.

« Vous lisiez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'était un moment important du livre. »

Camus se contenta de soupirer. Il jurait que, malgré l'obscurité et la faible lumière orangé qui les éclairait, les pommettes du créateur s'était assombries à sa confession. Au moins il n'avait même pas essayer de nier...

« Hadès... »

La voix du médium devint soudainement fragile, un murmure qui se perdit dans cette chaude nuit d'été. Ses grands yeux, jusqu'à maintenant si vivant étaient devenus terne. Même le reflet des orbes de lumière ne suffisait pas à rendre le moindre éclat à ses iris. Hadès approcha une main pâle de l'humain pourtant il ne put se résoudre à seulement le toucher. Ce regard si lointain ne réfléchit chez lui l'image d'un autre être, un être que jamais le dieu ne connu mais dont il devina la misère.

« Qui était-ce ?

\- Zeus.

\- Qui est-il ? Et que me veut-il ? »

Hadès détourna le regard vers les lumières qui flottaient lentement suspendues dans l'air. Il soupira, sans même s'en rendre compte, repensant à tout ce que lui avait dit Madame Callirrhoé. Devait-il lui dire ? Avait-il le droit de se taire ? Avait-il le droit de parler ? Sa propre rage contre Zeus, elle avait des centaines de raison enraciné dans des milliers de souvenirs, d'observations et de paroles prononcées. Il ne voulait pas parler, il avait refusé de seulement essayer de comprendre ce qui était à l'origine d'une telle détresse chez la précédente incarnation de son précieux humain. Il connaissait Zeus, il le connaissait trop bien pour savoir ce dont il était capable. Seulement maintenant Camus était contre lui, une main brulé par la froid polaire qu'il avait créé. Il était contre lui, se posant un millier de question dont Hadès ne voulait pas connaître la réponse.

« Comment... Comment connaît-il mon nom ? », croassa Camus.

Hadès tenta d'ignorer ces idées que faisaient naitre les paroles de l'humain. Non. Non. Il ne voulait pas y penser. C'était égoïste de sa part mais il ne voulait pas. Il sentit la main gauche de l'humain agripper fermement sa tunique, remerciant silencieusement l'humain de ne pas creuser la paume de sa main de ses ongles.

« Pourquoi j'ai été terrifié ? Pourquoi je me suis senti si... sale ? »

Avant même que Camus ne puisse continuer et en sentant son humain trembler contre lui, Hadès posa sa main à plat sur son front. Le crâne du médium tomba en arrière, retenu par l'épaule du créateur. Son humain désormais endormi, il laissa sa main glisser près de lui. Ce n'était pas... ce n'était pas des questions auxquelles il voulait répondre. Il ne voulait pas les entendre, pas ce soir. Il voulait continuer de croire que les mots de Madame Callie et les rumeurs qui avaient envahit les cieux et les enfers il y a de ça des millénaires n'étaient pas fondés. Il voulait faire semblant encore un peu que Ganymède n'était que l'échanson des dieux. Qu'il ne s'était rien passé... qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Non rien, juste rien.

Il passa son bras autour du torse de l'humain et l'enserra. Il avait besoin de le sentir, de sentir qu'il était là contre lui plutôt que dans un domaine glacial et hostile. Qu'il pouvait le protéger, à n'importe quel instant. Hadès ne voulait pas penser à ce qui serait arriver si Shaka n'avait jamais offert la clé squelette, s'il avait été totalement impuissant. Il ignora ce sentiment qui l'envahit, cette colère et cette détresse qui, il le savait, ce seraient emparées de lui s'il n'avait rien put faire. Y'avait-il pire sentiment que de voir un être cher souffrir et être impuissant ? Madame Callie avait dû souffrir... Comme elle avait dû souffrir... Hadès resserra le bras atour de Camus. Si seulement il n'avait pas été plongé dans le Néant... Si seulement il s'était un peu plus intéressé aux affaires des autres dieux... peut être qu'alors il aurait put... il aurait put le sauver. Peut être qu'il aurait put le protéger...

Peut être qu'il ne se sentirait pas si inutile.

« Les créateurs sont des êtres affreux Camus... »

Et peut être qu'il n'aurait pas honte d'être ce qu'il est.

« ... je suis tellement désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé. »

* * *

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Angelo renifla, amusé, en décapsulant sa bière. Aussitôt la boisson ouverte qu'Aphrodite poussa un grand verre entre ses mains et fusilla du regard l'italien. L'homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de verser avec le plus grand soin sa bière. En un sens, il avait mérité ce regard assassin depuis qu'il avait une fois accidentellement initié une invasion de fourmis. Comment aurait-il put savoir que ces petites bêtes aimaient la bière ? Ce à quoi Aphrodite lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, il aurait juste du nettoyer juste après avoir renverser sa boisson plutôt d'attendre trois jours qu'une communauté de fourmis se forme.

« Moi qui pensais que tu voulais rendre service à Milo.

\- Ouai, ça aussi mais sérieusement : j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Aphrodite tendit un verre remplit de bière à son invité avant de lui-même s'en servir un sous le regard amusé de son meilleur ami.

« Quoi ?

\- Je croyais que ça faisait grossir.

\- Angelo si tu ne veux pas dormir dehors, tais-toi et aide Kanon. »

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel pour la seconde fois. Eh bah, il avait pas d'humour ce soir celui-ci... Bah ! C'était un peu de sa faute. Aphrodite n'aimait pas qu'on rit de ses insécurités après tout.

« Donc !, il se tourna vers Kanon. Tu peux m'aider ?

\- Ça dépend. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Oui parce que tu devrais savoir mieux que personne qu'outre en alcool et jeu d'argent, son niveau d'expertise est bien bas. »

Angelo regard la bière dans son verre : touché. Il n'avait rien dire. Après ce qu'il venait de sortir au poisson c'était un juste retour des choses. Il l'avait cherché, il l'avait trouvé. Cependant, Kanon semblait lui s'impatienter. Il gigotait sur place, se grattant par moment l'arrière de l'oreille ou l'avant bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait derrière la tête pour être aussi anxieux ? Pas que ça lui ressemble. Après tout Saga et lui traquaient les démons donc pour qu'il soit stressé, il lui en fallait.

Angelo s'appuya contre le comptoir crème de la cuisine d'Aphrodite. L'attitude de Kanon était clairement étrange et l'italien commençait à se demander s'il voulait réellement savoir ce qu'on lui voulait. Aphrodite à côté de lui, commença à tapoter lentement la surface laquée du bout de ses ongles. L'anxiété du gémeau était hautement contagieuse.

« J'aimerai savoir... j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il y avait de marquer.

\- Marquer où ?, Angelo reprit une gorgée de sa bière en faussant le désintérêt.

\- Sur les pages. Tu sais... celle dans le Livre de Mort. Sur le... le... le créateur. »

Aphrodite haussa un sourcil alors qu'Angelo s'étouffa avec sa boisson. Pendant que son ami toussa encore et encore, le poisson plissa les yeux. La crainte de Kanon envers Hadès était évidente mais pourquoi diable désirait-il voir la description d'Hadès ? S'il voulait être rassuré, le magicien avait la certitude que le Livre des Morts ne l'aiderait pas. Jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'était venu voir Angelo pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait décrit sur le créateur des Enfers, même pas Camus. De ce que son ami lui avait dit, le médium n'avait même pas daignait lire un seul mot de la description faite dans le livre de l'entité.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Je sais pas..., Kanon haussa les épaules faussement désintéressé. Je veux juste savoir.

\- Mais j'm'en souviens pas moi ! »

Aphrodite but tranquillement. Ça n'était pas étonnant, Angelo avait lu la description il y a de ça des mois et même avec une aussi bonne mémoire, il n'aurait pas put se souvenir de tout. Bien, le problème était réglé ! Kanon ne pourrait pas avoir ce qu'il voulait et ils pourraient gentiment se souler en espérant que Milo ai enfin essayé de se jeter à l'eau et se rapprocher de Saga. Après tout, c'était comme ça que Kanon leur avait vendu la soirée. Seulement le gémeaux avait une autre idée en tête.

« Pas de problème ! »

Sous le regard toujours confus d'Angelo, Kanon se tourna pour attraper quelque chose. Aphrodite se pencha légèrement sur le côté, perplexe, pour espérer voir ce que Kanon cachait derrière lui. Le grec se tourna, son sac à dos ouvert en main. La main plongée à l'intérieur, il finit par ressortir un épais morceau de tissus noir qu'il brandit avec fierté. C'est alors qu'Angelo échangea une œillade perplexe au magicien qui haussa les épaules. Il était tout aussi perdu que lui.

« J'ai trouvé ça dans la boutique de Camus. C'est surement ce genre de châle qu'il porte en permanence. Il l'a prêté à Camus ! »

Aphrodite posa son verre et croisa les bras. Alors... Comment lui dire ?...

« Euh... Ça mon chou c'est à Camus tu sais.

\- Ouai, c'est une de ses écharpes. Et puis si ça avait été au créateur, crois moi tu aurais supporté ça plus de dix minutes sur ton dos ! Son cosmos est difficilement supportable»

Tous deux virent le visage de leur ainé lentement se décomposer. Il tenait l'écharpe avec un air misérable, la regardant comme si elle venait de le trahir.

« Peut être... Peut être qu'à force de passer autant de temps avec Camus un peu de son cosmos s'est déposé sur l'écharpe.

\- Tu vas pas en démordre hein ? »

Angelo était un peu dépassé par cette histoire, Aphrodite le sentait. Reprenant sa boisson, il observa leur petit échange silencieusement. Il n'y avait aucune chance que ça marche, Angelo le savait pertinemment. Il faisait mieux de refuser directement seulement Kanon n'était lui pas près à lâcher l'affaire. C'est pour ça que sans grand étonnement, le magicien s'attendit à la réponse de son meilleur ami.

« D'accord, soupira l'italien. Je vais chercher mon livre. »

Kanon pouvait se montrer têtu lorsqu'il le voulait alors autant lui montrer plutôt que de passer leur fin de soirée à essayer de le convaincre que son idée était franchement nulle. Et puis qui sait, avec beaucoup de chance le gémeau aura effectivement sa réponse tant souhaitée. C'est pour ça qu'une fois le livre posé sur la grande table en bois d'Aphrodite, Angelo ne perdit pas une seconde pour attraper l'écharpe et la poser sur l'épaisse couverture. Aussitôt sur le livre, l'écharpe se mit à briller d'une faible lueur dorée qui fut lentement drainé par l'ouvrage. Lorsque le dernier petit éclat fut absorbé par le cuir, le livre s'ouvrit alors à la volé sous les yeux ébahit de Kanon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le Livre des Morts à l'œuvre mais ça restait toujours impressionnant. Angelo, lui, fronça les sourcils. C'est fou ! Il aurait juré que le cosmos du créateur était rouge écarlate la dernière fois. Il haussa les épaules à sa propre réflexion : peut être que le créateur avait retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs d'où le changement de couleur ou peut être que son cerveau avait faussé ses souvenirs en apprenant l'identité du créateur et avait changé le bel éclat doré en une teinte plus menaçante.

« Bien, fit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en s'appuyant sur le comptoir derrière lui, y'a plus qu'à attendre. La dernière fois ça à bien prit trois longues minutes. »

Kanon hocha seulement la tête, les yeux fixés sur le livre. Trois minutes et il pourrait tranquillement lire la description faite du seigneur des Enfers. Il ignorait lui-même pourquoi il voulait absolument savoir ce qui était inscrit dans le livre des morts mais il avait besoin de voir. C'était important, pour lui ça l'était plus que tout.

Aphrodite soupira devant l'air totalement absent de leur aîné. Il échangea un regard concerné avec Angelo avant de venir s'appuyer lui aussi contre la surface claire. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, lançant un 'merci' à voix basse lorsque son meilleur ami lui tendit son verre de bière. Trois minutes ? Eh bien vivement que ça soit finit. Si ça pouvait s'arrêter tout de suite, Aphrodite n'en serait que plus heureux. Lorsque passé le milieu depuis quelques pages à peine, le livre ralentis sa course effrénée. Angelo fronça les sourcils, se courbant inconsciemment vers le bouquin : ce n'était pas normal ça... Hadès avait-il changé de rang ? Après tout, à partir du moment qu'un esprit avait son nom inscrit dans le Livre des Morts, il pouvait être trouvé dans le bouquin et en fonction de son pouvoir pouvait se rapprocher ou au contraire s'éloigner des dernières pages. Était-ce seulement possible que le Créateur des Enfers ai perdu autant de pouvoir ? Ce n'était pas un bond de quelques pages en arrière qu'il aurait fait, mais de plusieurs centaines de descriptions... Non, ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Pourtant, le Livre des Morts semblait n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il ralentissait, ralentissait à mesure que son propriétaire s'avançait lentement vers lui. Aphrodite ne remarqua d'abord pas l'attitude de son ami, ce n'est qu'en détectant un mouvement du coin de l'œil qu'il vit l'homme s'approcher suspicieusement de son plus grand trésor. Il décida de suivre son ami après avoir posé sa bière sur le comptoir. Kanon, lui, avait le nez pratiquement collé au papier, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Ça y est ! Ça y est il y était presque ! Il repoussa au plus profond de lui cette légère inquiétude qu'il ressentit en constatant le nombre de page qu'il allait rester après la description du créateur. Ça faisait des centaines et des centaines d'être plus puissant et terrifiant que le dieu et cette pensée seule aurait suffit à le garder éveillé de nombreuses nuits.

Les pages défilaient lentement désormais, tellement lentement que l'attente en devenait douloureuse. Angelo retint sa respiration, se concentrant sur le papier jauni par le temps et par le son feutré que le livre produisait lorsque ses pages glissaient l'une sur l'autre. Un bruit rêche qui indiquait la fin éminente des recherches. Bientôt, le cosmos qui animait le livre s'arrêterait et une page leur serait dévoilée qu'ils auraient le loisir de lire aussi longtemps le bouquin ouvert. C'était la seule règle du Livre des Morts : il ne pouvait s'ouvrir que lorsqu'on lui présentait un cosmos, sans quoi rien ni personne ne pouvait parvenir à lire entre ses pages. Peu importe la force que l'on y mettait, sans cosmos le livre restait clos. Angelo oubliait parfois cette règle...

Lorsque enfin, le livre devint inerte. Kanon fronça les sourcils, perdu. Ce n'était pas Hadès ! Il se tourna vers ses amis, voulant protester et se plaindre que ce stupide livre avait fait n'importe quoi mais les expressions des deux autres hommes l'interloqua. Angelo semblait partagé entre le choc et la terreur, ses yeux écarquillés, sa bouche entre-ouverte et les traits de son visage reflétant une étrange confusion. Aphrodite, lui, était totalement immobile, les paupières grandes ouverte et les sourcils haussés à une hauteur que le gémeaux n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant. Ils étaient tous deux absorbés par le livre, incapable de décrocher le dessin du regard. C'est à peine s'ils respiraient. Plutôt que de se plaindre, Kanon se décida d'inspecter lui aussi l'illustration.

Le dessin... le dessin était douloureux. Pas la moindre violence ni haine, il était seulement empreint d'une telle douleur même si au premier abord il semblait innocent. Un jeune homme était dessiné, flottant au milieu du papier, entouré de drapé de tissu qui le protégeait. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de cours d'eau entourant ses bras, sa taille et ses jambes avec grâce. Ses longs cheveux jouaient avec les longs drapés plutôt que de rester accroché au chignon compliqué qui reposait sur son épaule gauche. Ils étaient ornés de ce qui paraissaient être des perles et des rubans, de fleurs et de feuilles accrochés à quelques mèches Les traits de sa longues tunique étaient si fin et exécuté avec tant de talent qu'on aurait cru pouvoir en touché le tissus si fluide. Les longues manches glissaient de ses bras fins qu'il avait ramenés contre lui, ses mains croisées sur son cœur, paume vers son torse. La position du jeune homme avait quelque chose de terriblement inquiétant, comme s'il était prisonnier des longs rubans qui flottaient autours de lui. Il semblait avoir laissé échappé un objet, objet dont les morceaux brisés reposaient à ses pieds. On aurait dit un genre de poterie, une amphore peut être. Cependant, ce qui restait le plus troublant était le visage du jeune homme et son expression. Ses sourcils était légèrement foncés et retroussé en même temps, ses yeux eux étaient plissés, mélancolique, alors que son sourire lui était désolé. Sans un mot, rien qu'à la tristesse de son regard, il semblait dire adieu. Et ses traits ! Ses traits !

« Est-ce que c'est...

\- Oui, fit Aphrodite sans le laisser finir. Oui. C'est Camus. »

Angelo laissa son regard glissé sur le nom de celui qui ressemblait trait pour trait à leur ami. Ganymède. Créateur mineur, détenteur du savoir et porteur de la pluie. Esprit du Nil. L'italien se frotta le front, confus. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Ce n'était pas possible... Camus était un... créateur ? Certes, un créateur peu puissant mais un créateur tout de même ? Non. Il devait avoir une explication. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait été enfant comme eu, il ne pouvait pas être un dieu !

« Il faut qu'on le dise à Shion !, s'écria Kanon en se tournant brusquement vers les autres.

\- Non !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai dit non ! »

La voix d'Aphrodite était dangereuse, grave et forte. Avant même que le gémeau ne puisse protester, le poisson lui adressa ce regard, celui qui aurait put glacer le sang à n'importe qui. Un regard qui le mettait au défi de faire ce qu'on lui interdisait mais qui était tellement meurtrier que Kanon retira directement son idée de la tête. Lorsque Aphrodite se jeta pratiquement sur le Livre des Morts, le refermant avec violence sans faire attention au 'Hey !' lancé par Angelo. Il n'avait pas fini de lire la description.

« On oublie cette histoire, toute cette histoire et on va passer une bonne soirée. »

Le sorcier attrapa son verre qu'il finit d'une traite sous les regards ébahit de ses amis. Il ouvrit l'un de ses placard avant de sortit une bouteille d'un alcool bien plus fort. Il se servit un fond de verre qu'il but cul sec avant de frénétiquement se resservir. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? C'était la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi ! On aurait dit qu'il paniquait pourtant il ne réagissait pas comme ça en temps normal. Angelo ne sut plus quoi faire. Devait-il intervenir ? Devait-il l'empêcher de boire ou devait-il se joindre à lui ? Lorsque son si cher ami leur envoya un regard obscure, plein de hargne.

« Buvez. Buvez bon sang ! »

Les deux autres hommes n'eurent d'autre choix que de se jeter sur leurs boissons, sans quoi ils ne doutaient pas un instant qu'ils finiraient comme engrais pour ses précieuses fleurs.

* * *

On va tous se bourrer la gueule chez Aphrodite ! Wouh ! Quelle ambiance de fou !... Um... désolée. La fatigue. Sinon, je m'excuse car encore une fois ce chapitre aurait dû être posté plus tôt mais voilà... je suis tombée dans un jeu vidéo et ce fut très dur de me décrocher de son emprise.

Résumons : Nous avons donc un Camus traumatisé, un Zeus remonté, trois mecs paumés (dont un agressif) et un Milo qui patauge dans la semoule. Un constat ma fois, très joyeux !

Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Je reviens dans je sais pas trop quand. Peut être dans 6 mois, peut être dans une semaine. Bref ! Surprise !

Hemere : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Effectivement, avec un nom comme 'Callie', moi aussi j'aurais plus penché pour Calliope que Callirrhoé. Oui, effectivement Kanon a fait une connerie (pour une fois que c'est pas Milo), mais on lui pardonne. Le pauvre est traumatisé par Hadès en même temps. Quant à Cosse, je t'avoue que moi aussi j'aimerai en voir une représentation graphique sauf que la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de le dessiner, il ressemblait plus à une patate avec des antennes... J'ai abandonné.


End file.
